Ace of Spades
by mT Shadow
Summary: Do you ever look at that guy in the corner of the room who is always alone and never talking to anyone else? You should because who knows that one guy could be the love of your life and all you would have to do is give him a chance. But is that chance worth risking your life for? It all depends on your mind set on that person and if you are willing to play his game. Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 1 – Standings**

**Normal POV**

"Good job." Said the unknown dark figure as an even darker one looms over his desk.

"Just give me my money so I can go." Ordered the annoyed hedgehog as he waited for his lesser minded boss to hand over what he is owed.

Slowly holding out the money the hedgehog went to take it when suddenly the black figure pulled it back and pointed at his chest.

"I don't want you getting killed for this you understand?" He asked as the hedgehog lunged taking the money away from the man who still pointed directly at him.

"Don't worry about me. It's you, you should be worried about. I'm just here doing my job." Stated the hedgehog as the man pulled his hand back and replied.

"I know you are and words can't describe how loyal you have been up to this point."

"Up to this point!?" Questioned the hedgehog as he clutched his fist making his employer weary.

Taking it calmly the employer replied.

"Your getting too close to me. I need you for small jobs, not large takeovers. I can't be held responsible if you were to get hurt being as old as you are."

"I'm eighteen!" Shouted the hedgehog as his employer nodded and replied.

"Your not ready yet! I don't want anything to happen to you! Do you know what would happen if you were to get caught preforming higher level work for me!?"

Looking down in anger the hedgehog replied.

"Enlighten me!"

Standing up the employer replied.

"You would be caught, tortured, and then killed before you had the chance to beg for it to all stop! I don't want to see you have to go through that, so until I think your ready you can remain doing this!"

Looking away then back really fast the hedgehog replied.

"I'm ready, and in time you'll see for yourself! I'll keep doing as you ask but hear me know; I am the best you have and when you need me I will be waiting with a smile on my face saying fuck you for when you come begging for my help!"

In rage the two stared at each other and it didn't take long for the employer to say the magic words.

"Get out!"

In anger the hedgehog turned and marched his way out of the office clutching the money that was covered in blood.

**Shadow's House 11:00pm Normal POV Sunday Night**

"Come on Shadow, you know you like her!" Shouted the light gray hedgehog as the black and red hedgehog sat on his bed with his arms behind his head and eyes shut.

"Leave it alone Rap, I don't want a girlfriend." He stated as his friend stood up off the floor and approached him.

"I'm just saying man. You two look good together. I mean your never near her and she never looks or even notices you, but I can see it in your eyes that you have a thing for her pink body!" Shouted the hedgehog as Shadow opened his eyes to see him smiling.

"Raptor I'm a virgin with no experience on other hedgehogs and to be honest I said I don't want a relationship especially with Sonic's girlfriend." Stated Shadow as his friend nodded and sat down next to him on the black sheet bed.

"Come on Shad, we all know you can kick his ass."

Smiling Shadow replied.

"You know I suck at fighting."

Laughing Raptor quickly patted his friends shoulder and replied.

"I know but it's nice to give you some hope. Don't worry maybe later we'll jump him together."

Smiling a little Shadow replied.

"I hate fighting Raptor. It's our senior year and I want to graduate without an arrest on my record."

Nodding his head he quickly replied.

"So are you just going to keep avoiding the fact that you like her?"

Looking into his eyes Shadow quickly replied.

"Yes. She's has Sonic. She doesn't need me and plus we've been sort of friends for a bit. I don't want to risk that."

"So how about Blaze? Or Rouge?" Asked Raptor as the black hedgehog shut his eyes again.

"Blaze has Silver and Rouge has Knuckles and for the last time Rap I don't want a girlfriend so please stop badgering me." Begged Shadow as his friend nodded and replied.

"You could get one if you wanted I'm sure. You just need to come out of your hard shell and show them your available."

"I'm always available." Stated Shadow as Raptor shook his head and asked.

"Then why?! Don't you want this to be the year of your life!?"

Letting out a yawn Shadow replied.

"We have school tomorrow. I think we should just drop this and get some sleep."

Lowering his head Raptor sat up and replied.

"You can keep avoiding it all you want man, but truth of the matter is your a great guy who needs a great women and that women is Amy."

"In your dreams." Said Shadow as he shut his eyes and rolled over.

Getting on the floor Raptor shook his head in confusion and got under his covers to roll the other way towards the window that faced the moon.

As the friend fell asleep, Shadow remained awake with thoughts now roaming about Amy. Inside he knows he likes her. Sure he never talked to her or even got near her, and he completely avoids her like the plague, but inside he knows the real reason why. It's not because he's intimidated or worried it might not work out. It's because he's scared for her. Scared if he opens up she might get hurt from what lays behind his hard shell that everyone is begging for him to break through.

**Short and simple to get things rolling. Note this story has no connection to Love Struck or Past Secrets. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 2 – Sonamy?**

**Sonic's House 11:30pm Normal POV Sunday Night**

As the black hedgehog down the street fell asleep with his bad boy friend, two other hedgehogs toyed and one wasn't enjoying the attention.

"Stop Sonic!" Shouted the pink hedgehog as the blue one known as none other then Sonic tried to get underneath her pajamas.

"Come on Amy, give it a chance. For me." Begged Sonic as he slowly slipped under her pants and felt her under wear.

Quickly pulling his hand out the pink hedgehog pushed him to the other side of the bed and shouted.

"I'm not ready!"

In anger Sonic quickly sat up and replied.

"For years you've chased me down like a dog begging for it and now that I'm ready to give it to you, you don't want it?!"

Looking back at the blue hedgehog Amy replied.

"I wasn't chasing you because I wanted your dick! I wanted your love!"

"What's the difference!?" Asked Sonic confused as Amy immediately rolled over to her other side.

"Your such an ass!"

In reaction Sonic quickly got behind her and wrapped his arms around her body placing his head on her shoulder and gently letting it rest on hers

"I know I can be rude Amy, but I was just thinking of us."

In sadness Amy replied.

"I know your ready Sonic, but I'm not yet. I want it to be perfect before I decide to have sex with anyone. If you really care about me you won't force me."

Gently taking her by the waist Sonic replied.

"Are you saying you want someone like Silver? Or Shadow?"

In reaction Amy quickly pushed him away and replied.

"What is your problem with them!?"

Sonic instantly defended himself as Amy now stared at him with a face full of anger.

"Silver is with Blaze and he barely has any time to hang out with us anymore and Shadow?! Shadow doesn't even see me as someone he wants to be near! Its like he avoids me! I understand I might have hugged him thinking he was you, but I said sorry later that day and asked if he wanted to join us for that day we went to the movies, but even then he denied me and from then on he still hasn't shown any reaction to me! I don't know if he hates me, but I just wish he would say something!"

Slowly Sonic took her hand and replied.

"I know Shadow, he doesn't hate you. He's just mad."

"Mad of what?" Asked Amy in confusion as Sonic set the start for something bad.

"He's mad cause he let his first girlfriend die."

In shock Amy widened her eyes and asked.

"What!? Who!?"

In reaction Sonic got closer and replied.

"I think her name was Maria. She was a human and they were together for like three years."

"How did she die?" Asked Amy in confusion.

"She was shot I think." Replied Sonic as Amy asked.

"Did he stop the person who killed her?"

Shaking his head Sonic replied.

"I don't know, but he got away from what I heard. Apparently Shadow let him go and he just ditched his girlfriend while she was dying."

In shock Amy lowered her head and replied.

"He just left her?!"

Nodding Sonic replied.

"That's what Frost told me back when we went to our freshmen prom."

Still in shock Amy began to shake a little.

Sonic quickly took her into his arms and replied.

"Don't worry, nothing like that will happen to you. I'll always be here and when your ready, I'll be waiting."

Smiling Amy hugged him tightly and shut her eyes.

Scared to death of Shadow Amy fell asleep as Sonic enjoyed the affection and the lies he told right to Shadow's love.

Secretly Sonic and Shadow always had a problem with one another but they were sort of friends...well more like two people who were just trying to remain neutral through school, but any chance Sonic could get he would always put Shadow back down and away from his life and Amy's so they wouldn't have to hang out together. It seems like he's doing a great job once again. He better hope Shadow doesn't find out what he told the love of his life who is now scared of him and holding the lair's waist.

**I'll make one more chapter today. Let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 3 – One Side, Another, and Another**

**Unknown Location 12:00pm Normal POV Midnight**

Tossing his folder on the desk the dark figure sat back down and let out a loud moan of anger. In reaction his partner walked in.

"You ok?" He asked as the other at the desk looked up and replied.

"No. That hedgehog wants to do bigger jobs."

"So let him." Replied the more open partner as the other looked in confusion.

"Why should I? I don't want to be held responsible if he were to get caught."

"So give him something easy in that field."

"Like what?" Asked the hedgehog behind the desk as the other hedgehog replied.

"Don't you need Canver dealt with?"

Nodding in thought the hedgehog behind the desk replied

"I do. Hum...maybe he can do that."

"He's done a lot of other jobs with the same goal. What makes you think he can't handle a few more guys?" Asked the partner as the other replied.

"I'm not saying he can't handle it but other jobs are dangerous. Like when we had the last person go and try and kill Romas. He was fucking obliterated."

"So your worried you might lose him." Stated the partner as the other hedgehog nodded and replied.

"I like him. He's done a great job and I don't want him to get killed for it."

"So give him a chance to prove he can handle bigger things. Offer him the bounty and see if he'll take it."

Nodding the hedgehog went for his phone.

"It's late now. He's probably asleep. Call in the morning." Urged the partner as the boss retracted and asked.

"Are you sure you think he's good for it?"

Smiling the partner replied.

"I think he can do anything he sets his mind to. Even more well once he sees the pay and the target."

Shaking his head the boss pointed and replied.

"I'll give him this one chance to prove himself with full pay, but if he fucks up or does something wrong I'm holding you responsible."

"He won't. I'll make sure he's set before he goes."

Nodding the boss said.

"You can go now."

Nodding the partner left leaving the hedgehog alone to begin his profile of Canver.

**Normal POV Next Morning 6:00am**

Waking up to see Raptor still sleeping Shadow got out of bed and went right for his closet to start picking out clothes for school. Taking a pair of blue jeans and a black tank with a leather jacket he turned and went out of the room and down the hall towards the shower.

Turning on the water Shadow went to get his toothbrush and as it warmed up he brushed beginning hear his friend coming.

"Hey, good morning Shadow."

"Morning." Replied Shadow as Raptor asked.

"You got a shirt I can wear?"

"Why do you need a shirt? I thought you packed before you came here?" Replied Shadow as he spit out the remains of toothpaste.

"I did but I forgot to pack an under shirt. Come on man I know you have a black one somewhere." Stated Raptor as Shadow began to take off his cloths.

"In my closet. Down towards the bottom you'll see a draw with all my tees and under shirts. Pick one and make sure you give it back after school."

Smiling Raptor replied.

"Thanks man.

Running down the hall Shadow shook his head and got undressed and quickly jumped in the shower as his friend got his tee and waited for him to get done. After both hedgehogs had bathed and dressed they exited the house and got in the car waiting outside.

"You know the way to school right?" Asked Shadow as Raptor started the car.

"Yeah but I got to pick up our friends." Replied Raptor as he pulled out onto the street.

"Do they know we're coming?" Asked Shadow as Raptor began to drive down the street.

"Nah. They should be at the bus stop. That crappy bus takes too long so I guess they'll be happy to come and maybe catch breakfast." Stated Raptor as the stop approached.

Shadow went silent as Raptor stopped in front of the stop. Looking out his window Raptor shouted.

"Hey get in!"

Looking out the window came three of their friends who quickly got in the back of the car and shut the door.

Looking back Shadow nodded to see Marx, Conner, and Archer.

"You guys good?" Asked Raptor as Shadow focused back on the road ahead.

"Yeah thanks man." Replied Archer as Marx remained silent and Conner asked.

"You ok Shadow?"

"I'm fine."

Nodding Conner laid back in the seat and waited as Raptor continued the drive to school.

As they drove Archer quickly asked.

"You guys ready for the prom?"

Shadow waited as Raptor replied.

"Me and Alicia are going how about you?"

Archer quickly replied.

"I'm going with Rayne. She asked me out surprisingly."

Looking to the side Marx asked.

"I thought you were going alone?"

Looking over Conner Archer replied.

"Hey she seems like a nice girl man. I figure since my last relationship didn't go well I would try again. Plus I kind of like her."

Nodding Marx looked at Shadow.

"How about you Shad? You going to prom?"

"I don't know yet." Replied Shadow as Conner replied.

"Man of few words."

"I'm not a morning person." Stated Shadow as his friends nodded.

"How was the sleep over Raptor?" Asked Archer as Raptor looked back.

"It was fun, right Shadow?"

Shadow nodded not wanting to open up as his friends stared at him.

It was usual for Shadow not to talk much around anyone other then Raptor. He was his only friend who he really trusted and it was easier.

As everyone went silent Conner quickly asked.

"Has anyone talked to Ghost or Dark lately? I wanted to know if they were going to prom."

Marx quickly replied.

"I talked to them last week. Ghost is going with Dove and Dark is with Shade. Their going together to make it easier."

"Cool." Stated Conner as Shadow shook his head.

Raptor noticed the flicker of anger as Shadow went back to focusing on the road.

Raptor is always confused about him. Its weird cause he only really talks to him and him only. Whenever he's with anyone else he just shuts down. He always wonders why.

As they continued to drive Shadow felt his phone go off and ignoring it he just thought about Amy. He wanted to ask her out to the prom. It was his dream to go with her, but cause of Sonic he can't do that.

Slowly looking down he grabbed his phone and flipped it open to see the text message.

Slowly putting it back in his pocket he looked at Raptor.

"Can you drop me off at the Wawa?"

Looking over he asked.

"Why? Your going to be late for class."

"I'll be fine just stop the car."

"Are you sure man?" Asked Conner as Raptor pulled over stopping in front of the store.

"I'll be there don't worry."

"What should we tell the teacher when he asked where you are?" Asked Archer as Shadow shut the door.

"Tell him I'll be a few minutes late."

Turning around Shadow began to walk towards the store.

"See you bro!" Shouted Raptor as they all watched him walk off.

In seconds the friends continued to drive to school as Shadow entered the store to buy a few drinks. After handing over the money to the girl behind the counter he left and began a slow walk to the nearby apartments. Finding them he continued to walk along the sidewalk holding the drinks in hand as a hedgehog came out from the corner of his eye.

Taking a drink from his hand he walked along his side both focusing ahead never looking at each other.

"What do you want?" Asked Shadow as the hedgehog opened the drink.

Slowly taking a sip the hedgehog replied.

"Something came up. We need you to handle it."

"I have school right now. Can I do it after?" Asked Shadow as the hedgehog recapped the bottle.

"I'm just here to give you the profile."

Slowly moving their hands together Shadow took the folder and placed it in his backpack.

"You'll find it a bit more challenging. Pays in full. Details are inside. Come meet me after your done school and we'll go over it together."

"Yes sir." Replied Shadow calmly as the hedgehog broke off into the other direction.

As they went their separate ways Shadow turned the corner and began to walk back to school. Looking at his phone he was already late.

Letting out a sigh Shadow slowly entered a cafe that rested on the side of the street and took a seat inside.

"Can I get you something sir?" Asked the waitress as he looked up.

"No thank you. I'll be here for only a few minutes."

Nodding the women left leaving Shadow to his drink and the folder which he calmly looked over.

In surprise he looked over what it held inside.

As Shadow read, he didn't realize a cop was outside watching him.

The officer quickly stepped out of his car and began to approach the cafe where Shadow continued to read.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 4 – Late is the Least of My Worries**

**Shadow POV**

Looking up I glared to see an officer heading my way. In reaction I slipped the folder back in my bag and went to get up. The second I did he placed his hand on my jacket and said.

"Hey, where you think your going in such a hurry boy?"

Moving away I replied.

"To school, why?"

Smiling he replied.

"If you were going to school you wouldn't already be a half hour late to class, would you?"

Looking away out the window I went silent as the cop said.

"I know your kind and to be very honest I don't like you."

Looking back into his eyes I asked.

"Is that a racist comment?"

With a lower of his tone he replied.

"I'm just getting this through to you know bad boy, I don't think you hedgehogs are worth anything more then a cell. Your all trouble and seeing as your skipping school it is my job as an officer of the law to take you there personally."

In a loud shout I yelled.

"I'm not skipping school!"

The officer immediately smiled at me and asked.

"Are you saying I'm lying?"

"I'm saying I'm not cutting! I'm leaving right now!" I stated as I attempted to walk by him.

Getting grabbed by the jacket I slapped his hand away and immediately I was turned around and pinned on the table.

"Assault on an officer of the law! Your coming with me!" He stated as he hand cuffed me.

"Your fucking kidding me!?" I asked as he pulled me up.

"No I'm not son! Now get moving!" He ordered as he pushed me out of the cafe and towards his car.

"Your fucking bullshit!" I shouted as I attempted to break free from his grip.

Holding me tightly he opened the door and tried to push me in.

"Get in!" He ordered as I headbutted him in the nose.

Releasing his hands I attempted to run but was stopped with a powerful tackle sending me into the pavement.

Skinning my face up the officer pulled me over and hit me in the cheek.

Blood slowly slipped from my cheek as he pulled me up and shoved me in the back of his car.

Slamming the door shut the officer came to the driver side and got in.

"Your fucking lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise I would take you in! Now if you want to make things better shut the fuck up back there and calm down!" He ordered as I sat up letting a small line of blood roll down my face.

Unable to do anything I let the officer begin to drive.

Looking in the mirror I saw I had blood on my face still coming a tiny bit, and I knew I was scratched up pretty bad from the fall.

Sitting back I let out a sigh and looked out the window.

"Great now my friends are going to be fucking concerned when an officer takes me to class handcuffed and I look like a got into a fight!"

Pulling into the school zone the officer dragged me out of the car and began to take me to the front door.

"Where's your class?" He asked as I replied.

"I have math with Mr. Shepherd." I replied as he opened the door forcing me inside.

As soon as we got in the aid watching the door approached and asked.

"What happened?"

Keeping silent the officer replied.

"Caught this one skipping class. Thought I'd return him."

Nodding the aid let us by and being forced through the hall I watched out of the corner of my eyes as people in other classes looked to see me getting dragged by this asshole.

"What room?" He asked as I replied.

"107."

Nodding he knocked on the door and we waited as Mr. Shepherd came to widen his eyes at me and the cop.

Opening the door he stepped out and asked.

"What happened?!"

I heard the class go silent as the officer replied.

"He was hanging around town skipping and caused me to take him in by force."

Looking at me in shock Mr. Shepherd asked.

"What the hell are you thinking son!? This is not something you do!"

Lowering my head the officer said.

"I'm going to let him go. Just make sure he doesn't do it again."

Shepherd nodded as he dragged me through the door letting all my friends see.

I was angry as hell as this asshole cop did that for no reason.

Looking up I showed nothing but anger as everyone in the class remained silent.

Raptor was here with Ghost and Conner and they were shocked to say the least as the cop took off the cuffs. As I rubbed my wrists I turned to hear the officer say.

"Don't you give me another reason to arrest you boy. Next time you attack me I'll through you in a cell."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Fuck you."

Everyone of my friends widened their eyes in complete shock as Amy who was next to Rouge stared at me in confusion.

The officer chuckled and pointed.

"Next time I catch you be prepared."

Glaring at him I watched as he walked off closing the door behind him as Shepherd approached and said.

"Take a seat Shadow, your late as it is might as well learn what you can and clean off your face."

Turning back to the class I began my walk through the rows of desks and made my way to mine that waited next to Raptor who continued to stare at me in shock.

Sitting down I wiped my face of blood and watched as everyone just stared.

As I wiped the blood Raptor asked.

"What the fuck did you do!?"

Ignoring him I looked up at Shepherd who nodded and shouted.

"Back up here class! We have to finish this unit before your test next class!"

Everyone turned to refocus as I stared in rage.

"Now if I wasn't already a loser I'm a fucking criminal to everyone. Especially Amy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 5 – I Have Something To Do**

**Shadow's POV**

I decided to walk home. School was fucking stupid. Everyone wanted to know why I was arrested. Fuck them. I just ignored them all, it's no ones business why I was arrested.

"Shadow!" Someone shouted as I slowly looked back to see my friends driving by with Raptor's car.

Pulling on my side Raptor shouted.

"Come on man get in!"

Slowly walking over I pushed next to Archer who was in back.

As I sat down Raptor hit the gas.

"Dude what the fuck happened when we dumped you off at Wawa!?" Asked Archer as I ignored him.

"Yeah bro, why the hell were you arrested!? Did you hit the cop!?" Asked Conner as I tried to zone them out.

Raptor looked back to see I was pissed and my friends saw his note for shut the hell up and went silent as he asked.

"You ok man?"

"No!" I shouted as they let me speak.

"That fucking asshole cop is a bitch! Arrested me for no fucking reason and uncuffed me in front of Amy! I'm fucking pissed off!" I stated as my friends asked.

"You like Amy!?"

Going silent Marx shouted.

"I knew you liked someone!"

"Yeah but she's with Sonic Marx!" Stated Conner as Raptor asked.

"You just want me to drop you off at home?"

Nodding he nodded back and pulled into my house.

Getting out Raptor grabbed my arm through the window and asked.

"Hey we're going out with Ghost and Dark for a night of bowling. Want to join us? It starts in two hours."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I have something to do."

Archer quickly asked.

"What the fuck do you have to do!?"

Looking in I replied.

"I have to go shopping for food."

"We can help!" Stated Conner as I replied.

"I'd rather go alone, but thanks for the offer. Bye."

Turning to my door Raptor shouted.

"I'll call you later!"

Waving my hand back I listened as they drove off and slowly entered my house taking the folder out of my bag and heading up to my room.

As I tossed the folder on my bed I went to check out my face. That cop gave me a good cut. Fucker!

Heading back into my room I took the folder and opened it up to begin reading.

"Ring! Ring!"

Just as I started to read my cell went off.

Taking it out of my pocket I opened it to answer.

"What's up?"

"You reading the file?" Asked the caller as I replied.

"Yeah I just started, why?"

"Is it something you can do by tonight?" He asked as I looked at the target and location.

"Yeah easily. How much does it pay?" I asked as he replied.

"Look at the last paper. It should have it written there somewhere."

Flipping papers I widened my eyes a little to see the price.

Whistling I replied.

"That is a lot of money. What's the deal?"

"Issac wants to give you a shot at bigger things. Figure this is a good start to that."

"Let me guess Decker. Becket signed me on?" I asked as he replied.

"Who else would? I know your ready, but this is your only shot at getting anywhere else so don't fuck it up."

"I didn't even say I was going to do it." I stated as he replied.

"Are you saying your not?"

Smiling I replied.

"Nah I will. Tell Issac I will handle it."

"Good." Replied Decker as I asked.

"Where do we meet when this is over?"

"At the park. It will be a hand off." He replied as I asked.

"What am I bringing to the table?"

"His ring. It will be all the evidence we need. Photo of it should be in the file so you know what to look for." Stated Decker as I replied.

"Alright, consider it done already."

"Ok, call me when your somewhere safe."

"Yes sir." I replied as he hung up.

Letting my phone land on the bed I flipped through the papers to read up.

"This was hard? Sounds too good for what I'm getting paid. Whatever."

As soon as I was done I put the file aside and stood up heading for my closet.

Opening it up I looked at my tee shirt draw.

Bending down on my legs I opened the draw underneath it to find all I needed for a little party tonight.

**Amy's POV 2 hours later**

Walking with Sonic holding my hand I asked.

"What you guys want to do?"

Sonic looked back at Tails and asked.

"I don't know, what do you guys want to do?"

Tails nodded and replied.

"I hear there is a party at the bowling alley. Want to go?"

Sonic quickly asked me.

"Do you know whose all there?"

Looking into his green eyes I replied.

"I think Raptor and his friends are there."

Sonic smiled and said.

"Cool! I want to go now to see if Shadow is there!"

"Yeah man he got arrested did you see?!" Asked Knuckles as Sonic looked back.

"Yeah bro! They walked right by my class!"

"I wonder why he was arrested?" I stated as Sonic looked back.

"He's a crazy hog Amy! I bet he was robbing some place!"

Looking away I replied.

"I don't think he was doing anything like that. I heard Mr. Shepherd say he was skipping class."

Sonic quickly replied.

"Who knows with that guy!? Lets go and ask him at the bowling alley!"

I was quickly forced to follow as Sonic led us right to the alley.

**Raptor's POV**

As I got done rolling my ball I turned around to see Sonic and his friends coming for us.

In speed I came at him as Marx, Conner, Dark, and Ghost all stood up to cover me from a fight.

"What are you doing here!?" I asked as I got in his face.

Sonic's blue jacket touched my chest showing how close we were.

"We came to join the party dickhead!" Stated Sonic as I stared into his eyes.

"We don't want you assholes here!" I stated as he replied.

"Too bad! What you going to do big shot!? If you want us to leave then make us!"

All of my friends began to get closer as Sonic's did the same. Amy backed off as I pushed him back.

Sonic quickly laughed and got back in my face.

"Is that all you got!?" He asked as I was about to throw a punch.

"Hey don't fight!" Ordered Amy as Sonic looked over at her.

"You upset my girlfriend Raptor! You better back off now before I have to put you down!" Stated Sonic as I looked at Amy.

She looked into my eyes with worry as I moved my hand back telling my friends to back off.

Sonic and his friends smiled widely as I stared in anger.

Sonic quickly pushed by me and asked.

"So where's Shadow?! I thought the tough guy was going to be here!"

Looking back Ghost replied.

"He had other things to do! Why do you care!?" He asked as Sonic grabbed a ball from the rack.

"I wanted to know why he was arrested!" Stated Sonic as I replied.

"He skipped school!"

Sonic smiled at me and replied.

"Are you sure?!"

"Yeah I am!" I shouted as he looked at Conner.

"Your his butt buddy! What did he do!?" He asked as Conner looked at me.

Looking back at Sonic he replied.

"He was late!"

Sonic lowered his head and replied.

"You guys suck at lying!"

"We're not lying asshole!" Shouted Dark as Knuckles got in his face.

Pushing him away Sonic grabbed me and asked.

"So where is he!?"

About to fight we heard.

"I'm right here asshole!"

Everyone stopped and looked towards the door to see Shadow walking our way.

Sonic and his friends slowly pulled back and looked at him as he got next to Amy who stared into his eyes.

Sonic quickly got in his way as his friends stood behind him.

"What up Shads!?" Asked Sonic as he offered a high five.

"Shut the fuck up. What do you want?" Asked Shadow as Sonic lowered his hand and got in his face.

"I wanted to know what was up with the tough guy act coming into school with a cop on your black ass?!"

Shadow and Sonic stared at each other and getting behind his friends I listened as he replied.

"I was late to school when the cop pulled me into his car. Nothing else."

"Then what's with the cut!?" Asked Tails as Shadow looked at him in anger.

"None of your fucking business!" Stated Shadow as Sonic pushed him back.

"You are a tough guy aren't you!? Who the fuck do you think you are!?" He asked as he clutched his fist.

"I'm about to be your problem if you don't get the fuck out of here!" Stated Shadow as Amy stepped in.

"Stop it you two!"

Pushing Amy out of the way Sonic shouted.

"You trying to fight you fucking emo bitch!?"

Shadow quickly looked at Amy as Sonic pushed him back.

"Don't fucking look at her! Look at me!"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ordered Shadow as we all ganged up ready to fight.

"What are you going to do about!?" Asked Sonic as Shadow replied.

"I'll make sure you regret it! Now fuck off!"

Both hedgehogs stared at each other in rage as Amy stood between them in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 6 – What's Her Problem?**

**Shadow's POV**

Tension filled around me and Sonic as everyone began to ready themselves for a brawl.

As things became closer and just as I was about to throw a punch Sonic stepped back and smiled.

"Alright Shadow, you win. We'll go." He stated as he walked by me.

In confusion I looked back to have his friends push by me and head after him as he went for the door.

In confusion I looked to see Amy just as confused as me.

Reaching for her arm I said.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Giving me a scared look she panicked and replied.

"It's ok! I have to go! Bye...!"

Now even more confused by the scared tone I was given alone I watched as she ran after her blue boyfriend who had already left the alley.

As she vanished from my sight I looked back at my friends who were relaxed now that things ended.

Raptor quickly approached me and took my hand roughly pulling me into his chest and patting my back as I did the same.

"Thanks man. Where the hell did you come from anyway? I thought you were shopping?" He questioned as everyone else sat back down.

Gently letting him go I walked by and sat down next to Ghost.

"I finished early and I was wondering if you were still here. Turns out you were." I stated as Raptor sat down and Conner replied.

"Bad timing too."

Nodding I watched as Dark got up and refocused back on bowling.

"So what you up to now?" Asked Ghost as I looked into his gold eyes.

Leaning forward I replied.

"I have a job interview in a half hour so I figured I would come see you after I was done with shopping."

Quickly Archer asked.

"Where you going to work for?"

Slowly looking at Dark hitting a strike I replied.

"Up by the mall. I thought I would try Hot Topic for now until I get set up for collage."

My friends fell for it as I laid back and let out a sigh.

"How much it pay?" Asked Raptor as I looked over and replied.

"Min."

looking up at Marx Raptor then asked.

"You ok Marx?"

Marx quickly looked down and replied.

"I was wondering where Sky was. She hasn't text me back or called for a bit."

"You get any yet?" Asked Dark as he came back.

Marx laughed and replied.

"Nothing more then usual man."

Chuckling I asked.

"What about you retard? You get with Shade yet?"

Smiling he replied.

"You know me! We did it once!"

"First time for the pair of you?" Asked Ghost as we looked at Dark who sat down.

"Yeah. It was easy, but in the beginning really weird. It was like a whole new thing." Stated Dark as Conner replied.

"It's sex bro. Of course it's new if your both virgins."

"What about you charmer? Did you get any?" Asked Archer as Conner smiled and replied.

"I'm waiting same as Shadow here."

Looking at me Raptor asked.

"You want to wait?"

"I think it's the best choice till I'm ready." I stated as my friends nodded.

"Amy anent waiting man. I bet she fucked Sonic already." Said Ghost as I nodded.

"Being who he is I bet he tried, but she's smart, I don't think she would yet even with him."

"You kidding!? She was after him for so long begging for it! If I was that blue fuck I would have got it on day one!" Stated Dark as I looked to see my friends look behind me.

Looking back I saw Silver and Blaze.

Silver gently placed both his hands on the back of my shoulders and said.

"What's going on here? I heard something about sex and Amy Rose."

Smiling I stared into his eyes as Dark replied.

"Shadow likes her and he wants to wait till the right time to get her from Sonic and fuck her."

"Shut up!" I shouted as he laughed.

"Really!?" Asked Blaze as she came around to squeeze in next to Raptor.

With Silver still on my back I replied.

"I want her yes, but sex I could honestly care less about. I would want her to be ready first."

Blaze smiled with a few of my buds as Silver pulled my head back.

Bending back he asked.

"So when you going in for the kill?"

"What you mean?" I asked as he replied.

"When you making your move? It will be hard with Sonic always around her so I was just curious."

Thinking deeply I replied.

"I don't know. She seems like she still loves him and for whatever strange reason she was scared of me it seemed, right?" I asked anyone as Raptor replied.

"She was trembling now that you mention it when you touched her."

Looking back up I said.

"I wonder why?"

Everyone went silent as I looked at my watch.

"In a hurry?" Asked Blaze as I looked up.

"He has a job interview at Hot Topic!" Stated Dark as I smiled.

Silver quickly pulled me back and said.

"If you get that job you better give me a discount."

Smiling wider I replied.

"We'll see man."

Letting me go I stood up and all my friends watched as I went around to Silver.

Taking his shoulders now I shouted.

"I'll catch you all tomorrow!"

Everyone looked at me and quickly Raptor asked.

"You want me to pick you up tomorrow?!"

"I'll be good don't worry about it!" I stated as Conner shouted.

"Don't get arrested again!"

Silver and most of my buds laughed as I let go of him and went to the door.

"See you Shadow!" Shouted Archer as I smiled and left.

It was getting dark. Time to go.

Looking at my watch I saw it was five. I have to get this done by seven.

Walking to the side of the building I picked back up my backpack that I left before I came in to face Sonic and his friends and quickly pulled it up and began to head downtown.

**Becket's POV**

"That's it, he's going for him brother." I stated as my brother Issac looked up and replied.

"I hope your right about him. When is he suppose to be done?"

Looking at my cell I replied.

"Seven."

Nodding Issac looked up and ordered.

"Get Decker to help him before he goes in. I had him look around before he was done school."

Nodding I dialed Decker and waited.

**Shadow's POV**

"Ring! Ring!"

Taking up my phone I saw it was Decker.

"What?" I asked as he replied.

"I was told to help you before you move."

"Spill it." I ordered as he replied.

"Canver is on the second floor with his bodyguards watching the door. Along with that you need to get into the motel and up onto that floor without being detected. He has I believe eight guys on the first and outside watching for anyone suspicious, so be normal."

"Got it. Thanks."

"One more thing!" Shouted Decker as I waited.

"Issac wants the ring and a file locked in his safe behind the painting in his room behind his desk. So get the code and get out with the target dead and the ring."

"Anything else?" I asked as I got moving.

"You can't get caught nor sound an alarm, otherwise the cops will be there and we can't risk it. So be quiet."

"I'll be careful. Call you when I'm done."

Hanging up I put on my baseball cap and began my walk into the motel.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 7 – A High School Hitman**

**Shadow's POV**

Entering the motel I approached the counter to have the man shake my hand.

"Hello! How may we help!?" He asked as I smiled and replied.

"I need a room for the night. Can you get me one?"

Smiling the man replied.

"Of course! Any preferred spot?!"

Acting as I could I replied.

"I like the third floor nearest the windows."

"Deal! I got one for you with good view! Room 312! Take the elevator up and I will collect payment in a half hour of you settling in! Thank you for staying with us!" Said the man as I took the key and looked at the sign in pages.

Quickly writing my name the man looked to shout.

"Nice to meet you Sharpe!"

With a smile I looked back down at the sheet to see Canver's name written by room 216.

Letting the pen drop on the pad I made my way away from the man and to the elevator which I quickly took up to the third floor.

Reaching the floor I went to my door and unlocked it with the key.

Entering to find a small room with one window I tossed my bag down on the bed and opened the window to see the rooms below me.

With a nod of my quills in the wind I went back to the bed and grabbed my bag.

Letting out a breath of hot air I pulled out my handgun.

Taking the black M9 in my hand I took out the clip from the bag and loaded the clip into the chamber.

"Here we go." I said as I went to the window.

Taking a step out onto the ledge I quickly made my way to the rooms parallel to me. I had no intention of falling as I looked down counting as I went above room 216.

Taking a breath I jumped and reached out silently grabbing the ledge next to the window.

Quickly standing up on the ledge I reached and gently pushed the blinds aside to see Canver behind his desk looking at papers.

Silently stepping inside I sneak up on his desk.

As I grew close he went to stand up and immediately I pulled him down covering his mouth with my right and placing my M9 on the side of his head.

"Shhhh." I ordered him with a slight joy as he shivered in fear.

"Tell me the code to the safe and maybe I won't kill you." I said as he pointed at the photo.

Slowly pulling him to the side I tore off the photo and revealed the steel door.

With a gentle move of his arm he began to turn the dial.

Looking at the front door as he opened it up I heard a click.

Looking back I saw it was open.

"Good boy." I whispered as he still shook.

Under my arm I heard him begging for me not to kill him.

"Relax...it will all be over soon. Snap!"

Breaking his neck I let his body fall on the floor and in reaction I took the files inside the safe then bent down to grab the ring off his finger.

"Too easy. Why was Issac so worried?" I wondered as I went for the window.

Gently going along ledge I went back under my room and leaped up taking the ledge.

With no problem I got back into my room and took my bag and made my way out of the building.

"Where you going?!" Asked the man behind the counter as I opened the door.

Entering the street I pulled out my phone and began to run to the park that was maybe two miles away.

**Becket's POV**

"He called in brother. Decker is picking up the evidence then he will be here to give it to you."

Issac nodded as I went for the door.

**Amy's POV**

I began my walk home from the store. It was getting dark out.

I had a couple bags full of prom accessories and as I walked I began to pass by the park. As I walked through the shadows I happened to see a real Shadow. He was walking into the park alone. What is he doing out this late? I wondered as I watched him head for the bench near the fountain.

In curiousness I watched as he sat down.

As I spied on him I noticed he was holding something...looked like a folder.

I wanted to know what he was doing. I felt like I had too. He's just so dark and lonely I think no one not even his friends know much about him. I still can't understand how someone like him can be as bad as Sonic told me he was. Maybe that is why he doesn't come near me...cause of Sonic.

Slowly entering the park I began my walk behind him.

As I grew nearer he stopped and went still.

"About time you got here. I thought you'd be here before me." Said Shadow as I froze in place.

Turning around he widened his eyes to see me.

"Amy?" He questioned as I backed up.

Slowly getting up he asked.

"Are you ok?"

I was scared now.

Shadow just stared at me as I shook.

"I was just wondering what you were doing out this late?" I said in fear as he replied.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Slowly backing up I replied.

"I was out getting some clothes for the prom. I was just... I think I'll leave now."

Turning to leave, Shadow shouted.

"Are you sure your ok? Do you need help home?"

Looking back as I walked off I replied.

"No thank you. Thanks anyway Shadow."

Shadow just watched as I ran off afraid.

**Shadow's POV**

I was confused as I watched Amy run off from me. Why would she be so scared of me? She came to me in the first place for no reason, why is she so scared? I wondered as I sat back down to wait for Decker.

As I waited I began to see someone coming.

Looking up I saw it was him.

Gently holding the folder and the ring in my hand I began to approach him.

He held my pay. As we walked our hands hit and he took the folder and the ring from my hand as I slipped with the bag.

Walking off to different directions I left the park and headed back home with the bag in my hand.

As soon as I made it to my house I went into the living room and tossed my bag down on the couch.

Gently taking a seat I put the bag in between my legs and opened it to smile.

Taking out the taped packs of cash I began to place them on the counter in front of me.

"200...400...600...800...1000...?" Continuing to count I looked to see the clock. Surprisingly it was only eight now.

"200...400...600...800...2000."

Having the money all laid out I picked it up and ran it to my room.

Going under my bed I pulled out my box and opened it to see all my savings.

"This makes it 18,000 now." I stated happily as I closed the lid pushing it back under the bed.

Getting up I tossed off my shirt and my M9 and laid back on the bed sheets.

"Another one down and I hope Issac decides to make up his mind now that I proved myself useful. Like that was even worth the time."

Looking around I had the urge to get a shower. I hate feeling dirty.

Standing up I went to go to the bathroom when I heard someone knock on the door downstairs.

Feeling confused of who it was I grabbed my M9 off the bed and placed it behind my back as someone kept knocking. Its too late to be anyone else but trouble.

Reaching the bottom of the steps I opened the door slightly to see Amy again.

"Amy?!" I shouted in confusion as she trembled.

"Hey Shadow." She said in fear as I felt my gun behind my back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she looked up at me.

"I wanted to say sorry for how I acted at the park I didn't mean to come on creepy."

"Your fine. I'm use to people running from me." I stated as she showed a frown.

"I was just scared." She replied as I opened the door still holding my M9 behind my back.

"I figured you were when you left at the alley earlier. May I ask why?" I said as she stared at my body.

"Were you sleeping?! I didn't mean to wake you!" She said in fear as I replied.

"No I just got home. I was about to get a shower."

Nodding Amy lowered her head as I took a chance.

"Do you want to come in and talk about it?"

Amy looked up as I opened the door for her.

In a scared movement she began to walk by me.

As she walked into the house I shut the door and said.

"Just one second. I have to get a shirt."

Amy nodded and remained by the door as I ran upstairs hiding the gun.

Flying into my room with a hype I tossed the gun on the bed and grabbed my undershirt quickly putting it on and heading back to greet her by the door.

"Sorry for the wait." I said as she nodded and followed me into the living room.

Letting her sit down I asked.

"Are you thirsty?"

Amy nodded and replied.

"I could use a drink if it isn't a problem?"

"Not at all. What do you want?" I asked as I sat up and went for the kitchen.

"Water?" She replied as I nodded and got her a bottle from the fridge.

Handing her the bottle I sat back down and asked.

"So why were you scared?"

Slowly Amy recapped the bottle and replied.

"It was just something Sonic told me yesterday at his place."

"What?" I wondered as I knew that blue asshole fucked me somehow with her.

"He told me about your first girlfriend."

"My what?!" I questioned as Amy widened her eyes in confusion.

"Sonic was telling me about your first love Maria."

Widening my eyes now I asked.

"And what did Sonic have to say about her?"

Amy lowered her head and replied.

"He told me how she died and you...left her there."

In anger I squeezed my fist as hard as I could trying not to scream at the women in front of me.

"I'm sorry Shadow I shouldn't even be talking about this with you!" Stated Amy as she tried to cover up.

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'm not upset you brought her up. I'm mad now because Sonic lied right to you and even more pissed off about how he used my dead mother to do it."

Amy panicked and asked.

"She was your mom!?"

"More like caretaker." I replied while looking away.

"I didn't know Shadow I swear!" Stated Amy as I nodded.

"It's ok. I'm not mad at you, but what did Sonic say?" I asked as she replied.

"He said she was shot and you left her on the ground while she died."

Nodding I asked.

"Anything else?"

Amy lowered her head and replied.

"He said you were dating for three years and that you never stopped the man who killed her."

Nodding more I said.

"That prick."

Amy immediately grabbed my shoulder.

"Please don't be mad! I don't want you two to fight!"

Looking into her beautiful eyes I replied.

"I'm not planning too this close to graduation. I just now know where me and him stand as friends."

Amy stared into me as I went silent.

"You should go." I stated as I stood up.

"Shadow I didn't mean to upset you!" Stated Amy as I helped her up.

"No, I want to to be alone right now. Thank you for telling me. It took courage."

Amy widened her eyes as I opened the door.

Slowly walking out Amy looked back at me as I went to shut the door.

"Shadow please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad Amy I swear." I stated as she shouted.

"Prove it!"

As the words came out of her mouth a gust of stupidity flew out from my body and I immediately pressed my lips on hers kissing her passionately.

Amy widened her eyes as I retracted and said.

"There. Point made. Good night Ames."

As I shut the door Amy stared at me in complete shock.

**I have three tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 8 – Suspended**

**Shadow's POV  
**

I made it to school. Everyone looks at me still as a criminal because of yesterday, but I really don't care. I'm still happy about last night and mad about it as well. Sonic needs to mind his own fucking business and stop spreading lies about Maria. He's lucky I don't show him I can fight.

Entering my homeroom I was immediately waved at by Arianna.

"Hey Shadow!" She shouted as I stopped in front of her.

Arianna is a hedgehog. Nice to say the least. Red furred, burgundy quills with black tips that reach down to her waist. Plus a cute little bang that almost covers her left eye. She wasn't bad looking. Alway wants to be near me though no matter how many times I tell her she's still with Dom.

"Hey Arianna." I said happily as she hugged me tight.

"How you been Shad? I heard you got in some trouble yesterday at the alley." Stated Arianna as I retracted and replied.

"Yeah Sonic and his goons Tail, and Knuckles tried to fight Raptor and the rest of our buds when I came and stopped them."

Smiling Arianna shouted.

"Your so brave!"

"Relax." I said calmly as she jumped.

"Yeah relax bitch!" I heard someone shout behind me as I instantly knew the voice.

Turning around to find Sonic there with anger all over his face I pushed Arianna back to keep her safe as I asked.

"What do you want!?"

Sonic immediately got in my face.

"I want you! We have a problem it seems!" Stated Sonic as I knew none of my friends were nearby to help if this kicked off in the wrong direction.

"What!?" I asked as Sonic pushed me back.

"You had Amy over your place last night and I heard you were talking about me!"

"So what if I was asshole!? You have a problem, then make a move and prove your something other then what I called you!"

Sonic quickly smiled in anger and replied.

"Your lucky I don't kicked the shit of you now for even talking to her! But I want to know what you said, so cough it up!"

"You can already guess what I called you, but I'll say it this time to your face, ok!"? I asked in rage as I got in his face.

Arianna and everyone around got tense as I shouted.

"I called you a fucking prick that only knows how to talk shit away from the person your talking about!"

Sonic got in my face as well as I continued.

"I said your a fucking bitch who always wants to kick me back down! Amy told me how you were talking about my mother Maria!"

Sonic gave me a confused look of anger as I continued.

"You said I let her die! You told her I was a bitch who left her there on the ground and ran for my life! You also told her she was my girlfriend, when that is fucking wrong alone! She was my mother asshole and you can't begin to understand what truly happened that night! So yeah I called you out for what you were and if you have a problem then try and do something right now cause I swear to god you make one fucking move I'll make sure those legs of yours are unable to move for the rest of your fucking life!"

Sonic quickly grabbed me by the jacket and I curled my fists.

"You had no right to talk to Amy nor let her into your house!" Stated Sonic as Amy and Raptor entered the room to find us fighting.

Raptor immediately ran and tried to pull us apart.

"What the fuck did you two do last night!?" Asked Sonic as Raptor pushed him back.

Looking at Amy then back at Sonic I asked.

"You want to know!?"

Sonic immediately got back into my face and replied.

"Yeah!"

Losing my grip I charged Amy and dragged her into my body pressing my lips along hers giving her the biggest, wettest, most loving kiss I could muster through my anger.

Amy was once again caught off guard as I pulled back and looked back at Sonic who was now red.

"That's what we did you blue bitch! Now fuck off!"

Immediately Sonic shoved Raptor into the desks and came at me as Amy moved aside still shocked from the kiss.

"Aghhhhh!" Screamed Sonic as he tackled me into the door.

Grabbing him by the jacket I pulled him out into the hall where everyone began to gang around and cheer.

My friends who noticed tried to get into the ring as I sent my fist into Sonic's face.

"BASH!"

Sonic's head hit the floor as he rolled me onto the ground.

In force he sent a hook my way.

Moving to the side I kicked him back and ran at him sending a huge right.

"BASH!"

Sonic stumbled from the hit and hit the wall as teachers now pushed into the center.

"Stop!" Ordered Shepherd as he grabbed me.

In force I punched Sonic once again in the mouth but this time to see his blood begin to roll down his jacket.

In a fury I was pulled away and held by Shepherd as Sonic was tended by his friends who were shocked he got his ass kicked.

"COME ON BITCH! YOU WANT TO KEEP GOING!?" I asked in anger as my friends laughed at the blue embarrassment.

Sonic quickly exited the crowd by the hands of a teacher as I was dragged after him.

**After School Shadow's POV**

I was suspended for a week and so was Sonic for fighting. Guess that's it for not getting in trouble.

Sitting in my room I waited to hear my cell go off.

"Hello?" I answered as I didn't look at the number.

"Hey, it's Becket Shadow." Said the deep voice as I sat up.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked as he replied.

"I heard about you getting expelled from school."

"Suspended and it's for a week." I corrected as he replied.

"Oh, I thought you were expelled, my bad. Anyway I called about the job you did last night."

"Ok?" I questioned as he asked.

"Did you get all your pay?"

"Yes sir." I replied as he asked.

"Did you get seen?"

"No sir."

As I waited for the next question I heard someone knock on the door downstairs.

"Hold up Becket I got someone at the door."

Lowering the phone I went downstairs and grabbed the door knob.

"BASH!"

In force as I went to turn the knob someone kicked it right into my face.

Backing up I defended myself as five guys in black came running in with bats.

In pain I blocked a hit to my chest but was quickly smacked in the stomach and in agony my phone dropped and I was tackled into my couched by another man.

Slamming over the couch I landed on my table and in force it broke from under and trying to fight back I smacked the man in the head sending him rolling to the side as his buddy sent a bat my way hitting me in the shoulder.

"AGHHH!" I screamed as I heard my bone break.

As I held my shoulder another one of the men grabbed me by the neck and sent my into the TV.

It broke on my body hitting it and with blood rolling down my back I was grabbed and tossed into another man who attempted to choke me out.

In reaction I headbutted him and ran grabbing my phone and heading directly up the stairs for my gun.

"SHADOW WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Asked Becket as I broke through my door.

"Armed men are in my house trying to...!" Looking up in a rush I watched as the men ran at me.

In force I was tackled into the wall and held there while another man sent the bat at my head.

Blocking it barely with my arm I kicked the guy who held me away into his buddies and in speed I leaped for my gun that was under the bed.

Taking it into my hand I was pulled out from under the covers and smacked in the face by a fist.

I barely held the gun now as I was raised to my feet.

Getting roughly pushed into my bed I dropped the gun off and tried to get the man who choked me now off my body.

As I was attempting to break free I saw one of the men pull something out of his pocket.

Using all my strength I kicked the man off the bed and into my closet.

In reaction I stumbled off the bed and to my gun.

Taking it into my hand I aimed up and went to pull the trigger.

As I pulled I was hit in the back of the head with a boot.

Dropping the gun I fell back and tried to react as I was forced down onto the floor by almost all of them.

Having my whole body pinned I reached for the gun.

In loss of energy I watched as it was pushed away by the man who held my arm.

Now trying to fight I failed feeling a sharp needle in my neck.

My eyes immediately rolled as everything went blurry.

"That's it! Go to sleep!" Ordered the man on my chest as I lowered my head letting it rest on the carpet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 9 – Who Leaked?**

**Decker's POV**

"YOU TELL ME RIGHT NOW, DID YOU SET HIM UP!?" Asked Issac in anger as he held me along the wall.

"No boss I swear! I gave him the money like you asked then came back here! I don't know who could have known where he was when he got back from school!"

Issac immediately pushed me aside next to his brother Becket as he tried to figure out what just happened to Shadow.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE HE IS BECKET! I WANT IT NOW!"

"I'm trying Issac!" Stated Becket as he flipped through papers.

"Could it be someone who know Canver!?"

Issac immediately looked at me and asked.

"YOU THINK HE HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY GUYS DISAPPERANCE!?"

"I'm just saying boss! Maybe if someone knew Canver when Shadow killed him, they could have easily found out who it was and got him!"

"Then who!?" Asked Becket as I replied.

"I don't know, but Shadows in danger! We have to find him!"

"Get our other men out there and have them find him!" Ordered Issac as Becket nodded and ran out of the room.

"What do you want me to do boss!?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Go out there and clean up the evidence before anyone finds him!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as I ran out of the building and to my car.

**Shadow's POV Unknown**

In tears I lowered my head as the man raised his fist again.

"TELL ME!" He ordered as he sent it at my swollen face.

"BASH!"

My blood sailed onto the floor as he was pulled back by another figure.

In force he pulled up my head and shouted.

"Tell us what we want to know and maybe you'll walk out of here!"

In anger I spit on his face.

With reaction to my wetness hitting his cheek he slammed the hammer that he held down in my knee.

"SNAP! AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I heard the knee pop.

"TELL US NOW!" Ordered his friend as I cried.

"FUCK YOU THEN!" He shouted as he slammed the hammer down on my other knee.

"SNAP! AGHHHHHHHH!" Tears poured off my bloody face as he kicked me onto the floor while I was still tied to the chair.

"Take a nap! We'll be back for you!" Stated one of the men as he opened the door and left with his partner who locked it up tight.

Crying in agony and blood loss I tried to break out of my chair.

The chains held me up as I saw nothing but black.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted as I felt my knees breaking more.

In a last stitch effort for escape I had to reach for my pocket. Those fuckers didn't take my stuff when they attacked me back at my house.

Feeling my pocket I reached inside to pull out my pen from school.

Quickly popping the cap I turned it around on the chain.

I felt the lock and quickly I tried to pick it. The pen was too big to fit.

I had to get out of here.

Thinking about what I could do I had an idea.

Seeing nothing but black I twisted the pen breaking it open.

The ink was what I wanted.

Taking the ink inside I snapped it open and poured it along my hands.

Feeling it covering me I began to spread it along further.

In force I pulled feeling it slip. It wasn't butter but the ink was slippery enough for me to slip the chain.

In pain I pulled my hands forward and reached down to my feet.

Pulling them out of the chains I fell to the cold floor.

Unable to really stand I rolled to the door I waited as I heard someone coming again.

In agony I attempted to stand and holding in my pain I waited to see the door unlock and open with one of the men coming in to see me gone.

"What the fu...!?" In force I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him inside snapping his head along my chest.

The door shut by itself as I rolled the dead human to the dark blood covered floor.

Feeling along his pants I felt a key.

Taking it I looked to see it was a car key.

Placing it in my pocket I opened the door to see it led into a warehouse.

Looking to see the four other attackers who tried to beat me for Intel I knew they didn't take me to their boss. It was just them and me.

Quickly I exited the door and placed myself along a group of boxes and tables that were covered in nothing but scrap metal.

Looking up I saw a man coming.

Looking around I saw a screwdriver.

Taking it I rolled under the tables and waited till he was by the door.

Quickly standing up I looked back to see the other three were all doing something else by the middle of the warehouse.

In speed I looked back at the man who opened the door where I should have been.

Widening his eyes I made them widen even more as the screwdriver was shoved right through the back of his head.

Dragging him down I rolled him under the table and searched to find a gun.

Taking it I looked up to see them loading boxes onto a truck.

"What are they doing?" I wondered as I moved closer.

Placing myself behind a group of containers I waited to hear.

"So what are we going to do with that hedgehog?"

Looking to see the three men done loading the truck I began to approach the other side of the container I was on.

"He's nothing but a hitman. Once Drake and Austin are done getting what they can out of him we'll dump the body in the river and take the goods to Dreil."

"He better pay up. It wasn't easy getting this hog."

"He almost shot me!" Shouted a man as I gripped the gun.

"Your lucky. He could have killed you."

Turning the corner I shouted.

"Yeah! But now I will!"

The men panicked as I fired.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

One of the men was hit in the head and dropping next to his friends I rolled along the truck as they pulled up their guns.

"Where is he!?" Asked one of the two remaining guys as I jumped on the trunk.

Looking up at me I aimed and fired hitting his eye. The orange goo of the eye splashed the crates behind him as his friend fired at me.

"BANG!"

"Ughh!" In pain I was hit in the arm and in force of the bullet I fell off the truck and onto the floor.

Landing on my belly I looked to see him trying to run for me from behind the truck.

Quickly I aimed and fired hitting him in the feet.

In a large splat he hit his face on the ground as I smiled and fired one more time hitting him in the ear and all the way through the skull.

As his blood splattered along the containers I rolled to my back and held in my arm that was bleeding badly.

Dropping the empty gun I stood up and approach the truck.

In anger I spit on the dead bodies and loaded them onto the truck.

In pain, I covered them with a tarp along with the boxes and got in the drivers seat. Shoving the key I took from them into the ignition I hit the gas out of the warehouse and back onto the road to see I was a good ten miles from my house.

As I drove I decided I was going to pay my boss a visit. That motherfucker better have a good excuse for this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 10 – Where's Shadow?**

**Raptor's POV**

Driving home I thought it would be a good idea to see how Shadow is doing. He beat the shit out of that blue fuck, I would guess he's in the best mood of his life.

Pulling into his driveway I exited the car to stop at his front door in confusion.

"The door was new. When did he get this replaced?" I wondered as I knocked.

Waiting for someone to answer I was surprised when someone came behind me.

"Hey Raptor!"

"Aghh!" In a freaked out tone I screamed to see Sky there with Marx.

"Jesus!" I shouted as I heard them laughing.

"Shut up!" I ordered as they asked.

"What you doing here?"

"I came to see if Shadow wanted to go out to the mall. Why are you here?" I asked as they held hands.

Sky was a light blue hedgehog with long shoulder length hair of the same peaceful color. She was over hot to be Marx's girlfriend but hey that just emans he lucky getting a girl he likes and a girl with a perfect body for her age.

"We were going to meet Dom and Arianna at the laser tag stadium downtown."

"Who's all going?" I asked excited a little.

"Dom Arianna. Ghost and Dove. Dark and Shade. Archer and Rayne, and I think Conner is coming with Kate." Stated Marx as I smiled and asked.

"You want me to come? I can drive you there?"

Smiling Sky replied.

"Your more then welcome, but what about Shadow?"

Looking back at the door I replied.

"I don't think he's home."

"Call him." Urged Marx as I nodded and went for my phone.

**Shadow's POV**

As I neared Issac's place I answered my phone.

"What?!" I asked as I heard it was one of my friends.

"Woo! I was just calling to ask you something Shadow!" It was Raptor.

"Sorry! What do you want!?" I asked in pain as he replied.

"Are you ok? You sound weird."

"I'm fine! Listen I'm driving right now so can you call back later?!" I asked as he replied.

"You have a car?"

In my head I shouted.

"FUCK!"

"I'm with a few friends! Their letting me drive!"

"Cool! Where you all heading!? Cause we're all heading to go play laser tag. You can drive by and join us if you want?" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"We're really busy!" I stated as I looked back to smell the dead.

"Alright then come after your done!" Offered Raptor as I replied.

"I'll can't! I have to go!" I stated as I entered the mansion.

Hanging up I got out to see Decker there.

"Shadow!" He shouted as he hugged me.

Nearly falling he dragged me into the house.

"The truck is full of money and drugs heading to Dreil!" I stated as he widened his eyes.

"Where are the men who attacked you!?"

"Dead! I killed them don't worry!" I stated as he got me inside.

Holding my still bleeding arm I was taken for help.

**The Next Day**

Issac managed to get me back in my place and it was nice of him to fix it up after the attack.

As I checked everything to make sure all my stuff was there I was happy to see it was.

My arm was covered and wrapped with bandage and was stitched up, but my knees were the problem. They were nearly broken according to the doctor who worked for Issac and his brother. He gave me some pills to dull the pain and said to just rest for a few days. Too bad his note won't get me out of school if this happens to last more then the week I'm suspended.

"Did I mention I had to use crutches to get around my place?"

What's even more of a problem is when one of my friends sees me. What the fuck do I tell them?

My plan is to stay locked up in my house until I'm better. It's really all I can do. How can this get worse?

"Ring!"

Immediately picking up the cell I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shadow." My eyes widened at the voice. It was Amy.

**I'm stopping here for today, because of two things.**

**1. I like suspense and 2. I need to think of what comes next.**

**I understand if it is going too fast or if it is boring at first, but I need to get the boring stuff out of the way to crave a path for the story I want ahead. Just bare with me. Cause I think I'm writing crappy chapters right now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 11 – Hide It Well**

**Shadow's POV**

"Hey, how you doing?" I asked as I sat up on the bed.

"I'm fine, I called to know how your doing." Replied Amy as I felt a sharp pain in my arm.

"I'm ok. I'm just resting a little. Considering I'm suspended I might as well catch up on some sleep."

Amy let out a cute little laugh and quickly replied.

"Yeah Sonic is in the same set of mind after the fight. I tried to talk to him, but he won't pick up his phone. Figured I would call and make sure your ok."

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me."

"Yeah but you sure hurt him." Stated Amy as I went silent.

"You know I didn't want too." I stated as she replied.

"He picks on you enough I guess he had it coming soon enough, why not be you to put him back into place?"

"It did feel good." I admitted as she giggled.

Going quiet Amy quickly asked.

"Do you want to go out sometime? I was thinking we could go to the mall."

Widening my eyes in shock I stumbled my words.

"I...I...would love too, but what about Sonic?!"

"I think he'll be fine. Not talking to me anyway. Plus I want to see you." Stated Amy as I felt my heart kick.

"So?" Said Amy as I went to stand.

"Aghhh!" In pain of forgetting I sat back down as she asked.

"Are you ok?!"

Rubbing my knees I replied.

"Yeah I'm fine! Just stubbed my toe!"

"So do you want to go out?" Asked Amy as I replied.

"I don't have anyway of getting there."

"I'll come pick you up." Replied Amy as I asked.

"You have a car?"

"My parents left one for me before they moved away. It's decent for what it is, but I can carry you with it if you want?" Offered Amy as I replied.

"You don't have too if you don't want too."

"Don't worry about it Shadow, I'll be there in an hour to pick you up, alright?"

Feeling hot I replied.

"Ok, I'll see you then."

"Bye Shadow."

"Bye Amy." I replied as I hung up the phone in confusion.

"What the fuck do I do now!? I just really did fuck myself! AGHHHHHHHHH!"

Falling back on the bed I covered my face and tried to figure something out.

Looking to my side at the pills I had I flipped to the back and read the details.

"If I take one I will have no pain for a few hours. If I take two I'll be good for half the day. Three is not recommended due to fainting. Fuck it."

Popping the cap I took out three and shoved them right down my throat.

Feeling nothing I remained on the bed until I felt them kick in.

It was weird at first. My legs went numb then hot, now their kind of stiff and warmer then they should be. As if I just woke I tried to stand.

"Oh wow!" I shouted feeling loopy.

It rushed my head like a wave of heat and attempting to walk I managed to feel nothing coming from my knees.

Gently I grabbed my black jacket from the bed and made my way to the stairs.

Being as careful as I could I made my way down hearing cracks and snaps as I went into the kitchen.

In a panic I took out a bottle of water then made my way upstairs again and back into my room.

I was so worried. I never dreamed of this happening. She's still with Sonic though so I have to keep this formal.

Fixing my quills and brushing my teeth I made myself handsome and made sure the wounds on my arm were hidden. As I checked wounds I saw myself in the mirror.

"Fuck!" I shouted in worry as I saw I was still bruised.

"What do I do!? What do I do!?" I asked myself as I thought.

Most of my right side was black and blue plus it was cut up. I can't wear a bag! I'll have to make something up.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Looking out my door someone was at the door.

It's been ten minutes! It can't be her!

Opening the door I was surprised to see Decker there.

Decker is a dark blue hedgehog with his quills blasted back reaching his two back quills. He had dark brown eyes and he was way older then me. Twenty five to be exact.

"Deck!?" I questioned as he smiled.

"Hey Shadow, I wanted to check and make sure you were ok." He stated as I let him in.

"I'm fine." I stated as he entered and looked at me.

"You going somewhere?" He asked as I shut the door.

"I'm going to the mall with a friend of mine, why?"

Smiling as he saw my quills he asked.

"This friend isn't a female by any chance is it? Because you look like your trying to come on sexy."

Giving a calm look I replied.

"Yes she is. Her names Amy and she's picking me up at five."

Smiling Decker approached my stairs.

Following him into my room he asked.

"Is everything ok here? Is all your property still where it was?"

Nodding I watched as he reached into his pocket.

Pulling out a key he tossed it at me and said.

"Go into my truck and get the suitcase in there. Issac wanted me to give you a little more protection in case of anymore unwelcome visitors.

Nodding I made my way down and outside to see his car in the driveway.

Popping the trunk I grabbed the suitcase and made my way inside and back up to my room where he waited.

"Let me see." He said as I handed him the case.

Taking it on the bed he laid it back and looked at me.

"The code is six, four, one, nine."

Nodding I watched as he popped the case revealing what was inside.

"Holy shit!" I shouted as he smiled.

**Amy's POV 5:00pm**

I pulled into Shadow's empty driveway to find him waiting on the doorstep.

My eyes widened as he got close to the car.

"What happened to you!?" I asked in shock as I stepped out to see his face.

Shadow let a thin smile pop out from his blue cheek and replied.

"I got into a fight with a guy yesterday after school at the old car dealership. It's ok, I'm fine. He's in worse shape then me anyway."

"I didn't consider you much of a fighter." I stated as he smiled and replied.

"I'm not but I can handle myself if I have too."

"Why did you fight?" I asked as he felt his arm.

Shaking his head he replied.

"It was just something dumb that we shouldn't have fought over."

"Are you sure your ok?" I wondered as he nodded.

"I'm fine I took some aspirin to dull the pain of the bruising."

Smiling I nodded and asked.

"You ready to go then?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Oh and I got you a bottle of water for the trip." He stated as he handed it to me.

Smiling I took the cold bottle and replied.

"Thank you!"

Smiling he blushed and replied.

"It's no problem, come on."

With both of us enjoying ourselves so far I waited for him to get in the passenger seat and once he was buckled in I took off towards the mall. I had a good feeling about this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 12 – Friends?**

**Shadow's POV**

Walking with the most gorgeous girl on the planet I stood right next to her side as we entered the mall.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Amy as I looked around.

"Want to go grab a bite to eat?"

With a smile Amy replied.

"That sounds like something I could use right now. The food court isn't too far of a walk, come on."

Following the pink goddess through the crowds of people we found the food court where we stopped and wondered what to eat.

As Amy looked around I noticed the one person I knew I didn't want to see at the moment.

Raptor sat down at a table a good distance from us with Ghost and Dark along with their girlfriends Shade and Dove. They were eating it seemed.

"Shadow!" Called Amy as I looked back to see she found a place to eat.

Coming up behind her I asked.

"You like Chinese?"

Amy quickly nodded and replied.

"It's always been a craving more or less. What you want to eat?"

Looking up I decided to get General toes chicken with white rice. Amy got the same as it was her favorite. With that surprise on hand when we got our food we began to look for a table.

"I got one, over there." I pointed as she smiled and followed me to the table.

As we walked side by side to the table I tried not to get noticed by my friends who were still eating themselves.

As we approached the table I lowered my food on the top and pulled out the seat for Amy who carefully sat down and said.

"Thank you Shadow."

Smiling I replied.

"No problem Amy."

As I looked up I saw my friends staring at me in shock.

As if I didn't see them I sat down next to her and started to eat my food.

"God I hope Raptor keeps them all sitting down."

"Is it good?" I asked as Amy stuffed her mouth.

Looking up at me with sauce on her mouth she nodded as I smiled and chuckled slowly taking my napkin.

"Stay still for a sec." I said as I brought the napkin along her cheek.

Amy got red as I smiled wiping the sauce off her mouth.

Gently placing the napkin back down on the table I continued to eat.

**Amy's POV**

He touched me.

Looking into the side of his eyes I slowly went back to eating my food that he so gracefully bought for me.

As I ate I began to think of something.

"Maybe this hedgehog isn't all that bad. Maybe Sonic was wrong about him."

Smiling I watched as he finished eating his food.

**Shadow's POV**

As I finished eating I looked over to Amy to see she was done.

"Was it good?" I asked as she smiled.

"Yeah it was great. Thank you."

"No problem at all Amy. What do you want to do now?" I wondered as she thought.

"I could use an opinion."

"On what?" I asked as she got up taking my hand.

"Come." She insisted as I looked back at my friends who were still shocked.

Amy dragged me right into a dress shop.

"Dresses?" I questioned as she turned and smiled.

"My gown came in for the prom and I want someone to tell me what they think."

"Me? Why not Rouge or Blaze?" I questioned as she smiled and replied.

"I can already guess what they would say. I want a guy's opinion."

"What about your boyfriend?" I questioned again as she let out a sigh and took my hand.

"I'm asking you to see me naked for a few minutes Shadow. Just say yes and tell me what you think."

With wide eyes I let Amy drag me back to the changing rooms where she quickly stuffed me inside the one nearest the wall.

"I'm going to get my dress. Just be quiet and wait till I knock on the door, ok?"

Smiling I replied.

"Ok."

Amy quickly shut the door and left leaving me alone with heat all over my quills.

"Was this really happening?" I wondered as I heard a knock.

Gently opening the door Amy came rushing in with the dress that was protected by a plastic casein.

Hanging it on the hook resting on the door she asked.

"Does it look pretty?"

"It looks amazing."

"Wait till I unwrap it." She insisted as I watched her turn to unwrap it.

Feeling nothing but my boyish instincts I looked at her butt.

Heat covered me as she bent over to unzip the bag.

I couldn't tell if she was teasing me or if this was just an accident.

Unable to look away I widened my eyes as she turned back around with the dress.

"How about now?" She wondered as my face felt red. I say "felt" because it was hard to tell if you were looking at me because of the black and blue on my face.

"A perfect dress for a perfect woman."

Amy smiled widely and replied.

"Wow Shadow. You think I'm perfect?"

Smiling and blushing with heat I replied.

"I think Sonic doesn't know what he truly has."

That made her blush madly as she asked.

"Should I try it on now?"

As the words appeared in front of me I replied.

"It's up to you."

"I think I will." Stated Amy as she unzipped the back of the dress letting it open up.

With an urge going on between my...ahhhh you boys know. I watched as she took off her shirt exposing her light ivory bra.

Heat rushed my head as she looked back at me in the corner of her eye.

"This can't be happening. It's the pills right?" I asked myself as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

Now widening my eyes and trying not to stare I watched as she bent down to pull them off her legs.

It's ok Shadow." Said Amy really quietly as I looked up into her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed." She urged me as I looked straight at her body. Her underwear matched her bra and with a smile she looked back and gently pull the dress out.

Putting it on the ground she bent back over to unzip the dressed back.

As she bent down I saw her under curves. Once again you boys understand. Feeling nothing but testosterone I watched as she pulled the dress up covering her butt and bra.

"Hey Shadow?" She whispered as I looked up into her eyes.

"Yes?" I replied as she pointed at her back.

"Can you help me zip that?"

Smiling I stood up hiding my "excitement" and gently took hold of her soft shoulder and her dress's zipper.

Pulling up carefully I zipped it to the top and watched as she turned around to stare into my eyes.

"How do I look?" She asked as I smiled.

"You look amazing. Prefect for prom."

With a slight blush I added.

"I know who I'm voting for, for prom queen."

Giving me a huge smile she replied.

"And I know who I'm voting for, for prom king."

"Sonic?" I questioned sadly as she took my shoulder.

Looking into her beautiful eyes she asked.

"Why would I vote for him, when he has never even wiped food off my face, or ever commented me about how I look?"

"Amy?" I questioned in heat as she got close.

"Shhh...just let it happen Shadow." She whispered as she placed her lips on mine.

In happiness I wrapped my hands along her waist and began to tilt my head to the side feeling her tongue enter my mouth.

With loving gaps of air between us as we kissed I gently sat back down on the dressing room stool letting her legs and soft butt rest on my hard lap.

"This is happening!" I shouted in my head as I felt her back with my right hand.

Amy continued to kiss me and in reaction to my touch she grabbed my hand and pulled down towards her butt.

In surprise I gripped her and listened as she let out a soft moan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 13 – Shadow The Happy Hedgehog!**

**Shadow's POV 2 Hour Later**

Laying back down on my bed I had nothing but a smile on my face and a love in my heart.

Amy left me a few minutes ago speechless. Nothing other then what we did in the mall happened here. She said she had a great time with me tonight and that she wanted to do it again sometime. I still have to deal with the fact she's with Sonic, but at the least I can have this secret to back me up whenever he tries to put me down.

"Oh Sonic! I'm an emo!? Well your girlfriend and love of my life has a nice flavor of lip gloss!"

It made me happy. I don't think I was ever this happy in my life. I wanted to see her again but it was enough for today.

No matter what else roamed in my head one question floated among them all.

"Does she like me more then Sonic? And if so then when will I get the chance to be with her?"

Both of those questions tackled me as my phone went off.

Picking it up I answered.

"Hello."

"Hey bro! It's Raptor!"

Smiling I asked.

"What's up man? Why you calling?"

"I know your fucking with me right!? What the hell were you doing with Sonic's girlfriend at the mall?!"

"She wanted to hang out for a bit. So I bought her something to eat then we went to look at her prom dress."

"Tell me you saw her in the dress!?"

"I did." I replied as he laughed.

"Does Sonic know?!"

"According to Amy he's not talking to her ever since the fight at school."

"He's fucking himself man! Make a move and get Amy!"

"I don't think it's time yet Raptor. I don't even know if she finds me attractive." I stated as I tried not to laugh.

"If she came to take you out to eat man she definitely sees something in you! I'm telling you bro make a move now before you let it slip!"

"I'll think about it. If I decide too you'll be the first to know I promise."

"I better!" Stated Raptor as I asked.

"So what's going on?"

"I'm at my place watching a movie. Want to come? It's not like you have school tomorrow or anything." Stated Raptor as I looked at the clock next to my bed."

Looking over to my bedside I saw the suitcase.

"Nah man I have stuff to do."

"Like what?!" Asked Raptor as I sat up.

"I have to get some homework done."

"I guess considering how much the teachers gave you. Hey maybe you can call Sonic over and you two can be study buddies!"

"Fuck you. That is not ever going to happen." I said with a smile as I heard him laugh.

"Alright bro I'll talk to you later."

"Later." I said with a smile as I hung up and approached the suitcase.

Entering the code six, four, one, nine I popped the case up to reach inside.

**Sonic's POV**

"Sniffffffff! Aghhhhh! Man!" I shouted as I sniffed up the coke.

"Like it?" Asked Knuckles as I nodded.

"Good shit man! Where did you get it?"

"Friend of mine back in Jersey. He's loaded with the stuff."

Shaking my head he asked.

"Want anymore?"

"Na man I'm trying to cut back. I want to get clean for Amy."

Nodding Knuckles quickly zipped up what of the drug was left and placed it in his pocket.

"That will be ten bucks by the way." Stated Knuckles as I shook my head and handed him the cash.

"Thank you speedie. Nice to know the bullet got his gunpowder today from a friend."

"Stop with the riddles man. It's fucking annoying." I stated as I laid back on the couch.

"So how's the nose?" Asked Knuckles as I felt it.

"Still hurts cause of that emo."

"You getting him back?" Asked Knuckles as I shook my head.

"I was thinking about it but I think me having Amy is enough to piss him off."

"He likes her?!" Questioned Knuckles as I nodded.

"He had her over his house yesterday without me knowing and he fucking kissed her twice as far as I know."

Knuckles immediately widened his eyes.

"Dude fuck him up!"

"Nah." I replied as he looked at me in confusion.

"Why not!?"

"It's not worth the time. Amy knows he's shit and she wouldn't fuck me over. She loves me and Shadow doesn't have a chance in hell of taking her from me. Plus I love the girl. He's not worth the effort of a beat down."

Slowly Knuckles pointed at me.

"Dude if I was you I wouldn't give a shit. He deserves to get his ass kicked for touching your woman."

Shaking my head I replied.

"Your not me then. He'll get his soon enough I can tell."

Nodding I stood up and asked.

"You want anything before I call her?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"No I'm good. I got to get going anyway. I'll see you."

Waving him off I watched as he shut the door to my house.

As he left I went and dialed up Amy.

"Sonic?" She answered as I replied.

"Hey babe. Sorry I didn't answer before my phone was dead. It just got done charging."

"It's ok. So what's up?"

"Wanted to know if you were ok? I can't watch you in school since I'm suspended so I wanted to be sure that emo prick didn't bother you."

"Shadow is suspended as well Sonic and he's not emo."

"How do you know?" I asked as she replied.

"Cause he's not Sonic. Even you know that, your just too stubborn to admit it."

"Woo babe! I was just asking! No need to get hostile!" I stated as she went silent.

"You ok?" I asked as she replied.

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?" I wondered as she replied.

"Nothing."

"Babe come on. If somethings wrong then tell me." I pleaded as she replied.

"Nothings wrong Sonic I swear. Don't worry about me. Plus don't you have homework to get done before you come back to school?"

Laughing a bit I replied.

"Yeah but I barely know how to do most of it. Especially math."

"I hate to ask, but why not go ask Shadow? He's passing the class with a hundred. Maybe you two can make up for fighting while your at it."

Lowering my head I replied.

"I don't think so."

"Your going to fail then."

"AMY! I'M NOT GOING TO HIM FOR HELP!"

**Shadow's POV Next morning**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Walking down my stairs early in the morning I opened it to widen my eyes in confusion.

"Shadow."

I stood still seeing the blue blur himself at my door.

"Sonic?" I questioned as he held books in his arms.

"I need your help."

In confusion we stared at each other.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 14 – Study Buddies**

**Shadow's POV**

"If Y is fifty and X is twenty seven then where on the graph would you put it? Note there are no negatives. So it has to be somewhere in the positive region of the graph." I stated as Sonic brought his pencil to paper.

Watching closely as he thought hard I smiled a bit as he mark the correct coordinate.

"Is that it?" Asked Sonic in concern he was wrong.

Looking close to make sure I shook my head and replied.

"No, you got it."

"Really!?" Wondered Sonic in surprise.

Smiling I replied.

"Yeah, see? If X is twenty seven it would go here, which you did." I stated as I pointed at where he placed the dot.

Sonic mirrored my view as I continued.

"It's completely right Sonic. You did it correctly. I think your getting the hang of this."

"It's not that hard surprisingly. I guess I just needed someone other then the teacher to explain it to me."

Sitting up I asked.

"What else are you stuck on?"

Slowly Sonic looked in my eyes and then went to his books.

I couldn't believe I was helping him. After all he has done during high school to me and my friends. I hope he lays back now that I can be of use to his dumb ass.

"This." Said Sonic as he pointed on the page.

"Quadrilaterals?" I questioned as he nodded and lowered his pencil on my kitchen table.

"Yeah. I hate them. It's not that I can't do the math, it's I can't do the equations. I forget too easily." Admitted Sonic as I nodded.

"If you can do the work then I don't have to explain how to do it, do I?" I asked as he nodded.

"Can you just write out the equations so I can go home and study them?" Asked Sonic as I looked at the time. School was nearly over.

"Yeah here." I replied as I began to write down the equations.

Sonic watched as I wrote them down on the study notes and as soon as I was done I lowered my pencil and said.

"It's easy to remember. At least how I do it."

"How do you do it?" Asked Sonic as I pointed at the letters.

"Since X is the most important variable I associate it to someone important to me. Basically I take each of the four letters and name them after my friends so I never forget."

"Who?" Asked Sonic as I replied.

"X is my mother Maria. I never forget her cause she is the most important to me just like X."

Sonic stared into my eyes as I pointed at A.

"A is my best friend Raptor. B is my fav teacher Simmons. C is...?" Going silent Sonic quickly tapped my arm.

"C is?" He asked as I replied.

"You get my point. Just name them after people you care about. Tails, Knuckles, and so on."

Sonic knew I was hiding my love for Amy as he nodded picking up his papers.

As he packed up I asked.

"Are you going to need anymore help? Or was this a one time thing?"

Quickly Sonic looked at me and replied.

"I don't know Shadow man. It seems this was weird the whole time. We don't exactly get along me and you."

Nodding I replied.

"It's not that we don't get along, it's that we don't see eye to eye on things."

Sonic lowered his head and quickly stood up.

"Well, I don't know. You helped me out here and I could use it some more, but if it's a problem then just say so and I'll go see Tails or someone else."

Shaking my head I stood up to his height.

"It's not that I have a problem with you, I mean I think of you a friend more or less Sonic because of what we went through back when we were kids, but ever since you got with Amy last year it's like you come to hate me."

Quickly Sonic replied.

"I don't hate you Shadow I just...Ahhhhh never mind man here."

Watching Sonic going into his pocket he pulled out his wallet.

"You don't have to pay me Sonic." I stated as he nodded.

"Nah man here take it." He demanded as he handed me a twenty.

"Really you don't." I said with seriousness as he pushed it into me.

"You helped me so I'm helping you. Take it."

Staring into his eyes I slowly took the money from his hand.

Smiling at me I watched as he grabbed his books and went for the door.

As he reached the door I shouted.

"Sonic!?"

Looking back he asked.

"What?"

"I may regret this." I said to myself as I replied.

"I'm going out tomorrow, do you want to tag along?"

Giving me a surprised look he asked.

"What you doing?"

"I need to get a suit for prom."

Nodding Sonic replied.

"I need one too. Sure man I'll come. When you want to meet?"

Kind of shock I replied.

"How about we meet there around the same time as now?"

Looking at his phone he replied.

"Sounds like a date. Catch you then."

Shutting the door I watched as he walk to his car and pulled out onto the road.

Still holding the money he gave me I slowly turned and went up to my room to place it inside the box along with the rest of my savings. Every bit helps I guess.

Standing back up I looked at my phone that I left up here so that I wouldn't have any problems helping Sonic with his work.

Checking to see if I missed anyone I was surprised seeing two numbers.

Decker's and Amy's. They both called.

Staring at the pair I made the choice to call Decker.

As I sat down and waited for him to pick up I looked to my side to see the suitcase still waiting there.

"Shadow?" Said Decker as he answered the phone.

"Hey man, what's up? Sorry I couldn't answer before I was busy helping a friend." I explained as he replied.

"No it's cool. Listen Issac and Becket have a bigger job, they want to know if you want it?"

"I need a file." I replied as he let out a breath.

"I have it waiting here for you."

"Why there?" I asked as he went silent.

"Deck?" I questioned as he replied.

"Issac wants you to go after Dreil and his gang."

Now for me going quiet I listened as he explained.

"The file is here and Issac wants to talk before you say yes or no. How soon can you get here?"

"I need a ride." I stated as he replied.

"I'll pick you up then. How long do you need?"

Remembering Amy I replied.

"You can come now."

"Alright I'll be there in a bit. Be ready and make sure you wear something thug like." Ordered Decker as I asked.

"What does that mean?"

"Snap back hat, black tank top, rip a pair of jeans up and wear some crappy Vans."

Nodding I replied.

"Got it."

"Alright be there soon."

"K." I replied as he hung up.

Lowering the phone I saw Amy's number up next for dial.

I hated myself but I rejected the urge to call her back.

Placing my phone on the bed I got up and went to my closet.

Time to go from Shadow the Hedgehog to Shadow the wanna be gangster.

**Important thing to note is why did Shadow not call Amy back? What makes you think he wouldn't do that? He loves her right? So what's his reason?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 15 – Ouch!**

**Shadow's POV**

"You look legit." Stated Decker as I approached the truck.

"I tired my best. So why am I like this?" I asked as he replied.

"When you go to do the job, if you accept first anyways. Dreil and his gang are a bunch of thugs who talk shit and act like gangsters. Issac and Becket along with myself believe you need to look the part to get it."

"So I'm going undercover?" I wondered as he nodded and pulled into the street.

"Yeah just make sure you don't do that." Stated Decker as I gave him a confused look.

"Do what?"

"That."

"What?!" I asked in confusion as he laughed.

"Don't talk like that. Act like one of them."

"Are you saying I got to act like the punks in my school?" I asked as he nodded.

"It's for the best man."

Smiling I watched as he went to pull away.

"Shadow!"

Both me and Decker looked out my window to see Raptor there.

"Go!" I ordered as he hit the gas driving off from my confused friend who stared at us as we disappeared along the road.

**Raptor's POV**

"What the fuck!?" I shouted as Shadow and whoever that was with him drove off.

"They fucking left me! Assholes! Fuck it I'll just call him later!" I stated as I turned around.

**Shadow's POV**

Reaching Issac's place we entered and went right off to his office.

As we waited for him to come I thought about ditching Raptor back there. I couldn't risk him seeing me or Decker. It was too much at once. I hope he understands.

"Shadow."

Looking back I saw Becket and Issac enter.

Becket being a big black hedgehog with blue eyes and long yellow streaks going down his sides came and gave me a big mitt of a hug.

"How you doing playa!?" He asked as I smacked his side.

"Shut up. I'm just playing the game. So what's the job Issac?" I asked as he smiled and sat down at his desk.

Going into the bottom draw he tossed me the file.

"Your going undercover in the projects. Dreil and his boys are based there and we need you to do three things before getting paid."

"What's the objective?" I asked as I flipped through photos.

"Objective one and main is to kill Dreil and any higher up in his family tree as I like to call his gang leadership."

Nodding I stared at Issac as he pulled out a bag of weed.

"Objective two. Find the supplier to this shit. Find out where his product comes from and who sells it to him before he sells it back to Dreil. Then kill him."

Looking at the weed I nodded as he looked behind Becket.

Turning I saw a tall fox there. He was a dark brown with a nasty looking face. Made me scared for a sec before I knew who it was.

"Chains will be undercover with you as your partner. He will not be with you in person but he will provide Intel over a secure phone line we will give you and he will update you if I need something relayed to you fast."

Staring at Chains I let him approach and reach for my hand.

"Nice to meet you Shadow. Nice to know we get the chance to finally work together."

Shaking his hand I replied.

"So your not going to be with me?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"Not at all. I will be somewhere close to your target building scouting and doing analysis but that is my job. I will provide any and all Intel I have on anything I can via text mostly when possible."

Looking at Issac I asked.

"What happens when I break cover?"

"That won't be for a while, but when you do the cops will be first on scene. So kill Dreil and preform all objectives before going all out. I recommend taking care of the weed first before going after Dreil."

"What was the last objective?" I asked as he looked at Becket.

"Stay alive."

Feeling the heat I let out a breath of hot air to feel Becket place his hand on my shoulder.

Looking into his blue eyes he said.

"You'll be fine. Just play the game and do what you have too. I will be with Chains helping you through it all."

Nodding Issac quickly got up.

"This is going to be a long one." He stated as I looked in confusion.

"This is a job that will take time. You need to work up to get to Dreil. So do anything you can no matter what it is."

"How long am I there?" I asked in worry as he replied.

"A least two months it will take you."

Widening my eyes I shouted.

"WHAT!? I can't! What about school!?"

"Let us worry about that. We have it under control." Stated Issac as I tried to calm down.

"Your friends will be another problem themselves. As you know Shadow we can't talk with them because of what your going to be doing. So that will be up to you to figure out." Stated Becket as I asked.

"They might call the cops?!"

"You have no history of problems for them to think of anything bad. They might question your friends but that's all they can do. They will drop the case in a week." Stated Decker as I nodded.

"You'll be fine Shadow and look at the bright side when your done." Said Issac as he stepped in front of me.

"What bright side?" I asked as he smiled.

"The job pays seventy five thousand dollars and I have a nice car for you when your done on top as a gift."

Widening my eyes at the cash I asked.

"Are you sure I'm going to be ok?"

Issac smiled and went to Decker.

"Decker has a guy that will get you into Dreil's gang. You just play along and make your way up. With Chains and Becket on scouting they'll find ways to get you up faster. But do not blow cover till your certain you can kill Dreil. No matter what he must die along with his men. Stop him and the drug flow and you'll be set in this business Shadow." Stated Issac as I nodded.

"When do I leave?" I asked as he looked at Chains.

"In a few hours. You have time to say goodbye to your buds but make it a normal conversation. You can't tell them your gone till your gone."

Nodding I replied.

"I only have one."

Grabbing my cell I made my way between my employers and out of the room.

Standing outside the door I dialed Amy's number.

I had to hear her voice before I did this.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy."

"Shadow!?" She shouted as I replied.

"Sorry I couldn't call you back I was helping your boyfriend with his homework."

"It's ok. How are you?" She asked as I smiled.

"I'm fine just wanted to hear your voice."

Amy giggled as I asked.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just hanging around my place waiting for Sonic to come over."

"Amy?" I said as she asked.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

With a hint of sadness I asked.

"Amy do you love Sonic?"

Amy went silent as I said.

"I just want to know Amy. I understand if you do, but after the mall I just...!" In a rush of anger I was cut off.

"STOP SHADOW!"

Shutting my mouth tight I listened in shock.

"Yes I love Sonic! I understand how you feel about this all but understand I'm with him and that's how it is staying!"

"Amy I just...!"

"SHUT UP!"

In sadness I went silent as she screamed.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU SHADOW! AND BEFORE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KISS ME!"

In confusion I stumbled my words.

"But you...!"

"BUT NOTHING SHADOW! YOU AND ME ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND WE NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU SHADOW! I LOVE SONIC AND STOP CALLING ME!"

With tears coming I lowered my phone as she hung up.

"What the fuck was that?!" Asked Becket as he came to my aid.

Seeing my tears he grabbed my shoulder.

In confusion and anger I shoved him off and turned back to Issac.

"What happened?" He asked as I replied.

"Just get me out of here!"

**Amy's POV**

As I smiled listening to Shadow's voice Sonic ran through my door.

"STOP SHADOW!" I screamed as Sonic stared at me in confusion.

"Yes I love Sonic! I understand how you feel about this all but understand I'm with him and that's how it is staying!"

"Amy I just...!" I immediately cut him off as Sonic slowly approached me.

"SHUT UP!"

Shadow went silent as I focused on my fake anger.

"I DON'T LIKE YOU SHADOW! AND BEFORE YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO KISS ME!"

I heard him beginning to cry as I tried my best to stay red in the face.

"But you...!"

"BUT NOTHING SHADOW! YOU AND ME ARE NOT MEANT TO BE TOGETHER AND WE NEVER WILL! I HATE YOU SHADOW! I LOVE SONIC AND STOP CALLING ME!"

Hanging up the phone I tossed it at the wall and watched as Sonic sat down.

"What was that!?" He asked as I replied.

"Shadow called asking if I was in love with him! He wanted me to dump you for him!"

Immediately Sonic widened his eyes in shock and asked.

"What!? I was just there! He...!" I cut him off.

"He wants you gone so he can have me! That fucking asshole!" I shouted as he hugged me.

"Hey! It's ok! Just relax! I'll talk to him!"

"Don't you fucking dare say a word to him! I don't need you getting into anymore trouble!"

With an understanding look Sonic nodded as I stood up.

"Let's go out somewhere so I can forget this shit!"

Without argument Sonic followed me out of my house.

As I pretended to be upset with Shadow I was killing myself inside. I just fucked him up and I know it. I panicked that was all. Sonic came in and I had to do something to cover up. After I get rid of Sonic I'll go find Shadow and tell him the truth.

**Hey I'm sorry to say but I will be posting one chapter a day till next week. I have a lot of stuff to do and I still need to figure out this whole storyline. At least you get something. It will only be till Monday so don't treat will be back to three chapters a day very soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 16 – Forget The Past**

**Shadow's POV**

"Nice to meet you Shadow." Stated the hedgehog as Decker introduced us.

"Shadow this is Wreak he'll be your inside partner in this operation."

Shaking his hand I replied.

"Nice to know someone is watching my back."

"You ready to go?" Asked Wreak as I looked at Decker.

"Are you sure my school will be fine?"

"Becket has that handled no need to worry." Stated Decker as I nodded and looked back at Wreak.

"I'm good to go when you are."

Nodding he began to open up the car.

"Let's go then." He said as he got in the drivers seat.

Sitting in the passenger seat I buckled in as Decker approached the window.

"Both of you stay alive you hear?"

Nodding I replied.

"We'll be fine Decker. I'll be thinking of you."

"Same here." Stated Decker as he looked at Wreak.

"Remember the plan and get it done. You have all the coverage and time to make it happen. I'll be in touch and make sure to keep your phone on at all times. You never know when we might have to talk."

Nodding Wreak and me said.

"Goodbye Decker."

"By guys. Good luck."

Smiling Wreak pulled into the street.

As he drove off I watched as Decker vanished from our sight.

Looking back at the road I went silent as Wreak looked over at me.

"You have anyone that might care about you back there?" He asked as I looked over.

"Nah."

"No girlfriend?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"You ever have one?"

Shaking again he went silent.

"You just don't want one? Or is there another reason?"

"Another reason." I replied as he nodded.

"I only ask because I'm sure you'll be near plenty of women on this gig. You may have to get dishonest and that could be hard if you had a girl."

"You saying I'm going to lose my virginity?" I asked as he widened his eyes.

"Your still a virgin?"

Nodding at him he replied.

"Damn that may be hard still. You care about that kind of thing?"

Nodding he quickly replied.

"We'll figure something out."

"The only person in my life that I wanted to give it too just blew me away less then a few hours ago Wreak." I stated as he looked over.

"If she doesn't want my card then I will find someone else." I stated as he asked.

"So you plan to fuck the girls here?"

"You have to earn that with me. No ones making me fuck without a gun to my head." I stated as he nodded.

"Guess we'll see huh?"

Nodding I refocused on the road.

"We would be there soon."

**Amy's POV**

Walking through the night I rushed to Shadow's house.

Sonic kept me busy for the whole day I need to get away and tell Shadow I was lying when he called. I do like him and I can't let him go now. God I hope he'll forgive me.

Turning to his house I ran to the door and began to bang.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"Shadow!" I screamed as no one came down to greet me.

In a panic I stopped banging and grabbed the door.

It was locked.

"Shadow please it's me Amy!" I shouted as I still got no answer.

About to cry I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

Pressing it on my ear I waited for him to pick up.

**Shadow's POV**

My phone vibrated my leg and pulling it out I saw it was Amy calling.

"Fuck you. Click!"

Hitting reject on the phone I put it back in my pocket and shut my eyes as Wreak still Drove.

**Amy's POV**

"What!?" I shouted as I was cut off on the ring.

Looking at my screen it said the call had been ended.

"Shadow I'm sorry!" I screamed at his window as the house remained dark.

With tears pouring down my face I backed up and shouted.

"I'M SORRY!"

In tears I ran home.

**Shadow's POV**

"Hey Shad? Wake up." I heard Wreak order as I opened my eyes to see we were in the ghetto.

"We here?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yup. Now just follow me and do as they tell you." As he opened his door he came back in and said.

"And try not to act too hard."

Nodding I let out a deep breath of compressed air and opened my door to step out into the dirty, smelly, rotten street that I never once thought about walking on in my life.

"Come on." Said Wreak as I looked over to see him heading into an alley.

Rushing to his side we walked down the dark alley and holding a strong stance we turned behind the huge building and into the back. As we approached I began to make out a few of the gang members.

Most were foxes and one wolf.

They slowly stood up and began to approach us.

Each one was armed. Some held bats as others had Mark 11s.

"Who's this Rico?" Asked the one fox as I held my ground.

Wreak or Rico as it is looked at me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This is my boy Sharpe. He came to introduce himself to the gang."

Looking at me the fox lowered his bat and approached me.

God did he smell like weed.

"Sharpe is it?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

Showing some strength he quickly smacked me with the ass end of the bat.

"Ughh!"

In pain I fell forward onto my knees as he and his boys laughed.

"Tough guy! Rico you didn't tell me he was tough!" Stated the fox as my snap back fell down off my head.

Holding my stomach tight I lifted up my head as the fox knelt down in front of me.

"You listen here Sharpe. I run this place not you. Don't act tough here it will get you killed fast. Now get up!" He ordered as I got on my feet.

"Get moving!" He ordered as he pushed me towards the back door of the building.

Walking into the building all I saw was alcohol and drugs. Along with plenty of hookers and gang members to match each hole.

"Wow." I said as I was pushed by the wolf.

"Don't stop!" He ordered as I walked further inside.

"Left!" Ordered the wolf as I obeyed.

Entering a small room I saw a bed and hedgehog laying on it.

"Ahhhh!" Moaned the hooker on top of him as I stared.

Looking over at me he tossed the girl off the bed and stood up putting away his dick.

"What the fuck!? Who are you?!" He asked as he pushed me into the wall.

Holding my ground the fox who I nicely met before pulled him off.

"Jon this is Sharpe. He's a friend of Rico's." He stated as I was quickly looked at with anger.

"You get off staring at other hedgehog's cocks!?" He asked as I replied.

"Your kind friends pushed me in here. My bad if I got a view of nothing."

"What's that suppose to mean funny guy!?" He asked as I replied.

"I'm saying you have no dick to see."

Immediately the hedgehog laughed and shoved me into door.

"Fucking comedian here! You think your all fucking jokes coming in here like a big shot!? We'll too fucking bad! I'll fix that right quick!"

In force I was punched in the stomach.

"Ugh!" I gagged from the blunt damage as he kneed me in the mouth.

Blood dripped from under my lip as he took me by the neck and ran me into the large room.

"WOOOOO!" The gang cheered as he tossed me into a lamp.

"Smash!"

Nearly breaking my back I was charged and punched in the mouth.

"Bash!"

Staying down I watched as he grabbed me with all his buds laughing and cheering.

"Fuck you!" He shouted as he tossed me into the floor.

Breaking my face I was spit on as he shouted.

"Next time bitch your dick will be on my fucking shelf! Roland go fucking clean this shit up!" He ordered as I remained down.

The hedgehog walked away as the wolf came and lifted me up to my feet.

"Lets go." He ordered as he dragged me up a flight of stairs.

Wreak was behind me as he opened a door.

"Your staying with Rico till we can get Dreil down here."

Going on the small, dirty bed I held in my pain as he left leaving me with Wreak.

"That was fun." He stated as he shut the door.

Looking up I replied.

"Fuck you!"

Giving me a smile he replied.

"Just deal with it for now. Dreil will be here soon to decide if your in or not. So forget about those fucks downstairs and worry about him. When he asks you questions reply to make him happy and piece of advice tell him your good with a gun. It may get you with me more often."

Nodding with blood on my shirt I waited.

**Please vote on the poll I have set up on my profile page. If you don't know how to get there you just click on my name and it should be at the top of the web page. it's super important if you liked love struck.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 17 – Grove Street Remix**

**Shadow's POV**

"You Sharpe!?" Asked a tall human as he rushed in the room.

Looking at Wreak he nodded telling me it was Dreil.

"Who are you?" I asked as he grabbed a seat and pulled it in front of me.

Sitting down he replied.

"Who am I!?"

Giving him a dead look he nodded ad replied.

"My name is Dreil! I run this business hog! Get that through your fucking head and listen!"

Looking away I was immediately grabbed by the chin and turned back to him.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you bitch!"

Staring into Dreil's eyes I gave him the silent treatment.

Looking back at Wreak he shouted.

"Rico I thought you would at least inform your friend here of who I was, but I guess I was wrong!"

"Sorry boss."

"It's good! Your lucky I like you, but Sharpe here... well he's a bit of a puzzle! Came into my home and already caused problems! Tell me Sharpe why should I let you in my life!? Why should I trust you!? And most importantly, why are you wanting to be in the drug business!?" Asked Dreil as I was still held by his hand.

"May I?" I asked as he tore his hand off me.

"Of course why not!?" Stated Dreil as I let out a breath.

"So answer my questions now that your comfortable!" Ordered Dreil as I nodded.

"I want to be in this business because I've sold and dealed for most of my life."

"How long!?" Asked Dreil as I replied.

"Since I was six."

"How old are you!?" He asked as I replied.

"Eighteen."

"High school grad!?" He asked as I shook my head.

"I dropped out seeing my best friend Rico was making more cash then any degree could get me."

Smiling Dreil replied.

"I don't know about that! Rico makes good cash but a degree always helps! But if you make it big with me you can make that kind of cash, just ask Jon or Roland!"

Nodding I lowered my head.

"On with the other questions I asked!" Ordered Dreil as I looked back up.

"You should trust me because I use to run with the Oswell brothers."

Dreil quickly widened his eyes.

"Those crazy fucks back about five years ago!?" He asked as I replied.

"I use to be a dealer for them and in times of bigger dealings I ran management and gun control."

"You know how to use a gun!?" Asked Dreil as I replied.

"Like my own dick."

"Ever kill someone playa!?" He asked as I replied.

"Only when necessary." I replied as he looked at Wreak.

"Can you prove that!?" He asked as Wreak replied.

"I saw him kill two buyers back last month on that Canver shipment."

Looking back at me he asked.

"You know Canver!?"

"Use to before he was murdered a few days ago."

"Sad about that huh?!" Said Dreil as I continued.

"I have no regrets killing a few men in order to get the job done. That's why I think you should take the chance of trusting me."

"Your good at management of deals, selling, buying, can kill and handle a weapon! Sounds too good to be true!"

"I can do anything you have to prove it." I stated as he nodded his head.

"Tell you what! I have a deal coming in, in about an hour! I'm sending Rico and Jon, you wana go and prove yourself to him!?" He asked as I replied.

"Anything to get in this again."

Smiling Dreil patted my shoulder.

"You have a weapon?!" He asked as I pulled up my shirt.

Widening his eyes he reached for it.

Really close to my junk he pulled out the M9.

"Nah playa this anent gonna do!"

"It's my favorite piece and it's done more then you think."

Nodding Dreil handed it back.

"You can use the gun, but that's not what I mean!" Stated Dreil as he stood up.

"What do you mean sir?" I asked as he laughed.

"Sir!? That's new! I like it! Keep it up!" He ordered as he went for the door.

"Austin!" He shouted as a fox approached the door.

Taking his gun he came in and tossed it at me.

"You know how to use that!?" He asked as I picked up the Uzi.

"Yes sir I do." I stated as he replied.

"Then you head out with Rico and Jon in an hour! They'll explain the order of the dealings and what to look out for! You see any funny tricks going on you kill them fuckers and take the cash, the drugs, the weapons and anything of value and get the fuck out before the cops get there! That's an order or you fucking die!"

Nodding I watched as he left the room.

"Nice work." Whispered Wreak as I nodded.

**Amy's POV**

"Raptor!?" I shouted as he walked with his friends to the movies.

Raptor turned and shouted.

"Hey Amy what's wrong!?"

Approaching him I took his arm and dragged him away from his friends.

Pinning him in a corner he asked.

"If I knew you were going to get on me I would have brought protection."

"Smack!" Hitting him across the face I shouted.

"Shut it! I need to know where Shadow is!"

Smiling from the hit he replied.

"I don't know. I saw him drive off into the city with some guy in a pick up."

"Who was it?" I asked as he shook his arms.

"Hell if I know, but he knew Shadow and he looked a bit older. All I know is they ran the second they saw me."

"Why?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Don't know, don't really care."

"Why not!?" I asked in anger as he replied.

"Chill! It's not the first time he's done that to me. Sure it pisses me off but I know Shadow he'll be back soon from whatever he's doing."

Looking down he asked.

"See something you like?"

"Smack!"

Raptor's head spun as I got in his face.

"Fuck you!"

Smiling at me I turned and walked off leaving him to his friends.

**Arianna's POV**

"Stop Dom!" I shouted in laughter as he kissed my neck.

"Come on Ari." He begged as I turned his head and kissed him on the lips.

"We have a project to do then we got to met up with Frost and Archer. You can wait till later can't you?" I asked as he replied.

"With you?! No. I can't help but feel attracted to you."

Giggling I replied.

"Your so corny!"

Smiling Dom sat up off me and helped me up off my bed.

**Archer's POV**

"Look good?" I asked Rayne as she watched me in my suit.

"I still like the red tie." She stated as I smiled.

"You sure? Black on black is nice looking."

"I'm not saying it isn't but I just like red better."

Letting out a chuckle I replied.

"Fine we'll go with red then."

"Thanks Archey!" Smiled Rayne as she hugged me.

"This girl may be better then I first imagined."

Frost just smiled as I hugged her.

"You two ready? We have to met up with the others soon."

Smiling I pulled back and replied.

"I'll just pay then we'll go."

Nodding Rayne and Frost let me proceed.

**Shadow's POV**

I walked down the steps with Wreak as we saw all the weed smoking now hitting the fan.

I coughed from the smell and thickness as that hedgehog who kicked my ass came at Wreak.

"You ready?" He asked as I replied.

"We are."

Looking back he walked by Wreak and got in my face.

"I wasn't talking to you fucker! Shut the fuck up before I shove you in the muffler of my car!"

Going quiet Wreak asked.

"Can we just get this done?"

"This fucking hedgehog needs to know his place before I fucking cap him!"

"I dare you to try." I ordered as he smiled and went for his gun.

Grabbing his arm as he went for the pistol in his pants I pulled it up and brought it up into his face.

"Bash!"

Knocking him back I tore then gun out of his hand and moved my foot under his feet as he stumbled back.

Falling off his feet and onto the floor I aimed the gun at his head.

Every gangster in the house stood up and aimed at me as Jon stayed on the floor with his own gun in his face.

With laughter I smiled and flipped the gun around towards him.

Giving me a confused look I said.

"Relax. Here."

Slowly taking his gun I offered him my hand.

"Fuck you!" He shouted as he stood back up putting the gun away.

Walking to the door the gang lowered their weapons and watched as Jon kicked open the door leading outside.

Following behind the pissed off hog Wreak got close and said.

"Don't fuck with Jon too much or he will kill you."

"I got it handled man chill."

Nodding we got to the car and pulled into the street.

Jon gave me a wicked look in the mirror as he hit the gas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 18 – Deal or No Deal?**

**Shadow's POV**

Driving up to a lone alley Jon stopped the car and looked back at me.

"You let me do the talking."

"Why not Rico?" I asked as he shouted.

"Cause I call the fucking shots dickhead! That's why! Now just stay on my left and watched all those fuckers and make sure they don't try anything! Got me!?"

Staring at him he looked at Wreak.

"Let's go Rico."

Nodding we all got out of the car.

Jon held a small briefcase as he also held his Mark 11 in the other.

Following him down the alley we turned the corner to find a group of men waiting holding guns at the ready.

I stayed quiet as Jon stepped up.

"Where's Nick?" He asked as the men started to spreed out in front of us.

I counted six.

Slowly as everyone went in place a white hedgehog stepped up. He looked like Silver.

"You got the stuff?" He asked Jon as he nodded.

"Right here."

Placing it on the small table they had set up he popped the case to reveal three bags of hard weed.

The hedgehog rested his gun down on the table and slowly examined them.

"Where's the money?" Asked Jon as I began to look around.

Seeing nothing I remained calm as the hedgehog replied.

"Right here."

Lifting up a duffel bag he unzipped it to show the cash inside. I couldn't see so how much is out of mind.

Jon pulled out a stack and closely looked it over. After seconds of interest he put it back and said.

"Nice doing business with you."

Smiling at Jon the hedgehog went for his gun taking it back down to his side.

Wreak was on the right behind Jon as I looked up to see something moving.

Focusing I saw a gang member holding a M4.

"It's an ambush!" I shouted as everyone raised weapons.

Aiming up I fired hitting the flanker in the chest dropping him on the roof.

As I looked to see the others aiming at me I jumped to the side behind a trashcan to see the white hedgehog pull his trigger on Jon.

"BANG!"

"AGHHH!" Jon was hit the shoulder it looked like and Wreak quickly gunned him down as Jon fell back kicking the table over for cover.

As bullets flew Jon shouted.

"Get the money!"

Running out of cover I was quickly cut off by one of the men who had been coming at my cover.

We both clashed guns as I heard another firing at Wreak who immediately leaped to the side away from Jon who crawled for the cash and weed.

Kneeing this fox who held me in place I raised my M9 from my boxers and blasted him in the top of the head.

The fox dropped with his brains among the trash as Jon was aimed at by another gang member.

In reaction he rolled and was forced to cover up as the gangster grabbed the money and weed cases.

"Get him!" Ordered Jon as the hedgehog ran.

Aiming up I fired drilling the two foxes who covered the hedgehog as he ran out of the alley.

Looking back I shouted.

"Get the car! I'll get the stuff!"

Jon quickly got up and ran with Wreak as I followed the hedgehog into a shifty building.

He flew up the stairs with me behind him and in seconds of him making it up I heard him bash into a room.

Turning into the room I found him trapped.

Charging the hedgehog he turned and aimed.

"BANG!"

In fear of the round hitting me I ducked and connected my shoulder to his chest.

"AGHHH!"

The hedgehog panicked as I smashed him into the wall.

Raising my elbow I bashed him in the side of the head knocking him down with the money and weed.

Quickly going for my M9 I aimed.

"BANG!"

The hedgehog's blood splattered my tee as I heard the car coming from outside.

Grabbing both products I opened the window to see Wreak looking out the car.

"Come on quick before the cops get here!"

In speed I jumped the story and landed on the sidewalk.

Leaping for the back seat I opened the door and tossed the product inside.

"Get in!" Ordered Jon as I shut the door.

Hitting the gas he took off back to home.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 19 – Take a Turn For The Bad Side Shadow**

**Shadow's POV**

"So!? How'd it go!?" Asked Dreil as he entered the room with a smile on his face.

I sat next to Wreak as Jon stitched up his shoulder.

"Like shit." Stated Wreak as Dreil looked at Jon.

"Took a hit I see!"

Letting a thin smile cross his face Jon replied.

"I can handle it."

"I know you can Jon that's why your my right! Now! How did my boy do!?" Asked Dreil as he looked at me.

I looked over into Jon's eyes as he glanced at me and I was about to answer when he said.

"He did a good job."

In surprise I widened my eyes and just to make it even more of a surprise even Dreil widened his.

"Really!?" He asked as he nodded very slowly.

"The buyer jumped us and thanks to Sharpe he warned us just in time not only allowing us to have a fighting chance but he also chased down the runner who attempted to get away with the weed." Stated Jon as I looked at Dreil.

"Did you get them all!?" He asked as I looked back at Jon.

"Seven in total boss." Stated Wreak as Dreil looked back at me.

Not saying a word he looked back at Jon.

"So what's your call on him!?" He asked as Jon stopped stitching to look over at me.

He hesitated but I wasn't going to be surprised if he was going to say no.

"I think we should give him a chance."

In shock I looked at Dreil with wide open eyes as Wreak laid back in satisfaction.

Dreil smiled and quickly approached me.

"Well kid you impressed Jon and that isn't an easy thing to do you know?!"

"It isn't." Assured Jon as I smiled.

Dreil quickly sat down and wrapped his arm around my neck.

Dragging me close with a laugh he shouted.

"I think we can give you the opportunity to prove your worth the time! If Jon thinks your worth it at least?!" He stated as he looked at Jon again.

"He is." Stated Jon as I was still shocked he let me go.

"Then it's official kid! Welcome to the family!" Shouted Dreil as he hugged me tight.

Laughing with him I glanced to see Wreak nod and Jon just smile a little.

After a few more loud laughs Dreil let me go and asked Jon.

"So where's my weed and money!?"

"Here boss." Said Wreak as he reached to his side of the couch to pull up the duffel and case.

Dreil looked happy as hell as he took the duffel in hand.

"God damn playa this is a heavy amount of cash!"

"Fifty grand to be honest sir." I stated as he smiled.

"And the weed!?" He asked as Wreak handed him the case.

Laughing at the case he popped it open and took out the one bag.

"I'm happy you managed to get it all back without the cops interfering!" Stated Dreil as he opened the bag of weed.

"Their too slow these days." Stated Jon as I watched Dreil take out a handful of the green drug.

Slowly wrapping it in some paper he had in the case he pulled out a lighter and looked at me.

"You ever smoke Sharpe!?" He asked as I lost my smile.

"No sir. I never had the time" I replied as he smiled widely.

"It's not as bad as people say! Cancer is a loud of shit playa and if you believe it I might as well pop you now and get it over with!"

Staying close to the roll I played I said.

"I don't believe in anything but a bullet to the head killing me sir."

Immediately Dreil laughed loud as hell.

"HAHAHA! I love this guy Jon!"

Jon chuckled a bit as Dreil looked down at the joint.

"Then Sharpe you'll have no problem trying it for the first time right!?" He asked as I hesitated.

Looking into my eyes I replied.

"Right sir."

Grabbing me by the neck he pulled me close and handed me the joint placing it in my mouth.

"It's easy Sharpe just light the end and breath it in through the mouth! Then gently let it out through the same place or the nose. But I don't recommend that cause I've seen guys get green off that! Hahahah!" Laughed Dreil as he handed me the lighter.

Taking it in my hand I looked at Wreak as he nodded telling me to do it.

Going along I raised the lighter.

Looking over at Jon he smiled and said.

"Just breath it in bro."

Lighting the end of the joint I slowly breathed in letting the weed slowly flow through my system.

Pulling out the joint I looked up slightly and breathed out letting the small cloud of smoke out into the air for everyone to see.

Dreil stared at me in suspense as Jon and Wreak waited quietly.

As I lowered the joint Dreil asked.

"How is it?!"

In reaction I brought the joint back up taking one more drag.

Dreil laughed along with Jon as I lowered it again and let the smoke out.

"You know what Sharpe I think we will get along well!" Stated Dreil as I smiled handing him the joint.

"No!" He shouted as he handed it back.

Taking it back I asked.

"Why?"

Smiling he replied.

"Consider it a gift for your start in this family! More to come Sharpe! More to come!"

Smiling as he walked to the door Dreil turned around and looked at Jon.

"When your good I want you to take Sharpe out for a bit! Get him acquainted with everyone and maybe show him around the neighborhood! Teach him like he was your son!"

Jon nodded as Dreil smacked his hands together getting Wreak and my attention.

"I'll catch you all some other time and Sharp!?"

Looking up through the vapors of the joint he said.

"I expect great things from you! Don't make me regret this trust you understand!?"

Smiling I replied.

"Your trust is safe with me sir!"

Smiling he replied.

"Then I'll leave you to it! Goodbye now!"

Smiling him off I looked back at Jon who asked.

"Let me get a hit."

Reaching forward I handed him the joint.

The end lit up as he breathed it all in through his bloody pain in the shoulder.

Taking it out he whispered.

"Good shit."

Chuckling he handed it back and I took another hit as well.

As I smoked the weed I knew I commented myself to this job. "It already cost me Amy, why not a smoke free life as well?" I asked as I let out the smoke.

Leaning back I relaxed feeling the effect of the weed in me.

It felt really calming to be honest.

As I forget everything around me I wondered what Raptor was doing.

**Raptor's POV**

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Shadow!?" I shouted as I banged on his door.

He had to be home. It was the normal time he came back from whatever it is a Shadow does.

"Shadow you there!?" I asked through the door blocking me as I heard nothing.

"Where is he?" I asked myself as I let off the door.

**Shadow's POV**

The room was spinning and colors covered the walls and all objects as I had no joint left to smoke.

"Heheheh!" I chuckled as I moved my hands in front of me.

Both Jon and Wreak began to laugh as I experienced my first high.

"Whoooo!" I shouted as I saw my hands twisting and turning purple and blue.

"You ok?!" Asked Jon as I laughed.

"I feel great. Relaxed."

Wreak gently touched me and looking into his moving eyes I listened as he said.

"It's nice right? It will feel overpowered your first time, but the more you hit the more you get use to it."

Smiling I looked back at the ceiling to see the tie die effect.

Jon just watched me as I laughed and wished for more.

**Amy's POV**

"Pick up please Shadow!" I begged as I dialed his number.

Shadow hasn't answered for hours to anyone and I'm getting worried.

I really hope I didn't do more then I didn't mean too.

"Please Shadow answer!" I begged as it went to his voice mail.

"Hey it's Shadow. If I didn't answer then I'm ether out or doing something at the moment. Leave your name and number and I'll call back shortly. Bye. Beep!"

"Shadow it's Amy! Where are you!? I came to your house to explain why I screamed at you over the phone but I guess you weren't home! Shadow I didn't mean anything I said when you called! Sonic came in and I had to cover up! I know I upset you but please give me another chance! I need you Shadow! Please call me back! Please!"

Hanging up I rested my phone between my legs as I sat down on my bed.

It was getting late. I had to get some sleep for school. Thank god it's Friday tomorrow. Maybe Shadow will want to talk. He can't avoid us for the whole weekend if he's really just hold up in his house.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 20 – Lairs!**

**Amy's POV The Next Day**

School let out and I had to see Shadow. Come Monday he would have to come back to school. He wouldn't miss it because of what I said. I know him.

As I walked down the street I hadn't noticed the fact that I was being chased by someone.

"Amy!?"

Turning around I smiled to see it was Archer and Rayne.

"Hold up!" Begged Rayne as Archer was right behind her.

Stopping to let them reach me I asked.

"What are you two doing together?"

Smiling Archer replied.

"We were just hanging out after school and wanted to know if you were able to join us?"

Smiling I replied.

"I can once I find out where Shadow is. Has he talked to any of you since you last saw him at the bowling alley?"

Shaking their heads I added.

"He hasn't been seen and he won't talk to me for some reason."

"What are you his girlfriend?" Asked Rayne as I gave her a wicked look.

"No, but I just want to be sure he's ok. He hasn't said a word to anyone since Sonic got done getting help for his math with him yesterday."

"Sonic went to Shadow for help!?" Asked Archer as I nodded.

"He was going to fail otherwise. But ever since then he hasn't been seen or heard from." I stated keeping out the part about me yelling at him.

"Maybe he wants to be alone. Shadow is that kind of person around people, even friends." Stated Archer as I nodded.

"I don't know."

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on now!" Begged Rayne as she grabbed my arm dragging me away with Archer.

As I was forced to go I tried my best to find an excuse for not going, but I had none...until.

"Amy!?"

The three of us stopped as Sonic came running.

Letting him hug me I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Sonic gently took my arm and replied.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Looking at Rayne and Archer I said.

"I'll catch up just go on without me for now."

Nodding they let Sonic take me away.

"What's up?" I asked in confusion as he replied.

"I wanted to go see Shadow."

"Why?!" I asked kind of surprised.

Lowering his head he slowly replied.

"We were suppose to hang out a few hours ago and he didn't show."

"Wait! You were going to hang out with him!?" I asked in shock as he replied.

"Yeah! What!? I can't make friends with the guy!?"

Laughing a little I replied.

"It's just not something I see happening. Sure you two working together I can see but hanging out as friends that's a little too far."

"Whatever." Replied Sonic as I asked.

"So you were saying?"

Looking back up into my eyes he replied.

"We were suppose to go get suits for prom when he didn't show. Shadow is the kind of guy who keeps his word and missing out on something like hanging with me is a big sign that something happened to him."

"You think he's in trouble?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"I never said that. I just think he ran into a problem that he might need help with. So I wanted to know if you could come and help me help him."

"Are you sure it's not because of yesterday?" I questioned as he replied.

"I just want to set things straight with the guy. Your with me and he has to understand that."

"I'm sure he does Sonic I just think it was something he had to get out of his system." I stated as he replied.

"You flipped on the guy! I'm sure he got the point and he's upset, but I just want to get things better between the three of us."

Nodding I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Are you sure?" Asked Sonic as I smiled.

"I would like to see him."

"Then let's go." Said Sonic as he led me down the road to Shadow's house.

**Shadow's POV**

"Come on playa you can't be serious!" Shouted Wreak as I laughed.

"I'm fucking telling you the truth dickhead! That's how it happened!" Laughed Roland as we all laughed extra hard now.

"So your saying man that you were caught in the act!?" I asked as he smiled and replied.

"She walked in right when I was done! I was completely fucked but so was the girl!" Laughed the wolf as Jon asked.

"So what happened next!?"

"What happened was what should have gotten me thrown in jail!"

"What!?" I asked as he replied.

"I killed her!"

Laughing hard from the response we watched as he pulled up his handgun from his pants.

"Two shots! Bang! Bang! One to the chest and another to her fucking tit! Dead!"

"You run!?" Asked Jon as Roland replied.

"Like a black guy from the cops, or in my case a wolf from the Alpha leader!"

"Hahahahaahhahah!" Laughter filled the complex as Jon looked at me.

"What about you Sharpe!? What you do!?" He asked as I replied.

"What you mean!?"

"What was your reason for fucking up!? What made you this way!?" Asked Roland as everyone stared at me.

In laughter I lowered the beer I held and replied.

"Alright get this!"

Taking one more sip of the beer I smacked it on the counter and let out a loud burp.

"Shit my fucking bad!" I shouted as Wreak and a few other guys laughed.

"Mine is like Roland's but I was a little more aggressive!" I stated as everyone listened.

"There was this bitch! Her name was Amy!"

Wreak and Jon listened closely and got closer as everyone watched me move my hands towards my gun.

"She was some bitch in high school I use to love! The problem was though she was dating that bully we all had in our lives!"

"You fuck him up!?" Asked Roland as I laughed.

"Yeah, but the girl I did too!"

Getting next to me Jon asked.

"You hurt her!?"

"Killed!" I corrected as everyone went silent.

"This is how it went down! One day she came to my place! She wanted to know if I was ok! I could see she had feelings you know?!" I asked.

Laughing and nodding their heads the guys listened as Dreil walked in to stop at the door.

Looking up we all stared at him.

Smiling he said.

"Go on!"

Letting a thin smile rush my face I continued.

"So I made my move and I kissed her. Next day I beat the shit out of her boy! Got suspended."

Everyone laughed as I smiled.

"Kissed her right in front of him."

Patting my back Jon asked.

"She wanted you right!?"

"I thought man I did. She took me out on a date to the mall and she wanted to get an opinion on her dress for prom."

Letting out happy whistles I blushed and said.

"She took me in the back and got naked. God was she fucking hot. Nice ass and rack to match. I could tell you how hard it was to keep it in, but at least she made out with me."

Laughing I shouted.

"It's sounds good so far but listen to this shit!"

Going quiet I continued.

"A little later on I called to make sure she was ok. At first she was happy to hear me and love struck by my voice, until she lost her shit and flipped on me. She yelled and told me I was nothing and said we weren't ever going to be compatible. I cried to be honest with you all, I thought I loved her."

"So what happened!?" Asked Dreil as I looked up and replied.

"I found her after wards and shot her."

Everyone went silent as I described the lie.

"I loved it. Man did she looked good in red."

Jon stared at me in confusion as I got into it.

"Her green eyes and beautiful hair faded with her wicked sole as the blood drained from her bitch filled body. After she died in my arms I beat her to shit. Left, right, left. I wanted her family to find her unrecognizable. Her nose was twisted to the side of her face. I cut off an ear. Her tongue. I sliced her cheek off with a dull rusty blade. I made her a doll. The cops were too late and found an alien basically. Something they never seen before in this world. I was long gone and from there on I left to the city to find my first gig in drug dealing. I'm sure the cops are still looking for me and her boyfriend...well...I bet he wants me gone. It's never going to happen though. And to be honest with you all...I still love her."

Drinking and smoking weed around me everyone was high and the story made them laugh.

Smiling from my lie I knew it was just the beer. I never drank before but it tasted good and it made me feel good. So what if I made up a cover story. Consider it part of the job.

"Damn!" Shouted Jon as Wreak added.

"Your fucking insane!"

Laughing Dreil came forward.

"Insane and just the type of guy I need for this job going on!"

Going quiet we all stared as he sat down taking a beer.

"Jon here has been working on a deal that will give us big profit and I need a wing man to go with him. So how about it Sharpe!?" He asked as I asked.

"What kind of job?"

"Just a meet and greet! Your going to check terms with the gang and see if it is something we can do! If not say no deal and go! If yes tell them to come see me! Got it?!"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir!"

Running his arm under my back he shouted.

"Then get going you two!"

Jon got up as I was pushed forward into Roland who caught me.

"Come back soon!" Ordered Dreil as everyone continued their party.

Handing me my Mark 11 Jon opened the door and said.

"It will be quick. We'll go. See if it's all good. Then leave."

"Anything for you baby!" I shouted as he pushed me into the wall.

Getting into the car he began to drive.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 21 – A Little Counter**

**Sonic's POV**

Walking with Amy holding my hand we neared Shadow's house to find a truck outside the door.

"Who's that Sonic?" Asked Amy as I replied.

"I don't know. Stay back."

Getting behind me I approached the front door to find it wide open.

"Hello!? Shadow!?" I shouted as I heard some rumbling inside.

Stepping into the house I walked to the edge of the stairs.

The house had been ransacked.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I heard the rumbling getting louder.

Amy remained by the door as I stepped up the stairs

Seeing the hall upstairs trashed I heard the noise coming from one of the rooms.

Looking into what I guessed was Shadow's room I saw a figure dressed in black.

"HEY STOP!" I ordered as he looked up at me in surprise.

"Who are you!?" He asked as I shouted.

"I'm asking the questions! Now show me your hands!"

Walking out from behind Shadow's bed I saw he was holding a box and a case of some sort.

"Get out of my way boy!" He ordered as I screamed.

"Drop it!"

"As you wish!" He replied through his mask as he tossed them out the window and into the front yard.

Defending myself I watched in fear as the unknown robber pulled out a knife.

"Last chance boy! Don't be a hero!"

"Drop the knife or I'll...!" In fear I stared at the blade as the man got closer.

Unable to move I widened my eyes as he sent the blade across my chest.

"AGHH!" In pain from the slash I backed up as the man screamed.

"I don't want to kill you but I will! Now move before you I have no other choice!"

In anger I charged the man.

Pushing him back into the dresser I watched as he sent his knee up into my gut.

Letting him go in pain I looked up to his fist coming.

"Bash!"

Blood sailed off my lip as he sent me back onto the floor.

Attempting to get up I was forced to stand as he grabbed my neck.

"Now move!" He ordered as he tossed me into the hall.

Slamming my back into the wall I fell down on my knees as the man rushed by me.

"Stop!" I screamed as I ran at him.

…

**Amy's POV  
**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could as I saw Sonic widen his eyes in pain.

The robber held his blade in his stomach and I was forced to watch as he shouted.

"I said not to try and be a hero and look what happens! Same as all heroes, they die!"

In tears of fear I watched as he pulled out the blade and tossed Sonic head first down the stairs.

Slamming down face first on each step I screamed as the robber ran out the front door to his truck.

Running to Sonic I panicked as he gagged up blood.

"SONIC!" I screamed as he began to drain blood onto the stairs.

Blood swam up from his mouth as the man drove off.

"SONIC!?" I screamed as he held my hand as tight as he could.

As he tried to hold on I went for my phone.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

"Nine one one what's your emergency?"

"My boyfriend has been stabbed!" I screamed as the woman asked.

"Miss I need to know where you are!?"

"We're on Gare Street!" I stated as she replied.

"Medical personal are coming as we speak!"

"Thank you!" I shouted in tears as Sonic began to feel cold.

Putting down my phone I held Sonic's hand as tight as I could.

"Please Sonic hold on! Helps coming!" I stated in tears as he took smaller breaths.

"Am...amy?!" He whispered in pain as I cried on his blue jacket.

"Sonic please relax! The ambulance is on it's way!" I stated as he began to get pale.

"Amy!?" He shouted as blood splashed my shirt.

"What is it!?" I wondered as he replied.

"I...I...I love...I love you!"

In complete sadness I cried.

"I love you too!"

Losing grip on my hand I tried to hang on but failed letting his hand hit his side.

"Sonic please hang on!" I begged as his eyes went still.

"SONIC!?" I screamed as I heard the sirens coming.

Sonic's eyes stared at me blankly and his quills went cold as the medical personal rushed in.

"IS HE OK!?" I asked they felt for a pulse.

The medics shook their heads in anger and attempted CPR.

"SONIC!?" I screamed as he remained still.

**Becket's POV  
**

Taking off the black mask I rested it down in the seat next to me along with the blood covered knife.

Hitting the gas I went back to Issac's with all of Shadow's belongings.

Fucking heroes!


	22. Chapter 22

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 22 – A Trap**

**Shadow's POV  
**

Stopping at a warehouse Jon and I both got out and approached the building on foot.

"Lets make this fast Sharpe." He demanded as I laughed and replied.

"Anything you want baby!"

Hitting my arm he shouted.

"Remind me to give you less weed next time!"

"Don't do that! I like it!" I stated as he chuckled and held the door open for me.

Heading into the warehouse we approached the door leading into the main area to find a gang member looking at us.

"You two here for the deal?" He asked as we stopped in front of him.

"Yes. Let us through." Ordered Jon as the gangster moved aside.

Opening the door we found that there were about ten guys waiting for us by a table.

As we neared I figured out who was in charge. It was a human. He sat at the table as Jon asked.

"You the head?"

"Just in time. I like that from others I can work with." Stated the human as Jon pulled out the seat.

"Let's not jump too far ahead here. So me what you offer and I will set it up with the boss."

Giving us weird looks at the words that left Jon's mouth the man at the table asked.

"You two aren't the leaders?"

Shaking our heads I replied.

"We're just the messengers. We were told to come and me you and see what you have in store then take it back and inform the boss. He'll then make the final call on our work together."

Jon nodded as the human leaned back.

"Ok, that makes things harder now."

"Why so?" Asked Jon as I raised my gun into my arms.

"I was hoping to get the lead out here so we can make it as soon as possible but seeing as he sent you I guess that won't happen."

Nodding Jon quickly replied.

"It's just business these days now. Don't know who you can trust and we're not about to let our boss go out to this without any idea on who you all are."

Nodding back the human pulled up a case.

"Fair is fair I suppose. Now I believe you brought the money we asked for?"

Widening our eyes in confusion I asked.

"What money?"

The human and his boys ganging around gave us all looks of anger.

"We were told nothing about any sort of money offering. We were told just to come and talk." Stated Jon as the human replied.

"I told your boss we needed a start and he was suppose to bring it to this meeting."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I think your mistaken cause money was never in play."

"Are you calling me a liar?" He asked as I replied.

"I'm calling your bullshit. Money was never involved thus far and you have none coming your way if you keep fucking us around."

Placing his hand on my gun Jon said.

"Relax."

Taking a breath he looked back at the human who reached for his side.

Eying him closely I listened as Jon said.

"As you said fair is fair. I will call my boss and ask."

"Can't let you." Stated the human as I readied myself.

"Why not?" Asked Jon as he went to lean up.

Looking at his side the human replied.

"Cause it's not as we say optional."

Feeling a gun on the back of my head I went still as the human jumped up aiming at Jon who leaned back in his chair.

"NYPD!"

Letting his arms drop to his side Jon shouted.

"Of course!"

Getting up from the table the human grabbed Jon and shoved him face first on the ground.

"Drop it!" Ordered the cop behind me.

Dropping the gun I backed up as he forced me down next to Jon who was getting cleaned of weapons.

Looking into his eyes he said.

"It's ok."

Nodding the cops lifted us up and pushed us towards the door leading into the back where their cars waited.

Slamming us into the cars I felt a pair of cuffs getting placed on my hands.

Locking me up tight I stared at Jon who was also cuffed.

"Get in!" Ordered the cops as they opened the car back door.

Shoving us inside they slammed the door shut and got in.

Looking over at Jon he remained calm.

I tried to relax but getting arrested is on my not to do list.

"Hold still." Ordered Jon under his breath as I felt something go between my fingers.

Looking down to the side as the cops drove I saw Jon had ripped up the car seat a little.

"Pick it." He ordered silently as I felt a spring in my fingers.

Going along I began to pick the cuffs.

"Click."

Hearing the cuff open I let them drop behind my butt as Jon already had his off.

Looking over he nodded.

Nodding back I waited as he kicked the glass in front of us.

"Stop that!" Ordered the cop as he kept kicking.

"Kick this!" Ordered the officer as he raised a black glass up from the covers of the normal glass.

I knew what he was doing.

As soon as the glass was up Jon said.

"They can't hear us. Help me rip this."

In a rush now we tore up the back seat with our claws.

As it ripped open Jon ordered.

"Get in."

Nodding I leaped through the hole and into the trunk.

With him behind me he went for the trunk lock.

"And...got it." He whispered as the trunk popped.

Opening it up Jon and me waited till we saw a soft landing as we slowed a corner.

"Go." He ordered as he leaped out landing on the street.

Going right after him I landed a few feet away as he shouted.

"Let's get out of here before they find out we're not there!"

Nodding my head I followed the hedgehog as he lead me back to our place.

Jon has done this before I can tell. I wouldn't have known how to do that without him.

"I should have known it was a set up!" He stated as we ran.

"What now!?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Now we tell Dreil and see what he thinks of the problem we have."

Focusing on my running Jon asked.

"You hurt!?"

"No! Why!?" I wondered as he replied.

"Just making sure!"

Smiling I continued to follow as we neared home.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 23 – Sonic?**

**Amy's POV**

"So tell us Miss Rose, what exactly happened when you were attacked?" Asked the officer as I waited outside the hospital room door.

Wiping my face off of tears I looked up at the officer and replied.

"We were going to see our friend Shadow the Hedgehog when we saw a man parked outside his house. I don't know if he was a robber or something but he had his truck packed with his things."

"Where was your friend at this time?" Asked the officer as I cried.

"I don't know. He hasn't said a word since yesterday to me or anyone. He wouldn't answer his phone and he wouldn't come outside."

"Why?" Asked the officer as I looked up at the door where Sonic was behind.

Lowering my head and not responding the officer gently got down and said.

"If it will help in any way Miss Rose please, you have to tell me."

Shaking my head I replied.

"Me and Shadow have been getting close."

The officer nodded and let me go on.

"We kissed. We hugged. This whole time though I'm dating Sonic who is the blue hedgehog in there."

"Does he know about this?" Wondered the officer as I replied.

"No."

"Did something happen that might have caused him to not talk to you or leave to go somewhere?"

Nodding I replied.

"He called yesterday around five and at first it was just to see how I was doing. He sounded like he was sad, but I don't know why."

Nodding at me I sniffed up sadness and continued.

"We started off talking like we were a couple. It was nice and full of care. I made him feel good, before my boyfriend walked in."

"What did you do Miss Rose?" Asked the officer as I hesitated.

"Miss Rose?" Said the officer in an urge as I replied.

"I yelled at him and told him to fuck off basically."

Nodding the officer went silent.

"I told him to leave me alone and stop calling. He always loved me since we first met about ten years ago. To be honest I liked him too, but I completely fucked him up. I told him we were never going to be together and to never see me again. I caused this all to happen!" I cried as the officer let me fall into his chest.

Holding me softly the officer said.

"It's ok. We'll find him. He probably just ran off. Miss Rose?"

Looking up in tears the officer smiled.

"We'll find him."

Smiling I replied.

"Thank you."

Nodding his head the doctor cam out.

"Miss Rose?" He said in sadness as he stopped next to the officer.

"Yes?!" I shouted in hope.

"Your boyfriend is ok. We got him to pull through the wounds inflicted on him."

"Really!?" I asked in happiness as he smiled.

"He isn't all there but he's awake. Come."

Immediately I ran into the room to find the blue hedgehog laying there staring off in space.

**Officer Merk's POV**

Letting the bitch go I stood up from my act and followed her into the room where she immediately hugged her lucky bastard of a boyfriend.

"Sonic?!" She whispered as he looked over into her eyes.

Smiling the hedgehog hugged her as best as he could.

As I watched this act from her I had every urge to tell her boyfriend about her little affair.

In disgust I watched the tears flow off her face as the doctor approached me.

"I happened to find a photo of the boy your looking for in our records last time he was here. Please use it to help you find him."

Nodding I took the photo from his hand.

Moving into my face I let out a burst off anger with my eyes as I saw who it was.

It was that black and red hedgehog who cursed me out and hit me back a few days ago. That fucking hedgehog. Smiling I put the photo down to my side as the female hedgehog by the name of Amy Rose continued to hug her "boyfriend."

Feeling anger all over I turned and left the room.

The doctor immediately came after me.

"What do I tell the girl sir?" He asked as I stopped and replied.

"Tell her we will start the search immediately for her friend."

Nodding with a smile he ran back into the room.

Continuing my walk outside the moment I reached my squad car I pulled out the photo and gave it one last good look.

As in the words of this hedgehog all I have to say is.

"Fuck you."

Tearing the photo in half I let it fall into the rain and quickly got into my car pulling away.

Like I'm going to waste my time searching. That hedgehog is on his own I'll make sure of it.

**Raptor's POV**

Watching as the police officer left I approached where he was and picked up the ripped photo to see it was Shadow.

Feeling nothing but rage I placed it in my pocket and went into the hospital.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 24 – Ladder**

**Shadow's POV**

Dreil sat on the couch in thought as Jon and me stood before him.

"So your telling me playa that the NYPD was the group of men I was doing business with?" Asked Dreil as Jon replied.

"They were hoping you would be the one to come to the meeting. I think their trying to shut us down."

Nodding Dreil smiled and said.

"Don't take anger out on this boys but I'm glad it was you two who got arrested rather then me."

Nodding to the truth behind that statement I asked.

"What are we going to do? It's obvious that the cops have some string attached to our gang."

Nodding Dreil asked.

"Jon? You said they were looking for money at the deal right?"

"Yeah." Replied Jon as Dreil looked at Roland and Wreak who sat down across from him.

"It seems the NYPD is low on funds to be coming to me for cash. So how about we kick them while their down?"

Everyone stared at Dreil as he stood up and approached the nearby gun resting on the table top.

Taking it into his hands he looked back at me and tossed it into my arms.

"I want you Sharpe, Jon here along with Wreak and Roland to go and pay the local bank a visit!"

Staring at Jon in need of help Jon stood up and asked.

"What are you saying Dreil?"

Dreil smiled and walked to him.

Placing his hand on his shoulder he replied.

"Your going to rob it blind. Take these guys with you. Keep the people inside down. Kill any guards and cops in the way to the vault. Then steal the money inside."

"How do we get into the vault?" I asked as Dreil smiled.

"It's a local small hood bank Sharpe. The door control should be in one of the computers. Just find it in the system and hit the switch. Easy as that."

"What do we do with the money and where the hell are we going to go after we manage to get out alive?!" Asked Wreak as Dreil replied.

"I'll have a car waiting for you about a block away from the bank's back door. Just get to the car and come back here."

"Are you sure that's the best idea? We could be carrying a million bucks!" I stated as Dreil replied.

"I'll handle the cash just go get it and bring it back here, then we can deal with the other problems!"

Nodding I looked at Jon who quickly grabbed my arm while getting Wreak and Roland up from their seats to follow us upstairs.

"Let me know when your leaving!" Ordered Dreil as we followed Jon up a few flights.

**Raptor's POV  
**

Sitting on Shadow's bed I thought deeply about where on earth he could be.

Nothing makes sense. All his things are gone, even his clothes.

I had nothing to look at but Sonic's blood that rested outside in the hall.

"Come on Shad... where are you?" I asked as I tried to figure this all out.

For years he has disappeared and shown back up a few hours later without telling anyone where he was. I have no idea if he goes out into the city or if he just goes somewhere away from us but it's nearly been two days. He's not on a normal visit... he's missing.

Standing up from the bed I walked downstairs and began to look around.

As I looked through the area I noticed something on the floor.

"What the?"

Bending over onto the ground I took it in my hand to see it was large black quills.

"Who's are these?" I wondered as I knew they weren't Shadow's, they were too thick.

Placing one of the quills in my pocket I walked outside to find it getting dark and it was starting to storm.

Rain ran along my hoodie and bandana as lightning neared.

"I should get home." I said to myself as I looked down at the ground.

Letting out a sigh I began to walk to the curb.

Right being to my house and left to the main city of New York I turned left and said fuck it to my bed. I don't have school tomorrow and Shadow isn't waiting. I'm going to find him. I promise.

**Shadow's POV  
**

"Sharpe!" Looking to my side as I packed a duffel I saw Jon toss me a black face mask.

Nodding I put it in my hoodie pocket and continued to load up my duffel with ammo.

As soon as I was done Jon took the bag and asked.

"Is everyone good?!"

Wreak and Roland nodded as I replied.

"We're all set. Let's do this."

Nodding Jon lead us downstairs where Dreil still waited.

"You set!?" He asked as he remained on the couch.

"Yeah boss." Replied Jon as he stopped in front of him.

"Be careful. I have the car already waiting. It's on Cruveway Street waiting for you boys to clean out the bank."

Nodding Jon went for the door with us behind him.

"Jon!?" Shouted Dreil as we stopped and looked back.

"Don't fuck this up. Get the money and your asses back here before the cops do."

Nodding in weight Jon let us by and followed us to the car we had waiting where he gave me the ammo and got to driving us to the bank.

As we drove everyone loaded up their weapons and got their masks ready under their clothes.

"Does Dreil make you do this type of shit normally!?" I asked Jon as he looked back from driving.

"Nah, mostly deals. Nothing this big."

"You think we have a chance?" I asked as he lowered his eyes.

"I hope." He replied as Wreak asked.

"What if the vault won't open?"

Jon looked at me and replied.

"We're going to run as fast as we can and hope to god Dreil doesn't kill us when we come back with no money."

Going silent Jon neared the bank as I finished loading my weapon.

Feeling the car come to a stop I looked up to hear Jon let out a huge breath of air.

"Here we are." He stated as he looked out the window to see the bank.

Looking myself I saw it was a fairly small bank. It's just a small hood bank like Dreil said.

"Cops will be on scene when the first panic button is hit. Keep the tellers away from the buttons under the counter and maybe we won't have to deal with the cops." Stated Jon as he got on his mask.

Everyone quickly covered up and as soon as we were set we waited for Jon who was going really slow.

Letting out another breath he ordered.

"Let's go. Sharpe you get the vault open. Rico keep the tellers down. Roland keep any civilians down in the lobby. I'll get the guards, then help Sharpe with the money. We're going to leave out the back and run a block down to the car. No one gets left behind you all understand? He asked as we all nodded and grabbed the door handles.

Nodding he ordered.

"Go."


	25. Chapter 25

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 25 – Too Easy**

**Shadow's POV**

"GET DOWN!" Ordered Wreak and Roland as we ran into the bank.

People screamed and fell on their bellies as Jon aimed at the guards who went for their weapons.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The guards were no problem and Jon dropped them as I hopped the teller desk where Wreak had already gotten the three workers down on their knees.

"GET THE VAULT OPEN!" Ordered Jon as I ran to see a small computer on the side of the door.

Flipping through the start up I saw "open" printed on the touchscreen. Hitting the button I saw it needed a pass code.

"WHAT'S THE CODE!?" I asked Wreak as he grabbed one of the tellers and sent them at me.

Panicking as I caught the girl I slammed her head down on the panel and ordered.

"ENTER THE CODE BEFORE I ENTER YOUR FUCKING BRAIN WITH THIS GUN!"

Crying the woman screamed.

"I don't know it!"

"TELL ME!" I ordered as she fell down on her knees.

"I DON'T KNOW I SWEAR! PLEASE DON'T HURT...!"

"SMACK!"

Smashing my gun on the side of her head she dropped as Wreak grabbed the next and sent him my way.

"TELL ME THE CODE!" I ordered as he shivered in fear.

"I can't!" He screamed as I aimed at his head.

"I WILL KILL YOU! TELL ME THE CODE!"

Unable to respond I kicked him in the gut.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME BEFORE YOUR OUT OF CHANCES FOR HAVING A FAMILY!'

Crying in pain the man looked up and shouted.

"Seven! Six! Three! Nine! Five!"

Entering the code the lock popped and I heard it open.

"I GOT IT!" I stated as Jon hopped the desk and ran to me as the door swung open.

"KEEP EVERYONE DOWN!" Ordered Jon as we ran inside to find a covered block.

Ripping off the cover we found the money.

Placing the spare duffels on the ground Jon cut open the plastic cover and ordered.

"GET IT ALL!"

Placing bundle after bundle in the bags we slowly got down in the block of cash.

As three bags were filled Jon carried them out to give one to Wreak and Roland.

As I finished mine Jon ordered.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Nodding I zipped my bag and ran out to see a woman going for a panic button.

"STOP!" I ordered as I raised my gun.

The women screamed and leaped as I fired on her.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Hitting her in the sides she fell to the floor dead as I stopped in my tracks. I never killed a woman before in my life.

"COME ON!" Ordered Jon as I ran out the back where Roland and Wreak were already booking it to the car.

Running down the block we found our ride.

That fox who I first met waited inside as we jumped in.

"Got it all?" He asked calmly as we shut the doors.

"Yeah go!" Ordered Jon as we ripped off our masks.

The fox drove off as the money rested on our laps.

**Raptor's POV**

Walking around I felt my phone go off.

"Hello?" I answered as I heard.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" It was Alicia.

"Relax! I'm just out for a bit!"

"Where!?" She asked in a fury as I replied.

"I'm just going to the mall. Why? You sound all crazy?" I asked as she replied.

"Sonic was stabbed! That's why!"

"I know already I was there when he woke up a few hours ago. Damn girl I'm Raptor not facebook! I know everything before anyone!" I stated as she asked.

"When are you coming back to your place? I want to see you."

"I don't know. It's a pretty big mall. I might get lost." I stated as she shouted.

"Fuck you! When are you coming!?"

"Your not my mother! Let me spend my Friday the way I want!" I ordered as she replied.

"Your so stubborn!"

"Bye love!" I shouted as I hung up.

Letting out a sigh I placed my phone back in my pocket and continued my walk after Shadow. Where ever he was.

**Shadow's POV**

"Nice!" Shouted Dreil as we watched him go through the money.

"Anyone notice you!?" He asked as Jon replied.

"No one."

"How many dead!?" He asked as he pulled up a cash bundle.

"Three." I replied as he nodded zipping up the bag.

Smiling Dreil handed the cash to the fox.

"Get it up to my room! I want to count it later!"

Nodding the fox dragged the four bags up stairs.

Looking back at me he said.

"Your doing good boy! To be honest I thought you would have been dead a few hours ago, but I guess I was wrong."

"I said I was worth the time sir." I stated as he smiled.

"You sure are! Come with me!" He begged as I looked at Jon.

He nodded letting me go with Dreil who dragged me after the fox.

Walking up stairs and even more flights to the top we entered a huge room. It had to have been Dreil's.

Letting me go next to the cash he said.

"Have a seat anywhere Sharpe I want to talk to you!"

Nodding I sat down on the large couch he had in the center of the room and waited as he pulled up the bags of cash.

Dumping each one on the ground he said.

"Help me count this while we talk!"

Nodding I pulled over a bundle and began to count as he pulled over his own pile.

Getting next to me on the couch he got close and said.

"This was a huge score for such a small task."

Looking over into his brown eyes I asked.

"You think robbing a bank was easy?"

Smiling and letting out a small laugh he replied.

"Wasn't it?"

Lowering my head I replied.

"It may have been easy but I...I didn't want to do what I had to."

"What you do?" Asked Dreil as I looked up.

"I killed a woman."

"I thought it was easy?" Questioned Dreil as I replied.

"Amy wasn't hard to kill I had the motivation to do it, but bluntly shooting another is harder."

Nodding he replied.

"Your saying if you don't have a reason to want a person dead it's harder to actually kill that person?"

"Yeah." I replied as I lowered the money I held.

"How much?" Asked Dreil as I got another.

"Five thousand."

"So let's do some math here Sharpe. We have how many bundles?" He asked as I counted.

"Eighty six."

Nodding Dreil quickly asked.

"Eight six times five thousand is?"

"I thinks it's four hundred and...!?" Stopping instantly I was caught off guard as Dreil grabbed my leg.

"What are you doing?" I asked in confusion as he stared into me.

Smiling he replied.

"I'm letting you get close to me Sharpe."

"I think you misunderstand me sir." I stated as he gripped my pants.

"Come on Sharpe. Just listen up. I like trying out the new ones."

"New what!?" I asked in fear as he leaned in.

"New guys." He whispered as he kissed me deeply.

Panicking I fell back into the couch as a hooker entered the room.

Getting off me leaving me in shock I stared at the girl as she looked into my eyes.

"GET OUT!" Ordered Dreil as she ran.

"NO WAIT!" I begged as he jumped back on my face.

Dreil was too big of a guy to get off. I was stuck here.

Gasping for air as he kissed me I panicked and forced my head to look away.

"We can make this really quick Sharpe. Or really long. Your choice."

"How about not at all!?" I asked in anger as he replied.

"Not a choice sorry."

Kneeing him in the chest I pushed him off the couch and ran for the door.

"Click!"

Stopping in my tracks as I heard the gun I looked back to see him aiming at me with his hand gun.

"Get back here now." He ordered as I remained still.


	26. Chapter 26

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 26 – Setting Up Lines**

**Shadow's POV  
**

Turning around slowly to see the gun in my face Dreil calmly ordered.

"Come over here now."

Watching my steps in a shaking pattern of fear I approached the large human and stood perfectly still staring directly into his eyes.

Placing the gun on my stomach Dreil leaned forward gently biting down on my neck.

Shutting my eyes in fear as he nibbled up to my ear I remained still as he felt my back.

"Is this so hard?" He asked me as I shook.

"I'm not comfortable with this sir." I stated as I tried to remain in my act.

Smiling he placed his hand under my chin and gently dragged my eyes into his.

"I'm I that bad at this Sharpe?" He asked as I replied.

"I never said you were, but having me forced to stand here at gunpoint doesn't help."

Letting out a small laugh he replied.

"Then let's not."

Watching as he tossed the gun across the room I was immediately jumped back into the couch.

Pushing him off my face I shouted.

"I'm not like this Dreil!"

Pulling out a blade he placed it on my neck.

Lowering my hands as I felt he was getting hard on me I stared into his cold eyes as he pressed down.

"You may not be Sharpe, but I am. Now prove your loyalty."

Forcing me to let him kiss me I remained still and began to cry.

Slowly pulling off my lips he ran his finger under my tear and tossed it away.

"Don't cry Sharpe. This will be over soon. Just let me do it."

"I'm sorry if I said or did something that gave you the wrong idea Dreil, but I'm not able to do this with you."

"Why not?" He asked as he kept the blade on my neck.

"I'm not gay. I'm not into humans. I'm not attracted to you. I'm not going to let this go on. I have dignity."

Smiling he replied.

"You came to my house and joined my family. The least you can do is pay rent. It's not like your the first to go through this."

"What?" I questioned as he replied.

"You think Jon wanted too? Or Roland? They're my bitches. Just like you. Now shut up and open your legs."

"Fuck you!" I shouted as he pressed down on the blade cutting me open a little.

In pain I let my legs open up and I watched as he grabbed my pants.

"Shhhhh now Sharpe. I'll be quick."

Feeling my pants drop with my boxers I began to panic as he undid his.

"Stop please!" I begged as he pulled me in.

Feeling the blade cut me more I cried in fear as he moved into my body.

As I felt his touch I used all my will to head butt him.

Our heads bashed together and in confusion he lifted off me and in reaction I took the blade from his hand and turned it into his arm.

"AGHH!" He screamed as I rolled away pulling up my pants.

Running for the door I opened it to look back to see him on the ground.

Booking it into the hall I ran down the stairs and onto the second floor where I found Jon and Wreak waiting in our room.

Running into Jon's arms he asked.

"What the fuck is up with you Sharpe!?"

Falling back into the room I shook and replied.

"That fucker tried to rape me!"

Jon widened his eyes in shock as Wreak came forward placing a cloth on my neck to cover up the blood leaking out of me.

"Relax Sharpe!" Ordered Jon as I tried to breath.

As they held me Dreil ran into the room to scream.

"I'm not done with you!"

Immediately Jon got up and got in his way.

"Move Jon!" Ordered Dreil as Jon shouted.

"Your not fucking touching him!"

"I'm your boss and you'll do what I say now move!"

"Fuck you!" Shouted Jon as Dreil swung his arm at him.

In an instant Jon ducked the blow and sent his right hook his way knocking Dreil on his ass.

Dreil remained there in shock staring at Jon as he had his eyes wide open in shock.

As the gang watched, Wreak and Roland who had just ran in came to continue helping me as I tried not to bleed out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Ordered Jon at Dreil as he backed up slowly.

Seeing Jon's anger Dreil stood up and made his way to the door.

"LEAVE!" Ordered Jon as Dreil backed out of the room.


	27. Chapter 27

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 27 – A Night With Jon And Roland**

**Shadow's POV**

Sitting in back of the car I remained in deep thought as Jon drove with Roland up front next to him.

"Come on Sharpe." Said Jon real nicely as he popped the locks.

Slowly getting out of the car I watched as Jon approached placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Let's have a few drinks, huh?"

Nodding he smiled.

"I knew this would make you feel better. Come on, let's get a table."

Walking into the bar Jon sat across from me as Roland pulled up a seat.

Ordering a few beers Jon remained silent as I stared down at my arms.

"Sharpe?" He said gently as I looked up to see both him and Roland giving me looks of sadness.

"We know what that was like man." Stated Roland as Jon nodded.

In sadness I asked.

"Did he force you?"

Both nodding I lowered my head.

"We had no choice really Sharpe. He... he's a monster at heart, but in a great disguise. We should have warned you." Stated Jon as Roland added.

"It's our fault this happened to you. We should have went with you."

Shaking my head I replied.

"It's ok."

"Dreil's pissed off now Sharpe and it's going to be between you and me on who he hates more now." Stated Jon as I nodded.

"What do we do?" I asked as Roland looked at Jon.

"We give him space. I know it's hard on you right now cause it just happened, but we...!" Cutting him off I said.

"I'm fine."

"You don't have to cover it up man." Stated Jon as I shook my head.

"I'm not." I stated as Jon went silent.

"Dreil won't try it again. He's already exposed and after Jon nearly knocking him out he will be locked away for a bit. We have the time to talk about this Sharpe you can trust us to be understanding."

Looking into the wolf's green eyes I replied.

"I want to kill him."

"So do we." Stated Jon as I asked.

"Then why don't we?"

Looking at Roland they replied.

"We can't."

"Why not?" I asked as Jon got a hand on the beers.

Taking one he replied.

"The whole gang would turn. It would be basically me, you, Roland here, and Rico. We wouldn't kill them all."

Lowering my head Roland quickly tapped my shoulder.

"How about this. We finish these drinks. Go back. Get some rest then tomorrow since Dreil will be locked away in his room we all go out and chill?"

Looking up to Jon he quickly replied.

"I'm down with it. How about you Sharpe?"

Nodding slowly I replied.

"Sounds fun."

Smiling Roland hit my arm and said.

"I promise Dreil will be done with you now that he knows where you stand with him. You can forget about him for a while. In the mean time we can hang out."

Smiling a bit I replied.

"Ok."

Looking back at his beer Roland continued to drink as I thought about my friends.

"I miss everyone and it's been two days. I have two months here, what am I going to do?"

**Raptor's POV 1 Hour Later**

Walking down the raining street I neared a bar.

I've been walking for hours looking around and so far all I seen was hookers who wanted my dick, drug deals, plenty of gangs, and murder in random alleys. If Shadow is down here somewhere he must be in trouble.

"Come on Sharpe let's go...! Whoo!"

Not looking where I was going I bumped into a buff Dark green hedgehog wearing what looked to be a gang uniform.

"Oh shit! My bad man!" I stated as he patted my shoulder.

"It's all good. Let's go guys." He said in a deep voice as his two friends walked by me.

Standing still as they went to the nearby car I looked at the other hedgehog wearing more gang gear.

Getting a stare going on I widened my eyes to see a black tail coming from the rear of his pants.

Now in concern I began to slowly approach them.

As the hedgehog turned to open the back door to the car I widened my eyes and picked up my pace to see a long red streak going under his snap back.

"Shadow?" I whispered under my breath as I neared the car.

Looking up at me the hedgehog widened his eyes shutting the door in speed.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as they drove off leaving me in confusion.

"No fucking way!" I shouted as I watched the car drive down the road.

"Shadow is not in a gang!" I stated as I ran after them.

**Shadow's POV**

"That was Raptor. What the fuck was he doing here?" I asked myself as Jon drove back to our hideout.

Hiding in my confusion I shut my eyes in the back seat hoping to god he wouldn't try anything to make sure it was me he really saw.

**I decided I will be posting two chapters of Ace of Spades everyday if I can and one chapter of Love Struck Rebirth as a way to make everyone happy. **

**If your wondering why these were short lately in this story it's because I'm setting up the storyline for you all and I need to get certain feelings across in each chapter even if it is short. Bear with me everyone the chapters will get longer as time goes on I promise.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 28 – Raptor The Gangster**

**Raptor's POV**

Following that hedgehog's trail deeper into the ghetto I came across the car I saw them escape in.

Standing across the street I saw the gang flooding around the area of a large living complex. It had to have been a five decker house. It must be a hangout for them.

Pulling out a cigarette I lite the tip and began to smoke. I had to try and not look suspicious.

Seeing as the gang saw me just hanging around I wasn't surprised when a group of them came over to where I was.

"What you doing man?" Asked the fox as he stopped in front of me.

Letting my smoke out I had to play along seeing as one of the hedgehogs behind him was smoking weed.

"I'm trying to find something better then this shit."

Tossing the lite to the ground I looked back up at the fox and asked.

"You got anything better?"

"How much?" Asked the fox as I replied going into my pocket.

"I got eighty."

Smiling the fox nodded and said.

"Follow me."

Walking with the fox I followed him deep into the alley behind the building.

Looking back as we reached a door he said.

"Stay close and make this quick."

Nodding I waited as he pushed on the door.

**Shadow's POV**

Laying on the couch with beer in my system and a joint in my mouth I gently looked up at Jon who sat across from me watching the tv.

"Dumb ass cops can't find anything at the bank except some quills." He stated as I remained next to Roland and Wreak.

"They won't find where the money went." Stated Roland as I looked up to see the back door open.

Walking in was Roman and his boys along with...!?

Walking in the center of the men I saw what I was shocked to believe was going on.

"Raptor?!" I shouted in my head as he looked around.

"Up here." Ordered Roman as they led him upstairs.

As Raptor walked up I said to myself.

"That crazy mother fucker came here. What the fuck is he doing?"

Focusing back on Jon he asked.

"You ok Sharpe?"

Standing up I replied.

"I'll be right back."

Jon nodded as I went for the stairs.

Going up quickly I found Raptor heading into a room down the hall.

Walking my way behind the gang I watched as Roman pulled up bag of weed.

"Eighty bucks will get you this man. Take it or leave it."

Watching as Raptor was just pulling stuff out of his ass he replied.

"Seems a little low bro?"

Giving it a look Roman replied.

"It's what we got at the moment for your money. As I said take it or leave it."

Picking up the bag Raptor opened it up and replied.

"Let's see."

Smelling the weed Raptor opened his eyes and replied.

"Seems like grade A grass."

Shaking my head as he was just pulling off a deal I stepped up a little.

"It is grade A homes don't fuck around anymore! Buy or fucking leave before we kick you the fuck out!" Ordered Roman as Raptor defended himself.

"Who the fuck you think you are bitch!?"

Roman was ready to kill him as I jumped forward.

"Listen here fucker!"

Raptor widened his eyes as he saw me yelling at him.

"You ether shut the fuck up and pay for this weed or I swear to fucking god I will personally fuck you up right now and hang your fucking balls over that mantle! Do you fucking get what I'm saying!?" I asked in rage as he replied.

"Just relax man! I'm paying! Shit!"

Handing me the money I took it and dragged him out of the room.

Pushing him down the stairs I tossed him out the back and pinned him into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked in his face as he asked.

"What the fuck are you doing here!?"

"I'm doing stuff!"

"Stuff!? Why the fuck are you with these guys!?" He asked as I replied.

"None of your business!"

"What the hell is wrong with you Shad...!" Placing my hand on his mouth I whispered.

"It's Sharpe!"

Nodding he shouted.

"Everyone is looking for you! Amy is crying next to Sonic who got stabbed at your house and...!" Pulling him by the quills I dragged him into a hidden corner of the alley.

"What happened at my house!?" I asked as he replied.

"Sonic was stabbed! Nearly killed!"

"How!?" I asked as he replied.

"Some robber I heard was stealing shit from your place! Sonic and Amy found him and Sonic tried to stop him! He was stabbed and tossed down the stairs according to Amy!"

"Is he alive!?" I asked as he nodded.

"Came through a few hours ago."

"Why are you here this late!? And how did you know where I was!?"

"I followed you from the bar." Stated Raptor as I lowered my head.

"Your fucking insane! Get out of here!"

"Not without you!" He stated as I replied.

"I am not going!"

"Nether am I!" Stated Raptor as someone began to notice us.

"Sharpe!?" It was Wreak.

Looking back I replied.

"What!?"

"What you doing man!?"

Coming at me now I held Raptor tight and whispered.

"Play along."

"What?" He asked as I punched him in the mouth knocking him out on the wall.

Wreak ran and stopped as Raptor slept.

"What was he doing?" He asked as I pulled up the weed he held in his hand.

"Stealing!" I shouted as I handed him the bag.

"Nice job." He stated as I nodded.

"So now what?" He asked as he looked at the sleeping hog.

"It's too late to move him anywhere, just get him inside."

Nodding Wreak helped me take Raptor inside the building.

Jon looked at us and asked.

"Who's that?"

"A fucking retart!" I replied as he laughed letting me drag my friend all the way up to our room.

Tossing Raptor on my bed I looked at Wreak and said.

"Shut the door."

Nodding he shut it and came over to see me wiping the blood off my friend's face.

"You know him don't you?" He asked as I replied.

"My dumb ass friend came looking for me."

Nodding he replied.

"I hate to say it but ether he shuts up about this or we kill him now."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'll make sure he shuts up don't worry."

Nodding he asked.

"You staying here?"

"I'll be sleeping soon so yes."

"Make sure he doesn't fuck this up man." Ordered Wreak as I nodded watching him leave the room.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 29 – Shut Up Raptor!**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughh...? What!? Where am I?"

Looking down about to fall asleep I saw Raptor looking around. As he began to look towards me we locked eyes.

"Shadow?" He questioned.

"Sharpe." I stated as he nodded remembering before.

"Why the fuck did you hit me?" He asked in a headache.

"I had to hide you." I stated as he gave me a confused look while sitting up.

"What are you talking about? Where are we?" He asked as I replied.

"Your still at the same place just in my room. I need you to listen ok?"

"What are you doing here with these guys bro?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"It's my business but I need to get you somewhere safe."

"Everyone thinks your dead dude."

"I know that now. Alicia text you a bit ago."

"What she want?" Asked Raptor as I replied.

"She wanted to know where you were. I told her you were out getting something for her."

"What?" Asked Raptor as he checked his phone.

"Going around my neck I pulled up my necklace I got from Maria back when I was little."

"This." I stated as I handed it to Raptor who shook his head.

"No bro, I'm not giving her that."

"Raptor this is your one and only chance to avoid this. Take it and go back to home before something bad happens."

"Like what?" Asked Raptor.

"You could get killed." I stated as he widened his eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?!" He asked as I replied.

"I'm doing my job!"

"What job!?" Asked Raptor as I went silent.

"What job!?" Asked Raptor again as I sat up.

"You don't know me." I stated as Raptor went silent.

"No one does Raptor. Why else am I the way I am to everyone. Quiet? Alone? Unwilling to start a relationship? It's because of what I am at heart. A killer. An assassin."

"What?" Questioned Raptor as I explained.

"For the past four years Raptor I have been someone you never knew. I have been killing people."

Widening his eyes he grabbed my hand.

"Even now I am trying to kill someone."

"Who?" Asked Raptor as I looked away.

"The leader of this gang. I'm undercover trying to get to him. I need to kill him and stop the flow of weed in this sector of the city."

"For who? The cops?!" Questioned Raptor as I ordered.

"Get out of here now!"

"Wait Shadow I...!"

"Get out now before you get hurt!"

"I'm not going anywhere without you and you know that!" Stated Raptor as I replied.

"Your asking for more then you know!"

"I don't care! Your my best friend Shadow and I will not let you do this alone!"

In anger I pulled out my M9.

Shoving it in his lap I ordered.

"Then gear up and get ready to fight!"

Staring at the gun Raptor replied.

"But...!"

"But nothing! You want me to come back soon then I guess you need to stick by your word and help!"

Raptor stared at the gun as I shouted.

"You want to know who I am!?"

Looking up into my eyes I continued.

"You want to know who I work for!?"

Raptor nodded as I replied.

"Then nut up and find out for yourself or fucking leave!"

Raptor just stared at me as stared at him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 30 – Don't Change Raptor**

**Shadow's POV**

"Decker what do I do?" I asked as Decker replied.

"Keep your fucking dumb ass friend down and out of firing range from anyone!"

"He's stuck here now and Jon is suspicious, plus the gang manger."

"You have to get rid of the manger!" Stated Decker as I nodded.

"I'll figure something out."

"You better or he's going to get hurt!"

"I know. I'll talk to you again in a few days."

"Bye Shadow! Be careful!"

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone I looked to see Raptor all dressed up and ready to go out.

"This stiff isn't that bad." He stated as he tucked up a red bandana.

"You need to stay by me while your here."

"I know. I won't let you get caught." He stated as I asked.

"You know you can't talk to anyone of our friends, right?"

Nodding he replied.

"It won't be forever, plus I have you."

Nodding I replied.

"You need to act like your a gang member and we already have a problem."

"What?" Asked Raptor as he pulled up his pants.

"Remember that fox that got you the weed?"

"What about him?"

"He's has to die." I stated as Raptor stared at me now.

"If you have a problem then stay here and take the chance of getting killed, but to protect you I need to get rid of him."

Nodding Raptor replied.

"I'm fine. Let's do this."

Nodding I took him downstairs where Jon and Roland just stared in confusion.

Walking up to Roman I asked.

"Yo Roman, I need to go get a shipment for Dreil, you want to tag along."

Nodding he replied.

"I'm down, bout time we got some more."

Looking at Raptor he asked.

"Aren't you the guy who I sold to yesterday?"

Going quiet I replied.

"Dreil wanted him to try out for acting big to you yesterday. Put me in charge of watching him."

Nodding Roman replied.

"You better watch yourself kid."

Raptor nodded as Roman followed me to the car outside.

Getting in I drove into the city as Raptor remained in back.

"So where's the deal happening?"

"Off the alley on forth street."

"Cool. Where's the cash?"

"In the trunk. Dreil had this set up early this morning." I stated as he replied.

"I hope we get more the last time. I feel we smoked it more then sold it after getting it."

Laughing as we neared the alley I drove in and stopped the car.

"Where are they?" Asked Roman in confusion as I pulled out my M9 from my back.

Raptor stared in fear. He has never seen someone about to get killed before. Especially by me.

"Hey Roman?" I said as he looked over.

"BANG!"

Raptor screamed as his blood smashed the window and in force I kicked him out the door and into the nearby trashcans.

With Raptor in tears I shut the door and drove off to a safe place.

Dumping the car off a few blocks down away from anyone I got out with Raptor who was shell shocked.

"Let's go." I ordered as he couldn't really move.

Grabbing him by the arm I pulled him away from the car and into the street.

"You need to relax." I stated as he followed.

I knew he was scared but he'll get use to it. Now that he's dead I know Raptor's life will be safer.

**Amy's POV**

"Thanks." Said Sonic as I helped him up to his room.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he replied.

"I'm fine Ames. You can go."

Nodding I grabbed my bag and went for the door.

"Will you be in school tomorrow?" I asked as he replied.

"I'll try."

Smiling I shut the door and made my way out of his house and into the street. Getting into my car Alicia came running.

"Amy!?" She shouted as I stopped what I was doing.

"What's wrong?" I wondered as she replied.

"Raptor's missing!"


	31. Chapter 31

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 31 – Amy's Secret**

**Amy's POV**

The police can't find Shadow or Raptor. What the hell is going on? Shadow was enough but Raptor...I can't imagine anything bad happening to them two. Where are they? I asked myself as a hedgehog approached me.

Looking up I smiled.

"Hey love." He said softly as he sat down next to me on the bench.

"Hey honey." I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my back.

Gently leaning me into his side he asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Shadow and Raptor are still missing." I stated as he nodded.

"I don't know what happened Amy. Shadow is one of my best friends and I can't see him getting hurt out there. Nor Raptor. The police are trying all they can to find them I'm sure."

Smiling I placed my hand on his side.

Leaning in he pecked my forehead with his soft lips.

Smiling I said.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How was your trip?" I asked him as he smiled taking my hand.

"It was fun. I got to see my family and spend some time with my father."

"What you do?" I asked softly as he replied.

"Went shopping a bit for some prom clothes."

Widening my eyes I asked.

"So your going!?"

Smiling he replied.

"As long as your my date."

Smiling back I replied.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to go with anyone other then you."

Gently leaning up he leaned down and placed his lips on mine. Kissing him slowly with our heads tilted I wrapped my arms around his neck taking in more of his taste.

Kissing me with all he had he ran his hand under my shirt and felt my bra.

Retracting I said.

"Not here cutey."

Smiling he asked.

"Want to go to my place?"

Taking his hand I replied.

"Anything for you."

Standing up with the tall hedgehog he held my hand all the way to his house a few blocks away from any of my friends.

"Here we are." He stated as he opened the door for me.

Looking back into my eyes I jumped him making him fall down on the inside of the house.

Holding my back as we kissed I whispered.

"Take me love."

"As you command." He replied as he took hold of my legs.

Lifting me up he guided me to his room where he gently laid me down along the bed sheets.

Getting on top of me I reached for his belt.

Smiling as he kissed me I tore it off and lifted up my arms to allow him to take off my shirt.

**Sonic's POV**

Laying down in bed I felt something horrible hit my chest.

It was like a pain of a nail piercing my heart.

"Ahhhh!" I groaned as I roughly got up off my bed and into the nearby bathroom.

Finding a pack of tums I bit down on two and still felt the burning pain. It felt like something was being taken from me. It hurt like hell.

**Shadow's POV**

Staring at the ceiling I felt a distinct pain in my stomach. It was like getting up to present in class but much worse. The pain was horrible and I felt like I was fading inside. Like I wanted to fall asleep it was so unbearable.

"Ahhhh!" I groaned as I had to stand up.

Going down stairs I found Jon and Raptor sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Jon?!" I shouted as he looked at me.

"Got a reliever or anything?!" I asked in pain as he went into his pocket.

"Here." He said as he tossed it at me.

Catching the pill I swallowed it down but still felt the burning pain.

"What the hell is going on?"

**Amy's POV**

Grabbing onto his pure gray quills and staring into his light red eyes I felt my heart burst as he thrusted into me.

Feeling the same feeling I already had felt before I moaned and continued to kiss him as he let out hot breaths onto my skin.

**Sonic's POV**

Grabbing my chest in severe agony I gagged and fell over onto my floor.

"What the fuck!?" I shouted as my heart burned and cracked.

"AGGHHHH!" I screamed as it wouldn't stop.

Rolling onto my stomach I grabbed my phone that had dropped and dialed 911.

In pain I couldn't finish the call and fell on my face watching as the pain stopped and passed out on impact.

**Shadow's POV**

"Jon?!" I shouted as my heart felt like it snapped in two.

"What's up Sharpe?" He asked in confusion as I stumbled.

Giving me worried looks as I nearly fell over Jon slowly stood up and asked.

"You ok Sharpe?"

Feeling dizzy and burning I lost my balance and fell backward onto the floor.

"Sharpe!" Screamed Jon as I landed with my eyes wide open in pain.

Laying there in pain I watched as Jon came and got on my side quickly grabbing my head trying to see if I was there. I stared at him but couldn't' talk. My heart was broken it felt like.

**Amy's POV**

Moaning as he reached climax I felt as it entered me with his seed.

Staring into his eyes as he kissed me still he exited my body and laid down next to my side.

"I love you Amy."

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his body and replied.

"I love you too."

**Who is the other hedgehog?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 32 – Two Timer**

**Amy's POV**

Laying next to my lover I held his soft back quills with both my hands and moaned gently into his ear as he rubbed my side.

"Hehe! Stop it!" I begged as his gentle touch tickled me.

Laughing a little he smiled and hugged me against the sheets.

"I love you so much Amy." He stated softly as I smiled.

Grabbing his sides I looked up into his red eyes and replied.

"I love you too." Kissing his lips passionately he asked.

"Want to go again?"

Smiling I replied.

"I would love...!"

Stopping at the sound to my phone going off I smiled and placed my hands on his nice gray quills and gently bent upward exposing my pink quills.

Giving my private a stare I touched my finger on his nose and said.

"I'll be right back babe."

"I'll be waiting." He replied as he showed me his body.

Feeling hot I picked up my phone and walked out of his bedroom.

Looking at the id I widened my eyes and answered.

"Hey hon."

In a pain filled voice Sonic replied.

"Hey Amy. Where are you?"

"I'm out why?"

"I had a problem at my house and the cops had to help."

"What happened?!" I asked in concern for my boyfriend as he replied.

"It's fine, I had a heart pain is all. The medical people said I was fine. They gave me some pills."

"Are you sure your ok? I can come down if you really need me to." I stated as Sonic replied.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Then I'll be down as soon as I can."

"I'll be waiting love." He replied as I hung up.

Feeling trapped I walked back into the room to find my lover getting dressed.

"Something wrong?" I asked in confusion as he smiled and came to me.

"I forgot I have to go and see my mother, before she goes to the hospital for her cancer treatments."

"Can't that wait?" I asked as he grabbed me into a hug.

"Sorry love it can't. The doctor said after the treatment she could lose her memory possibly and if that is bound to happen I want to be there to tell her how much I love her."

Smiling I rubbed his back and replied.

"Call me later."

Kissing my lips he went for the door.

"I will my rose."

My heart was full of heat as he left. Looking down I grabbed my underwear and slowly got dressed. As soon as I was done I made my way out and towards Sonic's house.

Finding the house unlocked I opened the door and shouted.

"Sonic!?"

"In here!" I heard him say as I looked to my left.

Seeing my blue hedgehog of boyfriend I smiled and ran to his arms. As he closed them around my body I heard a lovely relief spill out of his mouth. He was so content it seemed.

"I missed you." He stated as I replied.

"I missed you too."

Smiling he retracted and pressed his lips on mine giving me a wet kiss that sent shivers down my spine.

"Are you ok Sonic?" I asked as he let go and walked to the couch.

Sitting down softly he replied.

"My chest hurts."

"What did the doctor say?" I wondered as he laid back.

"He said I was hit with some sort of pain wave. The recent injury to me apparently cause a sudden wave of tension to be thrown up into my nerve a system."

"Are you ok?" I asked in worry as he went into his pocket.

"The doctor gave me these." He stated as he handed the bottle to me.

Reading the label I looked up and asked.

"For how long?"

"Till my injuries recover." Stated Sonic as I sat down next to his side.

Smiling he ran his hand under my side and said.

"I really missed you."

Laying down next to him I replied.

"Prove it."

Letting a purr out from between his sharp teeth he asked.

"Do you really want me too?"

Feeling hot I replied.

"I want you to be my first Sonic."

Purring along his quills he gently felt under my shirt, gently running his hands on my bra.

As I purred I grabbed along his pajamas and felt the prize I've been wanting to win.

Giving me a heated look he grabbed onto my legs and asked.

"Do you want me here?"

Feeling his rock hard abs I replied.

"Just take me Sonic. No arguments."

Purring louder he unzipped my jeans and slowly pulled them off between my legs.

Grabbing a hold of my underwear he gently took them off.

**Shadow's POV**

Jon was panicking as people ganged around to see me flinching in utter pain.

"Sharpe!?" Shouted Raptor as he got on his knees to help support my head.

Twitching a little Jon ordered.

"Get him upstairs!"

In a rush Wreak and Roland took hold of my arms and carried me up into my room and onto the bed.

"Sharpe can you hear us!?" Asked Jon as he checked under my shirt.

His eyes widened as I tried to see.

It didn't take much to see the large cramp forming around my heart.

"AGHHHH!" In reaction to the sight I let out a huge scream and leaned over the bed to let out a gasp of puke.

Backing away as I let it out, Jon rolled me back onto the bed and shouted.

"Bit down on this Sharpe!"

Feeling a rag get shoved into my mouth I bit down to protect me from hurting myself.

"We need to call an ambulance!" Stated Raptor as I began to get worse. My face was turning blue as I felt my heart cramp up even worse.

"Help him!" Screamed Raptor as Jon was shocked in confusion of the problem he faced.

**Amy's POV**

Moaning as the blue speed demon thrusted into me I began to feel perfect.

Sonic was sweating trying to handle me and in reaction I pulled on his soft ears.

Purring as I rubbed him he continued to thrust me.

This is the best day of my life. I'm so perfect right now. I get to have sex with Sonic and that tall sexy hedgehog who is none other then...

**Just an update I'm starting to feel a better from my sickness. I'm sorry for the one chapter a day thing it will change as soon as I feel better, which should be by Wednesday with how I currently feel. Thank you for understanding.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 33 – On The Rebound**

**Amy's POV**

Getting dressed with Sonic staring at me on the hot couch I saw the sweat slowly swimming down his quills.

Smiling I asked.

"How was it?"

With happiness and relaxation in his voice he replied.

"Like I never imagined."

Giggling I asked.

"You need anything love?"

"Round two?" He said in response as I laughed.

"Hold yourself tight their speedy, I think I would like to walk tomorrow."

Giving me a crooked smile he replied.

"Was I too fast for your first time?"

Walking to the couch while zipping up my jeans I replied.

"You weren't too fast."

"I could have gone faster." He stated as I pinched his right ear.

"Lets save that for another time lover."

Nodding his head while pecking my lips I smiled and asked again.

"Is there anything else you need?"

Smiling he replied.

"I'll be fine."

"So can I go now?" I wondered as he replied.

"Just promise you'll call me."

"I will love." I replied while heading for the door.

Finding the warm sun hitting my dirty pink quills I left my boyfriend behind and made my way home. To my home.

Entering my house I got a hot shower and into my pajamas. I think I'll stay home the rest of the day. I feel like if I tried to move I would break in two. Sonic really broke me down back there. He wasn't as bad as I thought he would be for a virgin. I wonder if he noticed I didn't bleed when he penetrated me? Cause the man that first stole my heart took that with him a long time ago. That gorgeous hunk of a gray hedgehog. His red eyes burn me and just his name gets me on.

"Ring! Ring!"

Looking to my side as I fixed my quills I noticed my phone bouncing around.

Grabbing it in my hand I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy." It was surprising Silver.

"Silver is that you?" I asked to be sure.

"Yeah why?" He wondered as I replied.

"I didn't expect you to call me."

Letting out a sad sounding chuckle he replied.

"I wanted to ask you something Amy."

"What is it?" I wondered as he let out a nervous breath.

Taking a seat on my bed I waited.

"Silver?" I said cause he went silent.

"Amy, do you think I'm overprotective?"

In confusion of the question I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Blaze is mad at me and she doesn't want to see me anymore."

"What!? Why!?" I asked in shock as he replied.

"Some guy was hitting on her and I stepped in. I got rid of the punk and she yelled at me. I don't know what to think. Maybe she wanted to get hit on, wouldn't that make me a bad boyfriend or something?" He asked in sadness as I asked.

"Why are asking me this? Don't you have Dark or Ghost to talk to about something like this?"

In a small voice he replied.

"They don't seem to really care. They tried to tell me she was just overreacting, but I don't know, cause when she yelled at me it seemed so real and you being a girl and a friend to me I think, I wanted to know what you think of this. What should I do?"

Laying back I asked.

"Silver stop worrying alright."

Hearing his voice lower in confusion I said.

"Your a great guy and hell even I would go out with you if I wasn't already with Sonic."

Letting out a small chuckle he replied.

"Thanks."

"I'm not kidding Silver I would, but Blaze is perfect for you not me. She's just confused I think. She'll come around to help you in the end, so don't think it's over till it's really over."

"Alright Amy. Thank you."

"Your welcome Silver, anytime."

Hanging up I lowered my phone on my lap and pictured his soft white quills on my body. I love Silver. He's so cute and funny. Sometimes I wish I could get closer to him, but I'm already in hot water now that my love is back from vacation.

Laying back down after finishing my quills I got under my covers and took a nap. God knows after that ride I need one.

**Shadow's POV**

Opening my eyes I saw Raptor sitting down next to me looking away.

"Rap...tor?" I said lightly as he looked at me in shock.

"Oh thank god Sharpe!" He shouted as Jon came out of nowhere. He must have been around somewhere I couldn't have seen him.

Holding me down I asked.

"What happened?"

"I think you had a heart attack or something." Stated Jon as I looked down at my chest.

"It's better Shadow. You passed out and it slowly went back to normal. We were afraid you wouldn't wake up." Stated Jon as I asked.

"Why do I feel so...?!"

Looking to my arm I saw it had been cut.

"What the hell is this?" I asked as Jon replied.

"The heart needed some release bro. So we cut you open I little to let it sort of flush out of your system."

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" I asked as he replied.

"We have too much going on here. The last thing we need is to have cops come seeing all the guns and weed."

Nodding I looked at Raptor.

"Are you ok?" I asked as he smiled.

"I'm all better now that your ok."

Smiling with him I shut my eyes.

"Just rest Shadow." Urged Jon softly as I fell back to sleep.

**I feel a lot better after the past nights full of sickness. Tomorrow I will post more chapters as promised. And please vote on the poll I have up if you want to know who the mystery hedgehog is. **

**Remember when you vote all those characters could be the hedgehog. But which one?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 34 – Amy the Dishonest Hedgehog**

**Amy's POV The Next Day**

Kissing the gray quills that belonged to my lover I made my down as he shut his eyes.

As I tasted him he moaned and grabbed my head.

Getting the fullness he had I continued as he reached for my pants.

**Sonic's POV**

Walking along the street I held my phone up to my chest to see that Amy wasn't answering any of my texts.

She told me yesterday she would take me to the park for a date before I went to bed last night but she was suppose to meet me for the walk to the spot I had picked out for us, but for some reason she won't answer me.

"I'll call her this time." I told myself as I found her name in my contacts.

Placing the phone up to my ear I waited as it rang.

**Amy's POV**

"Ahhhh!" I moaned loudly as he held my hair.

Bouncing on his lap I shut my eyes to only feel him.

"Amy!" He shouted as I screamed.

"Harder!"

Obeying he went further and as I nearly lost myself I looked to see my phone laying on the floor next to my panties.

Staring at it with gentle eyes I remembered I had to meet Sonic soon. I hope he's not too worried I stood him up on our date. I guess when he asks what I'm doing I'll just say I was busy. He's a fucking retard anyway, so he'll believe it.

As I felt him getting closer to his limit I thought about Shadow and Raptor. I miss them both to death...especially Shadow and his dark body. God what I would give to feel his junk. I bet he's huge for a darker hedgehog.

Moaning as he gripped my quills I felt him let go inside me once again.

Letting out a loud moan I stared into his eyes as he panted.

**Sonic's POV**

Amy has her phone off it seems.

Feeling let down I said to myself that I would go see her. She has to be home.

Making my way to her lone house I found the lights on in the living through the blinded window.

Approaching the door I went to knock.

**Amy's POV**

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as my lover continued to thrust me even after I thought he was finished.

**Sonic's POV**

"AHHHHH!"

Widening my eyes I stopped my fist from touching the door and stopped to listen in complete shock.

"AHHHHHHH! MY GOD!"

My ears twitched in confusion of what I was hearing.

Looking to the window I whispered.

"Amy?"

The blinds covered the glass from the inside and all I could see was two figures together on the couch.

"FUCK ME!" Screamed Amy as I lost my feelings of confusion.

Staying in complete shock of what was happening I asked out loud.

"No. No, no no no! She's can't be! Can she!?"

Making my way to the back of Amy's house I found her siding still up.

In a rush I climbed up to her room's window.

Finding it open I hopped in and went for the hall.

Gently stepping I approached the stairs and went down a couple to begin to see the couch in the living room.

As my eyes leveled with the two people in front of me I stood in complete and utter shock.

Clutching my fists I stared at Amy's face in rage. She was fucking another guy!

Slowly looking at the gray quill hedgehog I was so close to losing my shit.

Tears of anger dripped out from under my eyes as Amy begged for him to go faster.

"That fucking bitch! She's fucking cheating on me! With! With! That fucking! That motherfucker!"

As tears dripped on the stairs I slowly backed my way out of the stairs. I was about to commit murder, but I'm not going to get played like this.

"Amy you want to fuck another guy!? Just wait for what I have for you! You fucking slut!"

Making my way back into her room I stopped just about to leave as I remembered something.

As the moans of my girlfriend continued to get louder I went to her dresser to pull up her small box she kept hidden under the draw.

Opening it, I reached inside and took back what was mine.

Pulling out a necklace I gave her on our one year anniversary I stuffed it in my pocket and also took back the money I gave her for prom.

"She is not going to buy that dress without it! Fuck you Amy!"

Crying on my blue leather jacket I also took back a teddy bear I gave her when I first asked her out.

"She loves Mr. Cuddles! Too bad when I get home Mr. Cuddles is getting gutted!"

Tossing the bear out the window I climbed my way back down and onto the sidewalk to stare back at the house in nothing but the want to kill her.

"FUCKING BITCH!" I screamed as I turned and ran off with all that I had given her.

"I'm going to get her and that fucking traitor I called a friend!"

**Even if you hate Sonic come on! You know you want to see him get her back. He's already taken away her prom. What else can he do!? Gues you'll find out in the next chapter.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 35 – Sonic's Rampage**

**Sonic's POV**

"Are you sure you want to cancel that sir?" Asked the lady as she stared into my angry blue face.

"I want it canceled right now!" I stated in rage a people stared at me.

The woman was frightened and replied

"Of course sir! I'll cancel it right now! There! It's gone and done with!" She stated as I ordered.

"I also want all my money back and the card voided!"

The lady was stopped by the demand and replied.

"I'm sorry sir but we can't...!" Getting in her face I yelled.

"Your going to give me my money back for everything that bitch bought with MY CARD and I want it done in the next ten seconds!"

Coming up behind me was a pair of mall cops. They stood there as the lady replied.

"Just calm down sir! I'll get you your refund! Just hold on a second so I can pull up the records."

"Thank you!" I screamed as the cops stared at me from behind.

Waiting at the counter the woman came back with the card.

"Here sir! The card has all the money that was recently spent here by your girlfriend! Just take it to your bank and cash it into another card or account and it will be stopped upon exiting the debit!"

Snatching the card from her hand I replied.

"It's about fucking time!"

Grabbing my shoulder the cop said.

"You should calm down kid."

Pushing his hand off me I replied.

"Why don't you fuck off and find some two year old to pick on you bunch of fucking renta cops!?"

Letting me charge back into the mall I made my way through crowds of people and into the dress shop.

The cops were following me.

Running to the counter where the woman waited I ordered.

"My girlfriend Amy Rose is buying her dress for prom here correct!?"

Being caught off guard by my rage the woman asked.

"You would be?"

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog and I demand a refund for the money my girlfriend used to afford that dress you have back there somewhere!"

"We can't just do that sir." Stated the woman as I got in her face.

"IT'S MY FUCKING MONEY BITCH AND I WANT IT ALL BACK!"

The woman was scared at the cops entered.

Checking the system she replied.

"Amy Rose only put down two hundred on the dress sir."

"Then cancel the order and give me back my money!" I ordered as she looked at the cops who came at me.

"Sir I think you need to come with us." One stated as he grabbed me again.

Tearing my arm away I screamed.

"Didn't I tell you to get lost!?"

"Calm down!" Ordered his friend as I replied.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up and suck your buddy's cock back in the golf cart you goons have parked out there!?"

Grabbing me by the shoulder the one cop yanked me as I screamed.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Holding me back the second cop went to cuff me.

In reaction I kicked upward hitting him in the gut.

As the cop stumbled back he tripped over a rack of suits and landed on his ass.

"That's it!" Stated the cop who held me as he went for his tazer.

Quickly elbowing him in the stomach I turned out of his grip and sent my fist directly across his face.

"BASH!"

The cop sailed back into the wall and went down as his friend charged me.

Ducking out of the way I kicked him in the back sending him into another rack.

As he went still his friend tried to tackle me down.

Slipping out of the way I watched as he landed next to his friend.

"I have had enough of you two!" I stated as I stepped on the cop's back grabbing his cuffs.

Quickly handcuffing the cop's left hand I dragged him over to his buddy and handcuffed his friend's right.

Trying to move I sent my fist down on each reminding them on who they were fucking with.

As they attempted to move I took the other cop's cuffs and cuffed the rack to the other pair around their hands.

They panicked as I took the keys and went to the desk where the lady was cowering.

"GIVE ME MY MONEY!" I ordered as she handed me the cash from the register.

Placing the money in my pocket I charged out of the store.

"GET BACK HERE!" I heard from behind me as I looked to see the cops who I had handcuffed to the rack running after me with the rack behind them.

Letting out a loud laughed I waited as they tried to grab me.

Ducking through the rack I lowered my shoe sending it under the wheel which made the cart fly off the ground and on top of them.

Unable to get out, I walked by and towards the exit.

Kicking the door open I entered the parking lot to find my car waiting.

Making sure I left it on I got it and drove back home.

"That fucking bitch doesn't deserve a prom nor less a boyfriend!"

Entering my house I walked to my room putting my money away. All the money I gave that bitch who I loved.

"Two thousand, five hundred and seventy six dollars."

Feeling pissed as I put the cash away I looked at Mr. Cuddles who I had placed on the bed.

"Everything that bitch said to me was a fucking lie! I should have known she was fucking someone else! I'm so fucking stupid!" I screamed to myself as I took the bear downstairs.

Approaching my gas operated fireplace I turned it on and shoved the bear onto the burning logs.

Watching as the bear melted I reached into my pocket and pulled out the necklace I gave that bitch.

Tossing it in with the bear I stared in peace as they burned away from existence.

"God knows I'm not nearly done yet with that bitch! She fucked me! Now I'm going to fuck her!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 36 – Where's My Stuff!?**

**Amy's POV**

Letting my lover leave to go back home I picked up my phone and turned it back on to see that Sonic had called and text me asking where I was. I guess he gave up. I should call him.

Dialing his number I waited as he picked up.

"Hey Sonic! I'm sorry I'm late, I'm coming down to meet you now, ok!?"

In a weird voice he replied.

"Alright, I'll meet you there."

Hanging up in relief I ran up to my room to find some things wrong.

Approaching my counter I found my secret box opened.

"What!?" I shouted as I looked inside to see all my money gone.

Looking around in fear I panicked and began to search my room to also find Mr. Cuddles gone.

"Was I robbed!?" I asked myself as I saw my window was open.

Looking outside I saw footprints leading away from my front yard.

"I was robbed!" I stated as I looked back into my room.

"Someone stole all my money for prom and they took Mr. Cuddles. Who would want to steal my teddy bear?"

Ignoring the fact Mr. Cuddles was gone I was in a fury about my prom dress. I had to pay it off before prom.

Pulling up my phone I called the dress store to ask how much I needed.

"Hello. How may I help you?" Asked the lady as I replied.

"My name is Amy Rose and I wanted to ask how much my dress costs."

"One second please." She urged as she went away from the phone.

As I waited a man came on.

"Hello miss Amy Rose."

"Who's this?" I asked as he replied.

"My name is John and I'm the manager of this store. We seem to have some bad news for you."

"What?" I asked worried as he replied.

"Your dress was sent back to the factory for reshipment to Jersey."

"Why?!" I asked scared as he replied.

"Your order was canceled by the card owner of who you were using to pay it off with."

In confusion I asked.

"Who stopped it?!"

"A blue hedgehog claiming to be your boyfriend by the name of Sonic the hedgehog charged in and had it canceled."

"WHAT!?"

"We're sorry miss but we can't do anything for you."

"I have prom is a month! I need a dress!" I screamed as he replied.

"In a month you can rent one of our dresses."

"I DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!" I stated as he replied.

"Get a job then."

Hanging up on me I tossed my phone at the wall.

"SMASH!"

Breaking it in two I grew even more angry as I ran down my stairs and out the door to find that blue fuck.

Seeing him at the park waiting on me I charged and grabbed his shirt by the collar.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO ME!?" I asked as he smiled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion as I pinned him up on the fence.

Staring into my eyes I screamed.

"I HAVE PROM IN A MONTH AND YOU CANCELED MY DRESS!"

"I did." Stated Sonic as I screamed.

"WHY!"

People stared at us as he pushed me up using his strength.

Getting scared I loosened my grip on his neck and backed away as he slapped my hand away.

"I canceled it because you have been fucking another guy behind my back!"

Widening my eyes I shouted.

"What!?"

Getting in my face he shouted.

"I saw you fucking that drug addict! You screamed for him to fuck you!"

"I...I don't know what your talking about Sonic!" I stated as he pushed me back into the curb.

"Don't you fucking dare play dumb with me you fucking slut! You were on his dick like a fly on shit! You were fucking him and you were fucking begging for more!"

Beginning to cry as my lover yelled at me I began to back up as he screamed.

"How long have you been stealing my money and my care huh!? How fucking long!?"

"Sonic I...I didn't mean to...!" Cutting me off with his voice he screamed.

"You stole so much from me for these past three years! You fucking fucked me! You fucking slut you fucking have been fucking another guy behind my fucking back for fucking all that time! How the fuck can you call yourself a fucking hedgehog!?" He asked as I backed up off the curb.

"So...Sonic I didn't mean to...!" In tears I cried hard as he pushed me as hard as he could.

"I fucking hate you, you bitch! I hope to god you fucking die!"

Stumbling into the street I widened my eyes as I heard a horn.

**Sonic's POV**

In rage I pushed Amy as hard as I could into the street.

Stumbling on her feet I stared into her eyes as a horn came on.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Looking to the left of Amy I panicked as a car was flying.

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed as Amy tried to cover her body.

It was too fast. I took one step towards her and it was too late.

"BASH!"

Amy's body was sent over the car and she rolled along the top roughly smashing her face into the pavement behind the car's bumper.

Blood splattered as her face broke on the ground and I stood in complete shock as the driver jumped out of the car to run back to stare at Amy's unmoving body.

All I could to was stare as Amy didn't breath or move.

Her blood began to spill out around her head as cops and people came running.

"What have I done!?" I asked myself as the cops took me away.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 37 – Come Here Shadow**

**Shadow's POV**

Staring at Raptor as he made sure I was ok on my bed I panicked and tensed up as Dreil walked in to stare at me with his cold eyes.

"How is he?" He wondered as Raptor was meeting him for the first time.

"He's ok sir." Stated Raptor in fear as Dreil gave him a confused look.

"Who are you? I don't remember you. Are you new?" He asked as I Raptor looked at me.

"Yes sir."

Nodding his head he ordered.

"Then please get the fuck out of here for a minute."

Widening my eyes I watched as Raptor slowly got up and went for the door.

Shutting it behind him Dreil sat down next to me on the bed.

"How you feel Sharpe?" He asked as I gulped down a pile of fear.

"Fine sir."

Taking my hand he replied.

"I'm glad to hear it. Can you move?" He asked as I felt him grip my hand tightly.

"Not really." I stated as he smiled and felt my face.

Shaking in confusion I was completely caught off guard as he drilled me in the mouth with his fist.

Blood rolled down my lip as I barely stayed awake.

"That's for fucking stabbing me you fucker!" He stated as I had my eyes shut in pain.

As I held in my pain as best as I could I was ready as he hit me again but even harder.

"Bash!"

My face bled down my chin as he shouted.

"And that's for not letting me get what I wanted!"

Having a tear roll down from under my eye I held in all the pain as he softly said.

"Now that we're even I might as well give you your next job."

Looking into his angry eyes I stared as he said.

"Your going to replace Roman who I heard was killed on a deal. Do you know anything about that?" He asked as I swallowed blood.

"No."

Feeling my chest he went down to my crutch and gripped.

"Good. Now I want you to go and speak with another dealer who I'm positive isn't a cop."

Letting him feel me in fear I asked through tears.

"How do you know that this time?"

Smiling he replied.

"Cause he's my brother. Now go and get it done. He'll tell you what's going to happen and I want it done. We need him to trust you to be able to get more weed down here. So if you fuck it up I will kill you, understand?"

Nodding slowly I replied.

"Yes sir."

Feeling my dick he squeezed and replied.

"Good boy."

Shutting my eyes as I was being taken advantage of I couldn't do anything as he kissed me goodbye.

Gently taking his lips off my cheek he stood up and shut the door leaving me alone on the bed feeling raped.

"I know he didn't really do anything but that alone is enough to convince me he's nothing but a drug monster. I can't wait to kill him, but I still need to deal with the weed and his brother is the problem. No one touches me like that and gets away with it Dreil. I will gut your family inside and out. You wanted rough love? Well you got it and I bite."

**Sonic's POV**

"I didn't push her into that car!" I screamed as the cop slammed my head into the table.

"Shut the fuck up and open those fucking ears you blue piece of shit!" He ordered as I was pinned down with my hands still cuffed.

"You pushed that girl into the street and yelled "I hope to god you fucking die!" and guess what!? She's nearly dead!" Stated the officer as he was in my planted face.

Screaming back I said.

"SHE FUCKING CHEATED ON ME WITH ANOTHER MAN! YOU WOULD BE PISSED AT HER TOO!"

"I wouldn't fucking dare push my wife into the path of an incoming car! But you fucking did! Now what should you do to make it all better!?" He asked as I replied.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"That's correct! Someone get him a prize! Maybe a brain because your ass is going to prison for first degree manslaughter!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" I shouted as he punched me in the cheek.

Sending my head to the side he screamed.

"If she does die on that bed you will go to jail! If she lives it will be up to her what happens to you! Do you fucking understand me!?"

Not responding the cop punched me again.

"BASH!"

"YES!" I screamed with blood rolling onto the table.

Slamming my head back into the table he replied

"Good! Now you just wait here!"

Staying down on the blood covered table I listened as the cop left the room.

"Amy won't die, I know her even if though cheated on me. And she sure as shit wouldn't convict me!"

**Be back Sunday with new chapter for both Love Stuck Rebirth and Ace of Spades.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 38 – Last Time With Spirit**

**Shadow's POV**

With Jon helping we inside the building we were immediately greeted by Dreil's brother who was just as big and angry.

"So your the pussy my brother sent?" He asked as he looked at us.

Nodding Jon replied.

"Yes sir, we are here to...!"

"I know why your here and I don't need to be reminded!" Now move your asses upstairs! He ordered as Jon dragged me.

The stairs were a bitch as he lead us into a room filled with only a table.

"Sit." Ordered the brother as Jon sat me down.

Backing away as the brother took the other seat he watched and listened as the brother asked.

"What's your name?"

"Sharpe." I replied as he nodded and replied.

"I'm Kreil and as you can guess I'm Dreil's big brother." Stated the human as I asked.

"Have you always supported your brother?"

"Yes sir I have." He replied as I looked away.

"Dreil informs me this is your first time getting back into the hang of dealing." Stated Kreil as I replied.

"Yes. It is. "

"When did you stop?" Asked Kreil as I thought.

"Last year."

"Not too long so this should come back as nothing new." Stated Kreil as he raised up a case that was waiting by the edge of the table.

Placing it on the table he asked.

"Any use of weed?"

"Yes." I replied as he nodded popping the case.

"I sold weed before. It was the main product on the streets." I lied as he replied.

"It still is Sharpe. Then next come coke. Do you remember the prices?" Asked Kreil as I shook my head.

"For a bag like this one on the left... two hundred. On the right is the big boy smoker we sell for five hundred." Stated Kreil as I asked.

"We not talking bags are we?"

"No. My brother wants a shipment brought to him and this is a big money deal for both of us and I'm here to see what you think is a responsible price."

"Do you have a preferred asking price?" I asked Kreil as he rested his arms on the table.

"I'm looking to get at the least two hundred thousand and you guys just robbed that bank a few days back so it shouldn't be too much to ask for."

Nodding I asked.

"What are the size of bags in the shipment?"

"You mean separate bags?" Wondered Kreil as I replied.

" Yes sir."

Nodding he pointed at the bags on the right.

Nodding I said.

"How many crates does your brother want?"

"Three." Stated Kreil as I then asked.

"So how many of these bags per crate?"

"Does this go somewhere?" Asked Kreil's guard as I replied.

"It does."

Kreil looked for his boy to chill as he thought.

"If I'm correct around... sixty a crate."

Thinking math I times five hundred dollars by one hundred and eighty bags to get my price.

"So?" Asked Kreil as I shook my head.

"Two hundred thousand isn't going to happen."

Giving me an indulged look Kreil asked.

"Why not?"

"If each bag costs five hundred and we are getting one eighty of those bags the price it's worth in whole is only ninety thousand dollars. Your asking for way more then we can give you. It's ether you jump up the bags by triple cause double still won't do or you increase the size per bag by at least double if you are looking to make two hundred grand off us."

Nodding Jon smiled as Kreil thought.

"I want two hundred thousand."

"Then ether give us more or find someone else, cause the most we can offer you Kreil is ninety thousand for what your offering."

Lowering his head he asked.

"How about one twenty?"

"Your still thirty grand off the responsible price." I stated as he stared into me.

"One fifteen?" Offered Kreil as I replied.

"Ninety."

Looking at his guard he looked back and said.

"One hundred thousand final offer."

Looking at Jon he nodded.

Smiling I raised my hand.

"Deal."

Shaking my hand Kreil smiled and said.

"Next time bring the guy who doesn't know math and how to fuck me with it."

Chuckling I replied.

"It was nice doing business."

Nodding he replied.

"Same. Your crates will be at the night inn hotel inside a large van. My boys will drive it there tonight."

"Where do you want the cash?"

"Dreil will handle my pay. You just tell him what we agreed to and he'll call to confirm." Stated Kreil as I stood up.

"I hope to see you again."

"Same here Sharpe." Stated Kreil as he watched Jon help me out of the room.

As we neared the bottom of the stairs Kreil shouted.

"Sharpe?!"

Looking back I stared at him.

"I might call you later."

Nodding me and Jon made our way back to the car.

As Jon drove us back I looked at Jon who said.

"You screwed Dreil's brother out of one hundred thousand dollars. You should be happy."

"I am." I stated as he replied.

"I'm sure Dreil will be."

"Common math can make all the difference." I stated as he nodded.

Focusing back in the road we drove back. To be honest I like Dreil's brother a lot more then him. At least he didn't try to rape me.


	39. Chapter 39

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 39 – The Unknown Hedgehog**

**Unknown POV**

Holding Amy's hand tightly as she slept I kept my head down to hear from behind me.

"Excuse me sir?"

Looking back with tears in my eyes I waited as the nurse said.

"If you don't mind an officer wishes to come in a speak with you."

Nodding I looked back at Amy and listened as the cop walked into the room to shut the door.

He remained silent but let out a sigh as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He started as he began to approach me.

Just staring at Amy's pretty eyes which were shut I watched from the corner of my eye as the officer grabbed a chair and sat down next to me.

Lowering my head a few tears rolled off my face as the officer said.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. It has to be a shock."

Nodding as my tears rolled down my shirt I continued to listen as the officer asked.

"Can you look at me please?"

Respecting him I looked over into his hazel eyes and asked.

"What do you need?"

Giving me a sad look he replied.

"I'm here to ask you a few questions is all."

In response I nodded and said.

"Ask anything you want if it will help."

Giving me an understanding look the officer hit me hard.

"Did you happen to know your girlfriend Amy was dating another man?"

Looking at him in confusion I asked.

"Wait what!?"

"Amy was pushed into the car that hit her by a blue hedgehog named Sonic. He was also her boyfriend. I'm sorry."

Looking at Amy I tried to comprehend this.

"Sonic?!" I questioned as the officer replied.

"Yes. I believe you two know each other. Is that correct?"

Nodding he then asked.

"How long are you and Amy going on?"

"Six years." I stated still in shock.

"We have Sonic down in holding at the HQ. He informed us he has been with her going on four years, but he had no clue about you."

"Nether did I with him." I stated as he nodded.

"I understand this is hard but Sonic is going to be sentence to prison."

Nodding I asked.

"For how long?"

"If Amy happens to pass here he will be put in prison for first degree manslaughter for his life."

"And if she makes it?" I asked as he looked at Amy.

"We are going to leave it up to her if she wants to press charges and if she does we could be talking about at least twenty for attempted murder."

Nodding as I let go of Amy's soft hand I still was in shock.

"I wanted to know if you had any connection to Sonic?" Asked the officer as I thought.

"We go to different schools sure but back in middle school when I started to date Amy we broke apart and I haven't seen him since."

"So you had no idea no clues that he was also with Amy during the past four years?" Questioned the officer as I replied.

"Not till now. I was gone for a while with my family up in Jersey."

"How long?" Asked the officer as I replied.

"Eight months. I got back a few days ago."

"Did Amy ever talk about Sonic around you?"

"No, not at all. I didn't even know she liked him. In middle school he always avoided her and that's when I made my move and started to date her."

"How come Sonic didn't know this? Wasn't he always with you or near you after hours?" Asked the officer as I watched the nurse prepare a new IV for her.

"In school we were decent friends sure but when it came to after school both of us had our problems."

"Like?" Questioned the officer as I let more tears roll.

"I have a drug problem."

"What kind?" Asked the officer nicely as I took a moment.

"Weed and heroine."

"You look good for that problem." Said the officer in confusion as I replied.

"I've been going to rehabilitation for the past six months. I'm clean."

"And Sonic?" Said the officer as I looked at the nurse finishing her IV.

"Thank you." I said happily as she smiled and left the room.

Looking back at the officer I replied.

"Sonic was a drug addict like me and I would like to think he still is."

"What kind of drugs does he do?"

"Mostly cocaine." I stated as he nodded.

"Can anyone confirm his current status?" Asked the officer as I thought.

"You can ask Knuckles or Tails if he still hangs with them."

Writing it down he then asked.

"Did Amy have any contact with drugs during her time with you?"

"Only a hit of weed now and again. Why?" I wondered as he pulled up a paper from his side.

"The doctors did blood work and they did find more then weed in her system."

"What!?" I questioned in confusion as he read it off.

"Amy Rose has hints of speed and cocaine in her system. Blood reveals the taker has been using for at the least two months. "

In complete confusion I looked at Amy.

"Look here." Urged the officer as he pointed under Amy's eyes.

Looking close I saw wrinkles.

"Those are from the cocaine." Stated the officer as I laid back down in my seat in utter confusion.

"She has her own problems with drugs it seems." Stated the officer as I replied.

"I guess New York does that to a girl huh?"

Nodding the officer replied.

"New York is one of the cities with the highest drug use here in the U.S."

Nodding back I asked.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

Nodding the officer asked.

"I need to ask if you will testify against Sonic the Hedgehog if and when time in court comes?"

"Yes." I replied in a heartbeat as he nodded and wrote it down.

Standing up he offered me his hand.

"Thank you for being cooperative."

"No problem officer."

"My name is Merk by the way. Now I have to get going. Again I'm sorry for the events that happened here today. Please don't be hard on yourself and we'll let you know what happens with Sonic when the time comes."

"Thank you sir." I replied as he nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

Looking back at Amy I still questioned my love for her.

"What did I do wrong? Why would she go behind my back with Sonic? I'm a good boyfriend. I understand things have happened and caused me to be away but still... I had to have done something to get her to question our relationship. I have to find out what though."

"I'm sorry sir, but time is getting short and if you wish to see your mother you better head to her room now before time is up for visitors." Stated a nurse from the door.

Looking back I replied.

"I'll be only a second."

Nodding she left me alone to say goodbye.

Standing up I leaned in and kissed Amy on her bruised cheek.

"I'll be back tomorrow Amy I promise. Be a good girl alright? I love you."

Smiling I walked to the door and waited as the nurse lead me down the hall and to a different ward.

"You have ten minutes." Stated the nurse as I nodded and entered the room.

Entering with me the nurse said.

"Betty? Your son is here to see you."

Grabbing my arm she stopped me and whispered.

"She may be a little off from the tests."

Nodding she left me alone with my mother.

Approaching the bed I said.

"Hi mom."

Her face was old and dying from the cancer and she gave me the most confused look.

"Who are you?" She asked as I grabbed a seat.

"I'm your son." I stated as she still looked at me with her tiny moving green eyes.

"Are you the repair man? The TV is broken I think. It won't turn on."

Trying not to cry I reached for the remote she held backwards in her hand.

"May I?" I asked kindly as she loosed her grip letting me take it.

Turning it back around I hit the power button turning on the TV. Looking back at her she smiled and said.

"Oh thank you young man!"

"It's not a problem mom." I stated as she said.

"I don't have any money on me to pay you with deary."

"It's ok mom. You don't have too." I stated as she reached for a flower next to her in a vase.

Watching as she pulled it out with problems I placed my hand on my mouth to cover myself from nearly crying out loud.

Handing it to me I took it with tears rolling down my cheeks and said.

"Thank you mom."

Smiling she replied.

"Your welcome deary."

Placing the flower aside I asked.

"How do you feel?"

Looking at the TV she didn't respond.

"Mom?" I said as I stared at her old head.

Focusing on the show I tapped her arm.

In reaction she looked over at me and asked.

"Who are you?"

Feeling broken I replied.

"I'm your son."

"I don't have a son." Said my mother as I felt my heart snap.

Getting up I kissed her forehead.

"Are you the repair man?" She asked again as I replied.

"No mommy. I'm your son. My name is...!" Cutting me off the nurse came in and said.

"Times up sir."

Nodding I looked back at my confused mother.

"I love you mom. I'll be in tomorrow to see you ok?"

Not answering she looked back and continued to watch the TV.

The nurse led me outside and said.

"Have a nice night sir."

"Thank you." I said depressed as I went for my street bike that rested in the lot.

Jumping on my bike I started the engine and drove back home to find my father waiting for me on the doorstep.

As I got off I saw my dad smoking and drinking a beer.

"Hey." He said kindly as he let out a puff of smoke.

"What are you doing up dad? And why are you smoking again? The doctor said you quit."

Coughing through his age he replied.

"Fuck the doctor. They don't know shit about me and what I can handle."

"You need to stop dad, please. Your too old to keep it up. Anymore and you could die tonight." I stated as he asked.

"How was your mother?"

Sitting down next to his smoke covered body I replied.

"She barely knows me. She thought I was the TV repair man."

Laughing he replied.

"Your mother is an old crazy isn't she?"

"Don't say that about mom dad!" I shouted as he pushed me to the side.

"Shut up and get me another beer." He ordered as I replied.

"No! Your not going to drink anymore!"

"Who are you prince Edwards!?" He asked in anger as I grabbed him by the arm.

"Get the fuck off me!" He ordered as he grabbed his beer.

Dropping the smoke he began to wale around and in force I dragged him into the house.

Taking one step inside I got in front to look back and see him screaming.

"Don't touch me!"

In force I widened my eyes as he slammed his glass beer bottle along my head.

Dropping to the ground with blood rolling into my eyes my dad remained shocked as I tried to get up.

"I'm...I'm so sorry! I didn't...!" Cutting him off with tears in my eyes and blood in my mouth from it rolling I said.

"You'll never change. Not even when both your wife and son hate you."

"She doesn't hate me!" Stated my father as he tried to get the glass out of my skin.

"We both know that's a lie. You'll never be anything more then an old man with problems he's too much of a pussy to overcome."

"Don't talk like that to me! I'm your father!" Stated my dad as I pointed at my head.

"A father doesn't hit his son with glass beer bottles!"

"I'm sorry!" Shouted my father as I turned to walk away.

"Hold on!" Begged my dad as he limped after me.

Reaching my bike I grabbed my helmet and got on.

Still limping for me, my dad began to cry as he was too slow to stop me.

Pulling into the street I drove off leaving my drunken father to his own life.

With blood still rolling down my face I went to the last place I had to go. Amy's.

Pulling into her driveway I went into my pocket and got the key she gave me back when we first started dating. She always said I could come here if I ever needed the help.

Unlocking the door with the key I entered to find the house freezing. Placing my helmet down on the couch I turned on the heat and entered the downstairs bathroom she had.

Looking in the mirror I found my head had a few piece of glass still left in it from the bottle.

Pinching them out carefully I tossed them away and placed bandages on my cuts.

As I cried in sadness I went upstairs to Amy's room. Finding the door open I looked inside to smile slightly and decide to use the guest room she had further down the hall.

The room was getting warm thanks to the heat and gently I got my shirt off along with my pants and slipped under the covers to the small one person bed.

It felt better then my bed at home, but then again at home is my broken lifestyle with my drunk dad and cancer ridden mother who thinks nothing of me but a repair man. Even before the tests she hated me. The only person I have left is my sister. Where she is I don't know. I haven't seen her since she went off to collage for Psychology. I miss her. She's all I have left other then Amy, but do I still know Amy? Do I even know myself anymore? I guess we'll find out.

Shutting my eyes with tears still falling I eventually passed out.


	40. Chapter 40

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 40 – The Second Boyfriend**

**Sonic's POV**

"Look!" Ordered the officer as he forced pictures of Amy in front of my eyes.

"Stop!" I begged as he slammed my face into them.

"Look what you did to that poor girl!"

"I didn't mean too!" I screamed in tears as he replied.

"I bet you didn't! That why her face is smashed in and both her legs and four ribs are broken!?"

"I didn't want her to get hurt!" I stated in sadness as he laughed.

"Hahaha! Your one stubborn hedgehog! Amy Rose is barely alive and as far as we were told she still hasn't woken up! So your on a lucky leash that charges haven't been pressed!"

"Did the doctors say anything!?" I asked in desperateness as the officer paced behind me.

"Said she might pull through! But as things still are she hasn't pulled through, so don't forget she could die!"

"She won't die!" I stated as he asked.

"And what if she doesn't?! You going to murder her because you didn't get the job done?!"

"NO!" I screamed as he smiled.

Smiling he replied.

"I bet you will you fucking son of a...!?"

"Roger!?"

"What?!" Replied Roger as he looked back at the officer who barged in through the door.

"Come here!" Ordered the man as Roger looked back at me.

"You look at those fucking pictures!"

Shaking as the man left, I looked down in tears to see Amy's black and blue face and her twisted legs.

Guilt covered my body as tears covered the pictures.

As I looked each one over I decided to try and calm down as the door reopened.

This time a woman walked in.

"Hello Sonic."

Remaining silent I waited as she sat down across from me.

"I'm sorry for my friend and his roughness you should really see him in bed."

"What do you want!?" I asked in anger as she replied.

"Relax Sonic. I'm here because the court has decided you can no longer be interrogated by the police without more evidence from Miss Rose."

"So now what happens to me?!" I asked in worry as she smiled.

"The court is giving you probation till ether Miss Rose is no longer with us or until charges are pressed."

"What if they are never pressed!?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Then your free to go but probation will still be given for a set time frame." Stated the officer as I nodded in faith.

"Just come with me and we'll see you out."

Smiling the woman helped me out to where the officer before who was with me was waiting.

He was staring at me as the woman released the cuffs on me.

Feeling free I signed the papers and turned for the door.

"Sonic!" Shouted the officer as I looked back.

"I'm watching you." He stated as I felt scared.

Leaving the building I made my walk home in the dark.

Everything was flashing by me as fast as it happened.

No matter how much I knew I didn't mean too, I knew I would never forgive myself if Amy died.

I didn't want to hurt her. I love her.

Reaching my house I entered to find nothing different.

Walking up to my room, I laid back on my bed and immediately got under the covers.

Tears wanted to fall but I had no energy to let it happen. I just fell asleep.

**The Next Day**

Waking up alone I only heard the knocking on my door downstairs.

Exiting my bed I ran down to find that crazy officer waiting by the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked kindly as I moved aside.

"Ready?" He asked as he got on the couch.

"Sorry I don't fuck humans." I stated as he laughed.

"Shut the fuck up and sit down so I can cuff that leg of yours."

Obeying I let the officer place the collar on my leg.

"Don't take this thing in the shower and don't try and break it. Cause we will find you."

"I know." I stated as he got up and went for the door.

"How long am I on probation?" I asked as he replied.

"Till ether charges are pressed or Amy Rose finds a reason to let your gutless ass go."

"Bye." I said roughly as he reminded me from outside.

"I'll be watching."

"Fuck you." I said with a smile as I slammed the door.

Going back upstairs I decided not to go to school today. I have too much now that I have this collar.

It was like a weight on my leg.

"I can't believe I caused this to happen. I don't see myself as a good boyfriend now. I know Amy won't want to be near me after this. Cause I don't care what the officers say she won't die."

As I thought deeply on what to do my ears flickered.

Grabbing my phone I ran downstairs and got out the phone book.

Flipping through the pages I found a flower shop not too far from the hospital.

"Hello." I said happily as the woman replied.

"Hi. What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to know if you do delivers?"

"Yes sir we do. Is there someone you wish to give to?" Asked the lady as I replied.

"Yes. My girlfriend is in the hospital and I wanted a bouquet taken to her bedside."

"We can do that. I just need a few things."

"Like?" I wondered as she asked.

"What kind of flowers? Her name? And yours?"

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and her name is Amy Rose. She like roses of course and blossoms and tulips."

"And lastly card number?" Asked the woman as I gave her my debit number.

"All paid for Sonic. I'll have the flowers ready and taken to her. I'm sorry for her condition."

"Thank you."

"Goodbye Mr. Sonic." Said the lady as she hung up.

Lowering my phone I flipped through the pages further to find a place that delivered cards. I was going to be sure Amy knew I was sorry. It's not because I don't want to go jail, it's because I still feel responsible for her. I'm the reason this happened to her and I need to let her know I'm sorry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 41 – The Real Boyfriend**

**Shadow's POV**

Dreil was happy with the deal I made with his brother and to be honest he was disbelieving of it at first but he came around when Kreil told him it was correct. After Dreil shipped the cash and got the weed here everyone has been getting high. Even me. I don't know what has come over me. I never had a drug problem but ever since Dreil gave me that one joint I can't seem to let it go. It's part of me now it seems.

"In other news a local pink hedgehog was stuck down earlier yesterday by a raging car her boyfriend by the name of Sonic pushed her into."

Widening my eyes at the TV I knew I was the only one paying attention. Raptor would be but he's off somewhere with Roland.

Sitting up I watched as the news lady continued.

"Sonic pleads he didn't know the car was coming but you tell us. Was it an attempt to kill the poor girl or truly an accident?"

I stared in confusion as the video played showing Sonic yelling at Amy from a distance. You could barely hear what he was saying until the end.

"I hope to god you fucking die!"

My eyes widened in shock as he pushed Amy directly into the street.

In seconds I watched as Amy was drilled by the front of a car.

"Damn!" Shouted Jon as he watched with a joint in his hand.

Amy went sailing over the car and flat on the ground as Sonic stood watching. In a few more seconds the lady came back on the screen.

"The poor hedgehog was taken to the local hospital and is in the emergency room waiting to ether pull through or leave us with her boyfriend Sonic the hedgehog who will face charges of manslaughter or murder depending on what happens to the injured hedgehog. Sonic faces life in prison and that is all we have for this story. Our prays go out to the poor hedgehog laying in that bed right now and we hope to god she comes around and her boyfriend is properly dealt with. This is Kim Gerald saying goodbye and we will see you tonight for more news on this story and more across New York. Goodbye everyone, have a nice day."

Immediately I put down my joint and stood up.

"Where you going?!" Asked Jon as I went out the back door.

Running for the car parked on the curb I made my way back into my old neighborhood where I would find Amy.

**Decker's POV**

"Where's he going!?" I asked Becket as he called up Issac.

"Follow him!" Ordered Becket as I bolted out the door across from the gang building.

**Shadow's POV**

I was high and I know I shouldn't be driving but I needed to see her. I know she hates me and I hate her but I need to know if she's alright. Even if I have to break in I'll find her somehow.

Driving down the road my eyes began to drift and I began to drive to the edges of the road.

In reaction of hitting the curb I centered myself and drove correctly.

Noticing I was still dressed as a blood member I had to break in. Otherwise the cops would come and get me.

"Come on Shadow." I ordered myself as I drove by my house.

Seeing Tails and Knuckles walking along I drove pretty fast getting their attention.

I just kept driving. I had to reach Amy.

**Becket's POV**

Some of the gang was leaving the building and driving after Shadow and Decker. I had to do something, but if I do my cover is blown just like Shadow's if that already didn't happen.

Watching as three guys got in a car across the street I stared at the driver as he drove after Decker.

Calling Decker I had to warn him.

**Decker's POV**

"Oh shit!" I shouted to myself as I hung up the phone.

Looking back I saw the car he was talking about.

They were after me. I have to lose them before the cops notice this chase.

**Jon's POV**

Driving after Sharpe who barged out for no reason I drove along the road calmly as a black car in front of us was beginning to speed.

"What the hell is he doing?" Asked Roland as I shook my head in confusion.

Colors engulfed my eyes as we continued to try and find Sharpe.

**Shadow's POV**

Pulling into the lot I found some cops parked outside as well.

"Damn it!" I shouted realizing I wasn't getting in through the front door.

Looking out my window I knew this was impossible. The building is like fifty stories high!

Stepping out of the car I ducked to avoid the cops and looked around to see a side door, but it was covered in cameras. It was that or climbing.

Being high I decided to climb.

Walking away from the cops I walked along the side of the building to find nothing I could use to get a start.

It was way too high. I knew people saw me.

As I looked for a way up I walked behind the building.

**Officer Merk's POV**

Turning the corner to find no one there I entered the area to hear footsteps going along the back side.

Following them to the back of the building I turned the corner to see no one there.

"What the hell?" I questioned myself as I looked around to see nothing but a drainage pipe.

In confusion I was about to walk away when something hit the ground behind me.

Turning back I saw a shard of metal.

Looking up I saw someone climbing the pipe.

"HEY!" I shouted as I went for my gun.

The climber was already up a few flights, I had no shot.

Watching as he broke through a window I ran around front and ordered.

"Someone is breaking in! Get everyone out and stay down!"

Officers followed me as I ran for the stairs.

**Shadow's POV**

Running for the floor I had no idea where it was at, I looked through all signs I past to finally see ER.

It was on the thirty second.

Doctors tried to stop me but I pushed them aside as they called for security.

Hitting the stairs I climbed to the one Amy had to be on.

Stopping at the door I looked down to see cops coming. They split up but one saw me as I booked into the hall to see the people screaming and getting down.

Running inside I grabbed a nurse and ordered.

"Where's Amy Rose!?"

In fear she replied.

"Room 857!"

Sending her to the floor I ran for the room.

Seeing it in the distance I panicked as the lights went off. The cops cut the power to try and lock down the building.

Red lights flashed as doors locked and in a fury I leaped through Amy's room door to find her laying on the bed in silence.

She was out cold.

As I stared at her I heard that cop coming. He didn't know where I was though.

"He's in room 857!" Shouted the nurse as I widened my eyes.

"Fuck!"

Going for the edge of the door I waited as the cop entered with his gun at the ready.

Smacking it down to the floor he widened his eyes as I raised my arm wrapping it around his neck and sending him into a roll along the floor.

In reaction the officer kicked me in the top of my head and watched as I fell to the floor.

Trying to cuff me I turned and brought my elbow along his teeth shattering one in his mouth.

Blood splattered along the floor as he rolled into the door.

Grabbing his gun I aimed at him as he stared into my eyes.

With a smile he shouted.

"Drop the gun kid!"

"Get down!" I ordered as he approached me.

Reaching for the gun I moved aside and shot.

"BANG!"

"AGHHHH!" Drilling him in the knee I watched as he fell to the floor in agony.

"FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed as I went for Amy.

Kissing her cheek I looked back at the cop and watched as he fired his taser hitting me in the chest.

Shaking in place I felt nothing but electricity as he smiled.

Grabbing the cords I ripped them out with anger and tossed them back at him.

In shock he was drilled in the neck and fell back as I ran for the door.

Finding the hall now filled with cops coming my way I ran back inside.

As I went for the window the cop grabbed my leg.

Falling on my face I pulled the trigger on his handgun.

"BANG!"

Blood splattered the wall as I looked back to see I blew a hole in his chest.

The cop let go and fell back as I ran for the window.

Looking back to see Amy moving I panicked and kicked out the glass.

The cops quickly ran in and aimed as I jumped.

**Officer Merk's POV**

Running past my downed officer I looked out the window to see nothing but a dead drop.

"The hedgehog was gone!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed in confusion as other officers looked with me.

As I looked for the hedgehog I heard the shot officer screaming in pain as doctors grabbed him.

"That is a thirty two floor drop! Where is he!?" I asked as everyone looked around.

**Shadow's POV**

Leaping out the window I prayed not to be a hedgehog street pizza.

My bandana shivered in the wind as I reached out for a window behind me.

My hands grasped the edge barely and quickly pulling my butt up I sat on the edge and listened as the cops above me screamed in anger.

Quickly I entered back into the building through the window and found a nurse hiding in the corner of the room.

In force I knocked her out and took her scrubs.

As fast as I could I tossed them on and walked out into the hall.

Finding it dark on this floor I went for the stairs and began to make my way down.

As I neared the bottom I was stopped by another officer.

"Hey! You can't be here! The building is on lock down!" He stated as I grabbed him by the neck.

Showing his eye color I tossed him over the rail and watched as he hit the floor below.

Running down to check him I found out I killed him. Broke his rib cage. Understanding I just killed a cop I booked it back outside and to my car.

Jumping in as SWAT covered the area I pulled into the street and drove back.

Soon reaching the hideout I parked outside same as it was when I took it and got out of the scrubs.

Tossing them in the trash I walked back inside the building to see everyone still smoking.

Grabbing my original seat I picked up my joint and continued to smoke away.

**Decker's POV**

Losing the gang, I also lost Shadow and was completely left confused on the sidewalk.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**Jon's POV**

The weed got to us first and we stopped to eat pizza.

Sharpe was ok I knew it in my gut.

Raptor ate with Roland as I ordered a soda.

"God damn was I hungry!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 42 – Please Stop Raptor**

**Shadow's POV**

Smoking a joint still I listened to the TV as the news finally came back on.

Jon and Raptor just happened to walk in and approach me as the news lady started her interview.

"Not more then an hour ago the local Hospital Saint Mary's was broken into. With me here is a nurse who was attacked by the man. Can you miss give everyone a description of the attacker?"

Jon quickly focused on the TV as I listened to be sure of what they had on me.

"He was a black hedgehog with red streaks! He had a red bandana around his neck and a black tank top! He also wore ripped jeans and his eyes were red!"

"Red?" Questioned the lady as the nurse shouted.

"Crimson red! They stared into my soul! I thought he was going to kill me!"

Jon quickly got next to me as the lady continued.

"I think he was part of that gang... the Bloods! They work in the ghetto not too far from here!"

"If it is the Bloods miss the police will be on the look out for them I promise, and if anyone sees this hedgehog call the police immediately and turn him in! This hedgehog killed one officer and injured another who was shot twice. Once in the right knee and once in the chest. He is currently fighting for his life. This man needs to be dealt with and the police need you to do it."

Looking up at Jon I heard.

"SHARPE!"

Jumping a little I saw Dreil running down the stairs.

Getting up I defended myself as he charged me.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKER!" He screamed as he tackled Jon out of the way and grabbed me by the neck.

Pinning me to the floor I held my breath as he asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!?"

Unable to respond Jon pulled him off me and into the stairs.

"What are you talking about!?" I asked as he attempted to grab me.

"I just saw the news and your going to get us all killed!" Stated Dreil as I replied.

"It wasn't me!"

"Oh yeah!?" Asked Dreil as the news lady said.

"The police found footage of the Blood member outside the hospital looking as if he was trying to find a way inside. Watch for yourself."

Everyone watched the TV as it showed a camera watching me from the lot.

"COME HERE!" Ordered Dreil as he dragged me by the neck upstairs with Jon behind him.

**Raptor's POV**

Everyone was high or drunk or both as the boss man dragged Shadow upstairs.

Looking around at Roland we all remained silent as you could hear Dreil screaming.

I have to give Shadow some space. I know!

Looking around I put down my joint and shouted.

"Anyone like to dance!?"

Giving me all weird looks Roland asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Raptor?"

Grabbing my Ipod I ran to the set up Ihome in the corner of the room and replied.

"I'm saying let's have some fun! Leave Dreil and Sharpe to their ways for now, but that doesn't mean we can't party right!?"

Roland nodded as others watched me hit a few buttons on my Ipod.

Smiling and grabbing a beer I took a drink and turned the Ihome up.

Quickly moving the couch to the wall and all the tables aside I asked.

"I'll start then you guys join in, ok!?"

Roland nodded as the Song started.

**(You can read it or listen as this goes along but you got to love Raptor)**

** watch?v=9bZkp7q19f0**

Nodding my head to the beat I waited as the music kicked off.

"Oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style!"

Anyone who knew laughed and smiled as I began to shake my hips.

Alicia always said I was a bad dancer. Time to prove her wrong.

"Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja! Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja! Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja! Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja!"

Roland began to die as I tried really fucking hard to do this.

Swirling my right hand on top above my head I tried to sing along as I got some help.

Joining me by my sides I got a few of the hookers to join in. They knew their shit.

"COME ON!" I begged the guys as they smoke and laughed.

"Na nun sa na ye! Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye! Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye! Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye! Gu ron sa na ye!"

Dancing with the girls in sync the guys began to feel left out as they ran their hands along my body.

"Room for everyone!" I stated as some of the guys put out their smokes and approached.

Joining the line we had four people now and everyone still watched in laughter.

"A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo! Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey! A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo! Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey! Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka!"

"COME ON GUYS!" I begged again as Roland laughed his ass off along the stairs.

As we all got to the break point we all stopped and pointed at the guys as they continued to laugh and drink.

All in order we screamed.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!"

Everyone broke into the dance and immediately it began to kick off with more of the guys joining in.

"Gangnam Style! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style!"

**Becket's POV**

Looking from out the window I asked Decker.

"What the hell is going on over there?"

Smiling he replied.

"Gangnam Style."

**Raptor's POV**

Roland remained on the outside as everyone now danced in a formation.

"Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style! Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op! Eh eh eh eh eh eh!"

Singing along the girls and I begged for the tough wolf to join in on the fun.

Roland laughed out loud as best as he could through the music and fun and slowly stood up.

"Come on Roland!" Shouted a member as he smiled and got next to me.

"Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja! I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja! Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja! Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja!"

Roland picked it up well. Better then my girlfriend at least.

"Louder!" I screamed as everyone sang along.

"Na nun sa na ye! Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye! Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye! Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye! Gu ron sa na ye!"

Dancing perfectly now we all kept going as the end neared.

"A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo! Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey! A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo! Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey! Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka!"

Stopping in place we all waited as it happened.

"Oppan Gangnam Style!"

Raising our hands we danced like stupid kids as we heard running from upstairs."

"Gangnam Style! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style! Gangnam Style! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style!"

**Shadow's POV**

With my feelings crushed I ran after Dreil who stopped halfway down the stairs.

Coming up behind him with Jon next to me we all widened our eyes and stared at Raptor who had everyone dancing.

Laughing Jon ran down to join as Driel looked at me.

"You fix this! Understand!?"

"Yes sir." I replied through the music and fun.

"Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style! Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op! Eh eh eh eh eh eh!"

**Raptor's POV**

Sliding our legs and having the girls show off their butts we laughed and continued to sing as the song neared it's close.

"Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom! Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom! Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom! Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom! You know what I'm saying!"

Dancing with Jon on my side next to Roland we all laughed and swing our hips as we sang out loud.

"Oppan Gangnam Style! Eh eh eh eh eh eh!"

Everyone was on a roll as I saw Shadow smiling out of the corner of my eye.

Grabbing him by the neck I wrapped him around my left side and shouted.

"Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style! Eh~ Sexy lady! Op op op op! Eh eh eh eh eh eh!"

Shadow danced and sang with us as we all prepared to scream.

Shadow was in the zone and I knew he was a dancer. We did this back home.

"Scream it!" I ordered as the song hit it's last line.

"OPPAN GANGNAM STYLE!"


	43. Chapter 43

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 43 – Give Me A Chance**

**Unknown POV**

Holding Amy's hand once again I waited for her to wake. The doctors said she was woken before. I don't know how but they said that she was startled. That gang member attacked this place and I hope to god he didn't touch her. I know it's impossible that he choose her room to invade but its just something that is bothering me.

Slowly as I stared into Amy's soft face I jumped in excitement as her eyes flickered.

"Amy?" I said softly as she began to open them.

Seeing the green under her lids I smiled as she stared at me.

Giving me a small look of relief I stood up still holding her hand and gently leaned in to kiss her.

Kissing me back she slowly raised her arm and wrapped it around my back.

"I'm so happy your ok Amy." I stated as she remained quiet.

Holding her tight I began to retract as she asked.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Pulling back to my seat I replied.

"Your at the Saint Mary's hospital. You were hit by a car, remember?"

Thinking hard I waited as she then asked.

"Where's Sonic?"

Feeling that same feeling of anger I replied.

"He's being held by the police for hurting you like this. He's going to go to jail Amy and now that your awake you can put him away."

"Why me?" She wondered as I wiped my eyes.

"The police said if you happened to pull through you would have to press charges."

"Why do I have too?" Asked Amy as I replied.

"Cause that hedgehog nearly killed you."

Going silent I added.

"The police said he would go to jail for twenty years for what he has done. All you need to do Amy is say you want to press them. Then Sonic gets what he deserves for hurting such a wonderful woman like you."

Smiling Amy then went silent and waiting for a response she looked at me and asked.

"Can I see him before I make that decision?"

Feeling lost I replied.

"Why do you have too see him? He wanted you dead!"

"Please. I just want to talk to him."

Lowering my head I felt Amy take my hand and gently looking up she said.

"Please. Let me see him. I know your mad at me but don't let me make this kind of a choice without saying goodbye."

Staring into her eyes I replied.

"Ok."

**Shadow's POV**

Sitting down the girl said.

"Just relax honey. This will be quick. I hope you don't cry."

"I'll try not too." I stated as Raptor and Jon watched.

"If you do I'll charge you."

Giving a smirk to the lady I waited as I heard her uncap the die.

"I'll start with the red ok?"

"Make it quick." I begged as she squirted some of the die onto her hands.

"Just close your eyes and let me work."

Shutting my eyes I felt her place the die on my head.

Rubbing it in with her hands I felt it begin to get cold. I can't believe Dreil is making me do this.

I heard Raptor and Jon laughing as the woman began to get my arms and legs.

She was killing my red streaks with the pure stain of black.

As I felt her reach the finish line she then asked.

"So what color should we do baby?"

"I get a choice?" I asked surprised as she hit me in the back of the head gently.

"Yellow." I replied.

Nice color gorgeous.

Nodding my head I watched as she said.

"Now just let me work."

Remaining still I could only feel what she was doing to me.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Done!" She shouted as I opened my eyes.

"What do you think?" She asked as she spun me to the mirror.

Widening my eyes I stood up in my boxers and looked at what she had done.

Yellow streaks now consumed my black quills.

Completely different from my old look she had the yellow going in lines across my face and chest. My arms had three long drag lines going down across from one another and my legs had two bigger streaks roaming the knees and looking at my chest she put one streak going along my shoulder down to my gut.

"So?" She wondered as I got a feel for this.

"It's...new." I stated as she smiled.

"No one should recognize you now from that video and after your done with the cops this will be behind the Bloods."

"I hope so." I replied to the lady as she continued to watch me look myself over.

"This gang is going to be the death of me. I don't mean I'm going to die, I'm just saying it's taking a lot from me. I hope to god I can end this soon. I have to kill Dreil and his brother. But how?"


	44. Chapter 44

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 44 – Sonic's Feelings**

**Sonic's POV**

Walking with the cops up to Amy's room I was handcuffed and guarded to make sure I wouldn't attempt to hurt her anymore.

Knocking on the door we waited till the doctor was ready to open it. As soon as he did the cops dragged me inside to place me in front of her.

Amy stared at me in fear I could sense it in her body. She was scared of me but she had a reason for bringing me here to see her.

"Amy." I said in a rough voice as she replied.

"Sonic."

Starting off awkward I asked.

"How are you feeling?"

Giving me a lowered look she replied.

"I'm hurting."

"She was trying to kill me wasn't she?" I wondered as the cops got me closer to her bed.

Looking at her bruised face I looked a little to the right as she asked.

"How are you?"

Looking back I replied.

"Fucking fantastic. BASH!"

Getting hit in the back of the head I stumbled as the cop yelled.

"Watch what you say!"

Recovering from the blow the other cop who was the one who gave me this collar asked.

"Do you know why your here Sonic!?"

"No!" I shouted at him as Amy stared at me.

"She is trying to see whether or not you deserve to be free or rot in jail! So I would watch what you say and start making her feel better about all this!"

Looking back at Amy I said.

"Honestly I don't care how she fucking feels."

Everyone widened their eyes as I held my ground.

"She fucked me over for the past three years. I'm fucking mad and upset. I want to kill myself! Do you know that!?" I asked Amy as she began to cry.

"For the whole time I was with you, were you with that addict!?" I demanded to know as she cried.

The cops pulled me off her as I screamed.

"If you expect me to cave and beg for my life your fucking wrong! You can rot in hell and fucking burn you motherfucking slut! I hope to god you burn and feel every square inch of your rotten whore body turn to ash! I hope the devil makes it slow and painful and I hope to the will of satin you beg for your soul to be saved! Your "lover" can be there with you cause if I see him I will kill him! You understand me now don't you?!" I asked as I got in her face to see the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Amy began to scream in fear as I said.

"Both of you will suffer for what you have done and if it isn't me who preforms the act of cleansing it will be someone else! Shadow, Raptor, Dark, Ghost, Dom, someone will make sure you pay and I will make it happen! You will never be safe around anyone ever again and I will make sure they all know who you truly are! Amy Rose... you will pay for your betrayal and if you truly love that fucker you better inform him of what I said here today cause he is in just as much danger as you are."

Staring into my eyes as if I was the standing devil I slowly pulled back with the help of the cops and watching as the tears covered her sheets I slowly made my way to the door.

As I reached the nob I stopped and said.

"You make your choice on what you want to do. I'll be someone's bitch in jail if I have too but remember I gave you everything. My love. My money. My care. I may be Sonic the Hedgehog but I damn well am human. Goodbye Amy.


	45. Chapter 45

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 45 – Is Kreil The Most Insane Person Ever?**

**Shadow's POV**

With the door locked and me in my boxers I stood still as Dreil looked over my new quills.

I heard him giving off slight moans as he went behind me and I noticed him staring a bit far down my torso as he went over my front.

"Yellow huh?" He questioned as I replied.

"Second best color that suits me."

"You look like a bee." He stated as I continued to look straight.

As I tried not to lose my ground he approached me and asked.

"Can you lift your arms up for me?"

Doing as asked I raised both my arms and remained still as he ran his fingers down the streaks.

"She did a great job on you Sharpe."

Remaining silent I continued to let him run his hands down to my legs.

Checking them I looked down to see him biting his finger.

Looking back up I widened my eyes as he grabbed my tail.

Turning towards him I ordered.

"Let go!"

Dragging me in he got in my face and replied.

"Make me."

With force I pushed him back as hard as I could and watched as he flipped onto the couch.

Giving me a smile I got back in my clothes and went for the door.

Running behind me I turned to stare into his evil eyes.

"We're not done." He stated as I replied.

"The second you touched my tail we were done."

Smiling he grabbed my hand and said.

"I know your not gay Sharpe but at the least let me get something out of you. I promise not to kiss you or fuck you, but at the least let me show you how I feel at times. You don't have to like or accept it, but understand I find you attractive. It should be a good thing to know you attract both men and women around here."

"What girls have I attracted?" I wondered as he dragged me to the couch.

Watching as he sat down I remained standing.

"Just that hedgehog with the black pants and the leather jacket down with Jon." Stated Dreil as I tried to picture her.

"He already fucked her so don't expect some virgin moans if you decide to tap that." Said Dreil as I sat down tossing on my shirt.

"Anyway Sharpe I have something I need you to do now that the video will be behind us."

"What?" I wondered as he replied.

"I have to go meet the cops soon to discuss your little trip and in the meantime I want you to go help my brother with some problems he's having around the hood. Can you do that for me?" He asked softly as I thought about it.

Placing his hand on my back I looked over and replied.

"I can."

Smiling he patted me and added.

"You can take someone with you if you want but my brother prefers you to come alone."

"When?" I asked as he laid back.

"You can go anytime you want as long as it is today at some point. Just remember to say goodbye for a few days."

Nodding I stood up and asked.

"Where is he?"

"At his place on forth of retention. Go down there and see what he needs done."

"Was I offered up to this or did he ask?" I wondered as he smiled and replied.

"He wanted you to come. Seems he liked you when you met him. Guess you proved good by him."

Nodding I went for the door.

"Sharpe!?" Shouted Dreil as I looked back.

Giving me a creepy smile he said.

"Make sure nothing goes wrong with my brother or I will have some fun with your friend Raptor, understand?"

Giving him an angry look I replied.

"You touch him and I will kill you."

"Not the best thing to say Sharpe. You should go before someone gets hurt."

"I dare you to try me. Cause if anything happens to him your head will be on that telephone poll outside."

"Bye Sharpe! Love you!"

Growling as he went for a smoke I slowly opened the door and left making my way downstairs to see Jon next to Roland and Raptor.

"Hey Sharpe." Greeted Roland as I looked around for Wreak.

Catching his figure by the door I shouted.

"Rico!"

Turning to see me I widened my eyes to see that girl Dreil informed me about.

She smiled at me and waved as Wreak came to me.

"What's up?" He asked as I got close to his ear.

"Yeah I can do that." He stated as I nodded.

Patting my shoulder I watched as Wreak grabbed a gun and Raptor.

Whispering into his ear Raptor looked back at me and I nodded for him to go with him.

Nodding back he stood up and followed Wreak outside.

Standing Jon came to me and asked.

"What's going on?"

"I have to go help Dreil's brother for a few days. Dreil said if anything goes wrong he will kill Raptor. I'm having Rico take him somewhere safer."

Nodding Jon replied.

"Be careful around Kreil. He's insane. Before at the deal you didn't see him. I have before. A long time ago, but I bet he hasn't changed. You watch your back and call me if you ever need help, got it?"

Nodding I shook his hand and brought him in for a hug and as he patted my back I stared at the girl who smiled at me.

Letting go of Jon I went for the door.

The hedgehog stood her ground and said.

"My name is Danielle. Your Sharpe right?" She asked with joy as I nodded and replied.

"Yes. Nice to meet you."

Shaking my hand she said.

"Your strong. You know that?"

Smiling I replied.

"I do."

"Where you going?" She asked kindly as I replied.

"To go help Dreil's brother for a bit."

Losing her smile she placed her hand on my chest and said.

"Piece of advice hon, watch what you do around him. Kreil isn't there if you know what I mean."

"I heard." I stated as she smiled.

"He's dangerous, but human. Now go, but please come back soon. I'll miss you around here."

Smiling I replied.

"Your sweet."

Blushing she let me by and quickly making my way outside I began to walk my way to the house of Kreil. The most insane human to become part of this adventure.


	46. Chapter 46

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 46 – Choice Is Made**

**Sonic's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Sitting by my couch with my lighter burning my hand ever so softly I listened to the men outside my front door.

"Open up Sonic!" One of the men ordered as I stared at the flame slowly burning my fingers.

Next to me was the only picture I had left. Left of her.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

Hitting my door with their force I slowly took the photo and placed it in my hand letting the burning flame shimmer along it's edges gently bursting it into a small fire.

Staring at the pain as my hand burned up I continued to listen as the door was being bashed down.

"BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!"

"Last chance Sonic! Open up!" Ordered the men as I remained down on the couch.

Softly raising to my feet I walked to door and unlocked the knob.

Opening to find the cops in my face I was taken by the shoulder and turned around.

I noticed hesitation as they went to cuff me and with a smile I listened.

"Sonic the hedgehog you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Amy Rose. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to a lawyer. If you can not afford one, one will be appointed to you by the court of law."

Getting dragged into the street with my friends watching me in shock I gave them wicked looks of evil and anger as they shivered in their stances.

Getting placed in the back of the S.W.A.T truck I was locked up and driven off to wherever that bitch had wanted me to go.

Amy just fucked her life up today.

Twitching in my seat the cops in back stared at me and wondered what was wrong with me.

If they only knew.

Letting a thin smile pass through my stone face I began to feel the chill of evil around the cops who stared at me still in fear.

"Amy will die now. I don't care how long it takes. She and her lover will pay. I'll make it happen. They will wish god spared them from my wrath. God once said their shall be light at the end of the chosen path, and in his eyes I will be that light. Amy will see it as quick as she turned against me and all I stood for."

Shaking in my seat the cops ordered for me to stop but continued to remain still as I twitched and tickled in the chill of pure anger and evil.

The chills reached and covered my hands as I held them into fists of rage. So badly I wanted to smash her lover's head in. I hope he's enjoying himself cause as soon as I get the chance I will ring his head along my mailbox.

**Unknown POV**

"They got him." Stated the officer as I smiled and looked back at Amy who remained under the covers.

Continuing to hold her hand ever so softly I said.

"It's over Amy, they got him. Sonic will be put behind bars for what he did to you."

Shaking her head she replied.

"Good."

"Are you ok?" Asked the officer as Amy looked up with her healing face.

"Are my other friends found yet?" She asked as I looked at Merk.

"We're doing all we can, but nothing has come up yet. I'm sorry. I'm sure their both fine."

Smiling Amy shut her eyes again and tired to fall back asleep.

"I have to go see my mother Amy. You get some rest ok?" I begged as I kissed her lips goodbye.

"I will... be careful. I can't lose you too."

"I'll be fine love. I promise I'll be back tomorrow."

Letting her hand go I ran mine along her forehead and moved her quills to the side of her beautiful face.

Amy blushed as I said.

"You just rest up. In a week or two you'll be back on your feet."

"I hope." Said Amy in response as I added.

"Your a tough girl Amy. I know you will. Just let it happen."

"I will." Replied Amy as I smiled and went for the officer who opened the door leading outside.

Holding it for me he shut it tight and pulled me aside.

"I don't want to alarm her but we have reason to believe her friends might be gone."

"Gone how?" I asked in confusion as he replied.

"Gone as in dead. There is no signs of ether of their persons. We can't find anything and we are afraid of the worst."

"But they could be ok. Just please keep searching. They mean the world to her and seeing them would really get her back on her feet." I stated as he nodded.

"Ok. I'll let you know if anything turns up."

"Thank you." I smiled as he walked off down the hall.

"Sir?" I heard a women behind me say as I turned to see a nurse.

"Yes miss?" I wondered as she said.

"Your mother is... she isn't doing well."

"What!?" I questioned in sadness as she approached me.

"Come."

Following her to my mother's room I saw her on the bed barely breathing.

"What's wrong!? Mom!"

The nurse pulled me back and replied.

"The treatment is causing her body to slowly lose grip."

"So stop the tests!" I begged as she replied.

"If we stop she'll die!"

"But she's suffering!" I stated in tears as she replied.

"It's that or we let her go!"

"I don't want her to be in pain!" I stated as she replied.

"Your mother has no memory of anything and can't make simple choices anymore! Someone has to make this call! It's up to the husband to decide!"

"My dad!?" I questioned as she nodded.

"We called your house but he didn't pick up the phone. Can you go and get him to come here? The less time she spends on this bed the better for all of us. She doesn't want to be in this pain we all know, but the quicker your father decides the less time she has to spend fighting to live. Please...go and ask your father to come. Please."

Nodding as my tears rolled down my face I went for the door.

"I'll be back as fast as I can mom I promise!" I shouted to her as I ran out into the hall and to my bike waiting in the lot.

Driving back home in hopes of seeing my father sober I turned into my driveway and stopped to see a light on upstairs.

Finding the door locked I knocked.

"Knock! Knock! Knock! Dad!" I shouted.

"Open the door it's me!" I stated as I got no response.

Going around back I tired the back door to find it locked as well.

In a last effort I went back to my bike and into my side pouch.

"Come on." I begged as I searched inside to find it at the bottom.

Pulling out a key I ran for the front door and opened it to find everything clean and spotless.

"Dad?" I said softly as I heard not a single sound.

"Dad!" I shouted as I entered the kitchen.

I stopped in my tracks to see a beer on the table next to my laptop that was on and on a single black screen.

Approaching the table I noticed something was uploaded.

Using the track pad I moved the mouse over the play button to widened my eyes.

"Hey son." It was my dad.

Pulling out the chair I sat down and stared at his cleanly shaved face. That was something completely new about him besides the smile he had on. My father hardly never smiles.

"If your watching this then I'm sorry for what is to come, but hey! Look around the house! It's clean see!? I did it all while you were at your girlfriend's house."

Watching as my father was by the front door I had my mind shut down focusing as he walked to the kitchen.

"I know you hate me son for what I have done during your life. I'm a drunk and a horrible father that you should have never had to deal with during your childhood. I'm sorry, but I left this for you to watch and my last beer I saved just for you!"

My father began to cry down his gray quills and pointing the camera he was using at the screen it read "Uploading."

Nodding he turned back so I was able to see him and slowly walking to the stairs he made his way up to my room.

Gently pushing the door open he smiled and said.

"I remember when I was drunk on your birthday and I slept with you cause I couldn't go anywhere else after putting you under the covers. Hehe... I'm sorry I forced you to sleep on the floor and I'm sorry I puked on your sheets in the middle of the night. It was all my fault. None of this was yours. I was just so wrapped up with work and your mother being ill I couldn't do anything else but drown myself in alcohol. Another reason I don't deserve you."

Crying silently as my father went into his room I watched as he approached his dresser taking the photo my mother had of us back when we went to Disney World.

Smiling and letting his tears cover the photo he roughly pulled it out of the frame tearing it halfway down and in fear of completely ripping it he held it together placing the camera down on the bed next to him.

Laying back he moved the camera to his face and placed the photo next to him so I could see.

I was smiling.

"You remember this?" He asked as I replied.

"Yes."

"I bet you do. This was the only time I wasn't hammered during your childhood."

Letting my tears hit the keyboard I continued to listen to him.

"We had so much fun that day. We went on rides. We went into the water park and swam around in the tubes. I remember when you were scared to go down that big slide and I held you in my arms in that big double tube your mother found us. When the man pushed us down you screamed but then you... you smiled and began to laugh hugging me tightly."

Smiling I continued to watch.

Getting up he grabbed the camera and turned it back to him.

"I wish everyday could have been like that son. I can only imagine how close we would be as a father and son, but I fucked it all up after wards with the drinking. I'm so sorry."

Walking out into the hall I watched in confusion as he pulled down the attic ladder.

"Remember when we watched scary movies up here when your mother was at work?" My father asked me as I nodded at the computer.

Smiling he climbed up and shut the door below him.

The sun pierced the attic making it bright enough to see and facing the camera my father aimed at a small table he used to set up our movies on and placing the camera down he got on his knees and smiled into the lens.

"I'm sorry I failed you son. Your a great boy with a great girl and a great future. Please promise me you'll be better then your old man. You have too. I know you have too. You can and you will. Cause your a good boy. My boy and I love you so much."

Crying I watched my father stand exposing what was behind him.

Seeing a noose I began to pant in sadness as he approached it.

"I don't want to live anymore son."

Crying extremely hard and about to faint I continued to listen as he asked.

"Do you remember what you told me when I hit you with that bottle a few days ago?"

Nodding he replied.

"Well you were right. I'm just an old man with problems that I'm too much of a pussy to overcome. A pussy and a drunk. Not to mention a worthless father. I know you and your mother see me as nothing but a drunk devil and I apologize for everything I ever said to you and ever did to you. Both of you. Please forgive me!" Begged my dad as I replied.

"I do forgive you dad!"

Smiling he grabbed the noose and placed it around his neck.

"I love you son! Please when you watch this don't cry and don't be sorry! It's my fault this happened and I'm sorry! Tell your mother I love her and please be a good boy!"

"Daaaaaaaaaadddddd!" I moaned in tears as he shut his eyes.

"I love you." He said softly as he kicked out the chair he was standing on.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as he gasped for air.

Grabbing the noose he tried to take it off but quickly suffocated in mid air.

His body spun around in a small circle as I stared in complete disbelief.

"Snap!"

I flinched as his neck snapped and jumped out of my seat as the video stopped.

Running upstairs I pulled down the attic ladder to climb up to see him dead in the center of the room.

Unable to approach him I fell back on my butt and cried out as he stared at me with his cold dead eyes.

The light made his quills shine.


	47. Chapter 47

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 47 – Sharpe Edge**

**Shadow's POV**

Finding Kreil's boys waiting for me they took me inside they hangout and straight to Kreil who rested on a couch next to a few girls and a stack of cash.

"Yo boss! Look who's here!" Said his friend as Kreil looked over to see me.

"Sharpe!" He shouted with a smile as he stood up and grabbed me by the neck dragging me next to him on the couch.

In between him and the girls who smelled my neck and new quills he asked.

"How you been!? I missed you considering you screwed me out of a hundred thousand dollars!"

Smiling I replied.

"I'm fine. Dreil said you wanted to use me for a few things."

"Use!?" Questioned Kreil as I nodded.

"Nah! I don't use anyone! I just need a guy with your smarts to help me on a few deals and guys I'm having problems with! By the way, you any good with a gun!?" He asked as I nodded.

"One of the best." I stated as he smiled patting my back.

"Good! Here!" He shouted as he handed me a wad of cash.

Taking the large bundle I asked.

"What's this for?"

"It's your payment in advance! Ten grand for your skills! Sounds about good right?!" He asked as I nodded.

"Great! Now down to business!"

Watching as Kreil grabbed a folder next to the cash he handed it to me while pulling out a few photos.

"Here's job one." He stated as I asked.

"You want him dead?"

"You catch on quick. His name is Dan. He lives in the old apartments on Lexington. Go there and make sure he doesn't wake up for tomorrow's sunshine."

"Why?" I wanted to know as he looked at me in confusion.

"Dreil said you question a lot, but I take that as a good thing. I want him dead because he's starting to try and find my friends in the drug world I deal with, so that he can start his own ring and sell his way. I want that shut down before it starts and if your loyal you'll have no problem getting it done today, right?" Questioned Kreil as I nodded my head.

"Of course Kreil."

Patting my back he pushed me up off the couch and shouted.

"Come back when your done and make sure you bring me some proof of the kill! Don't let that guy talk you out of killing him, he's a real soft talker so don't fall for it unless you want to die!"

Nodding I went for the door.

"Got it. I'll be back within the hour."

"I'm timing you know that you said that!" Stated Kreil as I smiled.

Shutting the door I went for the street and began my walk to Lexington. Being a blood did have it's up sides. For starters everyone avoided me if they weren't part of another gang or my own. Which really was a good thing because it meant less of a chance I would kill someone important. Plus I guess it felt nice to feel part of a family. Being alone my whole life was hard, but I at the least feel part of something bigger.

Shaking my head I shouted in my head.

"Stop! I can't let this gang go to my head. I'm here to kill Kreil and Dreil. Nothing else."

Gaining control I approached the apartments and saw an old man looking out his window at me.

Stopping in my tracks I looked up and stared up at his brown eyes.

I think he knew what I was here for.

**Raptor's POV**

"Can you explain this all to me now that we're alone?" I asked Rico as he shut the door to the apartment.

"You got in the middle of this for no reason! Why the fuck should I tell you anything!?" He asked in anger as I replied.

"Cause Shadow is my friend!"

Shaking his head he replied.

"He's my friend too and I'm trying to help you! He asked for me to protect you and that's what I'm going to do!"

"I can protect myself!" I stated as he smiled.

"Can you?!" He asked as I replied.

"Yes! I can!"

"Then bye! Cause if you can then do it alone! Don't come back to the hangout cause Dreil will kill you!"

Going silent I stared at him as he smiled.

"Bye!" He shouted as he went for the door.

Grabbing his arm I shouted.

"Please stop!"

Smiling he turned and said.

"You need me and Shadow. We both understand this is a lot for you but we have a job and that's what we are doing here today. A job. Shadow and me have done this before and killed many already. But now that your in the way your just one big mistake in between our goal."

"What's your goal?" I asked as he walked to the bed.

"Our employers want us to kill Dreil and his brother Kreil to stop the flow of weed and crime in this area."

Nodding I asked.

"Are you two cops?"

"No." Replied Rico as I then asked.

"Then who do you work for?"

"Just another gang, but way more organized."

"Who?" I wondered as he looked at me.

"You know enough. Stop asking. And my name is Wreak."

Looking at him in confusion I watched as he turned on the T.V.

"Sonic the hedgehog was found guilty of attempted murder today on his girlfriend Amy Rose."

Widening my eyes I approached the T.V. to see Sonic being placed in the local prison.

"Sonic will be behind bars for twenty two long years on a three hundred thousand dollar bail. According to Sonic he has no regret of being sent to prison and for a fact can't wait for his time to begin. He still believes he didn't try to kill her but Amy pressed the charges and he was found guilty without any chance of being set loose. In other news a local father by the name of Robert Mendiz was found hung up in his attic. The act was suicide and he was found by his only son who wishes to not be included in this broadcast. The son is getting help as we speak and we will have more word on this matter in a few hours so stay tuned. Have a nice afternoon everyone."

Ending the news cast I sat down in shock that Sonic was put in jail. I can't believe he tried to kill Amy.

"What the fuck happened when I left?" I asked myself as Wreak shut his eyes on the bed.

I have to figure this out. It makes no sense. Sonic in jail. Shadow working as an assassin. None of this is right. I have to find out what is going on.

Looking at Wreak who slept I reached for his pocket in hopes of getting his wallet.

As I searched he grabbed my hand and drilled me in the cheek knocking me onto the floor.

"Don't get any more into this then you already are Raptor!" He shouted as I passed out.


	48. Chapter 48

**Ace of Spade**

**Chapter 48 – Why You Don't Drink**

**Shadow's POV**

Walking up into the apartments I found the door open for me. Walking through I lowered my head into the carpet and heard the click I expected.

"Raise your hands." He ordered calmly as I lifted them up for him to see.

Gently walking behind me the old man took my gun and my blade I had hidden in my shoe.

After he finished his scan of me he ordered for me to approach the table in the living room.

Following his commands I sat down and waited as he put the gun away, but only to his side.

"How did you know?" I asked as he replied.

"Know what?"

"I was coming?" I replied as he gave me a soft smirk.

"The second I saw a blood in my neighborhood I knew it was that insane man Kreil. I'm not stupid boy." Stated the old man as I replied.

"I never said you were sir."

Opening an eye he asked.

"Your awfully polite for a gang member, you know that?"

"That's because I'm not."

Laughing he replied.

"You come to my apartment dressed in full black and red along with the weapons and you expect me to think your not here for that man?"

"I am." I stated as he laughed.

"Hahah...!?" Cutting him off I said.

"I'm here to kill you."

Sitting up he grabbed a teacup from off the counter and replied.

"I know you are, but sad to say that won't happen."

"Why not sir?" I wondered as he smiled.

"Your too young."

"So? Youth is a good thing when it comes to this type of job." I stated as he stared into my eyes placing his teacup back down on the table.

"Is that all I am to you boy? A job?"

Staring into his person I let him continue.

"Your wrong if you think you have the stomach for it. I'm not a job. I'm a human being like you. I have lived my life and fought to get back here alive."

In confusion I asked.

"You fought?"

"G.U.N, second recon division, fought in the world war and the mark twelve valve." Stated the old man as I widened my eyes a little.

Getting up to go get more tea he said.

"Worked for politician after politician, killing hundreds of men and women like you. Even worked in special forces for a few years before I was hit by a grenade and deemed unable to fight, and then tossed in mental care along with rehabilitation for the next three years until finally let go."

Nodding as the old man came over with a cup, he stared into my eyes once more and asked.

"What happened to you?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned as he walked back over to the tea stand.

"Why are you with a gang such as this? The blood accept scum and broken men. They do drugs and fuck poor girls with nowhere to go but down the tubes. They kill and deal like the world is their play pen and you are with them for some reason. Why?"

Watching as he poured another glass I replied.

"I don't like to talk about it."

Letting a thin laugh out he replied.

"You have to have some reason and if you think you are going to kill me then I at the least deserve to ask questions on my killer."

Remaining still as the old man handed me the cup I replied.

"It's my life and I will not speak of it to you."

Smiling he replied.

"You will soon."

Sitting down across from me I took a sip of the tea and waited as the gun still rested by his side.

"I should have took my chance while he was getting the tea."

Sipping more from his glass he set it down on the table between us and asked.

"Do you feel good doing what you think you are capable of?"

Placing the glass in my lap I replied.

"I'm capable of more then you think sir."

"My name is Dan boy!" He shouted as I gave him an angry look.

"Don't dare look at me like that!"

Letting the look leave I continue to listen as he picked up a news paper.

"Kids your age are not worthy of what they have and you especially don't deserve it when you give it away to work for that man."

"I'm here to...!"

"I KNOW WHY YOUR HERE!" He screamed as I went silent.

"I'm old but not that old son!"

Taking another mouthful of tea I held my ground as he said.

"Your absent in mind boy. You can't comprehend what I am."

"Your an old geezer who wants to sell and cheat just like Kreil. Even if I don't want to kill you I will not let that happen."

"So you don't believe in drugs?" He questioned as I went silent.

"Your a lair and the look in your eyes say more then you know. I can see you have been using."

Lowering my head slightly the man laughed and said.

"You can't hide it from me. Plenty of people die from that shit."

"So why do you want to sell it?" I questioned as he replied.

"Cause the men who want what I can get have better things planned for it. Did you know medicine can be made for the poor out of the sinful drug?" He asked as I felt a pounding enter my head.

"No. Of course not." He answered for me as I dropped the cup.

Standing he approached my feet and got on his knees to stare into my turning eyes.

Kids like you don't understand people like me. You fight for nothing and die for nothing everyday. Why don't you just stop?"

In a loss of feeling I fell down on the couch and stared straight ahead as he got in my face.

"Just rest now child. I'll take good care of you."

Feeling my body grow still I stared into his eyes and straight forward as she stood up shutting my eyes with his fingers.

"Go to sleep boy."


	49. Chapter 49

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 49 – Time Peril**

**Unknown POV**

"Yes...please...just...end her pain.

The doctor stared at me as I held my mom's hand and slowly going for the machine he stopped to see me crying harder then before.

"I love you so much mom." I stated as the nurses watched me in sadness.

My mother held my hand with no recall of who I even was. That was the worst part knowing she had no clue who I was at this point in my life.

"I promise I'll do my best. For you and dad. When you see him up there...please tell him I loved him. He was the best father a son could ever wish for."

Staring into my eyes I heard the doctor hit a few buttons.

"It's starting." He stated as I nodded.

Feeling my mother's breathing begin to slow I said.

"Mom I never thanked you for everything you did. I can't thank you and that's the worst about it all. I can't thank you because you can't understand it at this point in your life."

Feeling her cheek I watched as she began to shut her eyes.

"I'll do everything I can to make you and dad proud and when Jill gets back from what she is doing at collage I'll take care of her."

Giving me a blinking eye I cried as she went stiller.

"Your the best mother in the world and I love you so much. I'll always remember you. Both of you. I'm sorry mother. Please...just rest now. It will all be over soon." I stated as I watched her go still.

Letting my tears fall the nurses carefully got me on my feet and gently slipping from her grip I retracted with them to the door where the doctor waited.

As I was led into the hall the nurses went back in while the doctor held me up.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." He stated as I nodded with my face in my hands.

"I promise you son I'll deal with your mother and father for you. I have your number and I'll call to make sure everything is ok."

Nodding the doctor let me go and reentered the room where now my dead mother rested.

Slowly placing my back on the wall I slid down and cried my eyes out.

"Why does this have to happen to me?!" I asked myself as people stopped to stare at me.

"Both my mother and father are gone and I didn't even get to say goodbye. My father ending himself and my mother not being able to understand who I was. How will I live knowing I never truly let them know how I feel?" Gently looking up I stared around the room to see the sad looking confused faces.

I had to get out of here.

**A Half Hour Later**

Stopping my bike at the collage entrance I waited as an official confronted me.

"Excuse me sir you can't park your bike here!" She shouted as I got off.

"I'll be only a second, I promise." I stated as she asked.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Frost Mendiz. I'm here for my sister Jill Mendiz. Both our parents passed today and she doesn't know yet."

Giving me a solid shocked look she grabbed my shoulder and guided me inside the campus.

"Do you know what class she is in?" She asked as I replied.

"I think she has math."

Nodding the official led me inside a large building and began to knock on doors.

A student opened them for us and with over two hundred people staring at me the lady asked.

"Is Jill Mendiz in class today?!"

The instructor quickly replied.

"Mr. Reese has her Janet!"

"Thank you Ken!" She shouted back as we left leaving that class alone.

"Follow me." She urged as she lead me to the room down the hall.

Knocking on the door another student let us in and approaching the stairs leading down the instructor stopped and asked.

"Can I help you son?"

Looking around I saw my sister sitting by the ground floor.

"I'm here to pick up my sister Jill Mendiz sir!"

Seeing me Jill immediately asked.

"What's wrong Frost!?"

"I need you to come with me for a few hours." I stated as I approached her.

"I can't leave! I'm in the middle of my class and I have a test coming up in a few days I need to study for!"

Stopping in front of her desk I leaned in and whispered.

"Mom and dad passed."

Widening her eyes in complete shock she looked around and immediately grabbed her books.

Running beside me I approached her professor and said.

"I'm so sorry for interfering in your lesson sir."

"It's ok son."

"I just have to get my sister to the hospitable. Our parents just passed."

Nodding he rested his hand on my shoulder and said.

"I'll make sure she gets her notes down and has extra time to prepare for the test. You just go now."

Nodding I took Jill's hand and ran her up stairs with the school official still behind us as we reached the gate where my bike waited with a ticket on it's glass cover.

Ripping the ticket I tossed it on the ground and got on and turned to help my sister.

Grabbing my back I drove her to our house where I got her inside and on the couch.

Resting my helmet down I looked at her with tears.

She began to cry and quickly asked.

"Are they ok?!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"They both... they both died earlier today!"

Hugging me tightly she asked.

"How!?"

"Dad... he... killed himself... and mom she... she was let go at the hospital!"

Crying onto my jacket she hugged me tight as I rubbed her back.

"It will be ok! We'll go visit them in a few hours when the doctors have them ready...ok?"

Crying yes into my chest I held her close as she took this all in.

"I'm sorry I had to pull you from your class." I stated as she replied.

"You had no choice! Thank you!"

Nodding she continued to cry as I thought of Amy and all I had left in my life up to this point.

**Later That Night**

Laying in bed I cried as all I could hear was Jill yelling at me.

"WHY DID YOU KILL HER!"

Rolling down my face I squeezed my arms in suffering as she slapped me and ran out of the hospital.

"Now I lost everything but Amy. My sister hates me for letting mom go without her being able to say goodbye. She doesn't understand she wasn't able to remember any of us. She would have been wasting her time. I know it's just the thought but she hates me now and all I have left is Amy. She can't even understand that much. Amy can't move yet and she is too scared to look at me cause of Sonic. I'm at loss for words. I don't know what to do now. I feel so dead inside."

Rolling off the edge of the bed I hit my head and cried in pain.

Blood slowly dripped out of the fresh slit from hitting the metal bar and watching as it dripped drop by drop, I rolled onto my knees and out into the hall.

Looking up above my head I saw the attic door.

"AGHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in sadness as I hit the wall.

Getting up onto my feet I opened the bathroom door and fell into the shower with my pajamas still on.

Turning on the cold water I drenched my slit with it and let the dirt and blood roll down my body.

Having nothing but anger in me I poked my finger into the slit feeling the muscles under my quill covered skull.

Watching and feeling as more blood dripped down into the drain I held in my pain and kept my eyes shut hoping it would end.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could as I ripped my finger out from my head.

Blood dripped and dripped on my wet shirt and feeling lost I reached for the nob.

Grasping it tightly I turned off the water and began to shiver my way out of the walk-in shower.

Crawling onto the carpet laid out in the center of the room I rolled up into a ball and shut my eyes.

My body was freezing and my heart was slowing. I just want to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 50 – What Have I Done To Deserve This?**

**Sonic's POV**

Dark, Dank, Damp. Only a few words I can come up with to describe this cell. It's small, rotten, smelly, and for the worst filled with bugs and spiders. This is New York not Africa. The prison I would think for the most part would be better taken care of, but I guess when it comes to criminals they really couldn't give two shits about our living conditions. What have I done to deserve this? I wondered as I still waited for lunch.

Hearing the sounds of evil cover this god forsaken place; I held my ground on my bunk. Reaching down with my claws grasping the covers I thought deeply about the nights ahead.

The sheets were hard and crunchy and felt like sandpaper. Along with the pillows being gray with nothing but newspaper inside them; my head would still rest on the steel mattress slowly leaving dents in the side of my blue skull. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog for god's sake and I'm in prison. Why?! I asked myself as I saw the guard coming with someone.

Keeping my head down I listened to their footsteps as they stopped in front of my cell.

"Is this him?" Asked the second man as the guard replied.

"Yes sir. Sonic the Hedgehog is his name."

Looking up I growled to see them looking at me as if I was an animal.

The guard eyed me down as usual but the other man... he was concerned... why? I wondered as the guard unlocked my cell.

Watching as they came in I stood up as the guard ordered.

"Hands!"

Raising them up I shut my eyes as the cuffs snapped on.

Grabbing my head the guard shoved me out of the cell and into the hall.

Taking me by the neck he escorted me with the other strange man out into the cell block.

Leading me towards a visitors section I was forced to sit at a table and then cuffed by the feet to the seat so I couldn't move.

"You have twenty minutes." Stated the guard to the other man who pulled out a notepad.

"Thank you." He replied as he pulled out a stopwatch.

Setting it on twenty minutes I stared at the clock as the guard left shutting the door with only us inside.

The man watched as the guards walked above on the catwalk to make sure I wouldn't try and make a move.

They used rifles and shotguns of some type and I knew I wasn't dumb enough to make a move... not yet at least.

Letting out a breath the man looked back at me as I continued to stare at the guards watching me from above.

"Sonic." He said as I looked back at the man.

Giving him only a solid stare he checked his pencil and asked.

"Do you know who I am Sonic?"

Only staring at his suit I replied.

"No."

Nodding he jotted something down and then looked back up to ask.

"How old are you Sonic?"

Hesitating I replied.

"Eighteen."

My look gave the man doubt of my response. He looked scared to see me staring at him. After feeling scared though he remembered where we were and continued to jot down notes. After feeling it was enough to write down my name and appearance he looked back up and said.

"My name is Ross. I'm a reporter for the local ten news."

"What do you want?" I asked with force as he coughed in discomfort.

After letting out thick breaths of smelly air he replied.

"I'm here to interview you about your case."

"What case Ross?" I asked as he went silent.

"According to everyone in New York City I tried to kill my girlfriend Amy Rose for cheating on me. There is no case. The only case is the one in my mind and that is the reason why I shouldn't be locked up in here for the next twenty two years." I stated as he took a sip of water. This guy was scared beyond death. I had to make sure he stays to hear this.

"That's what my employer wants me to find out Sonic. If there is another reason for what happened to Miss Rose."

Smiling I let out a loud laugh.

"Hahaha!"

Giving me a confused look the man asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Miss Rose?" I questioned as the guards stared at me from above.

"She's no Miss Rose. She's only a slut with a broken mind and a broken lover."

"You?" Questioned the man as I gave him and angry look.

Getting defensive he said.

"I...I didn't mean you... I meant...!?" In a panic I stopped him by saying.

"I mean the man that she used to cheat on me with."

Wiping his forehead he then asked.

"Do you feel this shouldn't have happened to you?"

With only a dead blank stare I replied.

"Yes."

Gulping I waited as the man turned on a recorder.

"Tell me why Sonic." He begged as he hit the record button.

Resting the recorder on it's side he started.

"Ross Stedgemen. Interview with eighteen year old convict Sonic the Hedgehog. March 22th."

Staring into his shuddering eyes I waited as he asked.

"Sonic the people wish to know...!"

"I thought your employer wanted to know, not the people."

Giving me a scared look he went silent as I continued.

"The people couldn't give a shit about me. You want me for a paycheck and reputation. Nothing more Ross."

Remaining silent Ross listened as I said.

"The only people who know and care about me are me. Even you don't care. Your here because your boss forced you here."

Taking another sip of water he continued to stare at me as I finished.

"I'm the only person besides Amy Rose who knows I never saw that car coming. But because I'm now a convict and she's a hero no one will look the other way and let me have a chance for my freedom. I'll be trapped here till I'm thirty four years old. With no life and sanity left for anyone. You might as well shot me when my time is up because I will kill everyone the second I see daylight."

Shaking the man asked.

"What really happened Sonic?"

"I was played." I stated as the man stared into my eyes.

"Played?" He questioned in confusion as I rephrased.

"Fucked."

In complete loss for words the man only listened.

"For the last three years I was with the bitch and for the past five years she was going behind my back with another hedgehog named Frost Mendiz."

Jotting down the name the reporter continued to listen as I said.

"She was having sex with him since then I bet cause she told me she was a virgin and not even a moan was let out as I was suppose to pop her fucking cherry. I had my suspicion after I first had sex with her a few days ago, but after I found her fucking Frost I lost all I had for her and took away everything I gave her."

"What did you give her?" Asked the man as I replied.

"Besides the money she needed to go to prom with, I took her anniversary gifts I gave her and I took back all the rights to my credit cards."

"You were trying to take away prom from her?" Asked the man as I nodded.

"You think of a better way besides killing her. All girls dream of going to prom and trying to show off their looks. So I did the last sane thing I could think of and that was to make sure she couldn't go."

Nodding the man jotted more down on his pad as I asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Giving me a confused look he replied.

"Yes... why?"

Smiling I shook my head and replied.

"You better watch her."

"I trust her." Stated the dumb man as I replied.

"So did I."

Staring into my eyes as I smiled at him the guards stopped to look.

"I shouldn't be in here Ross." I stated as he remained quiet.

"The only crime I committed was being a good boyfriend."

Gulping the man then asked.

"Are you mad at what you did?"

"Mad?" I questioned as he took another drink.

"No not mad at all. If anything I'm mad at her as any normal person should be. She cheated on me and she cheated on Frost. Amy Rose is a whore. She's fucking two guys at once and for all we know three."

"Three?" Questioned the man as I nodded.

"She doesn't stop and I bet she's doing all she can to get the money she needs to go to prom. You just watch and see how many more people get put behind bars because of that slut."

Staring at me I leaned in and whispered.

"She's going to die."

Shaking the reporter questioned.

"Die?!"

"She's going to get what every whore gets. Her hands will be broken finger by finger and her feet toe by toe. Her tears will roll down her eyes as I ravage her body muscle by muscle. Blood will fill her mouth and soul as a sharp blade of revenge enters her slut infested heart. I will chop off her ears so she can't hear the words I will be screaming into her life as I rip off her disobedient little pink tongue so she can no longer suck all the cocks she does to make her way through school. She will have her eyes scooped out by my claws and I will pop them between my teeth as she screams for her life to be spared."

The reporter was now shaking beyond remorse as I showed my teeth to him.

"I will cut off her arms and legs and watch as she rolls along the floor with blood squirting among the walls and bowels of hell! I will reach inside her stomach and rip out her liver and kidneys! I will watch as she cries for god and all her friends to save her! I will tear out her heart and stomp it under my boots! Then I'll kiss her goodbye and swallow all the blood she gags up into my mouth and as she fades I will stare into her skull and shove my hand between her eyes and I will hug her brain as she sees the gates to hell! ONLY THEN WHE SHE IS BURNING WITH THE DEVIL I WILL REST MY WRAITH AND GO AFTER HER BOYFRIEND FROST MENDIZ! AND IF FOR A SECOND YOU THINK WHAT I WILL DO TO AMY ROSE IS BAD YOU JUST WAIT WITH THE WORLD AND SEE WHAT I DO TO HIM! CAUSE ONLY WHEN THEY BOTH ARE DEAD WILL I ACCEPT MY FATE AND COME FOR YOU!"

With complete fear of me in his eyes the reporter jumped up with his recorder and notepad and ran for the cell door leading out of this room with the devil.

"HELP ME PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE! FOR THE THE LOVE OF GOD OPEN UP!"

The guards remained looking at me as one made the move down to save the soul of the reporter who never again will wish to interview criminals.

As the door opened I shouted.

"I'M INNOCENT UNTIL AMY ROSE AND FROST MENDIZ ARE DEAD!"


	51. Chapter 51

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 51 – Is It The Look In My Eyes?**

**Frost's POV**

"Hey Amy." I said with a small smile as I entered her room.

Still in bed she looked over to see the bandage over my head.

"What happened!?" She asked in shock as I stopped at the edge to her bed.

"I hit my head yesterday." I stated as she felt it.

Taking her hand I sat down and asked.

"How are you?"

"Good. The doctor said I would be able to go home soon."

"Are you going to have to use crutches?" I wondered as she nodded.

"Only for a few days then he said I should be able to walk again."

"That's great." I stated as she gave me a look of confusion.

"Are you ok? You look sick." She stated as I coughed.

"I'm not doing too well since I got home."

Gripping my hand she then asked.

"What's wrong?"

Lowering my head I replied.

"My mom... she ahhh... she passed away yesterday."

In shock she replied.

"Oh my god Frost! I'm... I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok... she wasn't going to make it more then a few days with all the pain she was in."

"Then how did she pass if she was able to go a few more days?"

"We pulled the plug on her because of the condition she was in." I stated as she asked.

"Your father made that choice?"

Shaking my head I let it out.

"No... I did."

"But... wait isn't your father suppose to...?" In confusion I cut her off.

"My dad died along with her yesterday before I had to make that choice."

With wide open eyes she just gave me a response of mixed feelings and sadness.

"He killed himself... in the attic of my house... I watched it happen."

In tears I lowered my head as Amy asked.

"Why!? Why did he do that!?"

"Cause I told him the day before that he was a worthless father with problems he was to weak to overcome! So he videotaped himself doing it!"

"Oh my god Frost!" Shouted Amy as the door behind us opened.

"I didn't want him to kill himself Amy I swear!" I cried as she hugged me.

"I know you didn't."

"He cleaned the house, shaved, he even gave me his last beer and all the memories of when we were actually a family! Then he took the camera up to the attic and hung himself! His neck snapped and and...!"

Pulling me into her chest Amy held me tightly while rubbing my back.

"Calm down Frost please!" She begged as I felt her tears rolling onto my back.

My sadness was too much as I felt the footsteps of someone walking towards us.

I could only cry as Amy held me close.

"Even my sister hates me Amy!" I stated as she placed her head along my shoulder.

"Why?" Asked Amy as I sniffled up tears.

"I killed my mother before she could say goodbye! I didn't think about it and I ruined her only chance to say goodbye! She slapped me when the doctors told her and she said she never wanted to see me again! I killed my whole family in a day! Everyone hates me and... and...!" Stopping me in my tracks Amy kissed me on the lips.

With my face shaking in place she retracted and I cried out.

"I don't have anything left to live for Amy!"

"Shhhh Frost! Don't you dare say or ever think that! You have me understand!?" She shouted as I stared into her green eyes.

With tears rolling down my cheeks I nodded as she continued to hug me.

"Frost?" I heard a voice say from behind me as I let my left eye see past my girlfriend's breasts.

In confusion I saw the doctor that treated my mother.

"Yes?" I replied as I sat up with Amy still holding my hand.

The doctor was nervous of what he wanted to say I could tell by his face.

"The police want to see you down at the precinct."

"Why?!" I asked in more tears as he replied.

"I can't say they just want you to come down now."

Nodding I stood up.

"Frost." Cried Amy as I let go of her hand.

"I'll be back." I promised her as I walked out of the room with the doctor.

"Are my parents ready?" I asked as I wiped my face.

Nodding the doctor replied.

"They were transferred to the funeral home."

"When are they being buried?" I asked as my body continued to shake.

"That's just the thing I wanted to tell you." Stated the doctor as I looked into his eyes with confusion.

"What?"

"Both your parents wish to be cremated and donated to science."

"They want to be cremated?!" I questioned as he nodded.

"In their wills and licenses they state they want their bodies to be used to help others and after wards cremated."

In confusion I asked.

"So how long do I wait before I get... them?" I asked as the doctor checked a nearby computer.

"According to what we might be able to get from both your mom and dad it could be up to a two week waiting period."

Nodding I then asked.

"Do I have to pick out vases or something now instead of coffins?"

"We can handle that when the time comes. I'll call you when that needs to be done, ok?"

Nodding the doctor patted my shoulder and said.

"You should get going. Please take care of yourself Frost."

Nodding with tears still coming out from my eyes I replied.

"I'll try my best."

With a smile the doctor walked off as I headed back down the elevator and out to my bike.

Getting my helmet on I made my way out and to the police station. As I pulled in I saw a few cars here and getting off I quickly made my way in and to the reception desk.

"Frost Mendiz?" I said to the lady as she checked the computer.

"Ahhh yes! You can take a seat while I go get Officer Merk for you to speak with."

Nodding I backed up into a chair by a bulletin board.

Resting my head in my palms I looked up at the board to see wanted posters. One caught my eye. An old white human. Age fifty eight, about one eighty, black hair and he was wanted for murder and... dismemberment of victims.

"You looking at that?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

Looking back I saw Merk standing there.

"Yeah, who is he?" I asked as he got close to it.

"Names Dan Skinner. FBI top ten and manic for his age and tours in military service. He's an Ex-special forces recon sniper part of G.U.N military forces. He want crazy after the war and is said to drug victims who come across him."

"What does he do to them?" I wondered as Merk took a breath.

"He hangs them from the ceiling and takes all sorts of sharp murder weapons. He then jams them inside his victims and cuts out all their organs and bones till their basically a carpet. Then he sells them on the black market to illegal doctors. We haven't been able to catch him due to rumors that he wears the faces of victims to move around from home to home in the city. Says that the only thing you can get from his crimes is the screams of his victims as they get ripped open and dissected."

"Oh god." I stated in fear of the man as Merk took my shoulder.

"He'll get caught soon enough I promise you that. He killed about ten people including four officers who had said to have seen him in public. Now I hear that he is trying to find cures by using illegal drugs such as weed and crack. He's not going to last I'm sure of it." Stated Merk as he led me back into an interrogation room.

As I sat down Merk shut the door and said.

"Enough of Dan, I need to have a few words with you Frost."

"About what? Am I in trouble?" I asked in confusion as Merk shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Then why am I here?" I asked as he slid a folder to his front.

"Cause I want to speak to you about your parents."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"I didn't kill them if that's what you think!"

"Relax Frost we know you didn't kill them. Your mother died at the hospital after you made that choice and your father we saw the tape too. I'm sorry for both of them." Stated Merk as I nodded putting my head to the side.

"This is more of a money problem I'm here to talk to you about."

"What is it?" I asked as he opened the folder showing me a bill.

"This is the payment your mom and dad paid to keep the house you live in see?" He wondered as he handed it to me.

"Two thousand dollars a month!?" I questioned as he nodded.

"The problem is your eighteen and legally it's your choice. You can continue to pay the bill or put the house up for sale."

"But I can't pay this!" I stated as he replied.

"Then you'll have to sell it. Do you have any other family in the area which you can live with?"

"No, just my sister and she lives with her friends!" I stated as he replied.

"Then ether find a way to live with her or I'm going to have to put you in a group home."

In shock I shouted.

"NO!"

I'm sorry Frost but that is the only option if you can't live with your sister. I'm sorry but I can't have people living on the street."

"ISN'T MY LIFE RUINED ENOUGH!?" I asked the officer as he backed up.

"Relax Frost!" He ordered as I pointed at him.

"I'M NOT GOING TO A GROUP HOME!"

"It's the only choice you have unless you can...! BASH!"

Officer Merk fell to the ground as I hooked him in the cheek. In shock I stood still in anger as he looked up at me.

"You have ten seconds to get out of her before I arrest you for hitting an officer of the law." He stated in rage as I went for the door.

"You have a week before I have no choice Frost!" Shouted Merk as I ran out of the building and to my bike.

Getting into the road I drove back to the hospital where I found Amy waiting for me still in her bed.

Shutting the door I approached her and sat back down.

"How did it go?" She asked as I took her hand.

"I'm not going to be able to stay in my parent's house anymore." I stated as she replied.

"What!? Why!?"

"Since their both gone I can't pay the bills to keep the house. So officer Merk said I would have to ether find a place to live or go to a group home."

With complete and utter shock Amy replied.

"Your not going to a group home Frost!"

"Then what am I going to do Amy?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"You can live with me." Stated Amy as I looked into her eyes with shock.

"What?" I questioned as she replied.

"You have a key to my house so you can live there. Your not going to live in a group home Frost, you can stay with me."

With a smile breaking through I hugged her as tight as I could.

"Thank you Amy!" I shouted in tears as she hugged back.

"I'm not letting you go Frost. You'll stay with me as long as you have too, ok?"

"Of course Amy! I'll do my fair share around the place and I won't be a burden!" I promised as she smiled and kissed me.

"You should go grab your things and take them to my house."

"I will! Thank you so much Amy!" I replied in joy as she kissed me again.

"I love you." She stated with a smile as I replied.

"I love you too!"

Hugging her tightly I continued to cry onto her shoulder as she gave me the first good thing since I got back to home.


	52. Chapter 52

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 52 – Shadow Skinner Part 1**

**Dan Skinner's POV**

"Wow he's a built little hedgehog isn't he?" I asked myself as I took off his pants and shirt.

This hedgehog had black and yellow quills, he was a good looking fellow too. I bet he's really popular on the inside. Along with the six pack abs and the decent muscles and reflexes he was quite a heavy hog for being eighteen. Ether he spent time working out in his life or this is all natural and if that is the case then his insides will sell like hot cakes.

Pulling off his shoes and socks I tossed them in the corner along with his other clothes and very slowly went for his boxers.

Grasping them with the edge of my blade I cut right down the center nearly touching his manhood. It's a good thing I didn't damage it because the balls and penis are very expensive in today's market.

Watching as it dangled on his gut I grabbed his legs and began to drag him down the hall of my apartment.

He was quite a big boy for his age.

Nearly dropping him I opened the door to the bathroom and accidentally slammed his head into the corner of the door.

In fear of damaging the skull I got on my knees and wrapped both my hands around his head.

"Ohhhh I'm so so sorry baby I didn't mean to hurt you." I stated as I kissed his forehead gently.

As my lips disconnected from the hedgehog's skull I noticed I had cut it a little cause his blood was on my lips.

Wiping it with my hands I licked it off and went back to dragging his body with my hands.

Placing the hedgehog in the center of the room I got down and grabbed his cheeks.

"Just sleep son I'll be back in a minute."

Standing up I exited the bathroom and went into my room to pull up a metal case and a toolbox I had hidden under the bed.

Taking them both I made my way back to the bathroom to find the hedgehog still out cold.

Smiling I placed the case and box next to the sink and popped open the case to pull out a rope.

Taking the large and thick rope in my hands I undid the bundle and went to the hedgehog's legs.

Raising his feet up above the rope I wrapped it around and tied it into a knot. The military was good at teaching us knots in case we ever had to subdue a prisoner.

As his legs were covered in rope I noticed it was loose.

Grabbing both ends of the rope I pulled and pulled as hard as I could.

"POP!"

In reaction to the large pop I found that I had tightened the rope too much causing it to break his skin.

"Oh my! That isn't good!" I stated as I placed a towel under the rope to keep the blood from moving.

As I placed the towel I noticed the hedgehog's eyes flicker. Waiting to see if something would happen I heard.

"Ughhhh...?"

"No no no." I whispered as I went into my metal case.

Grabbing another sedative I placed it into his neck and watched as the juice went into his bloodstream.

"Shhhhhh go back to sleep now." I whispered again into his soft ear as he was sent back into another deep sleep.

Grabbing what was left of my rope I tied his hands and looked over to make sure they were tied tight.

"You look good." I stated as he remained out cold in dreamy land.

Going into my metal case I pulled out a few other needed things before I could get started.

Pulling out three padlocks I attached one to his feet and the other to the hands. Locking them tight I began my fun of lifting him up.

Noticing some blood dripping from his skull I quickly lifted him up by the feet and tied the other half of the rope that was left around his feet onto the shower railing. Having his head dangle down to the floor I attached the other lock to the rail and backed up to make sure he was hanging correctly.

Smiling I put my metal case to the side and dragged the tool box over.

Popping the hatches to the box I looked inside to pull out a long rag.

Whistling the national anthem to myself I placed the rag on the sink counter and began to place my surgical tools on it in order.

A couple scalpels, some nails, a hammer, a pair of tweezers, some pliers, and a large cutting knife and a few fishing hooks. As my eyes made sure everything was good I looked back at the hedgehog to make sure he was ok. He was going to be asleep for at least a half hour, I decided to go turn on the music.

Walking into my living room I turned on the stereo and put the volume on high. As the rock and roll tunes of ACDC invaded through my house I walked back to the bathroom to stare at the naked black and yellow hedgehog.

Looking around I was going to need one last thing.

A bucket.

Going into my kitchen I grabbed a pair of cleaning rubber gloves and three buckets.

Whistling my way back into the bathroom I placed a bucket in the sink and filled it with clean warm water. As it filled I placed another without water under the hedgehog's head to catch the blood and the other was to catch his parts as I worked.

As soon as the sink bucket was filled I turned off the water and looked over the hedgehog.

"What to start with?" I asked myself as I looked over his claws. They were so sharp and thick I bet they are worth at least two hundred a set.

Smiling I grabbed a small scalpel off the rag and approached the pair of fine hands waiting for me.

Biting my tongue I gently placed the scalpel on the upper skin flaps of the claws themselves.

"Now be a good little hedgehog and let daddy do his thing." I said to the sleeping hog as he was forced to let me cut into his claws.

Blood gently dripped into the bucket as I cut into each claw's skin cover.

Hearing the popping of the skin I went to the next then the next and opened up each one in order.

As his left hand was completely open at the claws I took the pair of pliers off the rag and tossed the scalpel in the water filled bucket.

Gently lifting up the left hand I grabbed the thumb claw with the pliers and pulled.

"POP!" The nail was torn out of place in a matter of seconds and raising the large nail to my eyes I smiled and placed it into the bucket next to me.

The hedgehog was still asleep so I would have time to do this warm up.

Taking the next claw I tore it out and tossed it in the bucket. Then the next and the next and the next till his whole left hand was clawless.

The blood poured into the bucket drop by drop and as a precaution of him passing out later I took another rag and wrapped it around the fingers to keep the blood in place.

As the rag grew red I went to the right hand and began to get rid of the skin covers.

This hand was a bit bigger and bloodier then the last. The bucket grew to a level of blood and taking back my pliers I pulled each claw out from his fingers.

"Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink! Clink!"

The sound of each claw dropping into the bucket next to me made my spine shiver in happiness. I heard dollar signs in my head after each clink.

Wrapping his next hand in a rag I washed off my pliers and got back my scalpel to move onto the feet.

Feet claws are worth about five hundred a pair thanks to their size.

Poking my scalpel into his skin covers I opened up each claw and began to pull.

"POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!"

Each claw went clean with the blood dripping down the hedgehog's legs and covering it as I did his hands I went to the next after listening to the clink of them dropping into the bucket.

The right foot was so beautiful. The claws made me hot by their sharpness.

Cutting through the skin I did the finishing touch and ripped out the claws watching as some blood squirted onto my face.

After dropping them among the other fifteen claws I wrapped up his last foot and cleaned off my tools in the bloody bucket.

Looking back at the hedgehog I saw that twenty fine claws rested in the bucket and the other had been nearly a quarter filled with pure red blood. After injecting the hedgehog with another sedative I opened the bathroom door and went to watch TV for a little bit. My favorite show was on. Cooking with the Iron chief. I wonder if he has a recipes for hedgehogs. Cause I think he'll be a good snack for when I'm done. Maybe some hedgehog chicken or stew of some sort.

"Yummmmm I can't wait!"


	53. Chapter 53

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 53 – Settling In**

**Frost's POV**

Amy remained at the hospital for one more day then the doctor said she could go home. In the meantime Amy said I could set my stuff up in her guest room. So far I managed to get what money and other valuables out of the house and to here so that they weren't taken when the house was sold. Along with that I had some clothes and a few needed things for me to... groom myself with per say with cause I know Amy has nothing for male hedgehogs to use when cleaning.

Setting up my alarm so I could work out tomorrow morning I set it for ten and took a quick look around the room to see almost everything was away and safely stored.

Smiling at this one moment of sadness free time I tried to come up with something to do. As I rested my arms back I realized I smelled like shit from being all over the city this past week. Guess I should start getting back on the right foot.

Standing up off the bed I took a short walk out into the hall and towards the bathroom door. Opening it with one hand I entered to find it pretty and girly. Feeling out of place here I let out a sigh and quickly pulled down my pants.

As my jeans rested between my legs I stepped out and lifted up my shirt.

As my shirt came over my head I turned to look at the trashcan.

"Wh...what?!" I shouted in shock as I bent down to look inside.

Placing two fingers on the small device I flipped it over not wanting to pick it up to see a minus sign.

In relief I let out a huge breath of hot air and straightened my back up.

Slowly placing my hands on the sink I looked down still feeling the problem I almost had next in my terrible life.

"Thank god Amy." I let out softly as I thought I was going to be a... never mind I need to get cleaned up.

Backing up from the sink, I grabbed and gently pulled off my boxers exposing my payload to the world.

Differently smelly like balls I turned on the water and got under the warm current.

"Ahhhhhh." I let out moans of joy and relief lightly as the water made my whole body calm and in peace.

Gently resting on the floor of the walk-in shower I looked up to allow the water to drench my quills forcing them to go in front of my eyes.

It felt great having my quills cover me I don't really know why but it made me feel free of care at that moment in time.

Moving my hands in my quills I pushed them back and put my head down between my legs.

I felt like I was going to pass out soon.

Slowly looking up I took the shampoo Amy had and rubbed some into my quills.

As the smell of strawberries filled my mane I stood back up and washed off anything that was left that still had an odor. As soon as I was done I shut off the water and opened the glass door to find a towel waiting for me by the door.

Grabbing it off the rail, I ran it through my quills and fur until I was dry and even to make sure nothing was left I like a dog; shook back and forth letting all the water fly onto the floor.

Feeling dumb and childish I wrapped up in the towel and grabbed my clothes to head back to the guest room where I would be for the time being with my girlfriend. Wow I just realized I would be living alone with my girlfriend.

Smiling on my way back into the room I got naked once again and jumped into some work clothes.

Grabbing my dirty clothes I walked back out into the hall and into the washroom to begin my wash. I hope Amy doesn't mind.

Turning on the washer I left it alone for the time it needed to get clean and headed outside to find my bike waiting for me as always.

Approaching the street bike, I took it's handles and kicked up the stand slowly walking it into the middle of driveway.

Getting it steady, I opened the garage and looked around to see if Amy had any tools to use. Lucky for me I found some hidden under some old boxes.

Going back to the lone bike, I got down on my back and slid under so that I could begin some needed repairs.

**One Hour Later**

Still under the bike I began my finishing touches and covered in oil and dirt I wasn't going to be surprised if I needed another shower. Now thinking about it I should have done this first. Whatever, I'm not the smartest but who is?

"Tap! Tap!"

My ears perked and immediately at the feeling of being tapped on the knee I jumped and drilled my forehead on the bike's metal frame.

"Awwwww!" I shouted as I slid out from under the bike.

Opening my mouth I shouted.

"What the fuck!? Was that necessary!?"

Looking up I stopped my rant to see officer Merk there.

"Yeah, best shut it Frost." He stated as I asked.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking at the house he replied with a question.

"This where you decided to stay?"

Looking at the house with him I replied.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you were selling the place."

"I am, and thanks for waiting not even a day to ask!"

Smiling he laughed and replied.

"Just watching out for you buddy."

"I'm not your buddy Merk, but thanks I guess."

Nodding he helped me up and asked.

"Is this your girlfriend's place?"

Nodding back I replied.

"She said I could stay with her till I could find my own place."

Smiling he replied.

"After all she did you, still trust her?"

"Of course I do. I love her Merk." I stated as he replied.

"I wish I could be like you but I guess being human doesn't allow me to see compassion for a woman that cheated on you."

"It's not that easy Merk I swear. I still believe she is the girl I loved from when we first met five years ago and I believe she is just in a rough spot right now."

Patting my shoulder he began to walk to his car.

"You take care with her and don't cause anymore trouble. I wouldn't want to arrest a second boyfriend for trying to kill her."

Chuckling I replied.

"I won't touch her."

"Good." Stated Merk as I went to turn around.

As I heard Merk get into his squad car I stopped and went to his window.

"Merk!?" I shouted as he looked at me through the glass.

Rolling down the window he asked.

"What is it Frost?"

"I...I just wanted to ask if you...! I mean if you feel that...! Ahhhh!"

"Relax Frost just say it." Ordered Merk as I tried to relax.

"Do you like kids?"

Giving me a weird and confused look he replied.

"Their sweet and innocent but when you work so much they get in the way as horrible as that sounds, but being a father is a great thing, why you ask?"

Defending myself I replied.

"Just something on my mind. Thanks Officer."

Smiling he nodded and drove off leaving me in confusion.

Walking back to my bike I continued to work still seeing that minus sign in the trashcan back in the house.


	54. Chapter 54

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 54 – Shadow Skinner Part 2**

**Dan Skinner's POV**

Licking my lips as I walked back into the bathroom, I pictured this hedgehog as a roast now. I bet he'll taste so good.

Checking his pulse I knew he was still alive. I guess we should get started with the next phase.

Turning for the door I walked into my kitchen to grab a plate.

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughhhhh."

Feeling faint I tried to come through.

Slowly opening my eyes I saw as if I was upside down.

"What the hell...was in that tea?" I asked in my head I as realized I really was upside down.

My hands were tied in front of me and I felt my legs crossed above. What the fuck is going on? I wondered as I saw my head was dripping blood.

"Ohhhh shiiittttt!" I shouted slightly as I heard footsteps coming.

Looking forward I panicked as that man walked into the room with a large dinner plate.

Seeing my eyes open he smiled and reached down into a metal case to pull up a syringe of some sort.

"Time for the little hedgehog to go back to sleep." He stated as he approached me.

"No! Get away from me with that! Don't...! Ahhhhhhhh."

It was no use. The man stuck the needle directly in my neck.

I felt my world go blank as my eyes slowly shut tight.

"That's it. Go to sleep now baby. Daddy will make everything feel better." Stated the man as he held his hands on my cheeks.

**Dan Skinner's POV**

Watching as the hedgehog passed out I walked back over to the sink and dumped the needle into the bucket.

Cracking my fingers I looked around my rag for the next tool I would need.

"Let's start with the hands." I said to myself as I grabbed the nails and the hammer.

Smiling widely I approached the hanging hog to roughly place the nail on the back palm of his left hand.

"Stay still. This will only hurt a little." I stated to the hedgie as I brought the hammer back.

Holding my breath I brought the steel end forth and into the nail.

"Ding!"

The nail was perfect. It went clean through one hand and into the other forcing both palms to stay together as I worked on his feet now.

Grabbing the next nail I took his left foot and brought the hammer forward drilling the tip of the nail right through his foot.

The hedgehog flinched in pain but didn't wake as both his feet now oozed blood while being forced together by a steel nail.

Smiling I let the hammer rest back on the rag and quickly got the cutting knife into play.

Gently placing the blade on the hedgehog's nose I whispered.

"I need to shave you a little ok?"

The hedgehog didn't respond but let's pretend he did and continue anyway.

Roughly grabbing his quills I brought the knife slowly down his gut to his chest cutting each quill off and onto the plate below me. His blackish body was starting to show as I made room for the first cut to come. As soon as he was bare fur I stopped and moved the plate aside. That plate had to have had a good hundred quills on it from that.

Checking over his bare skin torso I licked my finger and ran it over his chest and down between his six pack.

"Time to see what makes you so hot on the inside son." I whispered as I grabbed the nearby scalpel and fishing hooks.

Slowly bringing the blade to his skin I stopped to hear.

"Bash! Bash! Bash!"

It was my door.

Lowering the scalpel and hooks, I walked out into the living room to get behind the door.

Grabbing the knob I opened it and stuck my head out to see a hedgehog there. He was a sinister looking fellow might I add.

"How may I help you?!" I asked kindly as he shouted.

"I wanted to know if a black and yellow hedgehog by the name of Sharpe came to visit you at some point today?!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No I'm afraid you have the wrong apartment sir! But I did see a black hedgehog go down the hall not to long ago into room 206!"

Nodding the dark hedgehog replied.

"Thanks! Sorry to bother you!"

Smiling I replied.

"Not a problem sonny!"

**Decker's POV**

Watching as the man shut the door I knew he was full of shit.

As the door shut tight I began to walk to the left.

Hearing the man walk away from the door I came back in force kicking it open.

"BASH!"

Entering the apartment I looked to the left to see the man standing there in anger.

"Get out of my apartment! I told you your friend isn't here!"

"Shut the fuck up old man and tell me where he is!" I ordered as he backed up.

In fear of responding the man ran to his right and into another room.

"Come here!" I ordered as I ran after him to only have the man swing around the corner with a large kitchen knife.

Jumping back I began to panic as he charged me with the sharp blade.

"I'm going to crave you up!" He shouted as he swung at my arm.

Turning to the side I watched the blade swing by me and in reaction I brought my hands down on his arm and sent my right fist into his nose sending him back into the wall.

Holding my ground I watched as he went to recover and charge me.

In fear of this crazy man I went into my jacket and grabbed my handgun.

The man saw this and as I went to raise it he brought his hand to the side of the barrel knocking it onto the couch to my right.

As I watched my gun land I looked back to have this man bring his knee up into my gut.

"Aghhhh!" I gagged as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

Now being choke I sent my foot up to only have it dragged out by his left foot.

In force my body slammed back first onto the ground.

Bouncing my head off the floor I looked to see the blade coming down.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as he stabbed me in the shoulder.

With blood rolling down my arm I pushed up on the man and watched as the blade came sailing out across the room.

In force I kicked the crazy asshole in the face and rolled to the side as he went for the knife.

Grabbing my shoulder I held it in pain as he stood up to face me with the knife in hand.

"Your going to make a fine meal! He shouted as I defended myself.

As the man came forth with the knife I ducked and brought my right hand over his cheek sending him to the left in force. As he attempted to look back up I raised my left fist drilling him in the chin. My eyes quickly widened as the blade was sent up a few inches.

In all my effort I caught the blade and sent it into the man's body.

"Ughhhh!" I held it tight as he bled and watched as he fell back onto the floor. Letting out huge gasps of air I stared at the man as he didn't move.

My shoulder was pouring out and quickly grabbing it with my right hand I began to search the apartment for Shadow.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I didn't hear anything.

Walking down the halls I turned into the bathroom to widen my eyes in complete shock.

Shadow hung upside down with his hands and feet nailed together. His chest was bare and all his clothes were gone. In the urge to puke I noticed his claws were missing.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I limped to him.

Placing my hand on his face I felt his pulse was still going.

"Shadow!" I shouted tapping his face with my palm.

In relief Shadow opened his eyes to see me.

"Decker?" He questioned in confusion as I smiled.

"Yeah it's me Shadow! I'm going to get you out of here!" I stated as I went to undo his ropes.

In fear I stopped seeing as they were all padlocked tight.

"You can't do anything for me." Stated Shadow as I looked down to see a scalpel.

Grabbing it I went to free his hands.

"Just hold on buddy! I'm going to get you out of...! UGHH!"

**Dan Skinner's POV**

Holding the blade deep in the fucker's back I watched as he fell down face first in front of my hedgehog.

"Now where are you going to go?!" I asked him as he bled out on the floor.

Tossing the knife aside I went back into the case by the sink to pull out one more needle I had. Quickly injecting it into the black and yellow hog I refocused on the main threat.

"You stay right there!" I ordered as the blood poured out from his mouth with tears rolling down his eyes.

Rushing back to my front door I looked outside to see no one there. Good.

Shutting the door and locking it tight I walked back to the bathroom to find the hedgehog trying to crawl away.

Laughing I replied.

"No, your not going anywhere!"

Holding his shoulder tightly I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him to his feet.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you!" I stated as I shoved him down on the toilet seat.

The hedgehog gave up trying to struggle. Easier for me to kill him.

Grabbing the tape I had in my toolbox I wrapped his mouth up tight and then went for the nails and hammer.

Ripping off his clothes I had him in his boxers and went to grab his feet.

He attempted to move but forcing them down I slammed down a nail right into the floor so he couldn't move.

"Aghhhh...!" He screamed under the tape as I sent one into his right foot.

Pinning him down I tied his hands behind the head of the toilet and watched as he cried in agony.

"You think this is bad?!" I asked as he stared into me with fear.

Grabbing the fish hooks I approached his chest and stuck them right into his ribcage.

His screams were sealed by the duct tape and getting six into his chest, three by three, left to right; I smiled and picked back up my knife.

The hedgehog was trying to beg but I wasn't going to stop.

In all my force I slammed the blade into his chest. Center mass of his body.

In shock he held his eyes wide open until I began to cut him open top to bottom.

Blood poured out of the slit as I smiled drinking the blood that sprayed my face.

Tears and death covered his appearance, but he wasn't aloud to die just yet.

Going back into my tool box I pulled out fishing wire and cut off one long piece slowly running it through each one of the hooks.

As they all connected and ran together I smiled and backed up to see the hedgehog shaking his head begging for me not to do it.

"I can't wait to see the inside of you." I stated as he cried in complete loss for his life.

"It will only hurt for a second." I stated as I grabbed the wires.

With blood pouring onto the floor and tears down his body I smiled and pulled on the wire watching as the flaps of his torso ripped open showing everything inside his body.

His ribs were solid and his heart pounded slowly as his intestines slid out from his gut and into the toilet bowl under his legs. They floated in the water as I let go and approached the wide open mess of love.

Placing my hands in his face I kissed him goodbye and licked the tears off my face as he cried onto me.

"You taste great." I stated as he went still staring into my eyes.

Smiling I let out a huge laugh and reached inside his ribcage.

Feeling his lungs I ran my hand to the right and began to drag my fingers along his unmoving heart.

With my tongue begging for it I grabbed the lovely organ and began to squeeze.

"POP!"

The casein broke around the heart and blood mixed with the goo of life oozed out onto my hand and arm.

Smiling I pulled it out and brought it up to my nose to take in it's odor.

My spine shivered as I lowered it to my mouth.

The orange goo felt like a worm as I let it enter my mouth and slip along down my throat.

The blood poured down my face and it felt so warm, like a summer day by the pool. As the goo covered me; I lowered it to my teeth feeling the skin of it touch my tongue. It was so slippery and wet I couldn't help myself. I had to have it in me.

Biting down on the heart I broke piece after piece off and swallowed it till it was taken whole by my turned on body.

As I felt it burn in my stomach acid I smiled and looked back at the dead hedgehog. His intestines swam in my toilet and walking over I placed my mouth in his open gut and began to eat out his ribs as my hands grabbed the wet intestines out of the pee covered water.

With meat on my lips I looked back at the black and yellow hedgehog who was still asleep once again thanks to my sedatives. As soon as I'm done making theses intestines into hotdogs I'll be back to enjoy the taste of you.

With the blood of the dead hog filling my bathroom and his intestines covering my hallway I walked into the kitchen to toss them into a large pot.

Turning on the stove and letting the water boil them to a crisp I grabbed a few buns and began my lunch for the day.

"I can't wait to see what dinner is like." I stated as I listened to the crunch of a mustard covered intestine hedgedog.


	55. Chapter 55

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 55 – Shadow Skinner Part 3**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ughhhhh." I moaned as I opened my eyes to see I was still upside down.

Gently ever lifting up my head I widened my eyes to see Decker on the toilet. I rested my eyes on the inside of his body.

"Jesus Christ!" I shouted as there was blood everywhere.

Decker was torn from his upper chest all the way down to his gut. Everything was missing. Everything.

In fear of me being next I went to move my hands to again panic as I brought them up to my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I shouted with blood dripping from my mouth as I rested my eyes on a large nail sent through both my palms connecting my hands together. I couldn't move them what so ever.

Quickly looking up at my legs I noticed two things.

One my whole chest was shaved and my feet had a nail in them as well.

In fear of the sick man finding me awake I went to move when I felt something move between my fingers.

Immediately looking down I saw a scalpel resting in my fingers. In reaction I looked up to remember Decker passing it to me when that crazy old man stabbed him.

I had to get these locks off the ropes and fast before it's too late and I become an experiment for his dinner.

Trying my hardest I began to gently and very carefully move the sharp end of the scalpel towards my grip.

"Come on!" I begged as I stopped just realizing something.

"My claws! Where the fuck are they!?" I asked myself as I looked around the room to see a large bucket.

With shock and anger all my claws laid down in the bloody bucket.

"That fucker took my claws!?" I asked in rage and tears as I attempted to continue.

Trying to remain calm I softly pushed the blade up enough till the end stuck out from my hands.

With the blade shaking I pushed up with my nailed hands and stuck it into the padlock's hole.

"Please!" I begged as I twisted it to the right.

"Click!"

My eyes showed hope as the lock let go of the rope.

Feeling some salvation I tried my hardest to push the lock up so that it wouldn't fall and generate a huge bang. Cause if that happens the man will be back and he'll kill me.

Thrusting my hands up carefully I managed to get the lock to land on my neck. God did it nearly gut me of breath.

Balancing the lock I looked around for a place for it to land.

Looking directly below me I saw the rag that covered my hands had fallen.

"Please be enough padding!" I begged it as I twisted my neck to the side letting the lock slip and fall through the air.

Praying to god it wouldn't be loud I began to hear water.

Looking up as the lock landed I shut my eyes cause it was loud enough.

Hearing the water stop I went silent hoping he didn't hear me.

**Dan Skinner's POV**

Washing my plate I stopped the water as I thought I heard a bang.

"I guess it was nothing." I said to myself as I looked down at my side to see some blood coming out still.

"Guess I should fix you up huh?" I asked myself as I smiled wiping what was left of lunch off my mouth.

Slowly going into the living room I took the emergency kit off the wall and opened it to begin treating my wound.

The last thing I want is to die of an infection.

**Shadow's POV**

Hearing the TV go on I began to go for the ropes that restrained my hands.

Carefully turning the blade over to it's side I began to edge it under the rope. Beginning to cut my way out I knew this was going to need force.

In all my will to live I pushed on the blade and began to cut as hard and as fast as I could go.

The rope was cheap thank god.

"Snap!"

In happiness the rope broke and slipped off down to the floor.

As it relieved my hands I noticed they had cut through my skin with it's force.

This nail was still in my hands, I had to keep going.

Looking up I saw my feet and their locks.

"Time to see if my work outs paid off." I said to myself as I lifted the upper half of my torso up to my feet.

In fear of my spine breaking I had to keep going.

Sticking the blade in the lock I turned and stuck my tongue out the side of my mouth as the mechanism turned.

"Click!"

Grabbing the lock I bent back down letting the lock land next to the other. The sound of the TV drained it's bang out for anyone to hear.

Taking a breath I bent back down and had my mouth wide open begging for freedom.

Now feeling nearly there I looked to still see the last padlock that held me to this shower railing.

Reaching for it I pushed myself past my points of giving up and stuck it in the hole to begin turning madly.

"Click!"

Bending down I let out huge breaths to widen my eyes in fear as the lock came flying downward onto the tile floor.

"BANG!"

**Dan Skinner's POV**

"BANG!"

Looking up and I asked myself.

"What was that?"

**Shadow's POV**

With my bloody teeth showing in fear I listened as the man began to approach the bathroom from outside.

"Please don't!" I begged in my fucked up mind as I heard him stop.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

**Dan Skinner's POV**

Stopping to look back at my door I asked.

"Who's there!?"

"Girl Scouts!" I heard a few young girls shout as I let out a loud breath of hot air.

Walking to the door I opened it to see three young foxes holding cookies.

"Hey girls!" I shouted with a smile as they asked.

"We're out selling cookies for our troop and we wanted to know if you were interested in buying a box?"

Smiling I replied.

"I'm sorry I'm not interested."

Giving me a sad look they asked.

"Are you sure sir? This would help a lot."

**Shadow's POV**

"Oh thank god for girl scouts!" I shouted as I went to cut the rope that held me up.

Cutting as fast as I could I chopped and chopped as the rope began to dwindle.

"Snap!"

In the thought of falling I held my breath and showed my teeth as my back slammed on the blood covered floor.

Hitting hard I rolled on my back as the nails were all that was left in me.

The pain of my spine cracking I looked to the sink to see a hammer waiting on the top.

In tears now from the pain I began to crawl for it.

Getting covered in blood from Decker's horrible position, I slid under the sink and attempted to get on my knees.

Holding my breath from screaming out loud I reached up with both hands and inched the hammer forward till it entered my fingers.

"Come on!" I begged as I went back on my back to try and raise the ass end of it to my left palm.

Feeling the nail destroying the inside of my hand, I began grinding my teeth as I slipped the nail remover on the head of the nail.

With no way of pushing down on the hammer I crawled to the wall and pushed the end against it.

Taking a huge gasp in I began to cry in fear of the pain.

"I have to do it!" I said to myself as I shut my eyes.

In all my strength I went up and watched as the nail slowly made it's way out of my right hand.

Tears poured out from my eyes as I used my newly free hand to get the rest out of my left.

Tossing the nail down I let out my pain and quickly sat up to go for the one left in my foot.

Placing the hammer on the nail head I pulled and screamed slightly as it sailed out across the room and into the corner.

Spreading my legs in relief I cried like I never cried before, trying to listen to the man outside this room.

**Dan Skinner's POV**

"I don't want any girls. I'm sorry but go bother someone else please." I begged as they asked yet again.

"Are you sure mister!? We have thin mints!"

Letting out a huge breath I went into my pocket to smile.

"How much?" I asked as they replied.

"Ten dollars!"

Smiling I pulled out my hand to give them the middle finger.

"Fuck you! Now be gone! BANG!"

Slamming the door on their faces I let out a breath and turned to go back to watching TV and cleaning my wound.

**Shadow's POV**

Rolling to my chest I looked for the nearest weapon to find a knife.

Taking it off the sink counter I looked back at my dead friend.

"God damn it!" I whispered to myself as I stared at his corpse.

Standing just barely I went for his clothes that rested in a pile next to his left hand.

Finding his jeans, I reached inside to find his cell.

"Yes!" I shouted as I opened it up to dial Jon's number.

"Ring! Ring! Come on Jon." I whispered yet again as it kept going.

"Ring! Ring!"

**Jon's POV**

Holding Danielle close to my body I continued to thrust into her wet body as she moaned my name.

"Oh Jon!"

Wrapping my arms around her back I pinned her on the bed and went harder and faster.

As I tried to enjoy myself my phone went off.

"Ring! Ring!"

Looking over to the side of the bed I said.

"I better get that."

Watching as she grabbed the phone she looked at the number and said.

"It's an unknown number. Probably just as study or something dumb like that."

Shaking my head I took the phone as it continued to ring and replied.

"If it's a test then I'll ace it for you love."

Smiling as I answered the phone I sat off her skinny body and said.

"Hello?"

"Jon! Is that you!?" I heard someone whisper as I got concerned.

"Sharpe is that you?" I asked as he replied.

"Jon I need you man!"

"What's wrong bro you sound scared?" I asked in worry as I sat on the side of the bed now.

"I'm trapped in an apartment on Lexington with a serial killer man! He killed my friend already and I'm next!" He stated in tears it sounded like as I stood up to toss on my clothes.

"What are you talking about Sharpe!?"

"He had me hung up by the shower railing dude! I just picked the locks he held me with and I need help! Please!?" Begged Sharpe as I asked.

"Alright I'm coming! Where are you exactly!?"

"In the apartment block on Lexington Avenue! Apartment 203! Please hurry man I can't last much longer!" Stated Sharpe as I grabbed my gun off the counter and tossed on my red bandana.

"I'm coming right now Sharpe just hold on! I'll be there in five minutes!" I stated as Roland saw me rushing through the building and to the door.

As I waited for a response the line went dead.

"Sharp!? SHARPE!?" I shouted as Roland stopped me.

"What's going on?" He wondered as I opened the door leading outside.

"Sharpe is in some serious shit! We have to go get him!"

Nodding Roland armed himself and jumped into the nearest car we had.

Hitting the gas we drove for our friend.

**Shadow's POV**

Holding the phone in his hands the old man stared down at me with Decker's gun in my face.

"You're in so much trouble son." He stated as he gripped the trigger.


	56. Chapter 56

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 56 – Shadow Skinner Part 4**

**Jon's POV**

"Right!" Shouted Roland as I drove down the road as fast as I could to reach Sharpe.

Looking around Lexington Roland pointed out the window.

"I think that's it!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"How can you fucking tell!? Their has to be five apartment complexes!"

Lowering his hand I just spat this out.

"We'll go and search all of them! Sharpe said he was in room 203! Let's go and don't hurt anyone unless it's that fucker trying to kill Sharpe!"

Nodding we both jumped out of the car and began to head to the nearest building.

Rushing up the stairs with sweat on our bodies we bashed through the door and ran for the stairs.

**Shadow's POV**

"Get up!" Ordered the sick crazy old man as I shook my whole body in complete fear of him blowing my head off with Decker's M9.

"I said get up!" Grabbing my back the man turned me around and in my last ditch effort to save my left I decided to fight and immediately sent the knife I had behind my back at his chest.

With wide open eyes he jumped back getting skinned open by the sharp tip of the blade.

As my knife went down from the slash he took my arm and went to raise the gun up to my chin.

In reaction I sent my foot down on his ankle kicking him down enough for me to take hold of his neck.

As I went to break it, he pushed me back into the shower and landing on my ass among my claws that kicked over from my topple he aimed the gun.

As I saw the gun raise I kicked up the bucket next to my foot that was filled with my blood and in force it splashed all over his face forcing him to back off lowering the gun.

"Ahhhhh! You motherfucker!" He screamed as he tried to clear his vision.

With a strong raise of my shoulder I connected it to his chest tackling him out into the hall and among a cabinet that held a few vases on it's top.

"Smash!" As his back bent over it the vases broke along the floor.

With everything I had that I could muster up I sent my right hand across his face knocking him down to the side as my knees and body kept him up.

"Come here!" I ordered as I lifted him back up.

Going for the second turn hit I panicked as he took hold of a smashed vase and sent the sharp end into my neck.

"Ughhh!"

As the glass stuck inside my neck I released my grip and fell down as he punched me across the mouth.

Landing on my stomach I grasped my neck and quickly pulled the glass out letting my blood ooze down my shoulder.

As I gagged I heard him coming up on my back.

**Jon's POV**

"BASH!"

Breaking into room 203 we aimed around to find it was an empty room.

"Fuck!" Shouted Roland as I went for the door.

"Come on! It has to be one of the other complexes!"

Grabbing himself back up he ran behind me and out to the next complex right aligned across the street.

**Shadow's POV**

Grabbing me by the neck, I was lifted to my feet and dragged into the kitchen.

"I planned on make Hedgesteak and that's what I'm going to do, Dead or not!" Shouted the insane man as he tossed me at the fridge.

Slamming my back against it, blood came up from my mouth as he kicked me in the side of the head.

My face cracked and blood splattered along the floor as he took my neck and shoved me inside.

"FUCK! BASH! YOU! BASH! YOU! BASH! MOTHER! BASH! FUCKING! BASH! PEICE! BASH! OF! BASH! SHIT! BASH! HEDGEHOG! BASH!"

**Dan Skinner's POV**

No longer moving I opened the fridge to see his blood splattered around the food I had inside.

His head was cracked open and he only took small breaths as I grabbed him by the throat raising him to his no longer useful feet.

His head was busted wide open and I smiled as I pinned his limping body along the counter.

Licking his face I whispered.

"Time to slice you open sonny."

Just blinking at me I smiled and grabbed the meat saw behind his head.

Turning it on the blade spun and just shutting his eyes I smiled wider as I pushed his head directly under the blade.

As I sent the blade down I widened my eyes as he took my arm.

"FUCK YOU!" He screamed as he slipped out from my side, shoving my arm under the down coming saw.

**Jon's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Stopping in our tracks after the second failed attempt to save Sharpe we stopped to look at the nearby complex.

"Come on!" I ordered Roland as the screaming kept going like a banshee.

**Dan Skinner's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My blood sprayed the counter and walls as half my arm was cut clean through.

With my face drenched in blood and the other half of my arm moving on the cutting board I turned to see the hedgehog send a fist down on my temple.

"BASH!"

Dropping to my one good hand I screamed and cried for mercy as he took hold of my neck.

"NO ONE! BASH! TRIES TO! BASH! KILL! BASH! ME! BASH!"

Punch after punch sent my head into a tail spin and as I thought it was over, I only stopped to feel his bloody hand wrap around my neck nearly breaking my tubes.

Pulling me to my feet with my arm still squirting out blood he tossed me into the living room and through the TV.

My body froze because of the electricity and resting down on my knees I was quickly taken by the back and tossed into the window leading outside.

As I was nearly dead I looked up to see him breathing horribly.

"GET UP!" He ordered me as I felt nothing but rage.

Getting on my feet I stared into his red crimson eyes and charged.

"AGHHHHHHH! BANG!"

**Shadow's POV**

The smoke slowly came off the barrel to Decker's M9 and in shock the man grabbed his chest as blood began to roll out from the hole he now owned.

"That was for Decker!" I shouted as he moved his head.

Staring down and very slowly back up to where I was his eyes said he was sorry and begging for forgiveness. Unfortunately for him you lost all hopes the second you killed my friend.

As we stared, anger consumed me and using all my power I charged sending my bare foot directly into his chest kicking him through the window.

"AGHHHHHHHHH! SMASH!"

With blood draining my battered body, I approached the window to look down at the splattered corpse among the car below.

Nothing but pain and anger consumed me as he was finally dead.

**Jon's POV**

Running through the hall and up the stairs we charged the door marked 203.

"SHARPE!" I screamed for as I kicked open the door to see a slaughter house.

Roland and me both stopped in shock as blood completely covered the floors.

Looking around the room my eyes opened in fear as I laid my eyes on Sharpe who was by the window.

"Sharpe!" I shouted as he slowly looked at me from his right blood filled eye.

In shock Roland and me both lowered our guns and stared at his naked, fucked up body.

"Oh my god!" Shouted Roland as Sharpe stumbled towards us.

Running before he could fall we both caught him as he gagged up blood.

"What the fuck happened man!?" I asked in fear for his life as he began to shut his eyes.

"Sharpe!" I screamed as he opened them exposing the blood clogged filling.

"Insane...motherfucker! Tired to eat me!" He stated as me and Roland both carried him out in confusion.

"My clothes!" Shouted Sharpe as Roland ran back in to grab them off the couch.

Continuing to help me get Sharpe out of this fucking hell hole we carried him to the car and stuffed him in the front passenger seat.

"Stay still bro! We're going to get you help!"

"How!?" Asked Roland as Sharpe gagged blood up onto the seat.

In fear I replied.

"Kreil has men who can try something! We can't take him to the hospital otherwise we'll all be arrested!"

"Just drive!" Ordered Roland as Sharpe shut his eyes.

"HEY! STAY AWAKE SHARPE!" I begged as I drove to Kreil's home.

Sharpe wasn't going to make it with these wounds.

Pulling up to the crib, Roland and me jumped out with Sharpe barely alive to run for the front door.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Banging as loud as I could a man came to the door to freak out.

"We need Kreil's help!" I demanded as him and some gang members began to help us with Sharpe who wasn't breathing.

Placing him on a table in the center of the room Kreil came running down with a man who looked decent and asked.

"What the fuck is going on here!?"

"Sharpe is dying!" I screamed at him as he broke through the crowd with the medical guy to widen his eyes on Sharpe who suddenly gagged up more blood.

"What the fuck happened!?" Asked Kreil to Sharpe as he suddenly opened his bloody eyes in agony.

"Sharpe!" I screamed as he looked at Kreil who was angry.

"Did you kill him!?" He asked as Sharpe was nowhere near ready to talk.

Nodding he smiled and patted his bloody shoulder.

"Good job Sharpe!" He shouted as he walked off and up the stairs to forget he was fucking dying on his table.

"THAT FUCKER!" Screamed Roland as the guys around Sharpe attempted to cover his bleeding head.

I began to shed tears as I stared at Sharpe who was begging for his life.


	57. Chapter 57

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 57 – Do You See?**

**Issac's POV**

"Massive murder is back in today's story with a local apartment found empty with only death left in its walls. Police arrived on scene on Lexington avenue to enter apartment 203 to only find blood and guts among the floor. I implore you to watch your eyes for the next images shown."

With anger all over my face I watched and growled as each one of the photos came on the TV. Not one hadn't been left and filled with the fate my friend Decker had met.

"All of these images are shocking and gut retching but be forewarned the killer who caused this had been found and he no longer spends and breaths the same air we do today."

Suddenly the image of the man who caused this was shown.

"Dan Skinner was just as his name warned. He skinned victims for years after his tours in the G.U.N army and he was found on top a car outside his hiding place. Police have confirmed two victims. One by the name of Decker Harris and another who is unable to be announced due to the lack of information on him. Decker Harris was found torn apart by Dan Skinner in the bathroom where police believe the second victim was being held as well. Tools covered the bathroom with buckets full of blood and claws. Decker had his claws still on and Dan was human so that leads police to believe the second victim was of hedgehog essence and might have had connection to Decker Harris. It is unknown even with the blood and claws on who he is and police are working on figuring it out. We do believe the unknown victim killed Dan Skinner then was forced to find help not to far away due to the information that shows blood exiting the building and into a car for say because the trail ended by the street outside the apartment. Police are out now and knocking on doors to investigate the possible holding and treatment of victim. If you have any information please relay it to your nearest officer. That concludes are story for now. This is Mary Gord action news."

Turning off the TV I looked back at Becket who was the one to report this information to me and ordered him to go grab Shadow. I don't care what he is doing I want him now.

**Jon's POV**

Sitting next to Sharpe as he rested I could only feel relieved to know he was going to be ok.

I was worried he would die but the medic here said he only was bleeding from the holes in his feet and hands and the gash on his neck and head. Besides that, he was going to be fine. I still don't understand what happened.

"Hey Jon!?" Shouted Roland as he ran into the room.

"What is it?" I asked in confusion as he rested at the door.

"The cops just did a quick report on Sharpe's story and he was being held by some guy named Dan Skinner who was Ex-Army and he was considered a serial killer for skinning victims."

"What!?" I questioned as he nodded.

"The news woman just announced it."

"Holy shit!" I stated as I looked back at Sharpe.

"The weird thing is they have a crap load of blood from him and his claws and they have no ID on who he is."

Now confused I asked.

"But how?"

"They said it was like he was never real or something. Like no evidence he is alive or some shit. Besides that there was another guy who died. Name was Decker Harris and the cops think they had some sort of connection to each other."

"He never mentioned him." I stated as he replied.

"I'm just telling you what I heard. I don't think they do but who knows man."

Giving Sharpe a confused look as he slept I asked myself.

"What is wrong with you?"

"It didn't make sense. Sharpe has to be real and they have to have evidence proving he was. It's not like he was born on some other planet, right?!"

As we went silent the mad man came in.

"The cops will be here soon to look around! Jon and Roland go help my boys move the product!"

"What about Sharpe!?" I asked as he replied.

"I'll have a guy take him to Dreil's for now! Now go!" He ordered as I was forced to leave Sharpe.

Walking with Roland I said.

"I don't trust him!"

Grabbing my shoulder he replied.

"I know you don't, but we can only hope for the best that he pulls through. Just help me do this then we'll go to Dreil's to check in on him."

Nodding I obeyed my orders and began to help with the weed.

**Kreil's POV**

"Ronny! Get Sharpe over to my brother's ASAP!"

"Got you boss!" He shouted as he went to pick up Sharpe from the bed.

Watching as he took him in his arms I nodded as he carried him out of the room.

As soon as that was dealt with I began to get everything ready for the cops.

**Shadow's POV**

Blurry and confused I felt myself being carried into a car.

My back laid down as I heard the engine start and the movement of the vehicle.

Sliding into the corner of the door I felt the wrapping around my head and the effects of something I must have took to keep my pain down. I guess Jon did save me.

As I sat back and tried to fall back asleep I heard the burnout of tires in front of us.

As I went to look up the glass was shot out.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The driver hit the seat hard with his blood spraying the wrapping of my face and ducking I held my head down as I heard footsteps quickly approach.

Getting close to the door behind me I watched as the one in front of me opened.

Suddenly hands came for me and I kicked.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I ordered as the door behind me opened and I fell into familiar arms.

"Shadow!"

Panicking I looked up to see Becket there with a concerned look on his face.

"Becket!?"

"Just calm down bro your coming with us for a bit."

Looking inside the car to see Kreil's dead guard I replied.

"Let's get out of here before the cops come!"

Nodding Becket dragged me out with my shoulder around him and quickly helped me into his car where three other guys waited.

Pulling away from the hit and run I asked.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Becket who sat next to me replied.

"Issac heard about what happened with you and Decker and he wants to talk."

Relaxing I replied.

"Kreil is the ring leader for Dreil's drug business."

Nodding he replied.

"We can talk about that later but Issac wants to know what happened and why Decker is dead."

Nodding I asked.

"Isn't this going to be a problem? My friends are going to come looking for me when they hear I'm gone and another guy is dead?"

"Don't let the job get too close Shadow. No one but Wreak is a friend and your classmate Raptor who is in enough trouble with this shit. Don't cloud your judgment and make friends with these people. They will kill you if they find out your a spy."

"Your wrong! Just wait!"

"Listen to me Shadow!" Ordered Becket as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"You need to focus on the job! Not the people! You work for me and Issac not Dreil and Kreil! Understand!?"

"Yes sir." I replied trying to get shit straight.

"I don't want you to get hurt if anything was to happen Shadow." Stated Becket as we neared Issac's mansion.

"I won't man. I just have a good feeling about some of these men I work with. Just let me worry about them ok?"

Nodding we entered through the gate and went inside to find Issac waiting behind his desk.

Giving me an angry look I grew worried as he ordered for me to take a seat in front of him.


	58. Chapter 58

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 58 – Welcome Home Amy!**

**Frost's POV**

"Welcome back home Amy!" I shouted as I helped her up the driveway.

Using her crutches she smiled and managed to take her time to inch up the stairs and through the front door.

She remained quiet as I helped her to the couch.

"I made sure everything stayed clean and you had a place waiting for you."

Giving me a small smile she replied.

"It would have been a place so long as you were here waiting for me."

Feeling happiness again and got down on my knees and kissed her soft hand.

"I'm not going anywhere so long as you wish me to stay."

"I do want you to stay Frost. I'm not letting them take you to some group home on the other side of the city away from me. I need you in my life right now."

"And what about later?" I asked as she helped me sit down next to her.

"I always want you near me Frost. Your my boyfriend."

Lowering my head she grabbed my hand and said.

"I'm sorry about Sonic."

Looking away I replied.

"It hurt Amy."

"I know it did Frost, but I was just confused."

"About what though? Did I do something wrong that made you not want to be with me anymore?" I asked as she quickly defended herself.

"You did nothing of the sort! It's just...when Sonic finally asked me out I never mentioned you because it was such a shock. You know how long I was after him remember? Like ever since we were kids and when he asked me out I said yes because...I don't know maybe I was curious! I wanted to know what he was like for once. So after that we started getting closer and I realized I was betraying you. I never meant to hurt you but it's just that it was hard to come forward with it. I knew it would have been bad and I couldn't come up with the might to tell you. I'm really sorry Frost. Please forgive me." She begged as I looked back up into her eyes.

"You know me Amy. I'm never mad but yes this did hurt because I thought I was a bad boyfriend or something. I didn't know if I was an asshole or sucked at romance and that's why you went to Sonic or something, but it was just really confusing you know?" I asked as she replied.

"I love you Frost believe me."

"I do." I stated as she smiled.

Gripping my hand I asked.

"Did you two ever have sex?"

Widening her eyes she replied.

"Just once."

Nodding I then asked.

"Anything else?"

"Just kissing and some cuddling, why?"

"I just wanted to know."

"Does it bother you?"

Giving her a confused look I replied.

"It does yeah. Doesn't it bother you?"

In confusion she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you so blunt or something Amy!?" I shouted as she let go of me.

"What Frost?"

"You fucked him and that doesn't bother you what so ever!?"

"I didn't think much of it!"

"So if I told you I fucked some other slut you wouldn't care?!"

"I'm a slut to you?!" She asked as I widened my eyes.

"NO! That's not what I meant Amy!"

"That's what it sounded like!" She shouted in anger as I took her hand.

"I just meant that...!"

"Fuck you Frost, alright!"

Tearing away from my grip she got up and went for the stairs.

In confusion I watched as she attempted to go up the stairs with her crutches.

She couldn't.

Attempting a step at a time she began to tilt but quickly caught herself on the rail.

Giving her a sad look I stood up and got under her arm.

"Get away! I can do this!" She ordered as she pushed me away.

Remaining back by the door I crossed my arms and watched as she sadly slipped and slid along each step until she nearly fell.

"Hehe!" I chuckled as she shouted.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Continuing to laugh I remained still as she began to cry.

Taking each step slowly she nearly reached the top when her legs gave up on her and and she slid back down to the bottom on her butt.

With tears dripping down her soft, cute cheeks she looked back at me and asked.

"Can you help me?"

With a smile I took her in my arms and carried her up the flight of stairs.

Reaching her room I laid her down on the bed and took her hand.

"Just rest ok."

Nodding at me with tears in her eyes I gently wiped them off and went for the door to give her time to rest.

"Frost?" She said softly as I stopped to look back into her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

Smiling I replied.

"It's ok Amy. I love you."

Sniffing into a smile she replied.

"I love you too."

With happiness I shut the door and went back to the guest room where I laid back and let out a huge breath.

"Amy is confused and was confused I understand that, but I don't think she knows that what she did hurt me. I love her with all my heart but just the thought that she feels nothing about fucking Sonic while we were together angers me in a way. I didn't mean to call her a slut but... I just think she is unaware of her actions. She needs to think about it herself and understand her flaws. I'll try my best to help her, but the only person who can help Amy is Amy. Not Frost. Just Amy. But until then I think she needs to know how I feel and with all I can do I will try my best to help her realize that. Then I need to do something about my parents house. If I can get the money from that maybe I can get my own place or something better then this for both of us. I love her and I will do anything to help her through this tough point in her life. I'm not like Sonic. I'm a good boyfriend and I will do all I can to make it happen."


	59. Chapter 59

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 59 – Still Confused**

**Amy's POV**

"Night had rolled around my house pretty quick and Frost had fallen asleep. Being broken and unable to move made me feel useless. My legs can't move on their own without him and I still have at least a week the doctor said before my face and ribs begin to go back to normal. I don't have much left to do but sleep and get better and prom is in a few weeks! I still have no dress and I have no way of making the money to get it. What do I do? I asked myself as it began to rain."

Sitting up I inched my way to the window to see thunder and lightning begin to cover the open sky. One good thing about living outside the main city was being able to see all the beautiful things in nature. I remember a lot when Sonic was in my life before this. We would go and play in the rain. He loved it a lot, almost creepy to be honest. Frost likes it to, but he likes it to a point where as long as I'm happy, he's happy. I love that about him, I really do, but I still can't get Shadow out of my head. He hates me I know and now look, he's fucking gone and for all I know dead. Even Raptor is gone. Alicia is in depression mode and everyone misses them. The police keep saying their looking but if that was true then they would have found them after all this time of waiting.

"Raptor is a high school bad boy and a faker, but Shadow is a lonely kid with no one to care for. I miss him and the way he treated me. Maybe it's because I was his first kiss or something but he seemed so nice and kind to me unlike the others. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but Frost and Sonic both have their flaws. I'm sure Shadow does too, but I barely had anytime to get to know them before he vanished from my life. What I would give to hear his voice and to say I'm sorry right now."

Looking back at my small bed I approached my phone and thought about it. Calling him wouldn't do anything. He's missing and I'm sure everyone has tried it, but I want too.

Going into my contacts list I found Shadow's number waiting for me covered in dust. Slowly touching it my phone began to try and make contact with him.

"Ring! Ring!"

Taking a seat on my bed I waited and tried to remain as quiet as possible to avoid waking Frost in the other room.

"Ring! Ring!"

Resting my hand in between my warm legs I squeezed in guilt hoping for some response.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Please pick up Shadow." I begged to the phone as it continued.

**Shadow's POV**

Issac went silent as my phone went off.

Raising a finger to him he nodded allowing me to stand and head to Becket who watched as I flipped open my cell to see the number who was calling me at that moment.

"Amy?" I questioned myself in confusion as it continued to vibrate in my clawless hand.

Mixed thoughts and feelings ran through me like a train wreak as Becket gave me a concerned look from the side.

"I thought she said never to talk to her again and all of the sudden she's calling me? Why?" I wondered as I thought about answering it.

Issac noticed my hesitation along with Becket as I took a gulp of nervousness inside my system.

"You going to answer that?" Asked Becket as Issac continued to stare at me.

Staring at the phone I slowly shook my head.

"No...I'm not."

Letting the last ring go off the phone finally ended it's rant.

Putting it down slowly I slipped it back in my pocket and walked back to my seat in front of Issac who was almost done this conversation.

"So?" Asked Issac to the question before the phone interrupted.

"I'll get it done as soon as possible sir."

Nodding he replied.

"Just kill him and his brother then come back."

"What about Raptor? He knows too much." I stated as he slowly thought.

"I'll think about it."

"Please Issac...don't hurt him."

"Only if I have too Shadow. Only if I have too."

Nodding I remained seated as Issac got Becket to take me away and back into the ghetto.

Now I have two things on my mind.

Amy.

And my job.


	60. Chapter 60

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 60 – Jon's Disposition**

**Jon's POV**

Unloading the weed, me and Roland decided to head over to Dreil's to check in on Sharpe.

As we drove we heard sirens and horns but didn't bother to take the time to see what was going on.

Parking outside the complex we headed in to find everything as it use to be before we left. Everyone still stoned and my girlfriend still half naked waiting for me.

"Jon!" She shouted with a smile as she hugged me while Roland approached Dreil who was drinking on the couch watching the news.

"Hey babe." I replied with a tight squeeze as I picked her up swinging her to my side.

Laughing she hugged my sides with her soft nose and with joy I approached Dreil who looked at Roland.

"What's up guys?" He asked in confusion as Roland replied.

"We wanted to check on Sharpe. Where is he?"

With a really lost response look I grew worried as he asked.

"What are you talking about? Sharpe is with my brother."

"He told us he was taking him here to stay with you while the cops searched for him." I questioned as he shook his head.

"Your wrong man. My brother said nothing to me. If Sharpe was suppose to be here he's not. I don't know what to tell you."

In anger I shouted.

"I knew we couldn't trust him!"

In shock of what I just said Dreil got up as my girl pulled from my side saying.

"Jon?"

In force Dreil got in my face.

"He's my fucking brother! Don't you dare ever say you can't fucking trust him! You know better Jon! If Sharpe was suppose to get here he's fucking not so get the fuck over it! Now you have five seconds to get out of my face before I bust my foot in your ass in front of your cunt of a girlfriend!"

"FUCK YOU!" I screamed as I grabbed him by the neck.

Widening his eyes in shock I choked him back into the couch as the gang cleared around us.

Dreil was getting red from anger and losing air and quickly slammed the bottle down on my head he was holding.

"SMASH!"

Letting go he kicked me back into the TV and went for his gun.

Trying to get up I was stopped by the click of his gun.

Aiming it at me my girlfriend jumped in front of the gun to protect me as Roland aimed at Dreil's head with his Tac 40.

Dreil smiled as everyone aimed at Roland.

"You better drop that gun Roland!" Shouted Dreil as Danielle screamed.

"I won't let you hurt him!"

With a spit of his old breath Dreil replied.

"I have no problem killing a whore!"

In rage I got up behind her and charged connecting my shoulder to Dreil's gut forcing the gun to fall as everyone lowered and watched as I sent my fist directly into his nose.

"BASH!"

"Don't ever talk about her that way!" I ordered him as blood began to show under his nostril.

In anger Dreil went to grab me but was stopped by another hook to the cheek.

His head slid to the side as the gang jumped on me.

Roland and a few members grabbed me off Dreil who was badly bleeding as my girlfriend took hold of my side.

Watching and backing up as Dreil got on his feet, he quickly grabbed the gun off the floor and aimed at me.

In fear my girl squeezed me as tight as she could as Dreil ordered.

"You have two seconds to leave! NOW!"

Backing up Roland got the door as I carried my crying girlfriend out where the car waited.

In speed we got in a began to drive back to Kreil's.

Roland drove as I hugged my girlfriend who cried into my chest.

"It's ok. We're safe." I stated as she sniffed.

Danielle is very sensitive and sometimes she won't talk when shit gets real around me. I just need to keep her assured and she'll be back around in no time.

"Welcome back." Said Roland as we made it back to Kreil's where we found cops outside talking to him.

As we approached the cops were leaving and we watched as Kreil shook the leader's hand and watched as he turned to leave.

As soon as the cops were gone I asked.

"What was that? I thought they already came by."

"They did, but they had a few more questions." Stated Kreil as I then asked.

"What questions?"

With a smile he replied.

"Things like why was my car found in the middle of the road and why was one of my guys dead!?"

Backing up Kreil grabbed me and screamed in force.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!? WHERE IS SHARPE!?"

In complete loss for words I replied.

"I...I have no fucking clue! We went to help your guys with the weed!"

"That's shit and you know it! Sharpe is missing and it was a hit and run according to what I was told!"

In confusion I watched as Kreil took his gun aiming it in my stomach.

"What is going on around here!?" He demanded as I looked to the right to widen my eyes.

"Sharpe!"

In confusion Kreil looked to see Sharpe standing there.

Letting me go he aimed at Sharpe and immediately he took out from his hands and spun him around putting it on his head.

"Relax!" Ordered Kreil as Sharpe pushed him away without the gun.

Sharpe quickly lowered the weapon and replied.

"You aimed at me."

"And you killed my driver." Stated Kreil as Sharpe laughed and turned the weapon around.

"No. I didn't."

"Then who did?" Asked Kreil in anger as Sharpe approached him.

Handing him the weapon Kreil took it in confusion and looked up to hear.

"The Cryonics. "

With anger he asked.

"How did you get away from them?"

"Call it luck when they lose their grip on you." Stated Sharpe as Kreil put the gun away.

Lowering his head, Kreil slowly looked back at me and said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." I stated as he looked back at Sharpe.

Scratching his head he asked.

"What did they want?"

"From what I was told when they had me they wanted to know where you were shipping the weed while the cops came here to see you."

Nodding Kreil replied.

"So they could intercept it and take my money and my business."

With a nod of his head Sharpe replied.

"They didn't get anything out of me."

With a smile Kreil replied.

"I'm sorry."

Patting his shoulder Sharpe smiled back.

"It's fine. I can see why you thought it was me. But remember I was unarmed. To many bullets in the car to lead to me shooting him."

Nodding Kreil asked.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"My head hurts and my feet are a pain to walk on but I'm ok."

Nodding Kreil began to head back into his home.

Staying with me Sharpe asked.

"What the hell was that?"

"He thought I knew what happened to you." I stated as he looked back at Kreil as he shut the door.

"How are you ok? The Cryonics rule New york. When they try to get someone they don't fuck around." Stated Roland as Sharpe pulled out his phone.

Looking at us he replied.

"Cause they didn't."

In confusion Roland and me looked at each other then back at Sharpe who checked a text message it seemed.

"What do you mean?" I asked in loss as he put it away.

"I need you guys to come with me for a bit."

Walking away Roland asked me.

"What do you want to do?"

Without an answer I began to follow Sharpe who had a car waiting for us out by the road.

"Where did you get this Sharpe?" Asked Roland as he drive.

"I'll explain when we get there."

Getting in Sharpe began to drive until we came to another apartment complex.

Getting out he led us upstairs to find Rico there.

Nodding at him Rico opened the door and inside was Raptor who sat on the bed in an overwhelmed expression.

Shutting the door as we entered Sharpe approached Rico who asked.

"How did it go?"

"Fine. Still able to continue." Replied Sharpe as I stood in front of them with Roland looking behind me and my girlfriend standing besides me.

"What are you talking about?" I wondered as Sharpe and Rico looked at me.

"Sharpe what's going on?" Asked Roland as he replied.

"My names not Sharpe, it's Shadow."

Staring at me Rico added.

"And my names Wreak, we work for the Pharynx Family."

Widening our eyes Roland and me went silent as they relaxed.

"Our job is to assassinate both Kreil and Dreil."

"Why?" Asked Roland as I remind lost in confusion.

"Our employers want less weed on the street and this gang taken out for the stake of the family."

Immediately I asked.

"When were you going to tell us?"

"We had to make sure you were trustworthy first." Stated Wreak as I gave Shadow a wanting look.

"We may have lied to you and we may be assassins but we choose who to kill."

"Meaning?" I asked as he looked at Raptor.

"Meaning, I want you three to not be there when we go in to take them down. When Kreil's driver was killed my employers were the ones to do it. They needed to see me about a few things." Stated Shadow as I asked.

"What things?"

"Like why I was being held by a serial killer and how my job was going in general. I told them about you and they gave me permission to warn you."

"I'm confused. Your eighteen. How can you be part of the mob?" Asked Roland as Shadow checked his phone.

"Long story." Replied Shadow as he dialed a number.

As he went to the corner Wreak asked.

"You two have this one chance to not get hurt. We may have been spies but you guys are friends to both of us. We don't want to hurt ether of you especially your girlfriend Jon, but if you choose to help Dreil and Kreil we will have too no matter how much it hurts. So please take this chance, will you?"

Looking at Roland he had no idea what to say.

"You heard Dreil Jon." Stated Danielle as I looked down at her.

"He was about to kill you."

"I know." I stated as she shouted.

"So are you still going to help him!?"

In loss I looked back up at Shadow who said.

"Yes sir, we informed them."

After some mumbling he replied.

"I'll ask sir. So what's the call?"

Quickly I looked at Roland and back at Shadow who waited with a begging look on him. I know he doesn't want to hurt me.

"Jon? Please." Begged Wreak as Roland was waiting along with everyone else for my answer.

"Do I help the Bloods? Or help my friends?"


	61. Chapter 61

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 61 – Amy DON'T!**

**Frost's POV**

Waking up I rolled out of bed and got my bearings. Let out a long yawn I grabbed my jeans and slipped them on past my boxers. Standing up I stretched and forgot about my shirt. I'm sure Amy won't mind staring at me a little in her condition.

Remembering Amy I went to the door and opened it to hear a soft snore.

With a smile I made my way forth to her door to open it a crack to surprising see her on the floor asleep.

Letting out a chuckle I approached her and put my right hand under her knees and my left under her neck. It was like holding a baby.

Standing up with her light body I leaned over the bed to place her down softly on her back.

As she continued to snore I went for her covers and gently lifted them up to see her cast still on. Good.

As the covers wrapped around her body I smiled and kissed her cheek.

With a wide grin I went back into the hall after shutting her door and quickly made my way downstairs and into the kitchen.

I wonder if she has anything for breakfast? I asked myself as I went through her cabinets to find really nothing.

In a loss for feeling full I grabbed my shirt and keys.

After checking my shoes I went outside to grab my bike and start my takeoff to the store.

The air was warm and the sun was out. I planned on working out first after breakfast but I need to have food to do that.

Smiling at the sun I remembered all the kids were at school. I should be too but I need to deal with my parents first before I can think of that stuff. Plus I have Amy to take care off.

Seeing the store ahead I pulled into the lot and parked next to the entrance.

No one was shopping this earlier, I could tell by the lack of cars and lines.

Walking inside I was greeted by one of the workers and after being directed around the place I finally managed to get all I needed for now. Note some things were for Amy as well. I had to pick up her prescription from the doctor plus I had her favorite cereal and some roses for her bedside. Shouldn't be a surprise her favorite flower is a rose. Along with that I bought some milk and eggs for some breakfast today. I love cooking. Something I'm good at. Lastly was some stuff for dinner and some cream fro Amy's face and ribs. It would help keep the skin soft during the process from the recovery.

After checking out and paying the clerk with what money I had left I was broke and hungry.

Walking outside I found some girls waiting for me outside by my bike. Approaching them I asked.

"Can I help you ladies?" They looked at least five years older then me.

"Is this your bike?" The one asked as she grabbed my helmet off the bars.

With a smile I took my helmet back and replied.

"Yes it is."

"It's a sweet ride." Complemented the lone hedgehog who felt the front of my newly cleaned bike.

"Thank you." I replied as they asked.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"I do yes." I replied as one grabbed my arm turning me around.

"Is she better looking then me?"

With a smile I replied.

"Yes."

Giving me a mean look I was dragged back around and forced to stare into led ladies eyes.

"Can we go for a ride?"

"No." I replied as she frowned.

Placing my bags on the handles I put on my helmet and looked back at her.

"You can also try to improve your skills with stealing cause I'll take my wallet back."

In confusion she asked.

"What?!"

In anger I replied.

"You took my wallet when your friend distracted me. Now give it back."

"I don't know what your talking about crazy!" She stated as I grabbed her arm roughly.

"HEY!" She screamed as I reached inside her purse.

Grabbing my wallet that was next to her phone I smiled and pushed her into the wall away from my bike. Her friend panicked and ran to her aid as I drove off.

This neighborhood is full of people trying to rob you of your cash and I thought the prices in that store were bad.

Driving back to Amy's house I found the garage open and slowly pulling inside I got off with my bags and carefully approached the door leading inside the house.

Slowly opening the door I stepped through into the light lit hall and was immediately grabbed by the neck and tossed into the wall.

In confusion my lips were pressed by the soft touch of my love's.

Dropping the bags I kissed back grabbing her sides and after five seconds she pulled away and smiled.

"Welcome home."

With a smile I asked.

"Why are you up? You should be upstairs resting."

Looking at my bags she replied.

"I wanted to try to get around on my own."

"You did great but you could have gotten hurt."

"I know so sue me."

Chuckling I let her go and walked to the kitchen putting the bags down on the table. Slowly using her crutch to follow me she approached the table and asked.

"What did you get?"

Pulling out the rose I replied.

"This."

Taking it with an overwhelmed expression she looked up as I pulled out her cereal.

Smiling she replied.

"Thank you so much."

"Not a problem, but now we get down to your body."

"What about it?" She asked in confusion as I showed her the creams.

"One is from your doctor and he said to put it on at least twice a day between a nine hour period to help with the process of healing your face and ribs."

"And the other?" Asked Amy as she sat down.

"Just a little baby cream to help your skin stay soft."

"Awwww Frost you sweet hedgie."

Blushing I approached her.

"Wana put it on now?"

"I think it's best, then we can eat."

Nodding I lifted up her shirt to see her bruised ribs and her white bra.

"Don't stare Frost." She said softly as I focused back on the cream.

Opening the container I got some on my hands and began to rub it in gently on her body.

"How does it feel?" I asked in concern as she flinched.

"It burns a little." She replied as I looked at the container.

"Says it will for at least five minutes."

"Ok." She replied as I took some more and approached her face.

"Ready?" I asked as she closed her eyes.

Moving in I placed the cream slowly around the bruising and began to rub it in.

"Does it burn?" I asked with a worried look as she opened her eyes.

"A little."

Nodding I took the other cream and began to rub it in same as the other.

"Better?" I asked as she nodded.

Kissing her lips I pulled her shirt back down and went to grab the milk and eggs.

"Ready to eat now?"

"Yes please, I'm hungry."

"Scrambled or sunny side up?" I asked as she thought.

"Scrambled."

Nodding I got a pan and began to make the eggs.

"When did you get up?" She asked as I applied the milk.

"An hour ago, why?"

"Just curious cause I wondered why I was back on the bed."

"Did you fall down? Or do you just sleep on the floor?" I wondered with a chuckle as she replied.

"I have a thing about falling off sometimes."

Laughing I flipped the eggs and watched as it steamed.

"Sorry about the lack of food around here. I was going to head out shopping soon. You wana help me?" Asked Amy as I replied.

"No problem. Unless you just give me a list and I'll go alone so you don't have to hurt yourself."

Nodding she replied.

"You can take my car."

"Well lets at least eat first before that."

Smiling, I handed her a plate and quickly tossed on a few eggs.

"Looks good." She stated as I made one for myself.

"Say that again when we're done." I said with a smile as I began to eat.

Eating along I watched her to make sure she didn't hurt herself. I just want to be sure she's safe.

As soon as she was finished I asked.

"Was it good?"

"Better then I expected." She replied as I took a napkin and wiped off her face.

She blushed as I helped her up.

"I think we should get you clean." I stated as she smiled.

"You know I need help right?"

With a red face I replied.

"That's why I'm here."

Grabbing on tight I help her up to the bathroom and onto the toilet so I could get her casts off.

"Owwww. "She moaned as she went to bend one.

"Don't Amy!" I begged as she look up at me.

"Sorry. "

"It's ok. I just don't want you to get hurt is all."

"Thank you Frost."

Smiling I lifted up her shirt and watched as she took off her bra.

Turning away to respect her body I felt her hug me from behind.

Gulping as her beasts ran along my back I said.

"Amy?"

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked."

"I know I'm just trying to respect you is all." I stated as she smiled hugging me tightly.

"Respect me all you want but I still need to get my underwear off and you know I can't bend down to get them over my legs without hurting myself."

Getting hotter I replied.

"But...!"

Grabbing my chin to turn my eyes into hers she questioned.

"You said you don't want me to hurt myself and if I was to do this alone I would be in pain. So please, won't you help me do this?"

Gulping again I replied.

"Ok Amy."

Letting me go she sat back down and opened her legs slightly as I turned to see her half naked body.

"Come on now Frost don't be scared." She mocked as I smiled slightly.

Getting on my knees in front of her I leaned forward to grab the edges of her white underwear.

"Slowly." She begged softly as I began to lose control.

"Stay focused Frost." I told myself as I gently pulled them down.

Shutting my eyes so I wouldn't see, I got them off her feet and said.

"There."

"Now open your eyes." She ordered as I slowly opened them to see...everything.

Staring as she teased me she asked.

"Like it?"

Remaining silent I heard her chuckle.

In confusion I looked back realizing my tail was wagging.

Instantly blushing she replied.

"Too bad it would hurt me a lot to have sex."

Giving her a mean look I replied.

"Your evil, you know that?"

"Yes I do." She replied as she reached out for me.

Standing up with my tail slowly stopping itself, I helped her on her feet and into the shower.

"Sit down and try to not move." I begged as she nodded.

"No promises."

Smiling I turned on the hot water and shut the door leaving her alone.

As soon as I shut the door I wiped my face and took a breath.

"I can't believe she teases me like that." I said to myself as I looked at the time.

"I need to work out." I stated as I went to my room.

Going into one of the bags I had from my home I pulled up some weights and began to lift.

"I would work until Amy was done her shower then help her to bed and continue till she needs her next dose of cream."

**Ten Minutes Later**

Lifting with some sweat covering my forehead I stopped to hear Amy scream.

Dropping the weights I ran into the bathroom to see her on the floor.

"AMY!" I shouted as I ran to her aid.

In pain she groaned loudly as I asked.

"What happened!?"

"I fell!" She replied in tears as I shouted.

"I told you not to move without me!"

"I'm sorry!" She cried as I shook my head.

Taking her arm, I raised her to her feet and placed a towel around her wet body.

"Come on." I urged as I opened the door.

Letting me help her this time I got her to her bed and laid her down.

"Don't move." I ordered as I took the towel she was wearing and began to dry her off.

With tears on her cheeks I wiped them off and quickly went back to the bathroom to get her clothes.

Seeing as she remained in pain I put back on her underwear and bra and gently tossed on her shirt.

As she stared into my eyes I said.

"If you need anything please call me next time, ok?"

Nodding she replied.

"Yes Frost."

"Good girl." I replied as she grabbed my face kissing me gently on the lips.

Kissing back I hugged her warm body and said to myself.

"God she is going to be trouble for me."


	62. Chapter 62

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 62 – Pharynx Family**

**Issac's POV**

Eating lunch with my brother I asked.

"So how did it go with Shadow and Wreak?"

Taking a drink Becket looked up and replied.

"Shadow is going to move in on Kreil while Wreak sets up on Dreil. Shadow said he would call after Kreil was dealt with it and inform us on the move in on Dreil."

Nodding I replied.

"How about those guys he likes?"

"They agreed and I have a guy going to grab them now. They will be here in about...a half hour."

Taking another bite of steak off my tray I listened as Becket asked me.

"He's better then you thought right?"

Nodding I replied.

"He's better and quicker then I thought originally. Glad you talked me into letting him work heavier."

Nodding in agreement Becket added.

"He did nearly get skinned for the job and we lost Decker in the process."

Taking a sip of beer I replied.

"I now...god I can't believe he's dead."

"As mama use to say bro, he's in a better place."

Nodding I replied.

"I just...Decker was a great friend and family member to us all. It's just a sudden shock is all, you know?"

Nodding Becket replied.

"All we can do is move on and honor him in our lives."

Agreeing I asked.

"You think we should compensate Shadow and Wreak for this job?"

"You mean more then the seventy five grand their already getting off us?"

"Decker was dealing with the same cash in his part, I just want to know if we should split his pay and hand it to them two, fifty fifty."

Nodding Becket replied.

"Sounds only right. I'll make sure they get it when their done."

"How about the cops? Are they in check?" I asked as I took another bite of my steak.

Nodding Becket replied.

"Word is they are looking for Shadow and his friend Raptor. But the Officer on the job who goes by Merk is a huge racist to our kind so he refuses to look for ether of them."

"How about any others?" I asked as he replied.

"The chief has been paid to overlook that I made sure."

Nodding I took the last sip of my beer and leaned back.

"How about his school?"

Taking the last piece of his steak Becket replied.

"I talked with the principal and he has agreed to alter his grades upon return."

Nodding I looked at my family waiter and asked.

"Can I have another beer."

"Yes boss." He replied kindly as he ran off to grab one from the kitchen.

Looking back at Becket who wiped his face he asked.

"You figure out what to do about Raptor?"

"It's hard since he's a kid. He could keep his mouth shut, but there is the possibility he won't and compromise us."

"We might have too Issac." Stated Becket as I nodded.

"Shadow and me agreed not to kill him and I will find a way."

Nodding Becket covered his mouth as he burped and as my beer came to me I said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome boss." Replied the waiter as I took a sip.

Keeping it in my hand I watched as Becket looked back at me.

"Anything on Romas or Canver?" I asked as he checked his phone.

"Last I heard Romas was dealing with the Crypts and as for Canver he was going on vacation to Australia for the week to get a line on cocaine."

"What about the Linux Family?"

"My guy up there said they are working on weapon shipments to reach New York and L.A."

"And the Yin Family?" I asked as he got a sip of water to clear his throat.

"I heard they moved up to smuggling high time military weapons and Intel that they are reselling to merc groups for a pretty penny. Mostly details on their movement to avoid their own dealings being compromised."

"And us?" I wondered as he coughed and sat back.

"We got to deal with Kreil, Dreil, Canver, and Romas then head up to the higher families."

Nodding I asked.

"Anything else?"

"We need some more firepower and a bigger say with the law in case of any future dealing with legal trouble."

"So we're below everyone's radar by the shape we're in right now?" I asked as he nodded.

"Perfect to come up from behind with the things we have planned."

Nodding I replied.

"Shadow and Wreak can handle the Crypts and Cryonics as soon as Dreil and his brother are dealt with."

"Then what?" Asked Becket as I thought.

"By then Shadow will be done high school and able to work for us around the clock. I'll have him move up to L.A and deal with the Linux Family, then we'll push on the Yin's and figure out what from there."

"By then the Marxist Family will know of us and we'll have some beef with them for sure." Stated Becket as I nodded.

"They own the underworld brother and with Shadow's help we'll take them down and rule this country." I stated with a smile as I raised my glass.

Smiling Becket raised his and announced.

"Forever in death and happiness."

"And forever in drugs and money." I stated as we hit glasses.

"Clink!"


	63. Chapter 63

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 63 – Does Talking Ever Help?**

**Sonic's POV**

"That was good Johnny." Stated the woman as I crossed my arms and focused upward at the gray ceiling.

"Are you happier now that you got that off your chest in front of friends?" She asked the man as he smiled.

"A little better. It just felt nice to have someone other then a judge listen to my story."

Growling everyone around me stopped what they were doing to give me a confused look.

"I think we have our next volunteer." Stated the woman as she focused on me with the rest of the group.

Looking down at her in anger I asked.

"What?"

Giving me an understanding look she replied.

"I want you to go next please. Start with your name."

Remaining silent I tried to ignore them all.

As I shut my eyes I felt the man next to me place his hand on my shoulder.

In rage of biting it off I widened my eyes to focus right on it giving him the smarts to pull away quickly.

Shaking he said.

"You should say what's on your mind son. Your too young to bottle it all up inside. It felt great when I got done telling my tale." Stated the fifty year old man by the name of Johnny as I looked back at the woman who continued to smile.

"Ok...let me tell you all about me and my story." I announced in a made up happy tone as the woman put out her hands.

"Tell us your name first please."

Sitting up I replied.

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog."

"Good. Now how old are you Sonic?" She asked in concern as I smiled at everyone.

As my eyes rolled across I saw some shaking and repositioning their asses on their seats.

"I'm eighteen years old, almost nineteen in a few months and I can't wait to spend my birthday with all you guys in here." I stated as I focused back on the woman.

"Alright Sonic. Now why don't you tell us your story." She demanded in her own way as I ran my claw on my arm.

Everyone looked at it as I began to speak.

"My girlfriend cheated on me and I was accused of trying to murder her."

I made it sound really simple but then the woman pulled up her folder.

"It says you are in here for twenty two years on three hundred thousand dollar bail. What happened to get that kind of punishment?" She wondered as looked down at my claw.

"When you understand what I have been through bitch you'll maybe understand what I did to get that kind of a punishment." I stated as she widened her eyes.

"Now now! No need for such language young man!" She shouted as I asked.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?!"

"Yes we do!" She stated as I pointed at her.

"Then let me say what I want cause it releases my anger and trust me the last thing you want is for me to release it on you." I threatened as she shook a little taking a sip of water.

Leaning downward in my chair I continued to drag my sharp claw across my arm.

"I was with her for three years. We started dating in our sophomore year in high school. Every since then we have been a happy couple or what I seemed to believe what was happy as she tugged my chain."

Everyone listened as I began to focus on my arm.

"We hugged. We kissed. I waited three years to finally have sex with her. Now understand I was a virgin until she stole it."

"Why do you say it like that?" Asked the woman as I replied.

"Cause for five years she has already been fucking my best friend!"

Putting more pressure on my claw I felt a sharp pain.

Slowly looking down as everyone waited for me to continue I noticed it was inside my skin.

"She told me she was a virgin herself but to be honest I'm not that dumb. When I first stuck it in her pussy I didn't get a pop! Or a moan! I just got silence. So what was I to think? I knew she wasn't a virgin but I still fucked her because I waited so long and had no clue on if she was really good at holding back her feelings or if she really wasn't a virgin in the first place."

Gently dragging my claw along my arm my skin began to tear.

"So after said sex and when she had left I went to see her at her place to walk in on her fucking another guy. My friend since middle school and dearest coke user Frost Mendiz."

Quickly a fox who was in here for rape said.

"I saw him on the news. Both his parents just died."

Chuckling people stared at me now as the woman asked.

"What's so funny?"

"That his parents died!" I laughed as everyone thought I was a jerk.

"I begged satin to punish him and look what I got! Now all he has is my slut of an ex-girlfriend!"

Laughing harder everyone waited for me to relax. Slowly coming to a stop I raised up the claw that was in my skin and wiped my eyes of tears.

In shock people stared at me as blood took their places.

Placing my claw on my other arm I pushed letting everyone hear the pop of my skin. Some jumped in disgust as other like the woman begged for me to stop.

Dragging the claw I continued.

"When I walked in I left taking all I had given her. Money for prom, gifts, the nine yards."

Pulling out my claw I began to drag it on my leg.

"Pop!"

"Then about an hour later she called asking to meet me at the park. I was already there waiting and when she made an excuse for being late I told her off about how she was fucking Frost!"

A long drag line went down to my knee as I slowly raised up to my chest.

Ripping it through the shirt I popped inside my chest and began to drag as many stood up.

"She screamed it was a lie and I was crazy but I knew what I saw and slowly she backed into the street!"

With blood rolling down my shirt I pulled out my claw and went to my chin.

"Ahhhhhh...I lost my control and told her to die! She screamed as I pushed her and not to my knowledge a car was speeding down at us! I tried to save her despite what she had done but instead WHAM! She was drilled by the car and I felt shock but in a way happy she was bleeding to death in front of me!"

Dragging my claw up towards my eye I place it on the lid and cut clean into it.

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed the woman as she got up.

With blood rolling down my face I opened both hands and connected them to my forehead.

"POP!" All ten claws went into my head and ever so gently I began to drag down.

Everyone got up in fear as blood began to cover my blue quills.

"The cops dragged me away and I was placed in jail under her orders! She knows I didn't see the car that hit her and still because of vengeance she got me arrested for twenty two years! MY LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THAT BITCH AND WHEN I GET THE CHANCE I WILL KILL HER AND HER BOYFRIEND! AND IF THE DEVIL GUIDES ME I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" I screamed as they ran for the door.

Reaching my chin I cupped my hands to catch the blood and looking down I stuck my mouth in the small puddle slowly drinking it back into my system to only see more draining from my chest.

"Hahahahahahahaahahahahah!" I laughed as the woman unlocked the door for everyone.

Watching as they left I remained seated and slowly sat back letting my face look back up at the gray ceiling in happiness.

"Your right Johnny! It feels great to get that out to someone who will listen!" I stated as I got no response.

Looking down at the circle of chairs I smiled seeing everyone was gone.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"


	64. Chapter 64

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 64 – First of Many Hits**

**Shadow's POV**

Wreak was setting his place up on Dreil while I did this real quick. This was going to be easy for the cash I'm getting.

Walking into Kreil's house I took to the living room to find some guys watching TV.

"Hey guys." I said kindly as they nodded and replied.

"What's up Sharpe? You feeling any better?"

Taking a seat I replied.

"Injuries yeah, but without claws is killing me you know?"

"They grow back." Stated another guy as I nodded.

"I know but still."

Refocusing back on the TV I asked.

"Where's Kreil?"

Taking a sip of beer the hedgehog looked back at me and replied.

"Up in his room. I think he's going over some bills."

Nodding I stood up and said.

"I'm going to check on him for a minute, ok?"

Nodding the guys said bye and I began my walk up the stairs and to his room.

Checking my M9 I made sure the silencer was on tight and put it back behind my pants. As soon as I was set I raised my hand and connected it to the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Waiting I heard him get up and approach the door.

I stood straight as he opened the door to stare at me.

"Oh. Hey Sharpe. What's up?" He asked as I coughed.

"I just wanted to check on you."

Smiling he replied.

"That's nice of you but there has to be more then that."

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could help you with?" I stated as he nodded letting me in the room.

"Unless you have an idea where the cops keeps patrols on the highway; cause I need to move a money shipment for my brother."

"The cash I got from the bank?" I questioned as he nodded.

"That's the one. Over four hundred thousand in that shipment and I need to get it to my boys over in the ramp district."

"You have a map or something?" I asked as I sat down next to him on his couch.

"Yeah, here." He said as he moved some papers aside on the table in front of us.

Dragging it over to me I began to ask.

"Where are we going?"

Sitting up he pointed with his pen.

"From exit 189 to off ramp 734...here."

Nodding I moved my hand towards his pen.

"May I?" I wondered as he handed it to me.

From moving my own shipments before I would suggest this route. I stated as I began to draw a line on the map.

"Take exit 189 and go about a mile down then get off on 201. After that cut through the mall's back lot and get back on at 564. You should miss most of the cops resting between the exits behind you. Once your back on use the highway till you reach your off ramp at 734. Then it should be a clear shot to wherever the money is going."

Nodding as he investigated my line, I pulled down my pants a bit to expose my gun enough for me to grab it when needed.

"Wait, won't the cops have a patrol man here by exit 674?" He asked as I leaned forward to look at where he pointed.

"That's why you go down past this shopping market and make the turn back on till you reach 734." I stated as he nodded.

"Sounds too good to be true." He stated as I replied.

"The cops are placed according to retards driving the cars. All you need to do is know where they are then set your route accordingly. I used this a good bit to transport weed back in the day when I was with my old gang."

Nodding he put the pen down and asked.

"You never mentioned why you left them?"

"I left because the leaders were falling. Each was turning into a monster and morale was down for me to control everyone. I knew if I kept going I would die so I left."

"Don't they want you dead?" Wondered Kreil as I shook my head.

"I'm sure but so do a lot of people."

"Like?" He wondered as I thought.

"The Crypts and the Cryonics I'm sure and I think the Yin Family if you know them."

"That crazy mob family who is with the military?!" He asked in surprise as I nodded.

"That's the one."

"Why the fuck are they looking for you Sharpe?!" He wondered as I stretched.

"I may have killed a few of their guys." I stated as I gripped my gun.

"What!? How?!" He wondered in interest as I pulled it out next to my side so he couldn't see.

"You act like it's hard to kill them." I stated as he replied.

"They have military connections and some serious weapons! Of course I think that's nearly impossible for a guy like you!"

"You think I don't know how to kill someone?!" I questioned as he asked.

"Alright so explain! How did you do it!?"

"Easy! Watch this!" I ordered as he looked at my leg.

With a smile I aimed up and fired.

"Toof!"

In force Kreil dropped on my legs and his head oozed out onto my pants as I chuckled and pushed him off onto the table.

"Talk about way too easy." I said to myself as I put my gun away.

Standing up I wiped myself clean of any puddles of brains and took a quick look around the room.

Pacing I approached his desk to find the transport document.

Putting it away under my jacket I said to myself that this would be good after Dreil is dealt with. It's funny how bad these brothers are suppose to be with protection. I guess I was just close enough to be trusted alone. I expected more then this from him. I hope Dreil puts up a better fight.

Pulling out my cell I dialed Becket who answered as fast as I heard the ring.

"Kreil's dead." I stated as he replied.

"Wreak called a second ago saying he was set up. He's just waiting for you to show."

Taking a seat next to Kreil's body I crossed my legs and asked.

"My friends alright?"

"Raptor and those two gangsters showed up about ten minutes ago. Issac has them on watch here in the compound. Their safe."

Nodding I said.

"I have something that Issac may find interesting. As soon as Dreil is gone I'll come to the compound with it."

"Alright Shadow. Just be careful."

"Never planned on it boss. I'll call you when the job is complete."

"Understood. Talk to you soon."

"Yes sir."

Hanging up the phone I looked down at Kreil and pulled on his pants till his wallet fell out between my feet. Taking his money I put it back in my wallet and stood up.

As I stood I noticed a few things I wanted before leaving.

Taking the ring off Kreil's finger along with a few chains I put them away in my pockets and made my way downstairs where the guys were still watching TV.

"I'll see you guys later!" I shouted as I walked by them and to the door.

"See you Sharpe!" I heard them shout as I smiled and shut the door.

Walking to the street I got in my car and began to drive to finish off Dreil. Best text Wreak that I'm on my way.

**Wreak's POV**

Sitting next to Dreil who was drinking his life away as usual, I slowly moved to check my phone.

Seeing a text I opened it to read.

"I'm on my way. When you see black, get Dreil out of there and to the rendezvous point.

Texting back in a flash I refocused on Dreil who was laughing and smiling his way to death. If he keeps this up Shadow and me won't have to kill him ourselves.


	65. Chapter 65

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 65 – Perfect or Just Normal?**

**Frost's POV**

Shopping has to wait thanks to Amy's wrongheadedness. I can't believe she is so stubborn at times.

"Fifteen!" I shouted as I worked out on my doorway.

Since I got this iron gym door bar my workouts have gotten me close to being a beast of a hog. Pullups are my fav, they gave me this body and six pack. I guess that's one reason Amy fell in love with me. But I can't think of anything else.

"Twenty!" I shouted as I heard a faint moan.

In confusion I finished my last five and jumped back to the floor letting my sweat cover my jeans.

I was going to grab my shirt but I had to make sure Amy wasn't hurt or something.

Walking to her room I opened the door to see her curled up in a ball.

Being concerned as I am I asked.

"You ok Amy?"

Looking back at me she replied.

"My stomach feels weird."

"Weird how?" I asked as I approached her.

Staring at my chest she replied.

"Like a tummy ache."

Smiling I replied.

"I'll go get you some medicine to calm that down."

Turning away I almost made it off to my next step but what quickly grabbed by the back of my arm and pulled onto the edge of the bed.

"No! You stay!" She ordered with a smile as I replied.

"But I have to go make you feel better."

"You just being here makes me feel better." She stated as I blushed slightly.

"Stop Amy." I begged kindly as she moved in on my lips.

Kissing back softly I felt her tongue enter my mouth and in reactions I gripped her side.

Purring she laughed at me and retracting I asked.

"What's so funny?"

"Your just too cute when you get turned on. I mean your tail wags and you purr. It's adorable." She stated with a blush.

"That's two out of three things that signal I'm turned on by you."

"What's the third?" She wondered as I looked down at my pants.

"I think you can guess."

Smiling she continued to kiss me.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Retracting at the sound coming from downstairs I pulled back from her wet lips and said.

"I'll be right back."

Smiling she watched as I left the room and quickly heading down the stairs I opened the front door to see Officer Merk there with another cop.

"Good afternoon Frost." He greeted as I replied.

"Good afternoon to you too Officers. What do you need?"

"We just wanted to come in and see miss Rose for a few minutes." Stated Merk as I nodded letting them by.

"Upstairs first door on the right." I instructed as they headed up the stairs.

Shutting the door I followed behind till they greeted Amy who was surprised by the visit.

"Hello officers." She smiled as Merk took a seat next to the bed.

"Good afternoon miss Rose. How do you feel?"

Standing next to the other officer I remained silent as Amy replied.

"A lot better now that I have my medicine from the doctor. How are you?"

"We're fine, we just came by to inform you about some important news that the court just announced."

"What news?" I asked in concern as Merk looked at me.

"The judge reviewed all the evidence found against Sonic and came to the rule to undermine the decision previously made."

In shock me and Amy stared at Merk as he continued.

"Sonic was set originally for twenty two years and three hundred thousand dollars bail and after the new ruling the judge has lowered his time to ten years on one hundred thousand dollars bail because he believe there was no intention of him knowing that car was coming at you at that time during the accident."

In shock I stood there as Amy screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"I know miss Rose it's a shock but Sonic still has no chance of getting out on bail and will have to spend his ten years behind bars and by then I'm sure you'll be safe from any problems dealing him."

Lowering her head I asked.

"Are you sure there is nothing we can do to get that back?"

"The judge declared it official as of yesterday morning. I'm sorry but no. There is no way of changing the ruling."

Nodding I remained calm as Merk stood up.

"Thank you for your time Frost. I just needed to inform you two of this."

"No it's not a problem, if anything thank you for coming by to check up." I thanked as I shook his hand goodbye.

Smiling Officer Merk and his partner exited the house leaving me with my still shocked girlfriend.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she replied.

"How can this be happening?"

"It had to have been a tough call if Sonic didn't mean to try and get you killed." I stated as she looked up at me.

"He did try and get me killed!" Screamed Amy as I hugged her.

"I know he did hon. I know he did. But the call has been made. There's nothing we can do, but hey think of what Merk said." I urged as she thought.

"In ten years we'll be gone to your dream city." I stated with a smile as she widened her eyes.

"L.A!?" She asked in happiness as I smiled.

"With the money I get from the house and if you decide to sell after high school we can move down there and get a place."

Beginning to cry she hugged me and gave me a tight kiss.

"I love you so much!" She shouted as I smiled.

"I know you do."

Sitting up I asked.

"Is your tummy better?"

With a wide smile she replied.

"Yes it is."

"Good. I have to finish my workout then I'm heading out to get food for dinner and the week."

"What are you making?" Asked Amy as she stared into my light red eyes.

"I was thinking about making spaghetti if that's alright." I stated as she asked.

"Can we have meatballs?"

"I'll get them for you, ok?"

"Thank you Frost." She smiled as I walked out the door and back to my room.

Shutting the door I approached my bed to grab my weights. Quickly lifting I thought about what we would need for the week. I had a good idea but money is still an issue. I can put it on my credit card but I'm behind as it is. It's a matter of time till the bank takes my bike for payment."

With sweat rolling under my quills and reaching the seems of my pants I let down my weights and quickly dried myself off, then tossed on my shirt. Letting my black jacket rest on my bed I said bye to Ames and got down to garage where I found her car ready to go. Such a small car for here. A little light navy blue Convertible.

Hopping in the driver's seat I exited the garage and went to find another store apart from the one that tired to rob me.

As I drove I saw school was getting out. The buses passed me and kids walked home through the warm sun and cool breeze.

"I should try to find some of my old buds like Ghost and Dark, but I have to watch out for Amy now. I'm sure I'll run into them later."


	66. Chapter 66

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 66 – Shouldn't Have Touched Me In My No No's**

**Wreak's POV**

Taking a chug of beer I heard Shadow's car pull up outside. As Dreil smoked with over half the boys I looked out the window to see him crossing the street with his gun ready.

Seeing me in the corner of his eye he waved for me to move and gave the signal to begin.

Nodding I leaned back to Dreil who began to laugh.

Pulling up my cell phone I flipped it open to pretend I was on the phone with someone.

Dreil was too distracted to care.

"What!?" I shouted getting his attention.

Dreil was a moron like his brother and him along with ten guys around us spreed out on the couch and floor focused on me as I gave Dreil a shocked look.

"Yeah he's right here! I'll tell him! You fucking catch that asshole!" I ordered myself as Dreil asked.

"What the fuck is going on Rico?"

Putting my phone down on the couch I looked over into his eyes and replied.

"That was Austin over your brother's place! Kreil was killed!"

In shock Dreil stared at me unmoving as the lights went out.

Now all I had to do was play along.

"We're under attack!" I screamed as everyone jumped up in the darkness.

Dreil remained seated as I took his arm.

"Come on boss! We have to get out of here!" I urged him as he snapped.

"I want this fucker found and killed boys!"

Dragging Dreil upstairs I shouted.

"The front door!"

Everyone turned to look as I got Dreil up to the second floor.

**Shadow's POV**

Bashing through the back entrance I aimed my M9 up as everyone turned to look at the front.

"Toof! Toof!"

As the light from outside came through to them all my first two shots had laid contact on the men in front of me.

Dropping to the floor I took my chance to run for cover as everyone who was left among the room had no idea what was going on.

Resting my butt behind a couch placed in the far corner from the back door, I peeked up to see another pair coming to check outside.

Quickly I crouched making my way to the other side of the cover and slipping out from behind the men behind them I took my opportunity to attack.

"He has to be...!" Grabbing the gangster's neck from behind I kicked out his leg sending him to knees behind the other three.

In force I aimed up and pulled the trigger.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

The man closet to the door way slammed into the door itself and fell down thanks to two chest shots and the gangster next to him flipped outside from a shoulder and head hit. Smiling as he fell I looked quickly to see the third laid out on the ground.

"Hey! There he is!" Shouted the men behind me as I still held a meat shield.

Looking back I kicked my feet up over the man in front of me and in all intentions of this I picked him up like a father and son shoulder ride and charged backwards into the lead gang member who fired upon the fellow gangster.

Feeling the force of each round I slammed directly into the man and knocked him over onto the coffee table next to our right.

As I tripped over the man I connected both my hands to the floor and kicked up into a spril landing next to the second gunmen who attempted to aim up at my chin.

In reaction I took his arm snapping the gun out from his grip and quickly elbowed him in the nose forcing him back. Pushing his gun forth I fired twice.

"BANG! BANG!"

The two shots hit a man in front of me and in all my speed I turned aiming at the man who hit the wall from my elbow.

"BANG! BANG!"

One straight lead round to the eye and another to the mouth finished him in a split second slamming his body into the blood covered wall.

Dropping the weapon I switched back to mine and ran for the front door.

**Wreak's POV**

"AGHHHHH!" Men screamed as I got the window open.

"Out the fire escape boss!" I ordered as he grabbed a gun off the counter and charged through onto the metal stairwell.

Looking back I followed Dreil down to the alley and out into the street.

"BANG! BANG!"

"Come on Rico!" He ordered as he ran for his car parked along the curb.

Looking at the front door to the complex I listened and got in the driver's seat as Dreil shut his door.

"BANG! BANG!"

As I shut my door and got the engine started I saw the door bash open.

Shadow walked out and before Dreil could see I pulled off.

"GO!" Ordered Driel as I began to drive towards the met up point where Shadow and me end this job.

**Shadow's POV**

Walking into the sunset I wiped off some blood and walked to my car.

Letting my M9 rest on the seat next to me I pulled after Wreak who would be at the met.

Passing cops as they came to see what was going on I exited the Ghetto and to the nearby factory district where I began to see Dreil's car not to far from me.

Grabbing my gun and placing it on my lap I let out a cough and turned on the radio.

The music calmed me after that and I had some payback coming for Dreil.

Pulling into the factory lot I found Dreil's car stopped waiting for me.

**Wreak's POV**

Pulling into the lot I began to slow down.

"What are you doing Wreak!?" Asked Dreil as he looked back to see Shadow's car behind us.

Stopping the car I sat back and looked over to see Dreil panicking.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He asked in rage as I aimed at him with my M9.

"Out of the car." I ordered kindly as he widened his eyes.

"WHAT!?" He asked as I heard Shadow unlock his doors.

Pulling back on my gun's receiver I said it again.

"Out of the fucking car!"

Dreil was completely indulged in anger as I opened the doors.

Pushing his open he gave me a cute little human growl and stepped out onto the empty lot.

Keeping my sight on him he stared at me as I forced him to walk behind the car.

"Stop!" I ordered as he shouted.

"You fucking traitor!"

Smiling I replied.

"I know, but I'm not the only one."

In confusion he looked back as Shadow opened his door to step out.

"Sharpe!?" Questioned Dreil as he stepped out with his M9 in his right hand down next to his leg.

"It's Shadow Dreil and I think it's time I finish off the family." Stated Shadow as Dreil went for his gun.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! BANG!"

In shock Dreil fell to his knee as Shadow turned his head to the side to ask in confusion.

"What's wrong Dreil? Do you miss your brother or something?"

In anger of being shot in the side Dreil looked up and spit at Shadow who took it to the face.

Wiping it off, I sat up on the back of my car and continued to watch as Dreil shouted.

"Your so fucking dead!"

Smiling Shadow explained.

"Actually your going to be dead first and after you then Romas, and then the families. Sucks that the bloods were considered the most worthless gang, but after meeting the brains behind it I'm not surprised. Oh and thanks for the money I'll be taking from your boys down at the warehouse. I need that for better things in life you know."

In rage Dreil screamed.

"I swear to god your going to get fucked over like me in your life bitch! Even if it goes well after killing me you will suffer I promise!"

With a smile Shadow approached Dreil and replied.

"Maybe. But I don't plan on that anytime soon."

With a red face Dreil widened his eyes as Shadow kissed his own hand.

"You always said I was attractive so here's something for being so sweet."

"SMACK!"

Drilling Dreil in the face Shadow raised his gun and fired splattering the brains of the bloods on the pavement.

Letting out a sigh Shadow lowered the gun and looked at me.

"All done." He stated as I nodded getting up off the car.

"Let me just take a photo and we're good to go."

Pulling out my phone I snapped a quick photo of Dreil and walked to Shadow.

"Let's get out of here."

Nodding Shadow sat down inside the car and started the engine as I shut my door on the passenger side.

Pulling back onto the road Shadow and I drove on over to the warehouse to find the truck waiting for us.

After killing a few guys we took the ride and made our way to Issac's where he gladly opened the gate for us.

Stepping out we handed the cash over to the enforcers in black suits and made our way inside to find Becket waiting for us.

"All done?" He asked as I nodded.

"Here you go boss."

Handing him my phone he nodded and urged us to follow till we ran into Issac at his office. After handing him my phone Issac smiled and shouted.

"Great job boys! I'm glad no one else got hurt!"

Nodding Shadow added.

"It was easy as expected and we have about four hundred thousand in cash out in the truck we came here with as a gift."

Widening his eyes he ordered Becket to go handle it.

"I can't thank you enough guys."

"All we need is our pay and it should be enough." I stated as Issac nodded.

"Of course. It will be transferred to your account as usual. Thank you guys."

**Shadow's POV**

"Where are my friends?" I asked as Issac stood up.

"In the other room. You can go see them if you want, but I made my choice about your friend Raptor Shadow." Stated Issac as I widened my eyes.

"What?"

With a smile Issac replied.

...


	67. Chapter 67

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 67 – Another Night of Chills**

**Frost's POV**

Dinner went well. Amy ate, took her medicine and now she's asleep over in her room. I can't say I'm doing the best job, I feel way too overprotective over her but I just don't wish to she her get anymore hurt is all. Normally I wouldn't be this way but it's a lot of pressure.

"Verrrrr! Verrrrr!"

Looking over to my side I saw my phone vibrating.

"Who is it at this hour?" I wondered as I picked it up to see an unknown number.

Tossing it to my ear I hit receive and answered.

"Hello?"

"Frost is that you?" I heard a familiar voice say as I sat back on my pillow.

"Yeah, Jill is that you?" I wondered as she replied.

"Hi brother listen ok?"

"Are you ok? You sound hammered?"

"Hehehe! Cause I am!" She stated with a joy filled voice as I leaned over my bed to grab my shoes.

"You want me to come get you...again, right?"

"Please. I'm on Rushville avenue at the pub there."

"I'm on my way. Just sit there and wait for me, ok?" I begged as I got on my shirt.

"No stop it!" She shouted as I began to hurry.

"Are you ok sis?! Who's that!?" I demanded to know as she burped.

"Just some guys who wants my pussy again brother!" She replied as I walked out my door with my keys.

"I'm leaving now! I'll be there in a few minutes!" I stated as I opened the front door.

"Kay! See you soon!" She laughed as I hung up shaking my head.

"Jesus Christ I can't believe she is doing this again!" I shouted to myself as I hopped on my bike out in the front yard.

Hitting the gas I pulled into the dark street and drove off for my sister. It was dark and dank as I drove.

"I can't believe she is out drinking at her age. What have I told her about fucking with that shit?" I asked myself as I began to near her position.

Noticing a few hookers out like the ones who tried to rob me at the store I drove quickly into the parking lot of the pub to find her by herself with two guys that had to have been in their thirties.

One was a human. He had dark brown hair that reached his neck and he looked like a punk compared to his friend who was a hedgehog like my sis but had a light pale color coat of quills that were short enough to slip on. He looked like he was a gang member I had run into before back when I...use to do that kind of thing. Each wore hoodies with ripped blue skinny jeans and whitish high tops. They looked nearly as drunk as her and I began to run as I saw one touch her arm.

"Come on sexy! I have a fifty with your name on it if you just give it a little suck!" Shouted the human male as I got between them pushing him away into his pal.

"Back the fuck off her!" I shouted in force as he smiled.

"Who's this kid girly!? He your pimp or some shit?!" He asked my sister as she backed up a few feet.

Focusing on the human I watched as the drunk hog walked around to my sister.

"Just an hour baby!" He begged as he touched her arm.

"Hey! Leave her the fuck alone!" I ordered as I got between him and my sis who was looking scared.

"Hey buddy listen! Get the fuck out of here before you get fucked up the ass and shoved in my trunk!" Ordered the human male as the hedgehog tried to push me aside.

Grabbing his arm I pushed him back and immediately I was grabbed my the human.

"I've had enough of you brat!" He shouted as he swung.

Tensing up, I ducked letting the arm go over me and immediately I slammed my left fist into his gut.

"Ughhh!" He groaned as I pushed him away.

"I'm warning you to leave now!" I shouted as the hedgehog grabbed my sister again.

"Come on baby let's go!" He insisted as he got her away from me.

"AHHH! Frost!" She screamed as I refocused back on the human who shouted.

"Time for you to leave us alone!"

"Not when it involves my sister!" I shouted back as he clutched his fist.

Preparing myself I looked to the side to see my sister getting dragged towards a car on the far end of the lot.

"FROST!" She screamed as I jumped at the human.

Connecting my fist into his hard cheek bone I watched as he turned red and came at me with a large left hook.

Ducking I slammed my right into his ribs and raised my opposite hand clocking him in the nose.

Blood rolled down his nose as he tumbled back and in force I took his arm and raised him up sending down my huge right mitt into his eye.

In force his head slammed along the pavement and as he didn't move I bolted off for my sister that was being shoved in the car.

"FROST! HELP!" She screamed as I watched the hedgehog shut the driver side door.

In all my speed I ran into the car's doors as he began to pull out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE CAR!" I ordered in a mean tone as I punched out his window.

"SMASH!"

Glass sprayed his face as my fist bleed now from the attack and ignoring the pain I grabbed him by the hoodie and dragged him out of the car and onto the pavement.

Taking hold of my shirt he pulled me down with him and quickly got on top of me.

My sister immediately got out of the car as the man connected his fist into my mouth.

"Bash!"

Enough was enough.

Raising my knee into his ass he looked back and in force I swung hitting him in the chin.

I heard his chin crack as he rolled of me.

"Come here!" I ordered as he crawled on his hands and knees.

Taking him by the neck I slammed him into the curb cracking his skull from behind.

Unmoving, I watched as he bled slowly and quickly my sister grabbed the back of my left arm.

"Come on! We have to go before the cops get here!" She stated as I wiped off my bloody lip.

Refocusing on the current situation I took her to my bike that was parked by the handicap and got her to grasp my back so she wouldn't fall off.

"Go!" She ordered as I pulled back out into the street.

Riding my way back home with my drunk almost kidnapped sister on my ass I pulled back up to Amy's house and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let's go!" I demanded as she shouted.

"Owww Frost that hurts stop!"

Getting her into the front door I screamed.

"Again with this shit!?"

"Who are you!? Mom!? Dad!? When do you give a shit about me?!" She asked in anger as I replied.

"Since they are no longer her Jill I have to watch you! Understand we are alone in New York! It's just me and you! Not mom, not dad, not aunt Susan! Just me and you and I can't have my sister nearly being knocked up and kidnapped out this late by two gang members who were ready to rape you!"

Going silent I took her into a hug and listened as she began to cry.

"I'm sorry!" She moaned as I rubbed her back.

"I don't mean to be a fuck up like this, it's just now that their gone what else was I suppose to do to release my anger!?"

"Hit shit like before or even better me! You know I will let you beat me up if it makes you feel better."

Sniffing she detracted from my body with a smile.

Unable to see it coming I took a straight hit to my chest from her small strength.

Then came four more anger filled tosses.

Slowly she stopped and needed to breath.

"Better?" I asked as I rubbed her arm slowly.

Nodding she replied.

"Yes. Thank you Frost."

Smiling I took her by the shoulders and escorted her upstairs where Amy had made an attempt to look out the door.

"Frost? What happened!?" She asked as she saw I was bleeding.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Is it ok if my sister stays with me for the night?"

Nodding she replied.

"Of course."

"Thank you." I said with relief as I opened my door.

Letting my sister get undressed I turned to say.

"You can use the bed tonight. I'll check on you in the morning."

In confusion she asked.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"On the couch downstairs. It's fine, just rest now."

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Groaned my sister as she laid back.

"It's fine, listen. I'm your brother and I will protect you same as anyone else I care about. It's a good thing you called when you did otherwise they might have taken you."

Nodding I ran my clean hand over her quills and kissed her goodnight.

"I'll be up in the morning. Be prepared to eat something."

"I will." She replied as I walked to the door.

"Frost?" She said softly as I looked back.

"Thank you."

With a smile I shut the door leaving her to sleep.

Walking by Amy's now closed door I headed down to sink in the kitchen.

My hand had glass in it still and it was a bitch.

Pulling the tiny shards out with my claws I tossed them down the drain and ran some water over the cuts.

My face went red from the burn and as it began to dull I wrapped it up with the emergency medical tape Amy kept under the sink with a first aid kit.

As my hand felt better I checked my lip in a plate to see it was only minor.

I just applied pressure to cut until it stopped bleeding then went out to the couch.

"Great. Three o'clock in the morning. Guess I can still sleep knowing my sister and Amy are both ok."

Resting my head down on the pillow I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep.


	68. Chapter 68

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 68 – Where To Go, What To Do**

**Shadow's POV**

Finding Raptor with Jon and Roland in the large living room I stopped next to Wreak and Issac who smiled.

"Oh thank god your alright?!" Shouted Raptor as he hugged me.

"It was a breeze buddy! Just relax now I'm fine." I replied as he let go.

Slowly as Raptor chilled out Jon and Roland both came forth.

"Is Dreil dead?" Asked Jon as I nodded.

"The bloods are done Mr. Jon I presume?" Stated Issac as Jon nodded shaking his hand.

"It's Jon sir and who might you be?" He asked kindly as Issac let go.

"My name is Issac Pharynx. I'm the don of this family some say and my brother is my Underboss. You already met him. Goes by the name of Becket Pharynx."

Shaking his head Jon looked back at Roland who looked scared.

"This is my friend Roland Mr. Pharynx." Stated Jon as I stepped back next to Raptor who asked.

"Are they really dead?"

Shaking my head as Issac got to know my friends Raptor looked down and asked.

"Can we go home?"

Looking over into his eyes I replied.

"As soon as Issac is ready to let us go."

"We can't just leave? Your done your job right?" Questioned Raptor as I replied.

"You don't seem to understand so let me explain something to you." I urged as I pulled him aside with Wreak who listened.

"That man over there with Jon and Roland is someone you may think is nice and honest but I swear Raptor don't undermine his power. He runs the fifth largest mob family in the U.S. If he wanted too he could kill you right now and no one would ever know or find your body. Everyone in the family is sworn to him and his brother and if you don't listen they will fuck up your life, understand?"

Staring into my eyes Raptor asked.

"What happened to you?"

Looking away not wanting or even go to respond to that, Wreak pulled him towards his front and replied for me.

"Nothing happened to your friend. He is just doing a job. Same as any other."

"Killing people is not any other job." Stated Raptor as I butted in.

"It's my job and the only one I got that I'm good at. Get over yourself. I'm still that guy you hang out with after school. I'm just more mature then others."

"Mature?" Questioned Raptor as I looked away.

"It doesn't take maturity to kill someone Shadow!" He stated in a loud whisper as I looked back down at him.

"Your the one who came looking for me remember?" I asked as he went silent.

"You and everyone else was so concerned about what I was and what I do when I'm away and now look. You fucking know. So get the fuck over yourself and get your head in the game."

Looking away in confusion I grabbed his arm tight to get him to stare into me.

"There are only two things in the business. One. Your ether in or out. Be part of the game or be on the sidelines, but if you choose the sidelines be prepared when your team losses."

Wreak nodded as I finished.

"Or two. Change and become the game. I had too and so will you if you plan on going home and back to school with this secret. Issac won't let you leave without a solid agreement and he will get one. Or else...!" In force Raptor ripped his arm away and asked.

"Or what?!"

Staring at him in silence I growled as he got in my face.

"Or what Shadow!?"

Raptor was testing me and I never fail a test.

"Or I will have to shut you up myself. Permanently."

In shock he widened his eyes and backed up from my face.

"So become part of the game or be prepared for what will come. Cause it will come. I'm sorry Raptor but you got yourself into this. Not me. You make the choice. Or Issac will."

"Alright Shadow!" Shouted Issac as he turned towards me and Wreak.

"I'll handle your two friends here. Take him outside for a bit and see if Becket has your bonus waiting." Ordered Issac as he pointed at Raptor.

Nodding I grabbed Raptor by the shoulder and guided him towards the door.

**Issac's POV**

Watching as Shadow and Wreak left with the boy, I turned and refocused on the two men in front of me.

"Come please." I urged as a small woman came out from behind this Jon fellow.

"Sir can we please just go?" She begged as I smiled.

"And who might you be gorgeous?" I asked kindly as I took her small right hand and kissed it gently.

Blushing she replied.

"My name is Danielle."

"Well Danielle I'm sorry but I need to speak in more private quarters before I can send you off. It will only take a second."

Smiling she nodded as I said once again.

"This way please gentlemen and lady."

Nodding they began to follow as I led them towards the back of the mansion.

"Where are we going?" Asked Jon as he looked around.

"Just to my office." I replied as he questioned.

"Your office is back here? I would think it would be upstairs."

"It is but we are renovating for the new season and I had to move back down here for the time it takes to get it all done."

Nodding I turned the corner and stopped as they stopped with me.

"In here please." I urged as I unlocked the door letting them by.

Walking by me I smiled as my men jumped out from the dark corners of the room.

The hedgehog was taken by the throat with the silent wire as the wolf was tackled into the wall and beat down by my Enforcers. Walking in I approached the girl who screamed for my man to let go of her boyfriend. In force I tapped her shoulder and sent my fist directly into her nose.

"BASH!"

In force she hit the ground out cold as her love passed out from lack of air. Looking away as my man dragged him away I laughed as the wolf was knocked out by my large Enforcer.

As each rested on the ground I ordered their "removal."

**Shadow's POV**

Finding Becket at the van. He checked the amount off cash inside with a clipboard and a few counters as Raptor was let go by Wreak.

Standing behind me I shouted.

"Becket! You have a moment!?"

Looking out the van Becket nodded putting down his board and jumped out to greet me and Wreak.

"What's up?" He wondered as I asked.

"Issac said you had my bonus?"

Shaking his head Becket quickly tossed me a key from his pocket and pointed at the garage a few meters away.

"Last door and the right."

Smiling I patted his shoulder and replied.

"Thanks boss."

"No problem Shads, just be careful with her, she has a lot of power."

Smiling I walked off with Wreak behind me and Raptor still being held close.

Approaching the garage I inserted the key until the click of the lock snapped open.

In anticipation I lifted up the gate to see my bonus.

As Raptor widened his eyes at it Wreak smiled and patted my back.

"Damn!" I shouted as I approached it's beauty.

As I went to check the body I looked up to see a truck leaving the mansion. I guess Issac is run something off real quick again.

**Chain's POV. Half Hour Later**

Smoking my cigarette, I watched in a relaxed way as the family members unloaded the rejects.

Slamming them on the ground with both hands and legs tied I put my cig to the side of my leg and went into my back pocket to grab my Glock.

"Hen! Suppressor!" I ordered as he nodded tossing me the one left inside the truck.

Twisting it on my barrel I took another hit of smoke and began to approach the scared hostages.

With mouths tapped shut I only heard begging sounds as I lifted up my handgun.

Good to go sir. Stated my Enforcer as I nodded handing my cig to my nearby family man.

Taking it from me I approached the middle male hedgehog.

Aiming at his head I began sing.

"Eni, Meni, myni, mo. Catch a tiger by the toe."

Shutting their eyes I continued.

"If he hollers let him go. Eni, meni, myni, mo."

Stopping on the wolf I tapped his head with the barrel to get him to look at me.

"Toof!"

In a loud slam to the hole behind him I walked back to the frightened hogs.

"Toof!" Blood splattered the grass as I shot the girl in the leg.

In force the hedgehog went to move but my Enforces held him in place.

"Your mad aren't you?" I asked as he growled under the tape.

"Don't worry you'll be waiting for her, I'm sure."

"Toof!"

Placing a soft round in his forehead I smiled as his body fell back on top of the wolf's.

In tears I approached the girl and fired.

"Toof!"

Her eye imploded and in a soft flop she landed on her boyfriend's dead corpse. Raising my gun I spun it to give the signal to bury. Nodding my Enforced began to pile on the dirt.

"Thank you." I said with a smile as I took back my cig from my family man who got the truck stared.

As I watched the bodies get covered and patted down I ordered for everyone to pile in and head back home. Another easy payment.


	69. Chapter 69

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 69 – Dirty Minds!**

**Amy's POV. The Next Morning**

Getting out of bed in nothing but my panties I moaned out in pain as I heard steam and pans downstairs.

Letting out a thin smile as I attempted to stand on my crutch, I pictured the food I'm guessing Frost is making for me.

Limping to my dresser, I pulled out the top draw to grab a small white bra. Thank god it's strap. I can't stand the pain right now of hooks.

As soon as my boobs were covered up I got in my soft, fluffy pink pajama bottoms, then got on a black tank top.

It felt nice to get dressed without help. Even thought the cast fucking hurt when I pulled up my pajamas.

As I checked my bra to make sure it was on ii stared into the mirror I had on my dresser to frown at my face. It was still blue and a hint of black from the car. It seems like it is getting better but no amount of makeup will hide that. Thank god Frost always finds me attractive. Sometimes I don't even have to put on makeup to impress him. I can't imagine what my life would be like without him.

Slowly inching to my door I heard Frost on the phone all the sudden.

Opening my door I listened as he yelled.

"I can't!"

"Auntie I'm sorry but I can't right now! I have too much on my plate with the house and my girlfriend!" He stated as I could hear his aunt yelling.

"Of course I would love to see you but I have a duty here to get Amy back on her feet and Jill needs all the help she can get! I'm sorry but no I can't come at the moment!"

It sounded like an argument.

I swear I heard his aunt yell whore.

"Now you shut the fuck up! Amy is not that way! You understand!?"

His aunt didn't respond as I guess I heard right from what she called me.

Slowly walking for the stairs I continued to listen.

"Now you can go without me!"

As I looked over the railing I saw him pacing in the living room.

"No! Your fault not mine! You don't talk that way to Amy to me!"

I heard his aunt say something more sincere but I guess that didn't change anything.

"You leave me the fuck alone and don't you dare call back unless your apologizing! BYE!"

Hanging up the phone I whispered.

"Frost?"

Immediately looking back he panicked.

"I'm so sorry Amy! Did I wake you?!"

"No I got up on my own a few minutes ago."

Lowering his head he replied.

"Good."

Hitting the bottom floor I approached him and asked.

"Are you ok? What was that all about?"

"My aunt wants me to go down to Boston to spend time with my grandfather before he goes away for another year on his Navy trip."

"So why don't you go?" I wondered as he looked up at me.

"Cause I can't. I need to watch out for you and my sister and..." Stopping I asked.

"Is it because your aunt called me a whore?"

Widening his eyes he asked.

"You heard that?"

Nodding with a smile I replied.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Everyone thinks I'm a whore these days. I'm use to it."

"She had no right to say that." She never even met you. Stated Frost as I hugged him.

"It's fine hon. If you don't want to go then don't. Its obvious even if you do your aunt wouldn't care."

"I know but...!"

"But nothing. Just try to relax."

Nodding he let me go and took my shoulder.

"I made you breakfast."

Smiling as he escorted me into the kitchen, we both heard another door open from upstairs.

Sitting me down at my plate Frost walked up the stairs to most likely help his sister who I can imagine is feeling hungover.

**Frost's POV**

Reaching my sister who was at the stairs I asked.

"You ok?"

Not wanting to shake her head she replied.

"You know how I feel."

Smiling I took her hand and helped her into the kitchen where Amy was already eating her food.

"I made breakfast for you."

Letting a thin smile cross her face I sat her down and relaxed as she began to eat.

"Thank you." Stated my sister as she stabbed an egg with her fork.

Smiling I replied.

"Your welcome."

Both girls ate slowly as I looked at the time.

"I got to go and start my workout. I'll be right up stairs if you need me, ok?"

Both girls looked at me and nodded.

Checking everything one last time I turned off for the stairs once again.

**Jill's POV**

My head was pounding as I tried to eat my eggs my brother made for me.

"How you feeling?" Asked Frost's girlfriend who sat parallel to me.

"Hung over." I replied as she laughed.

"I know how you feel trust me."

Smiling I asked.

"You and my brother ever drink together?"

"Not Frost. He's trying to stay clean."

Nodding I replied.

"I heard. I'm happy he quit. He's way too good of a guy to let go."

"That's what I think all the time when I see him." Stated Amy as I asked.

"How long has it been since you two met?"

"Almost six years I think. Our anniversary is the month after prom."

"You plan on getting better by then?"

Widening her eyes she replied.

"I better! I am not going out this way!"

"Plus I suppose you two want to...have sex so I suppose broken legs won't feel too well during that." I stated as she blushed.

"Your brother is a monster. I think he could handle that problem just fine with what he has between his legs." Stated Amy as in replied.

"Too much info on my brother's dick please!"

Laughing she replied.

"Sorry!" Just slipped.

Smiling I went back to eating my eggs.

"You get hit on at the place you were at when Frost ran to find you?" Asked Amy as I smiled.

"Two guys. One human and hedgehog who were like forty nine years old. They were going to pay me to fuck them." I stated as she replied.

"If I was you I would have done it and taken the cash. I need money for prom after getting rob two weeks ago."

"You would fuck some other guy behind my brother's back for money?" I asked as she shook her head.

"Of course not. That's why I said if I was you."

Chuckling I finished my eggs and sat back as my head thumped still.

"How much do you need for your dress and all that crap?" I wondered as she quickly replied.

"Like twelve hundred."

"Damn. You going if you don't have a dress or what?" I asked politely as she finished her food.

"Fuck no. No dress, no prom."

Nodding I placed my hands on my face and breathed out calmly.

"Maybe your parents can lend the money." I stated as she replied.

"Both my parents are up in L.A. They wouldn't give it to me anyway because they are having enough problems as it is."

Standing up I put my plate in the sink and asked.

"I don't know what to tell you. I would get a job."

Giving me an understanding look she replied.

"I will after I get better."

Nodding in all I could do left I looked at her and then the clock.

"Tell Frost I had to leave."

"Where you off to?" Asked Amy as I grabbed my phone from off the counter.

"I have class in an hour. Can't be late." I stated as she nodded slowly.

"Good luck."

Waving bye I opened the door into the sunlight and walked off to find a cab...hopefully.


	70. Chapter 70

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 70 – Did I Lose You?**

**Hannibal's POV**

"Things don't work that way Marco!" Shouted my right as I sat back and watched the execution.

Black was a hedgehog dark as the night and he was the most fearsome among my command.

"You were trusted in this and you failed the family!" He shouted as I examined him.

Showing off his finesse with his built body and fast speed as he paced back and forth I glared up at his clothes.

The modern based dark green suit along with the black sun glasses he and most my men kept on their sides at all times next to their weapon.

Black was a true evil. Unlike me he was the devil. Some assume me as the devil but none have ever had the pleasure of me sending Black after them. Black was merciless and methodical. He's joy in life was proving he was a force multiplier. Black was the most useful yet the most unstable of my command.

His quills ran down to his shoulders as most of him was always covered in his usual shade of dark matter. Yet he was like a brother to me. Without Black I wouldn't be where I am today. No need to threat, no importance of money or power and no problems besides this one that he will wrap up soon after his speech.

"You fucked the family Marco and now you fuck Hannibal!"

"NO! I didn't do anything!" Screamed Marco as Black knelt down in front of him.

"You had the nerve to sell behind the family's back and start your own ring! The family always finds out Marco! I know you know this!"

"I do!" Screamed Marco as Black asked.

"Then give me one good, valid reason not to blow your fucking head off!?"

In tears of pure fear Marco tried to think of one.

Raising his gun Black pushed it on Marco's head and immediately Marco screamed.

"CAUSE I HAVE...! BANG!"

Blood hit the wall behind Marco as Black smiled putting his gun to the side of his green dress pants.

As Marco's body pressed the ground you heard the rest of his sentence.

"Kids."

Black immediately got down and yelled.

"Fuck your kids! I'll make your daughter my bitch and send your son through the meat grinder for what you've done! And just wait till we reach your wife! She'll be pregnant in a day!"

Chuckling as he stood back up I asked.

"You done?"

Stretching Black looked back and nodded his head once.

"Yeah I'm good!"

"Then let's go." I ordered as he walked to the car.

Getting in back of the car with Black I ordered my driver to go.

Black went still in his seat and relaxed as I patted his leg.

"Good job Black." I complemented as he looked at me through his sunglasses.

"Always boss." He stated as I gave him a straight face.

"So what's next?" Wondered Black as I sat back.

"Now we go back to the compound and rest our heads for tomorrow. The Governor is coming to see us in the morning and I have to set things up for next week with the police."

Nodding Black asked.

"Can I go deal with Benny? We all know he's been stealing cash from the funds for the past year."

"Yeah. Go make sure he never steals again from me." I ordered as he smiled taking of his sunglasses.

Looking over into his pure brown eyes I saw the excitement he had building up.

"Maybe after he loses some fingers he'll stop." Stated Black as I replied.

"He can always steal the money but getting to it might be harder." I urged as he smiled.

"Left leg or right?"

"Right. That way he can't kick that soccer ball with his son." I ordered as he smiled.

"Maybe after that we can just float on the income for a while." Stated Black as I replied.

"Maybe. God knows you earned it for coming this length with me Black."

"Anything for the family boss. You know me." Stated Black as I smiled a little.

"Yeah I do Black. Yeah I do."

Showing his razor sharp teeth he put back on his glasses as the gate to my compound opened up.

Looking out the window I saw my guards on duty.

Each family man was dressed in code. Green suit, I didn't care the style. Gives them all expression. Along with thick military grade body armor and assault rifle to boots, no one gets through my gates. Along with the men along and in the main compound and the surrounding side buildings I had a force that not the bloods, crypts, and cryonics combined couldn't outnumber. The cops left me alone mainly because I paid their salary and the military was on side because I buy off them. This is my country. And it's ruled by my flag. Hannibal's flag that fly's above my compound. The money keeps rolling thanks to the amount of people and stores I own and protect, plus all the rackets that bring in more cash then an airliner in Africa. My family rules the world and I have all the connections. No one dares these days to fight my men and if they do I will feed them their own dick with a fork and knife. Black being the one to push it down their throat. Along with the other Underbosses I have I can't be stopped. Some call me crazy and some call me god. But I prefer my name.

"Hannibal."

Stepping out of my Limo Black and my other guards escorted me into my compound. Inside my men packed M4's and MP5s. All in green it made me feel loved. They moved and greeted me as I walked through the halls and the second I reached the stairs Black's brother Damien confronted me.

"Boss we have cops asking for early payment. What should I do?" He asked as I asked back.

"Any threats if we don't pay in advance?"

"The chief said he would bust the Rushers Den if we didn't pay him by Wednesday."

"Get them their money. Throw in another twenty grand to the chief to make sure he says blind for at least the next month."

Nodding Damien went on his phone as I looked over at him.

Black; same as his big brother only with golden eyes. Like bricks of the stuff. He had quills down to code around his shoulders and he was well kept for all the drugs he does. It's a good thing he started going to classes last month otherwise I may have had to kill him. Black would have done it kindly. He's just that coldhearted. Not like his brother isn't himself. He's mainly my go to guy for deals and speeches. He never fucks up.

Damien was a little taller then Black. I think by an inch. Six two. One eighty. Did I also mention Damien won last year's MMA tournament? If I had too he could do any job I sent him on. Black is my top assassin but Damien is my top Enforcer. Together they can't be stopped.

Entering my office I found Wretcher there waiting with my wife.

"Hey babe." I greeted as I kissed her on the cheek.

"How are you honey?" She asked as Black shut the door with Damien next to him on the phone.

"I'm good babe. Get out will you." I ordered as she left passing Black who winked at her.

Winking back I shook my head. He fucks my wife. Hell I even joined. I don't give a fuck. She's a whore. Why did I marry her?

Looking up at Wretcher I asked.

"How are things at the White House?"

"Secretary of Defense cleared us for the weapons and coke. It should be at the airport tomorrow. I have U.N. trucks coming in the morning to pick it up and ship over to Texas." Stated Wretcher as I looked him over.

He was done for today I could tell. His quills remained greasy after all the work he pulled today. Wearing his green dress pants and his green undershirt I nodded and stared into his Green eyes. Perfectly matched his white quills and rest of the uniform. I bit smaller then Black and Damien but he knows how to talk and spy on anyone I send him after. As I said, no one fucks with my guys. This is only three of them. I have maybe three thousand. Each with their own ways and opinions, but deadly loyal to me. And if they forget I inform them of Black and they remember their place.

"I want everyone rested and prepared to do their jobs tomorrow. Black you got what we talked about in the car." I stated as he nodded picking his teeth with his claw.

"Damien your on weapon duty at the airport. Make sure they get where they need to go."

Nodding he hung up the phone and refocused on me.

"Yes sir." He said respectfully as I nodded.

"Wretcher you and me are going to handle the Governor when he gets here. I want first class treatment and all so he says yes to the terms understood?"

"Yes sir. Hannibal sir."

"Good. Now leave me. All of you."

Damien got the door as Black and Wretcher followed him out. Shutting my door tight I went into my desk and pulled out a shot glass and some whiskey.

Popping one down my throat I lifted up my legs and relaxed knowing who was king.

"Me."

"Hannibal."


	71. Chapter 71

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 71 – Be The Game**

**Shadow's POV**

Waking up to one of the Enforcers I got my stand and went to find Issac and Becket in their office. They watched me as I shut the door and as I turned I glanced at Raptor and Wreak who also looked like they just woke.

"Please take a seat Shadow." Ordered Becket kindly as I sat down next to Raptor.

As I let out my need for air Issac sat closer in his chair and began.

"I guess we should start with what you want too hear, huh?"

Nodding Issac sat back and said it straight.

"Raptor you can leave whenever you feel like but Shadow has to stay a while longer."

"Why me sir?" I asked in confusion as he pointed at my claws.

"Because nearly everyone heard of your fun at that Dan Skinner's house and the second you come back nearly all will see your clawless. Meaning basically your cover is blown as of then. Becket and I have made the accommodations for you to stay till their up to par."

Nodding I relaxed and looked over at Becket who moved his mouth slowly.

Watching closely he was trying to say for me to see him after this.

Nodding once very slowly we focused on Raptor.

"You Raptor sir, are free to go."

Smiling Raptor replied.

"Thank you sir. I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

Shaking his head, Issac made Raptor withdraw his thoughts of safe passage and quickly replied.

"Not before I'm sure you can be trusted."

"What?! How am I suppose to do that!?" Asked Raptor in fear of his well being as Issac looked at Becket.

Quickly approaching Raptor who stared at him he urged him to stand.

"You and Wreak here are going to go have a little talk after we're done here. After that talk, we'll call you back and let Wreak be the final decision, ok?"

Slowly nodding Raptor walked over to Wreak who had gotten up before hand.

Remaining silent as I knew what was going to happen to Raptor I asked Issac.

"Have you figured out a way to get us back without trouble?"

Nodding he replied.

"You two have alibis thanks to the police chief. Shadow you were on a family vacation up state and forgot to basically tell anyone. Not even your school. Becket who got your stuff was just a robber and the police managed to find it all a few days after your leave to Jersey."

Nodding I sat back as Raptor waited for his.

"If you pass and are free to go Raptor, your excuse will be simple. Got called to come to a funeral for your great grand father. Died at ninety ninety years old and you happened to stay for a few weeks to help support your grandmother." Stated Issac as Raptor listened closely.

"The reason nether of you answered your phones was because Shadow's was stolen by the "robber" and Raptor's was forgotten in his house before he left. After all is said and done you two will be clean to go and I'll have an officer which we paid to come down and talk to you about the disappearance. It's all fake I assure you and once done your back to normal." Stated Issac as I felt calm about all this now.

"So there you boys go." Said Becket as Wreak grabbed Raptor by the arm.

"Have fun Raptor and hopefully the next time I see you we will have good news." Stated Issac as Raptor looked scared of what was to come. He's lucky it's Wreak and not me.

As the door shut I stood up.

"Sit!" Ordered Issac in force as I got back down on my ass.

Giving me a wicked look, Issac asked.

"We have a problem Shadow."

"What kind of problem?" I asked in worry as he looked at Becket.

"That man we sent you to kill a few weeks ago remember?"

"Canver?" I questioned as he nodded.

"He's alive. We found out about a week ago and we need you to go get him for real as soon as your done prom." Stated Issac as I widened my eyes.

"Your letting me go?" I asked as he replied.

"Of course we are. Everyone should get to go to their senior prom and you being in this family is enough for me and my brother here to make sure you get their on time."

"It's this month." I stated as they both nodded.

"Your claws will be back within the week and you gladly have the means to get there and dress for it."

"Oh yeah, what about the car? How do I explain that?" I wondered as he looked at Becket.

"Easy. Your not allowed to have it till you graduate and until then we are giving you one of the family cars to use that you bought from your job up at the mall. So much hard work put into it."

Nodding at the terms I went back and asked.

"So how is he alive? I shot him point blank and got you his ring as proof."

"Fake. Canver knew ahead of time that we would come and left to go get his drug line started in Eastern Europe." Stated Becket as I remained quiet.

"Canver will be back home in New York with his gang the Cryonics within the week and he won't be leaving for about a month. So as you get done prom and get better from the deal with the Bloods, Becket will brief you and send you out. I haven't got any details on the job, all I know is that Canver will be a lot harder to kill then those morons Dreil and Kreil." Stated Issac as I replied.

"He was a little too easy to get the first time."

Nodding Becket replied.

"Don't expect that this time. Canver is way up their and his men are extremely tough and loyal to him. They will fight when you close in for the kill."

"Will it be another spy mission?" I asked as Issac replied.

"As I said I don't know, we'll have to see when the time comes."

Nodding I asked.

"So what do I do now?"

"Becket has a little something to help with the claws and after that you can do what you want. Maybe get to know some people or help him out with anything he needs done. Your a good kid Shadow. I hope to keep it that way."

"It will stay that way sir." I promised as he smiled.

"Good. Make sure of it. You may go now. I'll call you back if anything comes up." Stated Issac as I nodded and stood up to the black and yellow hedgehog next to me.

"Shadow! Shouted Issac as I turned to look back.

"I know you know about Raptor. Don't worry. If we can't trust him I will tell you."

Nodding I asked.

"How about the others? Jon, Roland, and Danielle?"

"They were dealt with." Stated Issac as I nodded feeling sorrow for them all.

"I hope you understand I had no other option. They were Bloods. I couldn't trust them."

Nodding slowly I replied

"I understand sir. You always make the right call."

Giving me a shocked look of what I just said I turned to leave with Becket who hesitated at the truth I just told. Guess it shows my loyalty.


	72. Chapter 72

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 72 – Is Frost Being Used?**

**Frost's POV**

With a smile I hung up my phone.

"YES!" I shouted as Amy looked at me from the bed.

"Did it go through?!" She asked in suspense as I smiled.

"Oh my god that's great!" She shouted as I hugged her.

"The house was bought within the week it had to be a godsend!" I stated as she replied.

"How much did you get?!"

"Three hundred thousand!" I stated as she widened her eyes.

"What the fuck are you going to do with that kind of cash!?"

"I need to pay off my debt which isn't much then start looking for a place!" I stated as she smiled widely.

"What about prom? Are you going to gut stuff for that?"

"Of course!" I replied as she said.

"You may be going alone. I don't have money for my dress."

Grabbing her sides and kissing her gently I replied.

"I'll pay for it."

Giving me the biggest smile of shock she asked.

"REALLY!?"

"Of course. I'm not going alone. I want you by my side when I walk down that hall." I stated as she announced.

"I already have a dress in mind!"

"Then later today we'll go get it." I promised as she hugged me.

"Your so lucky my cast are here." Stated Amy as I asked.

"Why?"

"Cause you don't know how bad I want to pay you back for this." She stated with a smirk as I got hot.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Looking behind me Amy began to laugh seeing as my tail was going forty miles and hour.

Grabbing it tightly as she fell back on the bed in laughter I blushed and got up.

"I need to go clear it with the bank then we'll go alright?"

Smiling she nodded and in speed I ran out for the nearest bank in town.


	73. Chapter 73

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 73 – Black the Hedgehog**

**Normal POV**

Sitting on the lone bed Black the hedgehog contemplated the next job as he always has done for the time he has been in the game.

Dark and evil this man was still a force of the devil even as he tried to sleep. The pillows grew cold to his touch as if Jack Frost himself had hit them with a wind of snow. His soul held nothing but ways to improve his kills and ways to get what the family seeks.

A better view of the world and the respect it deserves as of today and in the future.

Black may have been Satin's baby but he was one of the most handsome and most intelligent men alive. His grades in school did not reflect this but he was a mastermind of all aspects of life. He could talk when people were sad around him and make them feel better. He could convince the president to make him king for a day, but he could always get what he wanted to hear out of you. He will always get what he seeks from someone he is talking too. He plays words and plays minds. Besides this he is trained by hand. Picked from birth he was given the gift of death. A gift many see as I sin when it is the complete opposite to him.

Black wields himself as a man of great finesse and sees everyone but the ones he can trust as worthless souls. Black scares the others into fighting. He is the symbol behind Hannibal's flag and he is the tip of the spear when it comes to all needed means of fighting.

Black has his flaws, we all do. He is a drugie. He is an alcoholic and he is a sex manic. He enjoys coke and heroine on a daily basis and he drinks like a camel when it comes to Whiskey. Black is a man of great stories and if he is to have kids he will most likely tell them about the many times him and his boss had sex with his whore of a wife. Some see this as being too close when it comes to the mob but Hannibal has learned a long time ago that if Black see something he wants he might as well move out of the way or in this case join.

Black sees himself as a man who will die one day not by gun or by age, but by choice of the devil. If he is to one day die to a bullet he sees it as god's assassin coming to end the wraith of the walking Satin of earth. Though in his mind it will never happen. Black has not once been shot and has not once failed any mission given to his hands. He plays with his prey and enjoys the screams and tears they shed as his hands rip the life from their bodies. Black has been a killer on the FBI top ten for years but thanks to Hannibal's money and power they have come to ignore him and skip to number two.

Black is loyal and destine to shine in the light of hope. Ever since he was a kid his first kill was to a fellow fifth grader he called his buddy. Stabbing him in the eye with a pencil surely gave him the right to a fair psychological test. The world calls Black mad, insane, mental, scary, death, walking Satin, the oppression of society and yet all are true his family sees him as a brother. The reason Hannibal and his family are where they are today is because of him and bet to believe if he were to leave they would be back down with the Pharynx family in New York.

Black could eliminate all leadership of all families, even his own if told to do so. His shot and thirst to kill is only driven by his loyalty to family. Without Hannibal and his brother Damien who is equal to him in all matters but sanity, there would be no reason to go on living and in a split second of his family's demise would Black raise the gun against the world and fire a bullet straight into it's cold heart. Without sanity though leads many to think of him as a rough thinker, a slow thought processor when the truth is he is the one who decides it all in the end. Black is the only man to make it through life alone on killing, even his brother who is named after the devil has not comprehended yet his power. If Black where to lose his mind god help the world and all he sees unworthy of life.

As he lays on his bed you may see him as a normal hedgehog. A man with a heart of his own, but stories tell he had eaten his heart years before birth. He runs on death only. Food and water are only as needed as the people besides him. When Black walks so does his shadow. If this man is sent after you, better get it now that he is going to find you. He will skin you. He will eat you. He will kill you and he will rape all you hold dear. No one knows of Black's mother or father. Maybe they were normal, maybe they weren't. According to the brothers they died years ago in a car crash. But if you are to look through the lies they would let you see the truth.

Black and Damien murdered both parents. The mother because she was too controlling and the father because he saw things they saw different. Some say they died by hands of evil and yet it is true. No one but the brothers know where they are burned and they will never tell.

Do you see them as close yet?

You shouldn't.

Black has nearly killed his brother ten times over and Damien nearly five. It was no reason one to die. Some off fun and others of disagreements. Black would tell you straight he doesn't see his brother as his family. He sees only the family as his family. He would kill Damien without hesitation and forget the matter in a means of seconds. Black since able to see his own ways of life has and always will consider himself an only child. His brother being the saner of the pair doesn't measure up to his standards and reason enough to kill him. Worthless brother is his thoughts on the matter and nether will say it but deep down is a care for one another. They will fight and if the other is to die the one left standing will unleash hell upon the man who killed him.

Black is his own person. His own evil and forever he will be his own man. No woman has ever gotten in his path mostly because the ones before had found him too rough. The least of their worries. Black couldn't tell you how many suits he had to replace because of the red. He is the family butcher and the family's only true doer of all things necessary. Behind it all is a secret. One he or his brother will never tell. They live knowing this and all things worthy of it.

Black is a hedgehog. Black is Black. Black is full of death. He is Black. He is Black. He is...Black.

B...L...A...C...K.


	74. Chapter 74

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 74 – Claw Therapy **

**Shadow's POV**

Becket lead me out Issac's office and stopping me by the stairs he asked.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I questioned in confusion as he replied.

"What you just said to my brother."

Giving him an understanding look I replied.

"This family is the only family I have Becket. No mom. No dad. No sisters. No brothers. Just you guys. And I know I don't plan on leaving this family or dieing tomorrow and I want to start showing my loyalty."

Staring into my eyes Becket nodded and grabbed my arm.

"Come. Let's get those bad boys back to growing."

Following him towards his room Becket held the door opened and tossed me inside towards the bed.

"Sit." He ordered calmly as I placed my butt down gently on the soft black sheets.

Going into his closet, I watched as he pulled out a case.

"I got this a long time ago from a doctor who treated me for my claws. He stated as I watched him pull out a cream and a goo of some sort."

"What was wrong with your claws?" I wondered as he prepared a shot.

"Ahhh they were too long and one was growing in wrong so the docs pulled them and told me to apply this stuff so they would grow faster then normal." He stated as he now came at me.

Bending down Becket grabbed my hands.

"Stretch them." He ordered as I widened my fingers apart.

Rubbing some of the cream on his hands I shut my eyes as Becket began to rub it in along my entire finger.

"It will burn a little." He stated as I felt it already.

Nodding he replied.

"It will go away in a few seconds."

As soon as he was done with the cream I rubbed my hands gently still feeling the burn.

"Now just give me the tips." He urged kindly as I stuck out my fingers to him.

Taking my hand gently I watched as he carefully stuck the needle inside.

Pushing only a little so not much came out into the finger, he slowly pulled it out and went to the next one. All ten he did in a row. Putting the needle down he patted my shoulder and said.

"All done."

Smiling I felt a burn in my hand.

"How long till this goes away?" I asked as he looked at my hands.

"The burn? Only a few minutes."

Nodding I asked.

"How fast should they grow in?"

Thinking back Becket replied.

"If I'm correct about a week. We hedgehogs as you know develop fast."

"Hedges all the way." I stated as I stood up to face him.

"Exactly."

"Do you need anything done?" I asked as he got the door.

"Not really. I have the Capos running the money to the bank and I have some Enforces out getting some things done about the small gangs. Nah nothing really."

Lowering my head I began to walk away.

As my body entered the hall Becket shouted.

"Shadow?!"

Stopping in my tracks, I turned to see him nudging me to come close.

"Yeah?" I replied quietly as he got next to my ear.

"The family needs to start making more money and we need a larger turf to grow on. Issac was going to let Wreak handle this being an Enforcer himself but I think you can do just fine." Stated Becket as I asked.

"What is it?"

Letting out a breath he slowly replied.

"Go to the local pub located about a block down the street. Inside find the manager and see if you can talk him into letting us protect his place for a small amount of his profit."

"Extortion?" I questioned as he nodded.

"The other families. Yin, Linux, Ortiz and especially the Marxist family all do this to make the main bulk of their cash in their cities. Now most money is made from rackets but I'll teach you that when the time comes. Just get the pub to pay us for protection and we should make a good chunk of the profit." Stated Becket as I asked.

"How much? I mean percentage?"

"At least twenty." Replied Becket as I asked again.

"Do we have the men to cover the place?"

"Issac and me are working on more men but with what we have now we can easily control ten to twenty places. Offer about three men for protection each."

"What if he doesn't want to pay?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

Giving me a serious look Becket pointed at my chest and replied.

"Then you remind him why he needs protection, got it?"

"Yes sir." I replied as he added.

"Don't kill him. We need him to make the money."

Nodding I began to walk away.

"Shadow?!"

Looking back once again Becket shouted.

"We run the east side of this city and the Ortizs run the west. If you happen to run into any of them I want you to kill them. Got me?"

"Yes sir, I'll be careful." I stated as he ordered.

"Call me when your done!"

Nodding I walked off and into the sunset. Taking a pub at eighteen years old for the mob is not what I planned on doing this early but it's for the family and we need this. I'll get it done. I need to practice my conversational skills anyway. I just hope I don't have to hurt the guy.


	75. Chapter 75

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 75 – Did He Really Just Do That?**

**Hannibal's POV**

Standing at the door leading into my main compound building I smiled with Wretcher beside me as the Governor arrived at my doorstep.

This human was a big blob. Had to have been at least two sixty in weight and five five in height. He wore a dark blue suit with his hair curled to the side like some rich kid and he had this angry look about him. Wretcher saw this too being my consigliere. Approaching us with armed guards and a wicked smoke I stuck out my hand to greet.

"Welcome Mr. Dolye. How was your ride in?" I asked as he looked around my place.

"The flight was terrible! I hated ever minute of it and now look where I am!"

"Are you hungry?" I asked as he gave me a serious look.

"Of course I am! That plane had nothing but nuts and juice! Show me in!" He ordered as I smiled at Wretcher.

Opening the door the Governor pushed by me and rushed to the nearest table we had placed out for him.

"This guy was a pig. Politicians! All the same!"

Approaching the man as he stuffed a piece of pulled pork down his throat I said.

"Mr. Governor sir?"

"What!?" He asked in anger as I pulled my head back so he wouldn't get spit on me.

My anger was coming to a boiling point and it was just the beginning.

"I have a table set up for us in the other room and when we are there I will have a meal of your choosing brought out to you."

"Look here! Fucking fancy boy taking me on a date!" He shouted as his two guards laughed.

Still smiling I pointed to the door.

"Just down here sir."

Nodding he pushed ahead as Wretcher said.

"I want to kill him."

"I know but we need him. Just relax and help me through this."

Nodding I added.

"We will start the offer after he eats. Then after he signs we take him out for a bit and drop him off at his place."

Nodding again I asked.

"Hows the others?"

"Black is out and Damien is getting that coke we ordered."

Patting his shoulder I nodded and replied.

"Let's go."

Shaking his head Wretcher began to follow me as I approached the dinner hall.

Not to my surprise the Governor was already eating the bread we placed out and he was ordering his meal.

As Wretcher pulled out my seat and I sat down he began to complain about the everything! This guy ether has really high standards or he is just an asshole! I run the world's largest mob family and I have millions in the bank and still millions coming in! I could kill this guy right now, but I need him and if I was to kill him the cops would break me down! That's not happening. I'm going to let him eat then I'm going to make this as quick and as happy and respectful as possible.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

The fat asshole had finally stopped eating and now Wretcher and me waited as he finished his dessert.

"BURRRRRRRRRRRRRP!"

Looking away as this pig let out all my food I remained happy and cheerful as he shouted.

"That was ok!"

"Was it?" I asked as he nodded his head.

"Glad you enjoyed it." I stated as he hit the table getting me to stare at him in anger.

"Shut your face hog! I know what your trying to do so just tell me what it is you want!" He ordered as my men who guarded the hall stared at me in suspense as of what I was going to do.

Remaining calm I pulled out Wretcher's folder from his bag.

"I want to somehow find a way to strike a deal with you about letting me be able to transport international funds through your pay lines. That way it's legal and both of us make a profit."

Staring into the folder he asked.

"Says here you will give me eight percent of every two hundred thousand you bring in, am I right?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes sir. Understand that is fair."

Immediately he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" I asked in anger as he replied.

"Not nearly fair! I want twenty five!"

In anger Wretcher replied.

"Not going to happen."

"It will if you want to avoid the law! Twenty five or show this up your ass?!" He stated as he pulled up his beer.

Taking a sip I replied.

"I'm sorry but that isn't going to happen. I can't...!" It was a shock how I was interrupted.

Spitting a whole mouthful of his stinky beer onto my face I shut my eyes in rage as Wretcher backed off in fear of what I might do. My men didn't have it and began to aim at him and his guards.

Smiling at me he shouted.

"You can't kill me! We all know it! Your family will be shit if you do! So go ahead! I fucking dare you!"

Shaking in my place I took a breath with beer dripping off my quills and slowly raised my hand up so my men would lower their weapons.

Letting out a large laugh the soon to be dead fat man grabbed his whole beer and tossed it on me.

Smiling through my rage I continued to remain still as he dumped the last bit of dinner he had on my head.

Wretcher and my men were about to kill him as he got around to spit on me.

"As I said hog! Go shove this up your ass! Thanks for the food!"

Walking out of my mansion I remained at the table in complete need for his death.

Wretcher slowly began to get the food off my head and in fear he asked.

"Are you ok?!"

Without moving an inch I replied.

"He's dead."

Staring into my eyes as I gave him the most evil look that only Black would give, I quickly jumped up and charged for my office. This fucker is not going to come to my house and humiliate me like this! I will fuck up his life! GOVERNOR OR NOT!


	76. Chapter 76

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 76 – Are You To Be Trusted?**

**Wreak's POV**

"So? Tell me about yourself?" I ordered the young kid as he was worried still from the drive.

"What do you want to know?" He asked in fear as I shook my head.

"Start basic."

Giving me a confused look he replied.

"My name is Raptor. I'm eighteen. I'm a straight B student. I like track. Shooting. Hunting. Dating. Fucking. Shadow. My girlfriend Alicia who probably thinks I'm dead. Enough for you?" He wondered as I asked.

"What do you want to be later in life?"

"I planned on military service."

In surprise I asked.

"What branch?"

"Army." Replied Raptor as I then got closer.

"What do you want to do in the Army?"

Shaking he replied.

"Recon."

"Sniper?" I wondered as he shook his head.

"Yeah."

Nodding I pulled out my M9. Raptor began to stare at it.

"Do you even know how to use it?" I asked as I placed it between his legs.

Directly staring at the gun he replied.

"No."

Nodding my head I grabbed the gun and asked.

"How strong are you?"

In confusion he replied.

"What?"

"Mentally? How strong willed are you?" I rephrased as he thought.

"I think I'm ok, why?"

"This business is breaking kid."

In more confusion he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

Slowly putting the gun away I replied.

"This gig can change a man kid. It can turn people, you know?"

Nodding I didn't believe he understood at all.

"How close are you and Shadow Raptor?"

Thinking only for a second he replied.

"We are like brothers."

Chuckling I then asked.

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes." Replied Raptor as I saw the sun peeking through the clouds above us.

"Does he trust you?" I asked as he stared at me.

"Yes." Stated Raptor as I asked again.

"Does he trust you?"

In confusion he said it again.

"Yes!"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked as he replied.

"YES!"

"How can you be?" I asked calmly as he tried to come up with something.

"Cause I know him." He stated as I added.

"And you think you know him? For the past year he has been working for the family and you had no idea about that did you?" I asked as he now lost thought.

"So you don't know him." I stated as he gave me an unsure look.

"It's ok I don't blame you for being blind to him."

"I'm not blind!" Stated Raptor as I then asked.

"So what can you see about me right now?"

Looking me over Raptor replied.

"Your asking me all these questions that make no sense and I just want too...!" Cutting him off I shouted.

"All these questions do make sense! Can you not see your life is on the line with what I am asking!?"

In shock Raptor widened his eyes as I said.

"You are blind and I can't have blind people holding our secrets."

In a panic Raptor shouted.

"I can do anything! Just name it! Anything! I'll prove you can trust me, same as Shadow!"

With a smile I asked.

"Anything?"

In fear of dying he replied.

"Anything! Name it!"

"I have something you can do." I stated as I stood up.

Remaining seated Raptor stared at me in confusion as I stopped and shouted.

"Come on! This isn't going to get done on it's own!"

In a rush for a chance Raptor jumped up and followed me to the car.


	77. Chapter 77

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 77 – An Upgrade!**

**Sonic's POV**

"Heeheeeee!" Under my spine breaking laugh was insanity.

"Heheheheheheeeeee!" No one could hear me and no one could see me. The cameras remained on outside my special room but inside I was all to myself.

Alone.

Quiet.

Constrained by white.

Over the past few days I became really popular with the staff. They are all scared of me and call me crazy and insane. They just don't understand me or what is going on in my head. Maybe if they would open their eyes they would be free of what blinds them.

Shaking back and forth in a tight ball in the center of my padded room, I smiled showing my teeth and my nearly cut off tongue. Why you may wonder is because I nearly cut it off with a large sharp metal knife from the mess hall. Ever since then my meals are brought to me by one man and he only lets me use my hands. Afraid the silverware might hurt me too much.

They kept me bond by this jacket. The arms covered me and wrapped around my back so I was unable to move till then. But after eating would come five guys who would beat me down and put me right back into the jacket.

I haven't bathed in at least a week and they don't plan on letting me. I can't tell you how many times I have licked myself to keep the dirt from making me a brown hog.

So far this place has been a new experience for me and I love it. Not once had I felt so cared for.

Oh how I wish I would even get to talk to someone. Anyone. Even Shadow would be fine. I wonder how he is doing. Maybe he found out I was in jail and is collecting my bail. Ha! Not a chance in hell! Shadow doesn't give two shits about me. I don't expect anyone to come running. Its even funnier how Knuckles and Tails didn't even come to say hi, and I thought they were my best friends. Knuckles is too busy getting high and Tails must be hitting on Cream. Fuck them and fuck everyone. I don't need anyone. Just myself and my mind.

My head has been stained with blood over and over since I got here. God Amy...how much I really want to feel your decapitated hand running along my body. What I would give to slide your whore tongue in my mouth as I eat your ears. The thought of me raping your body and spreading my seed to your lost eggs sends me into reprieve. We could have had a life Amy, we could have.

Looking up at my white wall I said out loud.

"Amy...me and you could have done amazing things. We could have had kids...could have had a house in L.A. like you always dreamed about. Could have gotten married...I would have gotten you the best ring there was in this city. We could have...went to...prom together. Enjoyed our senior year with one another, but no...you put me in jail and in this room for a false reason. I didn't kill you Amy, not yet, but I didn't do what the world cried I did. You know it too and that is the worst part. The fact all you have to do is cry out the truth and I would be free once again. Your a bitch though and I know you won't. You'll let me rot here because I didn't pay for your dress. I hope Frost does. That way when you stab him in the back he'll be just as mental as me realizing all he has given a whore like you."

My quills began to spike from how cold this cell is.

Shaking in my ball gave me only enough body warmth to survive the upcoming years.

Until I run out of time I will continue to freeze from evil and rot from misunderstanding.

"Amy you enjoy your life cause when my time is up expect me to come running. Not you, not your boyfriend, and not god will save you."


	78. Chapter 78

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 78 – My First Payday**

**Shadow's POV**

"Ding!"

Walking through the front door of the pub the bartender shouted.

"Come in please!"

Hearing the door shut behind me, I slowly proceeded forward towards the man behind the bar.

"What can I get you?" He asked as he looked me over.

"Ahhhhh water please." I replied as he nodded.

Sitting down at the table I carefully took a look around. Seeing the bathrooms and the kitchen I didn't happen to see the manager's office.

"Here you are." Stated the bartender as he placed the glass down on the wooden table.

"Thank you." I replied kindly as I took the glass in my hand.

The bartender continued to work but I noticed he was watching me. Maybe cause he didn't think I was eighteen or something along the lines of why I was here.

As my water finished I asked.

"Can I use the bathroom?"

Nodding the bartender replied and pointed towards them.

"Over there."

"Thanks." I replied as I sat up.

Stepping off towards them I began a more in depth look around the place.

Seeing a door that I couldn't see at the bar before, I tried to get a view on the title but had to go into the bathroom.

Shutting the door I let out a breath and walked to the toilet.

Unzipping my jeans I looked down to pee. As I went inside my heart I saw Decker. God I still feel scared from that shit.

As soon as I was done I zipped up and went back out.

Looking at the bartender I noticed he was busy serving another man's drink. In speed I took my advantage and went down the hall towards that door.

In hopes I smiled as it read Manager.

"Now what?" I asked myself as I thought about it.

Gently I knocked.

"Come in!" I heard a man shout as I walked in.

Looking up at me as I shut the door he asked.

"Another complainant? What is it this time?"

Looking at him I replied.

"My name is Shadow sir and I'm here to talk to you on behalf of the Pharynx Family."

Widening his eyes he asked.

"What could the Pharynx Family want with me?"

"My employer Mr...!"

"Mr. Gahon!" He replied quickly as I continued.

"Well Mr. Gahon, my employer who I am unable to name at this time wishes of me to come here and ask you if you would happen to be interested in our protection for a small fee." I stated as he gave me a confused look.

"What could I need protection from?"

"Not just you Mr. Gahon, your business is our main concern." I stated as he replied.

"And what in that case is my business in threat of? No one ever cause problems here."

"The Ortiz Family is just down the street sir. They are also looking into places where they can rest their heads. If they happen to roll on in within the next week or so they will not be as nice as me. They will hurt you and your workers along with your property till you pay up to them. I'm asking you kindly to let the Pharynx Family protect you from any of that. We will protect you and your place for only a small profit of what you make a week." I stated as he thought.

"How much?"

"My employer has ask for twenty percent." I stated as he nodded.

"Is there anyway I can get in touch with your employer so I can work out the details?" He wondered as I nodded my head.

"I can give you his number and you can talk with him now." I stated as he replied.

"May I have it so I can speak with him?"

"Yes sir." I replied as he readied his phone.

Giving him the number he asked me to sit and after taking my seat I listened as Becket had picked up.

After the normal introductions the main talk had descended.

"Your employee is here asking for protection of my place for twenty percent of my profit per week, is this correct?"

Unable to hear Becket's responses I just continued to listen to the manager.

"Yes I understand the dangers of the Ortiz Family sir I do, but understand I need to be assured protection from anything if you want this to work." He stated as I heard Becket response.

As Becket said something the manager looked at me in a detailed way.

Nodding his head he replied.

"I understand."

After a few more words from Becket the manager asked.

"How long till your men arrive to begin working?"

Smiling as I must have brokered a deal Becket gave the response and the manager replied.

"Thank you sir. When should I pay?"

Becket responded to the question with me still unable to hear and nodding his head the manager replied.

"Alright. I'll let you go now and send your employee back."

Nodding his head once again the manager said.

"Bye sir."

Watching as he hung up I asked.

"How are things?"

Looking into my eyes he replied.

"Good to go son. Thank you for coming by."

Standing back on my feet I shook his hand and replied.

"No, thank you Mr. Gahon. I promise things will go a lot better for your business."

"I hope so." He replied as he got the door for me.

Walking out and shutting it behind me, I quickly walked my way out past the bartender and back out onto the street where I began my walk back to the compound.

"That went a lot better then I planned on it going."


	79. Chapter 79

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 79 – Pick What You Like Lover**

**Frost's POV**

Amy managed to make it to the mall and in complete happiness and excitement I took her to the best dress store. Surprisingly the one she loved and was suppose to get her dress from before she was robbed a few weeks ago.

Walking into the store I told her to pick anything she wanted. Giving me the deepest kiss as the employees smiled at us I watched her walk away on her own like a big girl and begin to try and find the one she always pictured herself in.

As she looked I went to the desk and asked.

"I suppose you don't carry suits, huh?"

Laughing at me the lady manning the counter replied.

"I'm afraid not sorry. Are you that young lady's boyfriend?"

Nodding with a smile I replied.

"Yes, why?"

Nodding she replied.

"It's nothing much. I just remembered when her ex came in and scared me to death if I didn't pull off her order."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"Who?"

"His name was Sonic." Stated the woman as I thought deeply.

"He came in and told me to undo her order since he as paying for her dress originally. The cops had to intervene but he managed to get away after the order was terminated."

Nodding still in confusion I asked.

"Do you still have that dress?"

Nodding she got up and pointed at the rack all the way in the corner.

"It's still wrapped up in it's bag. The last one on the right in the black cover."

Nodding I walked over to it.

Looking at Amy still trying to find one she liked I pulled up the dress and undid the bag to see such an elegant white and pink gown. It had her name all over it.

Holding the dress I approached Amy and as she saw it in my arms she widened her eyes and gasped.

"Is this what your looking for?"

Screaming in happiness she hugged me and replied.

"YES! That's the one! Where was it!?"

Nearly falling from her power I replied.

"Just over in the corner waiting for you to put it on."

Kissing me she asked.

"Can we get it!"

"Of course." I replied as she kissed me more.

Letting her lips go I handed her the dress and urged her to put it on.

"Your coming with me! I need your opinion!" She stated as I was dragged by my hand to the back of the dressing rooms.

Opening one of the rooms, she told me to come in and help her with her casts.

Sitting down on the small ledge they had for people to put their things on, I watched as Amy put the dress on the hook.

"Help me please." She begged lifting her leg up.

Letting her rest her leg down on my lap I undid the cast and put it down next to me on the floor.

As soon as both were off I sat her down and said.

"Let me help you put it on."

Smiling with a red face she stared at my butt as I got the dress off the hook.

Putting it down I asked for her to lift her arms.

Without threat Amy raised them up and allowed me to lift off her shirt.

Her white bra still excited me but I had to remain calm. No wagging my tail!

Letting her breasts perk in front of me I went for her jeans.

Letting me undo them off her legs I smiled as she ran her hand along my face.

"Ready?" I asked as she nodded.

Getting the dress I put it under her feet and began to raise up till it was all on her beautiful body.

Amy smiled feeling the dress's fabrics and after getting the feel of wearing it while sitting down I offered her my hand and helped her on her legs.

She looked like a goddess.

I was making her day I could tell. She looked like she wanted to cry and in happiness I asked.

"How is it?"

Smiling with a red face she replied.

"Thank you Frost."

With a willing wag of my tail she grabbed my shoulder and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

Kissing back I began to purr again.

Laughing in my mouth as she kissed me I widened my eyes as Amy grabbed both my tongue and tail.

Pushing me down slowly on the ledge Amy began to kiss me as I never thought she could. Guess begin on the bottom has it's advantages.

Placing her butt on my lap as she kissed me, I ran my hands along her sides.

I definitely made her day.


	80. Chapter 80

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 80 – Do It Or Die**

**Wreak's POV  
**

Walking with Raptor at my side I asked.

"You ever do this before?"

"No." He stated in a scared tone as I patted his back.

"You'll be fine. Just get it done."

"How?!" He asked in confusion as I replied.

"You'll know how."

Opening the door I let him walk in and pretending I didn't know him I walked over to a table and sat down to order. Watching as Raptor tried to find out what to do on his own.

**Raptor's POV  
**

"What the fuck do I do!?" I asked myself as I looked at the counter where the waitress was standing.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked as I finally managed to step forward.

"Ah yes. I'm looking for the manager."

"For what reason?" She asked in confusion as I got a little red.

"My friend came here recently to eat and she happened to come down with a sickness from the food she ate and I wish to speak with the manager on the subject." I stated as she nodded.

"He's in his office. Just go down the hall there and knock."

"Thank you." I replied as I began to walk away. Looking at that mobster as he ordered a meal I saw him nod and in a little relief I made my way to the office.

Walking to the door I knocked to have him let me in.

"Who are you?" He asked as I entered.

"I had no idea if I should tell him or if I should be someone else. I don't know what I'm doing here."

"My name is Raptor and I'm here on behalf of the Pharynx Family."

Widening his eyes he asked.

"Sorry I can't help you. I don't deal with the mob."

"My employer wishes you to think about the offer we have for you first." I stated as he remained in front of me.

"What is it then?" He asked in a strict tone as I felt hot.

"I'm seventeen! I shouldn't be doing this!" I stated in my head as I replied.

"The family wishes to offer protection from the Ortiz Family for a small portion of your profit per week."

Giving me a smile he asked.

"How much?"

"Twenty percent." I replied as he laughed.

"Sorry son I can't and that won't happen."

"My employer implores you to think about this sir." I stated as he continued to laugh.

"Listen kid you look like your eleven and I'll say it once. Get the fuck out of my restaurant!"

"Sorry I can't." I stated as he grabbed me by the neck.

"Then allow me to help!" He stated as he dragged me to the door.

"I can't fail this otherwise I'm dead!" I told myself as I ducked under his grip and swung.

"Bash!"

In shock I backed up a foot as my fist hit the man directly in the teeth.

He bled a bit and in force I sent my knee into his cheek.

"Bash!"

The man gagged in pain as he tumbled over and in shock still I had to keep going.

Kicking him in the chest at least four times I shouted.

"The Pharynx Family only wants to protect you!"

With blood rolling down his lip I grabbed him by the neck and tossed him at his desk.

Slamming his back into the side he moaned in agony.

"Stop!" He begged as I punched him in the mouth again.

With his blood hitting the floor I asked.

"Are you going to pay up!?"

Holding him still he hesitated and in force I punched him again.

"Bash!"

"Are you!?" I asked as he cried.

"Yes!"

Letting him go I backed up as he cried in pain.

Going into my pocket I pulled out the card that man out there gave me.

"You call this number when I leave and no one else you understand!? We own the cops and if we find out you went behind our backs we will be back and we will kill you, understand!?"

Nodding I tossed the card in front of his bloody face and opened the door still in shock of what I just did.

Walking back into the room I saw the mobster eating his meal.

Going to the table I shouted.

"It's done! Let's go!"

Nodding he put down his fork and followed me out.

Leaving the bill he asked.

"Is he going to pay?"

"Yes!" I replied as he asked.

"Are you ok?"

"No! I just assaulted a human being! Of course I'm not ok!"

"Relax." He urged me as I shouted.

"Shut up and just take me to your boss like you promised!"

Nodding at me I entered the car still shell shocked.


	81. Chapter 81

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 81 – Hobby**

**Normal POV**

"Mmmmmmmmm!" That's all you could hear standing next to the tied up fox due to the...tape.

Smiling in the corner for the past five minutes has been the man who considers this as a hobby. He enjoys it all and collects for his love. The family.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!Mmmmmmm!"

The fox in the end would want you to remember him. Though you will never find out who he is, I can provide at the least a mental image before death takes his soul.

He's a light gray with a long tail. The tail is held up by a white streak he was doomed with at birth. Besides that he has a scar over his left cheek and his face reads beaten. Marks of the hedgehog's fun have been left imprinted on this man's face. Tears cover the greasy looking chest fur and blood covers his legs from the blade in his gut. Black keeps him alive for fun. Uses only a certain amount of pain to keep him at bay and crying through the few minutes he has left on earth.

The fox was ready to die. Unable to say goodbye to his girlfriend or his kids who only rested a few feet away from him tied up against the wall, forced to watch as Black degrades him as a father.

Approaching the fox, Black took his time to smile and shiver in enjoyment. Black knows of all the fun he could have, but understand the text his boss and life sent him. He had to be back within the next ten minutes. Something had come up.

Taking his kneel Black squeezed the fox's tear covered cheeks and smiled widely.

"You look so beautiful."

Giving this mad man a misunderstanding scared look Black began to rub the top of his greasy head.

"The tears make you so pretty and show all your features."

Shaking the fox Black added.

"Even the blood on your legs shows your true colors."

Slowly feeling down the fox's wet chest, Black gripped the knife and pulled out leaving the fox to cry and scream in pain from under the tape.

Slowly running the knife up to the fox's eyes, Black said.

"You are going to feel sadness before you die."

Standing up the fox kept his eyes locked on Black's finesse figure and panicked the second he grabbed his daughter by the head.

Pulling the screaming five year old up to the fox Black smiled and had the girl face the unable father.

"Shes so pretty Benny." Stated Black as the fox cried.

Gently dragging the knife up to her front Black began to lick the girl's ear from behind and in force he dragged the knife along the side of her neck.

"MMMMMMMM!" The girl screamed. You could almost make it out if only the tape wasn't there.

Watching as a small line of blood rolled along her white dress Black chuckled in joy and placed the tip of the blade on the back of her head.

Looking at the fox Black reached with his other hand and grabbed the fox's tape.

Giving Black a confused look he could only listen as Black said.

"You say goodbye to her, ok?"

Only crying as Black undid his tape, Black moved back to the girl as the fox now cried out loud in front of his girl.

Looking up at his daughter who cried with him he shouted.

"Jenny!"

In tears the daughter lowered her head as Black smiled.

Grabbing the daughter by the hair Black lifted her back up so her father could see.

"Say goodbye Benny." Ordered Black as the fox shouted.

"FUCK YOU!"

In force of the words that came out from the fox's mouth, Black slammed the blade through the back of the small girl's head making the tip and half of the knife push through her right eye in front of the screaming dad.

"NOOO...!"

In anger Black pushed the dead girl aside to the wood floor and tackled the dad back under his tape.

"I gave you the only chance you had to say goodbye. Now you don't get the chance to say it to your son."

Letting the dad rest on the floor in tears Black grabbed the son by his head and pulled him forward.

Slamming the boy to the floor Black smiled and ripped the blade out from the daughter's eyeball.

Bringing it to his chin Black shouted.

"Hey!"

Looking up the fox continued to cry.

"I bet he wishes you were able to save him." Stated Black as the knife poked the small boy's mouth.

In strength Black slammed the blade through the boy's tape and out the back of his head. Ripping out from the blood Black sent it right back into the boy's skull. You could hear the snap of the bone.

The father lost all his humanity and fell back to the floor in great depression as Black took hold of the blade once again.

Smiling Black got up and approached the girlfriend who cried the hardest in the corner.

"Come here cutey." Ordered Black as he reached for her arm.

In fear the girl panicked and attempted to break from him but in force Black slammed his fist right on the top of her head.

"It will be quick." Stated Black as he tossed her in front of the nearly killed boyfriend.

Getting on her knees Black rolled himself in front and grabbed her head from the back.

"Hey Benny!" He shouted in joy as the fox looked up.

"I bet she's great at sucking dick right?" Asked Black as he forced the girl's face into his crotch.

The girl couldn't move from the position as Black laughed.

"It's too bad the tape is there!" Stated Black as he pushed her back onto the floor next to her dead kids.

The father now stared at Black in rage as he picked the girl back up and went behind her.

Running his hands along her body, Black went under her shirt and grabbed her breasts. Gently squeezing them together Black announced.

"So firm for your age."

Crying the girl could only let him degrade her as her boyfriend could only watch.

Gently going towards her pants, Black smiled and felt under, his finger went to her crotch and in happiness Black began to rub it with his fingers.

"She's perfect." Stated Black as he pulled back up with the blade in hand.

"I bet she would make great babies. Maybe I could give them to her, huh Benny?" He asked as the fox tried to leap at him.

Laughing as the fox hit his face on the floor Black slammed the blade through the girl's throat.

With blood gagging onto the fox's head. Black laughed and took him by the neck.

Slamming him into the wall Black raised the blade and said.

"This is why you don't go against the Family."

Screaming under the tape you could only hear mmmmmmm as Black stabbed him in the left eye.

Still alive as Black showed his savageness. He only could stare with one as he ripped out the other.

Smiling Black sent the blade at the right tearing that one right from his skull.

As the blade sliced out, both eyeballs now rested on the blade.

Laughing as the eyeless fox dropped to the floor Black stood up and took both the eyes off the steel.

Playing with them in his hands you could only make out this last sound.

"POP!"

Orange goo covered the hedgehog's hand as the eyes imploded.

Slowly letting the goo and what was left of the balls slip onto the floor, Black cleaned himself off using the dead family's sink and walked out of their house.

With a joy filled expression Black got into his car and began his drive back to his home, his Family.


	82. Chapter 82

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 82 – Another Job Black**

**Hannibal's POV**

Waiting in my office with Wretcher and Damien in chairs we remained quiet as footsteps approached.

"Click!"

Looking up at the door I watched as the black hedgehog walked in with his concerned expression.

"What's going on boss?" Asked Black as he approached the desk.

Staring into my eyes Black stopped in front of me to see all the food left in my quills.

"Who the fuck did that to you!?" Asked Black in rage as I replied.

"Sit down."

In obedience Black took a seat next to his brother and listened as I said.

"The Governor did this Black. He came to my home, our home and humiliated me and all who work for me. I gave him the chance to accept our terms and normally I wouldn't care, but when you put a beer and your fucking dinner on ME! I begin to reconsider my thoughts."

"He declined?" Asked Black as I nodded.

"With force and I want something done."

"Anything boss." Assured Damien as I nodded.

"Wretcher just got done talking with the Vice Governor and he has come up with this idea." I stated as Black and Damien listened.

"The Vice has agreed to our terms as fair and will give us what we want if we can assure him the spot as Governor. So guess what boys?! You two are going down to his place and killing him!"

Smiling black asked.

"Why can't I go alone? Why do I need him?"

Looking at Damien I replied.

"Cause someone has to drive the getaway car. Your doing the hit Black. Damien will get you in and out."

"Is there any easy way getting through the security?" Asked Black as I replied.

"The Vice is going to get you through. You will be a political guest here to speak with him and once through the gates the Vice will guide you the rest of the way. Just kill him and get out. It's easy and Damien will be out front waiting for you with the car. Once your done come back here and pretend like nothing ever happened. Got it?"

Nodding Black stood up and went for the door.

"Black!" I shouted as he stopped to look back.

"Is Benny handled?"

Smiling Black replied.

"Him and his family."

Nodding slowly as Black left I shook my head.

"I have a demon working for me." I stated as Damien replied.

"He's no demon boss, just a man."

"And what about you?" I asked as he smiled.

"I'm just the saner demon."


	83. Chapter 83

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 83 – Set For Our Prom**

**Frost's POV**

Coming back to Amy's house with smiles on both our faces, we set out for each others room. I still had to help Amy into hers but it was worth it to see her happiness and effort.

As I got her on the bed she asked.

"Can you put it on the dresser?"

Giving her a gentle kiss on the cheek I took the dress from her arms and walked it over to her dresser. Making sure not to get it dirty with all the nearby makeup she had laid out.

As soon as the dress was rested down I looked back to have Amy with her arms open for me.

Blushing I got in between her arms and hugged her back onto the bed.

Grabbing my back quill tightly as I kissed her lips, I felt a purr go off my spine. Amy again giggled at my cuteness and said.

"Thank you so much Frost."

Letting off her lips I replied.

"Don't be. This is all for you. You only get prom once in a lifetime and I will not let you go without the best dress and the one you see yourself in as a princess my love."

Blushing along with me Amy began to kiss me again.

Slowly losing balance, Amy got on top of me and with my mouth wide open along with some of her drool slipping down my lips she said.

"You know, I hate doing this Frost, but my casts still won't allow me to thank you right now."

Feeling my tail hitting the bed sheets I replied.

"Whoever said your mouth doesn't work just fine?"

Giving me a kinky smile along with a bite of her lip, I gently felt her fingers wrap around my pants.

Giving off my famous purr as she undid the button and the zipper, I laid my head back and only felt the touch of her hands grip my boxers.

"I can feel you getting hard Frost." Stated Amy as I smiled.

"Can you blame me?" I asked as she giggled.

"No. I can't."

Slowly pulling down my boxers, I looked up to see Amy going for it with her mouth.

At the touch of her tongue I let out a relaxed moan and fell back on the pillow.

**Amy's POV**

Swirling around Frost in my mouth as he relaxed and moaned, I could only taste him and feel the happiness in my heart of my new dress.

It cost him two grand. Now I will look like the woman I always wanted to be when prom night comes.

Everyone will be shocked and jealous of my boyfriend. I will be prom queen and hopefully Frost will be my king. God did he tastes amazing. I bet he's been waiting all month for this, even though it's the least I can do for all he has done.

Frost gently gripped the sheets as I picked up pace.

"Your so horny babe." I stated as he looked up.

"Don't judge me." Replied Frost as I went back to my work.

Hearing him moan more as I went faster, I gently felt his thighs.

His quills were so soft and shaky from his purrs and I could even feel the bed moving from his thumping tail. He's too cute.

"Ahhh!" Looking up at my boyfriend to see him getting a little red I knew it was coming.

"Just let it go love." I urged as he neared.

As the climax hit and I got what I begged for, I knew prom was going to be a dream come true. All we have to do now is wait till I'm better and the date nears.


	84. Chapter 84

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 84 – Life Decision **

**Shadow's POV**

Waiting with Issac and Becket in Issac's office, I asked.

"Who's going to do it?"

Looking up at me from his desk Issac replied.

"Do what?"

"Kill him." I replied.

Looking at Becket Issac asked.

"Do you want to do it?"

Shaking his head Becket replied.

"Only if I have too, why Shadow?"

Looking at Issac I replied.

"He's my best friend. I just feel if we have too, I should do it."

"That's your choice Shadow." Stated Becket as I looked at Issac for approval.

Nodding Issac spook up.

"If you can handle it then be my guest, but I can get someone else if you don't want too."

Nodding I replied.

"I will."

Both the don and underboss gave me a look of respect as we heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Ordered Issac as in came Raptor and Wreak. Raptor looked different.

Shutting the door Issac stood up and asked.

"How did it go Wreak?"

Giving me and look I nodded at Wreak and slowly he refocused back on Issac. Raptor was scared.

"He did good boss."

In surprise everyone but me widened their eyes and looked at Raptor who was sort of shocked.

"Did he?" Questioned Issac as Becket got near Raptor.

Wreak quickly nodded and replied.

"I had him take the dinner down on fifth street. We now run it with twenty percent of their profit coming to us. Three guards need to be sent to defend from the Ortiz Family."

Giving Raptor a slow nod, Issac sat back down as Becket went behind Raptor who remained still.

"Why so tense?" Asked Becket as Raptor looked at him.

"You would be too if your life was being judged right now."

"We're not judging you Raptor. We're just seeing if your worth the life." Stated Issac as Becket grabbed Raptor's arm.

Shaking Becket smiled and asked.

"Did you have to use force?"

Gulping Raptor replied.

"Yes."

Nodding as I remained in the corner with my eyes shut listening, I heard Issac ask.

"Was that your first time hurting someone?"

Nodding Raptor replied.

"Yes sir."

Giving a confused look Issac questioned.

"Never fought once before? I mean you just seem like the guy for it."

Shaking his cold head Raptor replied.

"No. Not once. Ask Shadow."

Looking at me Issac replied.

"We don't have too ask him. Shadow knows where things stand as of right now and if you were lying he would speak up against it. Right Shadow?"

Looking up into Issac's stone eyes I replied.

"Of course sir."

Giving me a smile Issac turned back around and looked at Raptor.

"I'm going to ask this once son, so listen up."

Staring at Issac as he stood up, Raptor shook and listened.

"You understand the burden you carry if I set you free?"

Nodding his head Raptor replied.

"Of course sir."

Shaking my head at my stolen answer I listened as Issac continued.

"If word gets out about Shadow or anything I so as fuck do, I will kill you. I will rip you open and bath in your blood. I will fuck your girlfriend, your mother, your whole family if I have too, so help me god if you go against me and my family." Stopping in his words; Issac pointed at me.

Looking over into my eyes, Raptor listened as Issac said.

"Your life is judge by him till you graduate. If he feels it best, he will kill you himself. Don't test me or him and you'll be fine. Just keep your mouth shut and move on. Now, I have only one question left for you Raptor."

Grabbing Raptor's chin and pulling him into his face Issac asked.

"Upon graduation, do you Raptor wish to join the family? You can be with Shadow and show your worth. This is the one chance you have. I will not ask again, so think wisely."

Letting him go, Raptor looked at me and I just stared into his green eyes.

"I...?" In confusion Raptor stopped and looked at Wreak, then Becket who waited.

Slowly taking a breath Raptor looked back at Issac and said.

"No."

I saw the fire in Issac. He wanted to kill him and I know he would, but he won't cause he promised me. No one has ever denied that offer especially after being threatened like that.

Letting a thin smile go off my lips I laughed on the inside realizing only Raptor would respond like that.

Looking down for a second, then back up Issac replied.

"Ok. Then you are free to leave. I will have a man on you at all times watching to make sure you don't do anything before Shadow is free to leave understand?"

Nodding Raptor replied.

"Yes sir."

Nodding back Issac went back to his desk.

"You remember your story. Don't fuck up." Ordered Issac in anger as Raptor was dragged out by Becket.

As the door shut Issac let out an anger filled breath and looked at me.

"He's so lucky I promised."

Laughing now I replied.

"I know, that's what I was thinking. He's dedicated to service, but he is the only one who would respond with a no."

Nodding Issac asked.

"How's your claws?"

Looking at them I replied.

"Their coming in a little."

"As soon as their done you get your ass back home and watch over him. If he says one thing to compromise us, the promise is off understand?" Asked Issac as I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now you can go."

Nodding I approached the door with Wreak and exited fast enough to see Raptor going home.

"He better keep his mouth shut." I said to myself as I walked back to my room.

Coming in behind me Wreak asked.

"You need anything?"

Hitting my bed I replied.

"Let me sleep and if you don't mind sign me up to go back and see that lady with the quill dye."

Smiling Wreak asked.

"Want your red back?"

Looking at myself and all the yellow I replied.

"Yes. I can't steal Becket's look too long. Just please help me."

"I will. When you want to go?"

"This Friday." I stated as he nodded.

"Got it. Rest up man."

Nodding as I shut my eyes I listened as Wreak shut the door leaving me along in peace.

Looking out my window I watched the family guards doing patrol. Only five guys on each side.


	85. Chapter 85

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 85 – Amendment**

**Black's POV**

"Hmmmmmm, hmmmmmm, hmmm, hmm."

Humming my way down into the courtyard I happened to notice a couple of hot looking chicks. One was pink girl. Smiling at the thought I continued onward towards the front door.

Having it be a public building, the door was open and I entered like the man I was known to be. Dark and suspicious. The guards stared at me as I approached the desk.

The woman behind the counter quickly greeted me and told me to wait till the vice was done with his meeting.

I made sure the guards continued to stare at me by giving them angry looks.

Laughing at their fake toughness I refocused and waited for the vice to come out.

As I waited a few ladies passed me by giving me smiles. Guess I still have it to attract when not in uniform.

Yes, I wasn't wearing my green suit. I was wearing black like those pansies in New York. What was their name? Ahhhhh...Pharynx! That's was it. Bunch of low leveled men with no hope of going anywhere unlike Hannibal.

I didn't like the suit but it made sure I wasn't considered a Marxist man.

"Black!" I heard a man shout from behind me.

Looking back in confusion I saw it was the vice governor smiling his way to me with open arms.

Standing up he hugged me and at first I can't tell you how much I wanted to already punch him in the teeth.

"So glad you made it!" He stated as I replied.

"You too. How are you?"

"I'm great! How about you?! Must have been some drive!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'm fine. The drive wasn't so bad. Traffic cooled off thanks to accident on seventh avenue."

Nodding the vice let go of me and said.

"Follow me! I'm sure you want to get down to business!"

"Yes sir I do." I replied as he smiled and began to guide me towards the security gate.

It's a good thing I didn't bring a weapon.

Going through the detector without a problem, the vice walked me to his office. The second we got in he shut the door and pulled me to his desk.

"Alright so your Hannibal's boy?" He asked in a serious tone as I nodded.

"Yeah. Now, where's the main man?" I asked as he went behind his desk.

"In his office waiting for you to come in."

Nodding as the vice pulled out a small rag I replied.

"This should be easy. Where should I go when I'm done taking him out?"

Giving me a really confused look the vice replied.

"Didn't your boss tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I wondered in loss as he replied.

"You can't point blank the man. This has to be an accident."

"Why?" I asked in anger of losing a fun kill.

"The police will know you guys whacked him. Hannibal informed me to prevent that."

"So what bright ideas you got big shot? I pretty sure his pencil sharpener isn't going to go mad and shave through his throat." I stated as he undid the rag.

"Look at these." He urged as I got a glance.

"Pills?" I questioned as he nodded in approval.

"The Governor has to take heart medication hourly due to his weight and diabetes. I have here three pills with enough juice inside to stop an elephant."

"So what's the plan?" I asked as I took the pills in my hands.

"Your going to go in and pretend this is a deal with the local construction company. In the meantime I'm going to send the secretary in to grab him away for a few moments to talk with me. While he's distracted you slip these in his coffee he takes with his pills. Then I'm going to call you on your cell. Pretend as if I'm your brother and something dramatic just occurred. That should be enough for him to let you go."

Smiling I put the pills in my pocket and pointed at him.

"I'm not good at being dramatic but I'll do it for my family."

Nodding the vice kindly escorted me to the Governor's office where I was taken in the hands of the man himself.

"Welcome! Sit down!" He greeted as he shut the door on his vice.

"Thank you for your time sir." I replied with a smile as he took his seat.

"It's a busy day so make it fast! I have others to come in besides you so make your speech count! Go!"

In reaction to the off guard tact I replied.

"My employer asked me to come down and see if your willing to make a deal with donstruct industrial. It pays you forty percent profit per month and according to our annalists it will provide your position with over sixty thousand dollars twice per month leading you to collect more then 1.4 million dollars in profit which your free to do as you wish with."

Giving me a hard look the governor asked.

"What exactly do I have to do for your company?"

Sitting up I replied.

"With your payment per month we need to be provided the materials and machines needed to; in short crush building in the nearby slums to pave way for small business hiring us to find them land on good drive by spots."

Nodding the governor replied.

"How much do you get out of this?"

Thinking hard I replied.

"Our company receives sixty percent profit which would turn out to be...!"

"Knock! Knock!"

Sitting up the governor shouted.

"Come in! I'm sorry!" He apologized to me as the lady who was at the counter stepped in.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Vice Governor wishes to speak with you for a minute. It's really important he says."

Shaking his head the governor looked at me and replied.

"I'll be but a moment."

"No problem sir." I stated as he got up for the door.

Walking out to the vice, I immediately got behind the desk to crack the pills.

"Thank god he left when he did. I hate math."

Letting the red goo from the three pills pour out into the pot, I listened as the governor's footsteps appeared to my ears.

Getting back in my seat I waited as he reentered.

"Sorry for that, my second was telling me about some problems with the nearby mob click." He stated as I asked.

"They a problem lately?"

Laughing he replied.

"Lately?! They have always been a problem for me and my city. Punks think they own it, but too bad I plan on ruining their games coming towards the end of the month."

"How? I mean if you don't mind?" I wondered as he shook his head.

"Their leader. Goes by Hannibal. Some fucker he is. I went to see him the other day and he tried to buy out my bank accounts. So I dumped his ass down a level and left telling him no deal."

"Really?" I asked as he nodded.

This fucker is lucky I can't kill him. No one touches my boss like that.

"Yeah, and he is going on some trip soon to Vegas and I plan on busting him the second he reaches the airport." Stated the governor as I nodded.

Relaxing the governor refocused.

"Enough about my problems. Where were we?"

About to continue with my hated math, I stopped as my phone went off.

The governor gave me an angry look as I stood up.

"Excuse me for a moment."

With a nod to me I answered.

"Hello?"

The vice remained silent as I realized I had to act.

"Calm down! What happened!?" I asked as the governor sat up in confusion.

"WHAT!?"

In complete confusion I lowered my head and shouted.

"I'll be there! You make sure they don't move her!"

Hanging up I looked at the governor.

"What was that all about!?" He asked in confusion as I pulled out a card from my pocket.

"My mother had a heart attack! I need to go now!"

"But what about the meeting!?" He asked as I tossed him the card.

"Call my boss, he'll go over it with you, I'm sorry!"

"It's ok! Go!" Stated the governor as I ran out the door and into the hall.

Pushing to the entrance I found the vice staring at me from the door.

Nodding I whispered.

"It's all set."

"I'll call your boss when it's done." He stated as I left to find Damien with the car in the nearby lot.

"Set?" He asked as I got in.

"Yeah." I replied as he took off.

Letting out a breath as I undid my jacket, my brother asked.

"Now what?"

Tossing my jacket in back I relaxed and replied.

"Let's go drinking."

Smiling my brother replied.

"Sounds good."

"Your paying." I stated quickly as he screamed.

"WHAT!?"


	86. Chapter 86

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 86 – Just Missed It!**

**Amy's POV**

Frost was satisfied finally. He slept soundly on my bed with no shirt nor pants as I hugged his chest.

"Hmmmmm." I hummed into his ear as he breathed in and out.

Looking at the time I saw it was about time for bed.

"Frost?" I whispered softly as he flickered his ears.

"Wake up love." I begged as he opened one eye quickly.

"What is it?" He wondered with a smile as I felt his side.

"It's getting late. You should get to bed."

"Why can't a sleep with you?" He asked in response as I thought and ran my hand on his manhood.

Giving me a red cheeky expression I replied.

"Cause I said so."

Smiling he replied.

"Just for you."

Kissing my lips, Frost rolled off the bed and went for the door.

Watching as he left I smiled seeing his tail still going at it.

"God he needs to control that thing." I said to myself as I grabbed my phone to see if I missed anything.

Nothing came up so I just laid back and tried to sleep.

**One Hour Later**

"Ughhhh! I couldn't sleep!"

Rolling back and forth on my bed I tried to relax. I even curled into a cute hedgeball. Nothing was working!

Getting mad I spun too fast around and watched as my phone fell to the floor.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I heard a crack.

Looking down and seeing the screen cracked I grew red in the face and picked it back up to my lap.

In anger I swung once again to the other side.

"Bang! OWWWW!" I screamed as I hit my leg on the edge of the bed.

In pain and tears I rolled off the bed and fell curled up in my sheets.

"Ehhhhhhh!" I groaned as I rolled around on my floor.

Slamming my back into the wall next to my window, I shouted loudly as the stuffed animals I had lined up fell on my head.

Among my sadness I said.

"I don't deserve this."

Remaining down in my sheets I pulled up my phone to stare at the screen in even more depression.

Next to the crack I just made was the one from before when I was with Sonic. I remember slamming it into the wall when I yelled at Shadow.

I feel like shit ever since then. I hate letting people think of me as a bitch. I just want to say sorry. I know he won't answer. Maybe he's dead. Maybe he's missing. Maybe he's just ignoring me but I just want to get some kind of a response. Maybe it will put me to sleep.

Slowly with tears still going down my cheeks I found his number next to Sonic's and hit call.

Bringing it up to my ear I went silent and held my breath in hopes I would hear him.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Please Shadow. Please answer."

**Shadow's POV**

"Verrrrrrr! Verrrrrrr!"

Opening my eyes in confusion of who could be calling, I looked over to see it was...Amy!

Gently taking my phone off the nightstand next to my bed, I brought it up to my face and stared at her name on my caller id.

"My mind says no! Don't answer her, but my heart wants me too. Why?" I asked myself as I went to touch the flap.

**Amy's POV**

"Ring! Ring!"

Biting my lip tightly I opened my eyes the second I felt the secondary vibration kick in.

"What!?" I shouted as I looked at the phone.

"Alicia was calling me!"

**Shadow's POV**

I have to know what she wants. I don't care if it ruins my job right now.

Grabbing the flap I tossed it up and hit answer.

Placing it close to my ear I said.

"Hello?"

**Amy's POV**

"What Alicia!?" I asked in anger as Shadow's call continued to go on.

In a loud shout she replied.

"Raptor's back!"

Widening my eyes I screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"His Uncle just came back from Jersey with him!" Stated Alicia as I asked.

"Is he there with you!?"

"Yeah! Say hi Raptor!" Ordered Alicia as I waited for his voice.

"Hi Amy." He greeted as I asked.

"Where the hell were you!?"

"A funeral, why?"

Looking down at my phone I saw someone had connected to my other call.

"I have to go Raptor! I'll call you in a bit!"

"Wait wha...!" Hanging up on him I went to continue Shadow's call.

**Shadow's POV. A few Seconds Before Amy Hanging up On Raptor.**

"Hello?!" I shouted in confusion as I heard no one on the other line.

"Amy!?" I shouted as I looked to see the call was still going.

Anger filled me at this bitch.

"FINE! Call me and don't fucking answer you bitch! BASH!"

Tossing my phone at the wall I watched as the battery popped out landing across the room.

In rage I refocused back on sleeping.

"I can't believe her! She's some fucking piece of work, and to believe I was going to forgive her!"

**Amy's POV**

"Shadow!?" I answered as I heard nothing from his side.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I looked at my phone.

Looking as the call blinked, I grew furious as my phone's AI came to say.

"Sorry. Your call has been canceled. Please try again later."

"FUCK!" I screamed as I now attempted to toss my phone away.

The sheets held me back from that and now completely crying I whimpered.

"I...I...don't...de...deserve...th...is!"


	87. Chapter 87

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 87 – Skip Ahead**

**Shadow's POV 1 Week Later. **

Resting in my room still at the compound, I smiled in the mirror at my red quills being back where they belong on my body.

"God damn! I look good!" I stated as Becket entered the room through my open door.

"You say that color now!" He shouted as he came forth with his yellow streaks.

Smiling I replied.

"I will. You have no problem there."

Laughing Becket gently pulled up my hands.

Staring at my new pair of chippers, pickers, scratchers, or just whatever you feel like calling them, he smiled and asked.

"They come in alright?"

"Like a glove." I stated as he let them go back to my side.

As I gave them a look Becket covered my clothes.

"Remind me to get you a uniform after you graduate." He begged as I smiled.

Becket knew I was ready to go home finally.

"Where's Issac?" I asked him as he looked back up into my eyes.

"Setting up that thing with Canver and his boys. By the time your done school we should be set to get you after him." Stated Becket as I nodded.

"Is Wreak coming along this time as well?"

Shaking his head Becket replied.

"I don't know yet what it will be like to get to him, so all I can say is just wait till more information comes in, ok?"

Nodding Becket wrapped his arm around my back and lead me to the door.

"So, we have all your things outside in a truck." Stated Becket as I wondered.

"How's that going to go?"

Approaching the stairs: Becket replied.

"You drive yourself home, then I'll have one of the guys pull up to your house in a police uniform. That way no one suspects anything when they ask how you got it all back from that "robber."

"When will that real cop come speak with me?" I asked next as we walked out the main door.

The sun covered the sky today and birds flew above in a happy array.

"My brother told him to come in the next day as soon as you sign in. I would guess in the middle of lunch." Stated Becket as I grew confused.

"If I sign in right in the morning it would be earlier then that right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, but I will be stopping by."

"Why?" I asked in confusion as he took me to the garage.

"Can't say just yet. Issac wants me to keep it a secret till tomorrow."

Giving him a serious look I begged.

"Come on please! Tell me!"

Laughing at my fake voice he replied.

"Nope. Just going to have to deal with it till then."

Letting it go, I approached my car Issac was replacing with my actually good one and unlocked the door.

It wasn't too bad. Just made me look five years older is all.

Getting in my window that I had lowered Becket said.

"You stay out of trouble and enjoy your last few months. I will be in contact in case something comes up, but I just want you to be careful and relax. There is a lot of work to do still and I can't have you sick or some shit when the time comes, ok?"

Smiling I replied.

"I'll be fine boss."

Patting my shoulder Becket replied.

"You better be! And watch your friend!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as I drove off to the main gate.

Watching through the rear view as the black and yellow hedgehog faded, I pulled into the street and took off for home.

**Frost's POV**

Amy and I both took our time and I was so happy to see her walking again.

"Go Frost!" She ordered as I put up my hand.

"Shhhhh...it's all about the timing hon."

Pulling my arm back I tossed the disk forward into the air.

In her amount of speed, Amy jumped and caught the Frisbee.

"Any slower!?" I asked as she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Ring! Ring!"

In confusion I watched as Amy took out her phone.

"Hello?" She answered as I walked forward.

Taking the disk as she sent it into my chest I smiled and continued to listen.

"What's up Ghost?" She asked as I got close.

"Is that Ghost?" I asked in excitement as she pushed me away cutely.

"I'm at the park with Frost why?"

I heard his voice get loud. I don't think he knew I was back in town, nor less with Amy.

"Yeah you can come. We're playing Frisbee." Stated Amy as I heard his voice again, but with a quick response to her.

"They can all come. We'll be here for a while considering how long it takes Frost to toss the Frisbee."

"Hey!" I shouted as she stuck her tongue out at me again.

In fun I grabbed it with my fingers.

"Ughhh!" She moaned as I held it out of her mouth.

"No more talking." I stated as I put my face to the cell.

"Hurry up Ghost before I lose my grip!" I shouted as she hung up the phone.

Letting it drop into the grass I laughed as she continued to groan.

"Ummmmm! Le...t...me...go!" She ordered as I shook my head.

"Nope!"

Giving me puppy eyes I replied.

"Your a hedgehog. Not a puppy. It doesn't work that way."

Looking away she raised her hands and began to attack my sides.

"Hahahaahaha! Stop!" I begged as she pushed me back.

Releasing her tongue as I fell onto the ground, Amy kept tickling me and immediately as soon as she could speak she shouted.

"Now it's my turn mister!"

Laughing too hard at the touch and feeling I rolled her over and over till we hit a pair of feet.

Both of us stopped instantly and looked up at the dark figure.

"You two need to stop this." Stated Dark as I jumped up hugging him.

"Dark!"

"Frost! Hey!" He shouted back as he hugged me.

"I haven't seen you for so long!" I stated as he let me go.

"Same. Where were you?" He asked as I backed up to help Amy up.

"I was with my father upstate, till we decided to come back home."

Lowering his head he replied.

"I heard about your parents. I'm so sorry man."

Losing my voice I replied.

"It's ok. I'll live through it as long as I have this girl here!" I stated as I pulled Amy in front of me.

Smiling Dark replied.

"I had no idea you two were together. When you start dating?"

"Back in middle school." Stated Amy as Dark gave her and me a weird look.

"What about Sonic? I mean we all know what happened but you were dating both of them?" He questioned Amy as she slowly nodded.

"I was confused ok!?" She shouted as he smiled.

"I can tell, but glad to know your ok after all that."

Hugging her tightly around the waist I smiled as I heard more voices coming.

The three of us looked to see the whole gang.

Raptor who I met a few days ago with that girl Alicia. Ghost who charged me. A cat who looked like a really smart guy by his clothing and a few other people. They must be all Amy's buddies.

"FROST!" Screamed Ghost as he tackled me.

Hitting hard I asked.

"What the fuck was that for Ghost!?"

"Tenth grade! Football season! Stealing my sack!"

Laughing, I pushed him off and immediately he helped me up.

"Your still on that?!" I asked as he smiled.

"You know it! How the hell are you!? Where have you been!?" He asked as I let out another breath.

Time to tell them all about my absence and Amy's cheating. But what whatever. I'm just glad to be back with my friends. To bad Shadow isn't here. I remember him and I wonder what he's like now.

**Sonic's POV**

"HURRY UP!" Ordered the guard as he escorted me to my therapist.

Pushing me in the back I turned and clocked his dome off with my elbow.

The guards quickly tackled me into the wall and beat me silly and as soon as my blood had covered my left eye and I was left with a bruised body did they toss me into her room.

"Hello Sonic." She greeted as I growled.

"I see things aren't getting any better with your anger. I told you to calm down and think happy thoughts." She stated as I replied.

"I wanted to kill the guard who was bossing me around and that to me was happy thoughts."

Shaking her head she replied.

"We need to teach you how to control that anger. Not everything can be resolved with killing, you know?"

"How so? A bullet to their head will make sure you won't ever have to deal with them." I stated as she thought for a moment.

"Maybe, but have you thought about what would happen if that were to be the case?"

"No. I just like the killing part right now bitch." I stated as she replied calmly.

"If you kill everyone that gives you a hard time, your going to find that it will lead to nothing but pain and suffering. It will...!" Letting her go on I was already off with my plan.

Dragging the small piece of metal I took off the ground when the guards tackled me back in the hall, I began to turn the lock on my jacket that held my arms together.

"Then you will wind up being alone and helpless and we can't...!"

"Click."

I turned the lock just enough for it to unlocked softly so she wouldn't hear it.

Letting it fall to the chair I was in, I relaxed and slowly began to slip my arms out.

"Are you ok?" She asked in mid sentence.

Giving her a painful look I replied.

"The lock to my jacket seems to be caught under my arms and it's killing my back!"

Nodding the stupid girl got up and replied.

"Let me just fix that for you."

Smiling as she walked forth, I waited till she was right next to me.

As she leaned in I pulled my arms out as fast as I could and covered her mouth while pining her to the floor.

In complete fear of my craziness, I whispered.

"Shhhhhhhh...I just want to have some fun."

Screaming under my hand as I felt her sides I began to also lick her face.

Her human skin was so soft for her age.

Crying as I ripped off her skirt, I heard the guards knocking.

"Is everything ok?!" They asked as I whispered.

"Better say something good unless you want to die right now."

In loss for words I uncovered her mouth and smiled as she shouted.

"Everything is fine!"

Recovering her mouth hole I listened as the guards walked off.

"Time to have some fun." I stated as she felt me go for her underwear.

"I need a release." I stated as she cried harder.

Seeing her will to not feel anything at the moment I whispered.

"I'll be a good boy and make it fast. You won't even wake up it will feel so good."

In confusion she stared at me as I sent my fist down on top of her forehead.

"Bash!"

Her temple cracked open from my blow and in laughter I said.

"I need practice before my time with Amy comes along."

Pulling out my dick. I smiled and moved in.

**Ten Minutes Later.**

"Snap!"

With sweat going down my face, I broke her sleeping neck.

Smiling as I licked her eyes I said.

"I don't think you wanted a hedgehog baby anyway cutey."

Dead and blank with words I laughed and stood up taking her keys and watch.

"Time for my plan to start over."

Dragging her body to her desk, I stuffed her under and tied myself back up in my jacket.

As soon as it was done I tucked the keys in my sleeve and held the watch in my pocket for later.

"Bye nurse!" I shouted with anger as the guard opened it up with his pair of keys.

"I'll send the next one in Hanna." Stated the guard as he barely looked in.

Taking me back to my cell I smiled as he had to have been the dumbest person in the world.

Undoing my jacket again, I pulled out the keys and approached the door.

"Time to go. Here I come Amy!"

**Black's POV**

Laying in bed I stared at the ceiling and thought about what to do.

Damien was out on some extortion gig and Wretcher and Hannibal had things to still do with the new governor. The old one flat lined on coffee and an over dose of heart attack. Fat asshole.

"Ahhhhhh." Letting out a deep breath I looked over my quills.

They were still wet from my shower.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Looking to my left at my door I widened my eyes to see Hannibal's wife there smiling.

"Black?" She said softly as I gave her a nod to come in.

Hannibal married a whore and it's hilarious cause even he knows it and admits it.

She's a small white hedgehog with blue eyes and a beat face from well...beatings not just from me but from all the crack she does.

"What do you want?" I asked as she laid on top of me.

Opening my eyes to stare into her wrinkling face I asked again.

"What do you want?"

"You know what I want." She stated as I asked.

"Does the fact that I'm a lunatic not scare you off bitch?"

Smiling she felt my crotch.

"It's a turn on." She stated as I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Go ahead. Do what you want. I'm just going to sleep for a bit."

Smiling she went right for my little demon.

Shutting my eyes I let out a breath as I felt her grab it.

"As I said. Whore. Just another day for her and me. I need to find a girlfriend. Maybe Damien has one cause I will never find anyone as stupid as this hoe."

As I nearly passed out I felt her teeth.

"OWWW!" I screamed as she panicked.

Sitting up I shouted.

"YOU FUCKING WORHTLESS WHORE!"

"No I'm sorry! I didn't mean...! BASH!"

Bringing my hand across her face, I stared in rage as she hit the floor with a bloody lip.

Letting out her tears I watched as she ran for the door.

"FUCKING NEARLY BIT MY DICK OFF BITCH!" I screamed as she cried loudly through the halls.

Pulling back up on my pants, I shouted.

"God damn that hurt!"

Maybe when I do find a girl I better check to make sure she doesn't have buck teeth like that piece of shit for a wife.


	88. Chapter 88

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 88 – What I Wish To See**

**Shadow's POV**

I'm not going to talk much today. I just want to be left alone from what I saw only a few minutes ago.

As I drove let me explain what happened.

I was almost here when I saw...Amy. At first I was about to get out of my car and see if she cared. It's not that I feel like I should have, it's more like it would have been perfect cause all my friends were there. Even Frost.

He looked so happy with her. So pure. So...clean. It's driving me insane thinking about. Frost was a huge drugie, and now looking at him, I can see he changed.

Ether way I wanted to go say hi, so my little fake idea of being on vacation was the reason I was absent for so long. It would have been perfect like I just said, but...!

Then as I went to pull over I saw Frost and her kiss.

I don't understand nor care anymore. For however long he's been back it couldn't have happened so fast. Amy called me last week and I highly doubt Frost got with her in the meantime. I don't understand!

Sitting on my couch as Becket's boys returned all my stuff, I enjoyed my last joint from Jon before he fucking died.

"Shadow?" I heard someone say from the door.

Looking back in sadness and mixed rage I saw it was Raptor.

Looking back at my floor Raptor slowly came towards me.

"Shadow are you ok?" He asked as I remained silent.

Placing his hand on my shoulder I lost it.

In force I pushed him down to the ground.

Remaining seated as he stared at me from the floor with wide eyes of surprise, he asked.

"What the fuck?! What's your problem!?"

In tears I looked at him and screamed.

"She's with Frost!"

Widening his eyes but this time in comprehension of my anger he got up and sat down next to me.

Taking another hit of my joint Raptor gave me a sad stare and replied.

"I was there you saw me I know it."

"How?!" I asked as he got next to me more.

"I saw the car, I figured much. When you took off I left them to their games and came to see you."

"Why?!" I asked crying as he replied.

"Cause your home and I knew you saw them kiss."

Lowering my head as I took another hit, Raptor quickly forced the weed from my fingers.

"Stop! Your not helping yourself!" He stated as I cried nodding my head.

"I know it's rough now knowing that, but your Shadow! Shadow the hedgehog and you don't hurt yourself over her!" Stated Raptor as I cried.

"But I like her!"

"I know you do bro, but she's with Frost, and I think it's ok to tell you now that you know."

"Tell me what?" I asked in confusion as he stared into my eyes.

"The two of them are going to prom together." Stated Raptor in sadness as I completely gave up.

Grabbing my shoulders Raptor hugged me saying.

"You'll be fine without her! I don't think you understand Shadow how many girls in school and around here would kill to go out with you."

"I'm a loner!" I stated as he backed off.

"I'm a loner! I'm a faker! I'm a nerd! I'm a lost person Raptor! Back when I was last in school I was known for being the kid in the corner! I can't get a date even if I wanted too! Hell I might not even go to prom now!"

"Because of Amy!?" Asked Raptor in anger as I nodded my head.

Looking away Raptor held back his rage and continued to let me cry.

In a jump of an idea Raptor looked back at me and shouted.

"Come with me!"

"What!?" I questioned as he replied.

"You can be my date to prom! The least I can do for what you have done for me!"

"No! I'm already a loser Raptor! Why would I want to be gay now!? No! I'm not going with you!"

Giving me a red face Raptor shouted.

"Fine! Look at yourself though!"

Pointing at the weed he said.

"Your killing yourself and your fucking happy about! You are just holding back your life doing this shit! I'm giving you the only chance you have to enjoy your prom Shadow! Please be my date to prom! No homo!"

Growling I pointed at the door.

"Get out."

Giving me a shocked look Raptor asked.

"What?"

"Get out of my house." I ordered calmly as he just stared at me.

Grabbing him by the neck I screamed.

"Get the fuck out!"

Pulling him to the door I sent him out onto the grass.

"Leave me the fuck along now asshole!"

"Are you going to prom!?" He asked as I went for the door.

Shutting it on him tight I refocused on my joint and finished it off. The weed did calm me, but I could still feel her. Her and Frost pounding at my heart.


	89. Chapter 89

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 89 – Do You Dare Dance With Me?**

**Black's POV**

"Pay up!" I ordered the merchant as he panicked getting the cash.

"Here! That's all of it! Please don't kill me!" He begged as I took the payment from his hands.

With a smile I shouted.

"You better be ready next time! Or else another customer will die!"

Running for the back as I turned to walk away I spit on the dead ten year old boy and his bleeding mother, who cried out for him to return to earth.

"Stop crying!" I ordered her as she looked up to see my foot coming.

"Bash!"

Slamming it in between her eyes I watched and laughed as she collapsed next to her dead son.

Walking out into the rain, I made my walk back to the compound haste hoping I wouldn't get struck by lightning.

Letting out joy filled laughs as I pictured the boy I killed only minutes ago, I stopped in my tracks as a van pulled in front of me screaming it's breaks.

Jumping back I panicked as the side door swung open with four guys running at me armed.

Pulling out my M9 I aimed and fried at the men.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Panicking as I missed I turned and booked it for the nearby alley.

"What the fuck is this!?" I asked myself as I heard them behind me.

"Don't let him get away!" Someone ordered as I turned the corner.

Pinning my back against the wall I waited as they neared the turn.

"Fuck...YOU!" I screamed as the first man came around.

Grabbing his neck I twisted snapping it to the left and as I saw the next pair of feet I pulled him down and twirled to the sidewalk tripping him up over my legs.

In force the third and forth were in front of me and aiming they pulled the trigger.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

"Oh hell no! HAHAHAHA!" I laughed as I jumped to the right taking the man's gun our from his hands.

In fear the guy behind him aimed and fired.

"BANG! BANG!"

Hitting his pal in the back as I pushed him into the shooter I continued to laughed as he toppled over dead.

Hearing another man behind me I smiled and ducked letting him miss his swing on the back of my head.

Quickly going around his back I took hold of his arm and pushed it into his side.

"AAHHHH!" The blade stuck into his skin and in joy I pulled up letting him cut into his heart.

With blood all over my new green suit, I pushed him onto the curb and walked to the last guy who was trying to get out from his dead friend.

Taking my foot to his chest I laughed and took out my knife from my back pocket. This was a small butterfly knife I had for eating.

Shaking his head he screamed.

"NO DON'T!"

Putting the blade in his mouth I tore it around his lips and cut around his head till the skin around his face came off exposing his teeth and muscles.

Blood filled the sidewalk as I put back my blade.

Checking each body I noticed each had something the same.

A red handkerchief.

"Yin huh?" I asked myself as I shook my head and continued my walk home.

As soon as I made it to the compound the men let me by and up to Hannibal's office where he widened his eyes at me with Wretcher.

"Hey boss!" I greeted as he stood up.

"What the fuck happened to you!? I asked for the money not for their lives!" Stated Hannibal as I laughed tossing him the handkerchief.

"I got the money, but the Yins seem to like me now!"

Looking over the proof Wretcher asked.

"What exactly happened?!"

"I left the store and got jumped by a van full of those cock suckers who were hired to come get me.

"Did they try and kill you?" Asked Wretcher as I nodded.

"Plenty. Don't worry boss their all dead."

"Why are the Yins after Black!?" Asked Wretcher as Hannibal looked up at me.

"I don't know, but you must be marked for death. The Yins had to have put out a contract for your head. Your a target they want to kill now and I'm going to find out why. You just wait here Black."

Nodding I watched with Wretcher as he left the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I nodded.

"No one has ever tried to kill me that way! I'm now a wanted hog with a bounty! I'm more then ok! I'm FUCKING FANTASTIC! They better send more then four next time though!"


	90. Chapter 90

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 90 – Back To Class**

**Shadow's POV**

Flipping back an forth on my lighter I watched the school bus drive by from my window.

I had a rough night sleep and to be honest I don't really even want to go. I guess on the upside I will miss first and second period thanks to Becket and whenever he decides to get here.

As the bus left my eyes I turned and went back up to my room.

Letting out my feelings with deep breaths I rested right back on my bed.

Looking around the small space I eyed myself with the nearby suitcase Decker gave me a long time ago.

Sitting up to get a clear view, I ran my hands over my eyes and got up to approach it.

Taking it in my right hand, I dragged it to my bed and tossed it on top.

Feeling it's metal with my left hand I smiled a little and went to enter the pass code.

"Six. Four. One. Nine. Click!"

The side locks popped and in some anticipation I opened it to smile widely.

As I reach into to grab it, the door was being thumped.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

In reaction I closed the case and set it back down next to my closet.

"Becket!?" I shouted as I entered my hall.

"Yeah! Open up!" He replied from the outside.

Going down my stairs and to the door I slowly opened it to see him standing there in a brand new get up.

Note Becket is a big hog but in the way if he flexed, the suit he was wearing might rip.

"What's with the suit?" I asked as he walked in.

"I have a meeting with the Ortiz Family today." He stated as I panicked.

"Wait what!? Why are you going to them!?"

"Relax Shadow." He begged as I took my crazy pills.

Heading for my stairs I followed as he said.

"I'm meeting with Don Ortiz on behalf of Don Issac."

"Why?" I wondered as he entered my room.

Taking a seat on my bed I stood in front of him as he smiled.

"We are going to attempt to make peace with them."

"How is that going to work?" I asked in confusion as he went into his pocket.

"Don Ortiz sent his Underboss earlier today to speak with us on his behalf."

"Who's the Underboss?" I asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Johan his name. A little creepy hedgehog might I add who has a knack for tailing people. Ether way he came to me today asking if Issac would accept peace with their family."

Listening as Becket took out his debit card, I noticed he was handing it to me. Taking it in my hand I continued to listen.

"Issac agreed and told him I was to go and make the signing."

"Why isn't Issac going?" I asked as I lowered my hand with his card in it.

"Cause peace is a great way to kill. Issac isn't that dumb to go himself."

"So he's risking your life instead?!" I questioned as he nodded.

"I'm his Underboss Shadow, so yes. I'm leaving after this to meet with Johan. Cause I'm sure Don Ortiz isn't coming ether."

Nodding I then asked.

"What's going to happen?"

Getting up Becket replied.

"One of two things will happen. One being the treaty is legit and we both sign off on peace between the families or two, someone gets crossed. If that is to happen Issac is prepared for war with Ortiz. Especially if I am to get hurt in the process."

"Do you want me to come?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Not what so ever. I'm taking only a few Capos and that's it. I can't risk your life, not now."

Nodding at his decision I looked down at the card.

"Take that on my blessing and find yourself a good suit for prom after school, ok?"

"Why are you giving me your money?" I questioned as he smiled.

"Cause that was the surprise."

Smiling I continued to stare at the card as he approached me.

Taking the lead again I followed as he asked.

"When is prom anyway?"

"In two weeks." I stated as he nodded.

"Going alone or you got a date?"

Lowering my head I replied.

"Alone."

"Ahhh you'll be fine. Try and pick someone up so at the least you get laid after wards." Urged Becket as I chuckled.

"Thanks."

Smiling Becket replied.

"Your welcome. I'll call later to ask how things went. In the meantime, bye Shadow."

Waving him off I watched as Becket got in his car and drove off down the road.

Looking back at the card, I smiled and shut my door.

"I guess I should get to school." I said to myself as I put the card in my wallet.

Grabbing my bag and keys I exited my house and went to my car.

Getting in the driver's seat I started the engine and pulled into the street.

"I hope this goes well."


	91. Chapter 91

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 91 – TV Report**

**Reporter Larry Mensan's POV**

"Late last night at the New York Mental and correctional facility an outbreak occurred between Police and convicts. Over half of the prison managed to break out of their cells and overthrow the guards manning their regular positions. No one knows of how the outbreak occurred or of how many men escaped into the nearby cites and towns, but police predict nearly two hundred people managed to escape. Most of which were rapists, murderers, and serial killers. Police made this statement this morning."

**Chief Official Henery Luction's POV**

"I lost over fifty lives as of last night! Including which were over thirty officers! Thirty officers! This act of terror will not go undone and all of these killers, all of these worthless men will be caught and will be dealt with in the name of vengeance for all the great men they killed! My officers will carry out this duty and will find and terminate all targets! I advise all families to stay in doors and not open for anyone! Schools will be canceled and actions will be taken! If you know any information on where any of these men are you are sworn to report it to your nearest officer of the law and if you are holding one of these men you will be arrested for it!"

**Reporter Larry Mensan's POV**

"As a reminder of the Chief, if you are holding or know any of these men please report it to your nearest officer. But back on track to today's story. These men must be apprehended and dealt with as soon as possible. And as a warning to everyone, if one of these men happen to confront you do NOT fight them or create anger among them, they are all known as killers and will hurt you. Let the police handle it and go on with your lives. This is Reporter Larry Mensan signing off."

**Shadow's POV**

Driving to school was a weird thing to do. I haven't ever thought to come back here during all that shit with Skinner. It kind of makes me glad to be given the life I have, even if all this shit is still going on. Maybe things will start picking up.

As I neared the school I widened my eyes hitting the brakes as someone jumped in front of my car.

My brakes made a huge screech as I just barely stopped in front of the guy.

Lifting my head to look up I widened my eyes to see Sonic there staring back at me.

"SHADOW!" He screamed in shock as I shouted.

"SONIC!?"

As fast as he is, Sonic entered my passenger side and shouted.

"GO SHADOW! GO!"

In complete confusion I turned the car around and headed for home with this half naked hedgehog next to me.

Looking back with the blue blur, I noticed a few officers who had just made it to the sidewalk where I picked up Sonic.

As they left our sights, Sonic sat back down and let out a huge gasp of air.

"Oh thank god I ran into you Shadow!" He stated with a smile as I asked.

"What the fuck is going on!? I thought you were in jail!"

Giving me a smile he replied.

"I broke out!"

"WHAT!?" I asked in shock as he ordered.

"Just get me to your place!"

Looking back at the road I drove all the way back and into my garage.

The second I parked the car I looked over at Sonic who was still breathing heavily.

"Alright tell me! How the fuck did you break out!?" I asked in fear as he looked over at me.

"Someone managed to get out of their cell during a change up and freed over half the cell blocks."

"So you ran!?" I questioned as he got out of the car.

"You out of everyone knows Shadow that I didn't belong there! I didn't mean to push Amy into that car!"

"I know but...!"

"But nothing Shadow! Listen I'm begging you here! Please let me stay here! Please!" Begged Sonic as I stepped into my house.

Following me through the door I stopped at the couch in the living room and asked.

"Are you hurt?"

Looking around his body Sonic gave me a nod.

"I have a few scratches but nothing serious, why?"

Taking his arm I led him to the stairs.

"If your going to be staying with me I can't have you bleeding over all my stuff."

Giving me a shocked look Sonic shouted.

"Your letting me stay!?"

Nodding I got him into the bathroom and down on the toilet.

Going into my cabinet, I took out my first aid kit and approached him on my knees.

"Where?" I asked him.

Looking at his chest Sonic pointed and said.

"There and I got some on my back."

"What hit you?" I asked as I got the disinfectant out.

"What can you guess? Bullets, blades, glass, anything people could get they used to stop us." Stated Sonic as I poured some on a rag.

"Where's your shirt?" I asked as I wrapped my free arm around his back.

In confusion of my touch Sonic replied.

"I lost it during the escape. Those fences are fucking sharp."

Placing the rag on his chest wound I looked up to see him unmoving.

"You lucky these aren't deep."

"The guards were bad shots Shadow I wasn't worried too much." Stated Sonic as I went for his back.

"Bend down." I ordered nicely as he bent down between his legs.

Placing the rag on his back, I wiped off the blood and cleaned the cuts as he asked.

"Are you really going to let me stay?"

Letting out a breath I replied.

"I don't know. Your wanted Sonic."

"And over two hundred other guys who killed five hundred people! The cops won't be looking for me! Just let me get some clothes and everything will be fine!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Sonic I don't think you can just go back to normal."

"But...!" Cutting him off with a bandage I said.

"You need to get out of New York."

"How?" Questioned Sonic as I thought.

"Leave that to me ok? Just...just relax and I'll...make you something to eat."

Giving me a surprised look Sonic said.

"I'm not use to you helping me."

"Yeah well nether I'm I so consider this a once in a lifetime thing." I urged as he chuckled.

"Thank you Shadow."

"Your welcome, but you do understand what you got yourself into, right?" I asked as he nodded slowly.

Finishing his wounds I helped him up and downstairs.

As we entered my kitchen, I sat him down at the table and asked.

"What do you want to eat?"

Giving me a flicker of the ears Sonic asked.

"Can you make hotdogs?"

Rolling my eyes I replied.

"Yes, but I ran out of chili so deal with ketchup."

"Awwww." Groaned Sonic as I got them out of the fridge.

"Don't you have school?" Asked Sonic as I nodded.

"Yeah, but like you I have my own problems to deal with. So I think now I should just skip."

Lowering his head as I got the hotdogs ready I asked.

"Where do you want to go?"

Looking at me in confusion Sonic replied.

"What?"

"When I send you off on your own. Where do you want to go?" I asked again as he just stared at me.

Putting the hotdog on it's bun I handed it to him and said.

"Just eat. I'm going to make a phone call. When I get back though we are going to figure this out."

Taking a bite out of his hotdog, I smiled and pulled out my cell phone.

"I can't believe this shit. I need the Don's help. Issac won't be happy though."


	92. Chapter 92

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 92 – One**

**Normal POV**

Sitting on the couch was the MENTAL convict Sonic the Hedgehog. Among him stood the no longer secret to him mobster Shadow the Hedgehog who stared at the other men around Sonic.

Shadow had made his call to his Don and to be most honestly surprised, the Don himself wasn't angry nor willing to fight this favor asked of him. He came in haste to be precise and stood in front of the blue hedge.

Among the Don of the Pharynx Family was his guards. All Capos. Big wolfs and Hedgehogs who have earned their bones to be where they stand today.

Sitting across from the blue blur the Don asked Shadow.

"What was his crime?"

Taking a seat next to Sonic, Shadow replied.

"Attempted murder."

Giving the blue hedgehog a nod Don Pharynx asked.

"I don't care if you meant too or not. I'm here to help my Associate Shadow. So tell me Sonic. Are you willing to make a few changes to be free again?"

Giving the most honest look Sonic replied.

"Yes sir I am."

Nodding Issac stood up and asked Shadow.

"We can't have him near New York. Where should we send him?"

Sitting up Shadow replied.

"Somewhere where the cops won't think to look and somewhere he can get off the radar for a while."

Nodding Issac added.

"I'm calling in to have his record wiped clean so it really won't matter with the cops. News doesn't spread far when I get involved. So as long as he's away from his friends and here where he is known, he should be fine."

Nodding Sonic asked.

"So I'll be able to go to back school?"

"No." Replied Issac as Sonic questioned.

"Why?"

"Cause then the police would know where to find you if your name popped up in the system out in who knows where, then this would be all for nothing."

Lowering his head Sonic let out a tear and quickly Shadow wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be fine Sonic. Just be glad you won't have to go to jail again."

Sniffling his head up, Sonic replied.

"I know, but I wanted to go to collage."

Nodding Issac replied.

"You can still have a great life. Listen."

Issac slowly approached the two hogs and said.

"I'll be nice here since it's for Shadow. I'm going to send you to L.A. I'll even chip in and get you a place. Shadow will be the only one who knows of this deal and is the only one you can speak to from here on, ok?"

Nodding Sonic smiled and replied.

"Thank you sir."

Patting his shoulder, Don Pharynx got up and replied.

"Your just lucky Shadow found you when he did."

"When is he going to L.A?" Asked Shadow as Issac looked back at them.

"The records will be erased soon. I'll call when the time is ready for him to leave. I would predict about three days. Can you hold him here till then?" Asked Issac as Shadow nodded.

"Schools canceled, so if I'm careful I can, but I would prefer not to take the risk with all my friends nearby, especially the girl who accused him of trying to kill her."

Nodding Issac ran his hand over his head and replied.

"I can take him in for the time if you want." He stated as Shadow shook his head.

"I would be most grateful sir."

"Then it is decided. Sonic your going to stay with me till your time is ready to go."

Nodding Sonic smiled and shouted.

"Thank you so much sir!"

"Don't thank me. Thank Shadow."

Looking at Shadow Sonic hugged him and said.

"I can't thank you enough Shadow! I mean for you giving me this chance and for helping me today! You won't regret it I promise!"

Hugging back Shadow replied.

"Think nothing of it. I'm happy I can help a...friend."

Giving Shadow the happiest look Sonic retracted and looked up at Don Pharynx.

"When can we go?"

Chuckling Issac replied.

"Now. Let's go Sonic. Shadow!"

Looking up Shadow listened.

"One." Stated Issac as Shadow looked at him in confusion.

Walking out the door with the blue hedgehog, Shadow watched from his window as Sonic stopped to wave goodbye.

Smiling Shadow waved him off and watched as they drove off towards the compound.

**Shadow's POV**

"One. What did that mean?" I wondered as Issac and Sonic left my eyes.

Ether way I'm glad I got him back on his feet. Sonic is a good guy and nothing breaks him. I believe he'll be fine after this week. As for me though. I need to go get my suit for prom. I can't believe I'm going alone. I have to watch as Amy dances with her boyfriend Frost.

Grabbing my keys for the second time, I walked my way into the garage and into my car. As the door opened and I pulled out, I noticed the buses rolling by to drop the now school free students off and home.

As I waited for the bus to drive by, I looked up out my window to see...Amy.

She was staring at me through her window in complete shock. I guess I can't hide it anymore. But at the least I can postpone it.

Watching as she most likely screamed for the bus to stop, I drove off towards the mall. If she is as persistent as I know her to be. She'll find me. Same as finding Sonic all those years ago. Maybe this time though. Her boyfriend will be there. I've been meaning to meet up with Frost again for some time.


	93. Chapter 93

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 93 – Misunderstanding**

**Shadow's POV**

"How does it fit?" Asked the lady as I pulled up my black suit jacket.

"Nice. Feels like it was meant for me."

Smiling the woman asked.

"Ready for the pants?"

"Yes." I replied as she handed me the black dress pants.

"Changing room is in the back." Pointed the woman as I nodded and went to try it on.

Shutting the door and pulling off my jeans I carefully pulled up the pants around my waist.

They felt cool on my legs. So far it wasn't bad for the money I was spending.

Black on black wasn't my thing and I think red would be too plain, so I decided to go with purple. It brought out the jacket. Along with a purple tie. I think I looked good. Too bad I don't really care. I'm not trying to impress anyone anymore.

Quickly taking it off and back on with my jeans I looked at the door to the changing room.

Walking back out to the counter lady I smiled and announced.

"Fits perfectly."

"Good. Now ahhhh here are the shoes sir." She stated as she handed them to me.

Taking them in my hands I quickly laid them out and slipped off my famous kicks.

Putting my feet inside the dress shoes I smiled and said.

"Perfect."

Nodding the lady asked

"Is this going to be your choice?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes. How much?"

Approaching the counter I watched the register as the price lit up.

"Eight hundred." Said the lady as I took out Becket's debit card.

"Here you are."

Taking it from my hand I watched as she paid it off and handed me back the card.

"Thank you for shopping with us today sir. Please have a nice prom."

"I will." I stated in lies as I turned to look for my shoes.

My eyes flickered in anger as I saw they were gone.

"Haha!" I laughed as the lady looked at me.

"You ok sir?" She asked as I replied.

"I'm fine. Have you seen my shoes?"

Shaking her head she replied.

"No, why?"

Ignoring them I replied.

"Nothing. Please can you wrap this all up for me?"

"Of course sir." She said in response as she took everything in the back.

As I was going to wait I made my out the store to find what I thought happened to them.

Amy had them in her arms and very slowly I smiled and approached her.

Stopping in front of her, I continued to smile as she looked down at them.

"I found them."

In a fake laugh I replied.

"Thank you. Now hand them over please."

Giving me my shoes back gently I put them on and went back to the store.

I don't think Amy was expecting me to just ignore her like that. She quickly ran after me as I picked up my suit from the lady behind the counter.

"Shadow?" She said softly as I walked by her.

Going behind me I continued to walk on as she tried to stop me.

"Shadow please stop!" She begged as I stopped in front of her.

Looking back I asked.

"What?"

"Where were you? Everyone thinks your dead."

"I went on a trip upstate."

"A trip for what? And why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked as I let out a breath.

Taking her arm, I pulled her over to a bench and sat down.

"I just needed some time alone."

"Why?" Asked Amy as I thought.

"Personal reasons. No ones business but my own Amy sorry."

"I understand that, but I don't understand why you didn't tell anyone and why you have a car all the sudden."

"As I said personal reasons and I got the car from the money I made over the years."

Staring into my eyes Amy then asked.

"Whats the suit for?"

"Prom." I stated as she widened her eyes.

"Your going?! With who!?"

"No one. I'm going by myself." I stated as she questioned.

"Why?"

"Cause I don't have a date." I stated annoyed as she replied.

"Why didn't you ask me?"

"Cause I know your with Frost and I don't want to get in the way of that now."

Lowering her head Amy asked.

"How did you know that?"

"When I was driving home I saw you at the park kissing."

"Oh." Replied Amy in sadness as I stood up.

"Yeah. Now I have to go. Bye Amy."

Widening her eyes, Amy jumped up and grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going!? You just got back!"

"Home!" I shouted as I tore my arm away.

"Shadow please don't leave because Frost!" She begged as I stopped to look back at her.

"I'm just confused is all Amy."

"Why!?" Asked Amy in confusion as I went silent.

Looking up into her eyes I replied.

"Cause I never knew you liked him."

Giving me an understanding look Amy replied.

"We've been together since middle school Shadow. He just hasn't been around too much to see me."

"So you were cheating on Sonic." I stated with anger as I began to walk away again.

"Sonic tired to kill me!"

"But before that!" I shouted as she looked away.

"Ok yes! I was, but as I said Frost wasn't there all the time! I couldn't help that!"

"So instead you went behind his back and began to go out with Sonic because you were bored?! I don't blame him for pushing you in front of that car!

"Shadow I...!" Cutting her off with my voice Amy listened in fear as I shouted.

"And even more so, you were hitting on me! Your one piece of work aren't you!? Just getting all the guys together! They call that a whore Amy!" I stated as she cried.

Her tears rolled down her small checks as I shouted.

"You have problems Amy! And before you can think of fixing them; you need to tell Frost so he can help you! Cause personally I don't care anymore! I'll see you at prom!"

Walking away in rage from the crying pink girl I listened as Amy screamed.

"SHADOW!"

Walking back to my car, I pulled away and made my way back home, the one place I like being.


	94. Chapter 94

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 94 – Love For A Demon?**

**Black's POV**

"Just relax." I begged calmly over the phone.

Nodding my head as I continued to listen I did happen to notice who was entering my room.

Hannibal shut the door tightly with Wretcher by his side and said.

"Black we know who...!" Raising my hand to get him to shut the fuck up, Hannibal nodded and went silent as I replied.

"Just take a few minutes to relax and get your mind off it. Your a tough girl, I know you'll be fine in the end. If it's that big of a problem I'll be more then glad to help out, so long as it makes you happy."

I wasn't surprised by the looks I was given from Hannibal and Wretcher as I tried my best to end this conversation.

"Alright I won't, but if something requires my attention I'm coming down there, ok?"

Letting a rare smile pass my lips I replied.

"I have to go now. If you need to talk you can call anytime alright?"

Nodding I hung up the phone and looked at my boss.

"What's up?" I asked as I stood up placing my phone back in my suit pocket.

"Who was that?" Asked Wretcher as I approached them.

"A girl who I met a few days ago. She's upset about some collage work and a few guys who are picking on her."

"So your her boyfriend?!" Questioned Wretcher as Hannibal smiled.

"Why is that so funny!? You think I don't deserve love!?" I asked in anger as they got defensive.

"Not at all! Just weird hearing you actually care about someone else." Stated Hannibal as I replied.

"I can when I want too! Now, what do you two want?!"

Wiping their faces Hannibal replied.

"I got in contact with Don Zarra. She informed me it wasn't her who ordered the hit on you."

"Then who was it?" I asked in confusion as Hannibal looked at Wretcher.

"Don Zarra and Don Hannibal went over the evidence and came to the conclusion that it was an inside job from the Yins themselves."

"You just said it wasn't her who ordered the hit!?" I questioned as Hannibal rephrased.

"It wasn't her, that's what I'm trying to tell you! Don Zarra found that it was a few of her soldiers who were against us that decided to take the matter into their own hands and come out here to try and set her family up."

"So I'm not marked for death?" I asked in a disappointment as Hannibal looked at Wretcher again for support.

"No. The men who attacked you were trying to start a war between the families, but now that their dead there won't be a problem like that again. Don Zarra approved it and said if anything like that is to happen again for whatever reason you have permission to come down and speak with her on the matter."

Nodding I relaxed and asked.

"So what now?"

Hannibal quickly replied.

"I have to go out and see the Governor for a few hours. Wretcher will be accompanying me to the meeting and for the time I need you and Damien to go out and handle a few people of interest."

"I thought we were done with hits?" I questioned as Hannibal let out a cough.

"I did too, when a few spooks came along to fuck with us."

"C.I.A?" I asked in confusion as he nodded.

"Two of them. Damien and you will be splitting up to deal with them."

"Won't the C.I.A jump us if we kill their agents?" I questioned again as he nodded.

"That's why your taking the red bandanas you stole off the guys you killed and planting it on the dead. That way the C.I.A will go after the Yins for it." Stated Hannibal as I laughed.

"Even in peace your trying to set them up?!"

Smiling Hannibal replied

"The Yins are right behind us and if we can fuck them up for a month we will have the chance to pull ahead for a bit. Got it?"

"Yes sir." I replied as I went for the door.

"Black!" Shouted Hannibal as I nearly left.

Looking back I asked.

"What?"

"You have a girl now, so don't get killed."

Smiling I replied.

"Don Hannibal?"

Staring into my eyes I said.

"I don't die."


	95. Chapter 95

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 95 – A Friendly Return of Old Friends**

**Shadow's POV**

Getting out of my car with my suit I stopped to look up.

In a haste I saw a hedgehog on a motorcycle who had his eyes set on me.

Putting my suit back down I shut the car door and approached the street where he immediately got off and tossed down his helmet.

Under the helmet was Frost. His red eyes looked like mine and he in force approached me.

"Hey Frost." I greeted as he pushed me back hard.

Nearly falling down I looked back up at him to see his anger.

"Who the fuck you think you are Shadow!?" He asked as I replied.

"That's one way to say hi after so long of not seeing each other."

"Well fuck! If I knew you missed me so much I would have bought you flowers you bitch! Now fucking tell me why you spoke that way to Amy!?" He ordered as I got back in his face.

"What way!?"

Placing his nose right in front of mine he replied.

"She called me about five minutes ago crying! Saying you called her a whore and that you were happy Sonic pushed her in front of a speeding car! That way you fucking asshole!"

Getting mad I replied.

"Do you even know she cheated on you!?"

"I do!" Replied Frost as I asked.

"And your not mad!?"

"No! Cause I fucking love her! I can forgive! You on the other hand went over the line! And what!? You just got back from your dumb ass personal problem vacation and decide the first thing to say to a girl who considers you a friend is to call her a whore!?"

"I never called her a whore dickhead! I said her cheating on you with Sonic with nether of you knowing about the other and to still be hitting on me, was a whore thing to do!"

"She hit on you!?" Questioned Frost in anger as I replied.

"She made out with me butt naked in a dressing room! I consider that hitting on me!" I stated as he clutched his fist.

"She didn't do that!" Shouted Frost as I shouted back.

"Then why don't you go ask her!?"

"Cause I don't believe she would do something like that!"

"She cheated on you with Sonic! What makes you think she wouldn't hit on someone ten times better looking then him!?"

Giving me a growl I screamed.

"You can be pissed all you want, but she's using you! Amy is a little two timer who gets what she wants with any guy she sees as good looking and has money to burn! That's why Sonic left her! He was being used so she could afford her prom dress! I bet now that he's gone she's trying to get you to buy it and you would have to be blind to do something like that!"

Going silent with only anger covering his face I stared at Frost as he slowly backed up.

Both of us remained silent and the second he reached his bike, Frost raised his right hand and pointed at me. Watching as he put back on his helmet I shouted.

"ASK HER!"

Giving me a pair of rage filled eyes, Frost drove off.

Letting myself calm down from that fight, I went back and took my suit from the car. As I shut the door I noticed some of my friends staring at me. Ghost, Dark, Conner, Marx. They must have been together walking around when they came across me and Frost fighting.

Ignoring them, I went back inside my house and locked the door.


	96. Chapter 96

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 96 – Is Frost Too Nice? Or Just Dumb?**

**Frost's POV**

Walking up the set of stairs I listened by the door as Amy sang. Her voice was so relaxing but I couldn't let that get to me. I had to ask her what Shadow had said to me.

Knocking on the door Amy looked over to see me.

"Hey babe!" She greeted in happiness as she wore her prom dress.

"Wow." I said in surprise as she smiled and asked.

"You like it?"

"I love it." I stated as she twirled herself around.

Watching as the dress flew around her cute legs I took her arm and kissed her directly on the lips.

Grabbing my shoulder as she kissed back I thought about my next move. This was just me coming along with shit, before I hit the main point.

Letting go Amy asked.

"What was that for?"

Feeling my side I replied.

"I missed you and you look so good in that dress."

"Awww, thanks Frost!" She replied with a blush as I asked.

"Can I ask you something Amy?"

Giving me a nod as she continued to work on her dress I sat down on her bed and tried to start.

"I just got back from seeing Shadow."

Looking at me Amy asked.

"How did it go?"

Giving confused eyes as my response I replied.

"Fine for the most part I suppose."

"Did you ask him why he acted that way?"

"I did." I replied as she flipped her quills up.

"What he say?"

Looking at the nearby stuffed bear, I took it in my arms and replied.

"He's upset."

"Why?" Questioned Amy as she turned to look at me.

"Cause you were with Sonic."

"That's a selfish thing to say of him." Stated Amy as I nodded.

"He's upset because you cheated on me with him though."

Looking to the side Amy replied.

"Oh."

Handing her the bear I added.

"He told me you were using him so that you could afford a dress for prom."

Looking down at her new dress Amy replied.

"Well he's wrong!"

"I know Amy! I know! But is that one of the reasons you were with Sonic?! For a dress!?" I asked wanting to hear Shadow was lying.

Giving me a smile Amy replied.

"Of course not! Shadow doesn't know what he's talking about! I was with Sonic because you were gone and I just felt alone. I wanted someone to be there for me."

Getting up, I hugged her and replied.

"So it's not true?"

Kissing my cheek she replied.

"Of course it's not true. I'm not that kind of girl Frost."

Feeling her dress, I was completely unsure still about what was true or not. Shadow has a point but Amy wouldn't lie or do that. I don't know.

Grabbing my arm Amy looked into my eyes and asked.

"What can I do to prove to you it's a lie?"

Wagging my tail, I gulped and replied.

"I...I...don't know."

Smiling Amy got close to my lips and whispered.

"Well I do. Now just relax."

Pushing me down to the floor Amy went back and continued to kiss me.


	97. Chapter 97

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 97 – Terms of Two Families**

**Becket's POV**

Sitting down at the table I watched as Johan paced thinking of his next move.

"We both know where our families stand, right?" He asked as I nodded with my Capos watching his Capos.

"The Pharynx Family and the Ortiz Family are at the bottom of the boards. We need this treaty to expand and develop." I stated as he came back to the table taking his seat.

"The Yins won't like this. Don Zarra is strict on her ideas of truth." Explained Johan as I went silent.

Johan stared at me with his dark brown eyes as I tried to think.

Johan was an Underboss same as me for the Don of his family. He's a creepy fellow for sure, but he gets what needs to get done when Ortiz wants its done. His Family color was tan. They base in west New York while our family bases East. They all wear suits marked in tan, same as all the families. Pharynx carries black. His quill color was as his eyes, brown. He looked like shit to compare it to. From what meetings I have had with him before he is twisted in the head, but sane enough to think. When in conversations he is calm and intelligent, but when in business he is as I said, twisted. Enough with him though, I need to focus on the task at hand.

"The Yins are too busy with the Marxist Family for the time being. We can operate this without their approval." I stated as he then asked.

"And what about the Linux Family? They are right in front of us. What do we do about them you suggest?"

"We cut them in on it. The Linux Family is too busy with the law to worry about us. Plus they get nothing from New York, so what could they care if we decide to exchange help with one another? I think as long as we inform Don Zeno of the treaty he will go along with it."

"Don Zeno is unstable, we all can agree on that. How can we trust he will approve of this?" Asked Johan as I thought.

Staring into my eyes I uncovered my mouth and replied.

"I can speak with him on both our behalf's. As long as it is ok with you."

Giving me a nod Johan replied.

"It might be for the best if we meet with him. When do you think we should set up this meeting?"

"I'm free this Sunday. How about then?" I suggested as he thought.

"Sounds good for me. I will let my boss know about it. You should speak with Don Pharynx on the matter then call up Don Zeno and ask for permission to come and see him." Stated Johan as I then asked.

"Are you going to come along? Or do you have a statement you wish of me to pass down?"

"I'm going to come along with you on the trip."

"Ok. Then it's decided. I will speak with Mr. Pharynx on it and I'd like to think you with Don Ortiz." I stated as he nodded shaking my hand.

"I will speak with him. Thank you for coming on such short notice."

"No, thank you Johan. I will call you as soon as I get word back from Don Zeno."

"Alright Becket. Have a nice day. Don Ortiz and I will be waiting for your call."

"You too. Goodbye."

Nodding me off with my men, I walked back to the car and shut the door.

"Back to the compound." I ordered my driver as he replied

"Yes boss."

I hope Don Zeno will be good for this meeting. He does have a habit of denial.

**I know this can get confusing with all the names and such with all the families so please, if you are confused go to my profile page and read up on what I just posted on Ace of Spades. It should clean up any if not all confusion. If you have anymore questions please ask me via Private message.**


	98. Chapter 98

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 98 – On The Line**

**Amy's POV**

Putting my dress away in it's bag, I watched from the window as Frost drove off to find Shadow. He was hoping to set things straight with him.

As I thought about the matter I could only feel guilt.

"Am I really this much of a bitch?" I asked myself as I looked up in the mirror.

"I don't remember ever being this way back when I was younger. Now to be honest I hate it. Ok I do admit in using Sonic just for my dress, but Frost can't think that. If he does then he might think I'm doing the same to him which is...sort of true. But he has so much money now after his parents died what does it matter to spend some on your girlfriend's prom dress? He was just trying to make me happy. I don't see a problem in helping the effort of making that become real. Plus I'm the only thing he has left besides his sister. I don't think I'm using Frost. I do love him yes, but...but I don't know! I just wish Shadow could see that. I know he's mad too, but that's only because he knows! What do I do!?" I wondered in my head as I shut my dress away in the closet.

The worst of it all is I still like Shadow and he is most likely still mad because I cursed him out over the phone a while ago, which come to think I still haven't apologized for in any way possible.

Sitting down on my bed I thought about anything I could do to prove to Shadow I still care.

As I looked between my legs at the bed sheets I noticed the teddy bear Frost had dropped on the floor. Picking it up I smiled and had an idea!

"That's it!" I shouted as I grabbed my car keys.

Heading for the door I had a plan. Shadow's too cute and adorable on the inside to ignore what I will do for him!

**Frost's POV**

Knocking on Shadow's door I waited and listened as his footsteps came from behind it.

Opening it up to see me I started this fun talk off.

"Hey Shad."

"What do you want?" He asked in a hint of anger as I replied.

"I know your mad but hear me out when I say this ok?"

Moving aside from the door, I walked into his house and looked at him as he pointed behind me.

"Sit." He urged as I nodded getting on the couch.

Standing in front of me giving me a weird stare I ignored it and started.

"I think your wrong about her."

Instantly he chuckled.

"What?" I asked as he got his bearings.

Taking a seat across from me Shadow replied.

"Is that really the truth? Or are you just blind still?"

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion as he reached for my head.

Moving back I asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Let me see." He begged calmly as I let him touch the top of my quills.

Staring at the top of his hand as he felt around in my quills I asked.

"What are you...!"

As he pulled out, I widened my eyes to see Amy's pink quills in his hand.

Giving me a large smile and flicker of his neck he remained silent and waited for me to say something.

"There is a perfectly good reason for that!" I stated as he then asked.

"Is there?"

"Yes!" I replied as he then questioned.

"Did you ask her?"

"Yes!" I replied as he then asked.

"And what did she say."

"Said you were lying! And that the only reason she was with Sonic was because she was lonely while I was away upstate!" I replied as he then nodded and asked.

"Did you buy it right off the bat? Or were you conflicted?"

Looking around then back at him I replied.

"I...I don't know! Listen! What you said makes perfectly good sense and all, but I don't think...!" Cutting me off Shadow said.

"You don't think correct. You let her control you. You do feel there is something wrong going on in your relationship, but you buy into her lies and let her continue to be herself."

"And what's that?!" I asked in anger as he chuckled.

"Don't turn this back on me! I'm trying to help you here!" Stated Shadow as I then asked.

"How!?"

Tossing the quills in my face he replied.

"She was trapped! You had her about to admit it and she decided to give you what every fucking guy would want from such a pretty girl! She fucked you so that you would buy it! You did fuck her and I'm sure that's not the first time! You need to control yourself and be straight with her! Ask her again and don't let her seduce you!"

"I can't!" I stated in confusion as he shook his head.

"You know something is wrong Frost and I know your not stupid!"

"Why do you care so much!?" I asked in a lost tone as he stood up.

"Cause I care about you and I like Amy myself. I'm not afraid to say that to you now. I love Amy, I do! But you just need to set her straight. If you don't you won't be happy. And when you do find out it will kill you. I'm sorry Frost. You know me as being real and truthful to anyone. I'm only trying to help by helping you."

"Shadow...I know you are, but it's just something I don't think she is capable of."

"She cursed me out over the phone a while back telling me never to talk to her again. That was after she made out with me in the dressing room at the mall. She is capable of it. You need to see this Frost and fast."

"How?" I wondered as he picked me up.

Guiding me to the door he replied.

"I did all I could Frost. It's up to you what to do. I can't control you. If you want to keep going the way you are then that's your choice, but please try to see through her. She's not a bad girl Frost. She's just confused. She doesn't know anything about love yet. You have to find out why."

"What happens then? I mean when I do?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Then you decide what's best for you two. Ether way you will be a better person after this."

"She's all I have left Shadow." I stated as he nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry, but the truth hurts Frost."

"Would you date her?" I asked in curiousness as he thought.

"I would if I could. I wanted too the day she kissed me. But now I think she needs to understand what she is doing is wrong and then, and only then will I be able to accept her. But for that to happen you need to act."

"I have to go upstate this Friday Shadow."

"So?" He questioned as I replied.

"If I do find what you say is true and if anything is to happen while I'm gone. Will you tell me? Even if it's about you?" I begged as he stared into my eyes.

"I will. Your one of my best friends Frost. Just please help yourself."

Nodding, I stood still as he shut the door.

Now left with questions I wondered on what to do next. If Shadow is right then maybe it's best me and Amy aren't together, but I need to find out if it is true.


	99. Chapter 99

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 99 – One Call Is All It Takes**

**Shadow's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Rolling my eyes, I walked down my stairs once again to get the door, but this time to surprised and caught off guard.

Amy stood there with a giant teddy bear. It was brown and fluffy from what I could see of her being engulfed by it's size.

"Amy?!" I questioned in laughter as she shouted.

"Hi Shadow! Look what I got!"

"I see it! Why!?"

Pushing it into my arms she replied.

"Cause I wanted to say sorry for what I did."

"And that is?" I asked as I put the bear down inside my house.

"When I called you last month."

Nodding I continued to listen.

"I didn't mean any of it."

"Then why say?" I asked as she quickly replied.

"Cause when we were talking; Sonic walked in and I got scared so I pretended you were hitting on me to make him think we weren't flirting."

"So it was a lie." I stated as she replied.

"It was! I didn't mean it Shadow I swear!"

"So you found the biggest stuff bear in New York and decided that would make up for it?" I questioned as she smiled.

"Well what do you want!? I can't find a hedgehog stuff animal that big!" Stated Amy as I smiled.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked as she smiled widely.

"Really?"

"Why not? Better then keeping you outside if we are to talk about this kind of thing." I stated as she walked by me.

I had to do this.

"Let's go to my room." I suggested as she smiled and asked.

"Where is it?"

"First door on the right." I replied as she made her way up.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Frost's number.

In speed I put it in my back pocket and made my way up to find Amy sitting on my bed.

"Nice room Shadow." She commented as I smiled.

"It's ok."

"Whats the case for?" She asked as she looked at it by my closet.

"It's from my vacation." I stated as I heard Frost answer.

**Frost's POV**

Answering Shadow's call to me I asked.

"What's up?"

He didn't respond but I did hear a familiar voice.

"So how can I make it up to you Shadow? I didn't mean to make you hate me." It was Amy!

Staying on my bike that I had to park on the side of the road I continued to listen.

"Amy it's not that simple. Do you understand what your doing to Frost?" Asked Shadow as I shut my eyes.

"I'm not doing anything to him Shadow."

"So why cheat?" Asked Shadow as Amy must have got closer, cause her voice got louder.

"Shadow come on! You know I care about Frost!"

"So why cheat on him with Sonic?" Questioned Shadow as I waited for an answer.

"You know I can't afford a prom dress." Stated Amy as I gulped.

"So you were using them for their money?" Asked Shadow as Amy replied.

"It doesn't matter Shadow. I love Frost, but I love you too."

My heart snapped and I felt my tears raising.

"Amy you can't love me. You don't understand yet what love is."

"Shadow I do understand what it is."

"Sex and lies isn't love!" Shouted Shadow as I cried softly.

"But it's a start." Stated Amy as I heard a very familiar noise.

They were kissing. I could hear their lips.

Suddenly the phone got muffled and I heard a moan. It was Amy's.

My tears dripped onto my bike as I heard Shadow say.

"You can't do this Amy."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Cause your with Frost. He loves you and your the only thing he has left."

"That's his fault not mine." Stated Amy as I tossed my phone into the street.

As my anger consumed me, I heard the smash of my cell getting ran over by an oncoming car.

Placing my hands on my eyes I cried heavily as Shadow just proved to me what he said was true.

"I didn't even get to ask her myself! How did she even get to his house so soon after I just left!?" I asked myself as I picked up my helmet.

Putting it back on my head, I wiped what was left of my tears and said to myself.

"I can't do this! I need to confront her! NOW!"

Spinning my bike around I drove in front of the oncoming cars and broke into the parallel line.

"I hope to god Shadow keeps her there for a bit longer!"


	100. Chapter 100

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 100 – I Write Too Much**

**Black's POV**

Sitting down at my table I watched as people ordered their food for lunch. To be honest I'm hungry. I could go for something.

"Waitress!?" I shouted as one caught me and came right over.

"Yes sir? Would you like to order?" She asked kindly as I flipped through the menu.

"Ahhhh do you have anything like a steak for lunch on this menu?" I wondered as she replied.

"No sir, I'm sorry we don't serve steak till dinner."

Going into my pocket I pulled out my wallet.

"I can pay for the special treatment this once." I stated as I handed her a fifty.

Smiling she took the money and replied.

"It will be out as soon as possible! What way do you want it done?!"

"Medium rare." I replied as she wrote it down.

"Any sides?!"

"Ahhhh, corn and a baked potato." I replied as she nodded and wrote it along with my steak.

"Alright sir, I'll get the chief right on it. It will be out as soon as possible." Stated the young girl as I smiled.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all sir." She replied as she ran off towards the kitchen.

Resting back gently, I stretched my head to the side to see my company walking in.

Getting my space clear and hers, I smiled and stood up.

"Over here!" I shouted at her as she smiled.

Walking over to me was the one and only Don Zarra. She was a wicked woman. A dark blue hedgehog with a gorgeous body that has killed many men before her, some like me. She had dark brown eyes that made her look deep and menacing. Standard outfit for her was a red latex, skin tight top and long red and black leather, skin tight pants. She also wore the fingerless black gloves known from her hit squad and she had sharp teeth that are said to scare you shitless if she happens to smile at you. Don Zarra is a great leader for her family and the Yins wouldn't be the Yins if she wasn't Don. Zarra is a conversationalist. She gets her way through words and if that doesn't work she sends Tip after them. Tip is her Underboss, I'm sure I'll see him soon.

"Hello Black." She greeted as I moved her seat out for her.

"Awww thank you." She said in a surprised tone as I smiled pushing her in.

"Where's Tip?" I asked nicely as I sat down across from her.

Fixing her top she replied.

"He's out speaking with Don Hannibal about some important matters I need dealt with."

Nodding I began to look around.

"No Security?" I asked as she smiled.

"I wanted this to be more like a date then a meeting."

Giving her a chuckle I replied.

"So you know what I'm going to ask then?" I assumed as she nodded.

"I do, but how about we order first?"

Giving a smile I then asked.

"I'm getting the steak."

"Oh! They have that this earlier?!" Questioned Don Zarra as I replied.

"I had to put it in special."

Giving me a seductive look Don Zarra replied.

"Aren't you a gentlemen."

"Don't give me too much credit there. I'm not usually this nice." I stated as she nodded.

"I heard the stories."

Staring into her engulfing eyes I asked.

"What kind of stories?"

Sitting up showing her firm breasts she replied.

"The one's that make me curious."

"Like?" I asked as she thought letting out a little breath.

"I don't really know how to explain it. The kinds of stuff I hear and see from your work makes me...scared. They make me weary of you. They show me what kind of a guy you are when it comes to this type of work." Stated Don Zarra as I nodded seeing the waitress coming.

She came at us with no respect. Not surprised. She's too young to know of the Don in front of her.

"Here are your drinks." She stated as she set them down in front of us. She must have seen my...date walk in and decided to take her own course of action. Saves my ass when it comes to ordering her steak.

"Thanks hon, but I'm afraid I'm going to need another steak dinner." I stated as she looked at the Don.

"Is this your date?" Asked the waitress as I looked over into Don Zarra's eyes.

Giving me a smile I replied.

"Yes."

Smiling the waitress ran back off to set the order.

As I looked down at my pants Don Zarra tapped in front of me with a fork. Immediately I looked back up.

"You have some balls huh?" She asked as I smiled.

"I do, and as you said. This isn't a meeting as much as it is a date."

Laughing under her breath Don Zarra replied.

"I like you Black."

"Really?" I questioned as she replied.

"Yeah. I do. Why would you question that?"

Sitting up I replied.

"I don't hear that too much from women."

Sitting back Don Zarra replied.

"I can't imagine why. Your sweet when it comes to things other then work."

"That's just it. All the girls I see and talk with are in the middle of said "work." I stated as she nodded her head in approval.

"So you don't have a girlfriend Black?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes ma'am."

Just smiling Don Zarra went silent as I asked.

"What about you?"

"Who me?" She asked in surprise as I nodded.

"I haven't found the guy that can handle me yet. I mean Tip is ok, but he doesn't know how to do anything but snort coke."

Nodding I quickly asked.

"What about outside the Family?"

Now blushing a little Don Zarra replied.

"As I said...I haven't found that guy yet."

Letting a rare blush pass my cheeks, Don Zarra didn't even look and said.

"Looks like our food is here."

The waitress quickly sat the plates down and shouted.

"Please enjoy!"

"We will." I stated as she walked off.

Looking down as Don Zarra attempted to cut her steak, I took action and moved in.

"Allow me Don Zarra."

Now in complete shock she let me move her plate away and in a careful haste I began to cut her food.

"Please Black. I can do it myself." She stated as I smiled.

"I'd rather be a gentlemen then let you think I'm an asshole."

"I never thought that." Stated Don Zarra as I laughed.

"Because I cut your steak. Here."

Handing her back her plate, she smiled and said.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now how about we start talking a little?"

"Haven't we?" She questioned as I smiled again and replied.

"We have but not about what I'm here for."

"And what are you here for? Besides the dinner date with the head of the Yin Family?"

Swallowing a piece of my steak I wiped my mouth and replied.

"I wish to know why your men attacked me once again."

Staring into my eyes Don Zarra quickly replied.

"My soldiers are under trained due to the large amount we have in the Family, same as your Family as well I'm sure."

Shaking my head I replied.

"The Marxist Family is kept in check by Don Hannibal very well. We haven't had a problem with attacking another Family since the Ortiz incident back in October."

Lowering my head as I went to take another bite I heard.

"Then why did Don Hannibal set my Family up against the C.I.A?"

Widening my eyes slightly I looked up into her sharp smile and replied.

"To make sure your Family didn't bother us and our movements for the next month or so."

Now caught off guard Don Zarra replied.

"To be honest I didn't expect to be told the truth."

"I'm not going to hide it. Don Hannibal even knows you would find out sooner or later."

"So he just wants the Yins to back off so his Family can remain on top?" Questioned Don Zarra as I nodded.

"Too bad I'm afraid. The C.I.A is on my payroll along with the U.S Army. They didn't buy a word of it and are coming to arrest Don Hannibal as soon as he leaves for the airport.

"What are they going to hold him for?" I asked in seriousness as she smiled.

"Two counts of murder and organized crime. As soon as he's arrested they will be able to take the Family down."

Running my hand along my chin I then asked.

"Is there anyway of making sure that gets stopped before that happens?"

Smiling Don Zarra replied.

"I don't know. Guess we will just have to wait and see."

Giving her a faint look I replied.

"Then back to my problem. Why are your men after me so bad?"

Taking another bite of her steak Don Zarra replied.

"They think killing you will prove they deserve a place among my throne, and to be honest if they did manage it I would be surprised, but I know it's really just because they want to fuck me."

"As in?" I questioned as she chuckled.

"They want my pussy Black."

Looking away she added.

"It never will happen, but I guess it gives them something to fight for in my Family."

"Well I need them to lay off. I can't work with a target on my head, and to be most honest I will kill anyone who comes after me without a problem. I would hate to lower your Family's numbers."

Nodding Don Zarra replied.

"I know you will and I have no problem losing dead weight these days."

"So are you just going to let them continue?" I asked as she shook her short blue and black tipped quills out of her eyes.

"Not at all. I already found the source of who's been leading them and I have my Capos out handling him as we speak."

"So I'm not marked for death?" I asked taking my drink as she smiled.

"I wouldn't mark such a gentlemen on that list. If anything I would love for you to come work for me."

"I'm sorry Don Zarra I...!" Grabbing my hand she said.

"It's just Zarra to you Black."

Blushing I continued.

"I'm sorry...Zarra but my loyalty lays with Don Hannibal. You understand I'm sure."

"I do." Replied Zarra as I nodded looking at the waitress.

Quickly she ran back over.

"Can I get you anything else?" She wondered as I nodded.

"Do you have ice cream?" I asked as Zarra gave me a lick of her lips.

"Yes. What flavor can I get you?"

"Is chocolate fine with you?" I asked Zarra as she smiled.

"That would be great, please."

Smiling the waitress replied.

"I'll go grab that for you two."

Nodding as she ran off for the dessert, I looked back into Zarra's dark eyes and asked.

"What do you plan on doing after this?"

Staring at my chest she replied.

"Ahhhhh, I planned on going back to my compound. Unless you have something different in mind."

Feeling a purr coming along that I haven't let out since I was a teenager I replied.

"I do."

Leaning close to my face Don Zarra asked.

"Can you tell me?"

Leaning in myself; close enough to smell her scent I replied.

"I can."

"Then say it." She urged as I reached across the table for her hand.

Taking her left hand in mine, Don Zarra let out an infamous purr and gripped between my fingers.

"It involves...you and me...!"

"Oh yeah?" Replied Don Zarra as I nodded.

"What are we going to do?" She asked next to my lips as I let out a hot breath.

"Anything you want."

Moving closer she replied.

"I can do a lot."

"Show me." I begged as I gently placed my lips on hers.

Tightly gripping my hand Don Zarra let my tongue go inside her mouth and gently tilting her head to the left I smiled and stood up from the table.

"How about we skip out on the dessert?" I asked as she moved her quills away.

"Let's." She agreed as I still held her hand tightly.

As we went to leave the waitress stopped us.

"Sir you have to pay!"

"That fifty I gave you is more then enough to cover it." I stated as I held open the door for Zarra.

Leaving the waitress in stupidity Don Zarra escorted me to her bike.

"Wow. The Don rides?" I questioned as she smiled helping me on back.

"I ride more then bikes Black." She replied with a smirk as I felt aroused below.

Hitting the gas Zarra took me someplace no one would bother us. As far as we both cared a hotel room on the top floor was the best we could think of at that moment, but god when we got there did it get fun.

"Come on now!" She begged as we ran through the hall to our room.

Her skin tight clothes drove me wild. A feeling that I really never feel for who I am.

Unlocking the door, I grabbed Zarra by her waist and turned her into my lips.

She was a rough one. "Purrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Running her hands along my face, my green hat fell right to the ground and in seconds did I feel the touch of her beginning to get off the jacket.

Retracting from my lips, Zarra undid the buttons and pushed it off my arms.

Feeling horny as ever, I immediately took off the white dress shirt and went back to tasting her tongue.

"Mmmmmm!" She moaned as I kissed her back into the wall.

Gently pulling up her top I began to kiss her neck.

"Don't stop!" She begged as I tossed it to the floor next to our king sized bed.

Feeling her breasts in my hands as I continued to please her, I felt her undo my belt.

As it landed next to me, I undid her zipper showing her black thong.

Quickly Don Zarra let her pants fall and moved fast enough to fling them to the side with her left foot.

Seeing her curves below, I smiled and watched as she undid my dress pants.

Letting them slip under my feet, I pressed my lips along hers and picked her body up with my strength.

"Wow your strong Black." She stated as I laid her down on the soft bed sheets.

Kissing her neck and making my way down with my hands, I slipped off her thong and replied.

"I know."

Smiling she gently lowered my boxers and asked.

"Can you handle a Yin?"

"Only if you can handle a devil." I replied as she purred.

As soon as those words left my mouth Zarra took what was hers placing it between her legs.

As her moans and my heat escalated through the room I realized I was fucking the Don of the Yin Family. My worthless father would be proud.


	101. Chapter 101

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 101 – Am I Worth This Cheat?!  
**

**Shadow's POV**

Having Amy on my body kissing me with her clothes still on thank god I opened my eyes at the sound of the front door being banged on.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

"What's that Shadow?" Asked Amy as I sat up.

"Someone's at the door. Just stay here, I'll be right back."

Smiling Amy laid back on my bed and watched as I left the room to get the door. I had a feeling who was there.

Opening the door I laid my eyes on the once blind boyfriend.

"Move Shadow!" He ordered as I grabbed him by the neck.

"Shhhhhh!"

"What are you doing!?" He asked in anger as I covered his mouth.

"If you go up there and blurt this out to her you will never have the chance to at the least remain friends. You need to act like this is a serious conversation and get her to tell you herself." I stated as he asked.

"But you just let me find out?!"

"Because so even if she denies, you still know the truth. Now just chill out and act like someone said she was here because you were worried. You were out looking for her and you want to know what she is doing here with me. I'll pretend if I must but get her to talk."

Giving me nod Frost broke out from my grip and shouted.

"Where is she!?"

Smiling I replied.

"Up in my room! Why!?"

Pushing me into the wall he screamed.

"Amy!?"

Following him up my stairs I ordered.

"Stop Frost!"

"Fuck you Shadow! Where is she!?"

"In here!" I stated as led him into my room where Amy waited scared.

"Frost!?"

"There you are! What are you doing here with him!?" Asked Frost as Amy tried to find words.

"We were just...!" Frost cut me off screaming.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole! What were you doing with my girlfriend!?"

"Nothing!" I replied as Amy added.

"Yeah Frost, nothing!"

"Then why are you here and not home!?" Asked Frost as Amy pointed at the giant bear.

"I came to apologize to Shadow for before!" Stated Amy as I nodded at Frost.

That much was true at the least.

Going silent Frost looked at Amy and immediately she went to him.

"I didn't do anything with Shadow Frost. I swear."

Looking at me I gave him a look to start it off.

"You just got done telling me that you were done cheating on me with other guys."

In shock Amy replied.

"I wasn't cheating on you!"

"Amy?" I said in sadness as she gave me a trapped look.

"Ok I did kiss him!"

"Why!?" Asked Frost as I waited for her answer to the question.

"Cause...cause I can't control myself!" Stated Amy as I stared at her tears.

"I'm sorry Frost! It's just I like both of you!"

"Amy? You can only pick one! It's ether me or Shadow or none of us at all!" Stated Frost as I stared into Amy's eyes.

"Frost I love you believe me!"

"But you love him too!? Shadow was right! You really don't know what love is!"

In shock Amy replied.

"I do!"

"Amy! I've been so good to you and I took care of you that whole time you were hurt! I payed for your dress! I gave you love and what do I get back!?"

"Frost please!" Begged Amy as Frost screamed in her face.

"You still go behind my back and with my best friend! I could handle it once with Sonic, but not Shadow!"

"What are you saying!?" Asked Amy in tears as Frost looked at me.

"If you care about him so fucking much then be with him! Cause I'm done!"

Amy instantly shot her at him in shock and screamed.

"BUT FROST!"

"But nothing Amy! I gave you everything! My LOVE! My CARE! And all you want is my MONEY! You have problems that I can no longer deal with! I thought I could trust you and it seems I can't anymore!"

"Frost please don't!" Begged Amy as she touched his arm.

Pulling back Frost ended this.

"I think it's best we see other people."

In utter shock of the words that left his mouth, Amy stood still as he went for the door.

Crying her eyes out loudly Frost stopped and looked back at her.

"I'm not saying it's over Amy. I still love you, but until you work out your problems we can't be together."

Nodding with a complete broken heart Amy backed into me and I hugged her.

Giving me a nod of approval I watched as Frost left leaving Amy in my chest crying her eyes out.


	102. Chapter 102

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 102 – It's Not Love, Just Lies.**

**Hannibal's POV**

"Hey Wretcher?" I said in a low tone as I remained at my desk.

Picking his head up from the papers he was going through for my trip to Vegas he asked.

"What's up boss?"

Running my hands through my quills I asked.

"Where's Black?"

Giving me a confused look he replied.

"Black told me he was out with Damien."

"Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" I shouted as someone at the door interrupted us.

Looking back at Wretcher as Damien walked in I said.

"Guess he lied."

In complete loss Wretcher asked Damien.

"Where's your brother Damien?"

Raising his shoulder Damien replied.

"Hell if I know. Why? Is he missing?"

"Seems so." I replied as I looked back at Wretcher.

"I'll give him a call." He stated as he took his cell off his leg.

"You do that and when you get a hold of him, tell him to get his ass back here now."

Nodding, Damien and I waited as it must have went to voice mail.

"Nothing." Stated Wretcher as I took a moment to think.

"You think the Yins got him?" Asked Wretcher as Damien and me shook our heads.

"My bro doesn't let some pussies like that touch him." Stated Damien as Wretcher waited for me.

"Agreed. If anything Black touches them."

**Black's POV**

"Don of the Yins. I can't fucking believe it."

Resting my head on the pillow along with the fearless woman known as Zarra, I continued to gently run my fingers through her quills. Her breaths that she let out after every strand, ran across my naked chest as she toyed with my back.

"That was amazing Black." She stated as I smiled.

"I could say the same." I replied to her as she looked up at me with her dark brown orbs.

"I wish we could go for seconds."

Staring at her breasts and running my hands to her sides I asked.

"Who ever said I'm not good enough to go for round two?"

Letting herself purr under my chin she felt further down again.

"Then prove to me you can."

Kissing her directly on the lips, Don Zarra moaned and grabbed the back of my head.

In a soft and slow motion, I got back on top of her tight body and placed myself back within her warmth.

Letting another moan out, Don Zarra grew confused as I didn't move.

"Don't tease me like this Black." She begged as I kissed her.

"I'll move once you do something for me." I stated as she licked her lips feeling my butt.

"What do you want?" She asked as she gripped.

Letting myself purr again I replied.

"Call off the cops and let my Don go."

Giving me a playful look she then asked.

"What's in it for me?"

I knew what she wanted.

"I'll move and if you beg I'll let you have all of me."

In shock she asked.

"All of you?"

Kissing her softly and gently pulling back I replied.

"Every last drop."

Staring into my eyes Don Zarra slowly reached over for her phone that rested on the nightstand along with mine.

Watching as she put it between her chest, I smiled as she dialed a number, placing it to her ear.

"Hey it's Zarra."

Hearing a faint reply I grabbed her butt as she tried not to moan.

"I'm calling...because of the thing we have planned tomorrow."

Listening closely I heard a male voice as she nodded her head.

"That one, yes. Call it off will you?"

I could probably guess the guy on the other line replied. "WHAT!?" Cause Zarra replied.

"I said call it off! That's an order! Unless you want me to kill you and your family!?"

The man lowered his voice and staring into my eyes she replied.

"It's ok. Thank you."

Hanging up her phone and placing it back on the nightstand, I asked.

"How did it go?"

Smiling and wrapping her arms around my neck she replied.

"Consider it as if it never existed."

Gently kissing her lips I smiled at my success and said.

"Then now it's my turn to give you what I promised."

Purring into my ear as she dragged my head towards her I began to move my body.

**Hannibal's POV**

"Are you sure you have no idea where your fucking brother is!?" I asked Damien again as he nodded.

"He told me he was going out for a bit. Nothing else boss."

Looking back at Wretcher I ordered.

"Call him again!"

Dialing his number I kicked back and waited for a response from my missing Underboss.

**Black's POV**

"Ughaaaaa!" Moaned Don Zarra as I could only feel heat steaming off us.

As some sweat rolled down my forehead I heard my phone go off once again.

Zarra had her eyes shut at my power and taking my phone from the nightstand I looked to see it was Wretcher.

With a smile I rejected the call and put all my speed back into the woman below me.

**Hannibal's POV**

"He rejected the call boss." Stated Wretcher as I put my head back.

Staring at me I replied.

"Fine. Let's just wait and see if he comes back."

"Are you sure? I can look for him?" Stated Wretcher as Damien added.

"He's my brother Hannibal. I can find him easily."

Shaking my head I replied.

"Both of you are staying here. Black will come back soon and when he does we will find out what he was doing that was so much more important."

Giving me nods, the two of them sat down and waited as I tapped my pen along my desk.

Black is playing with fire. Whatever he is doing better be more important then his life.

**Black's POV**

Tightly grabbing her underside I shouted.

"I'm close Zarra!"

Taking my head she ordered.

"Stick by your promise and give it to me Black!"

Shutting my eyes tight and exposing my teeth I released my promise into her.

Don Zarra moaned extremely loud as I let out huge breaths along the sheets next to her head.

Hugging me tightly she said.

"Thank you Black."

Nodding I replied.

"Thank you Zarra."

Smiling she kissed my lips and whispered.

"Better hope I don't get pregnant, otherwise I think you'll have to come and be with me."

Thinking deeply at what I did I replied.

"I can managed if it comes to that Don Zarra."

Smiling Zarra kissed me deeply and said.

"I think we should both get back to our separate Families."

Taking myself out of her I replied.

"Don Hannibal is going to want to know where I was. What should I tell him?" I asked as she fixed her quills.

"I'll clear that up with him don't worry. Now get dressed. I'll take you back to the Marxist Compound."

Smiling I got back in my suit and thought about what might happen considering I did give her a lot of me.

Me getting Don of the Yins pregnant. That would be something. A devil's child.


	103. Chapter 103

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 103 – Now What Do I Do?**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy rested on my bed still upset from the break up. I remained next to her, but just like in the beginning I have no clue what to do considering I never had experience with a girl before.

As she snuffled and groaned I thought it best to start by placing my hand on her shoulder.

In reaction Amy lost her tight ball form and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry." I stated as she sat up into my arms.

Hugging me really confused my head. I guess I was doing something right.

"Thank you Shadow." She replied in a sad moan as I asked.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I've been with Frost for so long and I have to still live with him until he finds a place. It's going to kill me seeing him no longer in my life."

"He still loves you." I stated as she nodded.

"But I have problems."

"Problems that can be fixed." I replied as she stared into my eyes.

"How can they be fixed? I was cheating on him for three, nearly four years and now I went behind his back once again with you."

"That doesn't make you a bad person Amy. Your still young."

"We're the same age silly." Stated Amy as I smiled.

"Not up here sniffles." I replied as I touched her forehead.

Letting a faint laugh pierce through her sadness I continued.

"Anyway. The first step to fixing this Amy is accepting that your confused and made mistakes."

"But I...!" Cutting Amy off with my hand I said.

"No buts. Do you still Love Frost?"

"Yes." Replied Amy as I then asked.

"Do you want him back?"

"Yes." Replied Amy as I then said.

"Then we need to get you square. I may not be the best but I can help you wherever you need it. I'm there for you. You know that right?" I asked as she looked at my hand.

"I do Shadow." She replied as I then moved her chin towards me.

"Then start."

"But how?" Wondered Amy as I thought.

"It's difficult."

"But you just said we could!" Shouted Amy as I replied.

"We can, but it's not that easy."

Looking down Amy then asked.

"Shadow do you think I'm a slut?"

"Excuse me?" I questioned as she looked up.

"Slut? Whore? Bitch? Worthless?" Asked Amy as I took her hand.

"I think your lost. You need someone to show you what it's like to truly be loved."

Staring into my eyes she moved closer.

"But who will do that for a worthless bitch like me?"

Leaning in I replied.

"I will."

Taking hold of my head, Amy kissed me and gently I kissed back. Slowly she toppled me over and holding her back, I began to kiss like I never kissed before.

As we kissed I felt something inside touch me.

"I think Amy is going to have a chance. She just needs to help herself."


	104. Chapter 104

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 104 – Where The Devil Stands**

**Black's POV**

Don Zarra got me back to to the compound. I don't think Hannibal was expecting me with her though. He sat behind his desk as I shut the door to his office.

"Sorry for keeping him out Don Hannibal. I didn't think you would be so concerned." Stated Don Zarra as I looked over at my brother who gave me an awkward look.

Staring back at him, I watched as he nudged his head towards Don Zarra who was in front of me.

Nodding back he moved his mouth to form the shape of words.

For the best I could make of it, I think he was asking what we did.

"It's ok Don Zarra, but do you mind telling me what you did that was so important?" Asked Hannibal as I continued to stare at my brother.

Moving my lips like he did I tried to reply. I had a feeling he would like it.

Giving me a wide open stare, I smiled as he looked at Don Zarra who began to respond to Hannibal's question.

"My men have been on his case for the past few days and with my permission he called and asked to set up a meeting so that we can work out the problem. I assure you things have been resolved Don Hannibal."

Looking back at Hannibal, I waited as he looked back at me.

"You should have told me about this Black. You know better."

"I'm sorry sir. I just felt that it was my life on the line and I wanted the meeting with Don Zarra here to be as formal as possible."

"I would have sent protection with you Black." Stated Hannibal as I quickly replied.

"That's not formal sir. Having the feeling of Capos at the table changes things. Don Zarra agreed and even she came without protection to our meeting."

Looking back at the Don, Hannibal asked.

"Is that true Zarra?"

Nodding she replied.

"Yes Hannibal. I agreed and I'm a woman of my word, you know that."

"Where was the meeting?" Asked Wretcher as Don Zarra looked back at him.

"Black took me out to a restaurant and we ate over the meeting. You have a gentlemen on your side Don Hannibal." She stated as she looked back at me with a smile.

Smiling back I got all crazy looks from my family.

Catching his composure Hannibal replied.

"Well I'm glad the two of you are ok. I was getting worried. Thank you Don Zarra for clearing this up and bringing him back." Thanked Hannibal as he stood up to shake her hand.

"The pleasure was all mine Hannibal, I assure you. Now if you don't mind I must go. Goodbye." Replied Zarra as she turned around for the door.

Hannibal just nodded as she stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Goodbye Black." She said nicely as she kissed my cheek.

Blushing I replied.

"Goodbye Don Zarra. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Black. You too." She stated with a red face as she opened the door leaving me with my shocked brother and my really confused Don.

"I'll be going too boss." I stated as I turned.

"Hold up!" Ordered Hannibal as I stopped wiping my red face.

"Come here!" He ordered as I turned and approached him.

About three feet from him, I stared into his eyes as he asked.

"What was that?" In response I replied.

"What was what?"

"That!?" He shouted as he pointed at the door.

"It was nothing." I replied as he got in my face.

"Don of the Yin Family! Our rival! Just kissed you! What did you do!?" He asked in a really serious tone as I looked at Damien who was waiting to hear me actually say it.

"Black! Tell me now! What did you do?" Asked Hannibal again as I stared into his eyes once again.

"I took her out on a little dinner date and pulled a few strings along the way." I stated as he then asked.

"What strings did you pull?!"

"She found out about the C.I.A set up and the feds were coming to arrest you at the airport tomorrow when you left for Vegas. I got her to drop it and saved your ass and the Family's! And don't you dare say I didn't, because we all know if you were to get stung we would be in some shit! So yes DON HANNIBAL! I did take her out for a little food! I did chat her up! I did make nice! And I did what I had too to protect you! That's where I stand right now in this family!"

Giving him a dead stare, I watched as he pulled off with Wretcher's help.

"You can go Black." Stated Wretcher as Hannibal remained silent.

Turning for the door I walked out hearing my brother behind me.

As I went back to my room, I heard Damien ask.

"You didn't! Did you!?"

Opening the door I replied.

"What do you think?"

Shutting it behind him Damien replied.

"I think you fucked her! But you tell me!?"

Sitting on my bed I replied with a nod.

Instantly my big brother came to the end next to me and asked.

"You didn't!?"

"I did." I replied as he laughed.

"You had sex with Don Zarra?! Oh my fucking god! What the fuck were you thinking!? Hannibal will kill you if he finds out about this!"

Smiling I replied.

"I saved the family doing that Damien. Plus she wanted me."

"I think your giving yourself too much credit." Stated Damien as I shook my head.

"I'm telling you, she asked for it."

"What was she like?" Asked Damien as I thought; getting laid back on my bed.

"For being a demon herself supposedly and for only being three years older then me, she was like a virgin."

Laughing at my response I hit his shoulder and ordered.

"Don't you tell anybody about this."

Nodding my brother replied.

"Just between me and you little brother. Dad would be proud, you know that?" He asked as I chuckled.

"I did know that. Worthless piece of shit. Just like mom."

Nodding Damien got up and asked.

"I have to head out and collect some more payments. You want to roll along?"

Getting up I replied.

"I could go for some fun."

"Didn't you get enough from queen Yin?" Asked Damien as I laughed.

"Shut up asshole."

Laughing his way through the door Damien and I both got outside and into a car. As he drove I thought about Zarra. Something weird was happening in my chest. It felt like I was being gripped by the heart and for some reason...I miss her.


	105. Chapter 105

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 105 – I Can Only Try**

**Shadow's POV. The Next Day.**

"What do you mean your leaving!?" Asked Amy as she talked with Frost over the phone.

I sat back on my couch and scratched my ears as she asked.

"But what about prom!?"

Scratching my ears felt good. "Ohhhhhhh!"

"I know we can't go together! But it's just the thought that you would be there!" Stated Amy as I laid back continuing to scratch my itch.

"Can't you go after prom!?" Asked Amy as she turned to see me.

Moving my leg like a mad dog and purring like an over dramatic cat, she smiled and went back to focusing on Frost.

"Can you at least say goodbye?" Asked Amy nicely as I rolled off the couch landing on my back.

Looking over at me, Amy tried not to laugh as I moaned.

"Ohhhhhhh! Right there! Yeah! Ohhhhhh!"

"Can Shadow come?" She asked as I moved to scratching both my ears at once.

"OHHHHHHHH! Oh god! There we are!" I moaned in bliss as I began to feel the itches going away.

"Well be right over." Stated Amy as she hung up the phone to stare at my pathetic position.

"Are you done silly?" She asked as I purred a little.

"Just a little more!" I begged as I gently rubbed the tips.

Laughing at me, Amy sat down next to me and began to rub them for me.

Ohhhhhhh!" I moaned as she smiled.

"Frost is leaving to go back upstate with his Aunt. He wants to say goodbye before he leave."

In a purring joy I replied.

"Why is he leaving?"

Gently squeezing my ears, Amy replied.

"He wants to help out with his parent's will. His Aunt begged him to come and be with her considering he was the last one to see them."

"Is his sister going?" I wondered as she gently let go of my ears.

"Yeah. He's going to miss prom too." Stated Amy as she lowered her head.

Sitting up I replied.

"I know it's hard, but remember he doesn't have much left in his left ever since they died. Let him go and enjoy the last moments he has left with them."

Nodding Amy hugged me tight and slowly I got her up on her feet.

"I know, but I always dreamed he would be there with me." Stated Amy as I nodded in approval.

"I'm really sorry Amy. I know it meant a lot, but just try and enjoy yourself. After that we can figure out what to do, next ok?" I asked her as she looked up into my eyes.

"Ok, Shadow. I'll try."

Your a good girl Amy. You just need to let some things go, no matter how hard it is." I stated as she nodded her cute quills.

"Come on. He's not going to wait forever." I stated as we left the house.

Getting into my car we quickly drove down the road to Amy's house where Frost was already setting his bike for the road.

He stopped as we pulled next to him and getting out slowly I helped Amy forth to his body and watched as he hugged her softly.

"I'm sorry I have to go Amy." He stated as I smiled.

Hugging him as if he was not coming back Amy asked.

"Are you sure you can't make it?"

Looking down at her head Frost replied.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Listen though, I'll be back as soon as possible. I won't miss graduations."

Nodding I then asked.

"Where you going?"

Letting Amy go Frost replied.

"Up to Jersey with my Aunt. I'll be staying at her place till the whole thing with the will is over."

Slowly watching as he opened his arms, I smiled and gave him a quick hug goodbye.

"You take good care of her, ok?" He begged as I patted his back.

"I will Frost. You have my word."

Patting back, Frost looked over at Amy.

"And you be good. I want nothing but the best for you Amy. You have a great guy now making sure you get back on track. And As far as I'm concerned, Shadow is the only guy who I trust to be with you. Don't hurt him please. For me." Urged Frost as Amy smiled.

"I promise I won't do anything Frost." She replied with happiness and a quick tear.

Hugging her again, I watched as he gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm holding you to it. Goodbye Amy."

Wiping her face, Amy replied.

"Bye Frost. I'll miss you."

"Me too." Replied Frost as he got on his bike.

"Bye Shads."

"Bye Frost." I replied as he started up.

"I'll be back! I promise!" Shouted Frost as he pulled into the street.

Waving him off into the sun, I looked at Amy as she hugged me tight.

"You ok?"

Shaking her head Amy replied.

"Yeah. Can we go do something now?"

"Anything you want." I stated as she began to hold my hand.

"Let's see if our friends are up to anything." Replied Amy as I unlocked the car.

"I wanted to talk with them anyway. Best check Raptor's place. I bet their up using his pool." I stated as she got in.

Starting the engine, I quickly backed up and smiled into Amy's beautiful green emerald eyes.

Smiling back into mine, I made it out onto the road and began the short drive to Raptor's house. I think I could use some time away from all this stress.


	106. Chapter 106

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 106 – Let Him Go Or Force To Stay**

**Hannibal's POV**

"He did save the Family so to speak Hannibal." Stated Wretcher as he tried to talk me through Black's response from before.

Not responding to his questions or comments I just stared forward and watched as Black entered. It had been a few hours since our talk.

"Hey boss." He greeted as I nodded at him.

Shutting the door with his brother behind him I asked.

"What do you two want?"

Giving each other looks of who would ask me the question, I waited with Wretcher as Black stepped up to the plate.

"We need to go up to New York next month and we wished for permission."

Not wanting to respond to this, I watched from the corner of my eye as Wretcher quickly took it over.

"Why do you need to go?"

No longer focusing on me, I waited and listened.

"Personal business." Stated Damien as I just stared at black who stared back.

Unable to respond; Wretcher tried to come up with the next move. It's not like we can force these two to tell us their business. Wretcher knows that.

Nodding Wretcher sat back down and asked.

"For how long?"

"Only a few days." Stated Black as he looked back at me.

"I don't know boss. It's your call." Stated Wretcher as I looked up again at the two brothers.

"Can I trust the two of you won't interfere with the Pharynx and Ortiz Families?" I asked as they both nodded.

"It won't be a problem Hannibal." Replied Damien as Black continued to stare at me.

"What about you Black?" I asked as he slowly opened his mouth.

"Nothing will happen sir." He stated with a fierce tone as I nodded my head.

"Do you know what day your leaving?"

Quickly Damien replied.

"First Monday of next month."

Looking at Black I said.

"I trust you won't make trouble when your down there and thank you Black."

Giving me a confused look Black replied.

"For what?"

Sitting back I replied.

"For putting the Family first."

Just staring at me I ordered the two brothers off. God knows what they are going to do, but I keep my word. I won't send a tail. I won't try and stop them. I will let them go. Maybe I can relax knowing they are together...maybe not, on second thought.

**Black's POV**

Walking with my brother I asked.

"Do you have any clothes for the trip?"

Shaking his head he replied.

"I have them in your room. We'll pack later this week, ok?"

"Ok." I replied in sadness as I began to walk the other way.

Stopping in his tracks Damien asked.

"Where you going?"

"I just want some time alone. I'll be back before dawn."

Watching me walk off, I gently got by the guards and out to the corner of the Compound. It was one of the only spots the guards didn't check when on patrol. I needed that privacy.

Sitting on my butt next to a few boxes and crates we had stored with upcoming weapon shipments, I pulled on my pocket till my cell dropped out onto the grass.

Taking it in my hand I tired to remember the number.

As it came back to my head, I hit call and listened to the ring go off in my ear.

"Ring! Ring!"

"Ring! Ring!"

"Ring! Ring!"

Tapping my hand and foot on the ground beside me, I widened my eyes as it stopped and I heard her voice.

"Hello?"

**Don Zarra's POV**

"Hello?" I answered as I had to pull my bike to the side of the road.

"Hey, it's Black Zarra." I heard his muscular voice reply as I sat back on my seat in a seem of surprise.

"Hey. I'm almost back to my Compound in L.A. What is it?" I wondered as he took a few breaths to think.

"I...I just...I just wanted to hear your voice."

In shock I widened my eyes and leaned over my handlebars.

"Is that so?" I asked as he replied.

"I just feel weird. Something told me to call you."

"You miss me Black." I stated as he questioned.

"I miss you?"

With a nod he couldn't see I replied.

"It's a natural feeling Black. I miss you too."

Hearing a faint laugh from his side, I blushed and waited for him to say something more.

Not getting much I began to think if I was his first.

"Hey Black?" I started as he replied.

"Yeah?"

"Just so I know. Was I your first?"

Going silent I added.

"It's ok if I was Black. I think it's special. Was I?"

"Yeah..." He replied as I then asked.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend Black?"

Hearing a movement from his body, I waited as he replied.

"No. I was never considered good enough for anyone."

Smiling I replied.

"Well they were wrong. Your a great guy Black. You just need to show it more."

"It's just not who I am to show all that." Stated Black as I nodded seeing the sun going down.

"I know it's hard to be something other then what people see you as, but it's possible. You don't have too now, but I hope to see it when we meet again."

"Hopefully that is soon." Stated Black as I laughed.

"I hope so too. Listen Black. I have to go. It's getting late. If you want we can talk tomorrow, ok?" I asked as he slowly replied.

"Ok. I'll miss you..." Those words came with problem. I don't think Black is use to this kind of thing.

"I'll miss you too. Bye Black." I replied as I began to pull the phone away.

"Bye Zarra."

Putting my phone back in my pocket, I refocused on the road and continued my journey home with the black hedgehog all over my mind.


	107. Chapter 107

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 107 – I'm a Hedgehog, Not a Dolphin**

**Shadow's POV**

Sitting next to Ghost and Raptor as the girls took a swim, I sunbathed as Raptor and me didn't speak. It was really weird knowing we were both together through that shit with Dreil and Kreil. I'm sure he's affected by it somehow.

"So how was your trip Shadow?" Asked Ghost as he sat up to look at me.

Blocking the sun with my left arm so I was able to see him I replied.

"How did you know I was away?"

Shaking his quills to the back of his head Ghost replied.

"Word got around when you got back. So how was it?"

"It was decent. I missed being back here though." I replied as Raptor stared at me.

"I'm sorry about your grandfather Rap." I stated as he widened his eyes.

"What?" He questioned in confusion as Archer approached us covered in water.

"Your grandfather." I replied clearly as he quickly panicked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Nodding Archer asked.

"How did he go? Must have been age right?"

Shaking his head Raptor replied.

"Heart attack."

"Are your parents ok?" I asked as he nodded.

"Their working on the will and are too busy upstate to care about me."

"Do they ever care?!" Asked Archer as Raptor laughed.

"True. They never cared. One reason I'm the way I am. I raised myself and now look. I'm one of a kind with friends like you guys." Stated Raptor as Alicia shouted from the pool.

"AND GIRLS!"

Smiling; we all laughed as Raptor replied.

"And girls!"

Watching as Amy smiled at me, I smiled back and went to look at Archer who was drying off his head.

"How's you and Rayne?" I asked as he looked up at me.

"Going well. Turns out we have a lot in common."

"Like jerking off?" Asked Dark as he arrived with Shade from the back gate.

"No asshole!" Replied Archer as Dark and Ghost laughed.

Getting up, I hugged him and asked.

"Come for a swim?"

"You know it. But your coming with me."

"You know I don't like to swim." I stated as he smiled with all my friends.

"Don't be a pussy Shadow! Just jump in!" Ordered Raptor as I laughed.

"Your not getting me to go in there!"

"Even if your girlfriend is all wet and begging you to swim with her!?" Asked Amy as most of my male friends began to feel jealous. Except Tails.

Blushing I replied.

"Maybe I can make an exception. This once though!"

Holding out her arms, I quickly took off my shirt and walked towards the pool.

Just as I was about to causally enter the water Archer pushed me from behind.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! SPLASH!"

Going down to the bottom of the pool I listened closely as I heard their laughter.

As my head came up I couldn't see. My quills have made their way before my eyes.

As I attempted to shake them off I felt a touch.

As the light broke through I smiled to see Amy there.

"Better?" She asked as I helped move the rest away.

"Much." I stated as Archer watched from above.

"Just wait till I get out of here! Your next!" I shouted as Amy took my arm dragging me to the corner of the pool.

"Why we over here?" I asked as she placed her hands on my shoulders.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" I wondered in response to her touch.

"Can you hold your breath long?"

In confusion I replied.

"Yes."

"How long?" Asked Amy as I thought.

"I'd give it at least two minutes."

Smiling she then asked.

"Can you do me a favor then?"

"What kind of favor?" I wondered as she felt my chest.

My friends watched as she replied.

"Can you give me a ride around the pool?"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"I'm not your boat!"

"Oh come on Shadow! It will be fun!" Shouted Amy as she gripped my ears.

Going lopsided because of the feeling of how nice it felt to have my ears rubbed I shouted.

"Only once!"

"Yay!" Screamed Amy as she jumped on my back.

My friends laughed and watched in happiness as I began to swim around the corner.

Amy's hands held onto my chest and her breasts pushed on my back as she shouted for me to mush.

"Your lucky I'm even doing this!" I stated as she replied.

"Take me under!"

"I'm not a dolphin!" I stated in laughter as she pushed down on me with her small weight.

"Go under! Please!" She begged as I looked back at her.

"What do I get for it?"

Smiling Amy kissed me gently.

"More of that if you do a good job."

Blushing as Archer ordered for me to make dolphin noises, I quickly gave him the finger and dived down under the water with Amy still slightly above.

I listened to her joy and childish laughter as I held my breath.

Going for a minute straight I grew tired and quickly grabbed onto her back.

I heard Amy panic above the water as I gently began to pull her down with me.

Kicking me and grabbing my ears in force, I stumbled my grip and quickly forced my way up to her head.

Laughing as I showed my face, I quickly took her shoulders down.

"NO SHADO...! SPLASH!"

Dunking her down with everyone laughing in tears, I held my ground as Amy grabbed my waist with her claws.

"Owww! Owww! Stop girl!" I ordered as she forced me under with her.

Opening my eyes through the warm water, I stared into her green eyes as she moved in to give me a deep underwater kiss.

Kissing back I panicked as a red stream got between our eyes.

Pulling back from her lips I jumped out of the pool to see she had cut me with her claws.

Archer just laughed with the rest of my male friends as the girls treated the wound.

"I'm so sorry Shadow!" Stated Amy in laughter as I was being hugged by her arms.

"You think your funny huh?" I asked with a smile as she replied.

"We'll if I'm not then who will be?"

As I went to reply to that, we all stopped at the sound of the gate being pushed open.

Looking as Blaze ran through with a red face, we all widened our eyes as Silver came through naked.

"GIVE ME MY SWIM TRUNKS BACK BLAZE!" He demanded as we all laughed.

Blaze was dying. We all were. Silver was all red and embarrassed as she tossed them in the pool.

In reaction Silver didn't waste time. He jumped right in for them and quickly put them back on. The best part is Silver doesn't know how to swim!

Watching as he flopped and flailed in the water I quickly got up to where he was.

"I'M DROWNING! HELP ME SHADOW!" He begged as I replied.

"Silver it's only three feet!"

Stopping at the response, Silver quickly looked around to see he was touching the bottom.

"Oh...ahhhhhh...you saw nothing!" He stated in laughter as Blaze and Archer hugged each other in tears.


	108. Chapter 108

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 108 – The Linux Family**

**Becket's POV. The Next Day. Thursday.**

Waiting for our pass inside the heavily guarded Compound, Johan who was the Underboss for the Ortiz Family asked what we had planned on doing. Don Zeno is I hear just as nasty as Don Hannibal up in Boston. Though I have heard of a worse fellow. Can't remember who it was though. All I remember is that he works for The Marxist Family. Ether way I told Johan to remain calm considering we have rarely ever done business up here in L.A. It was new for us. I hope this goes well.

Slowly as time passed one of the Linux guards approached our driver in his blue suit and body armor and said.

"You clear to enter."

My driver quickly rolled up his window and proceeded inside. The Linux Compound was no joke. From what I know about this Family they are overprotective of their base of operations and are extremely hostile. No thanks to their leader Zeno who kept everything in check with his Capos and Underboss Ozo.

Don Zeno had a nice place for his Compound up here in L.A. It was placed near the resorts he owns near the beach. That way he can maintain his stranglehold over the Yins who have been gunning for that business for years now.

His Compound being a massive two story mansion along with the treatment of neighboring buildings and plenty of towers for his snipers, Don Zeno made sure all entrances were guarded with top notch gear. Most of his weapons were stolen from the Yins. Simple to say a handgun won't take them down anytime soon.

As our limo pulled to the front of the beautiful white Compound we were immediately asked to give over any weapons. All I had was my knife compared to Johan who carried a .357 Magnum. As soon as we were cleared clean the guards escorted us on a leash to the man himself.

As we neared his office I could feel the stories I have heard of this man. Don Zeno has had his own bath of blood with the Yins since the fall of their beach rackets. God from what I heard it was a blood bath. Zeno could have done worse I know it but he's smart. He knew taking the fight to the Yins would lead to war. Two thousand on one thousand isn't his game. That's why I respect Don Zeno. He knows when to quit and say he won.

Opening the door to his office, we were quickly ordered to sit down in the chairs they had placed in front of the desk. As I took my seat I asked.

"Where's Don Zeno?"

As his guards watched us over with their M4's the one replied.

"He's out for a minute."

I knew not to ask for more unless I wanted to get shot.

As they continued to watch us, Johan placed down his briefcase next to mine and asked.

"What's the plan?"

Going into my case, I took out my prepared folder and set it down on the desk.

"I'll do the talking first. Let me start by presenting the information we have and you can then ask for the support to the cause."

Nodding Johan relaxed in his seat and waited along with me.

Johan is a good Underboss, but he's young. Ortiz places too much faith in him, but I won't judge him. He's too shaky and nervous, but capable. He just better keep his cool.

As I thought about the next step the door opened behind us.

Looking back I rested my eyes on Don Zeno.

Zeno is a completely ripped wolf. Took his training seriously before he became Don. His fur is a Dark Black, like Shadow's. He also wore the red eyes of death. Pure blood color. Zeno also posses a huge scar on the side of his right cheek. He got it during a fight with Don Zarra last year during the beach days. Since then he has tried to kill her, but Don Zarra is insane. She has a secret to her power. She may look sweet and hot, but she is a killer. Never told anyone how though, but the thing about Zeno was his claws. Don Zeno kept them sharpened at all times. He prefers to rip his victims to death. They have killed my men I assure you, but I'm not here for revenge. Not yet anyway.

"Becket." He started in a hugely fierce voice.

"Don Zeno." I replied as he nodded staying at the door.

Zeno was a mass murderer don't get me wrong, but even murderers have respect. I make sure to show it to him, considering he did nearly kill me last time we met. Don't ask, let's just say it involved the Yins.

As he stared at me; his Underboss walked in. Ozo was a fox. Tall for his species. I believe six foot. He had his short gray coat of fur along with a crazy pair of black streaks he got from birth along his face. Said to me a long time ago it was a birth defect. He's fine with it though. Says it's like having six toes.

I forgot to mention the Linux Family keeps loose on dress code. They always pack blue. That was their color. Blue.

You could wear suits and coats if you wanted, but up here near the beach most wore dress shirts or T shirts. Don Zeno wore black dress pants and most of the time along with it wore a blue Havana dress shirt. If you need a reference go watch Scarface. Looks like Tony Montana's.

Ozo just kept formal. Black pants and a blue T. He liked being relaxed and comfortable. I don't blame him in this heat.

"We ready?" He asked as he stopped to look at me.

"Becket?" He questioned as I stood up.

Giving me a good look Don Zeno asked.

"So your here to tell me about this plan?"

"Yes sir. I am." I stated as he nodded letting me approach him.

Gently sticking out his hand, Zeno replied.

"Good to see your still in one piece. I heard some jail break happened up in New York."

Shaking his hand I replied.

"The cops are handling that. Kids are still out of school, but we have enough problems to deal with. Can't let some criminals stop us."

Giving me a wicked smile Don Zeno let go of me and went for his seat behind the desk.

Ozo gracefully hugged me. We use to be best friends. Till Zeno and me got into that brawl.

"Come on." I urged as he nodded going for his place next to Zeno who asked.

"So I hear The Pharynx Family and the Ortiz Family are looking for a truce. So why come to me? This is a New York operation anyway." He stated as I handed him the folder.

"It's mostly a matter of respect sir. Both the families wish to make sure this is a good move along with your benefactors." I stated as he then asked.

"My benefactors? So this means I get something out of this?"

"We need someone in L.A to offer us weapons and influence. The Yins will not open their doors to us and you are the last resort so to speak in this deal." I stated as he then asked.

"That depends on how much your paying and for what?"

Taking out the last page in the folder he handed it to Ozo who announced.

"Five hundred assault rifles. Two thousand handguns, Eight hundred SMGs. Two hundred grenades. Is this for only the Pharynx Family? Or both?"

"Both." Replied Johan as I nodded to Don Zeno who then asked.

"How much are you offering for the weapons?"

"The Pharynx Family is willing to go ahead and put one million on the table for this along with the next six months of shipment costs." I stated as they looked at Johan who went through his papers.

"The Ortiz Family can offer basically the same amount for the business except we need it for a full year."

Nodding; Zeno looked at Ozo who whispered into his ear.

"I can say this right now, Pharynx has a deal, but Don Ortiz is going to need to add an extra five hundred if he wants a year of returns. No deal otherwise."

"Why does Becket get it then?" Asked Johan as I bit my tongue so Zeno wouldn't cut it off because of the back talk.

"It's that or go fuck yourself! No deal kid! Now ether go back to Ortiz and get the money or we'll just work with the Pharynx Family! Your fucking choice!" Shouted Don Zeno as he stood up to get Johan scared.

Standing on my feet I said.

"He'll figure it out with the Don. In the mean time. I need to ask if your Family Don Zeno is with or against the treaty I sent you yesterday."

Sitting back down in his seat, Zeno took a look over at Ozo who nodded.

"Our family is all good with it Becket. We have no interest in New York, so what could our Family care? We have enough with the Yins to deal with." He stated as I looked at Zeno for approval.

"Becket you know my answer. Do what you want and keep my Family out of it. I'll supply you but if I hear one word of backstabbing for ether of your Families, I will be coming down their and having a nice chat. Got me?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yes Don Zeno. I understand. Thank you for your time."

Giving me that look once again, Zeno and Ozo shook my hand and escorted both Johan and I out. As we got back our weapons, Johan got in the car and waited as Zeno got me to look into his eyes.

"I still remember last time. Don't make me regret this forgiveness."

"Is that what this is?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Your damn right Becket. Your damn right."

Giving his red eyes a dead stare, I slipped into the car with Johan and began to exit out of here.

"That was crazy!" Stated Johan as I shook my head.

"That wasn't crazy. That was just normal with him."

Giving me a confused look, I looked back to see Ozo staring at me.

Giving him a wave goodbye, I watched as the Compound gate shut and we turned back onto the private road.

"Now just to call up my brother. I'm sure he'll want to know things went smooth. For our Family at least." I said to myself as I got out my phone.


	109. Chapter 109

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 109 – Keeping It Mafia**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy finally managed to go on home yesterday after the fun at the pool. I was sad to see her leave me so soon, but I needed the time alone. A girlfriend can be time consuming.

I just woke up I'll have you know, and I don't know if all you get a shower right when you wake up, but I do, because being a smelly hedgehog isn't my preferred thing to be in the morning.

As the water ran its way down my body and I swam my hands through my quills, I tried to think of what to do today. School is canceled till prom because of the jailbreak and all my friends are going to be home. I'm sure I can think of something, or maybe I'll just wait and see what happens. Maybe they'll invite me. I do need go over the suitcase in my room.

As I opened my eyes to see the stream of water hitting my head, I smiled and gently reached for the nob.

As the water came to a stop, I jumped on out and began to dry off. Upon exit though I noticed my phone had gone off and I missed two calls. One from the bank and another from Becket.

Taking my Samsung Galaxy into my hand I gently hit recall on the Becket's missed call.

Quickly wrapping the towel around my lower half, I opened the bathroom door and went into my room.

"Hello?" Answered Becket as I looked for clothes.

"Hey Becket. Sorry I missed your call, I was in the shower." I stated as he quickly replied.

"It's fine. Listen Shadow, I just called because Issac wants me to keep you up to date on things here."

"So what's up?" I asked as he took a breath.

"I took a trip to L.A earlier today and had a meeting with Don Zeno, leader of the Linux Family. We made peace with Don Ortiz and set up a weapons line with Don Zeno for one million dollars. We should get our first shipment within the next week." Stated Becket as I asked.

"So our we cool with both Families or just Ortiz?"

"As far as I see it, we are with just the Ortiz Family. Don Zeno wants nothing to do with us, but he will supply us so long as we pay." Replied Becket as I then asked.

"What does this mean for New York?"

"What it means Shadow is that both families will now control it fairly. Don Ortiz has agreed to it and we will be helping each other out so to speak."

Nodding I took a breath and quickly got in some underwear.

"It will be good for us Shadow. I don't make crap deals with Families." Stated Becket as I quickly replied.

"I'm sure it will be good, but I'm just worried is all. I don't trust Don Ortiz."

"Nether does Issac, but we can't break the trust. They have too. Issac will not sacrifice our good name for them." Assured Becket as I slipped on jeans.

"Anything else Becket?" I wondered as he replied.

"Your prom is in a week or so and Canver is still not leaving till the end of the month, so after the prom you'll be moving in on him."

Shaking my head I then asked.

"Did you or Issac come up with anything for me?"

In a sound of relief Becket replied.

"Yes. For us to get you with Canver, Issac set up a deal between the gang. You, Wreak, and Chains, along with a few others will head to the deal and get him to expose himself. Then kill him."

"Are you sure it will be him coming?" I asked as he let out a breath.

"Issac is one hundred percent sure he will come. Canver has never work with men like us and will be there to settle terms. Just make sure once your there...you kill him. Make sure he is dead and make sure all of you come back. Issac will keep you informed, I just gave you the majority. Expect more later this week. Until then Shadow please enjoy yourself. And don't get into trouble, ok?" Begged Becket as I heard someone at my door knocking.

"Ok Becket. You take care now."

"You too Shadow." He replied as the call ended.

Forgetting my shirt I quickly ran down to the door. Upon opening it I found Officer Merk there waiting with two other cops.

Staring into my eyes he said.

"Hello Shadow."

"Hello." I replied in worry as I noticed Amy coming.

In reaction to her pulling into the driveway I said to Merk.

"Give me a minute please."

Nodding his head as Amy got out of the car, I quickly walked by them and pulled her around so she wasn't facing the police.

"Shadow what's going on?!" She asked as I quickly replied.

"I just need a few minutes alone with these men Amy. They just want to know where I was when everyone thought I was missing. Can you please wait out here in the car and when we're all done we'll go and do something?"

Giving me a kiss on the lips I smiled and went back to the officers.

"Please come in." I urged as Merk and his men followed me into the house.

Leading them into the living room I asked.

"What do you need?"

Merk quickly sat down and replied.

"Word has it you've been missing for quite a while and dispatch wanted me to come down and ask why so we can be sure there is no problems."

Nodding, I took my seat across from him and replied.

"I was in Jersey on vacation with my mom."

Nodding Merk quickly asked.

"For nearly a month? I understand your a senior about to graduate but that's a big risk this close to the end of school."

"My grades are top notch I assure you and I just forgot to inform the student services of my absence. I planned on getting this cleared up sir, but since the jail outbreak I'm afraid I could not due to the closings."

Nodding the other officer beside him asked.

"Is there anyone that can support this then?"

In a panic I replied.

"My brother can."

Officer Merk quickly asked.

"Can we get in contact with your brother?"

"I can call him now."

"Please do." Urged Merk as I got out my phone.

I had to call Becket. He is the only one who can help me without involving Don Pharynx.

Waiting for him to answer I asked.

"Do you just want to talk to him when he answers?"

"Put him on speaker." Replied Merk as I nodded.

"Hello?" Answered Becket as I hit speaker.

"Hey bro listen. I have three officers here who want to ask you a few questions. Can you help?" I asked as he was obviously flabbergasted.

"Yeah...sure."

Officer Merk quickly took the phone and asked.

"Your brother here was kind enough to call you at such short notice and I'm sorry for any problems, but we need to know if his story checks out. Can you help?"

"Of course." Replied Becket as I felt relief.

"We're you and Shadow in Jersey during the time of his absence at school?"

"Yes. Shadow forgot to tell his adviser and came down for a few weeks. He just left a few days ago. I'm still here."

"Is your mother there?" Asked Merk as Becket played it cool.

"She just went to the store, but I can confirm his absence. He was with us I assure you officer."

Nodding Merk replied.

"Thank you for your time and help. I'm giving you back to Shadow."

Handing me my phone I quickly thanked Becket and hung up looking back at Merk and his friends.

"Thank you Shadow. I'll inform my boss and clear this right up." He stated as I smiled.

"No problem Officer."

"Have a good day." Stated Merk as he left with his buddies.

Watching as they left, Amy came to my side.

"Is everything better now?"

Hugging her tightly I replied.

"Yeah. Everything's better."

Smiling Amy and I both decided to go ahead and try to find our friends. Now that the cops won't bother me again I can enjoy my day in the sun.


	110. Chapter 110

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 110 – Fire For Sinners**

**Black's POV**

"Shhhhhh." I begged the little girl as she groaned and moaned next to her mother.

"Ughhhhhaaaaa!" Her cries began to annoy me.

"I said be quiet! BASH!"

Slamming my hand down on the side of her skull, I watched as she cracked her head open along the nightstand.

Her mother was crying I assure you. As for the girl she was going to die. Not my fucking problem.

Kicking the brat in the stomach, I smiled showing my teeth as my brother turned the mother's head to face him.

"I'm so sorry for my brother Miss. He's in a good mood too. Guess he doesn't like you. But enough of that..!?"

"BASH!"

Both him and the mother turned to see me hit the little girl again. Her face smashed into the lamp and she was out cold now as I smiled. My just brother rolled his eyes.

"Save some for me!" He ordered as I laughed.

"Better hurry! She's about to die! Hahaha!" I stated as he chuckled and refocused on the mother.

"Your not as scared I can tell, but that's because you knew we were going to come sooner or later."

Staring into my eyes the mother wanted to kill me. I could tell from that stare.

"It's funny really, you know that?" Asked Damien as she gave him a confused look.

"You knew we were coming and still didn't move your daughter. We may be two evil figures to you, but truth be told your more demonic then us. At least we took care of our end." Stated Damien as I grabbed the little girl by the head.

Dragging the small fox towards the window I smiled and began to slap her cheek.

"Come on baby! Wake up!" I ordered as her eyes flickered.

The second she saw me; she screamed and immediately I hit her in the mouth.

Her blood splattered the glass as the mother began to cry over Damien's leg.

With a smile I took the rope we brought along and wrapped it along her small neck. As the rope tightened more blood squirted out of her face and her mother tried to scream under her tape.

Damien smiled and ordered me to hold on just for a moment.

Looking back at the mother as I licked the daughter up and down her bloody body, I heard Damien begin one of his speeches.

Taking off her tape he choked her to remain quiet.

"Your going to only speak when spoken to, got it?" He asked as she nodded.

Getting the rope around her neck Damien asked.

"Do you believe in god?"

"Yes." Replied the teary eyed mother as he then tightened it choking her breath.

"Do you believe in sins?"

"Yes!" Replied the mother as she nearly passed out from the rope strangling her.

"Do you believe sinners should hang?"

Nodding at my brother, I smiled and chuckled as the little girl just stared into my eyes with death.

"Believe it or not I'm a sinner. My brother is a sinner. Isn't that right?" Asked Damien as I smiled.

"Oh yeah it's right!" I stated as he continued.

"And according to your beliefs god should have us hung. Isn't that right?" He asked as she shook her small body in fear.

Nodding my brother made his point clear.

"We'll you and your daughter are sinners as well. You took your life for granted and robbed us of our kindness. We gave you a roof and a chance and you failed. Your daughter is twelve and she already had sex before marriage and she even did cocaine with a few friends from school. You may ask how we know this and I'll tell you we have been in touch with you day in and day out. We prepared for your death and hers. So truth be told you two are sinners just as us. The only difference is we are sinners sure, but we are god's sinners. You ever hear of judge, jury, and executioner?" Asked Damien as she replied.

"Yes!"

Getting close to her face Damien replied.

"We are the judges. We determine who is fit to live and thrive. We are the jury. We make the choices, all of them, easy or hard. And we are the executioners. We carry out all sinners who have been deemed unfit. Unfit to live and grow. We carry all heavy burdens. We carry all wight on our shoulder. And when god is ready we will go to him and we will judge him. We will jury his cause, and we will execute."

Crying through her blank face of awe, my brother continued.

"You believe all sinners should hang. You believe in god. You believe in all his ways and in the end you broke every single one of them. Truth be told you are the thing he tries to protect you from. You are the devil and according to god's book. The devil and all his followers should burn. And guess what?"

Staring into his eyes Damien finished.

"Today you shall burn."

Grabbing her by the neck Damien pulled her next to me and the daughter by the window.

"Today you shall hang." Stated Damien as I tied the ropes together.

"And today your sins and all your ways will be set free. In the fires of hell!"

With no regret or pain I took both the mother and daughter and pushed them out the attic window.

"AHHHHHHH...! SNAP!"

Looking down Damien and I smiled to see both necks broken along the side of the house.

"Now we set them free brother." Stated Damien as he pulled over the gas can.

Taking out my lighter I watched as Damien drenched the rope and the two sinners hanging from the gallows.

"Today we carry out god's work and today we set them free." Stated Damien as he let me reached the rope.

"Burn for us. BURN FOR GOD!" I begged as I lit the rope a blaze.

Watching as the bodies turned into fireballs of hell we smiled and laughed.

"Let's go." Ordered Damien as he got up to head down stairs.

Following him back to the car, we stopped to gaze at the bodies of god's creations burning into the sun light.

After letting out a joy filled laugh Damien and I both got in the car and began onto the next job.

"One down! Two to go!" I stated as he smiled.

"I didn't know you were a priest brother." I stated as he laughed.

"It makes for good reason." He stated as his response as we neared the next person of sin.

As soon as we came to the house Damien and I charged the door taking it off it's hinges.

Inside we found the man waiting for us.

Grabbing him by his elderly throat I dragged him to the fireplace and slammed him down next to the logs.

Damien quickly checked the rest of the house as I asked.

"You know why we're here right?"

"Yes." Replied the old man as I then asked.

"Why are you so calm then?"

"Cause I will not give you the pleasure of killing me." He replied with haste as Damien came down the stairs.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Looking up at him the old man panicked as Damien held his grandson.

"Don't hurt him!" He begged as I asked.

"I thought you were not going to let us enjoy this?"

"I'll do what you want so long as you leave him out of this?!"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I'm the type of guy who believes in the movies. When the main character dies the son comes and avenges him. I think it's best we add a plot twist."

Giving me a crazy look the man shouted.

"You won't do it! You don't have the stature!"

Laughing I replied.

"We just burned a mother and daughter along the side of their house. What makes you think I won't hurt a baby?"

"You would have to be the devil to do such a crime!"

"It's a good thing I'm his son then!" I stated as I looked at Damien who approached me with the baby boy.

"Whaaaaaa!" Taking the kid into my arms I smiled as Damien grabbed the man and pulled him away.

Pushing myself next to the fire I asked the man.

"You ever hear the story of when the kid touches the stove he learns never to play with fire?"

Just staring at me I finished.

"Guess your kid didn't learn."

In a slow pace I pushed the baby into the heat.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

As the face melted I laughed and looked back at Damien who just watched.

"NOOOOO! STOP!" Begged the old man as I pushed the kid down on the logs.

Hearing the sizzle of the skin I shut my eyes and said.

"Like chicken."

As the baby's arms went limp I pulled it out and tossed it at the old man.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His screams were wonderful.

The kids face was brown and turned to red blood smears as my brother snapped the old man's neck.

"SNAP!"

As both went to another world Damien and I got back out to the car.

"That's two." Stated Damien as I wiped off my hands.

"What's next?" I asked as he looked at the list in his pocket.

"Indigo Rogers right down the road."

Nodding I asked.

"Can I play with him?"

"Be my guest. Just make it quick." Ordered Damien as I smiled pulling out my knife.

As we reached the house we knocked and grabbed the man as he opened the door.

As we entered Damien gunned down the wife and apprehended the son.

Dragging the dad into the kitchen with the son I said.

"Time for you to pay up Indigo."

Slamming him to a chair Damien placed the son on the table and went to hold the father.

Taking the human boy's shirt off I told the father this.

"You have a choice here Indigo. Play or die!"

Damien was laughing as I began to cut through the boy's back making tic tac toe lines.

"I'll be X's you be O's! If you win you live! If you lose then you die! Sounds fair!? Let's play!"

Cutting my X into the boy's back I smiled and handed the dad the knife.

"Your turn!"

The father was shocked of the game and in force I made his move by pushing his hand into the back of his only son.

Damien watched as I shouted.

"If you won't play then my brother will! Damien! You be O's!"

Tying the father to the chair he smiled and made his next move.

As the father watched us carve his son up and listened to his screams Damien ended up winning.

"Looks like you won!" I stated as Damien then asked.

"So does he live!?"

Taking the knife I replied.

"If he was playing, then yes he would have lived, but since you took over for all the fun, no! In force I turned to the man and flew my arm forth."

Tossing the blade into the fathers eye, we laughed as it attached to the wood chair behind him.

As he died and his son bled out, Damien and I left the house and went back home.

All jobs Hannibal left for us were done and now we can focus on our trip.

As Damien got in touch with Hannibal I began to pack. I can't wait to get to New York. I just hope the Family can fair without us here to deal with all the work.

As I put my clothes in a bag I also wondered what Zarra was up to.


	111. Chapter 111

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 111 – Black and Blue**

**Don Zarra'a POV**

Waiting above the sink for the answer to my question, I let out relief seeing a minus sign on the pregnancy test.

Tossing it in the trash, I looked myself over in the mirror to let out a small smile.

"I wanted to get pregnant to be honest. Guess I'll get him to give it to me twice next time to be sure one egg gets hit."

Opening my bathroom door I exited into my room and sat down on the large bed.

Laying on my back like this made me horny. I could still feel Black's body on top of me. He was so good.

As time passed and the sun went down I tried to sleep. Tip was ordered to finish things Hannibal and all I could do was miss Black. I know I'm a Don and he's the Underboss for the rival Family, but I do want him here with me.

As I pictured him in my mind I realized I should at the least call and let him know I'm not pregnant.

As I waited for him to answer, I looked out my window to see the sunset dropping beneath the city.

"Hello?" Answered Black as I watched it set.

"Hey Black. It's Zarra." I stated as he quickly replied.

"Hey Zarra. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just wanted to let you know you won't be a father anytime soon."

I heard his end go silent, then after a few seconds he replied.

"I guess now just wasn't the time for that."

"Are you saying you wanted me to have your baby?" I asked as he took a moment.

"As I said I'm not good at this sort of thing Zarra."

"Just say yes or no." I urged him as he replied.

"No."

"Why?" I asked in surprise as he quickly replied.

"It wouldn't have been safe. If you got pregnant I would have had to come over there and be with you. Don Hannibal would have tried to kill me and my brother. I know he can get close and I don't want you and especially my son or daughter to get hurt in the process."

"So your saying you do want me to have your baby, but not until we can be together safely?" I asked as he replied.

"Yes. I just want to be certain your safe before that happens."

Nodding I then asked.

"So what are you doing?"

"I'm getting my bag packed so I can go to New York for a few days with my brother Damien."

"Why you going there? The Pharynx and Ortiz Family isn't that much of a problem." I stated as he replied.

"I'm going down to...! Knock! Knock!" As Black went on I ordered for whoever it was to come into my room.

In walked one of my Capos.

I ordered him to wait with my hand as I replied.

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah and I want to be there." Stated Black as I replied.

"I hope it goes well. Listen I'm sorry but I have to go right now. I have something to handle."

"Your Don Zarra, I understand." Stated Black as I smiled.

"Goodbye Black."

"Goodbye Zarra." He said as I hung up to look at my Capo.

"What's up?" I asked as he asked.

"Who was that?"

"None of your business! Now what do you want?!"

In defense he walked back and replied.

"We got word from Don Zeno that the Pharynx Family and the Ortiz Family have formed a truce up in New York and he wishes to know if you would be willing to meet with him."

Laughing at the information I asked.

"Where does he wish to meet me?"

"He wishes to come here and see you so no attempts of violence will be caused."

Smiling I replied.

"Tell him he's free to come if he wants, but don't expect good treatment from me."

"Yes ma'am."

"Now leave!" I ordered as he shut my door.

Looking back to the window, I looked up at the night sky and said to myself.

"Why do things keep getting worse?"


	112. Chapter 112

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 112 – Let's Get Prom Started**

**Shadow's POV One Week Later**

I was finally set. My suit was finished and my quills were rested back like I wanted them and I just got done making myself smell good with some spray I got from Raptor. It smelt manly for his style.

Looking out my window at the night sky, I smiled and took my wallet and keys off the bed.

Prom was in two hours. Now all I really have to do is wait for Raptor to show up with Ghost and our other friends in his car. He's driving all the guys to the place while Amy takes all the girls who I think are all at her place.

As I took a moment to rest before the fun, I checked my phone to see I had a message from Issac.

Opening the text I read.

"Come see me when your done with prom and your date. Sorry for the short notice. I just need to speak with you. Thanks and please have fun."

Smiling at the last sentence, I thought about when that would be. It would be super fucking late. Maybe around two in the morning. Depends what Amy and me plan to do after. Which reminds me.

Getting up from my bed; I knew it was going to come to this sooner or later.

Reaching into my closet, I looked through for a box of condoms Raptor and Ghost had gotten me for my birthday last year.

As I found it at the bottom, I took it out onto the bed and cut my way through the seal with my claws. Guess now I have a reason to use one if it happens.

"Hey! I know what you thinking! I don't have anything! I just want to be careful! I'm the Ultimate Life form! I don't have STD's!"

Putting one in the pocket of my pants, I quickly perked my ears at the sound of a car horn.

Looking out the window I found Raptor and my friends yelling for me to get in.

With a smile I ran downstairs and got in with the rest of my well dressed friends.

"You ready!?" Asked Dark as I smiled getting next to Ghost and Conner.

"Let's do this!" I shouted in response as Ghost grappled my head with his black arm.

Raptor hit the gas. He had the GPS running and in a matter of thirty minutes we would be at the dance of our lives.

**Amy's POV**

"PROM!" Screamed Alicia as I finished my hair.

All the girls who I was forced slashed chosen to drive; all screamed and danced around my house as I asked.

"When are we ready to go!?"

All of them stopped and thought as I suggested.

"Five minutes! That's all! So finish up girls so we can go and meet our dates!"

As I said that Rayne came up and asked.

"I can't believe you and Shadow are going together! What happened?!"

"What do you mean!? Shadows' a great guy!" I stated as they all smiled.

"He never acts like that!" Stated Alicia as I responded.

"You have to spend time with him after school to get to know who he is truly!"

Smiling Shade asked.

"Are you going to sleep with him!?"

Giving her a blush I replied.

"It all depends on what he wants! I won't force him!"

"You know that's a lie Amy! You want him!" Stated Rayne as I screamed.

"SHUT UP! HAHA!"

"She does want him!" Shouted Alicia in utter joy as I replied.

"I'll do my own thing with him! Why don't you girls go fuck your dates when the night is over!?"

"We are!" Stated Shade as she pulled out a few condoms.

Laughing I asked.

"Do you need that many!?"

"One's for you girl!" She stated as she handed one to me.

"I don't know what size Shadow is so just tell him to squeeze in!" Ordered Shade as she laughed.

"Are you girls ready to go!?" I asked as I put the condom in my bag.

Giving me smiles and shouts to leave, I got them all into the car and began our drive to prom.


	113. Chapter 113

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 113 – Romeo and Juliet**

**Black's POV**

Holding her hand gently as the stars shined above us, I looked over into her beautiful dark brown eyes and said.

"I'm so glad you came."

Smiling Zarra leaned in and replied.

"I wouldn't miss this for anything."

Gently connecting my lips to hers, we kissed under the night and as I retracted I asked.

"Are you full?"

Smiling still she replied.

"It was amazing Black. I love a guy who can cook."

"I would cook all the time so long as it made you happy."

Squeezing my hand Zarra then asked.

"Could I have anything I wanted?"

"Anything." I replied with a smile as she nudged her nose under my chin.

Feeling the chills of perfection in my hands I looked up and pointed.

"Look!"

Looking up to my finger, Zarra awed at the shooting star.

"Make a wish." I urged her as she shook her head.

"You take it Black. Let this star be yours."

"I already made my wish love."

"What was it?" Asked Zarra in confusion as I smiled kissing her gently.

Pulling off her lips I replied.

"To be here with you."

Giving me a red face Zarra replied.

"Fine. Let me think. Hmmmmmm."

Watching her cute eyes as the star made it's way over us, I began to feel rain.

"I got it!" She stated as I asked.

"What is it?"

Feeling my chest with her claw she replied.

"I can't tell. Otherwise it won't come true."

"Can I have a hint?" I begged as she thought.

"No. I'll tell you one day. I promise."

Smiling I quickly moved on top of her as a raindrop hit her nose.

"What are you doing?" Asked Zarra as I smiled into her eyes.

"Protecting you." I replied as she then asked.

"From what?"

"The rain." I stated as it began to drop heavily.

Kissing me gently I slowly reached down for our blanket.

As Zarra wrapped her arms around my head I gently threw the cover on top of us.

The rain bounced off thanks to it and now feeling warm together in our body heat I asked.

"May I?"

Giving me a purr Zarra replied.

"By all means."

Taking her lips strongly with mine, I ran my left hand down her waist as the right held her head up into mine.

Our tongues wrapped and played together as thunder began to go off.

As the sound made her shake in my arms I pulled back and said.

"I'm here for you. Don't be afraid of the thunder."

"You are someone I never thought I would fall in love with Black." Stated Zarra as I kissed her again.

Letting the wetness drip off our lips I replied.

"How do you think I feel? Don Zarra. Leader of the Yins. The rival to my Family. How could I ever see this coming?" I asked as she felt my back.

"You should never see anything coming. Just let it happen Black." Stated Zarra as I then asked.

"But I like to be prepared for the future. How else will I see anything if I don't think ahead?"

"In our relationship I mean Black. When we are together; don't think. Just act. Let your body control you and your heart alone. Now, be a good boy and show me what you just learned."

Purring off my tongue, I took Zarra by the sides and began to kiss down her neck.

Her moans of satisfaction came off her body as I slipped my hands under her shirt.

Grabbing my back, Zarra tossed me off our lay back chair and onto the wet roof of the hotel we were at.

The cold water should have brought us to shivers but with our bodies together and our love all around us...I don't think it ever stood a chance.


	114. Chapter 114

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 114 – Frostbite **

**Frost's POV**

Holding her hand gently through the night sky I looked over and asked.

"Are you ok?"

Smiling at me with her gorgeous yellow eyes she replied.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

"Let's just get you home and forget about those guys, ok?" I asked as she smiled nodding her head softly.

"I would like that."

Giving her a tight hug as we neared her place, I opened the door and said.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Grabbing my arm as I went to leave, I looked back in confusion as she pulled me into her lips.

Placing my hand on her back as she held my quills; I felt her tongue invade my mouth as she pulled me into her house.

As her back pinned the wall I retracted with my tongue out and stared into her eyes.

"Please Frost." She begged as I took her by the arm and into the living room where she had her large couch waiting.

Letting her slip down on her back, I quickly placed both my hands on her cheeks and gave her the kiss of her life. As she ate me up, I ran my hands under her shirt feeling her breasts. Her white quills made me shiver as she took off my belt.

Giving them kisses and peeks with my mouth I asked.

"Do you have protection!?"

"No! Just do it without any!" She begged as I got all hot wagging my tail.

Undoing my jeans and letting them fling to the other end of the room along with her underwear, I looked back into her eyes and began to kiss her once again.

As she felt my chest and grabbed my manhood, I began to gently slip inside her warm body.

"Aghhhhh!" She moaned in pleasure as I began to thrust into her as fast as I could go.

"God my girlfriend is amazing!" I shouted to myself as she wrapped around me.

Her long quills were under my hands as I held her and grabbing mine she screamed for me to go harder.

After some time of that though did my climax come. She took it all on her body and in a spark of heat she kissed me and said.

"I love you so much Frost."

Kissing back as she held me tight I replied.

"I love you to Echo."


	115. Chapter 115

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 115 – A Little After School Issue**

**Shadow's POV**

Dancing with Amy in my arms next to all my friends who had their dates with them, I began to smile into her face and giving me a surprised look she asked how I was doing. All I could say back was that I was struck. I never imagined going to prom with such a wonderful girl. Sure Amy has her problems, but right now none of that matters. I know she wishes Frost could be here with her instead of me, but so far it seems she is loving the night and forgetting him. To be honest that's good cause the last thing I want to do is cause problems.

Spinning her small body ever so gently to the song; I caught her in my arms and leaned her over with me gently leaning into her face.

Kissing my lips as I pulled her back up I noticed more people showing up late. It's been a few hours. The prom is nearly over and the picture crew is gone. I hope they can still enjoy their night.

**Unknown POV**

Taking myself into the banquet room, I began to look around for my interest.

Seeing him on the dance floor I quickly played along with the couple next to me. Following them away from the floor and to the tables set up for everyone, I took my seat and watched as the hedgehog dance with his date. Not a bad looking girl.

**Shadow's POV**

As the song ended I asked Amy if she wanted a drink. Not to my surprise she did and I went off the floor to go get it.

Walking past my friends who got ready for the next song; I quickly paced to the punch table. I wouldn't be surprised if this shit was spiked.

Getting two glasses filled, I turned back around and went to our table where Amy sat down with Rayne and Archer.

**Unknown POV**

Fixing my suit as I watched the man sit down at his table not more then two away from me, I fixed my pants and reached back to move my M1911 away from my side.

As the gun rested under my butt, I looked up to see him and his date talking together.

"Hey!" Someone shouted from behind me as I lost my thought.

Looking back I saw a few couples there.

"Your in our seat!" Stated one of the guys as I nodded and stood up.

Watching as I moved to the bathroom across from the dance floor; I gently reached in my pocket to take out my phone.

Looking at the photo to be sure of who it was, I nodded and quickly put it away. That was him out there for sure. I better get this over with.

Pulling out my M1911, I made sure the clip was ready and the safety was off. Smiling at the set round, I quickly put it back in my pants and went for the exit back to the dance floor.

**Shadow's POV**

My phone was going off.

"Who is it?" I wondered as I pulled it out to see it was Becket calling me.

"I have to take this Amy!" I shouted to her as the music blared over our ears.

"Ok!" She shouted in happiness as I scooted out from table.

Rushing out the door and outside where the cool air and night sky waited, I answered the phone.

"What's up Becket?"

"Shadow where are you!?" He asked in haste as I quickly sat down on the steps leading down to the sidewalk.

"I'm still at the prom. I told Issac I would be coming by when I'm done." I stated as he quickly replied.

"You need to get out of there!"

"Why?" I asked in confusion as he shouted.

"There's no time to talk Shadow! You need to leave now!"

"Tell me why?!" I ordered as he took a moment to collect.

"There is a man inside who is going to kill you! You need to go!" Stated Becket as I widened my eyes.

"What!? Who!?"

"Forget about it! All I know is he's dressed in a black suit and he's a wolf! Get out of there now before he finds you!" Ordered Becket as I stood up to look back inside.

Seeing all my normal friends around, along with all the kids from school; I didn't see anyone who looked anything like Becket described.

"I don't see him." I informed Becket as he shouted.

"Good! Now take that chance and get the hell out of there!"

Looking at Amy who laughed with Raptor and Archer and their dates, I widened my eyes as I looked towards the bathrooms.

**Unknown POV**

Walking out to find the guy gone, I began to scope the whole area.

"His date was at the table still, but where did he go off to?" I wondered as I dragged my eyes to the left.

Seeing the exit a crack open I widened my eyes as I caught a head quickly poke back outside.

Grabbing my gun and placing it along my left leg, I quickly made my way to the door.

**Shadow's POV**

"He saw me!" I informed Becket as he yelled.

"GET OUT OF THERE!"

Dropping my phone over the side of the stairs, I quickly vaulted over and pinned my back against the wall.

**Unknown POV**

Pushing through the door into the night sky, I took a look around to see him gone. I know he's here somewhere.

Taking a step down from the stairs I took a sharp look at the parking lot. Then began a look towards the road. Seeing no signs of him nearby I began to smile.

Lifting up my gun I slowly approached the left side of the large stone stairwell.

Taking a breath I bolted around the corner.

With my gun aiming I widened my eyes to see he wasn't there.


	116. Chapter 116

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 116 – Echo! Echoo! Echooo!**

**Echo's POV**

Frost sleep on my bed as I fixed my quills before joining him for the night.

If there is one thing I like to keep track of it is my quills. It was hard cleaning them from how sticky they were after our fun a few hours ago.

Ether way I got them back to normal and now all I had to do was straighten them back.

I had long White quills. Frost said I was like Rapunzel. They are not that long. They stop at my lower back. They were fairly thin but I had plenty of them. I counted once. I think ten or eleven.

Besides that Frost loves my golden eyes. And my pure black nose. He once said he reminds me of a friend of his who always made him laugh. I think his name was Silver. I want to meet him. Good thing Frost is taking me to his friend's graduation. He doesn't want to miss it, but for him to go he has to finish up with his Aunt. I feel so bad for him. He's losing too many people. It pains me when he cries talking about them.

Then he told me about his ex. To be fair she sounded like a complete dumb slut. My opinion. I mean she cheated on my Frost twice and fucked them! I mean come on! Whore much!?

Looking back as I fixed my underwear and my red bra, I noticed Frost wagging his tail.

He must be having a good dream. That or he's not asleep and he's staring at my ass. I have no problem with that considering he's my boyfriend, but he better tell me if he is.

Smiling I looked back into the mirror; I blushed as his eyes opened to stare at where I had predicted.

That little punk is faking it. Fine. I'll play along.

Dropping my comb on the floor in front of me, I slowly bent over.

His tail gave it away.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Taking it back up I began to finish my quills.

As soon as I was done I put down the comb and fixed my bra which was a little loose.

As it got tighter on my breasts I looked back at Frost who had shut his eyes.

Getting next to him on my back I gently rolled him over onto his so I had a clear shot.

Clutching my fist, I sent it down on his crotch.

Frost's eyes lit up like fireworks as I shouted.

"Don't fake sleeping you thumper!"

Rolling into a ball and falling off the bed, I laughed and shouted.

"I love you!"

Through his pain he replied.

"Love hurts!"

Blushing I continued to laugh and watch as he tried to regain his kid making ability.


	117. Chapter 117

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 117 – Storm of Love**

**Black's POV**

Holding Zarra down to the now dried off rooftop, she continued to kiss me roughly while sticking her claws in my back.

I purred at the pain and smiled into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"Black?" She moaned as I retracted to stare at her.

"What is it?" I wondered as she felt my chest.

"Does anyone in your Family know about us?"

Giving her a nod I replied.

"Just my brother Damien. No one else. Not even Hannibal. Why?" I asked as she took a small breath.

"You know I can ask Don Hannibal for you to sign over right?"

"If you ask then we might as well tell him we're together. Ether way I know Hannibal and he won't agree nor less sign me over with Damien."

"Not Damien! Just you!" Stated Zarra as I gave her a stare of confusion.

"But what about him? I can't just abandon him there." I stated as she replied.

"I can try but it will be a lot. Two of his three Underbosses I'm asking for here Black. I might as well kill him and the leadership now."

Grabbing her right cheek I kissed her gently and replied

"How about this. I'll tell Hannibal."

"Are you sure?" Asked Zarra in response as I nodded.

"Just give me time and I'll make sure he knows, ok?"

Kissing me Zarra replied.

"I trust you Black. Just do it when you feel it's right."

"I will love." I replied as she smiled taking my lips.

Kissing her passionately and rolling onto my back I felt her go back within me as the rain continued to drip onto our blanket.

Rooftop sex was never something I saw in my future. Especially with her.

**I know extremely short chapter but I had to get that to you all so you know the plan for their future. Remember I'm available for any questions you have. Just ask them in a Private Message and I'll get back to you when I can. Thank you all for reading still and I wouldn't be doing this without you all by my side.**

**mT Shadow**


	118. Chapter 118

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 118 – How To Not Ruin Your Prom Date**

**Shadow's POV**

Listening from the other side of the stairs as the hitman looked around, I held my breath hoping he wouldn't check this side as well.

Perking my ears as he put his gun away I widened my eyes as he went back into the building where all my friends were.

Looking up as the door shut, I quickly picked up my phone and ran for the front entrance. Noone was here to greet me this time around so I immediately ran for the banquet room.

Upon entering I looked to see the wolf around the bathrooms again. He was on the phone. I had to make this quick.

Slipping around the punch table as no one noticed, I flipped out my lighter.

"I can't believe I have to be the party crasher."

Slowly lighting the cloth on fire from it's corner I quickly ran to my table where Amy was at with Raptor and Archer.

"Hey Shadow!" Shouted Raptor as Amy grabbed my hand.

Playing normal I replied.

"Hey guys! What's up?!"

"Waiting for our girls to get off the dance floor!" Stated Archer as I noticed the fire going up.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Girls began to scream as I grabbed Amy by her arm.

All my friends noticed the fire and began to panic.

As Amy and me attempted to find a way out I stared at the wolf who began to panic hanging up his phone.

"COME ON AMY!" I ordered as I pushed through the crowd trying to get out the main entrance.

Pushing to the emergency exit with my friends behind us, I bashed open the door seeing the wolf trying to look around for me.

Everyone got out and as I saw Amy's car; I also saw the wolf get out from the building.

"Let's get out of here!" I ordered to them all as we squeezed inside her car.

Amy quickly started us up and began to pull out through the front yard of the hotel, ignoring the other cars leaving.

Looking back I saw the wolf standing there in confusion of what just happened.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SHIT!?" Asked Conner in a crazy tone as I replied.

"It was a fucking fire retard!"

"Dude the building's on fire!" Stated Archer as I looked out the window.

"Great I burned down a good hotel with a punch bowl fire. Only me right?" I wondered to myself as Amy shouted.

"What do we do?!"

"Prom was over an hour ago anyway Amy. Just drop us home." Replied Rayne as she remained calm at the least.

Laying back, I let out a breath thanking Becket for warning me.

"Now what the fuck do I do?" I asked myself as we drove onward.


	119. Chapter 119

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 119 – What Would You Do?**

**Shadow's POV**

What a prom.

Amy drove off with the rest of my friends. They thought since my house was closest they would drop me off first. I think it's bullshit. Amy should have dropped them off and then came with me. Even though prom was ruined, no thanks to me; I at the least deserve to be with my date after wards.

Going into my house I quickly took out my phone and that condom I had. Placing them on the table in my kitchen I immediately grabbed my keys and went up to my room.

Taking the case that rested on my floor I thought now was a good time to bring this out.

Placing it on my bed I entered the code and popped it open.

Looking at what I wanted throughout the gear, I choose my custom M9 or called the barrette 9mm and placed it behind my back along the seems of my dress pants. I just forgot about the other gadgets Decker gave me and shut the case heading back downstairs.

As I reached the door I noticed it was getting late.

Twelve thirty. At least I won't be as late as I thought before Amy dumped me off here.

Locking my front door, I made my way to my car and pulled into the road.

As I began to drive my phone began to ring off next to me in the cup holder.

Picking it up with my spare hand, I answered the caller.

"What's up?"

"Shadow it's Issac." Answered my boss as I relaxed.

"Hey boss. I'm on my way to the Compound now. I would say I would be there in five." I stated as he replied.

"Alright. Listen we have to talk."

"I plan too." I stated in a determined tone as he replied.

"Ok, good. I'll meet you at the gate."

Nodding I replied.

"Alright I'll see you soon Don Pharynx."

Ending the call, I put down my phone and continued to drive till the compound came in sight.

The men let me through as Issac ordered them too.

As I stepped out of the car Issac approached me taking my shoulder.

"Get inside." He ordered me as I asked.

"So what was that shit about? I nearly got my friends killed." I stated as Issac nodded.

"I know. Becket called as soon as he found out."

"Who was it?" I asked in held back anger as he replied.

"Just get to my office and I'll explain."

Nodding, I followed Issac to his office and upon entering I found Becket there with Chains and Wreak.

Issac shut the door with it's lock on tight and in a matter of seconds Becket asked.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

"I'm fine. Now what is going on? I had to burn my prom to the fucking ground to get all my friends out of there unharmed by that man." I stated as Issac raised his hand.

"It was the Ortiz Family right!?" Asked Chains as Wreak added.

"I knew they couldn't be trusted."

"Shut up!" Ordered Issac as we all went silent.

Pointing at me he continued.

"Whoever it was; it wasn't Don Ortiz! I made sure of that already and he proved he was clean of this! Two other men were sent after Wreak and Chains Shadow! Do you know what this means!?" He asked as I replied.

"It had to be professional."

"It wasn't! No Family had any idea or part in this attack and thanks to Becket we know who ordered it!"

"Who?" Asked Wreak as Issac looked at Becket.

"Romas. He found out about Dreil and Kreil getting murdered and he ordered the hit on us knowing who were the killers and supporters. Somehow he knew all your names and had a picture of all of you. That means someone in this Family is a mole."

"Someone's feeding the gangs information about us!?" Questioned Chains as I thought.

Nodding Issac shouted.

"We don't know who yet, but it is none of us here! I have an idea of who it is, but I want to be sure before I kill one of my own men!"

Nodding, I looked up as Issac again pointed at me.

"As expected Romas told Canver of this and he is now requesting me to come and make the deal on fair terms without security! You know what the funny fucking part is Shadow!? I have no fucking choice in this matter! This is the only chance we have of killing Canver and somehow we have to now find a way to do it before tomorrow at noon! Does anyone have any bright fucking ideas of how we fix this!?" He asked as I asked back.

"Where's the deal?"

"Over in Garrison! Canver is having it at the factory there!"

Stepping up to his desk I replied.

"Easy then! There are many ways into a place that big! All I have to do is sneak in through the skylight and blow that asshole's head off!"

Giving Becket a glance he came forth and asked.

"It could work. He just has to find the maintenance ladder and he can easily get on the roof. I can provide the rifle for the kill."

"What about me?" Asked Issac as I thought.

"I'm going to be alone in there with his men all over the place. There is no way in hell I'm getting out in one piece so long as I have no protection." Stated Issac as I looked at Wreak and Chains.

"We catch two of his guards alone and have Chains and Wreak slip into the uniforms. Then they walk inside and get somewhere they can protect you." I stated as he looked back at his brother.

"It's the only thing we got Issac." Stated Becket as Issac lowered his head.

"I can do it Don Pharynx." I stated in all my courage as he looked up.

Giving me a blank stare Issac slowly opened his mouth.

"I'm trusting you to kill him and keep me alive Shadow."

"I'll do what I can after knocking a hole in Canver's head, but after that it will be up to these guys." I stated as I put a hand on each of their shoulders.

Nodding Issac asked.

"How are we getting out?"

"After I place a few shots Don Pharynx; I'll jump off the roof and find a car and pull around back to pick the three of you up." I stated as he nodded.

"Alright then. Go get things set Becket and watch who is listening. We can't afford to be caught now." Stated Issac as I smiled.

"I'll go get the gun." Replied Becket as he ran for the door.

Standing up Issac looked at me and said.

"I'm trusting you Shadow. Don't let me down."

"I won't sir." I stated in determination as he went out into the hall.


	120. Chapter 120

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 120 – Where Did He Go?**

**Amy's POV**

Turning off my car outside Shadow's house, I got out to see his car was gone.

"Did he leave?" I wondered as I knocked on his front door.

Getting no answer I pulled out my cell and dialed his number.

"Ring! Ring!"

As the first rings went off I heard not even a sound from his side..

In a rush, I went to his front window to see his keys gone and his suit jacket on the chair inside his kitchen..

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I heard nothing.

Hanging up my phone I went to his backyard.

"I'm getting in there." I stated as I bent over his doorknob.

Placing my claw inside the lock I turned until I heard the ping of it unlocking the door. Smiling I opened the door and shouted.

"Shadow!? It's me! Amy!" I stated as I still heard nothing.

Slowly entering into his kitchen I noticed a condom on his table.

"Hmmmm?" I wondered in some thought as I put it in my bag.

Gently walking by the table, I continued onward into the living room.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I still heard nothing.

"Where the fuck is he?!" I wondered as I looked upstairs.

Hitting the light switch and going up the steps, I made my way to his room to find a suitcase on his bed. It was a fancy metal case too.

"What is this?" I asked out loud as I began to fiddle with the combo.

Focusing on the lock, I panicked as someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"AHHHHH!"

Looking back in cold fear I saw Shadow there with a confused face.

"Ever hear of knocking?" He asked as I shouted.

"I did knock! You scared the shit out of me! Where the fuck were you!?" I asked as he replied.

"Down in the basement doing laundry. Why?"

"I thought you were gone!" I replied as he smiled.

"To be fair Amy you dumped me off first."

"I had to get everyone home! I did come back!"

Taking my side Shadow kissed my lips and replied.

"Yeah. You did."

Blushing as he looked over at the case I asked.

"What is this?"

Grabbing it with his right hand Shadow put it down on the floor and replied.

"My paintball gun I let Raptor use last month before I left for my vacation. He gave it back yesterday."

Nodding my head I replied.

"Oh. That was nice of you."

"I know. Bastard can't afford his own."

"Can you show me?" I wondered as he smiled taking my waist.

"How about some other time? I think we have a prom to make up for." He said with such bliss as I blushed harder.

Getting next to my ear Shadow whispered.

"Unless you just want to skip ahead for the after party."

Feeling his warmth on my neck I replied.

"I would like that."

Laughing through his kisses, Shadow laid me back and began to kiss my lips softly.

Kissing back; I reached for my bag that had fell to the floor.

Taking the condom inside, I waved it in his face and smiling he took it away to his side and continued to please me before he went for the main fun of his night...and mine hopefully.

**Shadow's POV**

Reaching for Amy's dress, I began to feel my way up her warm legs until a loud sound went off in my ear.

"BANGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Widening my eyes, I jumped off Amy and ran for the stairs.

"SHADOW WHAT WAS THAT!?" She asked as I bashed through the front door to see a car driving off from Raptor's house down the road.

With standing fear I shouted.

"No! no, no, no, no, no, NO! RAPTOR!?" I screamed as I ran for his place down the road.

Amy was much slower and in seconds of me sprinting, I broke away from her to find Raptor and Alicia on the doorstep.

Without words I ran for them.

Blood rested on the door with at least twenty gunshots placed in it and the surrounding windows as I got on my knees next to their bodies.

Looking over Alicia I saw she had been hit four times in the chest and neck.

Feeling her pulse I shut my eyes in rage as I knew she was dead.

"FUCK!" I screamed as people began to come out from their homes.

Switching to my best friend and the only person who was like a brother to me, I began to lose my shit as I saw he was hit as well.

"RAPTOR!?" I screamed as I took off his dress coat to see where he was hit.

As it came off exposing his white dress shirt all I saw was his blood draining through it.

From what I could tell he was hit twice. Once in his chest and another in his right side.

"RAPTOR!?" I screamed again as I began to feel his neck for some hope.

"… … … bump …. …. …"

In shock I pulled out my phone and dialed 911.

Amy came, but not as close as I held down Raptor's chest from squirting anymore blood up from his wound.

"I need an ambulance on Benetton!" I stated in fear for my friend as he began to get really cold.

Amy watched as I hung up the phone and continued to hold Raptor at bay.

"STAY WITH ME!" I begged in slow tears as I began to hear sirens.


	121. Chapter 121

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 121 – Time For A Change**

**Shadow's POV. 3:00am. New York City Hospital.**

Standing outside Raptor's emergency room with my head along the door in pure rage, I clutched my fist as my friends came running in.

I got here first because I rode in the ambulance when they got him loaded. Alicia was dead. They told me such beforehand before they had Raptor taken into surgery.

"Shadow!" Shouted Amy as she hugged me on my side.

I didn't move nor speak. I'm going to find out who did this to him I swear to you all.

Ghost slowly got on my other side and asked.

"How is he?"

"I don't know." I replied in clear anger getting Amy to let me go.

"Did the doctors say anything!?" Asked Dark as he got behind Ghost.

"They said it wasn't good." I stated in rage as Amy tried to pull me off the door.

"Shadow come on. Please sit down." She begged as I remained still.

"I'm going to find out who did this." I stated as everyone looked at me.

"Then I'm going to kill them."

Amy gave me a confused stare as Ghost and Dark felt the same. They can't do what I can though. I'll find this fucker and I will KILL HIM!

"Ring! Ring!"

Grabbing my phone I screamed.

"WHAT!?"

"Shadow it's Becket." He answered as I hit the door and walked off to the halls with Amy behind me.

Stopping in my tracks I pushed her away and shouted.

"You stay here!"

Giving me a scared puppy look, Amy nodded and let me walk off in my storm of demonic anger.

"I'M GOING TO KILL CANVER BECKET!" I shouted as he quickly replied.

"I just heard Shadow, but please calm down for a second! You can't go off trying to find him! You need to control it till tomorrow when the deal happens! Kill them all if it makes you happy, but stick to the plan and kill Canver!"

"I WILL BECKET! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL!" I stated with a smile as he went silent.

After a few seconds Becket asked.

"How is he? I heard the girl didn't make it."

"Alicia is dead! And as for Raptor the doctors are working on it!" I stated in response as he then said.

"Shadow I had no idea Canver would go for him."

"I know Becket! Nether did I! But he fucked with someone I care about! I will kill him!"

"Just wait till the morning Shadow. I'll be by to pick you up ok?" Said Becket in a calm tone as I nodded.

"Ok Becket. I'll be waiting."

Hanging up without goodbye, I put my phone away and reentered the room where Amy had sat down with Ghost and Dark.

Putting myself back on the door; I immediately got insane as the doctor came out the other.

"How is he!?" I asked as he faced me.

Giving me a nod he replied.

"Your friend will be fine thank god. The bullet just missed his heart. We're keeping him here for a few days then he's free to go."

Nodding I asked.

"Can I see him?"

"Not now I'm afraid. He's out cold and needs rest. Just let me handle it. I promise he'll be up in the morning for you all."

As the doctor finished his sentence, I looked back to see Officer Merk there.

Smiling he announced.

"What a surprise. Hello Shadow."

Walking by him I shouted.

"If you want answers follow me Merk!"

Giving me a confused glance as I ran for the entrance, Amy and my friends remained there with doctor as Merk followed behind.

Waiting for the man to come to me as I rested by the curb, I thought about this conversation quickly.

Too bad he was already here now.

"So what did the Pharynx Family do this time?" He asked as I widened my eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Giving me a smile Merk replied.

"I'm not that dumb Shadow. Don Pharynx called me to come down here and question you about this incident. Plus he pays me to shut up about your work."

"So you knew since the beginning?" I questioned as he nodded.

"Your catching on."

In confusion I looked away from the human.

"I have too play along, but so long as I get paid I have no problem with it. But let's be fair, I hate your species. Hedgehogs should all die."

"What are you saying?!" I asked in defense as I got in his face.

"I'm saying unless you add a little fun for me in this bargain; I won't report you for your little "hidden life" to my HQ."

"What do you want!?"

Giving me a smile Merk replied.

"Two grand."

"WHAT!?" I questioned as he nodded his head.

"That's the price. Take it or I can arrest you now in front of your friends. Your choice boy. I did it once already."

Staring him down with rage I replied.

"Fine! I'll drop it off at your place in the morning!"

Patting my shoulder Merk added.

"Next time I have to get involved it will be five. Have a nice night Shadow."

Watching as he walked back to his squad car. I growled and clutched my fist.

"I'm going to kill him too!"


	122. Chapter 122

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 122 – Are You ok Shadow?**

**Shadow's POV**

I'm mad.

Becket came to pay respects to Raptor who just woke up but only an hour ago. No one told him about Alicia yet.

"Just missed my heart said the doc." Stated Raptor as Becket nodded.

"Issac took care of the police already. Just play your role son and you'll be safe."

"Isn't that what you said last time?" Asked Raptor as I looked at Becket who rubbed his head.

"The Families will not hurt you; we know that for a fact and Shadow is going to handle Canver and Romas. Once their gone you'll be free from harm."

Nodding Raptor looked up at me.

"I heard Alicia got hurt too Shadow. Is she ok?" He asked as I shut my eyes in response.

Remaining silent Becket said quietly.

"Shadow?"

Nodding I approached Raptor who stared into my eyes with a confused expression.

"When I got to you Raptor I...?! I checked Alicia first. She was hit four times in the chest. I'm so sorry, but she's dead."

In nothing but complete and utter shock Raptor stared at me and without moving his eyes, tears began to come through his figure.

Looking into him with sorrow, I panicked as Becket took my shoulder.

"We're so sorry this happened Raptor. Canver will pay I promise you. We'll leave you to process this, ok?" Said Becket as he began to pull me to the door away from my stone shut friend.

Exiting the room, I looked at Becket who was in his black suit and said.

"Thank you for coming by. It means a lot."

Smiling Becket patted my arm and replied.

"It's no problem Shadow. I'll pick you up in the next hour."

"Alright Becket." I said with a small frown as Amy approached us.

Becket gave her a smile and kissed her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Becket miss...?"

"Amy! Amy Rose!" She shouted in surprise as Becket looked at me.

"I'll be by later Shadow. Good luck."

Nodding as he left through the back, Amy looked up at me and asked.

"Who was that?"

In lies I replied.

"A detective. He wanted to be here to ask Raptor a few questions."

"Do they have any idea who it was?" Asked Amy as I nodded.

"They think it's a gang of men who broke out from the prison. They are trying to find them now."

"Why would they hurt Raptor and Alicia though?" Asked Amy in confusion as I shook my head.

"Wrong place, wrong time I guess. They'll be caught soon anyway. Then I hope to god they all suffer for what they did. God I wish I could do it myself."

Giving me a surprised look Amy asked.

"Are you ok Shadow?"

Staring down at her green eyes I replied.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Your just more dark." Replied Amy as I quickly shouted.

"Cause they hurt a friend of mine who was like a brother to me! I don't think of that as something I should be slow with when it comes to my temper!"

Backing off Amy nodded and took my hand.

"Ok Shadow, ok. How is Raptor anyway?"

Calming down I replied.

"Fucked up."

"Why?!" Asked Amy in confusion as I looked to the door.

"I told him about Alicia."

In shock, Amy widened her eyes and looked towards the door.

"We need to be there for him then." She stated as I shook my head.

"I need to get ready to speak with the detective down at the station. I'll be gone for a few hours. When I get done though I'll be back here to see the two of you ok?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Alright. Be careful Shadow." Begged Amy as she kissed my lips.

Retracting from her warm lips I smiled and replied.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Shadow." Replied Amy in shock as I walked off to go get some lies done. First is to pay that asshole Merk and then gear up. Canver will die today. I swear it on my first born.


	123. Chapter 123

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 123 – New Guy**

**Don Zeno's POV**

"So, what can I expect from you?" I asked the man as he stood before my desk next to Johan.

"Only the best Don Zeno. I have experience with drugs, guns, fighting, intimidation, I have no problem with laying on the hurt and surely no problem killing if I have too." He stated with determination as I nodded my head.

"How old are you?" Asked Johan as he wrote some things down on his pad.

"Eighteen." He replied in respect as I nodded.

"Have you ever been in this sort of business?" I asked with a calm tone as he nodded.

"I've done drug deals before and I have fought plenty. I can handle my own." He replied as I added.

"Killing is an everyday part of this Family. You know that right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes sir. I do."

"Where do you live?" Asked Johan as I waited for the answer.

"An apartment complex near the fire station."

Nodding I replied.

"I'll have Johan take you around for a bit. Get you familiar with the area you'll be around."

Widening his eyes he asked in shock.

"So that does that mean I'm hired?!"

Smiling I replied.

"Yes. It does. Johan will also take you to get fitted. Once all that is done he'll report you to your Capo and introduce you. If anything happens that is important to the Family relay it to him. Never come to me unless it is urgent understand?"

"Yes sir! Thank you Don Zeno!"

Shaking my hand I watched as he ran out the door.

Johan quickly asked.

"You think he'll be a good earner?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Guess we just wait and see, but keep an eye on him. I don't like the way he looks in the eyes."

"Yes sir." Replied Johan as I nodded for him to go away.

Obeying, Johan left and I refocused on my current task of finishing the weapons for the Pharynx and Ortiz Family.


	124. Chapter 124

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 124 – Finishing Up**

**Echo's POV**

Approaching my boyfriend as he talked to his Aunt, I tapped his shoulder and smiled as he turned to face me.

"Echo!?" He shouted in happiness as he hugged me.

Giggling I replied.

"Hi Frost!"

"What are you doing here!? I thought you had work?!" Questioned Frost as I nodded.

"Boss had to go home early! So I figured I would come down and see how you were doing!"

Taking my hand he replied.

"A lot better now! I'm so happy your here!"

Letting a blush by, I looked past him to see his Aunt smiling at me.

"Hello Echo." She greeted as I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Hendolf." I replied back with a laugh as Frost pulled me back away from his family.

"So how are things going?" I wondered to him as he smiled sitting me down on the couch.

"We're almost done here. I think after today I can get back to New York."

"Where are you going to stay?" I asked in confusion as he replied.

"Turns out my grandfather was rich and guess what?!" Asked Frost in excitement as I replied.

"What?"

"He left me half a million dollars!"

In shock I widened my eyes and shouted.

"WHAT!?"

Smiling Frost took my arms to hold me down and replied.

"He made his money in stocks and once he died his stocks were sold and all the money was placed in his account at the bank! So in the will before he died, my grandfather knew this would happen and said for my family to let me have the money!"

"What are you going to do with that kind of cash!?" I asked as he stared into my eyes.

"I'm going to get a place in New York for now and move in till I'm done collage and I want you to come live with me."

In utter shock I went silent.

"You don't have too Echo, but I least want you to give it a thought."

Nodding my head I replied.

"No. I'm just shocked Frost."

"Do you love me?" He asked as I nodded fast.

"Of course."

"Then come be with me." He begged as he kissed my lips softly.

Kissing back as he grabbed my cheeks gently I pulled back and smiled.

"I will Frost."

His eyes lit up in complete happiness as I must have given him the first good news since his parents died.

"Are you sure!?" Asked Frost in anticipation as I nodded.

"I'm sure Frost. I love you enough to want to be with you."

Slowly pulling back into his lips, I held his mouth and began to picture us together forever. His Ex really fucked up.


	125. Chapter 125

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 125 – A Click**

**Black's POV**

"You ready!?" I asked Damien as Wretcher and Don Hannibal watched us by the door.

Grabbing his suitcase my brother replied.

"Good to go! Let's get going before we miss our flight!"

Smiling I went for the door.

Stopping me by the shoulder Hannibal asked.

"When are you coming back, now that your leaving earlier?"

"In two weeks. Why? I'm sure you can handle things without us for a while." I stated as he nodded.

"I can, but I just want to know when my leadership is coming back home."

"You have Wretcher and all that shit you had us do while you were in Vegas is done. The only problems you have boss is paying the bills. Don't worry, we'll be good."

Pointing in my face Hannibal smiled and replied.

"You better be. I don't want to hear one single problem from you two down there with the Pharynx Family or the Ortizs."

Smiling I pulled out my phone and replied.

"I promise nothing will go wrong."

Letting me go, I waved bye with my brother already by the car.

"Let's go Black!" He shouted in an excited tone as I got in the passenger side.

"You ready!?" I asked as he replied.

"I can't wait! It's been so long!"

"I know. Now drive! We can't miss the flight, otherwise we'll be delayed for the morning." I stated as he smiled hitting the gas out the gate.

As we drove and laughed our way to the airport I had a click. Something was weird. I felt like I was being predicted if that makes any sense.

**Shadow's POV**

Stopping outside the warehouse with my rifle on my back and Issac already talking to Canver inside, I felt something click in my head. I felt like something was coming.

"But what could it be?" I wondered as I made it up the ladder and to the skylight.


	126. Chapter 126

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 126 – For Alicia**

**Don Pharynx's POV**

"You can't expect me to give your gang this much Canver." I replied as he smiled shaking his head.

"Don Pharynx listen, I'm a very reasonable man. At first I figured you would be making the terms to this so called "deal." Yet you go against such things and allow me to post my offer and guess what? I did just that, and yet you deny, why?" He asked me as he stared into my eyes.

"Cause this is not a reasonable deal for a street gang such as the Cryonics. You are asking for more then I can see as fit for your men and I will only offer you what I feel is right for a price."

"The price is out there sir I assure you now. I will pay the three hundred thousand for the guns. Simple as that. Now tell me what's wrong with such an offer." He urged as I noticed a black figure above the skylight.

Looking back into his eyes I replied.

"Two thousand rifles. One thousand handguns. Six hundred shotguns. For three hundred thousand is shit, sorry to say Canver. The price for such a shipment these days would round to around two million dollars. Your speaking too low for me to hear if you understand me."

I noticed a flicker of anger from the man as he got in my face.

"I'm but a powerful man with you trapped alone Don Pharynx! If I felt such I could wipe out this pathetic Family starting with your head!"

"Keep talking like that and you can shove this up your ass Canver." I stated calmly with a smile as he sat back down slowly.

"What is the lowest you are willing to go?" He asked trying to relax as I thought.

Looking up as I took my train I noticed the darkened figure take the sniper Canver had set up there down with a grab of the neck. As the body slowly was laid the figure who I knew lined up his shot inching his rifle on the bar.

Looking back into Canver's eyes I replied.

"How about this?"

Taking out my lighter I lifted the contract up and turned it into a small flame.

Rage came at me from his glare as I tossed it to the side.

"Are you fucking stupid!?" He asked as he stood up with his hands on the metal table.

Smiling I replied.

"No. I'm just a Pharynx."

Giving me an anger filled confused look, I smiled as the scope of the dark figured glare across my eyes getting Canver to slowly look behind him.

**Shadow's POV**

Growling as I lined the cross hair along the fucker's forehead, I roughly pulled the trigger letting the round out through the barrel of my sniper rifle.

"BANG!"

With rage draining off my body as the bullet sailed towards the unsuspecting human, I smiled as the round connected to his skull.

"That was for Alicia you fucker!" I shouted as all his men looked up to raise their guns.

**Don Pharynx's POV**

It was like a water balloon splashing you directly in the face.

Canver's head popped in half from the force of the round entering through his skull.

Blood splattered my face and suit as all his men looked up at Shadow who remained still.

Canver's corpse smashed the table and remained on top as I pushed out from my chair and shouted.

"NOW BOY'S!"

Turning as I leaped for the nearby machine, Wreak and Chains began to draw on the unsuspecting gangsters who focused on Shadow who began to run across the catwalk.

Bullets ripped along my ears as I heard men begin to fire upon Shadow and myself.

Chains and Wreak dropped a few and got in a covering position to assist me.

Looking back up at the catwalk I widened my eyes as Shadow leaped through the upper glass window of the factory to get out.

Reaching into my suit pocket, I pulled out my 357 Magnum and held it along my chest as I heard Wreak shout.

"Push for the back!"

As I looked for my next cover. Chains came next to me and ordered.

"Go boss! I got your back!"

Taking that as my go. I got up and ran for the nearby container.

Bullet's passed through my legs and nearly hit me as Wreak came along my flank.

With pressure of nearby men coming along my opposite side I shouted.

"I need help!"

Running behind me, Wreak turned to meet the two men and immediately gunned them down. Their bodies slid past us and into the nearby machine, and as Wreak was coming back into cover a bullet caught his shoulder.

"Wreak!" I shouted as he fell in the open.

Grabbing his shoulder with his gun still held in that arm, I pulled out of cover and aimed at the incoming fox running to finish the kill.

"BANG!"

In force I got his neck and watched as he landed on his back among the small pool squirting onto the floor next to him.

Wreak quickly got next to me behind the cover and began to look at his shoulder which bled out along his whole arm.

"You ok?!" I asked as he nodded raising his weapon along his side.

In seconds of me turning back around, Chains jumped over the container and landed between us.

"Exits right up ahead! You move first Issac! We'll cover and then I'll move Wreak!" He stated as I nodded making a run for the next machine.

As I was being showered in lead, I got cut off by a hedgehog with a large pump action Remington shotgun.

In reaction I ducked under the barrel and elbowed him in the chin.

The gun was quickly slammed to the machine and rolling off the hedgie in speed, I dragged the gun over and slammed the butt down on his nose.

His blood smashed the concrete on impact and quickly turning the butt to my shoulder I stepped on his chest and aimed down on his mouth. The barrel entered and in force I pulled the trigger.

"BOOF!"

The slug completely broke his face and with his head in half and his brain imploded along the floor, I got off his chest and turned my back to the large machine.

In no longer then a few seconds, Chains and Wreak came along the side and shouted.

"Door is up ahead! Let's go!"

Nodding I raised the shotgun with my hands and turned cover aiming directly into another fox's chest.

"BOOF!"

Blowing off his ribcage, I turned around and sprinted for the exit which was only twenty feet away.

Wreak and Chains came up behind me still shooting at what men were left and as I reached the steel door I sent my shoulder into it's surface and covered my eyes as the sun blinded me.

Wreak came through first and by the time Chains came through Shadow had pulled up with the four door truck he must have stolen off the gang.

"Get in!" He shouted as we opened the doors.

Taking the back with Wreak, Chains got in front with Shadow and hit the gas towards the highway.

"Go, go, go!" I ordered him as we took off from the factory.

Shadow focused on the road and as I tried to relax I looked back to see two cars coming behind us.

"We got company!" I shouted as Chains and Shadow looked out the window to see them catching up.

Shadow had to drive. He came right back inside to hit the gas all the way and turning onto the highway I watched with Chains and Wreak as the trucks came up behind us in force.

"Take them out!" I ordered as Chains reached for his gun.

"I got it!" He stated as he went out the window with half his body along the hood of the car.

Wreak bled badly and looking over I ordered.

"Help him Wreak!"

Nodding Wreak aimed out his window and began to fire among the trucks behind us not more then a few meters.

Looking back I widened my eyes as some of the riders in the other trucks also aimed out the windows.

Bullets came flying and in fear I ducked as the glass broke.

"SMASH!"

Glass fell along my back and butt as Shadow shouted.

"Hold on!"

Looking forward I saw Shadow was switching to the oncoming lane.

"BASH!"

Crashing through the water barrels that separated the lanes, I looked back to see the trucks try and pull over to us.

"Hold steady!" Ordered Chains as Shadow leveled the car.

Looking out towards the rear truck, I widened my eyes as Chains had made contact with the front tire.

"POP!"

The rubber broke off and in sparks the truck began to turn to the right and in shock we all stared as it and the men inside flipped multiple times along the highway till it blew up behind us.

Coming back inside the car, Chains went to reload as the truck managed to get into our lane with the incoming cars.

"BASH!"

The four of us rolled to the right of our seats as the truck rammed us.

Looking out the window I panicked as one of the men went to aim at me.

"BANG!"

With shock of Wreak aiming up and hitting the man in the head I continued to stay down as the dead human fell inside his truck.

"Take a seat asshole!" Ordered Wreak as the truck slammed us again.

"BASH!"

Grinding along the wall of the highway I ordered.

"Do something!"

Shadow quickly replied.

"I am! Hold the fuck up!"

Looking forward a large eighteen wheeler was coming straight at us.

"SHADOW!" I screamed as he broke off from the truck.

As the truck went back from the grind, Shadow spun the wheel to the left and slammed into their side.

"Wreak get the tire!" He ordered as Wreak aimed out firing.

"BANG! POP!"

The tired was destroyed from the sharp bullet and in reaction Shadow drove ahead and did a reverse PITT maneuver the cops do to stop drunk drivers.

Watching, the truck was forced to have it's ass spin to the right and in force the whole car was sent into our old lane towards the eighteen wheeler.

With our heads looking back, we watched as the truck got drilled by the large monster.

"BASHHHHHHHH!"

The whole thing was sent off into a huge pileup and in reaction I ordered.

"Get us off this fucking highway!"

Nodding Shadow and our shot car pulled to the exit and began to go along the back roads.

Everyone took a breather as Wreak began to shut his eyes.

Grabbing his shoulder I shouted.

"Stay awake Wreak! We're almost to the Compound! We'll get that out of you!"

He wasn't going to die. Just too much blood loss from the bullet he took.

Nodding his head, I patted his shoulder and looked at Shadow.

"Get us there."

"Yes sir." He replied with a surprised face as he hit the gas.


	127. Chapter 127

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 127 – We All Ok?**

**Shadow's POV**

"You ok?" I asked Wreak as he rested on the couch in the living room along with a few others including me and Chains.

"Yeah, thanks." He replied with a smile as his head went to his left shoulder.

Patting his side, I then looked up to see Issac and Becket come in.

Slowly approaching us, Issac looked down at Wreak and asked the same thing I did.

"You ok Wreak?"

Nodding Wreak replied.

"I'll be fine boss. I just need to rest my eyes for a few minutes."

Nodding Issac then said.

"You earned it."

Smiling at Issac, Wreak went back to his nap.

"How about you two?" Asked Issac as he looked at me and Chains.

"We're both fine sir." I replied as he nodded looking back at Becket who waited.

Slowly coming forth Becket announced.

"Canver is gone and now Romas is the only one left with the Crypts. As far as we know he's held up somewhere downtown with his boys. We don't yet know exactly how we are going to deal with him, but know he will find out about Canver and he surely will push."

"Then let him. When he shows his face we'll put him down." Stated Chains as I remained silent.

Nodding Issac took his time to look me over then make his way to the stairs that waited outside the room.

I watched him in confusion as Becket asked.

"Where you going Issac?"

Giving him a serious look Issac replied.

"To my office. I do not wish to be disturbed."

Everyone watched as he left and looking back at me, Becket ordered me to stand.

"Come here for a minute Shadow." He urged as I let go of Wreak who fell asleep.

Following Becket into the hall, he stopped and had gotten close to my face.

"Here." He said as he grabbed my right hand.

Putting his hand on mine, I looked down to see him grip me tightly.

"Take it." He urged as he let go exposing my hand.

Widening my eyes as a piece of paper appeared I asked.

"What is it?"

In an understanding expression Becket replied.

"A small token of my gratitude for what you did today."

Unfolding the paper I saw it was check.

"I can't take your money Becket." I stated as he shook his head.

"You earned it for killing Canver and for getting my brother out of there."

Smiling I put the check in my pocket and asked.

"Is he going to be ok?"

Looking up the stairs as Issac shut his office door he replied.

"He's never been a fan of confrontations like that. He just needs some time alone. He should be back to normal in a few days. I'll see what I can do. You just head back to your friends."

Nodding, Becket pulled back and let me leave the mansion.

Slowly pulling out the check to see the price at which I earned, I smiled and knew I had to go to the bank soon to put it in my account. With what money I do have though, I want to take Amy out for a little fun. Get her mind off Alicia and Raptor.

**Amy's POV. Half Hour Later**

Sitting in my kitchen trying to find something to eat, all I could feel was sadness for Raptor. He was broken when I got the chance to talk with him. Alicia was his only connection to happiness and I don't think he's going to take it well after he gets out of the hospital.

As I found a box Hamburger Helper I looked up at the sound of knocking coming from my door.

Putting it down on the counter, I quickly jogged to the door to find Shadow there with his car keys spinning along his finger.

"Shadow?" I said quietly in confusion as he smiled hugging me.

"Ghost said you went back home after talking with Raptor, so I decided to come by."

"It's ok. I was just about to make dinner. Do you want to join me?" I wondered as he let go.

"Forget that. I wanted to take you out tonight." Stated Shadow as he smiled showing the sharp end of his teeth at me.

With surprise I asked.

"Now?"

Taking my hand Shadow replied.

"Yeah now. Come on Amy. You need to try and get your mind off things for a bit."

Letting a thin blush off my face I nodded my head.

"Ok Shadow. Where we going?"

"I figured we could try and eat at a nice restaurant for once. So I made reservations at La Madge."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"That place is so expensive Shadow! I can't afford that!"

"I can Amy. I already made sure I had the money to pay for whatever you so desire. So stop arguing like a little hog and come on out with me for tonight."

"I'm not a little hog!" I stated as he laughed taking me out of my house.

"Yeah true. Your my hog. Now come on Amy, we have to be there within the hour otherwise we'll miss out on the dinner of a lifetime." Stated Shadow as I took hold of his warm hand.

Leading me to his car, I got in the passenger side and buckled in as he smiled still holding my hand.

As we drove out of the neighborhood I wondered how Frost was doing. I know I shouldn't, but I miss him still. Graduation is two weeks. I want him to be there for it.


	128. Chapter 128

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 128 – Chapter Jumping Like A Boss**

**Black's POV. Two Weeks Later**

"God I can't believe the time has finally come for this."

Damien and I both waited by our car in the back of the huge crowd as the graduation went on. It was just getting started thank god for our timing. Now we just need to find seats if that is possible.

"Over here Black!" Shouted Damien as he ran for a side door to the locker rooms.

The graduation was being held at the football stadium of the school. It was sunny out and the whether was perfect for such a time. Following Damien through the empty locker room to the exit into the field. We quickly ran for the stairs leading up to the bleachers. We cut out the whole fucking crowd and found front row seats before they could get to them.

Damien smiled and asked.

"You ready?!"

Pulling out my phone I replied.

"I just got to get my camera ready!"

"We'll get it, because as soon as everyone is seated it starts!" Stated Damien as I fiddled with it.

**Shadow's POV**

Everyone was dressed in their gowns and we were all so excited for our call to start walking.

Amy was screaming with all the other girls as I tried to find my friends.

Raptor was with Ghost and Conner and he smiled as I got with them.

"You ready!?" I asked through the noise as he smiled.

"Let's do this already!"

Raptor had healed amazingly from the attack and he was doing ok when it came to coping without Alicia. You could tell he was still missing her and he wanted her here for this."

As we all began to talk about nothing really, one of the teachers came in the room.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" He ordered over the mic as we all turned to look at him.

"ARE YOU READY TO GET OUT OF HERE!?" He asked as we all screamed and whooooed.

"THEN LET'S GO! GET IN LINE WHERE YOU ARE MEANT TO BE AND GET WALKING!"

Breaking off from my group, I found my spot in line next to Marx who was just as excited as me. As soon as we all were set we began to walk to the stadium.

**Don Pharynx's POV**

Sitting next to Becket with a few of my men watching in other seats I asked.

"When are they suppose to come!?"

Looking over at me Becket replied.

"They should be here any moment! Keep an eye out for Shadow!"

Nodding I continued to wait and watch as a large group of people began to appear from the road outside the school.

**Black's POV**

"Here they come!" I shouted to Damien as he looked up to see the kids coming from the road outside the school.

Getting my camera ready, I waited as the kids began to walk one by one along the track till the reached the stage where they were given their diploma.

"Do you see her!?" Asked Damien as I looked as hard as I could for her among the hundreds of people.

"THERE!" I shouted as I pointed towards her coming along the track.

**Amy's POV**

Walking my way down the track, I smiled and waved as I neared the stage.

Looking towards the crowd, I widened my eyes as I saw who I couldn't believe was here.

"Go Amy!" Shouted Rayne from behind me as I tried to keep myself from screaming in utter shock.

Going onto the stage, I got handed my diploma and went to find my seat next to my friends.

**Becket's POV**

"There he is Issac!" I stated as I saw Shadow making his way towards the stage.

**Shadow's POV**

Now was the moment. I made my way along the hot track to the stage where I was handed my diploma. The second I got it, I ran for my seat next to Amy who had kept one saved for me.

Hugging her tightly I shouted.

"We did it!"

"We did! Oh my god Shadow!?" She replied as I shouted.

"What is it!?"

"You won't believe who's here!"

"Who!?" I asked with a smile as she quickly looked towards the stands.

I couldn't tell who she was looking for.

"After this, I'll show you!"

"Ok!" I replied as the rest of the kids finished and the principal came on the microphone.

"I SEE WE ALL GOT OUR TICKETS OUT OF HERE!" He stated in joy as we all cheered along with the crowd.

"AS WE ALL KNOW THIS IS A HUGE MOMENT IN OUR LIVES AND IT ALL STARTS NOW!"

Sitting back with Amy, we listened as the principal spook.

**After One Long Boring Speech Later.**

Nearly asleep from the speech, I held Amy's hand as the principal finished with this.

"YOU KIDS ARE THE FUTURE AND STARTING NOW IT IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE AND SHOW WHAT YOU CAN DO! NOW GO! GO AND BE THE PEOPLE WE TAUGHT YOU TO BE!"

At that moment we all tossed our caps and cheered as loud as we could along with the crowd who began to rush the field.

Amy kissed me as hard as she could and grabbing her waist I kissed back and retracted as she grabbed my hand.

"Come on Shadow! We have to find them!"

"Who!?" I asked in confusion and utter happiness as she began to drag me into the crowd.

**Black's POV**

Making our way onto the field with the crowd swarming we began to look for her.

"AMY!?" I shouted as loud as I could as we heard.

"BLACK! DAMIEN!"

Looking around I noticed her pink quills charging us.

Going down, I caught her in my grip and gave her a huge hug.

"I CAN'T BELEIVE YOUR HERE!" She screamed in complete joy as I let her hug Damien.

As she hugged him, I noticed a black and red hedgehog standing there.

"Who's this!?" I asked as Amy went to his side.

"My boyfriend Shadow!" Stated Amy as I gave him an offer of my hand.

Slowly shaking it I said.

"Nice to meet you! My name's Black and this is Damien!"

Damien quickly came forth shaking the confused looking hedgehog's hand as I went back to hugging Amy.

**Shadow's POV**

Watching as Amy hugged the older looking man I shouted.

"AMY!?"

Retracting from the hedgehog, she came to me and replied.

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"Who are these guys!?" I asked in confusion as she moved her quills to the side.

Giving me a smile the two hedgehogs got next to her and in happiness she shouted.

"MY BROTHERS!"


	129. Chapter 129

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 129 – Warning**

**Shadow's POV. Five Hours Later**

Finally getting to Amy's house after all the celebrating, we all got together in the living room and began to talk.

Amy was so happy to see her brothers after so long a presume, but they don't seem right.

Damien is a nice guy and so is Black, but they are covering something from us, I can tell by the way they act and smile towards me and her. I don't know what it is, but I'm not about to ask.

"So when did you guys get in town?" I asked towards Black as he sat down next to his sister.

Looking into my eyes he smiled and replied.

"A few weeks ago. We got in from Boston."

Smiling really hard, Amy hugged him and shouted.

"You came just for me!? I can't believe you even knew I was graduating!"

Looking down at her eyes Black replied.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything sis. It's been too long anyway, so it's about time we come by to see how you are doing."

"Yeah, and it's nice to hear you have a boyfriend." Added Damien as Black looked back at me with curiosity.

"That reminds me to ask Shadow. How long have you been going out with my little sister?" Wondered Black as I sat up.

"Only for a few weeks. She just got out of a heavy relationship."

"Heavy?" Questioned Damien as Black looked at Amy who pulled back to look away from the pair of them.

Grabbing her arm, Black said.

"It's ok Amy. Just tell us. What happened?"

Slowly looking back into her brother's eyes Amy replied.

"Do you remember Sonic?"

Nodding Black replied.

"The blue guy right?"

Nodding Amy continued.

"We got into an argument a few months back and...!"

Amy began to cry. Her brothers were so caught off guard by this and in a rush Black stood up and grabbed me by the arm while Damien went to her comfort.

Taking me into the kitchen, Black pinned me along the wall and asked.

"What happened to her?"

Giving him a worried look I replied.

"Amy was cheating on Sonic with another guy who she had been dating longer. Sonic found out and they got into a fight at the park from what I was told."

"So what happened?" Asked Black in a dead look as I took a breath.

"Sonic had gotten angry and pushed her into a speeding car."

Black's eyes widened in shock as we both heard her crying in the other room.

"She was in the hospital for a few weeks."

"How bad?" Asked Black as I thought.

"From what I remember being told she broke both her legs and a few ribs. Along with a seriously bruised face. That's all that I know though." I stated as he took a moment to think.

"Sonic did this?" Asked Black wanting to be sure.

Nodding towards him, I waited as he then asked.

"Who was the other guy?"

"A friend of mine named Frost. He went to New Jersey to help his Aunt. Listen I know your mad at Sonic, but I can support Frost when I say he is one of the nicest guys in the world. He never touched Amy and he was the one to take care of her through her time recovering."

"Where were you?" Asked Frost as I replied.

"I went upstate before it happened. I had no clue till I came home."

Nodding at me I continued.

"Frost will be back here soon. He can tell you. All he ever cared about was her and he looked by the fact that she cheated on him with Sonic because he loved her. He would never hurt your sister and he most certainly would never let her go."

"So why is he not her boyfriend now?" Questioned Black as I replied.

"Cause she was with me while they were together. I went to Frost cause he is my best friend and I admitted to it. He was through though. He told me he was done and he broke it off with her before he left for Jersey."

Nodding Black then asked.

"Did you ever touch my sister?"

"In what ways?" I questioned as he got in my face.

"Any ways! Hurt her!? Touch her!? Did you ever fuck her!?"

"No!" I replied in fear as he slowly smiled.

"Good. Cause if I hear one thing happens to her from you, I will find you and I will kill you. Understand me Shadow?" He asked with a stare that sent shivers down my back.

"I understand. I only care for her Black. I would never hurt her. I swear."

Giving me a smile Black put his hand on my shoulder and began to shake me.

"It better stay that way. Me and my bother only care about our little sister. Behind that is our job and behind that is each other. If Amy ever gets touched by anyone who is trying to hurt her, I promise you now it will not be fun when I find you."

"Do you really think I'll hurt her?!" I questioned in anger as he slowly shook his head.

"Yeah, I do. You better prove yourself to me that your worthy of my sister. To me and Damien. If you don't prove up to her though and she comes crying to me, I will fucking make sure you never have kids in your life and you live the rest of your days working at the YMCA looking for little kids to call your own with a handful of cheap ass candy. I will fuck you up Shadow, I want to get that through to you." Stated Black in such strictness as I stared at him.

As we gave each other dead stares Damien turned the corner.

"I'm taking Amy up to her room so she can rest Black."

Nodding in response, Damien left taking Amy up to her room leaving me with her older brother.

"Come here." He urged as I watched him head for the back door.

Leading me outside, Black stopped in the middle of the yard to turn and swing.

"BASH!"

My head spun as his knuckles clocked my jaw.

In force, I hit the grass and spit out a small amount of blood as he grabbed my neck from behind.

In reaction I got on my feet and swung my left towards his head.

In such bliss, Black ducked my attempt and kicked me directly in the gut.

Blood dripped down my lip as I bent over, and quickly pulling me up by my back quill, I turned into his angry face to see another large hook coming.

"BASH!"

I stumbled back with blood now trailing through my teeth as he swung again.

"BASH!"

That was it. In such a fall did I slide along the grass as the brother said.

"Consider that a warning. If I hear one thing from you hurting my sister in anyway, I will be back to make sure you don't survive the night. Goodbye Shadow."

Spitting up blood from stained mouth onto my shirt, I gagged and stared into the night sky as the dark hedgehog entered the house locking the door behind him.

As I rested with a bloody mouth and a broken jaw, I shut my eyes as that asshole turned on the sprinklers.

The water was so cold and it ruined my clothes as I attempted to get off the wet grass.

Stumbling on my feet, I quickly made my way to the sidewalk out front.

Looking back at the house, I found Black looking at me from Amy's window.

Giving me a glare, I gagged up more blood onto the sidewalk and watched as he shut the blinds.

"Fucker!" I shouted as I turned to head back home.

**Sorry for not really any chapters this weekend. I had a lot to do with mother's day and I couldn't do as much as I wanted. Thank you for understanding**


	130. Chapter 130

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 130 – Wake Up To The Moon**

**Amy's POV**

Waking up in my room I realized it was morning.

"Ughhh...Black? Damien?" I called for my brothers like a little five year old and not even in a second Black came through the door to respond.

"Good morning. Are you ok?"

With a smile I got up and replied.

"Yeah...What happened last night?"

Slowly watching as I fixed my quills, my brother replied.

"Damien got you to bed after that talk we had about your...?" He didn't want to push it.

"Ok...I know. I'm sorry really. I should have called and told you before."

"I'm just confused why you never called ether of us in the first place to say you were in the hospital."

"I didn't want to interrupt your lives for me. You and Damien work too hard."

"We work for money. Not for our employers. If you were injured we would have gladly came down to support you."

"But...?" Cutting me off with his black hand along my shoulder, I looked into his eyes and smiled as he said.

"I would have cuffed my boss to the filing cabinet to get here to you if I had too Amy."

Slowly nudging my head under his chest, I hugged his muscular body and said.

"Thank you."

"Mom and dad would have wanted Damien and I to support you." Stated Black as I tried to picture them.

"I wish they were here." I said in a sad tone as my big brother continued to hug me.

"We all do." He stated as his hands rubbed my back gently.

Sniffling and gently pulling off his black tee shirt, I replied.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. We understand. Now come on. Breakfast is waiting on the table."

"You cooked?" I questioned as he helped me by the door.

"I learned. But you tell me."

As we entered the kitchen, I saw Damien already eating.

"Thought we heard you up there." He stated with a smile as I came over to hug him.

Taking me quickly I replied.

"He cared enough to come and see what was going on."

"Hey!" Shouted Damien in a hurt tone as I chuckled.

"I'm joking. How is it?"

Looking down at his place Damien replied.

"Good for him."

With a smile I heard from behind me.

"Shut up and eat!"

Laughing as Black forced me down next to my middle sibling. I took my fork and began to eat the food he had prepared.

As I ate, Black got himself a plate and sat down next to Damien.

As no words were said among us, out of no where Black said.

"Your boyfriend was a nice guy."

With a surprised smile I asked.

"Really? You like him?"

Giving me a turn of his head Black replied.

"Anyone that knows when to shut up I like."

"You didn't scare him off did you?" I asked in concern for Shadow as he laughed with Damien.

"Nah, of course not. He said he had to go get some sleep." Stated Black as I took another bite of the eggs he made.

"I thought he was decent last night. Is he coming over later?" Asked Damien as I shook my head.

"I don't know yet. I'm going to call later, but I think he has to do something. God if I know though with him."

"What you mean?" Asked Black as I slowly thought.

"He just never seems to tell me much about what he does."

"Does he have a job?" Asked Damien as I nodded.

"The Hot Topic at the mall."

Giving me a stare Black then asked.

"Does he always leave you in the dark with his plans?"

Nodding I replied.

"Its like he's afraid to tell me something. I don't know, but I just want to know if he's up to something."

Looking at Damien, Black suggested.

"We can check him out if you'd like?"

"No. He's probably just working a lot or something. It doesn't matter." I stated in response as my two older brothers went silent.

"Getting away from Shadow. How's your jobs going?" I asked as they glanced up at me.

"The office shit sucks ass, but collage is kicking up, so soon I'll have a job. A real one I mean." Stated Black as Damien said.

"It's going good I suppose. I haven't been liking my new boss up at the factory, but moneys money."

Nodding I asked Black.

"Any girlfriends yet?"

Giving me a smirk he replied.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Cause your scary. I don't know what person in their right mind would go near you without an escort." I stated as Damien laughed towards my confused brother.

"I'm not scary. Do I look like a crazy person? Or look like a rapist who enjoys killing and scaring the shit out of everyone I meet?"

"Not at all Black, but your just not a ladies person around people you know. Sometimes I think your gay." I stated as he stepped on my foot.

"OWWW!" I shouted with a kick to his knee as he replied.

"I have a girlfriend thank you very much!"

In shock I asked.

"Who!?"

"She's a good friend from work."

"Can we meet her?!" I wondered as he nodded.

"She's really busy with the upcoming shit the boss has planned, but I'm sure I can try and get her to come down here sometime."

Smiling I asked.

"You fuck her yet?"

Both my brothers gave me confused looks of laughter as I began to laugh loudly.

**Sorry guys this is the only chapter today. It will be that why till next Monday due to the fact I have Finals in school and I need to study. If your older and reading this you understand how it is. If your younger then you will later in life. Thank you for your time and please leave a review. **

**PS – I just wanted to thank my guest reviews for always leaving reviews when they read and I hope you make an account soon so I can thank you personally. **


	131. Chapter 131

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 131 – Branding The Ultimate**

**Shadow's POV**

"Damn, yeah he got you good." Stated Becket as he checked my mouth from last night.

"Fucker cracked one of my teeth!" I shouted in anger as Becket nearly got his finger chomped off.

Giving me an honest stare Issac asked.

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing!" I replied as Becket gave me a confused look.

"He's one of Amy's brothers and I don't want him touched while I'm with her! Nether of them!" I stated as Issac raised his hand at me.

"Relax Shadow! No need to yell!"

"Sorry! I'm just fucking angry that asshole did that to me on the night of my graduation!"

"I understand, but if there is nothing you want done, can I please get back to what I called you here for?" Asked Issac as he put out his hand towards Becket who handed him the folder he kept under his pit.

Placing it on the desk as I nodded in approval, Issac opened it to say.

"Now that your done school and are free, I need you to sign this contract stating your loyalty."

"Why do I need to sign? I have always given my loyalty to this family."

Nodding Issac replied.

"It's a job ether way and I'm the employer. You sign this so legally it looks like your legit to anyone trying to rub me out of this crime ring."

Gently taking the pen Issac had in his hand, I signed my name on the blank.

"Shadow The Hedgehog."

As my name now set my soul aboard this life, I smiled and put the pen down as Issac and Becket smiled shaking my hand.

"Welcome to the Family Shadow." Said Issac as he gave Becket the folder with my contract.

Taking it in his hands once again I smiled and replied.

"Can't wait to start."

As Issac got his pen away in his desk he slowly said.

"Oh theirs one more thing Shadow."

"What?" I asked in joy as he looked up.

"I need you to go downstairs and see Ferret. Tell her I sent you and you signed on and she'll take over from their. Once your done with her then you'll officially be part of the Pharynx Family."

Smiling still I replied.

"Yes sir. I'll get going right away. Do you want me to come back when I'm done?"

Shaking his head Issac replied.

"No. You can go home for now. I have to get things square with your joining and set up a few things needed to track down Romas. I'll have Becket call when I need you to come back."

"Yes sir." I replied as I gave Becket a nod and went for the door.

Upon exiting I walked down the stairs to ask a Family Member where Ferret was.

"Last door on the right." He stated as I smiled and thanked him for helping me.

Taking my walk down to her door, I found it open with a chair set up inside. It was a full recliner.

"Hello?!" I said out loud as I saw a set of hanging beads to my right.

"Hold on!" I heard a female voice shout from behind them.

Walking to the chair as I heard her rumbling back there I said.

"Don Pharynx told me to come see you about something!"

In a rush and to a quick stop with a smile, a lovely looking fox entered the room. Her smile shined me as her red coat and black spots gleamed the walls.

"Are you new?!" She asked in a happy tone as I nodded.

"Just signed on. Mr. Pharynx said you had something for me."

"For you isn't the words I would use cutey. It's more like something I'm embedding in you for the rest of your life."

In confusion I replied.

"What?"

Letting out a small little laugh the lady approached me taking my hand.

"Take a seat ahhhh...!"

"Shadow!" I stated as she smiled.

"Take a seat Shadow and I'll explain what's going to happen."

Accepting the position she placed me in, I watched as she put on gloves.

"Don Pharynx and the other Families I'm sure your aware of do this thing called branding. Do you know what that means?" She asked as she pulled over a few tables and a seat for her small butt.

"Like with the Holocaust?" I replied in confusion as she nodded.

"Exactly! Don Pharynx and the Families give each of their men a tattoo!"

"I'm getting a tat!?" I questioned as she smiled nodding her head.

"Yes little hoggy, you are! It will be quick don't worry so much! Now we have a few places we can put this baby! On your back! On your neck! Or your arm! Where do you want it!?" She asked as I thought where to place my branding to this Family.

**I'm not going to make this boring! YOU GET TO CHOOSE! Leave it in a review! It may not seem like a big choice, but it is! Just think how it could effect the storyline! I promise it does! So make your choice! The place with the most people reviewing for it wins. **


	132. Chapter 132

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 132 - Branded and Back**

**Shadow's POV**

"Arm." I replied to Ferret as she smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Which one babe?! It's going to be bond to you forever, so might as well pick an arm you like!" She stated as I looked at my right.

"Right." I announced as she smiled pulling up her chair.

Taking her butt down, Ferret leaned in and got a large sheet of white paper and began to take a small knife to it.

"What you doing?" I wondered as she looked up for a second.

"Same thing babe I always have to do when a new guy needs to get tatted."

"Which is?" I asked as she smiled slowly.

"I need to cut out the design before going ham on that meaty arm of yours."

Smiling slightly, I nodded and watched as she cut out a crossed pyramid shaped cross.

"Is this a fancy design?" I asked as she nodded.

"Only for amateurs." She stated as I nodded again

Slowly putting down the knife she looked into my eyes and said.

"I've been here for eight years babe. I've tatted hundreds of you boys and I even had to give myself one to declare my loyalty to the Pharynx Family. Over the years my little hedgehog friend, it has gotten easier and easier. The boss isn't the type to change my work line so I can rest knowing my job will always be this easy."

Nodding I then asked.

"What's the design?"

Looking down and picking back up her knife she continued to cut out the rest.

"Simply said hon, it's crossed blades and a mixture of harmonic vines and banners showing the Family's name on one and your rank in the Family on another. Of course if you get promoted I have to change that, but I highly doubt such a thing will happen. Most of you new guys stay soldiers, so no offense."

"None taken." I replied with a smile as she was nearly done.

"When did you happen to get in anyway?" Asked Ferret as I took a breath to her reaching over for a shaver.

"Today." I stated as she turned it on.

"As fresh as they come huh?" She replied as I smiled.

"Just relax now, I have to shave a bit of your arm to get the tat in there."

Nodding I watched as she dragged the shaver along my arm.

My quills hit the floor as we began to see my black skin.

Smiling as she shaved me down, I looked at the door to see Becket walking in.

"How is he?" He asked Ferret as I waved at him with my left hand.

"Being good sir. I'm just about to get started with the ink." She replied as she turned off the shaver and began to pat off what quills were left behind.

Pulling over a seat Becket sat down next to her and said.

"Excited?" He asked me as I nodded.

"Never got a tattoo before, so you can say that."

Nodding Becket replied.

"It's not all bad. It will sting for a few days but after that it will feel like normal I promise."

Nodding we looked to see Ferret begin taping the paper to my arm. As soon as it was done she looked at Becket.

"Where do you want the sig?"

Looking my arm over, Becket replied.

"I'll sign on one of the banners. Just pick one Ferret."

Nodding Ferret picked up her inker and looked at me.

"You'll feel a slight sting babe."

Nodding I stared at Becket as he rested his hand on my shoulder to steady it for Ferret who began to get to work on my life branding. I just watched as the sting and pain came in slow waves.

**Black's POV**

"I'm here with my sister love." I stated to Zarra over the phone as she asked.

"Is it a bad time for me to come down and see you?"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"No not at all, but why are you in such a rush to see me?"

In a sad tone she replied.

"I miss you is all."

"Zarra I miss you too, but remember things are difficult with our separations."

"I know Black, but I wanted to see you. Can I come down and spend a few days with you. My men think it's just a business trip with the Ortiz Family. No one will find out."

Biting my finger I replied.

"Ok. When are you able to get here?"

In an excited tone Zarra replied.

"I have a flight booked already for tonight. If all is on time I'll be in New York by ten o'clock tonight."

"Alright. I'll drive by and pick you up then. You don't mind, but we're staying at my sister's place?" I stated in worry as she replied.

"I can live with just a house Black. So long as I'm able to sleep with you."

Smiling I replied.

"I can kick my brother out if I have too."

Laughing Don Zarra replied.

"Ok then! I'll be there soon Black!"

Nodding I replied.

"I can't wait. Be careful Zarra. I love you."

In an shocked tone Zarra replied.

"I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye." She said with happiness as I hung up to look back at the front door.

Upon entering I found Amy and Damien waiting for me.

"Who was that?" Asked Amy as I smiled.

"My girlfriend."

In a surprised look Amy widened her eyes and shouted.

"What did she want!?"

She told me she was coming down here to see me tonight.

Hugging me tightly Amy replied.

"So I get to meet this crazy girl!?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yup. She'll be here tonight. I have to go pick her up at the airport."

As Amy continued to toss questions at me, I looked at Damien seeing the look he was giving me. He knew this was a risk. So did I, but I know nothing will happen. I'll make sure of it.

**Echo's POV**

Frost was late and he was so upset he missed gradation. He wanted so bad to support his ex but thanks to a legal matter of the inheritance we got postponed till this morning. Now Frost and me were riding back on his bike. We decided to try and stay with his ex Amy till we could get a place of our own. I hope she is ok with that. I have a feeling it's going to be a problem.

"How much longer!?" I asked my boyfriend as he stopped at a red light.

Looking at his watch he replied.

"About an hour!"

Nodding I continued to grip his waist and focus on his quills that waved in my face thanks to wind passing us.

"He was so magical."

**Shadow's POV**

"Here you are sir!" Shouted Ferret in excitement as she handed the inker to Becket who leaned in and began to sign his and Issac's name on the upper banner above the Family's name.

Pain covered my arm as he marked it but as soon as he was done Ferret wrapped it up in a soft white cloth and said.

"Now just don't touch it, and keep it covered if you are to get a shower, ok?!"

Nodding I asked.

"When can I take it off?"

"In a few days. Just come back here and I'll cover it with finisher and let you show it off if you please!" Stated Ferret as I smiled and looked at Becket.

Becket smiled and quickly stuck out his hand.

Taking it, he said.

"Welcome to the Family."

Smiling I replied.

"It's an honor."

Patting my shoulder, Becket pushed me out the door and looked back at Ferret.

"Thank you Ferret!"

"Anytime sir!" She replied as she cleaned up after my mess.

Leading me out the room and into the hall, Becket pulled me aside and got next to my ear.

Nodding as his words entered my mind I said.

"Yes sir."

Patting my back, Becket walked off and left me to myself and my new orders. Ones that puzzle me.

**HEY GUYS AND GALS! I'M BACK!**

**My laptop is not fixed but I found a way to get chapters up everyday. I'm sorry if I scared anyone with my absence. It will not happen again. So welcome back to Ace of Spades! By the way the winner for the vote was arm! That much you knew when you read the chapter though. I love you all and thank you for believing in me. **


	133. Chapter 133

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 133 - A Hidden Agenda **

**Shadow's POV**

Stopping my car along the side of the road next to his house, I got out and reached behind my back to pull up my M9.

The chamber was good. Bullets ready to do this.

As I placed the gun back behind my pants, I approached the house and stopped at the door.

Feelings of guilt and the inability to do this worried me and as I had my eyes shut I began to knock on the door.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Holding my head down, I said to myself these words.

"Just one shot. Just one man. Just one friend."

My head came back up the second I heard him behind the door grabbing the knob.

His face let off a small smile as I glared into his eyes.

"Hey Shadow." It was Raptor.

Nodding my head, Raptor moved aside.

"Want to come in?" He asked as I let off a breath.

"I'd prefer to yes. Thanks." I replied as I walked by him.

"No problem. What's wrong?" Asked Raptor as I waited by the stairs.

I was being too obvious. I had to lie to him.

"Amy's brothers."

"What about them?" Asked Raptor as he crossed his arms and leaned up along the door.

"Look." I urged as I opened my mouth to show him my broken tooth.

Widening his eyes, Raptor asked.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Black got me along and did it. Said if I ever touch his sister or hurt her, he would kill me."

Raptor saw both sides to this.

"He's just being a brother." He stated as I shouted.

"He had no right to fucking break one of my teeth!"

Placing his hand on my arm, Raptor said in a relaxed tone.

"Just let it go bro. I would want to punch him too, but think of it this way."

Staring into his eyes with a want to hear this, I listened as he sat me down on the stairs.

"You have Amy already. Frost isn't here. Sonic isn't here. You proved to her you care, now it's time to prove you can deal with some things about her. Like her family." Stated Raptor as I said.

"Her mom and dad were both killed in a fire. All she has left is her brothers."

Taking my arm Raptor looked into my eyes and replied.

"Then show Amy you can appeal to them. It's not healthy to have her only remaining relatives hate you if you are to be with her."

Nodding I then asked.

"When did you become a therapist?"

"Ha! I wish. I suck at talking to people on a serious level." Stated Raptor as I hit him.

"Don't lie!"

"I'm not!" Laughed Raptor as I sat up straight taking my right arm on top of my knee.

Shaking my head in a smile of hope and friendship, I widened my eyes as Raptor punched my right arm hard enough to make me almost cry.

My face went red and I held in my scream of pain as he laughed and shook his head not noticing he just drilled my tattoo directly.

"You know Shadow you should take that Black guy out or something. Get to know him. Maybe you'll be able to work something out."

Getting my sanity back, I replied.

"I might just…do that."

Nodding Raptor stood up and offered me his hand.

Slowly looking him over, I took his hand and got back on my feet.

Quickly Raptor faced my back to the door.

"Just try and get to know him bro. I'm sure you'll be fine. Was there anything else you came over for?" Asked Raptor as I ran my left hand along my back.

Grabbing the grip of my M9, I looked down towards the floor and tried to speak.

Raptor gave me a confused look as I let go of my gun and looked back up into his eyes.

"No. Nothing."

Slowly smiling, Raptor patted my shoulder and opened the door for me.

Walking out into the sunlight, I turned back to see him wave goodbye.

"Good luck Shad. Tell Amy I said hi."

Nodding I replied.

"Sure."

Raptor quickly shut the door and left me to myself out front.

Slowly in pain and confusion, I walked back to my car and started the engine.

In an overwhelming feeling of despair, I placed my head on the steering wheel and let out a slow, long breath of hot air.

"I can't do this."


	134. Chapter 134

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 134 - An Awkward Date**

**Black's POV**

Staring into this hedgehog's light red eyes, I asked.

"Who are you?"

In a panic the hedgehog set down his bag and replied.

"My name is Frost. Who the hell are you and what are you doing in Amy's house?!" His tone was so rude. I swear if I was alone with him…!

"Frost!?" Looking back I saw my sister there smiling heavily towards the ex.

"Amy!" He shouted in surprise as she jumped into his arms to hug him tightly.

"Mind if I butt in?!" I asked as I pulled Amy away from him.

"Hey!" The hedgehog got tense and angry and in my face as Amy got behind my arm.

"Don't touch her!" I ordered as he shouted.

"I'm her ex boyfriend! I can do what I want with her!"

Getting in this kid's face I replied.

"Well I'm her big mother fucking brother! And if you know what is best for you right now it's get the fuck out of my face!"

Amy remained silent as Damien interfered pulling me back.

Forcing his arm away, I approached the little fuck again and stared into his eyes as he growled.

"Hey! Stop it!"

Looking behind him I noticed an extremely hot female hedgehog. White quills and gorgeous yellow eyes. She was angry. Stomping her feet in front of me and this gray fuck, she asked.

"What's going on!?"

Backing off from the asshog. I stared at her and said.

"Nothing. Who are you?"

"I'm Echo. Don't you dare get in boyfriend's face like that again!" She ordered as I looked to see Amy with confused eyes.

"What?!" She questioned in shock as Frost went to approach her.

Pushing him into his whore of a girlfriend they fell back.

"OWWW!" The white female hit her head on the grass as the boy got up and came at me swinging.

Ducking under his fist, I swung my right and clocked him in the mouth.

"BASH!"

Amy and the other girl screamed for me to stop as I approached the downed hog.

Taking him by the neck I smiled and said.

"I warned you to back off from my sister!"

A small trail of blood slipped out from his teeth as he growled.

"Talk from here." I ordered as I sent his head back into the grass along the front lawn of Amy's house.

Getting up with the help of his bitch, the hedgehog wiped his mouth as Amy remained behind me.

"Echo is my girlfriend! I've known her for about a year!"

"When did you start dating her!?" Asked my sad sister as I kept my eyes locked on the gray hog.

"We started going out when I left for Jersey." Stated the boy as he lowered his head to the side.

I was caught off guard as Amy screamed at him.

"NOT EVEN A WEEK!? WE JUST FUCKING BROKE UP YOU ASSHOLE!"

Smiling with my brother, we watched as the gray boy tried to get something to un-fuck himself with.

"Amy I…!?"

"FUCK YOU FROST!" Amy was heated. She ran upstairs without saying anything else as a car pulled up.

Looking over the gray hog and his girlfriend, I saw my sister's boyfriend get out of the car wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans.

Frost and his new girlfriend turned to see him coming to us.

"Shadow!" The gray hedgehog seemed to remember him at the least.

Stopping in the circle we had formed Shadow asked.

"What the hell's going on? I heard screaming."

"Ahhhh…!" I had to stop the asshole kid from trying.

Taking Shadow by the arm I pull him close and whispered.

"Amy's upset. Get up there and help her."

Nodding Shadow continued inside as I kept the gray boy and his girlfriend from moving.

**Shadow's POV**

Entering Amy's room I saw she had her head in a pillow.

"Amy?" I said in confusion as she looked up to jump at me.

Hugging me in tears Amy replied.

"Shadow!"

Holding her tightly I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Frost!" She shouted in my chest as I then asked.

"What did he do?"

"He started dating that ugly bitch down there! Didn't you see her!?" She asked in anger as I replied.

"I did, but I thought she was with your brothers."

"No! That's his girlfriend!"

"Relax!" I shouted as I sat her on the bed.

Amy wiped her eyes as I rubbed her back and brought her into my body.

"Why are you mad?" I asked as she shouted.

"He…!"

"Shhhhhhh!" I ordered her as she went silent to try again.

"He started dating the second he left for Jersey. It's like he had her lined up if he dumped me."

"Frost isn't like that Amy. We both know that."

"Then why would he do this to me?" She asked as I replied.

"He didn't do this to offend you or upset you. I talked to Frost last night when I got home. He told me he was dating a girl he liked and said he was on his way back. I didn't know mind you, he was taking her home with him. I don't know anything about that. If anything Frost said he was worried you'd act like this when you found out."

"Then why would he come here and show her off?" Asked Amy as I replied.

"He's not here to show her off."

"Then why?!" Asked Amy in anger again as I whispered.

"I don't know. Would you like me to find out?"

Nodding her head I replied.

"I'm going out with your brother Black and I'll take Frost with me."

"Why my brother?" Asked Amy in confusion as I looked up to see him there.

"Yeah, why me?"

Being caught alone here, I replied.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Nodding Black asked.

"Are you going to be alright sis?"

Nodding Amy replied.

"Damien will watch me."

"That girl is staying here while we're out. Don't start anything please." Begged Black as Amy nodded.

"Let's go." Ordered Black as I stood up giving Amy a kiss goodbye.

As I turned back I saw a glare from Black.

Following him downstairs to where Frost and Echo were at, he ordered towards them.

"Let's go kid!"

Frost looked at me for approval and upon my nod he began to head for my car.

"Drive Shadow." Ordered Black as I got in.

"Can you chill!?" Asked Frost as Black replied.

"One more word without being told to speak, I'll rip off you're head and shit down your neck!" Shouted Black as I laughed.

Frost went silent as I began to drive to wherever Black wanted to go.


	135. Chapter 135

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 135 - I See Your Intentions**

**Shadow's POV**

"Two!" Ordered Black as I sat down next to him at the bar.

The pretty bartender came back as fast as Black yelled at her and handed us both our beers.

Watching as Black gorged his down in seconds I asked.

"Where's Frost?"

Giving me a silent stare and a blank expression, Black put down his beer and replied.

"I sent him to go grab us a few cigs."

"You smoke?" I asked him respectfully as he nodded without looking at me.

"Started when I was about six years old. My father was big on the whole follow in my footsteps thing." Stated Black as I nodded.

"I heard about your parents. I'm sorry."

Continuing to just nod Black asked.

"Where did you hear it from? Amy?"

Nodding more I replied.

"Yeah. How'd it happen, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind you asking so long as you mind me not telling." Replied Black as I took a breath in the notion I just messed up maybe.

"I'm sorry."

Straighten his back, Black looked into my eyes and clutched his beer in his right hand.

"Listen Shadow. Your dating my sister and for that reason alone I'll respect you and I won't hurt you anymore then I have to make myself clear. So just listen to what I'm about to say, ok?" He asked as I sat up straight.

Turning his legs towards me, Black put his finger on my chest.

"You hurt Amy what so ever I will be there as fast as I left. Your not a bad guy I can tell, so I'm just going to warn you. Do you understand?"

"I understand. I know your just looking out for her Black."

Nodding Black turned back around and continued to drink as Frost came next to me.

"Here's your cigarettes." He said in an annoyed tone as he tossed them to Black who took it a pack in his hand and the rest into his pocket.

"Thanks." Said Black with the least bit of graduate.

"You going to pay me back? They aren't cheap." Stated Frost as Black quickly said.

"No."

Frost got mad. His face went red as I saw he wanted to jump the much bigger hedgehog.

"Chill!" I demanded as I took him by the shoulder forcing him down in the seat next to me.

Frost isn't the type to take getting used. Ironic cause he was cheated on twice.

Taking large nose filled breaths, Frost relaxed and ordered a beer for himself as Black opened the pack of cigarettes.

Watching as he pulled one out from the pack, I widened my eyes as he offered me the pack.

"Want one?" He asked in a calm tone as Frost looked at me with concern.

Slowly I took one from the pack. Black's eyes watched me with interest as he took out his lighter.

The flame quickly lit his cigarette and in a matter of a second he handed it to me.

I'm not use to using these things.

I had trouble getting the lighter to work and I knew I was making Frost laugh inside. After all Frost did a lot more then me in his life. Weed, coke, even some LSD. In short Frost knows how to use one at the least.

Lighting my cigarette as Black smoked, I hesitated as Frost was getting concerned.

"Let me try it first. Make sure it's ok." Offered Frost as he took the cig out of my hand.

Watching as he smoke, I knew he was trying to buy me time to build up confidence.

As he let out the smoke from his puff, I smiled and took it back slowly. Black continued to watch and smoke his as I slowly brought it to my mouth.

My eyes closed as I breathed in and as I let it go I saw the smoke taking my mouth and lungs. God this shit is fucking horrible!

Trying to not gag from the hit, I smiled and nodded at Black who looked away and ordered another beer for himself.

"So how old are you Shadow?" Asked Black as I let out another puff.

"Ughh…eighteen!" I gagged as Frost basically hit himself in the head from my attempts to smoke for the first time.

Black gave me a small grin as I coughed.

Taking my time to recover, I looked at Frost who took my cigarette out from my hand.

"Got any plans for a job now that your done school?" Asked Black as he took another sip of his beer.

"I don't know yet." I stated as he nodded.

"Better figure it out." Said Black quietly as I gulped.

This guy did scare me.

"How long are you and your brother staying?" Asked Frost as I looked over at him.

Black was not in the mood to hear him speak, more less ask questions.

"Only till Saturday." Replied Black as I felt some pain from my arm.

Black cig was finish in a few more hits and as he rested the bud down in the ash tray, he looked over at me.

"Shadow?" He said calmly as I looked over into his eyes.

"Yeah."

"Come with me for a minute please." He urged as I watched him get up from the counter.

Frost remained seated as Black led me outside.

Following as he found a bench right out front, I sat down next to him as he stared at me with interest again.

His eyes were cold.

"What's up?" I asked as he clearly was going to ask me something.

He was staring at my arm.

Shivers ran down my spine as he smiled.

"Your bullshit." He stated as I gave him a confused expression as my response.

"What?!" I laughed as he nodded.

"Your scared of me. I see it. You never smoked, but you did to try and get on my good side. You act nice and sweet in front of my sister, but your faking. You're a faker I can tell. Tell me, why are you trying to be my friend?"

Getting in my face Black said slowly.

"I'm not scary. You can tell me. It's not like I'm a mass murderer and I'll kill you if you say something wrong."


	136. Chapter 136

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 136 - Can We Get Shadow Here Now?**

**Becket's POV**

Sitting down in the garden outside the compound, I waited for my brother who was taking his time. I think he's really taking the pervious fight seriously with himself.

As I looked around the garden I saw my guards on the sidewalks patrolling to make sure I was safe. I could tell them not too, but Issac wants protection on me at all times. Again, because of the gunfight.

I love my brother, but as Don of this Family he needs help. That's what I'm calling him here for. For help. He needs to get control or I'll have to take the rains as Don Pharynx.

As the sun rested on my black dress pants and white dress shirt, I was beginning to wipe off my head from the sweat that began to form from the heat I was giving off.

As I began to melt from waiting, I saw one of my Capos come to me from the compound with a drink.

As he approached I smiled and reached out for it.

"Thank you Ronny." I said with a relief as I took it from his hand.

Smiling Ronny nodded and replied.

"No problem sir. Looked like you were dying out here from this heat."

With a chilled gulp of the lemonade, I replied.

"Yeah. Hot out today."

"I'm sure it won't last sir." Stated my Capo as I looked up at him.

"Why not?" I asked as he looked up at the clouds.

"Weather says it's suppose to pour. Large thunderstorms and heavy wind. Might lose power." Stated Ronny as I thought to myself.

"Great. If we lose power Issac will panic in his condition."

"Make sure our back up generator is ready just in case." I ordered the fox as he nodded.

"Yes sir."

Smiling I put down my glass and said.

"You can go now."

Nodding Ronny made his way back inside the compound.

As I saw my guards looking at me I heard a crowd of footsteps coming from the entrance to the compound.

Looking over to it, I widened my eyes to see my brother with four other guys. This needs to stop.

As he entered the garden, he ordered his men to walk around and make sure he was safe now. This is why I'm worried about him.

In a few seconds he decided to make his way to me.

I watched as he sat down and then said.

"Morning brother."

Checking his surroundings he asked.

"Is there a reason you wanted to see me out here?"

Looking over to my paranoid brother, I replied.

"To talk about you."

"What about me? I'm fine."

Putting down my drink I replied.

"Your cuddled up like a shaved cat in the snow Issac."

"Fuck you!"

Getting my body turned on the bench to him I replied.

"Don't give me that. I'm just asking you listen."

"Then start talking! Cause I have things to handle inside!" Stated Issac as I shook my head.

"You don't have shit and we both know that. Your scared."

"I am not!" Yelled my brother as he faced me with his stone face.

"Then why all the guards?" I asked still calm as he looked around.

"I want you to be safe! Is that so bad!?" He asked as I battled back.

"I'm safe by myself. A guard or two good, but ten men!? We can't afford this!"

Going silent Issac looked to the right away from me and I continued my attack.

"You came out here with four men huddled up around you like a rubber band ball! I know you and if you weren't scared and worried you would have came out here alone!"

"I'm not scared!" Shouted my brother as I placed my hand on his arm.

"Listen to yourself for a second. Your doing it again."

"Doing what?!" Asked Issac in confusion as I let out a breath.

Issac's eyes lit up as he figured out what I was about to say.

"It has nothing to do with them!"

"You never got help after that Issac! It's being fucking up your head ever since that night! Your letting it control you and your not listening!"

"I am and I hear what's coming out of your fucking mouth!" Yelled Issac as I then asked.

"What's coming out of my mouth!?"

"Your trying to seize control of my Family!"

My eyes widened in shock of what he just fucking said to my face.

"I'm what!?" I asked as he yelled back.

"You want me to go get help so you can be in charge! You've always been jealous they choose me and now you want it, but I'm telling you right now it's not going to happen!"

"Listen to yourself!" I screamed as our men began to look at us.

"Your making up bullshit as you go along! I've been loyal to this Family and I never dreamed of taking your spot as Don unless I had too!"

"Your not going too!" My brother yelled back as I replied.

"Your letting yourself go! Your becoming blind and if you keep this up you won't be Don anymore till some sense of reason comes back!"

Getting up Issac screamed.

"Your not taking over!"

"I'm not asking! I'm ordering you to get help!"

"YOU!? YOUR ORDERING ME!?" He questioned in rage as I got up with him.

"EVERYONE CAN SEE YOUR LOSING YOUR FUCKING MIND BROTHER! LOOK AROUND!" I demanded as he took a look at our men who stared at us in confusion.

Issac went silent as I battled on.

"Your not fit to be Don!" I stated as he lowered his head.

As I waited for a response, I widened my eyes as I saw him begin to cry.

Going silent I stared at him as he looked back up into my eyes with anger.

"I'm going to say this once. Your not taking my spot!"

"This isn't about taking your spot!" I stated as he asked.

"Then what is it about Becket!?"

"It's about your health! Your going mental and you won't let yourself get help! I'm asking you go see someone!" I stated as he then asked.

"I thought it was an order!?"

"If you won't listen then it will be!" I stated as he looked around to nod for his guards to come to him.

Watching as they pulled him away, I listened as he said.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry you can't see it brother, but your not taking me down. Maybe it's you that needs to see someone. Goodbye."

With my men behind me, they pulled me away and towards the exit to the garden.

"Sir?" One said in confusion as I replied.

"What is it?"

Giving me a worried face he then asked.

"What's going to happen to Don Pharynx?"

In deep thought I replied.

"He's going to get help."

"How?" Asked another Capo as I reached for my cell phone.

"If he won't listen to me, then I'm going to get someone he will listen to."

Standing in the center of my men I dialed the number and waited.

**Does Issac need help?**


	137. Chapter 137

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 137 - *****!**

**Damien's POV**

Sitting on the couch with my little sister, I stared at the white hedgehog across from us as she fixed her quills.

I could feel anger throughout this room.

"So what was your name?" I asked the girl as she looked at me.

"Echo."

Nodding I looked back at my sister as she added.

"Well this is my other brother Damien."

"Nice to meet you Damien." Said Echo in a happy tone as Amy asked.

"So where do you live?"

"Originally back in Jersey."

"Now?" Questioned Amy as she smiled.

"Frost is buying a house for us to live in together."

Looking at my sister, I definitely felt something as she growled.

"That's why we came down here according to him. He wanted us to stay with you till he could find a place for us."

"Your not staying here!" Shouted Amy in anger as Echo gave her a wicked look.

"Why not?!"

"Cause I said so!" Replied Amy as I coughed in discomfort.

Echo had a look on her I seen on many other girls who have had their panties in a knot.

"That's not a reason!"

"It's the only one your getting!" Stated Amy as I leaned back.

"Listen, I know you don't like me, but do it for Frost." Begged Echo as I now just listened.

"Frost can go die! He lost all my respect when he started dating a bitch like you!" Stated Amy in rage as I widened my eyes and felt the sting from Echo who felt that one cut deeply.

"Excuse me!?" Questioned Echo as I looked at her. Her eyes were sharp now.

Amy remained silent as Echo shouted.

"You can just shut the fuck up you little slut! You know nothing about Frost!"

"I know everything about Frost!" Stated Amy as Echo then asked.

"Did you know he already proposed to me!?"

In shock Amy screamed.

"NO HE DIDN'T!"

"He did! Look!" Ordered Echo as she showed Amy her hand and the gold ring resting on her finger.

If this was world war three about to happen, Amy would be the atomic bomb about to go off right now on Echo.

"Guess Frost loves me more then you, but that's obvious coming from a slut who cheated on him with two other guys!" Stated Echo as Amy growled madly next to me.

"Yeah I know that too!" Stated Echo as she added.

"Sonic! Shadow! Frost told me you fucking whore! Your just a sex craved user! Couldn't keep a guy if you tried! Your probably cheating on Shadow too right!?" Asked Echo as Amy clutched her fists.

I knew this was about to go down between them. Grabbing my sister's shoulders I whispered.

"Relax."

"What!? You wana fight bitch!? Stop hiding behind your brothers who you probably fucked too!"

Widening my eyes at the statement, I panicked as my sister leaped towards her out from my grip.

"COME HERE YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Screamed Amy as I watched her tackle Echo onto the floor.

In a panic I got up and went for them.

As I tried to take my sister's arms, I got kicked by Echo who wanted to fight.

My eyes widened as she got my nuts.

Falling onto the floor, I held my balls tightly as I saw Amy punch Echo in the mouth.

I had to stop this somehow.

**Black's POV**

"So?" I said to Shadow as he stared into my eyes with thought.

"Ring! Ring! Ring!"

Looking towards his side, I watched as he pulled out his phone.

"One sec Black. I have to take this, ok?" He said in a fast tone as he waited for my approval.

Nodding I let him get up and walk a few feet away.

Had to be an important phone call.

As he talked to whoever, my cell began to go off in my jeans.

Reaching inside I saw it was my brother.

Opening the cell, I placed it on my ear and answered.

"What's up?"

"Black!" Shouted Damien as I heard screaming from his end of the line.

Leaning forward to cover my opposite ear, I asked.

"Yeah it's me! What's going on!?"

"I need you here! Amy and that Echo chick are going at it!" Stated Damien as I stood up.

"Well stop them! I'll be there in a few minutes!" I stated as I looked at Shadow who hung up his call.

"Hurry bro!" Yelled Damien as I hung up.

"We have to go!" I stated as I ran for the car.

"Why!?" Asked Shadow as I replied.

"Amy and Echo are fighting!"

Widening his eyes, I ordered him to grab Frost and get to the car.

**Shadow's POV**

Running inside the bar I got Frost and booked it back to find Black already in an waiting for me to start the car.

"Let's go!" He ordered as I got in.

Starting the car, I pulled out of the parking lot and drove as fast as I could back to Amy's house.


	138. Chapter 138

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 138 - Don Zeno**

**Don Zeno's POV**

"Let me go man! I promise I won't say anything!" Begged the man as I stood behind Ozo and my lead Capo Runner.

"Should have thought about that before you tried to rob us." Stated Runner as Ozo approached me.

Standing on my side, I watched as Runner went to the man who was laid down in the coffin.

"It wasn't me I swear!" Stated the human as I just watched.

"Sir?" Whispered Ozo as I looked down at him.

Leaning into my ear Ozo whispered.

"We have to finish up here. Your meeting with Judge Gander is in twenty minutes."

Nodding I shouted.

"Hurry up Runner! We have to get going!"

Looking back at me with his green eyes and brown fur, Runner nodded and grabbed the lid.

"Please man don't! I didn't do anything!" Screamed the human as Runner put the lid on top of the coffin he was in.

"Nail it up boys!" He ordered as the man inside screamed.

"LET ME OUT! PLEASE!"

Watching as my men came to the sides of the coffin, I smiled as the sound of hammers hit nails, sealing the human to his fate.

As the coffin was nailed down I ordered.

"Lower him down!"

Nodding, the Soldiers and my Capo Runner tossed the coffin eight feet down into the earth

"Bury him!" Ordered Runner as the rest of my men began to grab shovels.

Dirt slowly began to cover the coffin as the man screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHH LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! I HAVE CHILDREN!"

In time the dirt filled to the top of the surface and my men began to pat it down heavily.

I watched with Ozo who was coughing forcefully.

"You ok?" I asked in concern as he took a moment to control his bowels.

"I'm fine Don Zeno sir. Sorry."

Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my wallet and handed him some cash.

"Go get checked out Ozo."

"Sir, I'm fine. I swear." He stated in response as I shook my head.

"Go. That's an order."

Giving me an understanding look, I watched as he made his way to his car.

"Go with him Runner! Make sure he stays safe!" I ordered my Capo as he put down his shovel.

"Yes sir!" He replied in his usual loyal tone.

Nodding as he ran by me to Ozo's car, I ordered the rest of my men to load up.

Funny you could still hear the man screaming under our feet.

As I got in the car and my men drove me to my meeting, I sharpened my claws with the filer I always had on me. I love my claws. They make me safe. I always feel safe knowing these are on me at all times.

"Sir?!" Shouted my driver as I looked up.

Leaning forward I saw there was construction.

"Fucking great." I stated as I pulled out my phone.

"Want me to go around?" Asked the driver as I ordered him to remain where we were.

Waiting as my phone tried to reach the Judge, I remained calm as he answered.

"Hello?"

"Judge Gander. It's Zeno. I'm calling to inform you we're going to be late due to construction."

"You can call it off anyway Zeno."

"Why sir?" I asked as he took a moment to himself.

"I have to meet with the board today. I was about to call and tell you I couldn't make our meeting."

"When's the next time we can meet?" I asked as he replied.

"I'm free Saturday."

Nodding I replied.

"I'll be by around five then."

"Ok. Stay out of trouble Zeno." Ordered the judge as I replied.

"Never."

Hanging up, I ordered the driver back to the compound.

As we approached I noticed a van checking cable lines not too far from my compound.

"I want someone to check him." I demanded as my soldiers nodded.

As we pulled in, my men shut the gate and helped me out by opening the car door.

Nodding I ordered two nearby Capos to check the van down the road. I don't like taking chancing with feds.

Entering my home I looked around to see my men holding their rifles. I always feel safe.

As I neared my office one of my men came to my side to say.

"Sir?"

"What is it?" I asked as we walked up the stairs.

"The shipment for the Pharynx Family is ready to ship."

"Send it. How about the Ortiz? Did they pay up?"

"No sir. Don Ortiz called and declined the offer."

"He'll regret that." I stated as my man looked at me with confusion.

"Sir?"

"The Pharynx Family isn't the type to share New York. They'll attack while the Ortiz Family is weak." I stated as my man opened my office door.

"Is that a problem sir?" He asked as I nodded.

"One less Family is always better for business, but the Pharynx Family will move on to us."

"They wouldn't dare attack us sir." Stated my man as I nodded.

"I know Don Pharynx. He's a nut who always wanted power. If they get rid of the Ortiz Family then who says they won't come after us?" I asked as he nodded.

"No one sir?" He questioned as his answer as I nodded.

"Precisely. I want Runner in my office when he gets back with Ozo, understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes sir."

Watching as he left me alone, I sat down at my desk and pulled some vodka out from my bottom cabinet.

Taking a shot as I waited for my Underboss and Capo to come back.

**One Hour Later**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Come in!" I ordered as the door opened with Runner behind it.

"Wanted to see me boss?" Asked Runner as I replied.

"Yes. Sit down Runner. Where's Ozo?"

"In bed sir. The doctor said for him to get some rest."

"What's he have?" I asked as he got comfortable in front of my desk.

"A fever. Doc said he'll be back on his feet in a few days."

Nodding I then offered him a glass of vodka.

Taking it in his hand, I said.

"I called you here today because I have something important that needs doing in order to protect our future."

"What's that sir?" Asked Runner as I put down my glass.

"The Pharynx Family is going to move in and take New York from the Ortiz Family. I want you down in New York tonight."

"Why sir? What's going on?"

"The Ortiz Family is weak and Don Pharynx will take the chance and attack when their weapons come in from me and my Family. I want you down their waiting."

"Waiting for what sir?" Questioned Runner as I took another drink.

"Your going to kill Becket."

Widening his eyes, I put back down my glass as he nodded.

"Who's he sir?"

"Underboss to the Pharynx Family. I want him dead. The job pays twenty grand. Get it done and it's yours."

"Yes sir." Replied Runner as I nodded shaking his hand.

"With Becket out of the way both the Pharynx and Ortiz Families will be at each others throats. Both will be weak and in the process will die out in time. Once that happens, we move in and claim New York as our own. Get this done Runner. I'm counting on you."

"You have nothing to worry about sir. I'll make sure of it." Stated Runner as he got up from his seat.

Smiling as he left my office, I got another drink and turned on my TV.


	139. Chapter 139

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 139 - I See We're All a Bit Angry Here**

**Shadow's POV**

Stopping outside the house I watched as Black leaped out running for the door.

As he bash through into the heat, me and Frost could hear the screams of both the girls.

"HEY!" Shouted Black as he ran inside.

Getting out of the car with Frost and making our ways into the room, we both widened eyes to see our girlfriends the way they were.

Amy had Echo on the floor with blood rolling down her nose as Amy had some along her mouth. Both girls had their quills ripped out along the floor and that wasn't the worst part yet.

Both Frost and I were caught way off guard seeing both our girlfriends nearly completely naked rolling around.

Amy's shirt was torn off and the left side of her bra was down hanging on her side with her pants nearly forced down under her thighs. Echo had her bra off and her pants were torn in multiple area thanks to my girl's claws.

"I SAID STOP!" Ordered Black as he watched in embarrassment of his little sister.

Seeing as nothing was stopping them Black looked at Frost.

"CONTROL YOUR FUCKING GIRL!" He demanded as Frost took a moment to move.

Grabbing a hold of Amy's arm, Black dragged her off Echo and shouted.

"CHILL THE FUCK OUT! BOTH OF YOU!"

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT BITCH!" Screamed Amy as Frost took control of Echo by taking her by the stomach and dragging her back towards the door.

As Amy swung her arms for Echo, I took her from Black who approached Echo and Frost.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He ordered them as Frost widened his eyes.

Echo wanted to keep fighting.

"What!?" Questioned Frost as Black took hold of his neck.

"I TOLD YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT!" Repeated Black as he sent him at the door.

As Frost was forced from Echo, she ran towards me and Amy.

Amy was smacked in the face and it was now nearly impossible to hold her in place.

As I had my troubles. Frost ran back in to only find Black's forced pushing him back out. This time Frost landed on his ass not getting up.

As he was dealt with, Black came to Echo taking her by the back of the head.

"AHHHHHH! LET GO!" She screamed in pain as he dragged her to the door.

Watching as Echo was forced to the edge of the door, I widened my eyes as Black sent her out to her boyfriend.

Echo took hold of Frost as Black screamed.

"NOW GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DECIDE TO FUCKING KILL BOTH OF YOU!"

In fear Frost took Echo's hand and dragged her to the bike he had parked on the curb.

Without hesitation, Frost got Echo on and hit the gas out of there.

Watching as Black slammed the door, he took a breath and looked back at Amy.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO NOT FUCKING CAUSE TROUBLE!" He screamed at her as I listened in confusion.

Amy got scared I could tell by her tail lowering at his words.

"NOW LOOK AT YOU! THIS IS YOUR OWN FUCKING FAULT AMY!"

"I know." She whimpered as I let her go.

"GO UPSTAIRS AND CLEAN UP! YOU'RE A FUCKING MESS!" Stated Black as Damien came towards me from behind.

"Yes Black." Amy was frightened to death.

As she slowly approached the stairs Black said.

"Fucking disgrace."

As the words left his mouth I saw Amy crying her way up the stairs.

Hearing the door shut upstairs, I looked at Black as he turned around to begin cleaning up the mess made down here.

"Hey Black!" I shouted towards him as his brother took hold of my shoulder.

"Don't." He informed me as Black turned back around in a sinister way giving me his fearsome brown eyes.

Slowly approaching me, Black looked straight into my eyes.

"You don't talk to Amy like that! She's my girlfriend and your fucking sister! Do you understand me!?" I asked in anger as he stopped two feet in front of me.

Damien held my shoulder as I heard the door upstairs open.

"I love Amy and I don't care if you fucking approve! I'm with her and I will always stand up and protect her in front of you and anyone else!"

Just staring at me with his cold eyes I continued.

"You have no fucking right to talk to her that way! Sure she made a mistake and paid for it, but that doesn't mean you have the right to treat her like dog shit!"

Damien let go of me. I think I know why.

I don't know what was possessing me to say all this. I was asking to die speaking this way to a person like Black.

"Amy is one of the greatest girls in the world and I don't care about her faults! I will always be by her side and I will always watch over her! I don't care if you're her brother or not! I don't care if you're bigger! Stronger! Faster! It doesn't fucking matter! I'll die knowing I protected the one person I truly love and care about! So go ahead! Hit me! Beat me to a fucking bloody pulp! Do your worst! Cause I'll be happy knowing I proved myself to you Black!" I stated as he smiled.


	140. Chapter 140

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 140 - My Name Is Becket Pharynx **

**Becket's POV**

Even in times of relaxation I still need protection.

My insane brother has one of our soldiers stationed in my bedroom. I have to deal with this type of problem when he's like this. Shadow better get here soon.

"Sir?" Said the guard who was standing by the door.

Looking up from my bed I replied.

"What is it son?"

Giving me a lower of his crossed arms he replied.

"Do you prefer it if I leave you be? We both know this is too much."

Nodding I thought to myself.

"Finally. Someone with some sanity."

"I would like it yes." I stated as he nodded.

"Alright sir. I'll be outside. Yell if you need something."

"Thank you." I replied as he opened the door to leave me alone.

As the door shut, I let out a long held in breath and stretched my body.

God did it feel good to be alone for once.

Slowly standing up I approached my closet and tossed open the door to get on my knees.

Inside I found my old box of belongings from my parents.

Taking it in my arms, I rested it down on the floor and got up to lock the door.

As I felt safe now, I got on my butt and took hold of the box bringing it closer to me.

Upon opening the flaps up, I smiled looking inside.

"Wow." I whispered to myself as I reached in to take out the memories one by one.

As I got each one laid out in front of me, I began to go through them.

First was my old phone I got when I was twelve.

"The phone was prepaid. Shows our family history with wealth. My mom wasn't that rich so she could only afford this until she met our dad. Our real father was a drug addict and major alcoholic. He died at thirty two from overdosing on painkillers one night in central New York. Issac and I were both five when he died. To be honest we hardly knew the man. If you ask ether of us what we thought about our father we would say we are happy he is dead. The man was an animal. Beat our mother. Cheated on her with multiple women. Man was not loyal and was worthless in our eyes. Only did we change our minds when our mom met our step father. Robert Pharynx."

"Robert was a wealthy man. Came from a old family of violent people. People we came to love. My brother Issac grew really close to him and that's the main reason why he is Don now. Our step father saw him as his favorite and as the smartest out of me and him. I never cared for that kind of power. I'm loyal to the Family and always will be till the day I die."

"You may be wondering how the Pharynx mob family was formed, but truth is, I don't even know. Nor Issac if you asked him. Robert Pharynx, our step father, was I believe the sixth Don of the Family. From what I was told the Family started back in 1895 with a group of above class business men. Our dad kept a book about the Family explaining it's past and background but he decided one day to bury it. Said it would cause a lot of troubles if someone other then Family men got their hands on it. I did not disagree to the action, nor did Issac."

"Anyway, our mother, god be with her, met Robert when we were fifteen. Issac attached fast as I said. I was always the kind to look at all aspects the man could change in ours lives. Turns out they were all good ones. Soon I came to trust the man and love him. Before that Robert saw how I felt about him and promised he was not to my intentions. He took me out one night and showed me all he truly was. He introduced me to his Underboss Daniel and gave me a tour of what it was they exactly did in the Family. To be honest I liked it at first glance, but now it's just normal. Now it's just something I grew into and will always do. I try to be the best Underboss I can be, and my brother tries his best to be Don, but we all have our breaking points. Issac especially."

"The reason my brother is the way he is, when he hears a gunshot is because our mother and father were both murdered in a mob war ten years ago. An old Family called Ganux. Don Ganux wanted our old Family gone, so he ordered the hit. God knows how close we were to dying off after that day. Only when the will of our father was read to us did we find out the Family was given to us. Issac and me got things running again and soon we got to where we are now. Our Family is not the type to fight. We respect the business and we abide by it. But now it seems we decided to take back what was ours. Not yet, but soon we will try."

Putting down the phone, I took up a pile of old pictures. I smiled at a few, but had to stop at one taken at my mother's wedding.

The picture was my mother and step father standing with the five other Don's of the other Mob Families.

"Don Ortiz. A good man. Knows how to talk to people. Had a great sense of humor. Looks to be about thirty in this picture."

"Don Zeno Linux. This Wolf was always built and wealthy. His history is unknown to me, but his Family came in a little before my mom decided to get married. All I was told about them is that the Family was based in South America before they came to the north. The original Don died. I believe he was the current Don's father. Zeno must have some type of history with the man to be where he is now. But he had to have died before the wedding cause Zeno himself is in the photo. I believe he is about twenty eight years old. Same as me. He's a loyal man though. Respects the business we hold."

"Don Zarra Yin Sr. She was a good looking woman for being fifty nine in this picture. She died from TB about a month after the wedding. Next to her was the current female Don. Don Zarra Yin Jr. Again, the good looking gene runs through her family. From what I'm told she is one of the best in the business next to Hannibal. She took her Family after her mother died and brought it past almost everyone. No one saw it coming, but she gets most support from the military. One reason we don't like to mess with her. Zarra Yin Jr. is truthful and a great conversationalist. She is a symbol for all females in the mob. But don't get her wrong she is feared thanks to her Underboss Tip. I believe Tip is a lawyer from Washington. Great guy. I've done business with him before. Respectful, loyal to his Don and men. In short Zarra picked a fantastic Underboss for her Family."

"Don Hannibal. He's a ace card. Man is feared. Too feared. The reason his Family is on top now? The pure reason why is because of his Underbosses. Wretcher is his talker. He runs business with words. Keeps people down with his successions of words and tactics. Feared with words if that's possible. I had the pleasure in talking to him once. He's a smart mouth speaker but perfect convincer. Has his own made respect among his men and is still feared from his other side of force. Give him a gun and say no to his terms and your pinned down till you say yes. I make it sound painless though. Wretcher can only do so much in that field that's why Don Hannibal hired the two methodical brother's of satin's asshole. Damien and Black. Damien is a god obsessed killer and executioner. I heard stories he murdered people in the name of god and heard people tell me he says it's to cleanse the earth of sins. In short Damien is insane and is a symbol of god's executioner. But still the main reason why Don Hannibal is where he is now is because of Damien's counterpart. Black. Black is a fucked up murderer, rapist, baby killing, genocidal manic. He is what all men and women in the mob fear. He earned his place as the mob's mass murderer and most feared Underboss to date. I met him once. He shot me. Said it was because I looked at him wrong. Issac wanted to get him back, but we both know we would have been killed the second we touched him. I don't fear Black. I respect his position and I don't seek revenge for him shooting me. He has proven beyond a shadow of a doubt he can murder an entire mob Family for fun. Hell he already did. That's why Don Hannibal is on top now. Black destroyed the Ganux Family. Went right to their compound and took it down single handily. I respect him for killing Don Ganux. Man doesn't deserve a description. He was what this business hates. We're all happy he's dead. We all can thank Black for that. Don Hannibal especially. I don't wish to know what it would be like if Black was Don of the Marxist Family. No one could predict what he would do. Hannibal is a solid leader though. That won't see the light of day, thank god.

Putting the photos down, I reached to my side and picked up the comic books I use to read with my brother back when we were kids with mom. I smiled and stood up to lay down on my bed. I haven't read theses in years.

As my eyes flipped through the pages, I smiled brightly. The mob was a confusing business. So many men and women with different backgrounds and personalities. I know them well and I know this way of life. Do I think I could be Don of the Pharynx Family? Yes I do. My brother may disagree but he doesn't have my mind. I know what I can do and some things better then him. If he decides to listen and get help, I'll take control for the time. I can do it. My name is Becket Pharynx. Welcome to our Family.

**There's your history listen guys and gals and maybe a new Pharynx Don to come.**


	141. Chapter 141

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 141 - Did Black Just Say That?!**

**Shadow's POV**

Staring into my eyes, I heard someone stop behind me on the stairs. Damien moved back from me and Black. I feared the worst to come.

Getting in my face Black asked.

"Who do you think you are?"

With a large gulp I replied.

"I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog, and I'm telling you to back off."

"Or what, Shadow?" He asked in a calm tone as I began to shake.

"I'll make you regret it." I stated as his brother completely moved to Amy who must have been on the stairs.

"Ha! What makes you think for a second you can take me?!" Asked Black as I clutched my fist.

"I'll take down anyone who hurts Amy." I stated in anger as he clutched his fist now.

Hearing the cracks of his fingers and knuckles as he flexed his hands, I took a step back slowly.

"You know Shadow, you're the first guy who my sister has dated to get the balls to talk to me that way." Stated Black as he continued to stare at me.

"Well I'm the first guy who truly cares about her." I replied in confidence as he smiled.

"And you know, I give you credit for defending her." Stated Black as I widened my eyes a little.

Letting his hands relax and his body straighten, I watched as he smiled at me widely, showing his razor sharp teeth.

"You have my approval Shadow, and I'm sorry for acting the way I did. Please forgive me." Begged Black as I was caught off guard from his sudden shift of attitude.

"WHAT!?" Shouted Damien as I looked back to see Amy smiling and Damien in shock.

"Shadow?" Said Black to turn me around.

Looking back at him, I saw his hand out.

"Please accept my apology." He begged as I slowly put my hand out towards his.

The second our hands touched I felt a chill give off from him.

"I forgive you Black. Thank you." I stated as we shook.

"No. Thank you Shadow. Do you mind helping Amy clean up?" He asked kindly as I nodded.

"Yeah. No problem."

With a nod, Black let me go back to where Amy and Damien were and watched as I took Amy up the stairs.

**Black's POV**

Watching the hedgehog leave from my sight, I let off a thin smile and a disgusted breath.

"Hey?" Whispered my brother as he came to my side.

"What is it?" I asked as he had the most shocked look on his face.

"What was that?" He asked as I shook my head.

"A chance." I stated as he gave me a confused look.

"A chance?" He questioned as I nodded.

"He earned the chance to prove to me he is worthy of our sister. No one before him has ever had the balls to stand up to me. I like that about him, shows his tact."

"You just took it though?" Questioned Damien as I nodded.

"A chance brother." I stated as he went silent.

"I took it because I saw he cared. He wouldn't speak to me that way otherwise, but note if he does it again I'm killing him. I'm not the type to take being talked to like that, understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah Black." Replied Damien as I nodded slowly.

"Good. Now help me clean up before Zarra gets here."

"That's another thing." Stated Damien as I got back to my angry self.

"What thing?" I questioned as he asked.

"I know she wants to see you, but your taking a huge fucking risk with Hannibal. We could both get in trouble for this shit you have going on with Don Yin. I don't want to be hunted down because my brother has a hard on for some mob chick…!"

"BASH!"

My fist collided with Damien's cheek. He was sent back a few feet but didn't fall. Fucking tanked it.

"Don't start this." He ordered calmly as he cracked his neck.

"I'm not starting shit brother!" I whispered in rage as he listened.

"I know what I'm doing, and by god I won't let you down! I won't let anyone but us three find out about anything between me and Don Yin! Do you know why!?" I asked as he replied.

"Why?"

"Cause I fucking love her!" I stated as he widened his eyes in shock.

"Yeah! I just said that!" I stated in happiness as he watched me go back to cleaning.

"Black? I didn't…!"

"Don't talk about it!" I ordered as he replied.

"Yes Black."


	142. Chapter 142

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 142 - Talk To Issac Please**

**Becket's POV**

"Knock! Knock!"

"Hold on a sec!" I ordered as someone was at my door.

Packing away my things, I put them back in the closet and went to the door.

Upon opening it, I saw the last hope for my brother there.

"Wreak said you wanted to speak to me." Stated Shadow as he looked beaten down.

"Damn. You ok son?"

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Today has been rough." Replied Shadow as I nodded.

"Yeah. Come in." I urged as he walked by me and into the room.

Checking the halls to see if they were clear, I shut the door and looked back at the black and red hedgehog.

"Issac is losing it again and this time it's bad." I stated as he replied.

"And you want me to convince him to get help."

Widening my eyes in confusion I asked.

"Yeah. How'd you guess?"

"Just seems right about now. I noticed all the guards on the way in. Seems he needs to see someone." Stated Shadow as I nodded.

"He won't listen to me. Says I'm just trying to take his spot as Don. Can you go speak with him? He'll listen to you."

"Why me?" Questioned Shadow as I quickly replied.

"You know why. Please Shadow. I'm begging you. I'll give you five thousand if you do this for me."

Lowering his head Shadow replied.

"Keep the money. I'll do it."

"Thank you so much Shadow." I replied feeling a chance of hope for my younger brother.

Nodding Shadow remained still as I opened the door for him.

He didn't move. Just stared at the ground.

"I couldn't do it Becket." He stated as I slowly shut the door again.

"Do what?" I asked as he looked up.

"Kill him." Replied Shadow in a sudden sad tone as I rubbed my head.

"How do you expect me to murder my best friend?" Asked Shadow with a red face as I approached him.

"He didn't do anything!" Stated Shadow as I tried to respond to his sudden tear filled face.

"Raptor promised he wouldn't tell anyone! For fucks sake, he joining the army in a few days! He's not going to say a word!" Yelled Shadow as I placed my hand on his mouth.

"Shhhh! Enough." I ordered as he pushed my hand away.

"I'm not going to kill him!" Shouted Shadow in my face as I pushed him away.

"Stand down!" I demanded as he broke down in front of me.

Shadow sat down on my bed in tears as I took a breath.

"This isn't my call Shadow. You know I believe you when you say you trust him, but Issac is the Don, and he ordered it. We have to abide by it." I stated as he looked up at me.

"Your saying your brother is going insane Becket and not for one second can you think that maybe because of that he's blinded by paranoia?!" Asked Shadow in anger as I thought deeply.

"Shadow I…!?"

"Becket, you and I both are smart enough to see Raptor is trustworthy and he won't say a word."

"Shadow I know that, but…!?"

"And I know for a fact you can see your brother is blind calling false orders. Please! Call this off! For me Becket!" Begged Shadow as I lowered my head in thought.

Shadow was right.

Staring at me in hope, Shadow's eyes lit up as I said.

"Alright. I'll call it off. Your right Shadow. My brother is blind by paranoia."

"Thank you!" Shouted Shadow as he stood up.

"But if I hear he did anything to compromise you or this Family know that you will have to kill him." I stated as he nodded.

"Raptor isn't a snake Becket. He won't tell a soul."

Getting in Shadow's face I said.

"Listen here Shadow."

Staring into my eyes, I continued.

"Take my advice when I say not to trust your friends more then your Family. It will get you killed one day if you don't take that action."

Nodding Shadow wiped his eyes and patting his shoulder I ordered.

"Go speak with Issac now please."

Smiling, Shadow walked by me. Stopping at the door he turned and said.

"Becket?"

Looking back with a overwhelmed face, I stared into his crimson red eyes.

"Thank you for understanding." He said in a happy tone as I smiled too.

"No problem Shad." I replied as he left.

Shutting the door I turned back around and said.

"But for how much longer, I don't know."


	143. Chapter 143

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 143 – Get Help For the Family**

**Shadow's POV**

"I need to speak to Issac." I stated as his guards stopped me outside the door.

"Need to search you Shadow." One stated as he begin to check for weapons.

Taking my M9 that was under my hoodie and my knife I kept behind my back, they said.

"You can go in."

Nodding at the men as they went aside, I took hold of the door knob and entered into my boss's room where I found him at his desk looking over some papers.

"Issac?" I said calmly as he looked up really fast as if expecting someone else.

"Oh it's you. Hello Shadow. Shouldn't you be home? It's getting late." Questioned Issac as I shook my head.

My quills were getting greasy. I needed a shower.

"Becket called for me to come down here." I stated as he rolled his eyes.

"How much is he paying you?" Asked Issac as I laughed.

"Not a dime. I'm doing this for free." I stated as Issac replied.

"Shadow I don't need help. I understand my brother is worried, but I can't help it if I'm sometimes overprotective of him and myself during these times."

"It's not just that Issac." I reminded him as he tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"You're sacrificing almost all our resources to making sure your kept safe. We have men, businesses, people to put these things to and we can't because of this problem you have with seeing other people get shot."

"I don't have a problem." Stated Issac as I questioned.

"Oh really?! No offense boss, but look at you. Five men outside your door armed to the teeth. Nearly two hundred around the compound, and no one protecting our businesses."

Issac gave me a sad look as I went deeper.

"Issac, trust me when I say this. I know what it's like to see someone get shot in front of me that I love."

Nodding Issac ran his hands along his face.

"Maria was…!" I cut him off immediately.

"She was my mother! She died to protect me! Same as your mom and dad! I had to get help after her death and now so do you Issac! You're the best Don the Pharynx Family has and we all want it to remain that way! So please for me, your brother, and for the Family, go get help." I begged as he stared into my eyes with a smile.

"Your good at this kind of thing aren't you?" He asked as I questioned.

"Good at what?"

"Talking. Alright Shadow, I'll go get help. Starting tomorrow."

"Becket will be fine managing the Family till your back. I promise to keep him safe." I stated as he nodded.

"Tell Becket I'm sorry for whatever I said. He's a good brother. I'm proud of him for stepping up to this."

"I will." I promised as he nodded.

"By the way Shadow. You're fucking dumb for not taking the money my brother must have offered you to do this." Stated Issac as I smiled.

"You're priceless." I replied as I went for the door.

"You're an ass kisser! Haha!" He laughed as I opened the door and left.

Upon exiting the men behind the door asked.

"Is he really getting help?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah guys. Don't worry about a thing. Becket will be acting Don till he's back to normal."

Smiling, the men gave me back my weapons.

As I was set, I made my way done the hall to find Becket leaving his room.

I stopped him and whispered into his ear.

"He's getting help."

As the words left my mouth, Becket's eyes lit up and I continued to leave the compound.


	144. Chapter 144

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 144 – Unexpected Arrival**

**Shadow's POV**

"Off with my boxers."

Looking over my body with the mirror in my room, I found a few things needed doing.

For starters I definitely needed to bathe. My quills stink and I had an odor that would force anyone to leave the room. This is what I get for forgetting to put on deodorant.

Secondly, I had to cover up my tattoo before I get in the water. It will burn like hell's ass if I don't do that.

Grabbing some tape from my dresser and a nearby by bag down from the kitchen. I quickly and carefully wrapped up my arm. It hurt, but this was for the better.

Slowly walking into the bathroom, I turned on the water and jumped in.

**Black's POV**

"Here we are Don Zarra." I stated as I unlocked the door with my sister's key.

"Stop it Black! It's just Zarra to you!" Laughed my beautiful girlfriend as we entered the house to find my brother waiting on the couch watching TV.

Getting up from the couch, he approached.

"Hello Don Zarra Yin. He greeted as she slapped my chest.

"You two are so formal! It's just Zarra!" She continued to laugh as I smiled looking at Damien who smiled as well.

"Where's Amy?" I asked him as I took Zarra's bag.

"Upstairs in her room."

"Can you go get her?" I urged as he nodded and went upstairs to grab our baby sis.

"This is a nice house Black, but I can tell it's your sister's." Stated Zarra as I nodded.

"I'd prefer a bit darker of a interior color if this was my house." I stated as she nodded.

Damien was taking his time.

"You look gorgeous." I stated as she blushed.

"Don't lie. I had to dress like this so I wouldn't cause suspicion getting here from LA."

"I'm serious. You always look good."

Blushing some more Zarra got close.

"If you think I look good now, just wait for bed. I got something extra special for you."

Getting turned on I purred.

Zarra's eyes widened at the sound.

Slapping my chest she shouted.

"Don't do that!"

"What?!" I asked in confusion as I heard Damien coming.

"Don't purr. That's a bad boy. Save it for tonight."

"As you wish Don Yin."

Slapping me again, Damien came bolting down the stairs.

"Amy's not here!" He shouted as I widened my eyes.

**Shadow's POV**

Turning off the water, I stepped out and shook. The water sprayed the walls as I took a towel off the rack and wrapped my body up.

Heading back into my room, I got myself in my pajamas and on my bed.

"Oh man did it feel great to finally lie down."

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Opening my eyes I heard.

"Shadow!"

It was Amy and her sinister call.

With widened eyes I quickly jumped up and began a search for a hoodie to cover the tat. I can't let Amy see it.

Finding a blue one in my closet, I quickly fixed my quills and ran down to answer the door for my girlfriend who waited on the other side.

"Amy? What are you doing here? It's late." I stated as she hugged me.

"My brothers have a girl over so I figured I would stop by and see my boyfriend while their occupied." She stated as I let her in my home.

Shutting my door, I asked.

"What was it you were looking to do?"

Giving me a smile and a run of her fingers along my chest she replied.

"Just some boyfriend girlfriend things."

I was caught off guard. Maria never informed me what to do when a girl came this far on a guy.

"Ahhhhh….?" Amy cut off my confusion.

"Let's go up to your room."

Giving her a nod, I took her hand and led her up to my room that still had my towel on the floor.

"Just get out of the shower?" Asked Amy as I nodded.

"Yeah. Like five minutes before you came."

"If all go's well you might need another."

Getting hot Amy then asked.

"Can I lie down?"

"Sure." I replied as she held my hand tightly.

The second she went on her back, she dragged me with her.

In a soft force, I landed directly on her chest.

My face was engulfed as she grabbed my main quill pulling me up.

"You're so bad Shadow." Stated Amy as I gulped.

"Is that bad?" I asked as she smiled.

"No. It's the good type of bad. The type I like for such a handsome hedgehog like you."

Blushing into my girlfriend's green eyes, I was caught off guard again as she rolled over getting on top of me.

Her legs were spread along my gut as she felt my chest.

"You're strong." She stated as I got hot and turned on seeing her crouch from under the short shorts she was wearing.

"You're beautiful." I replied as she smiled.

"Hmmmm." She mumbled in confusion as I asked.

"What's wrong?"

Bringing her hand towards me she asked.

"Are you hard Shadow?"

"Ahhhhh….!" Amy's hand grabbed my manhood as she giggled.

"You are bad!" She stated as she groped it.

I was going to hyperventilate if this went on the way it was.

"I best not keep that big thing of yours waiting." Stated Amy as grabbed the bottom of her shirt.

I stared in a mixture of confusion and being turned on as the bottom part of her breasts appeared.

**Shadow's POV**

"Bang! Bang! Bang! Shadow!?"

Opening my eyes I noticed I was in bed.

Looking around I saw I was in my blue hoodie and I was…hard.

That must have been a dream. A good one, but a dream.

"Shadow!? Bang! Bang!"

Looking towards the door I heard Amy's voice.

Getting up in a hurry, I ran down to greet her.

"Ah finally!" She stated with a smile as I replied.

"Sorry I was sleeping."

"Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized as I shook my head.

"It's ok. What to come in?" I asked as she nodded.

Walking by me, I shut the door and asked.

"So what are you doing here? It's late."

"My brothers have a girl over so I figured I would stop by and see my boyfriend while their occupied." Stated Amy as I felt mind fucked in all ways.

Going along with it I asked.

"So what was it you were looking to do?"

Giving me a confused look Amy replied.

"I don't know. I just wanted to spend some time with you without my brothers watching our every move."

Nodding, I then asked.

"Wana watch a movie?"

Smiling Amy replied.

"Sure. That sounds fun."


	145. Chapter 145

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 145 – Runner**

**Runner's POV**

Plane got delayed thanks to a bomb threat. Fucking people these days. Now it's nearly midnight when I was suppose to report in by nine. God this day sucks.

Walking the streets of New York I heard were dangerous this late at night, but thanks to the cops for being around this area for some robbery.

As the stars above me shined, I noticed the compound coming up ahead. Don Pharynx sure picked a nice spot to operate out of. From what I can tell this is the rich part of New York. Hint why all the cops are here and not downtown where all the violence is.

My eyes were getting tired from the trip, but as the compound rested in front of me I decided to stop at a light post and grab a smoke. I was dying for one. Can't smoke on planes.

As my lighter went off I noticed the two gate guards of the Pharynx Family across the street glance at me.

Taking a hit of my cig, I stared back at them. They gave me nasty looks. It would most likely be worse if they knew I was part of a rival family.

Gently getting off from their wonderful stares I began to examine the compound.

It was solid concrete walls with the main gate. If I had to guess theirs a back, but it most likely connects to one of the sub-buildings. I'm not getting in through their without a fight. I mean I'm stealthy but come on. The compound itself was made of a nice material. I couldn't tell you what it was because I'm not a fucking contractor.

Letting my cig dwindle to its last hit, I quickly tossed it to the curb and continued to try and find a way in.

The main gate can go fuck itself. I'm not looking for an all out war. Plus Don Zeno said I can't be caught as a Linux. This is a hit and run operation.

The walls I can't manage to climb myself without a ladder and I'm pretty sure the Pharynx Family will catch me if I try.

The sub-route may work, but it must be a barracks. I'm not a Sam Fisher. So I'm not going to try.

Looking around some more I noticed a nice building a few down. I might be able to get a shot on the courtyard from there.

"Hey buddy!"

Looking back at the gate I noticed a guard coming over to me. Guess I overstayed my welcome.

"I'll have to ask you to get out of here!" He stated as I nodded.

"Sorry sir. Just admiring the building. It's a fancy piece of work."

Looking back at the compound the guard replied.

"Yeah, it is. Now please leave. I don't want to have to tell you again."

"Jeez man relax. I'm going." I stated as he watched me start walking.

Fixing my shirt as I walked, I approached the building I was looking at before the guard interrupted. Must be a hotel.

Looking back I noticed the guard watching me enter. Might be a problem.

The building was decent. Nice interior.

"Kind of late to be booking a room huh?" Said the man behind the counter.

"Just came in from L.A." I stated to him as I rested my arms on the counter.

"I heard the airports had to delay because of some bomb threat." Stated the man as I nodded.

"Yeah, it sucked. Anyway, can I get a room?"

"Of course. How long you looking to stay?"

"Just the week." I replied as he got a key off the hooks behind him.

"That will be two hundred dollars." Stated the man as he handed me the key.

Taking the key, I replied.

"Put it on my tab."

The man looked pissed as I attempted to walk away with the key.

"I'm sorry sir, but I will have to call the…!"

Lifting up my shirt the man got a good look at my gun.

"I said, put it on my tab."

The man shook as I went to grab it.

"Ok! Relax! Just take the room! Sorry for bothering you!"

Giving him a smirk I replied.

"Yeah. Have a nice night."

Watching as I went for the elevator, I stared back at the man as the door closed.

Taking a breath, I hit the second floor. Didn't want the man seeing me going for the stairs.

As I got off the elevator, I turned for the stairs.

This building needs air. Smells like a fucking skunk in here.

Making my way to the roof, I smiled and took in the view the second I got the door open.

Approaching the edge I smiled and got down on my knees so that I could relax a bit.

The compound was fully in my sight. Perfect for a silent shot on this Underboss.

I had a view of the entrance and main garden and driveway. Enough space for me to see whatever came in and out.

Taking another smoke out from the pack I had in my pocket, I enjoyed the night sky and took out my phone to dial Don Zeno.

"Hey it's me." I stated as he asked.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, plane got delayed." I stated as he then switched subjects.

"You at the compound?"

"Yes sir."

"How's it look?"

"Fantastic. I got a nice view from a hotel across the street. Only thing is I need to get my hands on a sniper rifle. Silenced preferred."

"No other ways of getting in there?" Questioned Don Zeno as I shook my head letting out a smoke cloud.

"No sir. The only way I see is through the back, but it's connected to a barracks I believe and I know for a fact just by this view, there has to be at least two hundred guys in this compound for whatever reason."

"The Pharynx Family must be planning something with that many men in there. That's their man count from what I remember hearing. Alright Runner, I'll make a call. Tomorrow I'll have someone send you a picture of target. Just hold tight till then. See what you can find out."

"Yes sir." I replied as he hung up.

Putting my phone away, I continued to finish my cigarette and watch from above. Those guards were still watching the road.


	146. Chapter 146

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 146 – Chance Starts Now**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy's head rested on my lap and she fell asleep. Now I'm stuck here. It's cute listening to her purr and snore, but I'm very uncomfortable. From the dream to this is still confusing to me, but I guess I have no choice but to try and feel normal.

I may be a mature ultimate life form, but I still get horny same as all guys. At least when I have such a pretty hedgehog so close to my dick.

"Be good Shadow. Be good." I tried to tell myself as I took deep breaths.

The urge was too powerful. I had to make this more comfortable to me at the least.

Very slowly I moved my hand to her quills. They were so pink and soft. You could smell the conditioner she used to wash it.

As my hand made contact I began to shake.

"Relax." I told myself as I began to pet her gently.

As my hand ran through her quills I began to feel a more powerful purr give off from her sleepy body. It sent shivers down my spine as the credits to the movie began to roll.

Quickly reaching for the remote, I shut off the TV and continued to make my girlfriend purr like a motor.

As I smiled and blushed I noticed her hand grasping my pajamas. She was enjoying this. So was I to be frank.

After a few more runs Amy opened her eyes to smile. In reaction I stopped.

"Awwww. Why'd you stop?" She asked in a relaxed tone as I replied.

"I didn't know if you enjoyed it. Do you want me to keep going?" I asked as she nodded shutting her eyes again.

In reaction to her basically hugging me, I continued to pet her head and slowly grew some balls and went further down her back.

Amy's body roared with pleasure as I smiled more.

As time pressed on and she fell asleep, her phone went off in her pocket. It was on silent so she didn't notice.

I saw it was her brother Black calling. He was probably wondering where she was.

Gently reaching to her back pocket; I reached inside to grab the phone. I hope Amy didn't just feel that.

Getting quiet I answered.

"Hey Black."

"Shadow?! Where's my sister?!" He asked in such stress as I replied quietly.

"She's asleep."

"Is she over there?" He asked getting calmer as I nodded looking down at her.

"Yeah. She wanted to watch a movie."

"Is she ok?" He wondered as I nodded some more to myself.

"She's perfectly fine Black. I promise."

"Alright, she had me worried. Can you just watch her?" He asked kindly as I smiled.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks. Make sure she knows I'm going out tomorrow so I'll leave the key to her house under her placemat." Stated Black as I nodded.

"Alright I'll tell her in the morning."

"Thanks again Shadow."

"It's no problem Black. Goodnight."

Black hung up without saying another word.

"He's a hard one to talk to." I heard from below my head.

Looking down I saw Amy up.

"Ahhh…I didn't mean too touch you." I stated as she giggled.

"It's fine. He would have come searching if you didn't." Stated Amy as I smiled.

"Don't worry about Black. He's overprotective of me ever since our parents died."

"Has he always been this way?" I asked as she took a moment to think.

"More or less. Blacks' a great guy. He's taken care of me for the majority of my life. I love him."

"Does that mean he gets to speak to you like he did earlier?" I asked in confusion as she nodded.

"He just hates to see me get into trouble especially when I'm hurt in the process. I understand why he does act the way he does to it, but that's just his way of saying he cares about me. Black isn't good at expressing any other way besides fighting or yelling"

"I can tell." I replied with a smile as she sat up.

"Black sees a lot in you Shadow. He wouldn't be putting so much trust in you with me if he didn't."

"Am I the first?" I wondered as she nodded.

"He nearly stabbed Sonic back when he first met him. I bet he wants to kill him now. And you saw Frost. So you can kind of guess how that would go if he was still with me."

Nodding I stretched.

"Shadow it means a lot to me the way you stood up to him."

Giving her a dash of my eyes I replied.

"It was nothing."

"It was definitely something." Stated Amy as she took my hand.

Blushing, Amy then asked.

"Do you really love me like you said?"

Looking into her eyes I replied.

"I haven't really experienced love before, but I can feel something when I'm with you. So I believe so."

Smiling Amy then said.

"You know Shadow."

"What?" I wondered as she blushed.

"When we first went out to the wall to eat I really knew you were a great guy. I just never had the will to tell you."

"You said you liked it." I stated as she smiled again.

"Yeah, but I never expressed it the way I wanted too."

"And how's that?" I asked as she leaned in closer.

Putting her left palm on my cheek she replied.

"Like this."

Our lips touched and in seconds she began to kiss me. I was completely caught off guard like the first time back in the mall, but this time it was so much better.

Amy leaned me back and gently sliding on top of me we began to make out through the night.


	147. Chapter 147

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 147 – Don Becket Pharynx**

**Becket's POV. The Next Morning.**

That's it. Issac is seeing the therapist and I'm Don of the Family. I can't fucking believe it. Shadow somehow convinced him to go. I'm not one for asking questions on such a mystery and I won't start now. The Family has sworn me in as their Don and I'm proud of all of them. Now it's my time though to control this path we walk and so far as I see it, we have one last stone to pass. The Crypts.

I already called Shadow to come see me to discuss the matter, but I don't plan on any real action against them for a few days or so. I'm still getting settled in here as Don.

"Sir?"

Looking up to my office door, I saw one of my Capos there.

"What is it?" I asked as he opened the door fully.

"We may have a problem." Stated the hedgehog as I got up.

"What kind of problem?"

Giving me a nod the man replied.

"There's a man across the street."

"And?" I asked trying not to seem annoyed by being told a man across the street was a problem.

"And, he's been spying on us from the hotel. He came in last night. A hedgehog, looked about twenty two years old, and he's just been watching us from his room. Not saying it's a major thing, but I just have a feeling it's another family looking to get some information on our Compound." Stated the Capo as I approached.

"Show me."

"Yes sir." He replied in respect as he began to lead me to the front.

As the sun appeared and my men patrolled outside I noticed the hotel.

"Seventh floor, third window to the right." Pointed my man as I looked up.

With just a glimpse I saw the hedgehog there looking down at the compound with a pair of binoculars.

Nodding I looked back at my Capo who waited for my order.

"Get a team together. I want to know what he's doing."

"Yes sir." Replied my Capo as he bolted off in search of help.

Looking back up, I noticed the hedgehog was staring at me.

Our eyes locked. I know something wasn't right.

**Runner's POV. Ten Minutes Later.**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Looking back at my door in confusion, I put down my binoculars and stood up off the window sill.

As I went to approach the door I asked.

"Who's there!?"

I got no response.

In reaction I looked through the peephole on the door.

No one was there.

Slowly I opened the door.

As the door went to my side, I panicked, getting grabbed by my throat.

"Bash!"

Four men who hid on the sides of my door pushed me back into the wall and began to search around my room. One held me against the wall as I gagged for air.

"Who are you!?" He demanded to know as I tried to break free from his grip.

"Get….the…fu…fuck! Off…me!" I ordered as he squeezed harder on my neck.

"Who are you!? I'm not going to ask again!" Stated the hedgehog as I was going to pass out.

In force the hedgehog tossed me to the floor and shouted.

"Last time! Who are you!?"

"My name is Frank!" I shouted in lies as he then asked.

"Last name!?"

"Frank Gulf!" I shouted still getting air.

"So what is it your doing up here, Frank!?" He asked as his gun aimed down his side.

"Nothing!" I shouted in response as he smiled.

"Oh really!? Sorry buddy, but we all can see you from down there! What are you doing up here!?" He asked as he kicked me in the gut.

"Nothing!" I screamed as one of the other men shouted.

"Taking notes it looks like!"

The hedgehog that held me down turned to catch the notepad I had set on the window sill.

"Guards leave at ten! Patrols on main wall throughout the day! Back entrance guarded! Seems like your doing a little more then nothing!" Stated the hedgehog as I stared up at him.

"You have one last chance to stop screwing with me! What are you doing up here!?"

I remained silent as he kicked me again.

"Man downstairs says you came in from L.A! What Family sent you!? Linux!? Or Yin?!" Asked the hedgehog as I shook my head.

"Nether! I'm a reporter!" I lied as the hedgehog forced down on me.

"Last time I checked, reporters don't carry a Glock!" Stated the hedgehog as he took my gun that was under my shirt.

"It's for protection! My job is dangerous as you proved!"

"What's your job!?" He asked as he gave one of his men my gun.

"I work for L.A's newspaper! My job is to collect data on the mob!" I stated as he replied.

"Then I agree it's dangerous! You shouldn't be spying on us! We don't take kindly to it!" Stated the hog as I nodded still under his foot.

"I get paid a lot for this kind of stuff! Just before I decided to come down here I was collecting data on the two Families based in L.A! I was going to collect yours then the Ortiz's and then go to Boston!"

In anger the hedgehog stepped off me.

"The Marxist Family will kill you the second you open your eyes on them! Take my advice now and leave while you're still breathing!"

In reaction I got up and pinned myself against the wall to all the Pharynx Family men in their black suits.

I had no other choice. I had to go.

Grabbing my phone and my notepad I ran for the exit.


	148. Chapter 148

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 148 – Cryptic Info**

**Shadow's POV**

"Morning Shadow." Greeted the gate guards as I smiled and waved to them pulling in with my car.

As I entered the driveway, one of the guards came running over to my window.

"Don Pharynx wishes all cars to be parked inside." He stated as I asked.

"Why?"

"Possible threat is all I was told. So can you park in the garage?" He asked kindly as I nodded moving forward.

Now stopping my car inside, I managed to get out and look around.

Becket had our gatemen armed well. I guess the shipment came in.

Making my way to the compound I noticed a few Capos coming.

"Pardon us." Said the lead member as they pushed by me and into the compound.

"What's going on?" I asked myself as I followed to the place they were heading.

Becket was behind his desk as we all came rushing in. I remained in back as the Capos reported in.

"Don Pharynx, the man was a reporter. Said he was doing an article on the five families and their living conditions."

"I want that man watched. If he comes back you have permission to use force."

"Yes sir. I told him to leave and he looked to be scared out of his mind, so I doubt he'll be coming back again." Stated the Capo as I waited still.

"Good job. You can go, but keep an eye out for him and any other strange occurrences understand?"

"Yes sir." Replied the Capos as they turned and left.

Becket smiled as I was left alone and greeted.

"Morning Shadow."

"Morning boss. How are you?" I wondered as he let out a breath.

"Annoyed. I have the Ortiz Family begging me for part of our weapons shipment that came today and on top of it all, I have a lone hedgehog that has been spotted spying on us. I don't know, but as you heard he's a reporter. I don't want to take any chances so I have my men on watch for him again, just in case."

"Sounds like it's been a fun morning." I stated as he chuckled.

"Oh you should hear Issac! Ha! He'll be back soon, but the doctor gave him some meds to relax his nerves. More like condense weed! He's stoned!"

"Where is he!?" I asked with laughter as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Last time I checked he was out in the garden picking daises. I have a few men watching him just in case, but all their telling me is he's a walking cloud of laughter and stupidity!" Stated Becket as I sat down.

"So what did you want me for?" I asked getting comfortable as he looked for a folder on his desk with a hundred other papers.

"Romas and the crypts need to be handled and I have information they will be attending a conference with the head of the New York Police Department."

"You want me to kill Romas there?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"Romas will be there just for the beginning of the meeting. He'll then be heading back to his hideout for some down time I assume. I'm having you, Wreak, Chains and an outfit of the NYPD set up an ambush on the back roads his driver will be taking." Stated Becket as I questioned.

"We're working with the police?"

"The police chief wants Romas dead and he'll work with us to accomplish that. It's just this one job Shadow." Stated Becket as I took a scratch of my side.

"When?"

"This Saturday. You'll meet here with Wreak and Chains and head on over to the ambush where the police will be waiting."

Nodding at my boss, I turned to hear the door open behind me.

Becket smiled as Issac came in.

"Wow is it foggy out today!" He shouted as Becket got up from his seat.

"That's just your vision brother!"

I tried not to laugh as Issac set his eyes on me.

"Oh hey gorgeous!"

Becket immediately interrupted.

"Yeah you're high!"

Grabbing Issac by his arm Becket looked back at me and shouted.

"I'll get Issac somewhere more open, while you do what ever it is you have to do."

Nodding I watched as he left.

As I walked back to my car I thought to myself.

"After I deal with Romas, then we move on to Ortiz and his family. I hope Becket has a plan for the future."


	149. Chapter 149

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 149 – Set My Target**

**Runner's POV**

"Nah, I'm fine. They just kicked me out and took my only gun." I told Don Zeno as he was on the other line.

"You need to get back there if that's the only spot you have for taking a shot at the target."

"I still don't know what the target looks like sir." I stated as he quickly replied.

"I have a contact in New York who will be waiting for you over at his place."

"Who is he?"

"A fox named Marshall. Smart guy. He's a bit two sided but he'll give you what I asked him to give you." Stated Don Zeno as I then asked.

"Where can I find him?"

"He lives on Franklin Avenue. Just ask around till you get pointed in the right direction. He's a nice guy so don't give him a problem." Ordered Don Zeno as I keep walking.

"Yes sir."

"He also has the picture you're going to need to Id the target. If I'm correct you should get a suitcase and a folder off him by the time your done meeting with him. Now go. Call me back when you're done."

"Yes sir. Bye."

Hanging up my cell, I quickly began to look around for Franklin Avenue. Eventually I came across a pretty ghetto looking part of the city. Lots of little gangs around and a few homeless guys. If this Marshall guy is nice at all I'll be surprised."

As I walked I managed to stop a homeless guy who looked drunk.

"Hey, do you know where I can find a fox named Marshall?"

Giving me a twist of his hand he pointed.

"Yeah. He lives in that apartment."

Following his finger I nodded and said.

"Thank you."

"Anytime! Now get the fuck out of my face!" He shouted in a drunken happiness as I pushed him.

"Whooo!" The old guy crash into a trash can as I approached the apartment block.

Upon entering I saw no one around.

"This city was so shit. I don't think any sane person would want to live here."

Taking the stairs to where I remember the man pointing I found the fox about to enter his room.

"Hey!" I shouted as he panicked and turned.

"Who are you?!" He wondered as I approached.

"Name is Runner. Don Zeno said he called you. Had something for me."

Nodding the fox replied.

"Yeah, inside. Please come in."

Nodding I followed him into his apartment.

"The Don must trust me a lot to be letting me help you kill this made man of the Pharynx Family." Stated Marshall as I nodded looking around.

"I'll be doing the killing. Now, where's the photo and this suitcase I was promised"? I asked as he opened his closet across from me.

Right here." He stated as he pulled up the case from the bottom of the closet.

Setting it down, I asked.

"What is it?"

Smiling the fox opened it up for me to see.

"Nothing too fancy. Classic M700 hunting rifle. Meant for tagging deer to tigers. Comes standard with a multi-stage scope. Two times, four times, or ten times zoom depending on how far you are from the target. Also has a built on bipod, comfortable shoulder rest and a silencer which I heard you wanted special for this job. Lastly I have it loaded with FMJ rounds. They should go clean through your target, and if you hit a vital area it will devastate it. So one shot should be all you need to make the kill." Stated the Fox as I smiled and nodded.

"How much?"

Giving me a deep look he thought.

"Twelve hundred."

Widening my eyes I thought to myself.

"Don Zeno better pay this back."

"Will a check do?"

Nodding the Fox held out his hand and waited as I filled it out.

As soon as I had it done, I gave him the money and picked up the case from the bed.

"Oh! Here's the picture." Said Marshall as he handed me the folder.

Opening it up I saw the guy I was looking for.

"Black hedgehog. Yellow streaks. Simple enough."

"That will be eight hundred." Stated the fox as I widened my eyes.

'You're fucking kidding me!" I stated in anger as he smiled.

"Ether you pay for it or take a good look and try to remember when you have to take the shot."

Growling at the smartass fox, I wrote him another check for the eight hundred.

As soon as I was done I left with the case and picture in hands.

I waited till I was out of this part of town to call back my boss who asked.

"How'd it all go with Marshall?"

"I got the gun and picture, but you owe me two grand!"

"Wait! What!?" He questioned as I restated myself.

"He charged me two thousand dollars for it all!"

Suddenly Don Zeno began to laugh.

"What!?" I asked him as he laughed.

"I already paid him in advance for it all!"

My eyes widened in rage as I found out I was ripped off.

Hanging up on my laughing Don, I ran back to find the fox gone and the apartment emptied.


	150. Chapter 150

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 150 – Black Meets a Tough Choice**

**Black's POV**

"So…how'd you and your brother get into this type of thing?" Asked Zarra as she sat down next to me at the table.

Looking over to Damien who sat across from me I replied.

"It's hard to explain."

Zarra gave me a puppy eye look and begged.

"Come on now. You took me here so we could talk. The least you can do, is by giving me a hint."

My brother remained silent as I ran my hand across the back parts of my quills.

"How about this? It's a long story that involves a lot of bad words that a sexy woman like you shouldn't hear and more blood then is needed to wash an airliner."

Zarra slowly let a smile across her face.

"Black?" She started as I looked into her eyes.

"Yes?" I replied as she took a breath.

"I may be you're sexy little girlfriend, but try to remember where I come from."

In confusion I stared at her.

Chuckling, she made it easier to understand.

"I'm Don Yin. I killed my fair share of men and woman. Plus I can be just as bad as you men like to think you are."

"Zarra, I didn't mean to come off…!?" Getting in my face she shouted.

"I'm speaking, you rim job cock sucker! Shut the fuck up and listen!"

Immediately I widened my eyes. My brother smiled as she placed her hand under my confused chin.

"I'm not a princess baby. Sorry if I got you scared there for a second."

Giving me a sweet kiss on my lips, I smiled as she pulled away.

"You're one of a kind." I mumbled as I looked back at bar.

Giving me a self happy smile, Zarra looked at Damien who remained silent.

"So tell me, is your little brother always this stupid?"

"I'm right here!" I stated as she pushed me into the wall on my side.

Damien chuckled as I went over the menu. God I needed to get hammered.

"Believe it or not, this past week has been a first for me seeing him other then what he normally is." Stated Damien as I shook my head.

"And what's that?" Asked Zarra to my brother as I interrupted his answer.

"I'm a self driven murderer, rapist, and arsonist. I enjoy watching people suffer, beg, and die. I get off to pain and I don't care for anyone other then my Family. Both Families."

Zarra looked towards my brother for approval.

"Basically what he said." He stated as Zarra looked me over.

"It's not a shock Black. I've heard the stories. Hell almost everyone in this business knows about you and your need to be a walking devil."

"Yet you love me." I stated as she smiled.

"Yet I do. But tell me, why do you enjoy it so much?"

My brother just waited and stared at me as I bit my tongue softly thinking to myself.

"Do you want my honest answer?" I asked her as she nodded slowly.

"I don't know why. Damien here does it in god's will."

"That I do." Stated Damien as I replied.

"Self righteous manic."

"Looks who's talking." Replied Damien as I looked back at Zarra.

"I don't know why. I find it fun. I find it entertaining. I see it as a way to teach people a lesson so next time they know what not to do. I've always been a demonic child. I grew up killing. I was only twelve and by then I racked up maybe twenty kills. I really don't understand myself in that area of my life Zarra. I still don't. Sometimes I think I really could be a devil. I don't see myself as one, but after all I've been through; killing has become a problem solver to me. I kill. I will always kill. I kill whoever I don't like. I kill whoever gets in my way. I kill whoever goes against my family and my blood family. I don't see how you can love someone like me. You're the only one who knows that answer. So tell me Don Zarra Yin. Why is it you love me?" I asked softly as my brother was hearing deep shit from me.

Sitting back Zarra readied herself. I was prepared for this long, heart felt answer she had coming.

After some time she sat up and looked at me.

"It's a secret."

My romantic attitude was lost.

"A secret?" I questioned in disbelief as she smiled and nodded.

"Yup."

"Tell me." I urged as she shook her head.

"Nope. You'll have to earn it."

Lowering my head, Damien said.

"One of a kind, remember?"

"Yeah. One of a kind." I stated as he laughed with my happy girlfriend.

"Can you go get us drinks Damien? I need something." Stated Zarra as I watched Damien get up and head to the bar.

As he was getting drinks, Zarra looked over at me and said.

"So Black?"

"What's up?" I replied as she ran her hand along my jeans.

"Do you love me?" She asked with such bliss as I quickly replied.

"Of course."

"Would you do anything to make me happy?"

"Without hesitation." I stated as she smiled and then got closer to my face.

"Then can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly as I replied.

"Name it."

Slowly biting her lip, Zarra came back up and stared into my eyes to ask.

"When you go back to Boston, can you tell Don Hannibal about us? I don't want to keep this a secret from him and I know if it goes on too long it could get worse. So please, when you go back, can you tell him?"

My eyes were wide and locked on her, but the answer came without wait.

**This is for all you fans to make. What should Black do? Should he tell Hannibal? Or should he refuse. The answer and the outcomes all rest in you're hands. Tell me in review. Majority vote wins.**


	151. Chapter 151

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 151 - For The Love of My Life**

**Black's POV**

"I'll tell him, don't worry about that."

Smiling Zarra held my hand.

"Thank you Black."

Letting a small smile off my face, I rolled my hand off it's back and held her tightly.

As we stared into each other's eyes, my brother came back with the drinks. He had three for him and Zarra, but only one for me.

"What the fuck?" I asked as he smiled taking a chug of his.

"You're designated driver bro." He stated as I growled.

As my anger went over me Zarra whispered into my ear.

"I have something for you when we get back to you're sister's place."

My brother continued to drink as I asked.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Just drink now and when we get back I'll give it to you."

I wanted to know what it was she had for me, but Zarra is the type to hold things out from me until I beg. Sucks cause I never beg.

**Two Hours Later.**

My brother was bombed and Zarra was decent. She only drank a little. Guess her small body can take more then Damien's, that's sad.

As Damien laid down on the couch, Zarra helped me upstairs. I wasn't drunk thanks to only allowed one beer.

"So what is it you have for me?" I asked in curiousness as she held me close.

"You're sister isn't home is she?" She asked with a glimmer of happiness as I shook my head.

"Nah, she's out with her boyfriend. Why?"

Grabbing my hand she pulled me into the guest room where we were staying together.

"This is so much fun!" She shouted as she pushed me on the bed.

"What is?!" I asked in anticipation as she went into her suitcase.

"Don Yin and top Underboss to the Marxist Family together in one room! Isn't this so bad!?" She asked as she continued to go through her bag.

"It is, but what's this surprise!?" I asked in jitters as she shouted.

"Found it!"

Watching as her butt shook in my face, I shouted.

"What is it!?"

Pulling back she bumped into me and nearly fell on top of me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Black!" She shouted as she pulled me up to see what she had.

Widening my eyes I asked.

"How come you didn't tell me you were holding out!?"

"You can thank Tip for this! He always gets good shit!" Stated Zarra as she sat down next to me.

"I had no clue you did coke!" I stated as she unzipped the small bag she had.

"I do it a little, but Tip's the addict!"

Watching as she put some in her hand I asked.

"You're going to share right?"

"Beg for it!" She ordered as my druggie side was hitting up.

"Zarra I don't like begging." I stated as she smiled.

"Beg Blackie!" She shouted as I moved my face closer to her hand.

In reaction she grabbed my back quill and moved her other hand with the coke away from me.

"Beg!" She ordered as I asked.

"Can't I just have it and say I did?!"

"Nope! You beg for me to let you have it my little puppy!" She replied as I looked up into her eyes with sadness.

"Zarra! I don't beg! And I'm not a puppy!"

"What are you then my bad boy!?" She asked as I crawled on top of her.

"I'm a big, bad, hedgehog."

"And what does this big, bad, hedgehog want?" She asked as I sniffed her hand that was getting close to my nose.

"I want the coke." I stated in response as she tried to move her hand again.

This time her hand went to her stomach under me and being a tad drunk she accidentally got some on her chest.

"Don't you dare!" She shouted as I sniffed downward to her chest.

She placed her hand on my forehead to push me away, but I immediately forced her hand down to the bed and moved in to sniff the debris.

"Hahahah! STOP!" She ordered in laughter as my nose went along her breasts.

My nose was a tad white upon completion. Zarra was laughing as I whispered.

"I'm you're bad boy Don Zarra Yin."

"Mmmmm! If I wasn't holding what was left I would kiss you Black." She stated as I moved my nose for her hand that held the main glob of coke left.

"No! You still have to beg!" Stated Zarra as I gave her a sad look.

"Please!" I groaned as she smiled.

"That's a start!" She stated in response as I tried to go for it.

Zarra was still under me as I basically had my face in her breasts.

"You look so sad my little puppy!" She stated as I shook my head and lowered my ears.

"I want it." I stated in depression as she began to pet the top of my head.

"Then beg for it." She urged as I gave her a frown.

"Pleasssssseeee!" I started as she smiled.

"Keep going." She urged again as I purred to her touch.

"Please Zarra. I want it." I stated as she asked.

"You don't like begging do you?"

"I never beg. For anyone. So you're lucky you're getting this." I stated as she stared into my eyes.

"Then how about my little puppy just gives me a lick?"

In reaction I moved up to her face and licked her cheek.

"Hehehe!" Zarra giggled as I slowly licked her nose.

"You're so naughty puppy!" She stated with a red face as I licked her mouth.

In reaction she licked right back letting our tongues touch.

"You are a bad boy." She stated as I smiled looking at her hand again.

"Can I have it now?" I asked as she thought about it.

"You can have the coke, or me. Which one pup?" She asked as I thought about it.

"Is both an option?" I wondered as she smiled.

"Always. Excuse me for a second." She said as her other hand pushed me up a little off her body.

Watching as she tilted the hand with the white powder in it, I smiled as she let a straight line fall from her breasts down to her more sensitive area for me.

Getting back on top of her, I smiled as she sniffed up what was left on her hand. As she enjoyed the rush, I placed my nose on her chin.

She gave me a purr as I began to head for the coke line.

"I'm all yours Black." She whispered as I replied.

"I'll show you just how bad I can be Zarra."

As the words left my mouth I began to sniff up the line all the way to the end where the fun began for two really frisky puppies.


	152. Chapter 152

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 152 - Assassination Successful? **

**Shadow's POV**

I dropped Amy off after a nice date at the movies and had to make my way back to the compound. I needed to ask Becket something important.

**Becket's POV**

Sitting at my desk, I got up and went to check on my brother Issac. He was asleep and was out cold thanks to a bunch of pills. I hope he sleeps well. As I shut his door I had to get going. I had a meeting with Don Ortiz in about an hour. As my brother's door was leaving my sight, my Capos waited for me and began to guide me out of my compound.

**Runner's POV**

The guards didn't see me thanks to a distraction inside the compound. I quickly ran into the hotel I was once kicked out of and ran by the desk clerk who was turned the other way. He didn't see me and that was good as well. As I took the stairs to the roof, I readied my suitcase and unlocked the hinges to the case. As the night sky was coming, I sat it down on the edge of the roof and opened the case to take out the sniper. Attaching the silencer, I also slapped down the bipod and aimed it into the compound. The scope was clean and clear and upon loading the clip, I got out the photo of my target. Black hedgehog with yellow streaks. Now all that was left was to find him and put a bullet in his head. Then I run for my life to the airport and get the fuck out of New York.

**Shadow's POV**

Driving up to the compound, I was let right inside and parked back in the garage. As I got out, I was told Becket was getting ready to leave. I would have to wait outside till he comes out to ask him what I'm wondering. As I waited, I took a look around and I just had a feeling something was out of place.

**Runner's POV**

Some guy pulled into the compound. Staring at him through the scope of my rifle, I noticed he was close looking to my target. Just red streaks though. I knew it wasn't my target cause the target has a yellow streak going across his face unlike this guy who has a red one going along his back quill. As I scoped off the guy, I noticed the door to the main compound entrance open.

**Becket's POV**

It's getting late. The night sky absorbed the city as I noticed Shadow standing by the garage. Looks like he's waiting for me. Stopping my protection in their tracks I shouted.

"Shadow!"

He glanced over to me and waving at me, I watched as he got off the door and began to walk over to me.

**Runner's POV**

The wind was kicking up, but it was on my side so this wouldn't effect me in anyway. As the door opened I saw my man. Dressed in a black suit and black hat, I smiled and bit down on my tongue as I tried to confirm him. Suddenly he stopped walking and began to look over to where that red guy was at. As he waved for him to approach I saw the yellow streak. Placing my finger on the trigger I began to line up the shot on his head. As my crosshair rested perfectly I held my breath.

**Becket's POV**

Shadow approached and as I smiled I heard from my side someone shout.

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!"

My men moved for cover as I looked up at where my wall guards were pointing.

My eyes rested on the glare from a scope.

**Shadow's POV**

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!" A guard shouted as I looked up to where he was pointing.

I saw a glare on top of the hotel across the street. In reaction everyone got to cover as Becket remained standing where he was.

In a panic, I bolted for Becket who stared at the sniper.

**Becket's POV**

As I stared at the sniper, I knew I was about to die.

Shutting my eyes I held my breath as I felt a splash of blood hit me and my suit.

**Runner's POV**

"FUCK!"

Dropping the rifle I ran for the fire escape.

**Becket's POV**

Opening my eyes, I saw I wasn't shot, but upon looking down I saw someone else was.

Shadow had a hole clean through his chest as I was lost for words.

Blood spilled under his unmoving body as I stared at his shut eyes.

"MOVE!" Ordered one of my Capos as he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me along the nearest piece of good cover.

I was stunned as I saw Wreak run for Shadow who didn't move what so ever.

**Wreak's POV**

Tossing my rifle on my back I booked it for Shadow who was down in a fucked up pool of blood.

"Shadow!" I shouted as I got close to him.

Seeing as his eyes were shut and he didn't move nor breath, I grabbed him by going under his arms and began to drag him to the nearest piece of cover that rested a good twenty feet away. The blood trail was long as we managed to reach it.

**Chain's POV**

Running across the street with a few soldiers behind me, we found the shooter who ran for a nearby car.

"Get him!" I ordered as we all opened fire on the assassin who got in the car.

Our bullets shattered the glass and caused him to duck, but he got the car started and immediately hit the gas driving away as me and my men were left with anger at his escape.

**Wreak's POV**

Shadow's body rested next to me behind the cover as I panicked at the large hole put through his chest.

"Come on man! Wake up! Give me a sign bro! Don't you dare fucking check out on me!" I ordered as I held down the wound.

I was scared he was already lost as his blood poured from under my hand and I got no physical response from his body that he was at all still alive.

**Becket's POV**

As it was clear the assassin was gone, I got up and ran for Wreak who held down on Shadow's wound.

"Shadow!?" I shouted as I got down next to him.

"He's not responding sir!" Stated Wreak as I shouted.

"He's not going to die on my watch!"

"He's going to if we don't get him to a doctor!" Stated one of my Capos as I ordered.

"Call 911!"

"Yes sir!" He replied as he dialed the number.

As the police and an ambulance were notified, I stared at Shadow's face that had a large splash of his own blood laid across it. His body was unmoving and cold as his hands were opened flat. I wanted to cry, but I was still too shocked he did what he just did for me.

As the medic's came to us after about five minutes of waiting and praying, they took over and got him loaded into the ambulance. I road in back as they pulled out of the compound and rushed to the hospital. Shadow remained unmoving and un-breathing as the sirens covered the city.


	153. Chapter 153

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 153 - Loss of a Loved One**

**Becket's POV**

I sat here. In the center of this hospital. Waiting.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Looking to my left by the entrance to the ER, I saw three doctors rolling another man in who had looked like he just got in a car accident. His face was burnt nearly off, his right arm was crushed, and part of his torso was torn open.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" His screams punched me in the face.

"Hold him down!" Ordered one doctor as they bashed through the door where they had taken Shadow.

As the door shut and the men were gone, I noticed a nurse come by with a bucket. She stopped and got on her hands and knees to start cleaning up the blood left from the injured man.

Some of it was Shadow's from when they first rushed him in.

Slowly getting up, I took off my hat and approached the lady who looked up at me.

"I'm sorry sir. Let me just…?" Getting on my knees, I took a second sponge out from the bucket and began to help clean up the blood. The nurse gave me a really surprised look as I helped.

The thing about blood is it never goes away once it's spilled. I mean that in both ways. Physical and…mental.

As I tried my best to forget this all, the entrance door opened.

"Becket."

Looking up I saw it was Issac, along with a single guard.

Putting the sponge back in the bucket I got up to approach him.

"How is he?" Asked Issac as I replied.

"You should be in bed Issac."

"Not when shit like this happens. Now, how is he?" Asked Issac with concern as I looked away in sadness.

Issac stared at me with an understanding face as I accidentally let a tear fall from under my right eye.

Putting his hand under my chin, Issac turned me back into his view.

"Come here." He urged as he hugged me gently.

I couldn't help it now. I began to cry.

"Damn it!" I shouted as he rubbed my back softly.

"It's ok to let it out at times brother." Stated Issac as I nodded in a slope of depression.

"He's fucking dead because of me!" I stated in anger as I pushed away from my brother who held his ground in understanding.

"Don't give up on him." Ordered Issac as I went back to my seat.

"You weren't there Issac! Just shut up!" I ordered him as he nodded his head slowly.

"True. I wasn't there, but if I was I would see that I'm still alive and why is that Becket?" Asked Issac as I slowly replied.

"Because of him."

Sitting down next to me Issac replied.

"Yes. Because of him. Shadow may have just lost it all saving your life. The least you can do is pray he pulls through."

"The hit he took made a hole the size of my fucking fist." I stated in sadness.

"That doesn't mean he's dead."

"The doctor said he had basically no chance!" I stated as he put his hand on mine.

"If that's true then pray for the impossible. If he pulls through this somehow what are you going to do?" Asked Issac as I shook my head.

"I don't know."

Nodding Issac replied.

"If I was the one being targeted and not you, and Shadow did what he did to save me I would sure as hell make sure he wasn't forgotten for it if he dies from it."

Nodding I listened as my brother added.

"And if he lives, then it's a lot more confusing."

"How?" I asked in loss as he replied.

"He saved your life. Tell me now how you would repay him?" Ordered Issac as I went silent.

I tried my hardest to think of something, but it all was too little.

Nodding Issac replied.

"See. There's nothing you can do to repay that gift he gave you."

"What gift?" I questioned as he looked at the ER door.

"The gift of being able to see another day."

Going silent, I lowered my head as one of the doctors came through the door to where they were operating. He had blood all over his scrubs.

Standing up with my brother I asked.

"How is he?"

The doctor gave us a sad look.

Both me and my brother lowered our heads as he nodded.


	154. Chapter 154

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 154 - Bad News All Around**

**Becket's POV**

"I'm sorry." Stated the doctor as I lost myself.

Quickly stepping back, I fell in my seat and began to cry in my hands.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

**Issac's POV**

Nodding my head in my own sort of loss, I looked back at my brother who began to lose it.

A tear came out from my eyes as the doctor had his head down.

"Is there anything we can do?" I asked in sadness as he nodded.

"You can see him before we have to move him." Stated the doctor as he opened the door for us.

My guard got Becket up on his feet and following as I asked the doctor.

"Did he happen to have his phone on him at all?"

Nodding the doctor took it out from his scrubs and handed it to me.

Stopping outside the door I held Becket back and said.

"I'm going to call his girlfriend."

Nodding Becket and my guard went in to see Shadow as I dialed up the only person who should know about this.

**Amy's POV**

"Virrrrrr! Virrrrrr!"

"Ughhhh!" I moaned as I opened my eyes to see my phone going off along the side of my bed.

Taking it in my hand I saw it was Shadow.

"Hey baby." I answered as I heard.

"Is this Amy?"

"Yes. Who are you? Where's Shadow?" I asked in response to the unknown voice.

"I'm sorry to call you this late, but there's been a accident."

"What kind of accident?" I asked getting up from bed.

The man hesitated.

"What kind of accident?!" I asked in worry.

As the man wouldn't respond, my brother Black came in the room to ask.

"What's with all the yelling?"

"Are you there!?" I asked in anger as he finally replied.

"Shadow has been shot."

My eyes widened and I went in shock as Black gave me a confused look.

"We're at the hospital with him now. I'm sorry, but he's…!?"

The phone dropped as Black asked.

"What happened?"

He continued to watch as I got on my clothes.

"Amy?!" He shouted as I went to get by him.

"Shadows been shot!"

Giving me a confused face as I got by him he asked.

"Wait! How!?"

**Don Zeno's POV**

"What!?" I replied in rage as Runner was on the phone.

"He just jumped in the way sir! I had no idea he would do that for him! I'm sorry!"

"Why didn't you take another shot!?" I asked as he replied.

"They spotted me too fast! I barely got out of there!"

"I want your ass here now Runner! RIGT FUCKING NOW!" I stated with such force my Underboss Ozo came running in with a panic.

"Yes sir." Replied Runner as I slammed down my phone.

"What happened?" Asked Ozo as I replied.

"He didn't kill Becket!" I stated as Ozo widened his eyes.

"What?"

"He fucking hit another hedgehog with red streaks who saved his life!"

"So what now?" Asked Ozo as I thought.

"I want to know who this guy is! Pharynx Family, hedgehog, black with red streaks! You get me a name!" I ordered as he nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Go." I ordered still with anger as he turned and left.


	155. Chapter 155

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 155 - I'll Pay The Price!**

**Becket's POV**

Issac remained in the room with me and the guard as the doctor continued to explain the problem with Shadow.

"The bullet went through his chest as you can see and clipped two of the tubes that flow blood out from the heart to his organs."

In confusion I asked.

"Isn't their multiple tubes that do that?"

Nodding the doctor replied.

"Yes, but the two that got him were main arteries to the right atrium."

"Which is?" Asked Issac as I listened.

"It's a valve that flows his blood to the lungs and mainly the stomach and intestines. When it's cut those organs can't work causing his body to go dormant till the main blood flow is cut off from the lack of work caused by the cut off tubes and valve."

Widening my eyes I asked.

"How long till that happens!?"

"Judging by his body now and how much blood he lost, I'd say maybe two hours for everything to shut off completely."

Standing up Issac went to stop me.

"Becket?"

Ignoring him I approached the doctor who stared into my eyes.

"Can you repair the tubes!?"

Giving me a confused face he replied.

"I can, but the procedure costs a lot of money and I…!?"

Cutting him off I ordered.

"I don't care how much it costs! I want him fixed! Do you understand me!?"

The doctor gave me a stare and then looked at my brother for approval.

"Don't look at him! Look at me! Do you understand!?"

Nodding the doctor replied.

"Yes sir."

"Then do it! I don't care the cost, I'll pay! Just fix him now!"

"I'm going to need some time." Stated the doctor in confusion as I backed off.

"You have two hours till he's dead! Make it happen! If he dies, so do you!" I stated as I went for the door.

Bashing through the door I gave the doctor all he needed to perform correctly.

"Becket!" Shouted Issac as he stopped me in the hall.

"What!?" I asked as he got in my face.

"What are you doing!?" He asked as I got in his face.

"I'm making sure he lives! It's all I can do! He saved my life and now I'm going to save his!"

My brother knew that was the solid truth.

"I know I'm spending a lot of money to do this, but we'll get it back! All the matters is he lives!"

"Ok Becket." Replied my brother as he completely backed off.

As we stared at each other my eyes flickered at a pink orb sprinting by into Shadow's room.

Issac knew the girl and shouted her name.

"Amy!"

She didn't listen and just ran inside the room.

Ignoring her I just turned for the entrance to this place. I wanted to sit down.

My brother followed me as we neared the door.

"I'm sorry." Said Issac as I felt my forehead.

"It's ok. I just don't want him to die."

"Nether of us do." Stated Issac as I opened the door to the waiting room.

"Yeah but…!"

As we entered the room from the ER hall, me and my brother stopped in our tracks at who was coming in from the main wards.

Everything went silent as he locked his brown eyes on us. I went cold as a unbelieving smile appeared on his face.

"What the fuck are you two doing here!?" He asked as he approached us.

I felt anger and ignored my brother who attempted to stop me as I got in this black hedgehog's face.


	156. Chapter 156

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 156 - Protection Pays Off**

**Black's POV**

"Get out of my face." I warned Becket as he stared into my eyes with anger.

"What are you doing here Black?" He asked as Don Pharynx remained behind him.

"None of your fucking business."

"It is my business when your family is based in Boston. Now stop fucking around and tell me why you're here? Did Don Marxist send you?!" Asked Becket in such hostility as I laughed.

"Last time Becket, shut your fucking mouth." I warned him as Don Pharynx approached.

"Both of you relax! Now why are you here Black?" He asked more kindly as Becket was forced back by the one guard who held his ground behind him.

"My sisters' here seeing someone."

"Your sister?" Questioned Don Pharynx as I nodded,

"Yeah, little pink girl. Might have just seen her considering she ditched me a second ago."

Becket gave Don Pharynx a confused face as I stared at him.

"Now why are you two here? Last time I checked the Pharynx brothers don't do hospital calls." I stated as they looked back at me.

"Visiting." Stated Becket as I then asked.

"Visiting who?"

"None of your fucking business." Replied Becket as I was so close to shooting him again.

"Who?" I asked Don Pharynx as he replied.

"No one you know, nor have to know."

Giving it a thought I found this to be a crazy idea.

"HAHAHA! Is it Shadow!?" I asked as they watched me laugh in anticipation for the answer.

"How do you know him?" Asked Don Pharynx as I laughed my ass off.

"HAHAHAHAA! Oh my fucking god! Just say yes or no!?" I ordered them as they stared at me.

In rage I asked again.

"Are you here because of that black and red hog!?"

Becket remained silent as Don Pharynx replied.

"Yes."

Looking away, I put my hands in my face and breathed heavily in anger.

"Does he work for you?!" I asked with a smile as Becket replied.

"What does it matter to you?!"

Getting back in his face I replied.

"It matters to me when he's my sister's fucking boyfriend!"

Becket went silent again as Don Pharynx grabbed me and pulled me towards him.

"Yes he works for me, but this is not the time and place for any of this shit your doing. Take a breath."

"Your not my Don! And that's my sister in there with that dead prick!"

"Your not laying a hand on him!" Stated Becket as I got back in his face.

"Wana bet, you fucking bitch!?"

"Stand down Black!" Ordered Don pharynx as I looked at him.

"My sister isn't getting involved in this shit! Ether you get Shadow to dump her or I'll just have to do it myself!" I stated as I reached behind my back for my gun.

The three men stared at me as I rested it down on my side.

"Your choice!" I shouted as Don Pharynx replied.

"You put that away!"

"Make me!" I ordered him as his brother said.

"Your fucking insane!"

"When it comes to my sister yes! I have spent years keeping her out of this business and I'm not about to stop now!" I replied as they all stared at me.

"Black?!" Shouted Don Pharynx as I looked back at him.

Approaching me, Don Pharynx whispered.

"Shadow just got shot saving my brother's fucking life. He cares about your sister and he's not doing any major jobs for me. Amy is not in danger and it will remain that way. Now be an adult and put that gun away."

Giving him a smile full of my anger I replied.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"What are you saying?" Asked Don Pharynx as I looked at Becket.

"If you kill Shadow here and now, I swear my family and yours will be at war within the hour." Stated Don Pharynx as I laughed.

"Stop lying! Yours against mine!? I'm sorry Don Pharynx but you have two hundred men! I have three thousand at my command back in Boston! You touch me and I'll make sure you and your compound burn just like the last one I decided to take off the face of this planet! So I suggest you think really hard about your next fucking move!" I stated as he stared at me.

He knows I'm right.

Just remaining silent was enough for me to make my move.

Pushing by them I went into the ER hall and towards Shadow's room.

"Black!" Shouted Becket as he ran after me.

Turning the safety off my gun I found the room and turned to aim at the bed.

My eyes widened as I saw my sister crying next to him.

As I hesitated, Becket put his gun on my back.

"You think real well now demon." He ordered quietly into my ear as I watched her cry.

In anger I put down my gun and put it back behind me.

I heard Becket take his off me and slowly I walked back to the entrance.

Passing Don Pharynx I ordered.

"I'm coming tomorrow to see you! Be ready!"

"When!?" He asked as I opened the door.

"When I feel like it!"

Slamming the door in rage, I went back to my car.

Shadow's not getting away with this.


	157. Chapter 157

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 157 - Good News At Last!**

**Becket's POV**

Black raged out the door leaving me and my brother lost still by why he was here.

As we relaxed the pink hedgehog came out in sadness.

"Amy?" Said my brother as she looked at him.

"Are you the one who called me?" She asked in tears.

"Yes that was me. I'm so sorry about Shadow, I am."

Nodding she replied.

"The doctor told me I had to get out. He had to operate or something."

Nodding I replied.

"Their going to try something I heard."

Looking into my eyes Amy pointed.

"I remember you. Weren't you the detective who…?"

Nodding I cut her off.

"I'm here on behalf of you boyfriend. My boss wants me to find who did this. And that man next to you is my partner on the case."

Looking back at my confused brother he went along.

"Yes ma'am."

"Is there anything yet?" She asked while coming to me.

"Unfortunately no. We have only the knowledge he was trying to help someone when he was shot. As far as we can tell he was not the intended target. We believe it may have been someone he was helping at the time and he may have taken the shot unknowingly."

I was giving Shadow an up with his girl if he pulls through this. All girls like a hero.

"Is that all?" She wondered as I nodded.

"We just started ma'am. Understand this may take a few days to figure out."

Amy was too upset to argue. She just went to sit down.

Sitting next to her along with my brother I asked.

"How old are you?"

Wiping her eyes she replied.

"Eighteen."

"You shouldn't be having to go through this kind of stuff." Stated my brother as I nodded sitting back.

"I'm not going too." Replied Amy as we looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked while staring into her eyes.

Letting a few more tears go she replied.

"If he pulls through I'm going to tell him that I can't be with him anymore."

Both me and my brother felt the hurt on that one and widened our eyes as she wiped hers.

"He barely spends time with me, he's always working, and now this. I can't help but feel bad for him, but I need more attention then he's able to give me. It makes me feel alone all the time."

"So your just going to leave him?" I questioned still in shock as she nodded.

"If he can't make time for "the love of his life" then yeah. I thought I meant more to him."

"I'm sure you do Amy, but did you ever think he may be just working?" I asked as she nodded.

"Always, but that's the problem. Listen I know you don't need to hear my problems, but I'm just saying I need more of his time then some stupid job at the mall." Stated Amy as she looked down at the floor.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to do if you do decide it's best to leave?"

Amy had to think.

"I don't really know yet. The only person left who's a little nice and has a crush on me is Tails. I might give him a chance. I don't know, but I can't do this with Shadow anymore."

"You don't have to listen to me Amy, but I think your not understanding why he's not able to spend time with you so much as you may hope."

Giving me a glare she asked.

"And whys that?"

"Last time I saw Shadow he told me he was saving up for a place for you two. Maybe he's just working as much as he can to make that happen as fast as it can."

Amy widened her eyes.

"He's what?" She questioned in shock.

"He told me he was saving up for a nice house. He even said he knew you were upset with him because of it, he just didn't know how to approach you with it. I don't know if it means anything now, but I guess it's best you should know now at least." I stated as my brother listened to shit that was coming out of my mouth.

"No. It means a lot actually. Thank you."

Nodding I sat back and continued the wait for the doctor.

**One Hour Later.**

It was now nearly three o'clock in the morning and I was running dry. We still continued the wait as I looked to see Amy sleeping. She snores. Cute.

"Beck?" I heard Issac whisper next to me.

Looking over, I leaned my ear towards him.

"Don Ortiz isn't happy you missed the meeting."

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Tell Ortiz I'll reschedule when I know it wasn't his family who tried to have me killed."

Nodding Issac pulled up his phone.

"We'll talk about it."

Slowly he hung up.

"Was that him?" I asked as he nodded.

Refocusing back on the ER door, I yawned and continued to wait.

**Forty Five Minutes Later.**

Nearly falling asleep, I widened my eyes and jumped up as the doctor came walking out finally.

"How is he?" I asked as Issac woke Amy.

Waiting for the two of them, I saw another blank but calmer look on this doctor's face.

As soon as Amy was on her feet and near he said.

"He's asleep."

Relief hit hard as me and my brother were so fucking happy. Amy was freaking out.

"Really!?"

Nodding the doctor smiled.

"Yes. He's out though. I'm going to have to ask that you go on home and come by maybe tomorrow if he is capable of speaking."

Nodding I replied.

"Thank you so much doc!"

"You'd be amazed how good I work when I have a reason too." He stated while giving me a smile.

I knew what he meant by that.

In relief we watched as Amy asked.

"Do you know when I can come see him tomorrow?"

"No. I would guess try sometime late. Maybe around nine."

Nodding we watched as Amy hugged the doctor and left. I think she's just really happy and wants to go somewhere more private to celebrate. I hope she thinks about what I said.

As soon as she was gone the doctor asked.

"Wana see him?"

"I thought he was sleeping?" Questioned Issac as he nodded.

"He is, but I want to let you see what I had to do to get him that way."

Nodding, we followed the doctor back to Shadow's room where we found a good amount of blood on the bed.

"Don't panic. He's fine. That's my hands from having to get in his heart. I'll clean up after you leave."

Issac approached Shadow first and examined as I followed the doctor to the other side of the bed.

"It took some work, but I got the tubes repaired." He stated as I then asked.

"How did you do it?"

"Technology is a great thing these days. I managed to get prosthetic replacements in there to flow the blood." Stated the doctor as I then asked.

"How does it work?"

"I used surgical tubing and steel cable to hold the tubes in place. Along with a few bolts that go from his upper left rib to the tube itself it should stay without worry."

"Is there a chance it can break or fail?" Asked Issac as the doctor nodded.

"Not at all. The only thing that will stop this set-up is when ether the host dies or when the tools expire, and these are top of the line tools I used in him, so they shouldn't expire for years."

"He looks pale." I stated as I felt his face.

"He's lost nearly half the blood in his body, so I would be too if I was him."

"How long till he's back on his feet?" Asked Issac as I looked for the same answer.

"If all goes well, then give or take a week or two he should be back to work for you boys."

Issac and I went silent as the doctor approached taking my shoulder.

"Which reminds me. If you don't want me to report you then you better pay my fee."

Nodding I replied.

"When I come by tomorrow you'll get your money."

Nodding the doctor then said.

"He needs his rest now."

"Thank you doc." I replied with a shake of his hand as Issac went next.

Smiling he lead us out.

On the way out he gave me the bill. I nearly had to be treated for a heart attack.


	158. Chapter 158

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 158 - Big, Bad, Hedgehog**

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

"You need to relax." I told my boyfriend as he wouldn't sleep.

"Not when that asshole is alive Zarra." He stated as I felt his back.

"You can't kill him Black."

"Oh I beg to differ!" He whispered in anger as he flipped over to face me.

"Are you really going to kill your sister's first good boyfriend?" I asked as he nodded.

"He lied to me and lied to her."

"He lied to protect himself and to protect Amy. Think for a second babe. If I was hiding that would I want to tell you?"

Black went silent as I waited for my answer.

Black just flipped back over.

"Exactly! I wouldn't, and why's that babe?" I asked him as he remained quiet.

"Cause you would kill me too. Your unstable love."

"Ow!" Replied Black as he looked back at me.

"It's true. You don't know how to listen to others."

"I do!" Stated Black as I then asked.

"When was the last time you listened to anyone before shooting them?"

Black lowered his gaze.

"Mhm!" I replied as he quickly asked.

"So what should I do Zarra!? I don't want my sister to be with him! She can't get involved in this life!"

"She doesn't have too. Let Shadow do his thing. I never met him, but I bet he's doing his best to keep her in the dark."

"He's still lying." Stated Black as I then shouted.

"Stop being a double standard!"

"What!?" Questioned Black as I replied.

"You don't want him to lie cause it's your sister, but you do so she will not get involved. You need to make up your mind."

"What do you think I should do?"

"The Pharynx Family isn't going anywhere. The most they can do is take out Ortiz. After that they stay neutral. Amy won't get involved by that. So let them have love and be together. Don't do it for Shadow, but do it for your sister. You want what's best for her and right now what's best for her is to grow up. Let her have love Black."

Black looked sad, but nodded.

"Maybe your right."

"Honey I'm always right." I stated with a smile as he let one out too.

"I'm going to talk to Don Pharynx tomorrow."

"Want me to come?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Nah. I'll figure this out alone."

"Are you going to try and be nice? Hell, Shadow doesn't even know you know he's part of the Pharynx family yet." I stated as he widened his eyes.

"He doesn't! Your fucking right about that!"

"It's an ace card. Keep it in your deck babe." I urged as he hugged me softly.

Smiling I then asked again.

"So? Are you going to be nice tomorrow?"

"I'll try and be fair." Replied Black as I smiled.

"Good. Coming from my big, bad, hedgehog that's a first."

Purring, Black kissed me gently.

As he hugged me I thought to myself that maybe Black is capable of basic human emotions, like fairness. He's a sweet hedgie, but I think sometimes I need to put him in his place. Even a devil has a heart. Black is no different. I just need to tap into it sometimes like I did here. And maybe because of what I said his sister will have a chance with this guy. I don't know, but she's sweet and I remember being her age so I understand. Especially since Black is only my second boyfriend, but more importantly my first true love.


	159. Chapter 159

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 159 - Confusion Strikes in Pairs**

**Black's POV. The Next Day.**

"I had to buy a fucking suit for this shit." I thought to myself as I parked a few streets down from the Pharynx Compound.

Getting out with a held in breath, I checked my gun and made sure it was good to go in case of any problems.

"Leave that here."

"Why?" I asked as I looked back in the car to see Zarra sitting there.

"Do you honestly think they'll try and kill you?" She asked in response as I put my hands on the roof of the car.

"Remember who you are honey." Urged Zarra as I nodded.

"Fine." Dropping he gun on the driver's seat, I shut the door and looked back in.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, ok?" I stated as she smiled.

"Take your time. I'm just going to enjoy the view." Stated Zarra as she look across the street at a couple of guys walking by.

"Zarra." I said in an annoyed tone as she giggled.

"What?"

"Stop looking at those guys." I replied as she quickly looked at me.

"I wasn't."

"Then who were you looking at?" I questioned as she smiled again.

"The girl."

"There is no girl." I stated as she just smiled.

Giving a confused look, I let out a laugh and began my walk up the street.

"Be nice!" Ordered Zarra as I bit down on my tongue.

"I'll try." I mumbled as I was a good twenty feet away from her.

I felt sort of bad though. Zarra told me to leave my gun in the car and I did, but she didn't say anything about my other.

Checking the clip and making sure the safety was off, I put it back under my green suit jacket and fixed my sunglasses.

The one thing about this walk I liked was the fact I was the only one on this street for some reason. Guess rich house owners don't like walking. Understandable considering most of this country is fat as fuck due to fast food and laziness. Guess that's a human thing. You couldn't find a fat hedgehog, fox, wolf, ect if you tried. We believe in keeping ourselves healthy. Guess that's another reason we're top on the work force right now.

The compound came within sight and crossing the street I neared the gate guards who didn't see me yet.

Oh, forgot to mention, another thing I like is visiting rival compounds during peace. No one gets in my way nor tries to disarm me, and it's a smart move if their not looking to lose a limb. Plus most just stare in awe or some shit. My rep went up after taking down those Ganux guys. Family was shit anyway.

As I got within close proximity the men turned to see me.

Their guns immediately came out as I smiled continuing to bite my tongue in laughter.

"My name…?"

"Black! We know you! What's your business here!?" Demanded the gate guard as I looked at his buddy who continued to aim at me.

"First off hotshot, lower the guns unless you want my foot up your ass. Secondly, I have an appointment with Don Pharynx and I'm looking to get in sometime today without a holdup."

Still aiming at me, the guy who I was talking to ordered.

"Call it in!"

"Yes sir." Replied the soldier as I waited.

Watching as he got on the intercom I asked.

"You guys always holdup visitors?"

Giving me a snare the hedgehog replied.

"Only when someone with your reputation comes to our gate."

"What reputation?" I questioned in sarcasm as he continued to give me an evil look.

"He's clear!" Shouted the soldier as I said.

"See? Now are you going to let me in? Or am I going to have to force myself through?"

Lowering the guns the guard replied.

"You can go in, but you won't mind if I have security on you? For your protection of course."

Laughing while heading on in, I replied.

"Protection from what? Ha! You guys won't touch me."

As I walked in, nearly everyone around eyed me.

In my head I was thinking.

"Just keep staring, you'll just miss out."

Getting buzzed inside the front door, I found those guards who were going to "Protect me."

"Follow me." Ordered the guard as he led me through the interior towards Don Pharynx's office.

"Nice place." I commented as he replied.

"Just look straight."

"Oooooo, big guy here!" I laughed as he growled at me.

I'm such an asshole.

Climbing the stairs I asked the guard.

"You boys know this place is flammable, right?"

"Think of anything and you'll get what's coming to you." He replied as I laughed again.

"What's that big man?"

The guard gave me no response. I just continued to laugh.

"Stop!" Ordered the guy who guarded the door into the office.

Holding out my arms I let them frisk me down.

"Gun huh?" Questioned the wolf as I smiled.

"Can't be too sure you know?"

Letting out a chuckle the wolf replied.

"Yeah. You'll get this back on the way out."

As the guy got the door I replied.

"Don't lose it."

Just smiling as the door opened, I found the two king gems behind and in front of the desk.

"Black." Said Don Pharynx as I smiled taking off my sunglasses.

"Don Pharynx."

Giving me a point of his finger he replied.

"That's Don Pharynx."

Giving his brother a smile I replied.

"Oh really!? Well, well, well. Allow me to be the first, second, and third to say congratulations Becky."

"Becket. And thanks, I guess." He replied as I looked at Issac.

"May I?" I asked while looking at the seat in front of Becket.

"You may." Replied Issac nicely as I sat down.

Things went quiet as I got comfortable. Looking at Becket I said.

"Get happy Becky. It's a bright day out there. Try and smile." I urged as I went for his lips.

Smacking my hand away he replied.

"Don't touch me!"

Backing off I replied.

"Well now, I'm sorry Becky."

"Becket!" He shouted as I put up my hands to look at Issac who continued to watch.

"He may be a little upset that you shot him before Black." He stated as I looked back at Becket.

"So you want some closure; is that it?" I asked him as he shook his head.

"Not from you."

In confusion I replied.

"Then who? Don Marxist isn't going to do it. So just take this and leave it at that. I'm sorry Becky for shooting you. I hope it wasn't too much trouble and if it was you have my deepest apologies."

Giving me a snare like that guard I mumbled.

"Pussy."

Giving me angry eyes he growled.

Issac quickly had to intervene.

"Well let's get to business. I guess I should ask two things first that I want to know."

"Shoot." I urged him as I relaxed.

"Ok, well how about first you tell me why your in New York. Then explain what you hope to get out of this little meeting."

Sitting up I answered to his curiousness.

"My sister's gradation was earlier this week and I wanted to be there. Fair reason I believe."

Nodding Becket cut in.

"So what do you want? Shadow isn't leaving the hospital for awhile."

"I don't care, when he gets out is what I'm wanting to talk about."

"Let me guess Black. You don't want him dating your sister."

"Nope. I'm fine with it." I stated as they stared at me lost.

"But we thought that was what you wanted to speak to us about?" Questioned Becket as I smiled.

"It was at first thought but I realized she deserves some happiness for once and if she finds that with Shadow then so be it, but all I'm asking is you make sure he keeps his work for you private and he keeps my sister out of trouble. Cause if by any reason she gets hurt I will come down here and kill both of you along with Shadow."

They both nodded and then Becket asked.

"When are you leaving to go back to Boston?"

"Tonight." I replied as he felt relief. Becky doesn't like me.

As he relaxed Issac replied.

"Give Don Hannibal my regards when you got the chance."

"I will." I replied as he got up from his desk.

"Guess you should get going."

Getting up I shouted.

"No, no no! Not till I get your word my sister won't get involved in any of this shit you have going on down here!"

Staring in my eyes Issac replied.

"You have my word."

"How about the new Don?" I asked while looking back at his bumble bee looking brother.

"You have my word Black, your sister won't get touched."

Pointing at him I smiled and went for the door.

"I'm holding you too it Becky."

The brothers just stared at me as I opened the door and left.

As I nearly shut it I heard Becket say.

"Disrespectful piece of shit."

"Love you too Becky!" I shouted as the wolf gave me back my gun.

"Thank you." I said nicely as I went for the exit to this shit hole.

As I walked out the compound and towards the gate with everyone staring at me I wiped my tongue off. Reason being I hate what I just did. I think that was the first time I went to a compound that wasn't my own and was nice. I fucking hate it. I can't wait to go back to Boston.

Heading on back to the car I saw my Zarra getting hit on by some prick hanging on the car door.

"So baby, how about me and you head on down to the park and…!?"

"Bash!"

The hedgehog went down to the ground as my fist drilled him in the side of the head.

Looking down on him I shouted.

"Go find your own girl!"

Giving me a scared look, the hedgehog got up and ran.

"That's what I thought." I said to myself as Zarra smiled.

"I told you not to look at those guys, you're lucky that one ran and didn't give me trouble." I stated as she grew red with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked in confusion as she looked at me.

"You should feel so bad! Hehehe!"

"Why?" I wondered as she replied.

"You just hit that girl I was staring at earlier."

Widening my eyes, I looked closely at the running hedgehog to see heels on it's feet.

"Oh…. I didn't know." I stated as she died in her seat.


	160. Chapter 160

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 160 - Long Way To Go**

**Black's POV**

Helping Zarra onto her plane, I kissed her goodbye and went back to find Damien and Amy who waited for me by the gate.

"Ready?" Asked Damien as I nodded grabbing my suitcase from off the ground next to him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you little sis." I stated with a whimper of my lip.

Giving me a huge hug and kiss goodbye, she replied.

"I'm going to miss you too. Both of you."

Going to hug Damien, I smiled and asked.

"Can you tell Shadow I said I hope he feels better?"

"Yeah, no problem I will." Replied Amy as she then said.

"You better come visit me sometime!"

"We will." I promised as she smiled watching our plane begin bordering.

"That's us! Come on Black!" Ordered my brother as he moved for the plane.

"Love you!" Shouted Amy as I replied.

"Love you too. I'll be calling."

"I'll be waiting." Stated Amy as I began my run to the plane for my brother who already had our seats.

"Ready?" He asked as I sat down.

"Yeah. Did you call Hannibal yet?"

"Nah. I was going to wait till we landed to call him."

Nodding I replied.

"Alright. Let's just get back. I've had enough of New York to last me a lifetime."

"We'll be coming back." Stated Damien as I shook my head.

"Next trip, she's coming to us."

Smiling, we listened as the pilot called for takeoff.

**Becket's POV**

Walking into Shadow's room I found the doctor over top of him.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly as he looked over at me with a smile.

Staying by the door as he approached, I got out an envelope from my back pocket.

Handing it to him I whispered.

"I hope our lips are sealed."

Checking the money he replied.

"Locked tight."

Patting his back as he walked out with my money, I approached Shadow who was still sleeping.

Pulling over a chair from the corner, I sat it down right next to his bed and sat down to stare at him.

Many thoughts plowed through my head, but one stood out as the most important at the time. The fact that I felt like even though he's alive I still didn't repay him. I feel like shit.

Lowering my head in the mitts of this silence I asked.

"Can you hear me?"

His ears were down and his eyes were shut, but just the fact that he was breathing kept my answer at a yes.

"I can't really explain this Shadow, but I hope you can when you wake up."

Just staring into his black eye lids, I said.

"I think you did what you did out of instinct. I mean you just did it. Nothing tried to stop you. Maybe your just that loyal, or maybe you were just trying to protect me, I don't really know. You're the only one who knows why you did that."

It felt nice to say this even though he may not hear me.

"I can't start to express my gratitude to you. No one else would have done that and because you did I'm still able to live my life. The best part is, so will you."

I began to cry slowly.

"No one really ever seemed like they cared about me really in my life Shadow, but you proved to me that I was wrong. Thank you."

As I cried I saw one of his ears flicker.

"I'm going to spend the next few weeks here with you Shadow. It's the least I can do. Issac understands and so does the Family. Oh, and by the way, we found that mole who was in our family. He's a capo. Names Jerry Smalls. I'm having a few boys take care of him and then as a start to my gratitude I'm promoting you to Caporegime. It's the least you deserve for doing this for me."

As my eyes relaxed, I looked at the doctor who had came into the room.

"Do you have a pillow or something?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll have a nurse bring it to you."

"Thank you." I replied as he smiled and nodded.

"Is he ok?" I wondered as the doctor gave Shadow another shot.

"He's doing great. The implants are working perfectly and his blood levels are nearly back to normal. We just need to keep him on some painkillers and fed well and he'll be fine in no time."

Nodding as the doctor left the room, I got comfortable and continued to stare at Shadow who slept calmly.


	161. Chapter 161

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 161 - A Goodbye I Won't See To Make**

**Raptor's POV**

Putting down the letter I received in the mail, I got a feeling of nervousness. I was excited but now I feel scared. Maybe because I'm so close now to my dream job. I had to tell someone.

Leaving my house on foot, I figured the first person to know should be my best friend. Shadow would like to know first anyway. Just his style when it's something this important with a friend.

Approaching his house, I saw his car wasn't there. Great. Now I have to find out where he is and the only person to know would be his girlfriend.

Taking out my phone while sitting down on the grass, I waited as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Amy."

"Oh, hi Raptor. What's up?" She asked as I looked around.

"Do you know where Shadow is? I haven't seen him for a bit and I wanted to talk to him." I stated as she went silent.

"Raptor ahh…?"

"What's wrong Amy?" I asked as she hesitated.

"I'm at the hospital."

"Why!?" I questioned as fear took over me once again.

"Shadow was…shot yesterday and he barely pulled through late last night."

Shock took me, but in a way I felt like he deserved it.

"How was he shot?" I asked more calm as she took a moment.

"All I know is it was an accident. He should be awake soon. Do you want to come see him?" She asked as I thought about it.

"Ahhh…no Amy. Just tell Shadow I hope he feels better."

"Are you sure?" Questioned Amy in her own form of shock I wasn't on my way to see him.

"Yeah. I have things to do right now. If I get the chance I'll come. Bye Amy."

"Bye…!"

Hanging up before she could finish, I now had a feeling of disgust for my once best friend. Note how I said once.

Standing up I looked up in the sky and said.

"If Shadow wants to risk himself and Amy to the mafia, then so be it. I won't be anymore supportive then I have been. I need to focus on what I have going on and that's packing my things. I leave tomorrow. I leave for four years."

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

Taking a rest by my pool, I got comfortable on a chair and watched as some of my men took a swim. It's hot as shit out anyway, so they deserve it.

As I watched, I saw Ozo approaching with a folder.

"Shedding boss?" He asked as I widened my eyes and looked down to my side to see some of my coat laying on the chair next to me.

"Summer coat I guess." I stated now knowing.

"Well it looks good." Stated Ozo in response as I replied.

"Thanks. Any word on my mystery hog?"

Smiling, Ozo pulled up a chair and got next to me.

"Names' Shadow. Eighteen years old and a fresh soldier in the Pharynx Family. He's worked on a few jobs for Don Pharynx. He took down the Bloods and Cryonics in New York and I'd take a guess in saying he's about to do the same with the Crypts. He's a simple black and red hedgehog, five foot eleven inches tall, weighs one sixty, and he's decently built from the photo I got here." Stated Ozo as he handed me the picture.

Moving my sunglasses away I stared at the photo.

"His work seems to be assassinations and hit jobs. Great with small weaponry and he's a smooth talker and easy blender." Stated Ozo as I asked.

"Family?"

"That was a bit of a problem to get my hands on. Supposedly, he doesn't have parents. Or at least he knows about." Sated Ozo as I questioned.

"Orphan?"

"Don't know sir. I got nothing on his location before joining the Pharynx brothers. The only people who would know that would be them and Shadow." Stated Ozo as I thought some more while staring at this hedgehog.

"Where'd you get the photo?"

"School." Replied Ozo as I nodded.

"Anything else?" I wondered as Ozo nodded.

"He's Dating some girl close by to him."

"What's her name?" I asked as he handed me another photo from the folder.

"Amy Rose. Pink hedgehog. Has a high liking to sex from what I was told and she is currently at the hospital now watching over her boyfriend." Stated Ozo as I nodded with a smile.

"Good work Ozo." I commented as he smiled.

"Not all sir." He stated as I looked at him.

"What else did you get?"

"Shadow has an address I managed to get my hands on. It's all in here and all the other things I managed to get on him." Stated Ozo as he handed me the folder.

Taking it in my hands, I smiled and said.

"That's why you're the best Ozo."

Smiling he replied.

"Just a job Don Zeno. So happens I do it well."

Laughing with the fox, we continued to relax and enjoy the day by the pool. As my coat shredded, I kept looking at the photo of this hedgehog. Something about him told me he was special.


	162. Chapter 162

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 162 - Boss or Just a Good Friend?**

**Shadow's POV**

"Mmmmm."

Opening my eyes very slowly, I took a look around to see I was in a bed.

Quickly turning my head to the left, I saw a man in a white suit; he was doing something with a clipboard.

I also noticed a chair next to me.

Slowly pulling off the covers I was under, I gently tried to swing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Ughh!" I groaned as I nearly made it.

"Hey! Relax there kiddo!" Shouted the man in white as I looked up to see him grab my shoulders and gently force me down on the bed again.

"I see we're eager to get moving huh?" He stated as I asked.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Your in the hospital." Stated the man as I looked towards the door.

"My name is Dr. Ish Sanders. Your friends are here too, I think they went to go grab something to eat at the mess hall."

"What friends?" I asked as he quickly replied.

"Don Becket Pharynx and I believe your girlfriend. I didn't happen to catch her name though."

"Amy." I replied as he nodded.

"Nice to see you remember everything."

"Not everything. All I remember is jumping in front of Becket, then things went black and now I'm here."

"It happened yesterday." Stated the doctor as I then asked.

"I'm ok right?"

"For what it seems yes. You took a bullet of good size nearly through the heart. It might have been luck but it missed it. What it did though was cut two tubes connecting out from your heart. If it wasn't for Don Pharynx's sacrifice you might as well be dead. The surgery cost him a lot of money." Stated the doctor as I looked down at my chest that was bandaged up tightly.

"What did you do to me?" I asked slowly as he checked the time.

"I replaced the two tubes with prosthetic implants that continue to allow the blood to flow out from your heart."

Nodding I then asked.

"Are they gonna hold?"

"With the money spent; they will for your whole life. There's no need to worry. You'll be fine Shadow."

Still staring at my chest, I remained silent as the doctor said.

"If it means anything you saved Don Pharynx's life. He's awfully grateful from what I can see and you injury will only hold you here for a week or so. You'll be back to normal in a short time my boy."

Letting a thin smile off my face as the doctor patted my back I asked.

"Can I see him?"

Smiling the doc stood up.

"Just let me go find him, ok?"

Nodding, I watched as he left the room.

"My back hurt and my heart felt a tiny bit weird, but I was alive. Somehow. I should be dead."

As thought after thought raced through my head, I looked up to hear.

"Someone wanted to see you."

Looking towards the door I saw Becket coming in with his eyes wide open and feet fast paced to approach the bed.

"How you feeling?" He asked as I smiled.

"Like I was shot."

Giving me a wide smile, I then asked.

"How are you?"

"At ease knowing your alive. I thought you were dead." Stated Becket as I slowly replied.

"I would be if it wasn't for you."

In confusion Becket replied.

"I should be the one saying that."

"We both should be saying that." I stated as he laughed.

Slowly as we both smiled, Becket hugged me.

Gripping his back I asked.

"Where's Amy?"

Looking into my eyes he replied.

"She went home. She was ready to pass out by the look of her."

Nodding, I went to lying back down. My back was giving out on me. I had no energy.

"Your going to feel a lack of power for a few days Shadow. Just the amount of drugs I had to get you to take in order to pull through the procedure." Stated the doctor as I looked at Becket who sat down in that chair next to my bed.

"I have to go turn this into the nurse Don Pharynx. I'll be back soon."

Nodding, we watched as the doctor left.

Things went quiet as time passed, until Becket said.

"You shouldn't have done that for me Shadow."

Looking to my side at his eyes I replied.

"Don't worry about it."

"I will worry about it. You nearly died because of it." Stated Becket as I quickly replied.

"But I didn't."

"Yeah but…?" Cutting him off by taking his hand I said.

"Stop. I want you to stop right now. If anyone should be dead, it should be me. Hell the only reason I'm alive is because you paid for the surgery."

Lowering his eyes and going silent I asked.

"Why did you pay for me? Is it because I saved you? Or is it because you don't know of any other way to repay me?"

Giving me a confused face Becket replied.

"Both in a way. I can't explain how grateful I am to you for doing that. I would be dead if you didn't. You saved my life. There's no way possible I can repay you, but to save yours and that's what I did. It's all I could do."

"Becket I'm grateful really, but do you want to know why I did that?" I asked as he nodded without a word.

"Cause…!?'

"Ok Shadow! Time to take your pills to help with that pain and get some rest!" Stated a nurse as she entered the room interrupting us.

Letting go of Becket's hand I whispered.

"I still want to talk about this."

Nodding he asked.

"How about when your out of this place?"

Looking at the nurse I replied.

"Ok."

As Becket remained seated and watching me, I took my pills and tried to get some sleep. I still felt like shit.

**Sorry Guys an gals for the one chapter a day thing for the past two days, I've been busy with family things. I should be back to normal tomorrow or the following day. Thank you for staying with me and reading. Remember it isn't possible without you all here to review and tell me how you feel.**


	163. Chapter 163

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 163 - Ace of Spade**

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

Sitting with Wretcher at my desk I asked.

"How are we?"

Giving me a long exhaled breath, Wretcher replied.

"Our family is up on top still sir. Yin isn't moving much at all for whatever reason and from what I was told the Linux boy's have a new guy in there sights in New York."

"Who?" I asked out of being bored.

"I would have to look up some more information, but what I do know from Ozo's and Tip's reports is that the guy's name is Shadow. He's a hedgehog, eighteen years old, and he's currently in the Pharynx Family."

"If Don Linux and Don Yin have a report on the guy; I want one better then both of theirs. That's your new job Wretcher, understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it as soon as Black and Damien report in." Stated Wretcher as I thought about this hedgehog now.

I wonder why he's so important all the sudden. He must have some connection to the Don and his brother.

"What are you thinking about sir?" Asked Wretcher as I looked over at him.

"This guy. This hedgehog. He has to have some connection to Pharynx brothers."

"What happens if he does?" Asked Wretcher as I thought.

"If he becomes a problem, I'll find a way to solve it."

"Why not just take out Pharynx?" Questioned Wretcher as I quickly replied.

"War isn't our business."

"Haha! Yet Black is with us." Stated Wretcher in laughter as I smiled.

"Blacks' an ace card. His job is to handle problems that I need fixing. He keeps things in check and does it in a manner of respect."

"If by respect you mean insanity then he's full of it." Stated Wretcher as I replied.

"Ace card."

Giving me a smile Wretcher asked.

"What card am I?"

"I consider you the queen no offense." I stated as he asked.

"Why?"

"When the king, who is me, needs to be talked to or calmed down, the queen comes in and takes command of words. The king handles war and the gore, while the queen keeps him in check making sure things don't go too far. Your job as the family lawyer and informant is a prime example of the queen card." I stated as he then asked.

"Damien?"

"He's a jack card. Damien's always been a god obsessed man to me. I like and respect his beliefs even though I was never told why he cares so much about our dear lord. He's a good man in stance compared to his brother, and he's the one capable of thought and comprehension. In short Wretcher, he's the brains behind the two of them." I stated as Wretcher replied.

"Black is a smart guy boss. You may not see it, but that's because you haven't spent a moment with him alone."

Nodding I remained silent as he then continued.

"What card is Black."

Staring into his eyes while biting my lips I replied.

"As I said, the ace."

"What kind of ace sir?" Asked Wretcher as I thought some more.

"The ace….mmmmm….ace of spades."

Giving me a nod I continued.

"The ace is a very important card Wretcher. Black has done much for this family and I will admit we may not be where we are now if it wasn't for him. Now he's my problem solver for complex problems. I try not to use him unless I have too. Hint why he's an ace card. The card you save as a last resort. He's an ace of spade because the spade is black. It's has many curved edges and it leads in many different directions. Black can kill. Black can talk. Black is capable of many things and each direction he has can lead him to a different direction. One reason I like him."

Nodding at my answer I ordered.

"Go start that research. I want it on my desk by tonight. I'll deal with Black and Damien when they get back."

"Yes sir." Replied Wretcher as I watched him get up and leave in his green dress shirt and black dress pants.

Staring at the door I said to myself.

"Ace of spades. Hmmm."


	164. Chapter 164

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 164 - Better To Normal Again, Then To Worse**

**Shadow's POV. Two Weeks Later.**

Just got out of the hospital after two weeks of pills and self care. It sucked, but I'm not going to complain. At least I'm alive. Now I'm just outside waiting for my ride.

As time passed I felt the urged I've been wanting. I have time. I thought as I looked at my phone.

Slowly going through my contacts I found Knuckles.

Placing the phone to my ear, I waited for him to answer.

"Hello?" He answered with his deep voice.

"Hey Knucks it's Shadow." I stated as he was completely surprised.

"Hey Shadow. I haven't heard from you since school ended. What you calling for?" He wondered as I replied.

"Do you still sell?"

In a confused voice he replied.

"Ahhh…yeah. Why? You want something?"

Thinking to myself I replied.

"Nothing too much. Just wondering if you have any…weed."

"Yeah of course. How much?"

"Sixty dollars worth." I stated as he quickly replied.

"Yeah no problem. Want me to swing by your place?"

"That would be nice." I stated as he then asked.

"What time?"

In thought I replied.

"In about an hour."

"Alright bro, I got you. See you then."

"Thanks Knuck." I replied in a relaxed tone as he hung up.

Fucking Bloods got me hook.

As I cursed out Dreil and his brother, a car pulled up to my side. Looking up, I watched as the back window went down with a Echidna behind it.

"Need a ride?" He asked as I stared into his old brown eyes.

"No thank you sir. I'm actually waiting on someone." I stated in response as I looked back down at my phone.

As I slowly glance back up I saw the man opening the door to get out.

In reaction, I got up on my feet and watched as him and a hedgehog got out to approach me.

"I don't think you understand son." Stated the old man as I stared at him in defense.

The hedgehog looked about twenty nine years old and he held his ground next to the old Echidna.

"You don't have much of a choice but to come with me and my friends." Stated the Echidna as I asked.

"What friends?"

The second the words left my mouth I felt someone behind me place a gun on my lower back.

I got stiff as the Echidna smiled.

Trying to look on my sides for the man behind me, I heard.

"Make a move and you won't make it back inside the hospital."

Lowering my attitude, I stared back at the old Echidna as this gun still pinned my spine.

"Now please Shadow. Get in the car. It's for your own good." He stated as I looked at the door next to him being opened by the hedgehog.

In a stiff pain, I followed orders and got in the car. I was forced to be in the middle as the man who held the gun on me got in the passenger seat. He was a wolf. Black coat and muscular body. Sharp claws and a nerve racking smile as he looked back at me who sat between the hedgehog and old Echidna.

I remained silent as we drove. The one thing I did notice was all these men were dress in tan suits. I have a feeling who this Echidna is.

In about fifteen minutes we came across a gate.

**Becket's POV**

Pulling up to the hospital with a guard in the passenger seat next to me, I looked around for Shadow. No one caught my eye.

"You see him?" I asked my Capo as he also looked around.

"No sir. Is he suppose to meet us here?" He asked as I nodded getting out of the car.

"Yeah. Shadow!?" I shouted as I heard no one respond.

My capo quickly asked.

"Want me to go inside and see if he's in there?"

"Yeah, go. I'll wait here." I stated as he jogged for the entrance to the hospital.

Continuing to look around, I got out my phone and dialed his number.

**Shadow's POV**

My phone vibrated in my pocket as the guard up front ordered.

"Give it to me!"

Staring into his eyes, I got out my phone and placed it in his hand.

Taking it away, he lowered the window and slammed it along the concrete road as we pulled up to the large mansion.

**Becket's POV**

Shadow wasn't answering as my Capo came running back out.

"He's not there sir! "He stated as I knew something was wrong.

Looking around the area, I noticed a homeless guy sitting at a bench.

Wait here! I ordered my guard as he nodded and watched as I approached the man.

"Excuse me?!" I said in a rushed tone as he looked up at me.

"Looking for your friend?" He asked as I replied.

"Hedgehog right? Black with red quills?" I questioned as he nodded with a smile.

"That's the one."

"Where is he?!" I asked as he remained silent.

I knew what he wanted.

Pulling out a twenty, I tossed it on the man's lap and asked.

"Where is he?!"

"Don't know. Some guys came and took him."

"Took him?!" I questioned as he nodded.

"What they look like?!"

"I'm drunk. You think I can tell?" He questioned as I shook my head.

"Give me something! The car they were driving! What color was their clothes! Anything!" I ordered as he thought hard.

In anger, I tossed another twenty on the guy's lap.

Smiling he replied.

"They were all in tan suits and they forced your friend into a car. They drove off and that's all I know."

"Ortiz." I said in my head as the homeless man said.

"Thanks for the money."

Leaving him to his drunk self, I ran for the car where my Capo waited.

"Where is he?" He asked as I got in the driver's seat.

"Don Ortiz took him!"

Giving me a shocked look, I ordered.

"Call Issac and let me talk to him!"

"Yes sir!" Replied the Capo as he got out his phone.

**Shadow's POV**

Getting forced out of the car, I shouted.

"Watch it!"

The wolf smiled and gripped my arm as the Echidna got in front of me.

"Relax son. We just want to talk."

Going silent, I stared at the Echidna as he patted my shoulder.

"Good boy. Bring him inside." He ordered the wolf as he squeezed my arm.

"Yes sir. Move!" He ordered me as he pushed me towards the double door.

The wolf held me held in place and guided me in as the old Echidna and the hedgehog remained behind us. As I walked through the doors into the mansion, I widened my eyes at the amount of men around the place. There had to be forty guys guarding just the main hall. They weren't really armed. Only a few had rifles and those men guarded a door at the other end we were heading to. The rest must have just pistols.

"Hurry up!" Ordered the wolf as he got me in front of the door where a few large hedgehogs waited with those rifles I was talking about.

We waited as they got the door and the second it opened I was tossed inside towards a chair in front of a large desk.

"Sit!" Ordered the wolf as he forced me down. As I sat down, I panicked as he handcuffed me to the arm rests.

Smiling as he stared into my eyes, I quickly got enraged and sent my forehead at him.

"Bash!"

The wolf immediately backed up with a bloody nose as I smiled.

"Fucking piece of shit!" He shouted as he approached me.

Fear quickly came over me as his fist was sent towards my face.

"BASH!"

My head sailed to the side of my shoulder as he backed off.

My eyes spun and my blood slowly oozed out from my mouth as the old Echidna got behind the desk. The hedgehog slowly pulled the wolf off me and ordered him to stand down as the Echidna waited silently with a smile.

As the wolf went back to the wall, the hedgehog pulled out a tissue from the box on the desk and attempted to wipe the blood off my face.

Refocusing back on the Echidna as the hedgehog finished up with my lip, I coughed and listened as he said.

"I believe you know who I am."

Nodding slowly, I replied.

"Don Ortiz."

The old Echidna smiled and nodded as the hedgehog tossed the bloody tissue into the trash.

"This is my right hand Johan." Stated Don Ortiz as he looked at him.

The hedgehog slowly nodded and said.

"Nice to meet you Shadow."

Giving him a stare down from my anger filled eyes, I continued to listen as Don Ortiz pointed at the wolf.

"And this is my head Caporegime Marcus."

Looking over at the wolf, I smiled slightly.

"Fuck you." He replied to my expression as Don Ortiz ordered.

"Relax Marcus."

"The fucker nearly broke my nose boss!" Shouted the wolf in response as I laughed.

Marcus immediately approached me.

"Want another you fucking asshole?!" He asked as he clutched his fist.

"You hit like a bitch." I stated as he growled.

"Stand down!" Ordered Don Ortiz as Marcus pulled back slowly in rage.

As the wolf pulled away, Don Ortiz looked at me and asked.

"You like pissing guys that are bigger then you off Shadow?"

I remained silent and just smiled as he nodded in understanding.

"This didn't go the way I planned up to this point but that doesn't matter now." Stated Don Ortiz as I coughed up some more blood.

"What do you want?" I asked as he put his hands together.

"I want to talk about Don pharynx."

Staring into his brown eyes as the hedgehog sat down next to me, I replied.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then Marcus here makes you. Understand Shadow this goes only one way. My way. So start answering my questions or be prepared for what comes with the price of disobedience." Stated Don Ortiz as I replied.

"I don't answer to you."

"You do now unless you want to get hurt. So how about we start?"

Just giving a blank stare, I waited as Don Ortiz got out a folder from his desk.


	165. Chapter 165

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 165 - Your Not a Killer, Killer**

**Becket's POV**

"Make a call Issac!" I ordered as my brother refused to get involved.

"I can't. We are not risking war with Ortiz."

"He has Shadow Issac!" I stated as I had the car parked.

"What proof do you have Becket?" Questioned my brother as I grew tiresome.

"A homeless man saw the whole thing and…!"

"A homeless man!? Shut the fuck up right there Becket!" Ordered Issac as I went silent.

"I'm not about to start a war with another family just because you heard this from a drunk homeless man! Shadow probably went to his house! Now your going to look there now before I even think of confronting Ortiz!" Stated my brother as I clutched the dashboard.

"Your fucking blind Issac." I stated in rage as he shouted.

"Shut the fuck up! Your out of line!"

I know he was taken! I'm not about to lose him again!

"You try anything with Ortiz and I'm going to…?!" Cutting him off I asked.

"You gonna what!? You gonna kill me Issac!?"

Issac went silent as I hit the gas back onto the road.

"You may think your still Don, but the truth is I am! I run this family and I call the shots! You were blind then and your blind now! I know Shadow is there and I'm getting him back!" I stated as he then asked.

"And what if your wrong?"

"I won't be!" I stated as I hung up the phone giving it back to my Capo.

"What we doing sir?" He asked as I drove.

"Going to the Ortiz Compound!"

Giving me a worried look I added.

"We're not going there for war son, but if anything happens you watch my back. Understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"Good."

**Shadow's POV**

"BASH!"

"Can we stop this already!?" Asked Don Ortiz in anger as I remained silent with bloody face.

Marcus remained by my side ready to hit me again as Johan just watched.

"Understand Shadow I can just kill you." Stated Don Ortiz as I smiled.

"Then do it."

Marcus gave me a solid look as Johan and Don Ortiz looked surprised by the response.

"Kill me now. I dare you."

Don Ortiz just stared into my eyes with anger as I nodded slowly.

"You won't cause you know by killing me war between our families will come. You're a Don. Don's shouldn't make false threats." I stated as he got up from his seat.

"What do you know about being a Don!?" He asked as I listened.

"I've been the head of this family for thirty years! Your just a solider who enlisted less then a week ago!"

"Four." I corrected as he took a breath.

Raising his hand towards Marcus, I watched as he sent another fist at me.

"BASH!"

As Marcus backed off, Don Ortiz got directly in front of me.

Grabbing my face and pulling me in he shouted.

"Your nothing to the Pharynx brothers! What makes you think your special!?"

Collecting my head I replied.

"Cause I'm the only one who will do this."

Don Ortiz stared at me in confusion as I spit directly onto his face.

"Ahhhh!"

Backing off into his desk, I watched and smiled as Don Ortiz stumbled and fell into Johan who looked shocked by the action I just committed. My blood and spit got in his eyes and Johan tried to help as Ortiz screamed.

"MARCUS! KILL HIM!" Looking to my side at the wolf, I smiled as he went for his gun.

As his hand went under his suit jacket, I clutched my right arm that was handcuffed to the chair and pulled up.

"Snap!"

The cuff broke and as the wolf's arm came out with the gun in hand, I grabbed the bottom of his arm and pulled up while trying to get behind him.

Marcus immediately let go of the gun and sent his spare fist at my head.

Ducking under the blow, I leaned into his body and slammed him into the wall. God this guy was big.

As I pinned him to the wall I sent my knee forward hitting him directly in the gut.

Marcus took the blow and tried to send his elbow down on me. Quickly pushing off him before the elbow could come down fully, I readied my right fist and swung.

"BASH!"

Marcus's head went to the left as I clutched my left hand.

"BASH!"

As my knuckles drilled him in the mouth, I watched as Marcus slightly fell to the side onto the floor.

In reaction I took hold of the wall above him and pulled my knee back with all my force.

With my teeth showing and my face bloody and red, I sent it forward directly into Marcus's nose.

"BASH!"

The force from my knee broke through his skull sending his nose and the majority of his face into his head. Blood splattered my leg as he rested along the wall dead.

Taking a deep breath, I turned back around to see Johan and Don Ortiz heading for the office door.

Running for the dropped gun, I took it up and aimed at their backs.

"STOP!" I ordered as they went still opening the door.

The guards outside were all alerted to the fight and held outside as Don Ortiz and Johan blocked it with their bodies.

Aiming at Johan, I shouted.

"Get out!"

Johan knew I was talking to him and took the chance to go heading through the door leaving Ortiz by himself.

"JOHAN!" Screamed Ortiz as he slowly turned to look back at me.

Giving me a one eyed smile with a mixture of evil laughs, I continued to aim a him as he took a step forward.

"You think your special Shadow don't you?!" He asked in rage as I remained silent with the gun aimed at his head.

"The Pharynx brothers will toss you aside the second they don't have a use for you!"

"I'm loyal!" I stated as he nodded.

"That much I can tell, but loyalty will only get you so far boy! One day it will end; on you or them! You will die for being this loyal!"

"I'll die when ether a bullet hits my skull or when time decides it had enough with me!" I stated as he smiled getting closer.

"You're an ace card son! A fucking Ace of Spades!" Stated Don Ortiz as I remained aiming at his head.

The guards outside started to come in behind Ortiz as he stood directly in front of me now.

"You killed Marcus. You spared Johan. Now what?"

"Your gonna die." I stated as I readied the trigger.

"Your not a killer, killer." Stated Ortiz as I growled.

"You're just a kid. You don't know what it's like to kill. Your not prepared for it."

"If you only knew." I stated in response as I pressed the barrel on his forehead.

The guards aimed at me as Ortiz stared into my eyes.

"You'll die like a legless dog soon enough Shadow. I promise you that." Stated Don Ortiz with such anger as I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"


	166. Chapter 166

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 166 - Ortiz Compound**

**Becket's POV**

"OH MY GOD!"

Pulling up to the Ortiz Compound, I got out of the car with my Capo to widen my eyes at the whole thing on fire.

Black smoke filled the air and in seconds I noticed the main building begin to fall.

The sounds of the supports could be heard snapping from blocks away as the fire engulfed the exterior.

My mind was lost in such confusion on what to do now. Covering my mouth with both my hands I thought as much as I could.

As many thoughts went through my head, I knew this was Shadow's doing.

"Sir!" Shouted my Capo as I looked at him.

"Listen!" He ordered as I focused.

Sirens could be heard coming.

"We have to go!" He stated as I nodded slowly sill looking at the compound.

My Capo got in as I remained still.

"Sir!" He shouted as I slowly got back in the car.

I had no words. Shock covered me as I hit the gas away from this fire.

**Shadow's POV. Ten Minutes Later.**

"BANG!"

Don Ortiz's head splashed blood all over my shirt as his men actually looked shocked.

As Ortiz's body slammed the floor, I immediately ran behind me for the window.

Jumping up, I covered my face as the men behind me began to fire.

"SMASH!"

The glass cracked and spilt as I went through, with bullets behind me, hitting the wall and some going right after me. Lucky my body began to drop and the bullets missed as I rolled out onto the grass outside.

"Get him!" I heard from upstairs as I quickly looked around for the nearest safe place.

I landed in the backyard it seemed and the nearest place was a shed that was a few feet away.

Running for the cover as fast as I could, I got behind the wall and checked the only weapon I had on me.

Taking out the clip, I saw it was brand new. I had fourteen shots.

"Find him!"

Looking around the wall I noticed a group of men coming out a nearby back door.

Waiting I heard.

"Check the area!"

Looking around me for a melee weapon, I could only get my hands on some cable.

Quickly wrapping the wire around my wrists, I raised my arms and waited as I heard one of the men coming.

His body came around the corner in a matter of seconds and as soon as he was a pace in front of me, I took the wire and wrapped it around his neck, pulling with all my force as he gagged and dropped his gun. Pulling his body into me, I strangled and pulled as he tried to grab my head. In seconds of his gagging, he stopped moving.

Resting the man down next to me, I began to search his body for anything I could use.

Besides extra ammo for my handgun, I found a bullet proof vest on him.

Lifting the vest over his dead arms, I smiled and placed it over my black tee.

Quickly making sure it was on, I looked out to the compound to see the men heading in the opposite direction of me.

In reaction I ran for the back door, barely getting in before they could see me.

"I have to take this place down." I said to myself as tried to come up with a way to do just that.

As I thought I heard men running all through the building.

Pressure filled me. I was one man against a whole family.

Quickly walking through the hall with my gun aimed forward, I checked the nearby corners to see men running by.

As they were out of my sight, I ran across the hall into the next corridor, where I found a guard coming.

"Hey!"

"BANG!"

My bullet hit his leg and as he dropped in pain, I approached and took him by the neck.

"Where's the kitchen!?" I asked in anger as I heard.

"It came from over there!"

The hedgehog growled at me as I fired at his other leg.

"BANG!"

Screaming in pain, as I held him by the neck, I asked again.

"Where!?"

"Down the hall! Make a left and you'll see the door!" He replied in pain as I pulled him up as a shield.

"Your guiding me!" I stated as he gagged for air.

"Go down!" He ordered as I backed up as fast as I could.

As we made it to the end of the hall, the men who heard the gunshots turned the corner we use to be at.

"There!" One shouted as he pointed at me.

"Left! Left!" Ordered the hedgehog as I turned with the other men running at us.

"Quickly!" He ordered as I saw the door.

Backing into the door, I kicked it and pulled the hedgehog through as the men charged us from down the hall.

"Stop!" One of them ordered as I pulled back towards the ovens and stoves.

As I heard the men coming in force, I began to turn on all the gas. The smell took over in seconds as they ran in to face me and my shield.

Hitting the last oven, I looked back at the crowd to see maybe twenty men, some of which were still coming in to try and stop me.

Looking behind me, I saw another door.

Backing up, I began to search my pocket.

"Let him go!" Ordered one of the men as they tried to surround me.

Quickly finding my lighter, I pulled it up to let them see.

Al the men looked at the stoves and ovens, and in seconds of smelling the gas I got the flame of my lighter to come out.

"GET OUT!"

Dropping my shield, I smiled and tossed the lighter at the stoves.

Flames engulfed the room and as it came towards me, I heard almost all the men screaming from being lit ablaze.

In reaction I turned for the door.

The fire got my back and in pain I leaped out landing on the floor.

"AGHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my back burning.

Quickly rolling as the flames stopped moving, I got the fire on my back to go out.

I was covered in ash as I saw the building burning around me.

Getting on my feet, I ran for the nearest exit out.

Finding an exit nearby, I slammed through the door to see men running out for their lives.

Even though the building was on fire and it was basically time to leave I still had people wanting to kill me.

Getting on my feet, I ran for cover as some men fired at me.

As bullets zipped by my head, I ducked behind a garden bench and aimed up to shoot back.

I managed to get someone, but I was outnumbered.

Trying to reload my gun, I felt a bullet hit me in the back. My eyes widened at the force it dealt, but the vest protected me from the real trouble it would have caused if I wasn't wearing it.

As I tried to aim back, I got hit once again in the chest. As I fell on my back, I heard cracking coming from the building.

The men who nearly had the chance to kill me, covered their faces and ran as the building began to collapse above them.

I smiled and laughed a bit as they were crushed and quickly got back on my feet. I felt I was bleeding, but I had no time to deal with it.

Running for the back gate, I climbed and landed out onto the back road.

As my body and me got up, I looked back to see the building begin to fall.

"Ugh!" Feeling my chest, I gagged.

"Shadow!"

Hearing my name, I looked to my right to see a car and Johan standing there.

Aiming my gun at him, he screamed.

"I'm unarmed!"

"I told you to get out of here Johan!" I stated as he panicked.

"I am and unless you want to get arrested you'll get in!"

"I don't trust you!" I stated as I got close to him.

Giving me a scared look he replied.

"Don't trust me! You have no reason to, I understand, but trust that sound!"

Listening close I heard sirens coming.

"Get in!" He ordered as I slowly lowered my gun.

Quickly getting in the car, I sat down and shouted.

"Go!"

Johan nodded and immediately began to drive away from here.

As he drove, I looked back to see the compound drop to the ground in flames.


	167. Chapter 167

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 167 – So Many Pros and Cons**

**Shadow's POV**

Johan parked the car a few blocks away from the remains of the Ortiz Compound and took a look over to me.

"What are we stopping for?" I asked as I had a mixture of feelings on me.

"You're bleeding." Stated Johan as I looked down at my chest.

"It's nothing." I replied as he undid his seat belt.

Grabbing a cloth from the glove compartment, Johan leaned in.

"May I?"

Giving him a stare then a glance away, Johan gently lifted up the vest I was wearing.

I couldn't hide the pain. Closing one of my eyes and growling I asked.

"What are you doing?!"

Giving me his eyes Johan quickly replied.

"Covering the wound at least. You took a rifle bullet to the chest Shadow."

Watching as he carefully placed the cloth under the vest, I asked.

"Why are you helping me? I just killed your boss, a bunch of your men, and burnt your home to the ground." I stated as he sat back.

"I'm helping because I'm not stupid." Stated Johan as I looked confused towards him.

"What?" I questioned as he took a breath.

"Let me be the one to explain this to you Shadow. You just took out the Ortiz Family. Do you have any idea what that means for New York and yourself?" Asked Johan in a calm tone as I sat back.

"No." I stated as he nodded slowly.

"Now that Don Ortiz is dead and the family is gone we have nowhere left to go, but to your family." Stated Johan as I replied.

"It's not my family."

"Might as well be." Stated Ortiz as I then asked.

"Why?"

Giving me a confused look Johan replied.

"Only one other person took out a compound single handily. Do you know who?"

Shaking my head Johan said one name that would change my life forever.

"Black."

My eyes widened in a caught off guard shock as Johan continued.

"Monster of the Marxist Family. He's the top Underboss and most feared assassin, hit man, murderer, rapist, child killing, demonic, and son of a bitch known today in the mob. He took down the Ganux Family a few years ago. Don Hannibal Marxist likes to use him as an ace card. Whenever something needs to get done in that family Don Marxist sends Black to do it. Him and his brother Damien."

"Damien?" I questioned in complete shock as he nodded.

"Damien isn't as bad as Black, but he's a nut. Crazy for god when it comes to his job. Doesn't care for anything but that and Black." Stated Johan as I asked.

"What else do you know about Black?"

"He's been in the business since he was eighteen. Him and his brother joined Don Hannibal back then; when they were at the bottom. But because Black killed Don Ganux and took out his compound they were able to get on top and stay there. Everyone fears Black. No one dares to mess with him. Black has killed hundreds for his Don and he still does today. He's killed babies, mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, everyone you can think of he has killed at least once. Cops got nothing on him thanks to Don Marxist, and it is going to stay that way for them. Black is a demon. I'm sure when he hears you took out Ortiz and the compound he'll take notice and if he feels you're a problem he'll come and find you."

My heart sank now. I had no clue Black was…Oh my god Amy!

Johan quickly asked.

"You ok?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yeah."

"We should get you back to the Pharynx Compound. I'm sure Don Pharynx will want a word with you. Plus we can get you fixed up." Stated Johan as I nodded.

**Becket's POV**

"WHAT!?" Yelled Issac as I remained at the office door.

"YOUR BETTER BE FUCKING JOKING!" Stated Issac as he approached.

"The compound is completely gone brother! We arrived just in time to see it fall to the ground!"

"HOW'D IT BURN!? WHO DID IT!? AND DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE SAY IT WAS SHADOW!" Ordered my brother as he got in my face.

"He was the only one there Issac. I…I don't know how." I stated as he went silent just staring into my eyes.

"Do you have any idea what this does to us?" Asked Issac as he tried to calm down.

"I have every idea what this means Issac."

"What then?" Questioned Issac as I quickly replied.

"Besides the hundreds of new soldiers we'll be getting? We'll control all of New York. Money will have tripled. We can afford more power. We can also pay our men more, plus we can upgrade our rank board."

"That's the pros brother. What are the cons?" He asked as I thought.

Not letting me continue Issac answered his own question.

"The police will be all over us. Our businesses will fear handing profit over thanks to them. We will have to expand the compound now thanks to all the new blood and that will cost us a lot of our yearly profit. Plus Don Linux, Don Yin and Don Marxist will want to talk! We were not ready for this!" Stated Issac as I nodded.

"I want Shadow and I want him now." Stated Issac as he was in my face completely.

Remaining silent to my brother's angry I nodded and turned for the door.

Before I could leave Issac said.

"And consider yourself removed. I'm leading this family. Not you. Now go Becket."

Fire was ablaze in my body and I growled as I slammed the door shut. The guards outside gave me a scared looks as I turned and bashed through the door towards my brother who widened his eyes in surprise.


	168. Chapter 168

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 168 – Two Sides To a Coin**

**Normal POV**

The newly approved Don Pharynx was quickly and roughly forced over his desk as his anger filled brother tackled him onto the floor.

The guards who managed the door were not prepared for this kind of fight but in force came in to try and break it up.

Becket was heated and like a bull; sent a blow into his shocked brother's nose causing his blood to smear his face and his brother to immediately be pulled off in rage wanting more.

"Get him out of here!" Ordered Issac as the guards took hold of the brother; immediately forcing him out of the office and down the stairs.

Becket was unable to hold his anger.

"You heard that asshole!" He shouted at the guards as they nodded.

"We did, but you need to calm down boss!" They stated as they got him outside.

**Shadow's POV**

Johan and I pulled up to the gate and waited as the guard came to check on who we were.

"Johan? Shadow? What's going on?" He asked in confusion as I stared at him.

"Can you just open the gate?"

Nodding the guard replied.

"Yeah, one sec."

I watched as he approached and after hitting the switch we were aloud to enter.

"What's going on?" Asked Johan as we parked inside.

Looking by the entrance to the compound I saw Becket yelling at one of the guards.

"Come on." I ordered Johan as he got out with me.

Everyone around noticed me immediately. I had fire ashes all over my body along with a bloody face which still hurt like hell. Besides that I was leaving a trail from the wound in my chest.

As we approached I noticed Becket stop his rant. The guards were trying to calm him down.

Slowly stepping within hearing distance I shouted.

"Becket!"

My voice hit his ears immediately and he turned just as fast to give me a widened eye, shocked face.

"Shadow!?" He questioned as I nodded stopping in front of him and the guards.

The guards gave me serious smiles as Becket felt my vest.

"Tell me it was you who did this." He begged as I nodded.

"Don Ortiz is dead."

A blank stare came over Becket's face as Johan came up.

"Johan?" He questioned as he stopped next to me.

"Your boy killed my boss Becket. I have nowhere left to go now besides here."

Becket nodded and quickly replied.

"Is there anyone else?"

Johan nodded while looking at me.

"I'm sure. They'll be here soon I suppose once they find out what happened."

Becket wasn't all that concerned it seemed with Johan and quickly got back in my face.

"Issac is going to want to speak with you." He stated as I nodded silently in pain.

As I went to step off, Becket grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the group that was forming.

"Listen Shadow, I'll explain myself later, but no matter what Issac says you did the right thing for the family, understand?" He stated as I nodded.

"I'm not going to lie; this wasn't supposed to happen now. You just really put yourself out there as a problem to the other families."

"So?" I questioned as he took hold of my shoulders.

"So, you're a target. Listen, we'll talk later. Go home after speaking with that asshole in there. I'll come by your place tonight."

"Yes sir." I replied as he patted my shoulder and turned to walk away.

Men started to form behind me as Johan came and guided me inside.

"You ok?" He asked as I still bled out.

"I'm getting lightheaded."

"Shadow!" Looking up towards the stairs I saw Issac standing there with one hell of a mad face on him.

"Get your ass up here now!" He ordered as I looked at Johan.

"Go." He urged as he let me walk on my own.

Issac held the door open for me and in anger he slammed it behind him the moment I stepped inside.


	169. Chapter 169

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 169 - Problems Coming In**

**Shadow's POV**

After slamming the door Issac took a seat behind his desk and placed his face in the palm of his hands, letting out a deep taken breath of hot air.

"I'm going to try not to yell. I just want to know what happened." Stated Issac as I was definitely surprised.

"I was taken in force by Don Ortiz after I was released from the hospital." I stated as he just listened with a dead face.

"He took me back to the compound and handcuffed me to a chair, then him and his Caporegime Marcus began to try and beat answers out of me." I stopped waiting for Issac to throw a question. He just nodded and said.

"Continue."

Giving him a nod I replied.

"Yes sir. Don Ortiz was asking me about you and Becket. He wanted to know for whatever reason if this wasn't working out. I think he wanted me to join him, but I can't know for sure. Johan would know." I stated as Issac nodded slowly.

"I'll ask him later, but the main thing I want to understand Shadow is how did that go to his whole compound going up in flames in a matter of minutes?" Questioned Issac as I gulped.

"I broke out and killed his Caporegime along the wall." I stated as I stopped in hesitation.

"Go on." Urged Issac as I looked into his eyes.

"I took his gun and held Ortiz at gunpoint." I stated as he nodded still listening.

Taking a collection of myself I continued the best I could.

"I ended up shooting him. The bullet went directly through his forehead. His men looked shocked and I managed to jump out his office window."

Issac looked surprised for some reason.

"The whole Family was after my blood. I managed to take one out quietly to get this vest then made my way back inside." I stated as he uncovered his face.

"Why go back in? Why not run? You killed the Don. The Family is terminated upon such. Why burn it to the ground?"

"It felt right at the time. It felt good. I found the kitchen and released all the gas. By then I was found and as I lit it on fire I got a second to see the men being burned alive in front of me as they tried to run. It was fucking awesome." I stated as Issac gave me a weird look.

"I never had so much fun Issac." I stated as he completely gave me a look of misunderstanding.

"Excuse me?" He questioned as I quickly leaned in towards his desk.

"The sounds of their screams. The smell of burning flesh and fur. I felt at peace. For once in my life I felt whole." I stated as Issac stared at me.

"It felt good to kill Issac." I stated as he replied.

"Go."

In confusion I questioned.

"What?"

"Go home. Sleep. You need rest." Stated Issac as I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go now." He ordered as I stood up slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow then I guess."

Issac nodded as I went for the door.

Grabbing the knob, I looked back at my boss and said.

"It was fun Issac. Understand, I know what I did, but for once I found something I love."

Issac stared at me and replied.

"If killing is the thing you love then I will be sure to take note, but understand Shadow it is not a way to get things done."

Slowly glancing off his eyes, I exited the office to find Johan waiting for me.

"How was it?" He asked as he helped me down.

"Fun." I stated as we went to find help for my wounds.

**Don Issac Pharynx's POV**

I had nothing left to question. Shadow is in need of help.

Even though I didn't want to at the moment I called my brother in to talk.

"What is it?" He asked in anger.

"I just got done talking with Shadow. I want you to go by his house tonight and talk to him as well."

"About?" Questioned Becket as I quickly replied.

"He's losing it. He just got done telling me how he enjoyed taking out Ortiz and his men. He told me it was fun. To see them burning. To see them screaming. To see them dying."

Becket remained calm and waited as I continued.

"I'm not having another Black. Your going to convince him to take some time off. He needs to relax and clear his head. If he keeps killing now it could turn him and his life in a whole new direction. One that we can't have in this family, understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. I'll talk to him. Is that all you wanted?" Asked Becket as I nodded.

"Yeah. Now go." I ordered as he turned for the door.

I watched as Becket left and once again placing my palms along my face I breathed out heavily and tried to forget what I just heard from such a young kid.


	170. Chapter 170

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 170 - The Don Theory**

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

Resting by the pool again I waited for my drink.

"Here you are sir." Said my personal waiter as he came to me and handed me my glass of water.

"Thanks Reginald."

"No problem Don Linux."

Watching as he walked away, I smiled and continued to bask in the sun along with my four year old daughter who got out of the pool.

"She was a small little wolf. Maybe about three feet tall. She had the same coat as her mother's, pure white. She was the cutest thing in the world to me. Her name was Gabrielle. Or Gabby for short. Such a kind girl. Almost as gorgeous as her mother and I would give anything for her."

"Daddy!" She shouted as I glanced down at her with a smile.

"What is it hon?"

"Come in!" She begged as I smiled and put down my sunglasses and drink.

Gabby smiled and got excited as I stood up.

Slowly approaching my girl, I picked her up and hopped in the pool.

"Hehehehe!" Gabby giggled as I held her up and quickly turning my back to her, she clawed her way on and held her body in place.

Taking her hands I said.

"Hold your breath!"

I smiled and laughed as she took in a huge breath and as she nodded she was ready, I swam under the water with her.

Turning my head to see her looking at me, I smiled and rubbed my nose along hers.

The second we went back up Gabby let out her breath and laughed with me.

"Again!" She begged as I was prepared for it.

"Zeno!" Looking up as I was about to go under the water I saw Ozo coming in a sprint.

"What's up Ozo?" I wondered as my daughter shouted.

"Hi Ozy!"

Ozo smiled at his nickname and replied.

"Hey Gabby! I need to talk to your father real quick. Is that ok?" He asked nicely as she nodded.

Letting my daughter swim on her own I said.

"I'll be right back hon."

Gabby smiled and nodded as I got out to approach Ozo.

"What's wrong?" I whispered as he got close.

"Don Ortiz is dead."

My eyes widened, surprised as my daughter laughed her way around the pool.

"How?" I asked as he quickly replied.

"Remember that hedgehog I was telling you about that saved Becket?"

"Yeah." I stated as I shook my head.

"It couldn't have been just him."

Quickly shaking his head Ozo replied.

"I already called to confirm it with Don Pharynx in New York a moment before I came to see you. According to what I was told, Shadow was taken by Ortiz against his will and was interrogated."

"So how did Ortiz die?" I asked as he continued.

"Don Pharynx said Shadow killed him. Point blank to the head. Then burned the place to the ground."

Feeling my chin in confusion I asked.

"Survivors?"

"Only eighteen were confirmed killed. Don Ortiz included." Replied Ozo as I nodded.

Looking at my daughter as she swam and waited for me I said.

"I want a meeting."

Ozo immediately nodded.

"Don Pharynx already informed me he's sending invitations out to the other families. It will be you, Don Pharynx, Don Yin, and Don Marxist at the meeting along with the family underbosses."

Nodding as Ozo took a moment to look at Gabby, I asked.

"Will this hedgehog be there?"

"I would guess so. If I'm right it should be Don Pharynx, Becket, and Shadow. You and me. Don Yin and Tip, and Don Marxist and his three underbosses, Black, Damien and Wretcher." Stated Ozo as I nodded.

"Come on Daddy!" Begged Gabby as I looked quickly at her waiting for me.

"You get whatever needs to get ready done. Let me know when there is a date to this meeting." I ordered Ozo as he nodded.

"Yes sir."

Patting his shoulder as he walked off, I looked back at my baby girl and jumped back in the pool to continue my date with her.

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

Sitting on the roof to my compound, I smiled and stared up at the stars.

"Zarra!" I heard from behind me.

Looking back to see Tip coming, I smiled and ordered my men to give us some space.

"What's wrong Tippy?" I asked nicely as he stood next to me.

"Don Ortiz is dead!" He stated as I widened my eyes and asked.

"How!?"

"That Shadow guy killed him and burnt his place to the ground!" Stated Tip as I definitely stood up.

"I have to make a phone call! You get Don Pharynx on the line and tell him I want to talk!" I ordered as he nodded.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Go!" I ordered as he ran off.

Taking out my phone, I dialed my boyfriend immediately. I need to tell him before he finds out from Don Marxist.

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

Sitting at my desk with Wretcher, Damien, and Black around me, I watched as Black's phone went off.

Pulling it out he looked at me and said.

"I need to take this."

In reaction I nodded and watched as he went to the corner of the room.

"Who is that he's talking to?" I asked Damien as he shook his head.

"I don't know."

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

"Baby I need you to remain calm when I tell you this ok?" I said in a calm tone as he quickly replied.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Taking a gulp of nervousness I replied.

"Don Ortiz is dead and his compound has been burnt to the ground."

Black went silent then asked.

"What?"

"This is where I need you to take a breath babe. Take a breath."

In reaction I heard Black take a breath.

"Your sister's boyfriend was the one to kill him and burn the compound to the ground." I went silent and shut my eyes as I heard him breath heavily in rage.

"Shadow?!" He question in a whispered tone as I replied.

"Yes hon."

"When?!"

"I don't know yet exactly. I have Tip looking into it right now with Don Pharynx."

"I'm going to kill him!" Stated Black as I replied.

"Please relax Black."

"Why should I!?" Questioned Black as I replied.

"I know Don Pharynx. He'll set up a meeting for this soon. I'm sure your family is invited. Come down with Hannibal and we'll talk this out."

Black went silent and took a breath to try and calm down.

"Please babe. For me." I begged as he slowly replied.

"Ok."

"Thank you." I said with happiness as he quickly replied.

"I have to go."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too." He whispered as I hung up.

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

Black hung up his phone and he seemed different.

"Who was that Black?" I asked as he stepped forward.

"Don Ortiz has been killed." He stated as everyone widened eyes in shock.

"Wait! What!? Who was that you were talking to?!" I asked getting mad and confused.

"Don Yin!" Stated Black as I questioned.

"Why does she have your number!?"

"Forget it! Don Ortiz was killed and his compound was burned to the ground! That's all that matters right now!" Stated Black as I stared into his eyes.

"How?" Asked Wretcher as Black looked at him.

"A guy named Shadow killed him and burnt the place down."

Besides the fact that I'm confused, I knew this guy.

"Shadow?" I questioned to make sure.

"Yes sir." Replied Black as I looked at Wretcher.

"Don Pharynx is having a meeting set up. I'm sure he'll contact you soon with the details."

Nodding as Black finished his sentence, I watched as he left the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Wretcher as Damien got up.

"I'll go check on him."

I nodded as Damien left and looked towards Wretcher who knew the same thing I did. This Shadow guy is a problem.


	171. Chapter 171

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 171 - Becket's Offer **

**Shadow's POV**

After getting a shower I treated the burses I was given from the vest and checked around my place for whatever weapons I may have around. Finding my knife, my M9 custom, my MP5 Custom and my spare Glock, I laid them out on my bed and then got the vest and placed it underneath the suitcase I had opened up.

"It was getting late. Becket should be here soon." I said to myself as I cleaned and loaded my weapons.

"Ring! Ring!"

Looking down to my side, I took my phone answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me. I'm out front." Stated Becket as I dropped my M9 and let it fall back on the bed.

"Coming." I stated as I hung up to head downstairs.

Finding Becket out front with another suitcase in hand I asked.

"What's that?"

"You'll see once we talk." He stated as I let him by.

"How you been?" Asked Becket as he went upstairs to my room.

"I just got done checking myself." I stated as he placed the case on the bed next to my other one.

"Let me see." He ordered kindly as I lifted up my black shirt.

Getting close he said.

"Nothing to worry about."

Smiling I replied.

"That's what the doc said at the compound. Should be good in a few days."

Nodding Becket took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"Issac wanted me to come down here and get you to take some time off. He says you're a little off." Stated Becket as I gave him a confused look.

"I'm fine. Maybe a little shell shocked from the fight, but besides that I'm good." I stated as he nodded.

"I don't see anything wrong with you and I doubt it's a bad thing if you are."

"Well what did Issac say was wrong with me?" I asked as he took a breath.

"He only told me you said to him that you enjoyed killing those guys at the Ortiz compound." Stated Becket as I smiled.

"I did. Is that really a problem?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Issac overreacts. We both know that. Your job in the family is to kill Shadow." Stated Becket as I nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You're a hit man. An assassin for this family. You, Wreak, and Chains. That's your job and it's not bad if you enjoy it. Hell it makes you want to do it more and it makes you better at your job. I see liking it as a good thing." Stated Becket as I replied.

"Me too sir."

"Then help me Shadow." Begged Becket as I asked.

"With what?"

"Issac kicked me out as Don."

"Wait! What?! Why?!" I asked in anger as he shook his head.

"Because of the Ortiz thing. He thinks it's my fault." Stated Becket as I replied.

"But it's not! You're a great Don!"

Smiling Becket replied.

"Thank you, but it comes down to the family favorite. Our father choose Issac to be Don before he died. Better or worse Issac is Don till…?" Becket stopped talking as I waited for the answer.

"Till?" I questioned as he looked into my eyes.

"Till he dies."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"I can't Becket."

Getting up Becket replied.

"I'm not forcing you to help me, but we both know our Family could be on top if I was Don. Issac is losing his sense. He's going against us! He doesn't have the stomach to handle this Family. We both know that."

Staring into Becket's eyes, I watched as he took the M9 off my bed and placed it against my chest.

"Shadow please hear me out." Begged Becket as I listened and stared into his eyes.

"I will pay you half a million dollars to do this. Besides that you will become my Underboss. You'll control everyone around you in this family. No one will know about this, but you and me. Half a million dollars Shadow. Just give it some thought. Can you do that?" He asked as he handed me the gun.

Taking my M9 I replied.

"Yes."

Nodding his head Becket replied.

"I could be Don Shadow. You do this for me and I promise it won't be forgotten."

"Can I ask you a question?" I replied as he nodded.

"How can you ask me to kill your own brother?"

Giving me a stare Becket replied.

"Because Issac and me have always fought for power of this Family. He took me out of being Don within a month. All I want is what's best for him and the Family, and what's best for Issac is to have him dead. What's best for the Family is to have a new Don. One that will take us places. One that will take us to the top. ME."

Just nodding, Becket took my shoulder.

"In one way or the other this will come down to the one word answer. Yes or No. Shadow I trust you with my life and you showed me the same when you took that bullet for me. I know you want what's best for the Family. You do this and it will be. This isn't as easy as I'm making it seem. It's actually really hard. I want to cry asking you of this from me. But I'm holding it back. That's why I beg for you to spend some time and think about it first. Promise me you'll have an answer for me soon." Begged Becket as I thought to myself while holding my M9 in my right hand.

"I promise. You'll have an answer soon."

Giving me a smile Becket replied.

"Thank you Shadow. Now I want to talk about a few other things."

"Like?" I asked as I put my gun back on the bed.

"Ortiz and the other families. You did what was right and both Issac and I were going to attack them sooner or later. No matter what Issac may have said he's proud of you and happy you did it. Sure there's a lot that is going to happen now, but because of you. Your going to see change around here. The compound will grow, new men will be brought in, more money will be raised, and you. You made a name for yourself like it or not. I won't lie to you Shadow. Linux will want to talk. Don Zeno won't want his compound being next on your hit list. Don Zarra Yin will want to meet you. She likes strong men, one's that like to kill. I'm sure she'll even offer you to join them and she will try and set up maybe a treaty. But Don Hannibal is the one you want to worry about. He keeps Black as his Ace card. Black can take down a compound if he feels like it and he knows it. Now that Hannibal knows you and knows you took out Ortiz he'll defiantly ask you a lot of questions. He'll make you an offer. He'll want you to join his family. The problem with that is if you refuse. He'll then send someone to try and kill you. Most likely it will be his Underboss Black. And I'm pretty sure you know Black right?" Asked Becket as I replied.

"My girlfriend's brother. I found out today he was working in this business." I stated as he nodded his head.

"I brought a folder on him and all he's done thus far. Look it over when you have the chance." Urged Becket as I nodded.

"I believe the meeting will be Monday. Issac has asked you come in a Family suit. You know what that is and I'll be by to pick you up sometime that day." Stated Becket as I nodded some more.

"Anything else?" I asked as he nodded.

"This is just between me and you, but there's another folder I need you to read up on. It's all in the case."

"May I?" I asked as he nodded moving aside.

Upon opening the case I found the two folders. One marked Black Rose and another marked Confidential.

Putting Black's aside I opened the other one and read.

"It's just a few jobs I need done Shadow. Can you do them?" Asked Becket as I nodded.

"Yes sir."

Giving me a smile, Becket remained next to me as I looked under all the papers in the case. In short, I widened my eyes to see a M4 there.

"I had a spare in the shipment. Figured you would want one." Stated Becket as I pulled it out.

"Comes with three clips. Nothing special really, but it will get any job done fast."

"Thank you." I said in awe of the weapon.

"Oh! I have a new vest if you want it in the car. Do you want it?" Asked Becket as I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well let's go get it then." Urged Becket as I put down the rifle and followed him to the car.

After handing me the new vest Becket said.

"If you by any chance say yes to what I asked you before, please come see me first. Ok?"

Smiling I replied.

"No problem Becket."

Giving me a smile, I hugged him and watched as he drove off.

Going back into my house and up to my room, I went over in my head exactly what to do about this. He wants me to kill Issac. What do I do?

**Alright this time it's not a vote, but I want to know what you think Shadow should do. Kill Issac or not. Think really close at the offer and what it may lead to. Tell me in review. Even Guests if you wish. **

**Ps. I'm putting a couple of Character descriptions on my profile. Please check it out if you want.**


	172. Chapter 172

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 172 - Heads of The Four Remaining Families**

**Don Issac Pharynx's POV. Monday.**

Getting to the meeting room with my head Caporegime Wreak, I took my seat and asked.

"When does everyone arrive?"

Checking his watch Wreak replied.

"Everyone should be here in the next hour."

Nodding, I pulled up my arms and rested them on the table, letting out a deep breath.

**Shadow's POV**

Waiting out front for Becket I took a moment to call Amy.

"Hey baby." I greeted as she answered.

"Shadow I'm at work."

"I know I'm sorry."

"What's wrong?" She asked quickly as I looked up to see Becket pulling in already.

"Nothing. I just haven't gotten the chance to call you lately. I wanted to hear your voice." I stated as she replied slowly.

"I missed you too. Are you at work?" She asked as I smiled at Becket getting out of the car.

"No. I'm about to go downtown." I stated as she asked.

"Why?"

"I have a job interview for Dahl construction. Pays a lot more then Hot Topic." I lied as she got excited.

"That's great! Promise you'll call me after the meeting!" She begged as I smiled as Becket sat down next to me in his full on Black suit; committed with sunglasses and the hat to boot.

"I promise. I have to go now Amy or I'll be late." I stated as she replied.

"Ok. I love you Shadow."

"Love you too."

As I hung up Becket asked.

"Talking to the girl?"

Looking up into his yellow face streak I replied.

"Yeah."

"How is she?" He asked as I quickly replied.

"She's fine. It's nerve racking now that I know the truth about her brother's."

Wrapping an arm around me Becket replied.

"Don't be worried about them, Black will be at the meeting. You can talk to him there. Maybe get things cleared up."

"Cleared or broken up." I stated as he nodded.

"You ready to go?"

Slowly standing up I replied.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Escorting me to the car Becket got the engine running and asked.

"Have you thought about Issac yet?"

Looking into his eyes I replied.

"Yeah."

Becket went silent awaiting my answer as I thought for it.

"Give me till Wednesday. I want to be completely sure." I stated as he slowly nodded.

"That's fine. I'm just happy knowing your giving it some thought at least."

Refocusing I asked.

"Ready?"

Nodding Becket pulled out of the driveway.

**Don Issac Pharynx's POV**

Time passed and Becket still isn't here with Shadow. I hope they get here soon.

Awaiting to see who was going to be first in, I smiled to see Don Zarra Yin enter with two other men.

"Hello Zarra." I greeted as she smiled putting down her bag.

"Hello Issac. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little worried, but I think this will be for the best that we all get together." I stated as she nodded.

"Yes. I'm excited for this. As long as Hannibal and Zeno play nice we might have a chance to work something out." Stated Don Yin as I nodded my head looking at her two men.

Looking back at them Don Zarra Yin said.

"This is my Family Underboss Tip, Don Pharynx."

Standing up I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"Honor to meet you Don Pharynx." Replied Tip as I smiled and looked at the other man.

"And that's my head Caporegime Ki."

Looking at this Wolf gave me a feeling of calmness. He had that feeling to him. He had a yellow and brown coat of fur along with the red suit covering his built body. Upon looking into his yellow eyes he replied.

"Nice to meet you Don Pharynx."

"Pleasures all mine." I stated in response as he smiled and let go of my hand.

As Don Yin got a folder on the table I decided to remain standing. That way I can greet who comes in.

"So Issac, where's Becket?"

Looking at Zarra I replied.

"He's running a little late. He had to go pick up Shadow."

"Ahh. Shadow. I can't wait to meet him." Stated Zarra as I smiled and let out another deep breath.

Upon letting it out I approached Wreak and whispered.

"Watch Ki."

Wreak nodded and went back to protection duty as Ki just smiled and waited for the meeting to start.

As I made conversation with Don Zarra Yin for a few minutes, Don Zeno Linux came walking in with his two men.

"Morning Issac." He greeted as I watched him take his seat on the left side of the table across from Don Zarra Yin.

"This is my Underboss Ozo, Don Pharynx." Stated Don Zeno Linux as Ozo approached to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Don Pharynx." He stated as I smiled and replied.

"Nice to see you again Ozo. You look good."

"Thank you Don Pharynx." Replied Ozo as he moved aside for the next man to approach.

"And that there is my head Caporegime Viper." Stated Don Linux as I shook his hand.

"Viper was a hedgehog. God if he didn't look like a snake. His quills were long and slick. Mostly black with a mixture of dark green all throughout his body. He was as built as Shadow, maybe more."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Don Pharynx."

I stared into this man's eyes with concern. He sounded like a snake as well. Had a hiss to him.

Just nodding my head, I watched as he let go of my hand and took his place behind Don Zeno Linux who looked at Don Yin.

"Looking good Zarra." He commented as I took my seat.

Smiling Zarra replied.

"You do too Zeno. Still keeping up I see."

Smiling back Zeno replied.

"I try. Where's Hannibal?"

Looking at me I replied.

"Should be here soon I would like to believe."

Nodding Zeno then asked.

"Where's Becket and this Shadow fellow I've been hearing so much about?"

"They'll be here soon I assure you." I stated as Zeno took a bottle of water from Ozo who held it for him.

As conversation went between Don Zeno Linux and Don Zarra Yin and myself, we all went silent as Don Hannibal Marxist and three men walked in.

Getting up, I approach and took his hand.

"Glad to see you made it Don Hannibal." I greeted as he held a stone face.

"Traffic in this city is a nightmare. Sorry I'm late."

"Don't be. Becket is running just as bad." I replied as he nodded taking his seat.

"This is my head Underboss Wretcher." Stated Hannibal as Wretcher came over to shake my hand.

"Good to meet you Don Pharynx." He stated as I smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

As Wretcher let go of my hand to head next to Hannibal, I took a breath as the next new face approached.

"My head Caporegime Tinder." Stated Hannibal as I shook this fox's hand.

"A fox as a Head Caporegime? You must be great at what you do." I stated as he smiled with his red eyes.

"Thank you Don pharynx."

Watching as he went behind Hannibal, I noticed a patch of brown in his white fur. For a fox he was a good height. Five foot eight maybe by just looking at him.

As I looked back I let out a breath and greeted.

"Hello Black."

Black gave me a growl and shook my hand.

"Hello Issac."

"How are you?" I asked as he tightened his grip.

"Oh you'll see." He whispered as he let go to head next to Hannibal.

As he walked, he passed Zarra who smiled widely.

"Good morning Black."

Slightly smiling Black replied.

"Good morning Zarra."

I noticed Hannibal give him a glare as well as Zeno as I was also confused by the tone given in both their voices.

Black finally got to his spot and remained still as Becket finally made it.

"Sorry I'm late! Traffic is insane!" He stated as Hannibal replied.

"Told you Don pharynx."

Watching as Becket got behind me I asked.

"Where's Shadow?"

Everyone in the room grew towards the question as Becket replied.

"He had to take a call."

Nodding towards my brother, all the Dons remained patient as we heard the door opening once again.

All heads turned.

**Shadow's POV**

Upon entering the room, I stopped in my tracks to noticed I was being stared at by everyone in the room.

"Glad you could make it Shadow." Stated Issac as I watched the three other people at the table stand up and approach me.

The first was a female Hedgehog.

"Don Zarra Yin. Nice to meet you Shadow." She said with a smile as she shook my hand and looked at my face.

"Nice to meet you too Don Yin." I stated as she nodded and walked back to her seat.

Next up was a wolf. This guy was fucking huge.

"Name's Don Zeno Linux Shadow, and it's good to finally get the chance to meet you in person." He stated in a deep voice as I gulped.

Slowly letting go of my hand, Don Linux went back to his seat and left me with the last man. A hedgehog with a solid face and body.

"I'm Don Hannibal Marxist. I heard a lot about you Shadow. I can't wait to get talking." He stated as I shook his hand.

"Me ether Don Marxist." I replied in nervousness as he went back to his seat.

"Over here Shadow." Ordered Issac as he pointed at a seat meant for me next to him and Don Linux.

Upon sitting down with everyone else at the table, I looked across the room at Black who just stared. He stared at me with a growl as I gulped and stared back at him.

Becket who remained behind me noticed and nudged Issac who started.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. It's been a few years since we had to call such a meeting. I'm sad to say Don Ortiz can't join us, but this meeting is in his name and I think it's best we get whatever questions we have out in the open. Who would like to start?" He asked as everyone around didn't say a word.

Issac remained silent as a hand finally came up.

Looking across the room, I stared at Don Hannibal Marxist who stared right back at me.


	173. Chapter 173

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 173 - Shadow's Indecision**

**Shadow's POV**

"How old are you Shadow?" Asked Don Marxist as I remained scared in a way.

"Eighteen." I stated as he looked at Black.

"How old were you when you took down Ganux?" He asked him as he still stared at me.

"Eighteen." Replied Black as Don Marxist nodded.

"Everyone in this room knows Black. We all know what he's capable of and I don't know about you but I do see another one right over there. Stated Don Marxist as he pointed at me.

Feeling in a way "special," I replied.

"I'm nothing like him."

"Hahaha!" Don Linux began to laugh.

"What's so funny Linux?" Asked Don Yin as he regained control.

"He's everything like Black." He stated as Marxist ordered.

"Prove it."

In reaction Don Linux nodded and looked at me.

"Let me ask you a question Shadow."

Nodding to his request, Don Linux asked.

"Did you enjoy killing Ortiz and his men?"

Slowly looking at Issac for help, he jumped in.

"Enjoying it or not doesn't mean he's anything like Black."

Giving Issac a nod, Don Linux replied.

"It actually means a lot Pharynx. Now excuse me for stepping out of line here for a second, but shut up and let the boy answer." He ordered Issac as everyone stared at me.

"Did you enjoy the kills?" Asked Don Linux as I slowly nodded my head.

"Yes."

All the Don's took note, especially Marxist as Don Linux asked.

"I have information you just graduated high school Shadow. Am I right?" He asked slowly as I nodded.

Giving me a stare Don Linux then asked.

"Since you graduated apparently you have take the lives of over one hundred men, Including the bloods, the crypts, and the cryonics. You have been a hired Assassin towards Don Pharynx correct?"

Nodding I replied.

"I've been in the family since I was sixteen. I was…!?" Immediately I was cut off by Don Yin.

"Sixteen?! Don Pharynx I hope you have a good reason for that, unless your recruiting at a much younger and much more illegal age!"

Issac gave me a wicked look. I don't think I was suppose to say that.

"Shadow is a special case." Stated Issac as Linux came in.

"We have all taken in men at the age of eighteen for years. How special is he to break such a tradition?" He asked as Issac looked at Becket.

"Shadow is under my command." Stated Becket as Don Linux looked at him.

"Explain then Becket. We all know you always have a good reason." Stated Don Linux as Becket looked at me.

"Shadow came to us when he was sixteen, looking for a place to stay and food." Stated Becket as Don Marxist looked at me.

"Explain yourself Shadow. I want to hear it from you." He stated as I looked back at him.

Slowly thinking back, I tried my best to explain.

**Flashback. Shadow's POV. Two Years Ago.**

The rain was so cold.

Walking through the city, I found myself broken and lost. My body was shaking and numb from the winter breeze as I accidentally fell down.

"Splash!"

Landing directly into a puddle on the side of the road, I cuddled up into a ball and began to cry.

My ears lowered and my body grew slow as I tried to get out of the puddle in my drenched clothes.

**Shadow's POV**

"I was homeless for the first two years of high school. I spent all my days getting through in the same outfit and eating whatever I could find. Sometimes it evolved me digging in trashcans or dumpsters, but I managed to survive. I had only one other outfit for school. It was a worn pair of jeans and a small black tee shirt I always keep safe in a box in an alley on fifth street. Everyday I was expecting to die. My life for those two years were a living hell for me."

Slowly I began to cry with Becket holding onto my shoulders.

The Dons gave me understanding looks and watched as I continued.

**Flashback. Shadow's POV. Two Years Ago.**

As I walked the rest of the night through the city streets, I grew scared as I felt someone behind me.

As I was about to turn to see who it was, I was punched in the stomach and grabbed by the mouth.

Three older men dragged me into an alley and began to beat me up.

My nose was bleeding and three ribs were broken before they took my shirt, my shoes, and the three dollars I had to my name.

I was left the rest of the night in pain. Crying to myself with no one around to finish the job.

**Shadow's POV**

My tears and story began to affect the Dons as I showed a my true side.

"I was left in that alley to die. Nothing but a pair of jeans to wear. The rain soon froze me in place. I remember…having to sleep in the dumpster to get some warmth from it's cold touch."

Issac had his head lowered as Don Linux had his mouth open in awe. Don Yin cried a little. She stared into my wet eyes as Don Marxist had one hand covering his mouth. He stared as well.

As Becket told me I could stop, I shook my head.

**Flashback. Shadow's POV. Two Years Ago.**

As morning came, I got out of the dumpster in frozen tears to see the snow begin to cover the streets.

As my feet came in contact with the snow, I happened to feel so numb it didn't matter.

I was so thirsty I began to eat it. In the end it made no difference.

Slowly going back onto the road, I walked and shivered till I managed to fall again. My face was buried in snow as people walked by not paying any mind to me.

In more sadness I finally got back on my feet and continued to push forward till I found a fancy looking house.

**Shadow's POV**

"Shadow you can stop." Stated Issac as I shook my head.

**Flashback. Shadow's POV. Two Years Ago.**

I stared at the houses in awe and grew broken more as I was able to see other families enjoying the warmth of a fire and food to eat on Christmas eve.

Slowly starting to feel my body shutting down, I knew my time was coming to an end.

I was going to die at sixteen.

As I grew slow and frozen, I looked up to see two men dressed in black suits outside a gate.

"Hee…y!" I tried to call for help.

"Help…please!" I cried as I saw one of them turn to see me fall in the snow.

The man called for help as he tried to talk to me.

"Can you hear me?!" He asked as I slowly nodded and replied.

"Yes."

My voice was so small.

In seconds of the man calling for help, I remember seeing a black hedgehog running out from the gate with a yellow streak across his face.

**Shadow's POV**

"Becket saved me that night. He took me inside the compound and got me some clothes and some food. I remember crying all night, but for once it was out of happiness." I stated as Don Yin wiped her eyes.

"Soon enough I met Issac. They decided to look after me from then on. I had nowhere to go. I have no family. I had no friends. I remember spending Christmas with them the following day. I can still remember the feeling of waking up to see a present waiting there for me." I stated as I cried harder.

Becket held my shoulders tightly and squeezed gently as Don Yin asked.

"What was it?"

Looking into her eyes slowly I replied.

"It was necklace."

Slowly reaching under my shirt, I pulled up the silver necklace and took it off to pass around to the Dons.

As each took a look I continued.

"These two gave it to me as protection. They said so long as I wear it I will always be safe. So far it's been true." I stated as the necklace was taken by Black who looked it over in his hands.

"That day was the best day of my life. I will never forget it. I did know that it wouldn't last forever. I knew they were going to get rid of me soon enough. But to my surprise they said I could stay. I cried all that night in shock." I stated as Issac said.

"He had nothing. We took him in and raised him from there. If he didn't happen to fall in front of our home he might as well be dead. You all know our pasts and because of such a thing we couldn't turn him away. Now do I see it was for the best we didn't."

Letting some more tears fall on the table, I looked up at Becket and asked.

"Can I leave for a few minutes?"

Nodding Becket replied.

"Not a problem Shadow. Come on."

Helping me up, Becket opened the door and watched as I walked out in tears.

As I walked down the hall, I found a good spot and rested down along the wall.

Crying slowly into my hands, I only felt comfort as Becket sat down next to me wrapping one arm around my side.

"Come here." He urged as he dragged me in.

Gently crying into his side, Becket held me close and rubbed my back.

**Don Issac Pharynx's POV**

"As we said; special case." I stated as the other Dons took a moment to think.

"We'll take a short break. Meet back here in ten minutes." I ordered everyone as I stood up to head out into the hall to find Shadow and Becket along the wall.

Gently sitting down next to my brother, I saw he was crying a little as well.

Slowly nodding my head, I watched as Shadow cried into his side.


	174. Chapter 174

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 174 - Round Two - Just a Few Offers**

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

Remaining at the table with Ozo and Viper by my side I asked.

"What do you think?"

Ozo gave me a confused look and replied.

"He couldn't have faked that, so I truly feel sorry for the kid, but we can't lose focus."

Nodding I replied.

"When we get going here again I'll bring up the matter and we'll see if we can come to a agreement."

Nodding Ozo added.

"What about Shadow?"

Cracking my back I replied.

"I'll offer what we can."

Ozo gave me an understanding look and went back in his seat as Viper asked.

"Can we trust him?"

"No." I replied as he just shrugged his shoulders and went back to his position along the wall.

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

"Are you ok?" I asked Black as I got somewhere private to finally talk to him.

"He's just like me Zarra." Stated Black as I felt his hand that held Shadow's necklace.

"How?"

"It's a long story to tell right now. If you want the next we're together I'll tell you, but not now."

Nodding I asked.

"How's Hannibal doing?"

"He's getting prepared to make an offer to Shadow." Stated Black as I then asked.

"How much."

"Hannibal said most he'll go is five hundred thousand."

Widening my eyes I asked.

"Why is he spending so much for him!?"

Giving me a misled look Black replied.

"Cause he wants the two people in the business that can take out a compound and can kill with nothing to lose. He wants me to stay and Shadow so we can hold our place on top. I thought it was obvious."

Feeling my back quills I replied.

"I gave up trying to buy Shadow out the second he opened up like that. There's no point. His relationship with Becket and Issac is too strong to break."

"That won't stop Hannibal from trying." Stated Black as I nodded.

"I'll make sure he won't get him babe, don't worry."

"How?" Asked Black.

"With what I just said lover. Trust me on this." I begged as he smiled and kissed me gently.

"I do trust you."

Giggling I replied.

"Then get going back to your Don. I promise everything will be fine." I stated as he smiled and began to walk away.

"Black!" I shouted as he stopped to look back.

"Make sure you give that back." I said with a smile as he looked at the necklace he still held.

Smiling at him, Black nodded and continued to walk off leaving me alone once again.

I best get going back.

**Don Hannibal Marxist POV**

"I don't care how much it costs Wretcher. I want him." I stated in force as he nodded.

"Yes sir, but odds are…!"

"Odds are he has a price! Becket and Issac Pharynx can't afford him! I can! I want him! You make it fucking happen!" I ordered as he nodded slowly.

"Yes sir."

Slowly backing off I added.

"I'm Don Marxist Hannibal! I can buy anyone out! Especially a homeless motherfucker like Shadow the fucking hedgehog!"

Wretcher and Tinder who were with me nodded quickly as I tried to calm down.

"How much are we willing to spend on one guy?" Asked Wretcher carefully as I yelled.

"I don't fucking care Wretcher! Twenty million! Thirty! I don't fucking care! Make it fucking happen!"

"Sir I don't!"

Grabbing him by the throat and pinning him up along the wall I yelled.

"You listen good this last time Wretcher! I DON'T FUCKING CARE HOW MUCH WE SPEND! YOU ARE GOING TO FUCKING MAKE IT HAPPEN, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO PAY YOUR DAUGTER A VISIT TONIGHT!"

Taking hold of my arm Tinder ordered.

"Let go Hannibal!"

Wretcher began to gag and turn blue as I yelled.

"HOW OLD IS SHE!? TWO YEARS OLD!? I WONDER JUST HOW SMALL THEY MAKE COFFINS THESE DAYS!"

Tinder gripped my arm and yelled.

"Your going to kill him! Let go!"

Releasing my hand, I watched as Wretcher fell onto the floor gagging for air.

"You make it fucking happen." I ordered as he nodded.

"Yes sir!"

"Good. Now get up!" I ordered as he nodded and began to head for the meeting room with myself and Tinder behind him.

**Becket's POV**

Wiping my eyes as Shadow managed to stop crying himself, I asked.

"Are you ok?"

Giving me a shake of his head he replied.

"No."

"Hey it's ok." Stated Issac as I stared at Shadow.

"You did a big thing there. I know it hurts but in the end you bought yourself a good spot with the other Dons. They won't try anything now." I stated as Issac nodded.

"It just hurt." Stated Shadow as I nodded.

"It hurt both of us as well Shadow. We didn't want you to say that. You didn't have too."

"It felt right." Replied Shadow as I felt his back.

As Shadow let a few more tears fall, me and my brother looked up to see Black coming.

Stopping in front of Shadow, I asked.

"What do you want?"

Giving me a serious look Black replied.

"I want to talk to him for a minute."

Shadow had his head down, but he knew who was here.

Nodding towards Black, I got up with Issac.

"Be back in the room in two minutes." Ordered Issac as Black nodded and watched as we left his sight.

**Black's POV**

Gripping the necklace tightly, I looked down at Shadow and asked.

"Can I sit down?"

Giving me a nod of his wet head, I got against the wall and rested down not more then an inch next to his side.

"Before I start, no one but you will ever hear what I'm about to say, got it?" I asked as he nodded into my eyes.

"Good." I replied as I took his hand.

Placing my hand in his, I looked into his eyes and said.

"I know how you feel right now. Me and my brother. I know I've been lying to you and I'm sorry. I have no problem with you dating my sister so long as she doesn't get hurt. I want you to be with her. You make her happy and you make me proud to see her happy. I couldn't think of anyone better for her but you."

Shadow stared at me with shock as I bit my tongue.

"I'm currently dating Don Yin and I'm going to take her out soon on a dinner date. I want you to bring Amy. No questions asked. That's what is going to happen understand?" I asked as he nodded.

"I'll call you in a few days to tell you the date."

Nodding, Shadow asked.

"Are you ok?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"Not at all."

"What's wrong then?" He asked as I replied.

"I'll tell you later, but for right now I need you to do something for me."

Nodding Shadow asked.

"What?"

"Don Linux and Don Marxist are going to offer you a lot of money to join their families. No matter what you don't take it, understand me?" I asked in all my seriousness as he nodded.

"Yes."

"I want to hear it." I stated as he nodded.

"I promise I won't."

With a smile I patted his back with my spare hand and replied.

"Good. Now come on."

Letting go of his hand, I stood up and waited as he put back on his necklace.

Giving him a small smile, I let him go in front and took a look around the room as all the Dons stared at him heading back to his seat with a much brighter expression then the one he left with.

**Shadow's POV**

Taking my seat as everyone stared at me, I looked at Issac and nodded.

Smiling slightly he started.

"Welcome back everyone. I don't know really how to continue at the moment but I guess a good point would be to let you all speak your minds at the moment. What's a matter someone has to share?"

Don Linux quickly replied.

"My family. I don't know about you others Yin. Marxist, but I don't want my family next on this hit list. I need the word of the current Don that no acts against my family will be taken."

Issac looked at Becket and he nodded towards the request.

"I swear on behalf of my mother, god rest her soul, that no acts will be pushed upon you Don Zeno Linux."

Don Linux nodded in a relieved expression and quickly stood up to shake Issac's hand.

Watching as he walked by me, I smiled as he patted my back.

"I have one more thing I wish to discuss Don Pharynx." Stated Don Linux as he sat down.

"Which is?" Asked Issac as Linux looked at Ozo who reached across the table to slide a folder to Issac.

Watching as Issac read the paper in the folder, I looked back at Don Linux as he asked.

"What is this?"

Don Linux tapped his claws on the table and replied.

"A contract that offers Shadow here three hundred thousand dollars to come and be with the Linux Family."

Becket began to laugh as Don Linux asked.

"What?"

"You ask for peace then try to buy one of our best men out?" Questioned Becket as I stared at Don Marxist from across the room who gave me the most dead stare I have ever seen in all my life.

"Yes. I want him." Stated Don Linux as Issac shook his head.

"Not happening I'm afraid. Shadow is not for sale in my family." Stated Issac as Becket corrected.

"Our family."

Giving him a glare Issac replied.

"My family. The offer is declined. Yin? What have you say?" Asked Issac as Don Linux leaned close to me.

"I have given up my offer Don Pharynx. I have nothing more I wish to discuss but the matter of New York and what you plan on doing with the funds you will now bring in from Ortiz's death." She stated as Issac began to answer the question.

As Issac spook, Don Linux got right next to me and leaned into my ear.

"Three hundred thousand Shadow. I can also throw in a rank of Caporegime and pay for a place in L.A."

"I'm sorry Don Linux, but my loyalty lies with Pharynx at the time being. If your worried about an attack on your family I promise I will not do anything of the sort. You have my word." I stated as I offered him my hand with Becket listening in.

Staring into my eyes Don Linux took my hand.

"Ok Shadow. I understand. Thank you for your word."

Smiling I replied.

"Anytime Don Linux."

"I would like you to come down to L.A to see me sometime. Is there anyway we can set that up?" He asked as Becket came in.

"I'll set it up Zeno."

Giving Becket a stare Don Linux replied.

"Ok. Thank you Becket."

As Don Linux moved back to Ozo, Becket whispered.

"Don't trust him. He's a snake Shadow."

Nodding my head, Becket continued to listen in on the meeting.

"The funds will be put in the right use Don Yin, you have my word." Stated Issac as she smiled and nodded.

As things went quiet Don Marxist made his move.

"I overheard Don Linux offer you the three hundred thousand dollars and the rank of Caporegime, plus a place in L.A Shadow. I'm going to give you better." He stated as Linux shouted.

"How did you hear that Hannibal!?"

Still holding a stone face Marxist continued.

"I'm prepared to offer you one million dollars. The rank of Underboss, and I will pay for whatever house you want in Boston. Plus I will throw in an extra two million if you slap Don Linux for shouting at me."

Don Yin quickly shouted.

"Three million dollars Hannibal!? For one guy!? What are you hoping to accomplish with this!?"

"An extra Five if you hit Don Yin for questioning my motives as lead Don." Stated Don Marxist as I had my eyes widened in shock.

"He's not for sale Hannibal!" Stated Issac as Marxist quickly replied.

"Of course he is. Everyone has a price and I can pay it. How much do you want Shadow?" He asked kindly as Don Linux interrupted.

"Your insane Hannibal. How much did you pay for Black, huh?"

"He was free." Stated Don Marxist as Black added.

"I came to him and I was recruited. I was free."

Don Linux went silent as Marxist stood up to approach me.

"Get up." He ordered as I remained seated.

"Come on." He urged as I slowly raised to my feet.

"Look at me." Ordered Marxist as he took hold of my body.

"You can be in the right family. Leave these lowlifes and join my family. You can have anything you want. Money, women, power, just name it Shadow. I'll make it happen." Stated Don Marxist as I thought.

"Anything Shadow. Anything." Stated Marxist as I looked back into his eyes.

Black stared at me in anticipation with everyone else in this room as I replied.

"Money is just an object Don Marxist. I don't need it to survive. I proved that my whole life of being a homeless child on the side of the road. Women. I have a women and she means everything to me. I love her and I will never do anything to hurt her. Power. I don't need power. I never looked for it and I'm not about to right now. And this Family Don Marxist is the right Family. My loyalty lies with them and always will. I'm sorry Don Marxist but I cannot be bought. I thank you though. Maybe one day we will reach an agreement, but not today. Not here. I'm sorry."

Don Marxist stared into my eyes and letting me go, he replied.

"Alright Shadow. I understand, but know this. I do not make offers like this everyday. You just wasted it."

Nodding in my face, I watched as Don Marxist retook his seat.

Becket patted my shoulder and lowered me into my chair as Don Marxist collected himself. I don't think he was expecting to get turned down.

"Wow. Ok. Does anyone have anything else to say?" Asked Issac as Don Yin raised her hand.

Everyone looked at her and in reaction she pointed at Black.

"This is kind of big what I have to say." She stated as Black came behind her.

"What is it?" Asked Issac as Don Yin stood up next to Black.

Don Marxist sat up in concern as she took Black's hand.

"Black is my boyfriend."

"WHAT!?" Shouted Don Hannibal as everyone was too shocked for words but me.

"I've been dating her for nearly two months Hannibal." Stated Black as Marxist got up from his seat in anger.

"I refuse! This is not happening! I'm calling this off!" He stated as Black pushed him.

"You don't tell me who I can fucking date!"

"Excuse me!?" Questioned Hannibal as Black got in his face.

"I love Zarra and like it or not Hannibal I'm going to be with her! You can't stop me!"

"Wana bet Black!?" Asked Don Marxist as Black growled.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Ordered Don Yin as they still stared at each other.

"This isn't your call Hannibal! It's ours. Black is my boyfriend and I love him just as much as he loves me. You have no right to interfere and I promise if you do you'll regret it!"

Don Marxist growled and growled in rage as Black said.

"This is not your call. No amount of your money and no amount of words will stop this from happening. I'm sorry…! BASH!"

Don Marxist interrupted Black with a punch directly to the mouth, causing Black to turn his head in a small bloody drip.

Everyone in the room got up to stop it as Black stared back at Hannibal in rage.

Zarra quickly pulled Black away as Don Marxist left the room with Wretcher and Tinder.

In reaction Black looked at Zarra and said.

"I'll deal with him. You get going. Alright?"

"Are you sure?" Asked Don Yin as she wiped the blood from his lip.

Smiling black replied.

"Yes. I'll call you soon."

Nodding, Zarra collected her things and left with her men Ki and Tip.

Left with Linux alone he said.

"Wow. Was not expecting that, but I'm glad for her. I'm glad for you too Black. Congratulations."

Black nodded and shook his hand as he ordered.

"Let's get heading back to L.A boys."

Watching as Linux left with Viper and Ozo, I looked at Black and asked.

"What are you going to do now Black?"

Giving me a straight look he replied.

"It evolves a meat cleaver."


	175. Chapter 175

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 175 - Eighteen or Older**

**Black's POV. The Following Night.**

"I got your text. What you need this shit for?" Asked my brother as he walked through the door with a bag.

"It's time brother." I stated as he stood still handing me the bag.

Taking it from his hands, I looked inside and smiled.

"Time for what?" Asked Damien as I smiled.

"It's time for something glorious brother. It's time we make our move away from Boston."

Giving me a confused looked Damien replied.

"What are you talking about?"

"Zarra and myself told Hannibal today about our relationship and he is fully prepared to stop me from leaving to be with her. Tonight we prove he isn't ready for everything."

"So we're just leaving Boston?" Questioned Damien as I nodded.

"Not till Hannibal gets a little taste of why you shouldn't fuck with the Rose brothers." I stated as Damien then asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

Taking hold of the bag, I started to go through it.

"Hannibal's wife. She's a complete slut. She would do anything for my cock. Even more if she found out the two of us were waiting for her in a hotel room." My brother nodded as I found the king piece to this plan.

"I'm going to convince her to come down here and fuck us. Then when the time is right we kill her." I stated as I pulled up the meat cleaver from the bag.

"At first I thought you were becoming a chef all of the sudden, but now this makes more sense. You do realize once Hannibal finds out he will be out for our blood." Stated Damien as I put the bag down under the bed.

"I'm fully prepared for it brother. So long as your by my side."

Nodding Damien replied.

"I'm here for you. But can you tell me the rest of this plan?"

"Not till she is dead." I stated as he nodded and watched as I played with the sharp stainless steel cleaver.

After a few seconds, I put the cleaver down to my side and took out my phone. Dialing her number, I waited as she answered in a whisper.

"Black?"

"Hey. How are you?"

"I'm sleeping with Hannibal. What do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you were interested in some fun?" I stated as she asked.

"What kind of fun?"

"I wanted to apologize for my actions before. So I bought a nice hotel room and wanted to know if you would like to come see me?" I stated with a smile as she replied.

"I would love to, but Hannibal will find out."

"Leave him a note that you went out with Jenny for a late club date. He won't come running." I stated as she replied.

"Ok. Where are you?"

"On sixth street. There's only one apartment building there. You'll see it. Come up to room 834." I replied as my brother waited for me to get done.

"I'll be there soon."

"Good and just so you know my brother is here too. Figured I'd make it a night your husband could never accomplish."

In a kinky tone she replied.

"Now I'm definitely coming."

"I'll leave the door unlocked. Wear something special."

"Anything for you Black."

"I'll talk to you soon. "I stated as she quickly whispered.

"Don't talk. Just fuck me when I get there."

"Anything you want baby." I replied with a smile as she hung up.

Looking back at my brother I asked.

"Did you buy the duct tape?"

Nodding he replied.

"Yeah. It's in the bag."

Grabbing the bag, I pulled out the duct tape and large bowl inside.

Placing the bowl in the kitchen sink, I looked at Damien and gave him the tape.

"When she gets here I'm going to need you to duct tape her mouth, ok?"

Nodding Damien replied.

"This is going to be fun."

Smiling I replied.

"Should be."

"How are we killing her?"

"When I get her on the bed, I need you to hold her feet down. I'm going to suffocate her."

"Easy." Stated Damien as I laughed.

"Not yet brother. God didn't prepare you for what I'm about to do after."

"Which is?" Asked Damien as I smiled and pulled up the cleaver.

Widening his eyes, I smiled and ordered.

"Get next the door and wait."

Nodding Damien stood next to the door and waited as I hid the cleaver in the bowl resting in the sink. As soon as everything was set, I sat on the bed and faced the door. Waiting for the lead slut to arrive.

**15 Minutes Later**

The door opened with our lovely lady walking in. She smiled seeing me and before she could say a word my brother took her from behind and began to nibble on her ear.

Closing her eyes letting out a small moan, I slowly got up and began to kiss her.

My tongue stuck inside her mouth and her hands felt my pants as my brother got close to our lips.

Slowly we traded off and she began to make out with him as I got off her shirt.

Finding no bra underneath, I began to bite.

She moaned in small pain as my brother helped her with her pants.

Feeling her butt as I continued my rant, my brother began to go further down as she moaned and moaned taking hold of the back of my head.

Slowly she pushed me on the bed and began to kiss me as my brother had dinner for the night.

As we enjoyed tastes of one another, my brother got full and came up with the tape.

Gently placing it around her mouth I whispered.

"Shhhhh…you want both of us, you got to play by our rules, ok?"

Nodding her head in a horny enjoyment, my brother nodded towards me and in reaction, I flipped her under me and onto the bed next to the pillows.

Staring into my eyes, I began to lick her face slowly as my brother tightly squeezed between us.

Soon both of us began to lick her face and letting out our hot breaths onto her face, we smiled and whispered.

"Does the slut want more?"

Nodding her head, my brother got out from under me and began to take off his pants.

Shut your eyes. I whispered calmly into her ear as she immediately did.

Grabbing the nearest pillow, I pushed it onto her head and began to put all my weight down on her.

"MMMMMMMM!" It was nearly impossible to hear her under both the tape and the pillow and in no longer then a few seconds she ran out of air to breath.

Taking the pillow off her, I smiled ad licked her face goodbye.

"Help me move her." I ordered Damien as he got back on his pants.

Taking her feet, he helped me lift her up and towards the kitchen table.

Placing her body on the wooden table, I got hold of the meat cleaver and said.

"Lock the door."

Damien nodded and locked the door to my request and asked.

"What should I do?"

"Get the bowl." I replied to his question as he nodded and got it from the sink.

"Now what?"

"Hold it below her head."

Placing the bowl underneath her, I smiled and said.

"Now try to hold it still."

My brother held on tight as I raised the cleaver.

"Fuck you Hannibal." I whispered to myself as I slammed the cleaver down into her neck.

The blade got caught in her wind pipe and slowly cutting through it, I pulled back out and slammed it down again.

This time I felt the back of her spine and slammed it down harder then the other two.

"CRACK!"

Her spine broke and as the cleaver went through, her head rolled backwards into the bowl my brother held.

Blood squirted out onto him, but he took it like a man and asked.

"Now what?"

"Put it in the sink." I ordered as I readied for the rest of the body.

As soon as my brother got back to me I said.

"Hold the arm."

Taking her hand, I cleanly cut through and popped it off.

My brother fell down onto the floor with the whole arm in hands and quickly got it up on the table.

In reaction I slammed the cleaver down on the fingers and watched as they popped off with blood pouring out from the tips.

Taking them in my hands, I tossed them in the sink and got my brother to hold the other arm still.

I did the same thing to that arm and as the pieces covered the counter, I began to cut through the legs.

Each fell off landing in my blood covered brother's arms and lifting them on the table I cut off each toe and tossed them with the rest of the fingers.

All that was left was her breasts.

"Don't look brother." I ordered him.

Looking away, I slowly cut through each boob.

Soon her torso was flat and carrying them over to the sink I said.

"You can look."

Damien nearly gagged at the sight, but came over to help.

"Now what?"

"Get the toes and fingers in a small plastic zip lock bag."

Nodding, Damien did that as I slammed the head on the counter.

Putting down the cleaver, I reached into her head from where the cut was made and began to clean out. Her eyes were first to go. I grabbed the cord and yanked pulling them out from the sockets and tossing them onto the floor, I reached back and put both hands in to try and grab the brain. In seconds and with enough force, I managed to pull the brain out through the bottom.

As it came down, some of it appeared in her mouth.

It's like a sponge.

Resting it in the sink, I began to clear out the rest of the guts.

"This is like carving a pumpkin." I stated as Damien watched me.

Slowly cutting off her tongue, I asked.

"Give me her ring finger?"

Damien got it out of the bag and handed it to me.

The ring was still on it.

Sticking it in the eye socket, I asked.

"Got a pen?"

Damien looked around and in reaction got one from out of one of the draws.

Taking some paper, I wrote down a quick note and began to fill the head with water.

As the rest of the blood spilled out and left it clean as a nun, I put the paper between her teeth and said.

"Time for the arms and legs."

After cutting them into small pieces, I asked.

"Now, did you get the stuffing?"

Damien nodded and handed it to me from the bag we had and in a slow chef pace I filled it with the women's skin and muscles.

Damien couldn't help it. He puked on the floor, but in reaction I ordered.

"Leave the torso here."

Nodding Damien got the bag of toes and fingers and put them under his jacket.

Taking the breasts, I also stuffed them in the food, piece by piece and began to pack it all up.

Carrying the head under my arm and leaving the delicious stuffing in it's covered bowl, I got in the car outside with Damien and said.

"Marxist compound brother. Hannibal has to eat breakfast in a few hours."

Nodding, Damien began to drive as I stared at the head.

"You look so pretty."


	176. Chapter 176

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 176 - Problems Never Stop**

**Don Issac Pharynx's POV**

"You don't know how to run this family!" Accused Becket as I sat behind my desk.

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you right now about this Becket!" I stated as he stood right in front of my desk.

"Like it or not Issac this is my family as well as yours!"

"No!" I shouted getting up in anger.

Slamming my fist down on the desk I stared into his eyes and yelled.

"I was chosen to lead this family! You are meant to be a advisor! Nothing more Becket!"

"An Advisor!?" Questioned Becket as I went silent in rage.

Approaching me, Becket shouted.

"I have been in this business just as long as you! I have been Underboss for nearly eight years! And I sure as shit haven't done anything to make you lose so much faith in me!"

"Ortiz is dead! That is all on you Becket!" I stated as he screamed.

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Shadow is under your command! He's your reasonability! Any problems he causes is on you!" I replied while pointing into his face.

Giving me a growl Becket replied.

"Shadow is our best solider! He has done so much for this family and you know it!"

"I do!" I stated as he went further.

"You saw him less then three hours ago crying! He opened up and declined nearly ten million dollars for this family! He opposed Don Marxist and Don Linux! He told them straight how it was going to be and they knew it was his loyalty that kept him here! You have no right to say he did anything to Ortiz but self defense!"

"HE KILLED HIM!"

"Out of self defense!" Stated my arrogant brother as I shouted.

"He's your reasonability! The moment you took him in when he was a homeless little fuck he was your problem!"

Getting in my face Becket asked.

"Is that all he is to you!? A homeless little fuck!?"

"You know what I meant!" I stated as he replied.

"You were always spoiled! Never saw people for what they were! You just saw dollars signs! How much is Shadow to you!?"

Giving him a growl I replied.

"He's priceless! If anyone here is in of help, it's you! You come here calling me a worthless Don, a worthless friend, and a spoiled little brat! Your out of line Becket!"

"I'm straight on the line with this one Issac! Mother always saw it in you! She always saw how stuck up you were and how spoiled father made you with his money! That's why she fought with him for me to be head of this family and not you!"

"You know nothing about father! That's why you were always the least loved in this family Becket! You were always a loser! A self driven fool! A WORTHLESS BROTHER!"

I went silent by saying that, but Becket asked.

"I'm worthless to you?"

"You always wanted control. You always wanted to prove you were better then me. Your nothing but a sad man. Father made the right choice picking me. You could never fill his shoes and surely you can't fill mine. I spent years learning this business while you learned how to be a lawyer. I spent years running patrols as you spent your time working for money we already had but wouldn't give you. Father never loved you. He always saw you as nothing but a lost cause. Only now do I see why he thought that way. You have no hope in this business and no hope left in my mind as a brother. I want you to understand you were never loved, never cared about, never thought of as a leader; and no matter if you approve or not, I'm Don. Your just a power hungry kid. We made peace today and you want to break it the second the time is right. You couldn't lead a family. What makes you think you can take down a family? Linux will rip your heart out. Yin will line you up along a wall. And Marxist will do the unimaginable to your corpse. I may be a bad Don in your mind, but in the end I'm the smart one here. We are no longer going to war. We're remaining neutral. That's how this is going to be from now on and if you don't like it then please, the door is right there." I said with my hand laid out towards the exit.

Becket stared into my eyes with a calm expression and replied.

"War was what we agreed on. Deny it all you want, but we cheered over it at the dinner. Now your losing your backbone and your losing control. The men will soon lose ambition. The other families will buy us out. Pharynx will be a forgotten name with you as Don. I can bring us into the light and I can do the one thing you could never do for our parents."

"And what's that?" I asked with held back anger as he gazed away.

"Make them proud."

Clutching my fist as he reached the door, I watched as he left slamming it behind him.

Slowly taking a seat in my chair, I thought deeply about what he had said.

"I made this family stand tall. Becket is becoming a serious problem and I can't have that. No matter how such of a brother he likes to think he is towards me, I need to prove I will not stand for such adversity among the Pharynx family. I'm sorry Becket, but you gave me no other choice."

As time passed I tried to plan the one thing I always hoped wouldn't occur between us. Becket use to be so bright, so smart, so open minded. Now he's the one who is losing his backbone. He wants to take the other families down. That's not how we run business here in this family. Tomorrow I make a call. One that I will not enjoy. One that I will forget. I just hope it can be done.


	177. Chapter 177

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 177 – Good Morning HannShad**

**Black's POV**

Thanks to a friend of mine Damien and I managed to get into the compound with "breakfast."

Damien went off to do one half of the plan as I got it all ready and laid out in Hannibal's personal office.

I managed to steal a dinner plate and a fancy metal cover from the kitchen and gently placing the main course down; I got the head under the metal cover and placed it on the plate. As soon as things were set Damien came in quietly.

"All set?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yeah. We should get out of here now. He's bound to wake up any minute." Stated Damien as I quickly replied.

"Let me just get the last note."

Damien nodded and handed me the last and most important note of them all. Gently placing the note in Hannibal's wife's teeth. I smiled and covered her up with the metal cover once again.

"Let's go." I ordered my brother as he nodded and followed me out.

Upon saying bye to my buddy, we got in the car and readied ourselves for the airport. We have a plane to catch.

**Shadow's POV**

Six O'clock in the morning! I get called out to some center city diner for a meeting with Issac. I enjoyed my meal, but Issac is holding me up. I have a date with Amy soon. If he wants me to do some kind of job I'm going to have to decline. I can't keep blowing Amy off when she wants to hang out.

As I ate the rest of my eggs, I looked over to the door to see Issac walking in.

Surprisingly he wasn't in a suit. He looked normal. Blue loose jean, a white tee shirt, even sneakers.

"What is this?" I asked as he got near me.

"Precaution."

"For what?" I replied as he sat down.

"Forget it. Just paranoia."

"Want something to eat?" I asked kindly as he shook his head.

"No. I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I wondered as he took a moment to come up with the answer.

"Becket."

Widening my eyes I asked.

"What about Becket?"

Leaning in close he replied.

"He's becoming a problem and I'm getting worried he's after me."

"After you?" I questioned as he nodded.

"He wants to be Don. He wants to go to war with every family we just made peace with. He came to me last night and told me I was worthless. He called me a horrible leader and he accuses me of losing my backbone."

"So what do you want?" I asked in confusion as he whispered.

"I want you to follow him this Friday. He has a meeting with Johan to go to. Something about the Ortiz compound being rebuilt. I want you to follow him there and kill him."


	178. Chapter 178

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 178 – Out for Blood**

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

Waking up to the sound of my alarm, I took a slow glance about the room to find my wife gone.

"Josh!" I shouted as my door opened.

"Yes sir?" Wondered the wolf that guarded my door.

"Where's my wife?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

Giving me a shrug he replied.

"No idea sir. Maybe she told you on that note there."

Looking to my side I found a piece of folded paper on my nightstand.

Giving Josh a nod, he went back to guarding my door.

Picking up the paper, I opened it to read.

"Sorry if I woke you. I went down to the kitchen to make you supper, but I had to go out with Jenny to get my hair done. I left it in your office. Love you."

Smiling at the note I said.

"Bout time she does something useful."

Getting up and out of bed, I went to my office and saw a note on the door.

"Enjoy."

Chuckling at the note, I tore it off and found a few things on my desk.

A bowl that looked like stuffing. I love stuffing, and a plate covered by a metal top.

Upon sitting down, I read the note on the metal top.

"Try stuffing first. Tell me how you like it when I come home."

Never seeing this woman cook, made me suspicious of the food, but I best give it a fair shot. After all, she is my wife.

Grabbing the nearby fork, I stuck it into the stuffing and took out a large clump.

Upon looking closely, I saw semi large flaps of thin cut chicken.

"Interesting." I whispered to myself as I placed the clump in my mouth.

The first few bites tasty funny, but the chicken gave it a kick. It's not so bad.

After taking a few more forkfuls, I saw the bowl was empty.

My opinion was this stuffing was ok. It had a really funky taste. Maybe it was spoiled.

After wiping my face, I took hold of the metal top and pulled up.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My wife's head rested on the tray and in reaction to my scream, I managed to kick my desk so hard it fell onto its side.

Her head rolled along the floor as I pinned myself along the wall in fear.

In seconds my guards ran in to find the sight.

A lot of them panicked and left, but the few that stayed pulled me towards the door.

As I was about to leave I noticed a piece of paper in her mouth.

"Wait!" I ordered my men as I quickly leaped forward to take the paper.

The sound of her dead mouth caused me to leave just as fast as I screamed.

"What's all the screaming about!?" Asked Wretcher as he ran up to the door.

"Oh my god!" Upon seeing my wife's head he came to me and got me as far from the office as possible.

As we ran down the main hall Wretcher yelled.

"Someone call the police!"

Wretcher got me outside and as soon as I was capable I tried to read the blood covered note.

Wretcher got next to me as I read to myself.

"I hope you enjoyed breakfast Hannibal. We made it especially for you. Your wife was the main ingredient. I bet she tasted great. Maybe next time you'll think before threatening me and if you try anything I'll be sure to add you to the menu. So I recommend you think really well about what you're going to do next. Cause if its war you want, I'll be sure to give it to you. Love Black."

In reaction, I dropped the note on the ground and began to puke as Wretcher read it over for himself.

Seeing as those chicken flaps swam out from my mouth, I puked more seeing they were hunks of my wife's skin.

After reading the note, Wretcher put it in his pocket and helped me up.

"Are you ok Hannibal?" He asked as I pushed him away.

"I WANT BLACK'S HEAD! YOU CALL EVERYONE IN ON THIS! I WANT HIM AND HIS BROTHER FUCKING DEAD!"

"Calm down sir." Begged Wretcher as I screamed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET ON THE PHONE! TEN MILLION DOLLARS FOR DAMIEN DEAD OR ALIVE! AND FIFTY MILLION FOR BLACK! I WANT HIM ALIVE UNDERSTAND! ALIVE!"

Wretcher nodded as fast as he could and watched as I screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	179. Chapter 179

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 179 – Don't Make Me Choose**

**Shadow's POV**

"Excuse me?" I questioned Issac as he had his head lowered to the side of the table.

"You want me to what?" I asked as he remained silent.

"Issac!" I shouted at him as he quickly replied.

"I want you to kill my brother."

Staring into his eyes made me take a moment to think. As my back rested on the seat I asked.

"Why?" And I want no bullshit.

Nodding his head slightly Issac replied.

"He's trying to put my family's good name at risk. He's trying to take me down. And for all I know Shadow he could be planning to kill me!"

In reaction I said.

"But he's your brother. Work out your differences."

"I tried!" Shouted Issac as people began to look over at us.

Issac tried to calm down and as soon as eyes were off us he continued.

"He's a lost cause now. All he sees is war and he plans to go after every family. Kill every man. Take over every city. He wants Pharynx to be unstoppable."

"Isn't that what you want?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"Yes, but I can do it without war. I just need time. Becket is fully prepared to end me to take control and push on Linux. We can't do this Shadow. You have to understand."

"I do." I stated as he nodded slowly.

"Will you do this for me?" He asked sounding desperate as I looked away.

Noticing my hesitation, Issac said.

"I'll pay you anything you want. Just name it. You'll even get his place as my Underboss. Please Shadow. This isn't easy to ask of you. Do you want me to give you time to think?"

Nodding my head I replied.

"Yeah."

"I need an answer by Friday. If not I understand, I'll just need to find someone else."

I continued to nod and as I finished Issac got up and patted my shoulder.

"Call me when you have an answer."

Listening to his footsteps made me weary, but the second he left I knew I was left with a fucking stupid choice.

Kill Becket. Or Kill Issac. I should have seen this coming. Now I'm left with mixed feelings. Ether way someone's gonna die and I'm left with the choice as to who.


	180. Chapter 180

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 180 – On the Run**

**Black's POV**

"I'm tired man." Admitted my brother as we sat down on the plane.

"Catch some sleep. I'll wake you when we arrive in L.A."

Damien gave me a nod and turned towards the window. In a matter of seconds he was out.

Gently taking my phone, I stopped a nearby attendant and asked.

"Excuse me ma'am, but does this plane have Wi-Fi?"

Giving me a nod she replied.

"It does and if you need to make a call you'll have to wait till we land."

Nodding I said thank you and the attendant went back to doing her job.

Taking my phone and trying to find something to do on the internet, I tried to come up with a game plan for when we land. As far as I see it we have two options. One, we go to the Yin Compound and stay with them. Zarra will let me stay. Or two, I try my luck on the road with Damien till I figure out a way to kill Hannibal. He will be coming for us and if I know him well he probably has people coming to get us as we speak.

After a few failed attempts at my phone, I decided to rest. After all; who knows how long it will be till I get to sleep again.

**Wretcher's POV**

Hannibal was broken. Scared now, maybe for his whole life. He sat down with the officers and explained, then after the parts were taken away he paid them off and they left us be. I just got off the phone and he was staring at me.

"Who'd you call?" He asked as I looked back at him.

"I called everyone. Black and his brother won't be on the run much longer."

"Give me names." Ordered Hannibal as I nodded and looked at my list.

**Normal POV**

"First up is Frizz. He's a Russian hedgehog. Ex Special Forces in the red army and currently working hit jobs for Russian military. He gets paid under the table and he follows orders. He also is the current commander and teacher for Spetsnaz forces in Russia. He said he would be honored to take this job and he's flying in as we speak to L.A. I sent him pictures of Black and Damien and he said he'd contact me as soon as he has them."

**Frizz's POV**

Checking my weapons in the back, I smiled at the scent of my Ak-47 and prepared my blade to cut through these men's bones.

I have orders to kill the one known as Damien and to secure the other known as Black. Thanks to a good friend I was able to get this gig and flight to the U.S. I plan on bringing these men in and claiming my sixty million dollar bounty. God what I can do with that kind of cash.

"We're landing in ten!" Stated my comrade as I packed up my gear.

**Normal POV**

"Next we have Gunder, a large bear. He's a bit slow. Declared mentally challenged at the age of two. He then dropped out of school and became part of a gang. After that he became known as a guy who doesn't care and gets the job done. He has an expertise with blades. Carries an axe."

"An axe?"

"A fire axe. He uses it to chop up victims easier and to get out of some high stress situations. Another good thing about Gunder is he is a tank. He has taken more bullets then any other man on this planet should, and in time he has learned to make his own armor. He's a brutal killer. Black won't stand a chance."

**Gunder's POV**

"Hahah! Helmet friend!" Me place helmet on head and it be protected from sharp objects. Gunder also has body armor. It protects Gunder from just about anything. I made it from scrap metal and iron I found in local junkyard. It's I think three inches thick. Boss told me to protect body from targets. Says they shoot me a lot. So Gunder also made pads. They protect me from…leg pains.

"Come here Reba!" Taking my girlfriend off the counter, I put her on my back and got out to car. As soon as Gunder was in I started my drive to airport. Boss said to follow targets that were on my phone earlier. This should be fun. GUNDER LIKE FUN! HAHAHA!

**Normal POV**

"We also have the Jaclyn twin's, two female hedgehogs. They are renowned for their ideal stealth and takedown operations. The sisters were former bounty hunters for the state of Mississippi. They tagged over forty men, made a good fortune in it as well. They had no problem going after Black and Damien when I got a hold of them. Said it would be easy to manipulate them. They are on their way now to L.A."

**Jaclyn's POV**

"Out of the way!" I ordered my sister as she packed our gear.

Grabbing my MP5 and tossing it to her, I asked.

"What we gonna do with Sixty million?!"

"Split it and buy what we want bitch!" She replied as I laughed and fixed my bra.

Placing our gear in the car, we got in and began our drive for the airport. If correct we should be there by tonight, which is fucking perfect!

**Normal POV**

"Then we have a team of four. All American soldiers. Each has been in the army for I believe eighteen years. Each has completed a series a mission going from target assassination to infiltration into hostile territory. Squad leader's name is John, Demolitions is a guy named Josh, Machine gunner's name is Frank, and the Sniper's name is Bobby."

**John's POV**

"We don't fuck up, understand!?" I asked my squad as they prepared for the fight.

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Get in the car! We're gonna watch these motherfuckers first! See what they do! Then we'll go in and skin them by the fucking waistline up!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"GO!" I ordered as they all ran for the truck.

My men were solidly hype for this.

"Sixty million here we come!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

**Normal POV  
**

"Lastly was a gang of rednecks. Three fucked up hit men. They call their selves the Beat Neck Lancers. They murder for fun. From what I was told they killed maybe a hundred guys all together. They are all different. The leader's name is Earl. Carries enough knives to arm a culinary school. Then their Jenkins, who has a pet chainsaw and a shotgun he calls his girlfriend. And last but not least is Travis. Travis loves SMGs. He carries two Uzis and even has a spare Mac-11 in his boot. The three of them are going to make a scene. Trust me."

**Earl's POV**

"Come on Earl, drive faster you one legged chicken!" Yelled Jenkins as I let go of the well to grab him.

"Come here!"

Upon taking Jenkins in my hands and flipping him over the seat, the car just so happened to go off the side of the road and into a tree.

"SMASH!"

"Dumb ass motherfucker! How we gonna get there now Earl!?" Asked Travis as I tossed Jenkins out of the car.

"Get your ass out the car and I'll fucking show you asshole!"

Helping Jenkins up, I ordered.

"Stay to the side of the road! You wait till I got a car stopped! Understand!?" I asked as they nodded.

"Get you broken limp ass out on the road Earl!"

As I walked in the center of the road I heard.

"Show some leg!"

Giving Travis the finger, I saw a car coming.

It was a small van.

Waving my arms to get it to stop, I smiled as the driver's side door opened.

Out came a small women.

"Are you ok!?" She asked as I heard.

"GET HER!"

The women screamed as Jenkins came up and bashed her to the road.

I smiled and got in the car as he grabbed her.

"I wana take this bitch! She has a fine ass!"

"Get her in the back then! Just don't be too loud! I don't wana hear your ass climax!" I stated as he stuffed her inside.

Travis smiled and watched as Jenkins had his fun and as we drove she woke up.

"Hold up bitch I ain't done!" Stated Jenkins as he fucked the shit out of her.

I heard her screaming and as I laughed I heard.

"Get her ass pregnant Jenkins!"

Jenkins did just that and as soon as he was done she yelled.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL ALL OF…! BANG!"

Looking back to see her brains splattered on the interior of the van, I ordered.

"Toss her ass out!"

Jenkins quickly sent her out the back and we all watched as she flipped and flopped to a stop.

"Pay attention to the road dumb ass!"

As soon as Travis said that I was already off into another tree.

"You are one stupid motherfucker!" Stated Jenkins as I choked him out of the car.

"That tree came out of no where dickhead!"

**Wretcher's POV**

"Black isn't getting away Hannibal. I promise." I stated as he nodded.

"Their going to pay for this Wretcher." He stated as I nodded back.

"They won't live to see tomorrow boss."


	181. Chapter 181

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 181 – Help Me Amy**

**Shadow's POV**

"Are you sure you don't want to go out Amy?" I asked as she had me watching some cheap romance movie with her.

I swear I could make a better romance story then whoever is writing this shit.

"I'm sure Shadow; you don't have to keep asking." Stated Amy as she hugged onto my side for the past thirty minutes.

"Why wouldn't you let me pick the movie again?" I wondered as she squeezed me.

"Cause you would pick something crappie."

"This is crappie!" I stated as she sat up in shock.

"You don't like my movie!?"

In reaction I replied.

"No! No! Not at all! I just think I could have picked something better then some chick flick Amy!"

Giving me a lower of her ears and a sad face, I widened my eyes as she began to cry.

"Hey hey! Don't cry Amy! We can keep watching it if you want!" I stated as I placed my hand on her back.

Still crying I asked.

"What do you want!? Something to eat?! Want me to call someone else to come over!? I can…?!"

"A kiss!" Replied Amy as she smiled and stared me directly in the face.

"Don't do that!" I ordered her as she laughed.

"What?! Now my acting sucks?!"

"Not at all! Ughhhhhh! Stop being difficult!" I begged as she hugged me into the couch.

"You're Shadow the hedgehog! Deal with it!"

Giving her a lower of my ears and a bite of my bottom lip, I watched as she began to pet my head.

"Good boy. Now give me my kiss." She ordered as I moved in slowly.

"I'll give you more then that."

Letting off a purr, Amy smiled and leaned back as I got on top of her.

Slowly placing my lips on hers, we began to make out softly.

Even though I was kissing my high school crush, I couldn't get all the crap about the mob out of my head.

"Amy?" I whispered gently as she had her eyes closed.

"Yes Shadow?"

"Can you answer me a question?" I wondered as she opened her eyes to see a serious look on my face.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If you had to choose between two friends; who would it be? One that means a lot to you because he basically saved your life. Or the other, that always looked out for you and gave you a job?" I asked in worry.

Amy gave me a confused look then replied.

"Why you asking?"

"It's been bugging me lately. There are these two guys at work and me and another co worker got in the middle of a conversation between the two and they asked which side him I were on. I was dumbfounded. I didn't know what to say." I explained as Amy then asked.

"Well how did the one guy save your life?"

"He didn't. He saved the co worker's life from a machinery malfunction. Guy almost was sucked into one of the machines at work and he pulled him out before anything could happen. I'm just asking cause I didn't know how to answer the question. What would you have done?" I wondered in silence as she thought.

"I would have gone with the guy who saved the co worker's life."

"Why?" I wondered as she thought.

"I mean I can get a job anywhere and in construction you could have gotten one any number of ways. So a guy hiring you isn't that big of a deal. Saving someone's life on the other hand is completely different." Stated Amy as I nodded my head.

"Question answered?" She asked as I smiled.

"Yeah, question answered."

With a smile Amy wrapped her arms around my back and continued to kiss me passionately.

Her answer did help me, but no matter how much help I get this still is a tough decision to make. But I'm starting to see who it might be.


	182. Chapter 182

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 182 – Trouble a Brewing**

**Black's POV**

As we got out of the airport I had a feeling someone was watching us.

Upon looking around I saw a hedgehog. He looked like he was Russian. Something isn't right about him.

Picking up my pace I said.

"Hurry up!"

Damien followed in behind and waited as I got a taxi.

As we got in, I saw he was gone.

"What's wrong?" Asked Damien as I looked around some more.

"I don't know yet." I replied as I told the driver just to take us around for a while.

As he did that and we drove away from the airport, I got out my phone and called my girlfriend.

"Zarra I'm in L.A with my brother. I need help." I stated as she asked.

"Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you later, but I need protection. Is their anyway you can get some to me?" I wondered as the driver drove by a large hotel.

"Why don't you just come here? I can take you? And what do you need protection from?" She asked worried.

As she waited for an answer I saw that hedgehog behind us a few cars.

"Damien!" I shouted as she asked.

"What's going on!?"

"What?" Asked Damien as I ordered.

"Three cars behind us, left lane!"

Looking back, Damien saw the guy.

"Oh shit!" He replied as he checked his gun.

"Stop the car!" I ordered the driver as he let us out.

"Black! What's happening!?" She asked in fear as I saw the guy park a few meters away.

"I'll call you back!" I stated as I hung up and ordered.

"This way!"

Damien and I began to sprint and upon looking back I saw the hedgehog giving chase.

"Where we going!?" Asked Damien as I looked around.

"We got to lose him! This way!"

Damien followed me through a back alley and noticing it was a dead end; I jumped for the fire escape along one of the buildings.

"Come on!" I ordered my brother as he climbed.

As soon as my brother was up, we got to the roof to see the hedgehog climbing up the ladder.

"Jump!" I ordered as we ran.

Both of us made it to the other building and as we continued to hop from building to building; I looked back to see the hedgehog aiming.

"Get down!"

"BANG!"

I crossed my brother and got him to the ground as the bullet barely missed us.

The hedgehog quickly jumped to the next building as I got Damien up.

"This way!" I ordered him as I saw a rail line ahead a few buildings.

Making our way over to them, I saw the hedgehog aim again with his rifle.

"BANG!"

The bullet sailed towards me and even though I dashed back it clipped my arm.

"Agh!"

Damien panicked as I lowered my arm and as the hedgehog went to take another shot I grabbed my brother and dragged us off the roof.

We fell for about a goof five seconds before landing on the oncoming train.

My brother barely caught the side of the car as I slammed on my side.

Dragging his way up to me was a lot for him and taking his hand he pulled me down onto the door side of the car.

"You ok?!" He asked as I held the side of my arm.

"Yeah, that bastard just cut me!"

"Let me see!" He ordered as I let go.

My right arm was bleeding but it was just a small gash. Thank god the bullet didn't hit.

"Let's get inside." I urged as he nodded and opened the door.

"We must have landed on one of the holds. Inside was a bunch of wood and cement.

"Must be a transport train." Stated Damien as I nodded taking a seat on the wood.

"Who was that guy?" I asked as he shook his head.

"Looked Russian. Maybe a hit man."

"I figured Hannibal would send someone, but not this quick." I stated as he nodded.

"Call Don Yin. We need to go to her." Replied Damien as I shook my head.

"I'm not risking a war. We're gonna stay at a hotel I saw on the way. I'm gonna ask if she can provide some legal protection."

Damien nodded at the plan and watched as I got out my phone.

"Black!" Shouted Zarra as she immediately picked up.

"Hey." I replied in a happy tone as she yelled.

"What the hell happened!?"

"Hannibal sent some guy after me and Damien."

"WHAT!? WHY!?" She asked in confusion as I shook my head.

"I can't talk now, we barely got away. The guy shot me and we're on a…!"

"HE SHOT YOU!?" She questioned as I quickly replied.

"It missed! Listen hon, I need protection till I can figure out what to do. Can you help?"

"Yeah of course! Where are you?!"

"We hitched a train. I don't know where exactly. I saw a hotel. I think it was called the Yima. I'm going to take my brother there and we're going to get a room."

"I'll call it in ahead. I know the owner." Stated Zarra as I asked.

"Can you get a room on the top floor or something?"

"I'll do better then that. I'll call in a favor with the police chief and have him shut it down due to some possible threat. No one will get in." Stated Zarra as I nodded.

"Thank you babe. I'm sorry it had to be this way on my first trip here."

"I'm going to call Hannibal and have a word with him." Stated Zarra as I quickly yelled.

"Don't you dare call him!"

Zarra went silent as I said.

"It's my fault this happened. I have a plan to fix it."

"What plan?" Asked Zarra as I looked at the door on the far end to the car.

"Black?!" Shouted Zarra as I stood up to see a huge bear entering the car.

"You two think you're smart!? Gunder smarter! Let's show them just how smart we are Reba!"

Damien and I stood next to each other as the large bear had a fire axe resting on his back.

Watching as he reached for it, I pulled up my phone and said.

"I'm gonna have to call you back."

As I hung up the bear shouted.

"Gunder suggests giving up now! Two little hedgehogs don't have a chance against Reba!"

With the axe now in his hands, Damien and I reached for our guns.

Upon aiming at the bear he began to laugh.

"This is gonna be so much fun! Let's get them Reba!"


	183. Chapter 183

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 183 – Make a Call**

**Shadow's POV**

My room was now a wreak. Amy's clothes rested all about my floor and mine very close by. As we rested from our fun, I smiled and stared into her sleepy face.

Amy's quills were a little wet from sweat and I was definitely in need of a shower now.

As she snored, I got up from bed and went to the bathroom. I had no need to get undressed considering I was already naked.

As the water turned on and I stepped in I began to think about my decision.

This is easily the hardest thing I ever had to choose in my life, but it came down to Becket. I'm going to hate saying it but I'm going to kill Issac. Becket saved my life and protected me for the majority of my time with them. He taught me how to do my job and he gave me the chance to prove myself. I'm sorry Issac.

Shutting off the water and heading back into my room after getting dry, I got in some comfortable clothes and took my phone down to the living room.

As I took a seat on the couch I couldn't help but feel agony.

Slowly I dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becket, it's Shadow." I stated as he went silent.

After taking a deep breath to calm down I said.

"I made my decision. Just tell me what I have to do."

Becket remained silent for a few seconds then replied.

"Issac will be going to therapy Thursday. You can get a shot from the office he'll be in."

Nodding I replied.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Shadow!" Shouted Becket as I was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Replied Becket as I continued to nod my head slowly.

"Don't worry about it."

Upon hanging up, I saw it was starting to rain.

"Tears of sadness fall heavily upon the world with the fate I just chose."


	184. Chapter 184

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 184 – Reba Says Hi!**

**Black's POV**

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Our bullets just made sparks and bounced off his chest plate as the bear himself laughed.

"HAHA! Enough tickling me! Get down to fun!"

As Damien and I were stupefied, the bear began to charge.

"Reba says hi!"

The bear swung the axe downward at me and in reaction I jumped out of the way; hitting my back on the car's walls.

"Come here!" Ordered the bear with a smile as he swung the axe to the side at me.

Immediately I ducked down and widened my eyes as the axe was stuck in the metal of the train car.

"Come down here!" I ordered the bear as I kicked him in the leg as hard as I could.

The bear dropped to his knee and quickly I kicked upward into his jaw.

"OWWWW!" Shouted the bear in pain as he stumbled back into my brother who was immediately tackled into the opposite wall.

As their backs slammed I aimed my gun at his back.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The bullet were useless and as I hesitated; the bear picked up Damien and tossed him at me

"BASH!"

Damien crushed my chest at the bear's power, and we both looked up to see him charging again.

Immediately Damien rolled to the left as I rolled to the right.

"BASH!"

The bear slammed his shoulder and head into the metal car and as I got to my feet I heard.

"OWWW! Stop moving! Reba doesn't like it when targets move!"

Knowing my gun was useless, I looked around for the nearest blunt object.

As I searched, Damien leaped up onto the bear's back.

"Get off me hedgie!" He ordered as I found a wood plank.

"Duck!" I ordered my brother who ducked down towards the bear's waistline as I slammed the plank on top of his head.

"BASH!"

The plank broke from the blow and I widened my eyes as the bear sent his fist at me.

"BASH!"

I felt my jaw twist as I was clocked and as I fell to my front, the bear continued to try and get Damien off him.

"Get off!" He ordered as I coughed up some blood.

"Black! Get the pipe!" Ordered Damien as I looked to the left to see one large metal pipe resting on a pile of cement.

Upon taking the pipe, the bear got hold of Damien and chucked him towards the car's door.

"Reba doesn't like you!" Shouted the bear as he got hold of his axe.

As he tried to get it out of the wall, I charged hitting him in the side of the head with the pipe.

"BASH!"

As I went for another hit; the bear grabbed me by the throat.

"Reba wants you to die! She wants your neck crushed!"

Lifting me up to the ceiling basically, I kicked my feet and gagged as Damien fired his gun.

"BANG!"

Blood splattered my face as the bear dropped me and rushed back a few feet.

Quickly getting grabbed by my brother, I stood up to see the bear shaking his head in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Damien and I both watched as the bear got still and uncovered his face.

A bullet hole held its ground in his cheek and the bear screamed.

"REBA IS DONE MESSING AROUND! YOU DIE NOW!"

The bear quickly pulled the axe out of the wall and screamed.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Both Damien and I panicked as he sent the axe flying towards us.

In reaction we both jumped back and watched as the axe slammed into the door.

"AHHHHHHH!" Looking back to see the bear charging again, Damien and I ducked our way under his arms and got back to center ground as the bear went for his axe again.

Upon ripping it off of the door, he looked back to see me running into him.

My shoulder drilled his chest and with enough force behind it, I sent him out the door and into the next car.

Damien quickly got in to see me send a massive punch towards the huge bear.

"BASH!"

The bear ate the blow yet again and immediately kicked me off.

His foot applied so much power my whole body was sent up into the ceiling.

Damien widened his eyes as I hit and quickly took hold of the bear as I landed face first on the metal floor.

My vision was hazy and my blood spilled out from my mouth as I saw the bear take hold of my brother.

"REBA SAYS YOU ARE FIRST TO DIE!"

I watched as he slammed Damien into the wall and immediately got to my feet as he swung the axe.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM! "

The bear quickly looked back to see me connect a hook to his face.

"BASH!"

Damien quickly moved aside as the bear dropped the axe.

Sending another hook towards the monster, I watched as he stumbled and sent one of his own towards me.

As fast as I could I ducked and tackled him onto the floor.

The bear took hold of my face and lifted me up as Damien took hold of the axe.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU LIKE A BUG!" Stated the bear as he pushed on my head.

I felt my skull cracking as my brother sent the axe into the bear's shoulder.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH!" The axe stuck inside and the bear panicked and moved back as Damien got me away.

"You ok!?" He asked as I nodded my bloody face.

"YOU DON'T TOUCH REBA! EVER!" Screamed the bear as he tore her from his shoulder.

The bear charged with all his might and swung.

Immediately I pushed Damien aside and moved to the left of the swing.

The bear panicked as the axe missed and in reaction I grabbed his hands and began to head butt him multiple times in the face.

"BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!"

After the forth blow; the bear lost control of the axe and taking it into my hands I swung downward into his head.

"CRACK!"

The axe went right into his helmet and held there as I watched the bear take me by the neck yet again.

"How thick is your armor!?" I asked the bear as he smiled ripping the axe out of his head.

"THICKER THEN YOURS!" He replied as he sent the back end of the axe up into my chest.

My eyes widened as it stuck inside my chest and immediately my brother tackled the bear off me and into the wall.

I fell to the floor with the axe left in my chest and watched as my brother attempted to hit the bear.

Blood dripped out from my mouth as I saw him take Damien down to the ground.

"BASH!"

The bear pounded him directly in the face and laughed as he picked him up by the neck.

"I don't die!" I said to myself as I reached for the axe with my hands.

Upon taking it in my hands, I pulled up with all my strength as the bear began to choke the life out of my brother.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as the axe ripped out of my chest.

With it rested to my side I sat up and held it behind my head.

"Hey asshole!?" I shouted as the bear turned his head towards me.

"Fuck you!"

With all my power I tossed the axe and watched as it slammed directly into his face.

It went perfectly between his eyes and in reaction the bear stumbled backwards into the car door.

Slowly he fell down on his butt and lowered his head as Damien panicked and went for me.

"Black! You ok man!?" He asked in fear as I bled a little.

"I'm fine!" I stated in pain as he helped me up on my feet.

Holding my chest closed, I approached the bear and kicked him to make sure he was dead.

In a loud thump the bear fell to his side as I stumbled back into my brother.

"We have to get you help!" He stated as I shook my head.

"I'm fucking fine! I swear!" I replied in anger as I wiped my mouth off of blood.

As the words left my mouth, I fell on my ass and began to look around.

"Get me that wire!" I ordered my brother as he was so scared for me. I never was injured this badly before. It's ok though. I know what to do.

Upon handing me the wire, I got out my knife and began to try and stitch myself up.

It worked and held tight as I credited myself for ghetto arts and homeless medical care.

"That isn't going to hold." Stated my brother as I nodded.

"We get to that hotel and I'll patch myself up right. They have to have a med kit somewhere." I stated as Damien nodded.

"Ring! Ring!"

Looking down at my pants I ordered.

"Get that."

Damien quickly took my phone and answered.

"No it's Damien. We just had a problem." He stated as I knew who he was talking to.

"Give me." I demanded as he handed me the phone.

"Hey it's me. Sorry about that; we had to take care of huge tit. I stated as Zarra asked.

"Are you ok!?"

"Not really. I need to medical attention." I stated as Zarra panicked.

"Oh my god! What's wrong!?"

"Let's just say I was stabbed ok?" I urged as she asked again.

"What happened Black!?"

Letting a breath out between my bloody teeth I replied.

"I got hit with an axe in the chest."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Zarra as I replied.

"Should have stuck with stabbed babe!"

"You need to get to the hotel! The men there will help you!" She stated as I nodded.

"That's was the plan. I'll call again when we get there."

"Please be careful Black. I can't lose you." Stated Zarra as I smiled.

"I'll be fine."

Hanging up the phone, I quickly got up and said.

"We need to get off this train."

Damien nodded and followed as I went for the conductor.


	185. Chapter 185

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 185 - Personal Talk**

**Shadow's POV**

As I rested on the couch I heard Amy coming down the stairs.

Upon looking up I saw she was in her underwear.

"It's getting late Shadow. Do you want to come upstairs?" She asked as I remained on the couch with my arms crossed.

"In a minute." I replied as I hand my right hand gripping my necklace.

Amy gave me a sad face and slowly came to the couch.

Gently laying down parallel to my body she said.

"You smell like strawberries."

Chuckling under my breath, Amy smiled and asked.

"What's wrong?"

I held silent as she slowly took my hand off my necklace and grabbed it herself.

"Where did you get this?"

Staring into her eyes as she felt the silver necklace I replied.

"A close friend to my heart gave it to me when I was younger."

Amy quickly asked.

"Raptor?"

"Nah. You wouldn't know them."

"Then who?" Questioned Amy as I shook my head.

"It doesn't really matter to you, but he was just a close father figure easy to say." I stated as Amy asked.

"Where's your real father?"

Slowly shutting my eyes I replied.

"I don't have a father."

Amy went silent with slightly wide eyes as I continued.

"Or a mother."

"What?" She asked in confusion as I slowly sat up. Amy gently got next to me and listened as I replied.

"I never met my father. My mother died when I was fourteen."

Amy didn't want to go any further now knowing the seriousness I was feeling to this subject.

"How did she die?" She asked worried as I looked at her.

"She was shot." I replied slowly getting up.

Amy watched as I went upstairs.

Slowly as I entered my room I saw the lightening slamming outside the windows.

I can't tell Amy how I was made. She would think of me as a monster. A test tube freak. Maria who I consider my mother; always said this would come to be a problem with having a girlfriend of my own one day. She said it might just be best to hide it, I'm starting to agree.

Slowly as I laid down under the covers in sadness, I felt Amy carefully getting under and moving herself inch by inch towards me until she had hold of my body.

"We don't have to talk about that anymore Shadow." She stated as I nodded my head.

"I just don't like thinking about it Amy." I replied as she squeezed me.

"Then don't. I don't blame you and I'm not forcing you."

"I really do love you Amy." I stated as she nudged her head under my arm and on my chest.

"I love you too Shadow."

"I promise when I'm ready you'll hear the whole story." I stated as she wrapped her feet around my right leg.

"I can wait." She replied in a tired tone as I felt her begin to snore softly.

She's lucky. She doesn't have as many problems as me and I'm glad for that. If anything I deserved this.

**Maria Robotnik's POV. Eighteen Years Ago. **

I watched my grandfather fumble with his machines very carefully as I waited next to him.

"Are you ready Maria?" He asked with a smile as I nodded in anticipation.

Slowly my grandfather approached the tube and ordered his men.

"Now."

Giving him a gentle nod, the men hit a mixed row of buttons and a light brightly flashed from the tube.

In seconds it dimmed and my grandfather widened his eyes.

"Lower the casing!" He ordered as the men lowered the tube.

I stood behind him, wanting to see if my dream would finally come true.

"Whaa! Whaaaaaaaaa!"

My eyes widened as my grandfather turned slowly with a newborn in his arms.

In shock I opened my arms and ever so gently he handed the baby over to me.

"It worked." Stated my grandfather as I stared into the baby's shut eyes.

"How do you like it?" He asked as I softly touched the baby's black nose.

In reaction the baby opened it's eyes to stare at me.

They were crimson red.

"He's perfect." I stated in shock as my grandfather replied.

"He's job is just that when he gets older. To be perfect. And now that he's here after so many failed tests. We may be able to finally get a cure for your illness Maria."

I began to cry as the baby gently reached up with it's furless black hands.

Gently he squeezed my nose.

"Heheh!" My laughter made him smile and quickly I squeezed his.

"Hehehe!" His voice sounded so soothing, and it made me cry more as my grandfather said.

"He's your son Maria. I'm sorry he couldn't be human."

"It's ok grandfather. He's perfect the way he is." I stated as he smiled and began to gently tickle my son's tummy.

"Hehehehe!" I giggled as he laughed and quickly grandfather asked.

"What's his name?"

Upon looking at his soon to be fur and the darkness his cute little body held in my arms, I replied.

"Shadow."

Grandfather chuckled at the name and replied.

"Shadow it is."

Shadow stared at me with a perfect smile as I squeezed his nose again.

"Hehe!"

**Shadow's POV. End of Flashback.**

"Hehehe!"

Gently I opened my eyes to see I was squeezing my nose softly.

In reaction to the dream, I began to cry.

"I was meant to be perfect, yet she is dead. The only one in my life I can truly call my mother. Maria."


	186. Chapter 186

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 186 - USA M**********r's!**

**Black's POV**

After getting off the train and back onto the roads, Damien said.

"We need a car."

I nodded to the statement and replied.

"I have an idea about that. We'll…?"

"WHOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Damien and I stopped in our tracks to see a large pick up truck coming towards us.

Gently I reached for my gun and waited to see if they were going to try anything as they pulled up to us.

"You guys need a ride!?" Asked the driver as Damien and I gave them confused looks.

"From who!?" I asked as the driver replied.

"My name is John! These are my boys! Right men!?" He asked as I watched the rest drink bear and scream.

"SIR YES SIR!"

In confusion I let go of my gun and asked.

"Where you coming from?!"

John quickly replied.

"As you can tell a bar! We were heading downtown to hang with a bunch of old time brothers! You two looked like you needed a ride and my duty as a US soldier is to help the needy! So how about it!? Want a ride!?"

"Can you take us to the Yima Hotel!?" Asked Damien as I didn't trust these soldiers.

"Yeah no problem brother! Hop in the back and we'll be there before you know it!" Stated John as Damien looked at me.

"We need a ride Black." He stated as I slowly nodded.

John and his boys watched as we hopped in back with them and immediately he pounded the gas and took off down the road.

"FUCK YEAHHHHHH!" Screamed one of the soldiers as I held on tight to the edge of the car.

Damien remained silent as I asked.

"What's your name's!?"

Giving me drunk looks they replied.

"Josh!"

"Frank!"

"Bobby!"

Nodding towards the goons my brother asked.

"You guys all serve together?!"

"Hell yeah!" Screamed Josh as I questioned.

"You don't seem like soldiers!"

All the men stared at me with anger. I could tell.

"We don't like that military bullshit with self appearance! We are who we are and we love our country! You should show more respect! We fight to protect people like you!" Stated John as I corrected him.

"Fought! And I choose who I respect! And you don't fall under that chart!"

My brother quickly hit my arm.

"Black! Shut up!" He ordered.

As I was about to yell at him I heard John shout.

"I can understand why you feel that way! First amendment and shit like that! I respect a man who respects his rights!"

I went silent as John pulled up to the hotel.

"Here we are!" He shouted as I immediately got out.

Damien thanked the men as I saw John had a gun under his jacket.

Immediately I grabbed Damien and pulled him out roughly as John gave me a mean look.

"You boys best get inside. The storms about to come down on you." He stated as he stared into my eyes.

Watching as he drove off with his boys my brother shouted.

"What the fuck were you doing!? They were soldiers!"

"Soldiers my ass you fucking retard!"

"What!?" Questioned Damien as I said.

"I know soldiers. They weren't. Get inside." I ordered him as he stared into my eyes with confusion and anger.

As soon as we entered the police approached.

"Are you Black and Damien?" They asked as I nodded.

"Yes sir. Don Zarra Yin said we could come here for the night."

The officer nodded and replied.

"The building is under full lockdown. No one will be getting in or out tonight."

I nodded my head in approval and said.

"Keep an eye out for four soldiers in a pick up truck. If you see them they are declared hostile. I want them shot." I stated as the officer nodded.

"I was informed about the problem you have. We have authority to shoot on sight. If anyone comes in and is seen as a problem expect them to be shot. I promise no one will get in sir. Now, your room is on the top floor. Number five. I recommend you get some rest." Stated the officer as I nodded.

"I will once I get patched up. Do you have a first aid kit somewhere?" I wondered as he nodded.

"I'll have an officer bring it up to you in a few minutes."

I nodded once again and ordered Damien to follow me to the elevator.

As soon as we got up top to our room we smiled and rested down on the couch.

**Frizz's POV**

Those two think their so clever. I followed them to the Yima hotel and managed to get in through the back.

Quietly holding my rifle in my hands, I slipped my way through the service tunnel and up to the what appeared to be a janitor's room.

Slowly opening the door, I peered around to see an officer coming.

"Mmmm!"

Taking him by the mouth, I dragged him back into the room and pinned him to the floor.

He struggled a little but in time he passed out.

Slowly I looked about his body and immediately began to get the uniform on.

Leaving the hedgehog naked basically, I got dressed up and took apart my rifle.

As my Ak-47 was put in bits. I left it here and began my walk into the hotel lobby to find a really fat officer pointing at me.

"Hey new guy! I need a first aid kit brought up to the lads in room five on the top floor! Think you can handle that!?" He asked as I nodded.

Quickly I was given the kit and told to go.

As fast as I could, I went back to the janitor's room and placed my disassembled Ak in the box.

Quickly I headed for the elevator.


	187. Chapter 187

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 187 - Why Black is a Badass**

**Black's POV**

"Knock! Knock!"

Looking at the door, I watched as Damien got up to answer it.

"Someone order a first aid kit?" Asked the officer who was behind the door.

"Yeah give it here." Ordered Damien who waited for it.

Slowly I cracked my neck as the officer replied.

"I was also told I had to remain up here for the night. Just in case."

Damien looked back at me and I nodded as he moved aside for the officer.

As the officer walked in; I gave him a glare and watched as he went towards the bar.

The bar was a addition to this expensively free suite we had been given. It rested next to the windows and slowly the officer asked.

"What exactly do you guys need from here?"

Damien who approached the man replied.

**Frizz's POV**

"Let me see."

Quickly sneaking my Ak-47's parts under the bar I turned the med kit and watched as the less expensive target known as Damien began to go through it.

"Heads up!" He shouted as he turned and tossed it at my main concern.

Black caught it with no intent and I watched as he took off his shirt.

Besides the body he had that intimidated me, I widened my eyes slightly at the wound he was packing and showing no pain towards.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked in my best American accent as the hedgehog looked up towards me.

"I was stabbed."

Immediately I replied.

"I know stab wounds. That's too big. What really did it?"

Black gave me a concerned look then replied.

"An axe."

Widening my eyes I replied.

"An axe? It's not that I don't believe you, but you seem to not be in any pain. How is that?"

Black went silent and I watched as he gently undid the previous stitching.

I flickered my ears at the dense sound the string made and asked.

"What is that?"

"Wire." Replied Black as I nodded slowly.

As I stared, Damien asked.

"Hand me a bottle of vodka."

Quickly looking back at the bar, I found one and gave it to him.

Watching as he approached Black, I heard something weird coming from above me.

**John's POV**

My boys and me found a perfect back entrance to this place and we ended up in a janitor's office.

"God damn." Stated Josh as we all saw the body.

"Someone else is here." I stated knowing now we weren't the only one's after the money.

"What now?" Asked Bobby as I thought.

"I want you to find a spot to snipe these assholes and anyone else who may be here. I saw a building across the street that would be perfect. Get up there and wait till I find out the exact room number and floor of the targets." I ordered Bobby as he nodded and went back down the hole.

Looking at Frank I ordered.

"Get the truck ready when we have to leave. Josh will also come with you and you have to find a way to knock out the power to this place. While your doing that I'll get heading up. As soon as you get the power off come find me."

Josh and Frank nodded and went back down the hole as I slowly began to leave the office.

**Jaclyn's POV**

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

I waited at the door as my sister made her way through the vents and as I was fixing my hair a man opened it.

He was a dark black hedgehog and his eyes were pure brown and he had his shirt off! God damn was he sexy!

"Who are you?" He asked with his deep voice as I smiled.

"My name is Jaclyn. I live down the hall and I was wondering who just moved in. I didn't expect him to be so handsome."

The hedgehog gave me a smirk then replied.

"We're just here for the night. Sorry to disappoint."

Giving him a frown I replied.

"That's ok. Can I come in? Maybe talk a little?" I offered with a flip of my hair.

The hedgehog gave me a rub of his forehead then replied.

"I'd prefer you didn't. I thank you for coming by but I'm sorry. Goodnight miss…!"

**Black's POV**

My eyes widened as the girl stopped the door with her foot and slowly she said.

"I don't think you understand."

Quickly I placed my hand on my gun that rested behind me and opened the door.

As it opened I saw she had a gun of her own.

"I'm coming in, like it or not."

Slowly she placed the gun on my chest and at the exact moment I heard.

"Black!"

Immediately looking back, I saw my brother was grabbed by another female hedgehog. She looked just like…?

"That's my twin sister Jaclyn. She'll be joining us tonight." Stated the other girl as she took my gun away.

"We won't be needing this."

Immediately I was pushed towards Damien and forced on my knees.

As the girls smiled at each other I noticed our "protection" was missing.

Damien stared into my eyes as I was so not in the mood for this.

"You two were a bit of a hassle to get to, you know that?" Asked the girl behind me as I slowly replied.

"Couldn't have been that hard since the police here are fucking stupid."

"BASH!"

My face was slammed into the counter as the girl shouted.

"Watch your mouth hun! We don't approve of cursing!"

My brother watched as the girl behind me took my hands and placed the behind my back.

"How much?" I asked as they laughed.

"You can't buy your way out of this honey."

"I mean for us." I restated as the twin behind me got out a zip tie.

"Damien is worth ten million. Your worth fifty Black."

In reaction I looked up to see the other twin take hold of my brother's head.

"That reminds me. Damien's only worth ten dead."

Widening my eyes as she got out her gun I said.

"You better not do that."

The girls gave me a smile and as my hands were tied I saw a glare coming out from he window.

**Bobby's POV**

"Bobby it's John."

"Go on!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to this office building.

"I over heard the cops say the room number. Top floor, room five. Should be directly in the center."

"Got you! I'm setting up now!"

Placing my Barrett 50. Caliber sniper rifle on the floor, I aimed up at the window with my pistol and waited for a thunder bolt.

The sound covered my bullet and as the glass broke I cleaned up and got down on my stomach.

"I'm ready!" I stated as John replied.

"I'm heading up in the elevator now. What do you see?"

Upon entering my scope I replied.

"I got our targets and eyes on two female hedgehogs. Their holding them hostage."

"They must be the other group coming for these two. I want you to drop them."

"When?" I asked as he replied.

"Now. I'm moving in on the door."

"Yes sir." I replied as I aimed high on the girl closest to the window.

Gently I squeezed the trigger.

**Frizz's POV**

I was rushing to get my Ak together as I heard the girl's say.

"Say bye to your brother Black."

"You do that and I swear you'll never see the next five seconds of your life." He replied in rage as I got my clip in the camber.

Pulling back on the receiver, I readied myself and aimed.

**Black's POV**

As the girl squeezed the trigger, I widened my eyes to see the glare come around.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Blood splattered my back as I saw the cop unloading into one of the twins.

"NOOOO!" Screamed the other as she let go of my brother to aim at him.

As soon as she turned; a large round came sailing through the window.

The remaining girl's head literally exploded as I saw the officer panic and get back down as the door behind us was kicked open.

"I got them Bobby! Great fucking job!"

Upon looking back I saw it was that soldier boy from earlier. I knew they weren't fucking soldiers!

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here!" He stated as I heard from his intercom.

"I didn't get the other one!"

John immediately raised his gun but was caught off guard by the officer who remained behind the bar.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I watched as he was gunned down into the door and panicked as the officer revealed himself.

I widened my eyes to find out it was that Russian guy from earlier.

Quickly I tore through my zip tie and ran for Damien who still had his on.

"Don't move!" Ordered the Russian hog as I ran for the window.

"Black!" Screamed Damien as he didn't know what I was doing.

"I'll be back for you! I promise!" I yelled as I stared at the Russian.

"You have no where to go! Give up now!" He ordered as I smiled and pushed myself back.

"SMASH!"

The window broke as I jumped out and my brother screamed my name as I sent my feet forward for the window below our floor.

"SMASH!"

I barreled into the room and ducked as another large bullet came flying in hitting the door.

The force blew the door off it's hinges as I ran out in search of a way to save Damien.

**Frizz's POV**

"Get up!" I ordered the remaining hedgehog as he screamed for his brother who jumped out the window.

Taking him by the back, I pushed him by the bodies and out into the hall.

As we entered the hall I found three officers rushing out from the elevator.

Quickly aiming up with my rifle, the target ducked as I opened up gunning down the officers.

Taking the target by the neck I sent him for the stairs.

"Move!" I ordered as we began to head down.

**Black's POV**

"Being unarmed sucks!" I stated as I ran for the stairwell.

As I ran, I widened my eyes to see the second elevator open.

"There he is!" Shouted one of the two soldier boys inside.

Immediately I ran for the wall and began to ride my way up above thier heads.

The soldiers panicked and fired their weapons as I managed to fly my way over their heads and above them.

In force I dropped down and let my hands grip on to one of their necks and kicked my feet sending the rifle of the other out of his hands and onto the floor.

Quickly as the one was now unarmed and confused I threw my legs to the left behind the guy I held by the neck.

The force of my turn brought my hands to his chin and in a rush; I twisted and kicked up at the other connecting my foot to his face.

As his friend dropped, I charged sending his feet out from him.

The soldier landed on his back and quickly spinning around; I took his head with my knees.

"SNAP!"

Letting out a deep breath, I snatched the rifle off the ground and ran for the elevator.

**Normal POV**

The police laid throughout the hotel in a massacre of carnage.

Body parts were ripped off from bodies and blood smeared across the floor as the three insane red necks walked through covered in it.

They laughed and went for the elevator.

**Black's POV**

Looking up at the floor level, I saw someone was requesting the elevator.

Without thinking; I climbed up onto the roof of the elevator and waited to see three blood drenched men enter.

They were quiet and slowly I jumped down from the elevator and forced open the doors opposite of them.

My eyes widened in shock to see the gore feast in the lobby.

Bodies scattered the floor and blood filled the walls as I climbed out.

Upon standing in the blood, I looked at the elevator and stared directly into the men's eyes.

The three of them panicked and charged the closing door slamming their heads directly into it as the elevator began to take them up.

I heard them slamming buttons and I chuckled and ran off to try and cut that Russian off at the stairs.

My body stopped though to see they weren't on the stairs.

I was dumbfounded. They couldn't have gotten through the front door with those men there.

In reaction I found a office door opened.

I saw it was the janitor's and that there was a tunnel there.

Immediately dropping into the tunnel I began to run as fast as I could.

**Frizz's POV**

"Get in!" I ordered the target as he forced himself into my car.

As I got on the drivers side, I widened my eyes to see the other target running for us.

As fast as I could; I hit the gas and began to drive away as far as I could.

**Black's POV**

"FUCK!"

Looking around I found the truck those soldier boys were using.

Hopping in the driver's seat, I started the car and drove after that Russian fucker who had my brother.

Making a turn away from him however, I knew he would have to come down this road ahead.

Hitting full speed, I drove straight and ducked my head as his car came flying directly in front of me.

"SMASH!"

The front end of my truck connected into the passenger door and I slammed my body against the steering wheel as their car flipped into the nearby building.

Slowly getting out, I approached the car and opened the back door to find my brother barely there.

"Damien!" I shouted as his eyes flickered open.

"Black!?"

"Give me your hand!" I ordered as he reached.

His zip tie broke off from the crash and upon taking his hand I pulled.

Slowly Damien got out and into my body.

"We need to get out of here." I stated as he limped.

"I think my leg is broken!"

Looking down I saw it was twisted to the left.

"Me too. Come on."

Damien limped as I got him to the truck and as I was about to get him in I heard someone behind me.

"Ughhhhh!"

Instantly I ducked letting the attacker miss hitting the car door.

My brother backed up and shut the door as I saw it was the Russian hog again.

Quickly I sent my fist forward into his nose.

My eyes widened as he took my fist and sent me over his shoulder.

"BASH!"

As my back slammed to the road, the hedgehog raised the knife and sent it down at me.

Instantly I rolled to the right and got back on my feet as he sent it once again at me.

The knife went straight at my chest and in reaction I moved aside and kicked up.

The knife was sent up in the air and as the Russian hedgehog looked up at it I jumped and kicked.

The knife was sent by the force of my foot into the Russian's neck.

I landed on my hands and looked up to see him gagging.

His blood squirted out onto the street as I stood up and readied my foot once again.

He raised his hands to try and stop me, but I sent my foot at him turning his neck with enough force it snapped.

Damien watched as I kicked his body and turned back for the truck.

As I went to get in I heard.

"Where you off to Jet Lee?!"

I stopped in exhaustion to look back to see those three men there.

Each had their weapons lowered as my brother looked scared.

"Don't tell me you plan on leaving!"

Slowly turning my whole body around the three men smiled.

"I'll give you one chance! Give up now and we won't have to hurt you!"

Slowly spitting my blood onto the road I replied.

"It didn't happen for the last four people who asked and it's sure as shit isn't going to work now."

I readied my fists and watched as they stepped forward.

"Have it your way. Get'em boys!"

I flickered my eyes back and forth as the first one came at me with a knife.

He swung down at me and immediately I stopped his hand and twisted to the right sending the blade along his neck.

He widened his eyes in shock as I kicked him at the car and as I turned back I heard a chainsaw being swung.

"DUCK BLACK!"

Ducking my head to my brother's voice, I widened my eyes to see a chainsaw swinging over my head.

Immediately I kicked out the guy's leg and watched as he lowered the chainsaw onto his chest.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The blood showered me as it cut him in half and quickly taking the handles, I sent my body into a spin and let it go.

The last man widened his eyes as my brother shut his.

I watched as the chainsaw went clean through his neck.

His head popped off and I smiled as a large fountain of blood began to squirt out from the hole.

Slowly his head rolled to me and I watched as the body fell forward onto the ground.

In anger; I kicked the head and turned back for the car.

Damien was silent as I started the car and now at the least I know all the hit men and assassins are dead.

Slowly backing up, I ran over the Russian and drove towards the Yin compound. I have no other choice.

My hands covered the steering wheel in blood as I drove and in the back of my mind I knew this wasn't over yet.


	188. Chapter 188

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 188 - I Still Love You**

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

I rested behind my desk in a loss for words as Black and his brother stood in front of me.

"This isn't easy to say Black." I told him as he quickly nodded.

"You don't want us here."

Shaking my head I replied.

"No! I want you here but not when it causes war for my family."

Black nodded as his brother jumped in.

"Where are we suppose to go? What are we suppose to do?"

I went silent as Black replied.

"We move on. Seems in the end love counts for nothing with her."

Immediately I jumped up and shouted.

"OUT!"

Damien who was caught off guard, was pushed out of my office as Black remained standing with a sad look on his face.

As I locked my door I went to him and spun him around.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" I asked in anger as he stared into my eyes.

"Your boyfriend. Who are you?"

I was shaking in anger as I yelled.

"DON ZARRA YIN! I HAVE A ENTIRE FUCKING FAMILY TO CONTROL AND YOUR PUTTING ALL THIS PRESSURE ON ME!"

"What pressure? Seems your fine with kicking me to the road." Stated Black as I clutched my fists.

"I DON'T WANT WAR WITH MARXIST!" I replied as he went for the door.

"Then don't. I'll go."

"Black!?" I shouted in sadness as he unlocked it.

Black ignored me as he opened the door and I quickly followed as he took his brother from under his arm.

"Come on." Urged Black as I stopped.

"Black please!" I begged as he asked someone for help.

I watched in confusion as one of my guys helped Damien down the stairs with Black and as he was nearing the door I shouted.

"Stop ignoring me!"

My men had no clue I was with Black and they looked lost as I started to cry.

I was forced to watch as Tip took hold of my arm and as Black got Damien in the truck I screamed.

"BLACK!"

Slowly Black got in the driver's seat and I watched as he started the car.

Immediately I forced Tip away and ran for the car.

As Black got the car in reverse; I took hold of the window and yelled.

"PLEASE STOP!"

I widened my eyes as he shut the window and was forced completely now to watch as he drove away from me.

My heart felt broken and as he left my sight I fell to my butt and continued to cry.

Slowly Tip came behind me once again and went for my hand.

"Come on Zarra." He urged as I cried.

Refusing his hand, I pushed him away and shouted.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Tip didn't listen and quickly took hold of my arm and began to force me up.

"STOP IT!" I demanded as he hugged me.

Slowly I hugged back and quickly Tip began to led me inside the compound once again.

"I know. I know." Stated Tip as he got me to my office.

Slowly resting along my desk I cried.

"I didn't mean for that."

"What happened?" Asked Tip as I continued to cry.

I told Black he could stay with us but I didn't know Hannibal was fully prepared for war till I called and he said any family that was to help him and his brother would be eliminated." I replied gently as Tip nodded.

"So you told him to go?" Asked Tip as I nodded.

"It's not an easy choice! It's ether he stays and we all go to war with Marxist, or he leaves and my family is safe!

Tip nodded and replied.

"You made the right choice, but a bad one."

"What do you mean?" I wondered as he approached me wiping my tears with a tissue that was on my desk.

"You protected your family which is always good to do as Don, but if you love Black you would have taken him in regardless. His brother has a broken leg and Black himself looked like he was about to fall over any second. Plus with them out there alone in that condition it's only a matter of time before Hannibal gets to them."

Beginning to cry more I replied.

"I know!"

"Sometimes as Don you need to take risks. You need to push your limits, and if you really love Black you'll think about it. Otherwise we both know what will happen to him." Stated Tip as I nodded.

"The Family is behind you boss. We'll follow no matter the outcome. Look at me." Ordered Tip as I dripped tears.

Slowly as I looked up into his eyes, he took my shoulders and said.

"One hundred percent behind you."

Gently I began to nod as he let go.

Tip very slowly left my office as I was left in wet quills and never ending thought.

**Two hours Later. Black's POV**

…

"Black?"

…

"Knock! Knock!"

"Ughh!"

Slowly opening my eyes, I turned my head to see a large yellow and brown wolf.

As I sat up from the steering wheel, I noticed Damien was asleep.

Very slowly I lifted up my gun to show the wolf and in reaction he showed me his.

As I rested my gun on the window, I hit the button on the side of the car door and watched as it lowered.

"Who are you?" I asked as he smiled.

"Ki is my name and Don Yin wished for me to come find you and your brother. She wishes for you to come back."

Slowly I let my gun fall to my lap and I went back to shutting my eyes.

"Hey!" He whispered as I pushed my hand out to get him to leave.

As I was about to pass out I felt him open the door.

Gently he got me out and put me against the car door.

"I'm being nice. Please don't make that change Black." He begged as I laughed.

"Haha…you think you can take me?" I wondered as he nodded.

"Right now yes. Look at yourself Black."

Slowly I looked down and I knew he was correct. I was in no mood for fighting.

"Come on. Get your brother and lets go back home."

Staring into his yellow eyes, I nodded and replied.

"Help me get him."

Ki softly patted my back and went to grab Damien.

Damien was out of it. He didn't feel a thing.

As soon as he was in the car and Ki was set; I got in and rested my head along the window.

"I knew she would give in."


	189. Chapter 189

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 189 - Don't Do That**

**Don Zarra Yin's POV**

Slowly walking towards my room I heard the water running.

I stopped outside my bathroom to take a minute to collect some thoughts and posture. As soon as I was able to bring myself to cause; I opened the door to find my boyfriend resting in the tub with the majority of his body covered by water and bubbles.

I let off a thin smile as he had his eyes shut.

"Black?" I said softly as he remained in the position of ignoring me.

I knew I was on the bad end here. He had me trapped.

Very carefully I approached the toilet and rested down on the seat. I was in my underwear and Black still didn't want to look at me.

"Can you please look at me Black?" I begged as he let out a soft breath.

I watched as his brown eyes appeared from under his gaze and very gently he turned his head to look at me.

"What?" He asked as I took a gulp of my own nervousness.

"Are you mad at me?" I wondered as he just looked down.

In ease he looked back up and replied.

"I just feel a bit betrayed is all Zarra."

"Why?" I asked as he took another breath.

"You promised I could be with you here and the second I call that in you kick me to the curb."

"You don't understand." I stated as he then asked.

"What don't I understand."

Slowly getting next to him by the tub I said.

"I had to protect my family. Can't you see that?"

Black slowly nodded and replied.

"I can see that. I just thought I was a little more important to you."

"You are." I replied with such bliss it made him look into my eyes with a small smile.

"It wasn't easy Black. You have to understand that."

"I do." Replied Black as I added.

"And I do love you. Your everything to me. I'm just not use to it is all. I made a mistake and I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me?" I begged as he thought deeply.

Black remained silent and in reaction I placed my hand in the water and took some to the top of his head.

Bubbles quickly rolled down his now wet quills and in reaction I said.

"Please?"

Black remained solid and quickly I began to scratch his head with the sharp claws I owned to my name.

Black shut his eyes slowly and I began to hear him purr.

"Please?" I said again as he continued to purr.

Gently I went down his face and began to squeeze his nose.

Black chuckled at the action and said.

"Don't do that."

Now using my other hand, I began to scratch the top of his head and the lower area of his neck as my other hand continued to squeeze his soft nose.

"Stop!" He ordered with a smile as his purrs filled the room.

"I will if you forgive me!" I laughed as he quickly ducked under the water.

I bit my tongue as he remained under there.

Slowly a soft smile came over me and I began to take off my clothes.

Black had a good lung capacity.

I knew for a fact he wasn't expecting this.

Gently I put my feet in the tub and slowly I lowered my body onto his.

Now taking a breath I went under the water to find his cheeks.

Taking them with my hands I gently placed my lips along his.

I felt him begin to kiss back and as soon as we ran out of air we popped back up.

Black held my back with his left hand and carefully moved my quills aside with his right.

"Forgive me." I begged as he smiled.

Very quickly Black continued to kiss me and in no longer then the first round he looked into my eyes and said.

"I forgive you."

With a smile across my face I replied.

"I love you Black."

Staring into his brown orbs and gripping onto his back; I purred as he replied.

"I love you too Zarra."

Slowly we continued to kiss as the bubbles continued to cover our love for one another.

**Tomorrows my birthday and I'm not going to be posting. I hope you understand. Thank you all for being such great fans. Please review. I want all the feedback possible. It's the only way I'll become a better writer and get the chance to connect with all of you.**

**mT Shadow**


	190. Chapter 190

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 190 - The End of One Man**

**Shadow's POV. Two Days Later.**

Slowly walking up to the roof, I thought about everything this man had done for me. All he has said, all he has given me. Even in my own mind I can't comprehend the betrayal I was placing on him.

Upon opening the door I found the spot I was informed on where to go.

The rifle waited for me there.

Slowly I sat down and took it in my hands.

It was a simple hunting rifle. Guess it was only meant for one shot. I wore my gloves to make sure fingerprints remained away.

Slowly I checked the chamber to see it wasn't loaded.

Taking a gentle look around; I found the clip next to where the rifle had been laying before I grabbed it.

Gently loading the clip into the chamber, I pulled back on the bolt to load the round.

As the gun was now armed and ready for use, I wondered on the time.

Checking my phone; I saw I had about ten minutes till he arrives.

So in reaction I laid back on the roof and looked up into the soon to be raining sky.

The rifle rested in my hands and as I let time pass, my phone began to go off.

Slowly looking at the id, I answered.

"Hey."

"You ok Shadow? You sound weird." Questioned Amy as I quickly replied.

"I just don't feel my best today is all babe. I'm sorry. What you call for?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to see the fireworks for forth of July tomorrow."

Nodding my head I replied.

"I'd love to. When?" I wondered as she quickly answered.

"Ghost is picking everyone up. I'll come by your house and we'll wait for him. I think he'll be there around ten."

"Alright." I replied as she then asked.

"Are you sure your ok? How's work?"

"Work is just hard."

"Want me to come by tonight? Maybe we can do something to take your mind away from it." Stated Amy as I nodded.

"Yeah please."

"When should I come over?"

"I don't get off till late. Can you make it around eleven?" I wondered as she replied.

"Yeah. I'll be there don't worry."

"Thanks." I said in sadness as she replied.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Upon hanging up I saw Issac pull up to the building in his car. He was by himself.

"Best get this over with." I told myself as he entered the building.

Slowly setting up the rifle, I took a deep breath and watched for him in any one of the windows.

In a few minutes I saw Issac take a seat in an office a few windows to my left.

Adjusting my scope towards him and locking the ridicule on his head, I let go of my concentration and waited for a few minutes to pass.

"This isn't fucking easy."

Quickly going for the shot, I zoomed in my scope and held my breath.

Roughly I squeezed the trigger.

"Ah!"

"I can't do it this way!" Dropping the rifle once again. I thought of another way to handle this. I can't just kill him blind. He deserves to know.

Slowly I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

As I listened to my phone, I approached the rifle and watched as he reached in his pocket.

"Shadow I'm in therapy. Can't this wait?" He asked calmly as I cried.

"No."

I watched as Issac slowly sat up.

"Are you ok?" He asked as I shook my head.

"Not at all Issac."

"What happened?" He asked as he approached the window.

"I was given two choices."

Issac's facial expressions made me cry more as I squeezed the trigger.

"The choice to kill one of my two best friends in the world, and I was forced to pick. You asked me to kill Becket. Becket asked for me to kill you. I'm sorry Issac!" I cried as I watched him grip his phone.

"You choose him!?" He questioned as I nodded.

"I'm sorry!" I replied in tears as he yelled.

"You're a traitor! I gave you everything!"

"I know!" I replied in depression as he screamed.

"I'm going to find you! And once I do, you and Becket will regret ever crossing me and this family!"

"You won't have to look far." I stated as he went silent.

Dropping my phone slowly, I quickly placed my hand on the top of the gun and steadied the shot.

As my phone hit the rooftop, Issac slowly looked up.

His eyes looked with mine through the scope and as soon as I saw the blackness of his pupils I pulled the trigger.

"BANG!"My eyes shut as I saw the bullet send his head back.

Blood splattered the walls and his body rested on the floor as I slowly tried to get up.

Taking my phone and getting to my feet, I wiped my eyes and began my descent to the car.

I heard the police coming and as soon as I saw the lights coming over the horizon, I hit the gas and drove away from this problem. I'm not happy with myself. I'm not happy with Becket. I'm not happy with this family.


	191. Chapter 191

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 191 - Feed My Loss**

**Shadow's POV**

Upon entering the compound I was greeted by fellow family men and led towards Becket who was currently outside at the eastern wall talking among some of the men.

I waited as he talked and as soon as my chance came in I said.

"Becket."

Becket heard my voice and quickly turned to respond to his men.

"I'll be back to check in soon. Excuse me."

The guys on the wall nodded and went back to their jobs as Becket came down using the ladder.

As soon as his feet hit the ground; he grabbed my shoulder and led me towards a quiet spot.

"It's done." I stated as we stopped.

Becket slowly nodded giving me an understanding look.

"Are you sure?" He asked as I nodded.

"I'm positive."

Becket nodded once again and gently asked.

"You ok?"

Giving him a mad look I replied.

"No. I can't say I approve of any of this Becket."

In confusion Becket replied.

"And you think I do? Shadow, you out of everyone here should know how I feel at the moment."

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. I don't Becket. I really fucking don't anymore with you."

Becket went silent and stared into my eyes with confusion as I held my ground.

"This was basically like asking me to kill one of my parents. Hardest decision I ever made and ether way it went I knew I would have hated myself like I do now."

"What do you mean decision?" Questioned Becket as I quickly replied.

"Issac asked me to meet him at a diner a few days back and he begged for me to kill you. Said he'd do and give anything I could ever want if I did it."

Becket went silent with a lower of his ears as I pointed into his chest.

"Yet I chose you. I was suppose to kill you tomorrow at your meeting with Johan. So yet even though he's your brother I don't think you understand one bit of what I was put through and even more so; what I'm going through now."

Becket nodded slowly as I finished my rant.

"I killed Issac for you remember that. I think you can be Don and I think you can make a name for this Family. I didn't do this for you to fuck it all up Becket."

Becket nodded and then slowly looked up into my eyes.

"Do you still want the money?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes."

Becket nodded and replied.

"Come then."

I followed him towards the old office of Don Pharynx and watched as he got a checkbook out from the desk.

Slowly he wrote out my payment and handed it to me.

Taking it from his fingers and staring into his eyes I said.

"You can keep the rank. Give it to someone else."

"Why?" Questioned Becket as I stuffed the check in my pocket.

"Two reasons. One, it would draw too much attention right now and two, I don't want it this way."

Becket nodded and watched as I went for the door.

"Shadow!" He shouted as I looked back.

"Thank you."

Staring into his eyes with disgust I replied.

"Save it for a better time."

Becket gave me an upset look as I shut the door in anger.

As I was about to leave; I ran directly into Ferret.

"Hey big man!" She shouted happily as I was in no mood.

"Becket told me you're a Caporegime now! You know what that means right!?" She asked as I stared into her eyes.

"Another fun date with you?"

Giving me a smile Ferret replied.

"You got it! Come on baby! To my room!"

Ferret pulled me towards her room and as she sat me down for the new tattoo I thought about Issac. I can still see his face.


	192. Chapter 192

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 192 - After Fix**

**Shadow's POV**

"Reports suggest Issac was the family ring leader for one of the world's mob families. His importance has not left the others family's minds and each has plans on paying respects to the once great leader at his funeral tomorrow. Police officials, judges, political reviewers, even the mayors of New York, Boston, and L.A will be there to pay proper respects."

Letting out a cloud of weed from my couch; I laughed and slowly laid back.

"Brother to Issac Pharynx was able to stay for an interview after talking to the police at his home and this is what he had to say about his brother."

"Issac was the only person left in my life I truly cared for. Our mother and father were killed a few years back and we were left to fend for one another. Now Issac did have his problems; that's why he went to therapy. Now I don't know who could have done this, but know this. You took the one last good thing in my life away and I promise I will find you. Not for me, but for my brother. Issac will be missed, but he will not have died in vein."

I was so high.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" I was dying in laughter as the news lady came back.

"Becket Pharynx is assumed to take the rains for his family and he is determined to bring whoever killed his brother to justice. This is Jenny Ingeto signing off. Thanks for watching."

As the news ended and I was left with commercials, I slowly took another hit.

The smoke covered my body and as I shut my eyes I heard.

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

Must be Amy.

Normally I would panic, but I'm too stupid at the moment to give two shits.

As my hand came in contact with the door; I smiled opening it up for her.

My eyes widened in confusion as Officer Merk stood there.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He asked as I stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as he smiled and asked.

"Have you been smoking Shadow?"

I was so lost. Officer Merk quickly walked through me and into my house.

"You can't just come in! You need a warrant!" I yelled as he shook his head approaching the couch.

"I don't when I suspect a crime, and what have you now!? Look at this Shadow!" He ordered as I stepped forth towards him to see my weed resting on the counter.

"It's not what it looks like!" I stated as he laughed.

"Shadow there is enough in the air to get me high! Your high! I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to arrest you." He stated as I shook my head.

"You can't!"

"And why's that?" Asked Merk as he readied his cuffs.

"My girlfriend is coming over and she'll think I stood her up!" I stated as he shook his head.

"Sorry Shadow, but hands behind your back."

"What can I do to make this disappear!?" I asked as he turned me around.

"I don't know. What you got?" He asked as I thought.

"I got weed, money, food!"

"How much money?" He asked as I thought.

"I don't know." I replied.

As I said that Officer Merk snapped on one of the cuffs.

"Just name a price!"

"Five thousand."

In reaction I nodded my head and said.

"Uncuff me and I'll go get it."

"Better not be joking Shadow. Otherwise I have no issue taking you down."

"I don't lie Merk!" I yelled all high as he nodded releasing the cuff.

Quickly I rubbed my wrist and booked it for the stairs.

Going into my room and under my bed to grab my box; I quickly go out the cash and went back down to hand it to him.

"There."

Officer Merk counted the money and as soon as it was all checked he said.

"And some weed."

"How much?" I asked as he replied.

"Just a joint."

Nodding I approached my couch and handed him the bag. There was just enough for one anyway.

Merk smiled putting it in his pocket then asked.

"Got any hotdogs?"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"Are you serious?"

"It's that or I arrest you." Stated Merk as I lowered my head and went into the kitchen.

Only after he had his hotdog did he leave my house.

Watching as he drove off; it was only right that Amy pulled up.

As she left her car, I saw she knew the officer was leaving my house. After all, Merk said hi to her before getting in his car.

Amy quickly approached me and asked.

"What's going?"

"Nothing." I replied as she smelled me.

"Are you smoking!?" She asked as I quickly replied.

"No! Of course not!"

Amy quickly entered my house to search.

Thank god Merk left with the rest of my weed.

"It smells like weed in here Shadow!" Stated Amy in anger as I replied.

"I smoked a little."

"Your fucking high!" Stated Amy as I began to panic.

"Just two joints Amy!"

"How long have you been smoking!?" She asked as she got in my face.

"Just for a few weeks. This is the first day I did it alone though!" I stated as she then asked.

"Who else?!"

"Just Raptor!" I replied being screwed as she lowered her head.

"Where did you get it from?"

"Knuckles." I replied as she moved closer to the door.

"I can't believe you." Said Amy in sadness as I attempted to hug her.

Amy pushed me away and shouted.

"Stay over there!"

I went still as she then said.

"I thought you stopped with Frost."

"I did, just so many things have been going on and I needed to get a release. I'm sorry Amy." I stated as she looked into my eyes.

"I want you to stop." Stated Amy as I nodded as fast as I could.

"I promise."

Amy slowly smiled as I hoped for the best.

"You better."

Gently Amy leaned into my lips and kissed me.

"Are you staying?" I asked as she thought.

"Not down here. Can we go up to your room?" She wondered as I smiled and nodded.

Quickly I offered my hand and she slowly took it. As she gripped me, I led her up the stairs and up to my room.

Amy smiled as I shut the door and quickly taking off her shirt she asked.

"What you wana do?"

Giving her a smile I replied.

"Anything you want to?"

Amy giggled and replied.

"How about a movie?"

Nodding my head with a chuckle I asked.

"What movie?"

Amy smiled and quickly went into her bag.

"As she searched, I got next to her on the bed and readied myself for the hopefully fun night. The one thing that did bother me though was how she knew about me and Frost. That was a secret.

I felt my head soaring to the thought as she got the movie ready. At least nothing else can go wrong tonight.

**Or can it?**

**Alright guys and gals, I'm sorry for the one chapter a day thing lately. As some know I have a girlfriend and it is internet based. I'm trying to get down to see here this summer and it's a whole process so I'm sorry if I can't post more then one a day for the next few days. Please understand. **

**Ps: I would like to know what you guys think so far about the story. Be honest. I won't get hurt. **


	193. Chapter 193

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 193 - The Devil Gets Put Down**

**Black's POV**

"Forth of July. Wow."

The fireworks above sent shivers down my spine. I felt my quills stand on end from their majestic beauty as my brother squinted his eyes in pain from the crippling of his leg.

"Pretty. Right brother?" He asked with a smile as I had my arm around his back to help support him.

My brother was sweating due to the extreme heat in center city and his perpetration led me to believe he was bond to fall over soon.

"It is. How's your leg doing?" I wondered as we both looked down at the cast.

"I broke it in three places thanks to you and the doctor said I would have to be on some painkillers for a while." Stated Damien who gave me lowered eyes.

Placing my hand along his shoulder I replied.

"You'll be fine in no time. We should get you back to the compound though. Zarra wants you in bed soon."

Damien laughed showing his razor teeth and replied.

"Who is she my mother? Come on bro lighten up. It's forth of July. You'll get laid after the party."

Letting a thin red smile off my face I replied.

"We shouldn't take any chances with Hannibal still looking for us."

Damien nodded his sweaty head and replied.

"I understand, but can I at least get a one last good look at the fireworks before we go?"

My brother gave me puppy eyes and I immediately replied.

"Fine. Here…?" Damien; using his strong right, pushed me back a few feet and shouted.

"I can do it myself!"

Giving him a nod I replied.

"I have to make a call. You come back here when your done gazing, understand?" I asked as he nodded.

Nodding back as he walked towards the center of the crowd, I got out my phone and dialed Zarra.

The night sky was warm and made my body feel damp as I looked up into the sky to see a large red bulb pop among it. This was so cool. Made me feel like a kid again just watching.

"Hey Black!" Shouted Zarra as I replied.

"Hey! I'm about to come back!"

"Don't! I'm already coming to meet you and Damien! Where are you two!?" She asked with a happy voice as I looked around.

"By the Café on fifth street! I'm next to the entrance!" I stated as Zarra replied.

"I'll be there in a few minutes! Save a spot for me alright!?"

Smiling I replied.

"No problem babe! I'll see you soon!"

"Alright!"

Zarra hung up and gently placing my cell back in my jeans I began to look around for Damien.

My eyes began to panic as I saw he was gone.

My hand quickly came in contact with the cold railing I was behind and as I began to worry, I sent my body on the other side and out towards the crowd.

"Damien!" I shouted as a large yellow firework exploded above my head.

Pushing through the crowd of joyful spectators made me rush further then ever and as I saw no one I yelled.

"DAMIEN!"

It was so loud around me. I don't think anyone heard me.

"DAMIEN! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

As I looked all around me I heard.

"BLACK! HELP!"Immediately my body began to propel me towards the sound and in no longer then five seconds I lost it.

"DAMIEN!"

"OVER HERE BLACK! HELP!"Taking a look to my right I saw a white leg through a large group of people.

"I'M COMING DAMIEN!" I stated as I pushed through them to find my brother being dragged into one of the alleys.

"HELP BLACK!" Begged Damien in fear as I pushed by the remaining crowd and over a guard rail.

As I was about to hop into the alley I heard.

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

Looking back I saw it was an officer.

My first reaction was to run but as I turned another officer stopped me.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked as his large wolf hand gripped my shoulder.

"My brother being kidnapped you assholes! Move!" I ordered as I attempted to push by him.

Immediately I was taken by the neck and pulled back away from the alley.

"Relax son! No one is being kidnapped!" Stated the other officer as he approached me from the front.

Damien was gone and out of my sight and as I was being choked I heard.

"BLACK!"

"Let go of me you fucker!" I ordered as the other officer came to try and cuff me.

"Relax boy! Were just taking you for a ride downtown!"

As the cuffs came towards my hands; I threw my head back forcing the wolf cop to let me go in a stumble. Immediately the large human officer went for his stun gun and quickly I stopped his hand and sent it up to his neck.

His eyes went wide and his body tensed up and shook as the gun caused him to finally fall.

As the officer fell and the wolf tried to get up, I began my run into the alley to find Damien on the other side being dragged to a van.

"Officer down! Officer down! Be on the look out for a Black hedgehog, blue jeans, red shirt! He's running towards jerryrig avenue!"

My sprint cause the pavement to sound like broken stone as I saw Damien being tossed into the van.

The door shut and upon looking back I saw the wolf officer running after me.

He was right on my tall and as the van attempted to drive away; I went as fast as I could exposing my teeth and making my shoes begin to tare.

"I will shoot!" Yelled the officer as I ignored him and jumped for the rear bumper of the van.

I nearly missed, but my hands gripped the metal step and as the van began to pull away I saw the officer jump for me.

He took hold of my right leg and in reaction I pulled up onto the van and began to send my left foot down at him.

"BASH! BASH!"

My foot broke his glasses and caused his nose to bled badly. I saw the confusion on his face as I sent another at him.

"BASH!"

As my foot drilled his face, I felt his fingers lose grip of my leg and I watched as he tumbled along the street and into a pile of trashcans near the curb.

"Damien!" I shouted as I heard.

"Get away from the door Black!"

In reaction I hung out the side and watched as a rain of bullets pierced through the door.

My face showed fear and as the bullets stopped I climbed up to the roof of the van.

The air caused my quills to fly and it felt good till the driver made a heavy right.

"Ughhhh!" My hands gripped the side of the van as I was nearly sent off and as the car went straight again I climbed back up and crawled for the front.

"Move Black!" I heard from inside the van.

In reaction I rolled to the right and watched as bullets pierced the top of the van.

I held on for dear life at this point and in a last ditch effort I jumped for the side mirror of the passenger window.

I managed to take it with my right hand and in reaction the driver went for his gun.

As fast as I could I climbed enough inside to be able to smack the gun up towards the ceiling.

The driver panicked as I was nearly in and in reaction to my effort he raised his right foot and slammed it into my mouth.

My body was sent back out the window and I nearly fell off until my fingers managed to grab the down window.

As I tried to climb up I felt the driver begin to raise the window.

My eyes widened as I went with it.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed so loud as my fingers were being crushed and in any chance I attempted to pull them out.

As I soon got my right hand out; I slammed it into the window shattering it into pieces.

It wasn't my best idea and I was forced to take hold of leftover sharp glass.

My blood rolled down the car door as my fingers were being sliced open like ham.

I had to move.

Quickly I went for the hood and as soon as I got up I saw the driver reach for his gun again.

My eyes widened as he aimed at me and quickly I jumped for roof of the van again.

I nearly slid back due to my fingers and as my blood gave it a new design I went to stand.

My plan was to go for the windshield but I was cut off as I looked up.

The driver made a sharp left and upon having no grip I was sent off.

I panicked as I was set towards the curb at high speed, but the worst was yet to come.

As my body fell through the air; I came directly in contact with a stop sign.

"BASH!"

My face drilled the lower left side of the sign and I felt my head crack as I hit the curb.

My body rolled nearly ten times before coming to a stop near a sewer grate.

Slowly I looked up to see the van leave my sight and in reaction I lowered my head and attempted to pull myself up.

All I felt was dizziness and a lack of breath as I began to hear sirens.

The second I made it to my feet I turned to see three police cars make the corner at me.

I went for my gun and as the officers came out they ordered.

"Drop the gun!"

My hand stumbled with the firearm and slowly I tried to back away.

The officers held shotguns at me and as I went to run I saw more cops come around the other street.

I was trapped and as they got out I heard.

"Your surrounded! Drop the gun and get on your knees!"

Slowly looking around I saw no other way out. I was fucked.

My blood flowed down my face and I counted nearly fifteen officers all with shotguns and pistols.

Slowly I straightened out my right arm and let go of my gun.

I shut my eyes to the sound of it hitting the ground and very carefully I got on my knees.

"Hands behind your head!" One officer ordered as I was being approached.

Gently I placed my hands behind my head and watched as I was forced onto the ground and cuffed.

Roughly being forced up by the arm, I was stuffed in a patrol car and was forced to watch as fireworks stopped.

**Would you prefer this kind of chapter compared to the others? I mean in writing, not what happened? Tell me in review.**


	194. Chapter 194

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 194 - Your Help Is Needed**

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes felt like table weights as I tried to open them from my long night of dream filled sleep.

Slowly I rolled onto my left side to look through the drop covered window.

Very quickly my eyes were about to shut again as all I saw was gray pitch sky and heavy rain.

"This summer sucks." I stated in a groan as I looked away to my nightstand.

Finding my phone there ready and waiting, I quickly grabbed it with my right hand and woke it up.

Gently I squinted to see two missed calls.

One was from Becket and the other was from Frost.

Slowly I called Frost back.

It took a few seconds but he answered.

"Hey man sorry I was sleeping." I stated while scratching my head.

Frost's voice sounded calm. One thing he lacked when he was here.

"No problem."

"Where are you anyway?" I asked while staring up at the ceiling.

"After Amy's brother kicked me and Echo out? I went to L.A and we bought a place here." Stated Frost as I questioned.

"Where did you get the money?"

"My grandfather passed away and he left it for me in his will." Stated Frost as I then asked.

"How much exactly?"

"Half a million." Replied Frost as I smiled and thought to myself.

"I have more money then him."

"So I got a nice place in L.A with Echo. I was wondering when you were going to come down." Stated Frost as I thought.

"Couldn't tell you bro. I haven't planned on it and I don't have any place down there nor have I ever been there in my life."

"You can stay with me and Echo and I'll show you around if you want." Stated Frost as I slowly sat up from my bed in my boxers.

"I'll have to think about it."

"That's cool. Just call me back when you decide alright?" Replied Frost as I nodded slowly to myself.

"Yeah I will. Talk to you later man."

"Bye Shad." Replied Frost as I hung up.

Wiping the sleepies off my eyes and gently getting to my feet, I looked back at my phone and dialed Becket.

He answered fast.

"Hey Shadow."

"What's wrong Becket?" I asked in response. I really didn't want to talk to him right now.

"Nothings wrong?" I just wanted to see how you were doing.

"Apart from your brother?" I wondered as he replied.

"Don't do that."

"I'll do what I want after that. Becket I'm not happy about what I did. I wouldn't have been happy with ether of the choices I had to make. You don't understand…!"

"HE WAS MY FUCKING BROTHER!"

I went silent as he yelled.

"You act like I'm not hurt by it as well as you! We had to reschedule the funeral because me!"

"Relax Becket." I urged as he yelled.

"I won't fucking relax! You act all high and mighty cause you pulled the trigger! Well Shadow, news flash, your not! I'm leader now and you do what I say, understand!?"

Remaining silent as I thought, I replied.

"Yes sir."

Becket began to go calm down leaving me in sadness.

"I run this family and starting after the funeral we will begin to figure things out. I need you Shadow please." Begged Becket as I thought.

"I'll have to think about it."

"Shadow don't." Begged Becket as I replied.

"I don't know where we stand anymore Becket and after that I don't know if we're even friends anymore. I'll talk to you again at the funeral."

Upon hanging up on my boss, I quickly got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

I swear the ultimate life form shouldn't have to eat breakfast, but who I'm I kidding it keeps me going.

As I sat down to eat some eggs and bacon my phone went off again.

I stared at the number for a few seconds as I chewed my food and the second I swallowed I answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Shadow?" Asked a familiar lady as I replied.

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Don Zarra Yin of the Yin Family. Black's girlfriend better known by." She stated as I put down my fork.

"Oh yes I remember. How'd you get my number?" I asked in confusion as she sounded blah.

"I looked it up with some friends. Listen, I need your help. You need to come down to L.A now." She stated as I widened my eyes.

"Whoa! Sorry Don Yin, but two things are wrong that. One, I don't work for the Yin Family and two, I can't right now."

"Black's been arrested and his brother has been kidnapped by Don Linux. I need you." Stated Don Yin as I questioned.

"How?!"

"It's a long story. Please Shadow I need your help." Begged Don Yin as I thought.

"I'll pay you." Stated Don Yin as I replied.

"I don't know."

"Black needs you! If you don't help he'll be put to life in prison and his brother will be killed! Please Shadow!" Begged Don Yin as I asked.

"What about Becket?"

"Becket can wait for this! Please I'm begging and I don't beg!" Stated Don Yin as I nodded.

"I can arrange a flight for you to come down right now Shadow please!" Stated Don Yin as I let out a faint breath.

"Pleeeeeaaasssseeee!" She begged as I slammed my face down on the table.


	195. Chapter 195

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 195 - The Two Boyfriends**

**Shadow's POV**

"L.A."

As I stepped off the plane, I took a moment to think about what I was doing. Many thoughts poured through my head as of how and when I was going to do what needed to be done.

"Shadow!"

My thoughts were stopped at the sound of her voice.

See I couldn't leave my girlfriend this time around. One reason being I never spend any time with her and two being that I just couldn't here and now. She would get too suspicious. So guess what I did.

"There you are!" She shouted as she gripped my hand.

I took her with me.

"I swear if you were going any faster it would have seemed like you were trying to ditch me!" Stated Amy as I looked down into her eyes.

"I was looking for our ride."

Amy quickly gave me a lost face and replied.

"Ride?" I thought we were getting a taxi.

Slowly I shook my head and replied.

"We have a ride, but you have to promise me one thing if you want to come along."

"What's that?" Wondered Amy as I turned my body towards her.

"Promise me you won't get mad."

Amy looked so confused but in time replied.

"I promise."

Letting a thin smile off my lips I heard.

"Yo Shad!"

Amy's ear flickered as I shoved her behind me and faced the friend ahead.

Frost looked better then ever. He looked clean. Fresh jeans and a nice white jacket along with a smooth gold earring in one of his ears.

He stopped as I had my hands behind me holding Amy in place.

"Don't freak out." I begged as he looked just as confused as Amy who began to try and get away from my grip.

"What would freak me out?" Questioned Frost as I let her go.

I tried not to laugh at the reaction he gave me as Amy came bolting off my back.

"Frost!?" Shouted Amy as he just remained still with widened eyes and a blank face.

Amy quickly approached her ex boyfriend and hit him in the shoulder.

"Earth to Frost!"

Frost broke out of his trance and looked at me.

"What is she doing here?"

Amy widened her eyes at the tone Frost gave and shouted.

"You don't want me here!?"

Frost panicked and replied.

"No! That's not what I meant! It's just a surprise!"

"Why's it a surprise!?" Questioned Amy as he looked at me.

"Cause some people forget to mention everything on the phone."

In reaction I replied.

"I thought you two would like it if it was a surprise. Plus I couldn't leave her back in New York. Amy always wanted to see L.A and we could spend some time together."

Frost slowly nodded then looked down at his ex girlfriend.

"What are you doing here now?" Questioned Amy as he looked her over.

"I live here now."

"Really!?" Replied Amy in shock as he slowly nodded.

"We're going to the place now, but I have to warn you I'm with Echo. She lives with me. So no fighting."

Amy went silent as I jumped in.

"We'll be on our best behavior."

"I'm sure you will, but her I'm not too sure of." Stated Frost as Amy calmly replied.

"I will. I won't be a problem Frost."

Slowly Frost nodded as I was kind of surprised by Amy's reaction.

"We best get heading out. It's gonna rain soon and the streets suck in rain." Stated Frost as he turned to led us out of the airport.

The car ride was silent and as we approached the house Amy shouted.

"This is your place!? How did you afford it!?"

"My grandfather died and left me some money in his will." Stated Frost as Amy admired the Victorian house she always wanted.

Frost parked in the garage and inside was his bike.

"You still have it." I stated as I got out.

Frost smiled and replied.

"Yeah. It has some nice new touches to it, but we'll admire it later tonight. First we need to get you two settled in."

Slowly I took my hand off the bike's handlebar and followed Frost into the kitchen.

"Echo isn't home yet. She's out getting food. I'll tell her you're here when she gets back. That way it's easier." Stated Frost as I handed Amy my bag.

Amy dragged them upstairs using her big, strong muscles and as she made it to the top Frost yelled.

"Guest room is the last door on the left!"

I heard Amy slam down the bags and as we chuckled I looked over at Frost.

"Nice place you got."

"Thanks." He replied with a smile as he led me to the living room.

"How's Echo been?" I wondered as he sat down on the couch.

"She's great. You'll see her when she gets home."

"When's that?" I asked calmly as he looked at his phone.

"About a half hour."

Nodding my head as he put his phone back, I relaxed and looked into his eyes as he asked.

"How's she been?"

"Amy's been good."

"She cheat on you yet?" Wondered Frost as I flickered my left ear.

"No. Was she suppose to?" I questioned as he shook his head.

"I hope not. You're a great guy and it would be fucking stupid for her to betray you. I just hope she won't."

Slowly I nodded and replied.

"I'm positive she won't Frost."

Frost nodded his head slightly and asked.

"So what made you change your mind so fast about coming down here?"

Giving him a held in yawn I soon replied.

"Want the real reason? Or the one I used to get Amy down here with?"

Frost gave me a crocked head and replied.

"Ahhh both."

Slowly sitting up I replied.

"I came down here to start looking for a place for Amy and I wanted to get a feel for the city. Plus this would be a good time to reconnect with you and Echo so long as Amy plays nice. Plus I have been neglecting her lately and I wanted to make up for it."

Frost stared into my eyes with a slow nod then asked.

"Which reason was that?"

"The one I used to get Amy down here with. I mean it's true I am going to do all that with her, but it's not the real reason why I'm here."

"Then what?" Questioned Frost as I leaned into his body.

Slowly Frost leaned in as well.

"Amy's brother Black was arrested. He's being held in the correctional facility and his girlfriend wanted me to come down and see her."

Frost widened his eyes and replied.

"Can't say I feel sorry for the guy considering he nearly broke my ass, but why does this involve you so much?"

Gently taking his shoulder I replied.

"We got pretty close back in New York before he had to leave, and his girlfriend said it would make him better if I went to pay him a visit sometime."

With the lie going through my teeth Frost asked.

"Does Amy know?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. It needs to stay that way. I want this to be a good vacation for her and the last thing she needs is to find out her brother is in prison."

Frost gave me a nod and then asked.

"When do you want to go see him?"

"I have a small date with his girlfriend tomorrow. She wants to talk to me a bit. I said I had no problems with it cause she needs to vent you know?" I wondered as Frost nodded quickly.

"Where does she want to meet? I can drive you there."

"At some diner on Hexinton street."

Quickly Frost replied.

"I know the place. When?"

"Around four." I stated as he checked his phone.

"I can sneak you there. I'll tell the girls we're going to the movies. Plus this will force them to talk to one another. Maybe be friends." Stated Frost as I smiled.

"Thanks man."

Frost gently patted my back and replied.

"Not a problem. Come now. I need to get you settled in you room."

Smiling as I sat up and off the couch; I followed Frost to the guest room where Amy was already asleep.

Both of us smiled as she snored.

"Thump! Thump! Thump!"

Both Frost and I broke out of our trances and looked at each other in confusion.

Upon searching we found that both our tails were wagging.


	196. Chapter 196

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 196 - Visiting Time**

**Shadow's POV**

I was told many things by Don Yin today and I was left with just as much. Frost being as cool as he is; drove me to the correctional facility to see Black.

"I'll wait in the car." He stated as I began my walk forward.

So far I believe Frost only thinks this is a visit. I hope it stays that way.

Upon entering the facility I was greeted by an officer.

"May I help you?" He asked kindly as I nodded.

"I'm here to visit."

Giving me a smile the officer replied.

"Go down the hall and to the right. Then check in with the officer and she'll take you where you need to go."

A smiled and thanked the large human and began my walk into the next room.

Inside was a few people, mostly officers, but I found the girl the man told me to find behind a desk.

"How can I help you?" She asked with a bright white smile as I took a breath.

"I'm here to see Black."

The officer nodded then asked.

"Last name?"

"Rose." I replied as she nodded and replied.

"Just brought him in a few days ago. Seemed like an angry fellow. Friend of yours?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"More or less."

The officer gently chuckled and replied.

"You can take a seat over there while I go tell the guards to get him."

With a smile; I nodded and went over to the waiting area to take my seat.

As I waited I began to look around at some of the other people. A lot of them looked torn up. Must be wondering why their drug dealers is in prison.

I had about an hour before this movie me and Frost were using as a cover is over and I needed to get back in enough time to make sure Echo and Amy didn't kill each other.

"Sir?"

Quickly I reacted to see the officer there again.

"You can follow me." She urged as I stood up from my seat.

Following the officer deeper into the halls, I ended up entering what looked to be a cafeteria. Tables were lined up and other inmates were scattered around with guards close by to make sure no moves were played.

The officer who lead me said.

"He's right over here."

Thanking her as she got me to the table; I watched as she left and I was left with him.

Black looked bad. It's not just the orange he wore ether. He had a large stitch going along the front of his face.

"Shadow." He said calmly as I asked.

"What the fuck happened to you?"

Giving me a shut of his eyes, Black replied.

"Long story on that. Lets just say hitting a stop sign at full speed isn't good for your health."

"I can imagine." I stated with a nice tone as he itched his head.

"I take it Zarra got you to do this, right?"

Nodding I replied.

"No one has gotten me to do anything yet, but yes I came down because of her."

"To be honest I thought you didn't really give a shit about me and I thought you wouldn't come." Stated Black as I replied.

"I needed to get down to L.A sometime, so why not now?"

Black nodded his head slowly and replied.

"Things still aren't great in here. Knowing my brother is kidnapped kills me. He could be dead."

Staring into his eyes I replied.

Zarra told me the Linux family has him.

Black nodded gently.

"That's what I was told too, but who knows for how long that information will stay true. I have a feeling Linux is going to ransom him to Hannibal and then after that my brother is dead." Stated Black as I thought.

"How long are you in here for?" I wondered as he thought.

"Let's see. Two counts of assault, one count of possession of a firearm, evading arrest." I would give it a maybe a year.

Widening my eyes I questioned.

"Can't Zarra get you out sooner."

"That is sooner. It was originally three years. Thanks to her though I got one and a chance for parole." Stated Black as I lowered my head.

"Hey? I need you to do me a favor." Stated Black as I looked up.

"My brother is going to die unless someone gets him out of that compound."

Slowly I nodded and replied.

"I understand."

Black gave me a very thin smile and replied.

"That's not all Shadow."

"What else is there?" I wondered as he took a breath through his nose.

"Hannibal knows I'm in here and he's bound to send my profile to the cops. If that happens I'll be put to life on the count of nearly three hundred murders and put to death. I need you to go to the airport and keep an eye out for a private jet. Inside will be my profile. Find it and bring it to Zarra at her compound. She'll take the rest from there." Stated Black as I slowly replied.

"That's a heavy load of work Black."

"Zarra will pay you. But understand if we send a team the cops will find out and we don't need a war in the streets. So in short, this needs to be stealthy." Stated Black as I then asked.

"Should I kill Linux?"

"No." Replied Black in an up front serious tone.

"Don't let him see you. If he does; your family will be brought into this. This is a secret mission Shadow. No one but you, me, Zarra, and my brother will know about this."

Slowly I replied.

"I don't know if I can do this Black."

In reaction Black took my hand.

"Please Shadow." He begged as I stared into his brown eyes.

Slowly I replied.

"Fine. I'll do this, but you owe me."

A smile came over his face and in seconds Black replied.

"You name it. Zarra is going to call you about the plane and when it's inbound to the airport. In the meantime; please go get my brother. When you get him out, take him to Zarra's compound and keep him safe." Ordered Black as I slowly nodded.

"This means a lot Shadow. Thank you." Stated Black with a small feeling of hope as I took a breath.

"Another thing Shadow. Don't tell my sister about any of this." Ordered Black as I nodded.

"I'm ahead of you on that one. Don't worry."

With a smile Black raised his hand for an officer to come and get him.

As he approached to take Black back to his cell, I stared into his eyes and listened as he said.

"Thank you."

With a smile, I watched as he went back to his cell and began my leave for Frost who waited inside the car.

How'd it go? He wondered in a happy tone as I let out a large gasp of air.

It went well.

When's he getting released? Asked Frost as I rubbed my head,

In a year.

With a nod Frost started the car.

We should get heading back home. Make sure our girls didn't kill each other.

With a thin laugh I replied.

Onward to hell.


	197. Chapter 197

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 197 - Begin What Ended**

**Shadow's POV**

It was amazing to see what we saw the second we entered the house through the front door.

Amy and Echo were laughing.

"What's going on here?" Asked Frost as I approached Amy.

"We were just talking." Stated Echo as she looked over at me with a smile.

"About?" Wondered Frost as the two girls went silent in laughter.

Frost and I felt a sense of push that made us not want to hear it, but soon enough it came out in a slow laugh.

"Who's bigger."

Both Frost and I widened eyes and perked ears and very slowly we looked at each other.

The girls began to laugh and in seconds Frost asked.

"So who is it?"

I widened my eyes more and very quickly I began my leave upstairs.

"Where you going? "Asked Frost as I looked back.

"I don't want to be around when you hear I'm bigger."

Frost gave me a crocked smile and watched as I went up to the guest room.

Slowly I approached my suitcase and looked at the bottom for my other smaller metal case.

Finding it at the bottom; I quickly pulled it up and undid the latches to find my M9 inside.

Getting it loaded and ready for tonight, I gently placed it back in my larger suitcase and began to make my way downstairs to where Frost and the girls continued their talk.

Approaching Frost with a smile I asked.

"Can you show me your bike?"

With a smile Frost replied.

"Sure. We'll be in the garage girls."

Amy and Echo nodded in response as Frost guided me towards his bike.

**30 Minutes Later.**

After a half hour of guy talk and bike specs, Frost agreed to let me test ride it tonight.

"Be gentle with her." He ordered calmly as he handed me the keys.

I smiled at the kind gesture and quickly said.

"One more thing man."

Frost stopped and turned to look back at me and slowly I said.

"I might be going out tomorrow to look for a place for me and Amy. I just need you to keep her distracted and off my back till I get back, ok?"

Frost smiled and replied.

"You want it to be a surprise, huh?"

With a even smile I replied.

"I would like to yes."

Slowly Frost replied.

"It's not a problem, I just need to figure out a way to distract them is all."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." I stated as he nodded.

Slowly Frost reentered the house and left me with the bike.

Spinning the keys along my index finger, I smiled and said to myself.

"This will be fun."

**11:00pm. **

Frost watched and yawned as I started up the bike and as he opened the garage door Amy came in to see what I was doing.

"You better be back soon! I'll get lonely!"

With a smile and a kiss on her lips I replied.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in two hours tops. Depends on how much I like this thing."

"You fill the gas if your out that long!" Stated Frost as I smiled.

"I will; don't worry man." I replied happily as he watched me start the engine.

Quickly I pulled out to the sidewalk and made my turn out onto the street.

With Amy watching as I went down the street, I waved goodbye and began my drive to Don Zeno Linux's compound. It's luck if I can find it based on the directions Don Zarra Yin gave me.

After about nearly a half hour; I came across a large hilltop surrounded by a large gate. Easy enough, I hid the bike in the bushes and began my climb onto a nearby tree.

Slowly I got to the other side of the gate and dropped to the ground. Noticing patrols this late at night, I remained in the trees and bushes till I began to see the shiny, huge complex known as the Linux compound.

**I will be back after a short weekend with my dad. I hope you all understand. When I come back Sunday I'll have every chapter up to 200 for you all to read. Please review and tell me how you feel thus far in.**


	198. Chapter 198

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 198 – Santa**

**Shadow's POV**

"I don't know man, things have been quiet for the past week and Zeno has us out here checking trees and shit. I'm not going to complain, because getting paid fifteen bucks an hour will keep me that way, but I'm just saying, what does he expect us to find?" Asked one of the patrol guards as I slowly inched my way towards the man gate that rested a few meters ahead of me.

"Zeno likes to make sure his girl is sleeping safe at night. I don't blame the man. The least we can do is what were out here to do and make sure everything is clear. Then in a few hours we can get some sleep and let the other team take over." Stated the other guard as his friend neared my bush.

"Still though man. It would be a lot better if I had something to do besides checking bushes for bunnies."

As the man neared, I remained still and held my breath. My eyes began to widen as he was about to check the bush I was in.

"Hey man?"

The guard stopped and looked back as his buddy was across the street.

"Look what I found." He urged.

In seconds the guard next to me went over to where he was.

As they began to talk I made my move to the gate.

I noticed the gate was wired with an electrical grid. It would roost me if I tried to climb it.

"Patrol 5! We need you back inside ASAP!"

Looking over to the two men, I went still and listened as they responded.

"What for?"

"Patrol 8 is switching tonight! You two are managing the west interior!" Stated command as I watched them begin to walk towards the gate.

"Open the gate and we'll get heading in." Stated the guard as I waited silently.

"Gates powering down! Head in and take position for the night! Don Linux is edgy for his protection details tonight!" Stated command as I watched the gate open.

Slowly the patrol walked through and as the gate closed I got out of my bush and quickly crouch ran my way in and towards a fancy stone pillar.

Upon looking around I noticed a whole line of pillars going up the road and towards the main compound.

"Let's get inside." Urged the patrol as I watched them slowly move on.

It would be my best choice to follow them.

As they moved forward I did as well, taking pillar after pillar till we made it to the main courtyard that consisted of a huge fountain and a bunch of fancy waist high walls and large pillars that connected to lights.

I would be exposed if I went in there and the patrol happened to enter through the front door. I need to find a way around back or something.

Quickly I crept my way along the edges till I came across a huge pool.

As I was about to run across I noticed a patrol coming.

Immediately I ducked and hid behind a layout chair, listening as the two wolfs in blue suits came walking by.

"You hear? Linux has that big shot's brother inside somewhere." One stated as the other questioned.

"No way! How did Linux get his hands on him?!"

Slowly the two men came to my side and very gently I inched my way down and into the pool water.

"I was told patrol 9 and 2 got him at the Forth of July festival. Now they got him on ransom for Don Marxist."

Slowly and to my unexpectedness, the two men turned their bodies towards the pool. Immediately I took a breath and lowered my head under the water, also pinning my body on the wall.

"How much?" I heard from above as I remained as still as possible.

"Ten million." Stated the other as I was pushing for them to move on in my mind.

"Ten million!? Can Hannibal pay that!?" Asked the one wolf as I was nearing my end of breath.

"He better if he wants him that bad."

Slowly the two men began to move and as they left the pool I calmly pushed back up for air.

After grabbing a breath, I pulled myself out of the pool and back onto the ground. Quickly I went forth and into what looked to be a garden. I bet it's beautiful in the morning.

As I made my way through, I saw an open window on the second floor.

Quickly I made it for the compound and looked for something to climb up on.

Noticing the garden had a few trees in it; I used the one closest to the house and began a climb up to the top where I found a sturdy branch.

Taking a look around, I saw a good amount of patrols coming to the garden.

As the men came in I heard.

"Something was seen on the camera making a rustle in the tree closest to the house! Check it out!"

Immediately I pinned myself along the tree and watched as the men began to shine lights up here.

"I don't see anything." Stated one guard as I was completely silent.

"I know I saw something! Look some more!" Ordered command as I took a look down at the six men.

"Climb up there and check it out." Ordered the guard as I saw a hedgehog begin a climb up.

My body was covered in leaves thanks to the large tree and it was nearly impossible to see me.

The hedgehog stopped near the baseline of the leaves and went silent as I held my breath for this stupid ass idea.

"Whooo! Whoooo!"

The hedgehog looked down at his buddies and slowly the guard said.

"It's just an owl command."

"Is that all!?" Asked Command as the hedgehog went back down.

"Yeah. Stop worrying would yeah? I mean someone could have got in through our posts thanks to this owl problem, jeez." Stated the guard as the patrols began to leave.

"I can't believe that worked." I stated to myself as I saw the camera used to almost spot me across the way, resting on a wall used to box the compound in.

I had to time it.

As the camera looked the other way I leaped out of the tree and onto the sides of the second floor where the window waited.

As the camera came back; I leaped through into the room with my M9 in my right hand.

As I looked around I noticed toys around my feet.

"Santa?"

Looking to my right as fast as I heard the noise, I saw it was a little girl.

Quickly I put my gun away.

"Shhhhhhh." I whispered to her as she stood up from bed.

It was a cute little wolf. She had to be no more then four.

"What are you doing here this late?" She asked in a whisper as she approached me.

"Ahhh…I wanted to be sure you were sleeping for Santa. I didn't mean to wake you." I stated as I placed my hand on her soft cheek.

The girl smiled and replied.

"Do you have any presents for me?"

My eyes widened as I tried to figure something out.

"Santa must have forgotten his sack. I'm sorry, but I'll be sure to give you many gifts this year so long as you're good."

The girl smiled more and shouted.

"I'll be good!"

Taking hold of her mouth I whispered.

"You got to be quiet! Can you do that for dear old Santa?" I asked as she slowly nodded.

Taking hold of the little wolf I whispered.

"Santa needs you to go back to sleep now, ok?"

As I covered the little girl in blankets she replied.

"Alright Santa."

"You going to sleep?" I asked as she smiled and nodded quickly.

"Good girl. Now go to sleep. Santa needs to check on your father. I need to be sure he's being good too."

"Ok Santa. Goodnight." Replied the girl as I smiled and went for the door.

"Goodnight darling. I'll see you in time for Christmas."

Watching as she shut her eyes, I gently opened the door leading into the hall.

Finding no one around made me relax.

Slowly taking my gun back out, I began my quiet journey to find Damien.


	199. Chapter 199

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 199 – Your Brother Sent Me**

**Shadow's POV**

This place is huge, but easy to sneak around. There are many patrols inside, but most are stationary targets. Finding Damien would be difficult if I keep this up. I need a way of finding him that doesn't require alerting the whole compound.

As I approached a large dinning room, I noticed a patrol coming by with lights.

I kept my body line up to them along the table and as I got around them, I crept into the next room. This looked like a large reception hall. Table after table lined with dinnerware.

Slowly the patrol came back and I watched in the dark as they exited into the hallway.

As I was about to go out behind them, I noticed a few cameras placed by; watching the interior.

"Shit." I whispered to myself as I thought of another way to get by.

Nothing came to mind, but trying to time the camera, but if I try that I could be running into a patrol or another camera.

Very slowly as my mind came to a blank, I noticed a vent hanging on the wall.

With a small feeling of not being fucked, I approached the vent and opened the hatch.

Spider webs covered the inside, but I have no choice.

As my head went in first, I used my gun to push the webs and the spiders aside.

"I hate spiders." I said to myself as I crawled through the vent.

A daddy long leg jumped onto my right eye and in no longer then a second did I get to the end of the vent.

In a panic I got out and smacked it off my face. I watched as it hit the floor and crawled into the next hall.

After patting myself down of webs and smaller spiders, I decided it was best to move.

Soon I found myself near the kitchen. Kind of expected due to the dinning hall I was just in.

As I quietly opened the twin doors to go in, I rested my eyes on a chef.

"Hmmmm, hmmmm." He hummed to himself as his back was towards me. Quietly I crouched behind a large counter and began to make my way to the door on the other side of the room.

As my mind went soft with the thought that all was good; my foot happened to kick a cart of trays that were near the end of the counter.

"Who's there!?" Asked the chef as I heard him draw his knife off the counter.

Quickly I opened the door under the counter and saw it was empty. Gently I stuffed myself inside. Upon the time that I got the door shut, I noticed the chef turn the corner I was at.

"Hmmm." He mumbled to himself as I heard him fix the cart.

In seconds I heard nothing and saw nothing from the space I was in.

Slowly I reopened the door and got out.

As my feet hit the floor and my back straightened out did I noticed the chef was to my side.

"Eat this!" He shouted as he lunged forward with the knife.

Immediately I took a grip under his arm and aimed at his leg with my M9.

"Toof!"

Blood splattered the floor as he went to scream.

Quickly I took hold of his mouth with my gun hand and slid the knife he held with my other.

The chef breathed heavily into my palm as I whispered.

"Shhhhh!"

Giving me a scared look of dread, I slowly said.

"You stay quiet unless you want the next bullet in your head understand?"

The chef nodded as I released his mouth.

"Now you're going to help me. Where's Damien?" I asked as he stared into my eyes.

"I don't know any Damien."

In the lack of time and patience, I aimed at his other leg.

"Toof!"

His kneecap ate the round, but the pain covered his face as I covered his mouth once again so he could scream in silence.

As soon as he stopped I asked again.

"Where's Damien?"

"I told you! I don't know any Damien!"

Quickly I aimed up.

"Toof!"

The chef's face went blank as I got his throat.

I slowly got off him and watched as he died.

"Maybe you didn't know, but too late now." I stated as he went still.

As I stared at the body, I heard someone coming from down the hall outside the kitchen I was in.

Quickly I lifted up the chef and forced him to stand along the counter.

As his body held, I ran for the door where the footsteps were coming from.

In seconds a guard walked in to say.

"Hey Jeff! I was wondering if you could make me and the boys some of that..?"

The guard stopped in confusion from all the blood on the floor.

"You ok Jeff?" He asked as he drew his gun.

As the guard neared the body I moved in.

Just as the guard was about to touch him, I took hold of his neck with my right arm and used my left to place my gun on his head.

"Drop the gun unless you want to end up like Jeff here." I threatened as the guard shook and slowly let the gun fall to the floor.

Immediately I smashed the man's face into the counter and asked.

"Where's Damien?"

The guard remained silent as I asked again.

"Where's Damien!?"

I got nothing and to that I grabbed the chef's knife and smashed it down on top if the guard's ear.

The ear tore off like gum and I let him scream in my hand as blood squirted out onto the counter next to the chef.

"Where's Damien?" I asked one last time as he tried to say something.

Upon letting go of his mouth, did I hear.

"I'm not telling you shit, you manic!"

In anger I took his right hand and forced it on the counter top.

The man widened his eyes as I slammed the knife down on top of all four of his fingers.

Blood squirted out from each tip as I covered his mouth again.

"Where is he?!" I asked in a mad tone as he cried.

"Freezer! He's in the freezer!"

Nodding my head to the answer, I took the knife and shoved it in the back of his head.

I heard the blade's tip hit the counter and very quickly I backed off for the freezer that was in the next section of the kitchen.

I found it was locked and in reaction I went back to take the keys off the chef's body.

Placing the key in the hole and pushing the door open did I see Damien.

My eyes widened and quills stood on end as the frozen air hit me.

Damien was hung up by his hands using steel chains and his face was covered by a sack. Blood could be seen dried up on his chest as I approached.

"Damien!" I shouted as quietly as I could to try and get his attention.

Very quickly I reached up and took off the sack.

His face was bruised in and he was barely there.

"Black?" He whispered as I replied.

"No it's Shadow! Black sent me to come find you!"

"Where's black?" He asked in a nearly passed out tone as I aimed my gun up at his chains.

"I'll explain once you're safe! Hold on!" I ordered as I fired.

"Toof!"

The left chain snapped and his arm fell as I aimed at the other.

"Toof!"

As the last chain snapped, I caught him in my arms and whispered.

"Are you hurt?"

"My right leg is broken." He replied barely as I looked at it.

Seeing as it was twisted up badly I replied.

"We need to get you out of here."

"How?" He asked as I thought.

"I know a way."

Leading Damien into the hall, I took my chances and covered my head as best as I could from the cameras. In time we came back to the little wolf girl's room. She was still awake and asked.

"Where you going Santa?"

Looking into her sweet eyes I replied.

"Back to my workshop kiddo. I need to get this one here looked at. Now be a good girl and go back to sleep, ok?"

The girl nodded as Damien chuckled.

As soon as I managed to get Damien on the ground did I notice the patrols were still not alerted.

Quietly I got Damien to the pool and saw the patrol coming again from before.

"Get in." I ordered Damien as he slowly lowered in the pool water.

We both held breaths and got under as the guards walked by. As soon as they were gone we got out and into the front yard.

Damien was scared I could tell, but I managed to get us back to the gate unseen.

"We can't get out. The gate doesn't open without a code or someone else opening it from inside the compound." Stated Damien as I approached the gate's terminal.

"Toof!"

Sparks went up as the gate malfunctioned and opened for me.

"That's the password." I stated as I dragged him through.

Quickly we ran down the road towards Frost's bike and very carefully did I help him on.

Damien held his own in the seat and as I got on; he took hold of my back and rested his head on me.

With a large feeling of relief, I hit the gas and began the drive to Don Yin's Compound.


	200. Chapter 200

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 200 –Where Were You?**

**Shadow's POV**

The guards let us through to the compound with ease and in a matter of us pulling in Don Yin came running out to me.

Slowly I got off the bike and attempted to help Damien off as well. He was about to pass out.

"Damien!? Can you hear me!?" Asked Don Yin as he nodded very slowly.

Don Yin quickly then looked at me.

"Where did you find him?"

Damien wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I replied.

"Linux had him chained up in his freezer."

"Did anyone see you?" She wondered as I shook my head.

"Not that I'm aware. I came in peaceful and got out just the same. A camera got a good look of my back though, but I don't think it got anything solid as to id." I stated as she nodded looking at Damien now.

"His leg is broken." She stated as I nodded.

"I would get a doctor to see him as soon as possible, if I were you Don Yin."

"Zarra." She corrected as I replied.

"Zarra."

Damien began to lower his head and in reaction Zarra ordered.

"You two take over and bring him to free room! Make sure you stay on guard after you get him there and soon I'll be over with a doctor, understand!?"

"Yes ma'am!" The two soldiers replied as they took over for Damien.

I watched as they went into the compound and slowly I went and got back on the bike.

"I'll call you and tell you when the plane is coming in tomorrow!" Stated Zarra as I nodded and turned the bike towards the gate.

Most watched as I left and in a mater of minutes I was able to find my way home to where the night sky was slowly fading.

Checking my phone I realized I was out for nearly three hours.

"Shit." I whispered as I shut the garage door behind me and the bike.

As I was about to enter the house, I saw my black tee was stained with blood. It wasn't a lot, but enough to get me caught.

Immediately I took off the shirt and tossed it in the trash. Then quickly walked inside to find Amy on the couch.

"Pshh!" I hissed as quietly as I could so she wouldn't get scared and wake up Frost and Echo.

Amy widened her eyes and bolted at me as I took in the hug.

"Where were you?!" She asked in my chest as I said.

"Sorry I'm late. The bike was just too much fun. I got to go fill it with gas tomorrow."

"Why didn't you call?!" She wondered as I stared into her green eyes.

"I forgot. Listen babe, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Where's your shirt?" She asked getting calmer as I let her go.

"It got hot out there on the road so I took it off."

Amy felt my muscle shirt as I continued.

"I so happened to be driving as I took it off and it slipped out of my hand. I didn't really feel like going back for it, so I just drove back here."

"You look better shirtless anyway." Stated Amy as I chuckled.

Gently I kissed Amy on her soft lips and asked.

"Want to go to sleep now that I'm home?"

"You go take a shower and I will. You smell like sweat." Stated Amy as I sniffed my body.

I smelt it too and agreed to the shower and as I got in I heard Amy shut the door to the guest room.

The water ran down my body in waves and it felt so good to feel its heat covering my body and washing away all the guck and grease.

Time passed as I washed and maybe after ten minutes did I decide to get out of the shower.

A towel covered my body and I went to clear the mirror of steam; and as my hand wiped across its surface I saw someone behind me.

"Whoa! I shouted as I turned to find Echo there with a smile.

I relaxed as she chuckled and very quickly I asked.

"What are you doing in here?"

Echo gave me a laugh and replied.

"Just wanted to say hi."

"Well hi. Now please leave." I urged as I began to push her out of the room.

In reaction Echo turned her body and said.

"Not so fast hedgie. I didn't get what I came for yet."

"Then get it and leave." I begged as she smiled and took a step by me.

I watched in embarrassment as she got on my other side and as I turned my body to face her I was struck with a push of her body into me.

My back hit the wall and my eyes widened as she pressed her lips on mine.

My hands remained at my side, in shock, as hers ran down my front slowly taking hold of my towel.

Slowly her tongue slipped inside my mouth and my eyes began to shut as I was losing control.

I fought to keep my hands away from her body, but it was so hard, as hers gently grabbed my dick.

My eyes shut as she played with it and my balls, and in a matter of seconds I lost control and began to forget was happening.

After a few more seconds I was hard and she gently pulled away from my lips with a large smile across her face and her tongue swiping along her mouth.

"You taste great. Too bad you didn't kiss back." She stated as I had my eyes locked on hers.

"Yeah well, I didn't kiss back because I'm with Amy." I replied in a shell shocked tone as she looked down at me.

"Well try to remember she isn't the only girl out there that can do that to you."

Upon looking down, I saw I was hard, really hard.

Quickly growing red cheeks and covering my junk with both my hands; I looked back into her eyes and watched as she giggled in front of me.

"At least now Shadow I can agree with what Amy said about you."

"Which is?" I wondered as she moved my hands to see it one last time.

"Your much longer then Frost."

My mouth went dry as she kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Shadow."

I watched as she left the bathroom and as I heard her door shut, I took a look around to see I was left alone in confusion on what just happened.

In my mind I knew what happened, and in my heart I knew it was not my fault. I'm not a cheater. I didn't kiss back. I didn't touch her. I'm safe.

Slowly my hard on went away and I was left with the problem on what to do next.

I could still taste Echo all around my mouth.

**Please tell me what you think and I'm sorry this was on later then expected. I had to shop for school.**


	201. Chapter 201

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 201 – Shadow and The Problem**

**Shadow's POV**

"I'll get going."

As I ended the call with Don Yin, I heard Amy call for me.

"Shadow!"

Letting out a thin breath before I could leave, I quickly put my M9 behind my back and under my shirt. Slowly I walked down the stairs to find her and Echo there with Frost who waited on the couch.

"Hey Shadow." Greeted Echo with a small smile as I quickly gave her a glare.

Echo stared back as Amy asked.

"Where are you going?"

Slowly I looked at Frost as he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a surprise." I replied towards my girlfriend as she questioned.

"What kind of surprise?"

"The good ones." I replied as Echo approached me from the side.

"Put some trust in the guy Amy. I'm sure he's telling the truth."

Giving her a small growl that only she could pick up, I watched as she let go of my shoulder and took a step away.

Amy gave me a small smile and replied.

"Can I at least get a hint?"

Approaching Frost who was jingling his keys, I quickly took them and replied.

"No."

Amy gave me a frown and replied.

"Oh come on Shadow!"

"No!" I replied with a chuckle as she watched me enter the garage.

As I got on the bike and started the engine up, I turned to see Echo walk in.

My eyes locked on her with a feeling of anger, but that didn't stop her.

"Don't take too long Shadow."

"You should go back to your "boyfriend." I stated as she giggled.

"He can wait."

I watched as she got closer to me and in confusion I widened my eyes as she tried to kiss me again.

This time I blocked her with my hands and pushed back.

"We're having a talk when I get back!" I stated in anger as she just smiled.

Quickly starting up the bike, I watched as she vanished from my sight and continued my way down the road.

I drove with anger now thanks to her and as I neared the airport my phone began to go off.

Quickly taking it out to see who it was, I lowered my ears to see it was Becket.

"Hey can this wait!?" I asked as I answered.

"Not when you've been missing! Where are you!?" Asked Becket as I took a breath.

"L.A." I replied as he yelled.

"Why are you in L.A!?"

"I have a girlfriend Becket! She wants to live down here, so I'm looking for a place!" I stated as he went silent.

"I know you don't like it, but it's what she wants and I love her man! So as long as she's alive I'm going to be moving down here with her!"

"What are you saying?" Questioned Becket as this conversation was coming sooner then I wanted.

"I'm saying I won't be able to work for you much longer. I'm sorry, but I have a life now. Please understand."

As I waited for an answer I heard.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Looking at my phone, I saw Becket had hung up.

In anger I sent my phone on the road and watched as it broke on impact.

In minutes I approached the airport and stopped outside to find the plane pulling in above my head.

Slowly I took out the keys to Frost's bike and began to make my way in the airport on foot.

As I walked around and towards security, I realized I would have to find a way in without going through the metal detectors.

As I watched people enter through, I noticed two cops behind me walking together.

I had an idea.

Immediately I ran at them and slammed my body into their cups of coffee that they each held.

"HEY!" The one cop shouted as his splashed all over his uniform.

Quickly I ran towards a dark hall that look like a maintenance room.

To my liking; the cops gave chase and followed me into the room.

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

I was woken up by the sounds of my men yelling and running through my house in a panic. Now I rest here in the hall waiting for the soldiers to let me through.

As the path cleared, I ran to the main show which was in the kitchen.

My eyes opened wide with shock as I was approached by Viper who said.

"We found them this morning when breakfast wasn't being served sir."

"What happened!?" I asked in anger as I heard from behind me.

"Daddy!?"

Now my eyes widened in a panic as I saw my daughter looking at the bodies.

"What happened?" She asked in confusion as I took her in my arms.

"Look away hon."

Gabby turned her head towards me as I looked at Viper who waited patiently

"Do something about them."

Viper nodded and approached the bodies as I refocused back on my baby girl.

"There was an accident baby."

"Are they hurt?" Asked Gabby as I nodded.

"They're hurt baby, yes."

Gabby gave me a tear filled face as I watched Viper move the bodies with a few guys.

Taking my baby girl in my chest, I let her cry and rubbed her back as asked.

"Are they going to be ok?!"

To try and keep her under control I replied.

"Yes baby, they'll be fine. I promise."

As my girl cried, I heard someone behind me.

Turning my head, I saw a blue hedgehog.

"Can I help at all sir?"

Nodding I replied.

"Take Gabby back to her room please."

The hedgehog nodded and gently took her hand.

Gabby held on to my neck and very gently I pulled her off and said.

"Please baby, go with him. I'll be over soon to see you."

"Promise?" Wondered Gabby as I smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise. Now go please."

Gabby smiled and sniffled as my Caporegime took her by the chest and up into his arms, and onto his shoulders.

I stood up as she grabbed him by the ears and very gently and with a smile I said.

"Thank you Sonic."

Giving me a chuckle and a smile as my baby girl played with his ears, he replied.

"No problem sir."

I watched as he carried her out of the kitchen and into the hall and very quickly I let out a deep breath and ran for Viper who had the bodies outside and in the backyard.

"Done yet?" I asked as he nodded.

"Just in time."

I looked down into the pit and watched as my pet tiger went to town on the bodies.

Skin ripped off in seconds as she ate and in reaction I looked at Viper and asked.

"How did this happen?"

Someone got inside the compound last night, we don't know how yet, but I have Johnny looking into the camera system as we speak.

"Is the prisoner gone?" I wondered as he nodded.

"Whoever it was got him out. It had to have been a professional sir."

Slowly I lowered my head at the thought of losing ten million dollars.

"Who could have done this?" I asked Viper as he shook his head.

"No clue sir. Do you think Don Yin is behind it?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"No. She has no one that can pull off a job like this and get away."

"What about Black?"

"He's in jail. No way he could have." I replied he went silent.

As I thought I heard.

"Sir?"

I saw Sonic coming and quickly I pointed at him.

"How's my daughter?"

"In her room playing." He stated with a calm tone.

Letting out a thin breath I replied.

"Thank you."

"No problem sir." Replied Sonic as I looked back at my pet tiger biting at a bone.

**I'm sorry for the delay guys I really am. My parents took it over Monday and Tuesday my recruiter came over to talk to me about joining the Marines. Now that I'm back I can type for you guys. Thank you for waiting. **


	202. Chapter 202

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 202 – Let's Make This Easy Please**

**Shadow's POV**

Making sure my uniform was in check, I said bye to the two out old officers and made my way back out into the lobby.

As I approached the metal detectors; the police let me through and waved as I continued to the runway.

I watched as the airport workers readied themselves for the plane to open up their cargo bay doors, and as they waited; I approached from behind getting in position to begin looking for the folder I was here for. Don Yin said it would most likely be on the commanding officer of the flight and as the doors opened I think I saw him.

It was that hedgehog from the meeting in New York. Tinder, I think his name was. Don Marxist's head caporegime.

He had a few soldiers with him, but that wouldn't stop me from getting that folder.

Tinder was heading off the plane looking for someone and I think I had an idea of how to get that folder off him.

As he took a look around, I knew I couldn't approach him cause he would spot me instantly.

As I began to work my plan, I noticed Tinder holding a metal briefcase.

As I eyed it, I knew that was where Black's profile would be. Now I had a great idea.

Slowly Tinder went into the airport with his men and I followed till they reached the metal detectors.

Slowly I went somewhere a little bit away from them and got on my intercom.

"We have a bomber making his way to gate 18! I need everyone down here now!" I ordered through the system as I looked at the checkpoint where Tinder and his boys were at.

Immediately all the cops began to panic and run for the bullshit gate I made up; as Tinder and all his men were forced to get on the ground.

As the briefcase made it's way through the line with all the guards unable to protect it, I walked in from behind, taking a similar looking one off a rack that was by a transport gate.

Tinder and his men stared at the ground as I got in front of them and switched cases.

Immediately when I had the case in my fingers, I ran for the exit.

Tinder and his men remained down on the ground as I heard from my intercom.

"Threat was false! Everyone stand down and get back to your checkpoints! Whoever thought that was funny is a fucking asshole and will be found and arrested!"

I heard my intercom breaking up from me reaching the parking lot and attaching the metal case to the handlebars of Frost's bike; I quickly pulled out and back onto the highway.

In time I would be back at Don Yin's compound and Tinder would look like a moron.

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

"Hey baby!" I shouted as I entered my daughters room to find her on her bed playing with her dolls.

"Hey daddy."

"You ok?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

Slowly she shook her head.

"What is it?" I wondered as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I miss mommy."

Lowering my head I replied.

"She'll be home soon. She just went out on another one of her business trips. You now your mother. She loves her job."

"Does she love me?" Questioned Gabby as I nodded.

"Of course she does baby. She's just going through a really busy point in her life. I promise when she gets back she'll spend all her free time with you. Will that make you happy?" I asked calmly as she nodded gently hugging my side.

"Is there anything else bothering you?" I asked as she looked up into my eyes.

"Did Santa leave you any presents last night?"

In confusion I gave her a smile and replied.

"Santa doesn't come till December baby."

Shaking her head Gabby replied.

"He was here last night in my room! He told me to be good and I would get presents this Christmas."

Two things ran in my head. One, Santa is fucking early. Two, whoever killed my men was near my daughter and if that is the case I will fucking skin him alive.

"What did he look like?" I asked my daughter as she stared into my eyes.

"He was a hedgehog. Black I think. And he had red on him, like Santa would!"

I had an idea now of who it was, but I have no proof.

"Sir!?"

Looking towards the door, I saw Johnny there.

"Oh sorry sir, I didn't mean too...!"

"It's ok. What's wrong?" I asked as he relaxed.

"We got something." He stated as I nodded and stood up.

"I'll be back soon baby, ok?" I stated as she smiled and kissed my cheek.

With a small chuckle, I left the room and followed Johnny towards the camera room where I had three other men looking at the screen.

My eyes widened as I saw the figure of the intruder in my daughter's room. It was too dark to see him, but I swear I will find him and I will make him pay for touching my baby girl.

**I'm sorry for the crap chapter. I had to go out this morning to get a new phone. But I got som ething up at least. Thank you all for reading still. I don't deserve your support.**


	203. Chapter 203

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 203 – Don't Tell Black**

**Shadow's POV**

A welcome was made by Don Yin as I approached her with the briefcase at her office.

"Here you are Don Yin." I said as I handed it to her.

Slowly she let off a huge smile and placed it on her desk.

"How did you get it off Marxist?" She wondered as I looked into her eyes.

"Wasn't that hard. I just distracted them and made my move. Tinder has no idea I just robbed him." I stated as she laughed.

"Ha! Tinder!? Hannibal is going to be furious, but at least he can't silence Black anymore. Now that I have the files, I can destroy them." Replied Don Yin as I questioned.

"Why destroy them?"

Giving me a smile she replied.

"Just in case of this ever happening again. Plus Black could use a fresh starting record."

Nodding my head while letting out a thin breath, I urged.

"Let's get it open and see."

Don Yin nodded and quickly undid the latches to find the large profile waiting inside.

Slowly Don Yin flipped through some of the pages to make sure.

"This is his all right." She stated as I smiled.

"Good."

Don Yin seemed relaxed and in a few seconds of her calm attitude she asked.

"What do you want for your services Shadow?"

In reaction I replied.

"I told you before. I want nothing for this."

Giving me a bullshit look Don Yin replied.

"There has to be something you want."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I told you. Nothing. Consider it a favor. I just wanted to help."

Don Yin smiled and got close to me.

"I'm not the type to let a guy go empty handed. So make me a promise right now please."

"What?" I wondered as she looked into my eyes.

"Don't tell Black about this."

"About what?" I questioned as she slowly wrapped her arms around my head.

Gently she kissed me and to my efforts; I felt like I should kiss back in this case. Her being a Don and all.

As our tongues collided and bodies began to heat up, I was gently rested down in her office chair.

I watched as her lips left me for the moment and stared at her body as she took off her shirt.

My eyes got calm at her breasts and I gently said.

"I shouldn't be doing this Don Yin."

Slowly she unzipped my pants and replied.

"It's Zarra. For the last fucking time Shadow. It's Zarra."

Nodding my head and gently shutting my eyes, I only felt her mouth as she began to "repay me."

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

After reviewing the footage some more, I got clear ideas in my mind of who to kill, but there was only one person that stood out.

"Shadow."

I didn't want to believe it, but The Pharynx Family is here and their helping the Yins. I need to stop this now, before it's too late.

I left Zarra a message on her phone asking to talk over at her place, but nothing has come back. I'm doing my best to refrain from assaulting her home and thus far it seems to be working.

"You ok sir?" Asked a familiar voice from the door leading into my office.

Looking up I saw it was Sonic.

"No Sonic, I'm not."

"Anything I can do?" He wondered as I thought.

"Can you make sure Gabby is ok? I just can't stop worrying about her now." I replied as he nodded.

"No problem sir. Are you sure there is nothing else you need?" He questioned as I shook my head.

I watched as Sonic nodded and left and as I took a moment to myself, I wondered if there really wasn't anything else that needed to get done today. The only thing that mattered to me was proving Shadow did this.

**Shadow's POV**

Zarra took all I gave her when it came and I breathed heavily as she detached herself from my dick.

She had a smile on her that made me feel good, but I was still confused on if that was alright.

"How did that feel?" She asked as I slowly replied.

"Really good."

Giving me a smile, Zarra replied.

"Black says the same thing after I'm done with him. Just remember what I said."

Nodding I replied.

"I won't say a word."

Giving me a hand up, Zarra added.

"You were better then I thought you would be for your age. I mean just in length! Sorry Shadow, but my pussy belongs to Black. No one else can touch it." Stated Zarra as I replied.

"I have a girlfriend. I'm sure she wouldn't like it if I fucked you."

Zarra giggled and replied.

"Tell Amy I said hi if you can."

"I will." I stated as I buttoned my jeans up.

"Do you have to go now?" She wondered as I nodded.

Giving me a hug goodbye Zarra said.

"It means a lot to both me and Black that you came down to help. Without you, Damien would be dead and Black would soon be with him. I owe you." She stated as I laughed.

"Haha. I think you already repaid the favor Don Yin."

Slapping me on the shoudler as I left her office, Don Yin yelled.

"IT'S ZARRA!"


	204. Chapter 204

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 204 – Bring Me Unto Hell!**

**Shadow's POV. Two Days Later.**

Amy slept the whole flight to New York away and as soon as we got home, I placed her in bed and went out to find Becket.

As I approached the compound, I was stopped by Wreak who stood guard at the gate.

"What are you doing here Shadow?" He asked as I questioned.

"I work here. I wanted to see Becket."

"Cause we're friends Shadow, let me tell you now. Becket does NOT want to see you."

"Why?" I questioned again as he scratched his head.

"He thinks your with another family."

"I went to L.A for a few days to get a house for my girlfriend Wreak! Does that instantly declare me a traitor!?" I asked in anger as I saw the front door opened.

"I'm not saying that. Becket is not stable since Issac left us. He's very loose and he doesn't take any chances. I can't do anything about it Shadow." Stated Wreak as a few soldiers approached including Chains.

"You make it sound like Becket is crazy." I stated as Chains replied.

"More or less. He's been locked up in his office for days."

"The family hasn't even collected funds from our businesses since he went AWOL." Stated a soldier as Wreak nodded.

"So?" I questioned as they all looked at me.

Slowly shaking my head I replied.

"Fuck you all! I'm not doing that to him! No matter how crazy he is!"

"Shadow he wants you dead!" Stated Wreak as I turned my body the other way.

Taking my shoulder Wreak added.

"The family is going no where and it's dying. The police are moving in on us and Becket is just taking it. In a few days we'll all be killed or in jail thanks to him and I know you can change things right around."

"No! You can Wreak! I can't just kill him! I have a family I'm trying start!"

"I understand Shadow, we all do, but Becket is going to kill us all. Please do this one last thing for us. We can just let you through now and you can get it over with." Stated Wreak as I thought.

"I'm not doing this now. I need time to think." I stated as all the men gave me approving looks.

Slowly backing off the group I looked at Wreak and said.

"I'll call you."

He nodded slowly as I drove back home to find Amy still asleep.

I got in bed next to her with many things on my mind now and on top of it all I think I'm getting sick.

"Will this ever end?"

**Don Zeno Linux's POV**

"Yes Marxist I understand the risk. No! I just need them fucking gone! You do this for me and I promise my support for the rest of our days. The Pharynx family needs to be hit now! Yes I know what the Yins will do, but...! "This conversation was biting me, but it needed to happen.

"Understand this Linux! I want them gone just as bad as you, but I have my own problems now that I was robbed!" Stated Hannibal as I replied.

"I can bet you it was Shadow! He robbed me of Damien and I bet he robbed you of Black's profile! Help me help you and take him and his family down now! If we do this and they all die, we will control everything. I need you and your men Hannibal. Go to New York and do your worst to them." I begged as he thought silently.

"Are you sure Shadow and his family were behind this?"

"I have the footage coming your way now. Check your email." I urged him as I heard some clicking.

After a few minutes I heard him let out a thin breath.

"So?" I wondered as he gently replied.

"I have no other lead. Consider me in."

"When can your men get to New York?"

"Tomorrow. I'll send what I can. Consider Pharynx already dead." Urged Hannibal as I replied.

"I'll look for it on the news."

"I have to get things prepared now Linux. Leave me alone." Ordered Hannibal as he hung up.

With a smile I now thought about what to do about Yin. Cause after the bloodshed tomorrow she'll want revenge; and I think I know what to do about that if she makes a move.

Turning on my TV, I flipped to channel five and got it ready for tomorrow. I would be smiling the whole night in liquor and blood.

**The end is getting near.**


	205. Chapter 205

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 205 – The End Of The Pharynx Family**

**Shadow's POV**

Amy was getting sick. I promised I would go get her medicine on my way home from work today, but the only thing about that is I don't know if I have a job anymore.

Collecting my gun and hiding it under my jacket, I slowly got to my car and shut the door.

I was worried I would run into trouble at the compound, but I think Wreak will have my back. I just hope our friendship means something.

**Wreak's POV**

I patrolled in the main courtyard with a few soldiers as I heard tires screech across the road outside the gate.

In a matter of seconds I began to look at the gate with a few of our confused men to see our guards drop to the sounds of automatic weapons.

All of us panicked as the gate was rammed by a large truck.

It didn't take more then a few seconds for us to draw our weapons, but as soon as we saw what was happening it was already too late.

Seeing man after man die in front of me in a matter of seconds forced me to take what I had left in command into the compound to try and find Don Pharynx. If he dies, then so do us all.

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

I stood outside the Pharynx Compound watching as my men pushed them back into the main complex.

Tinder led the assault as Wretcher ran clean up.

As I watched, I slowly started to go in.

The Pharynx compound I knew was not even worth the trouble, but we're only here for two reasons.

To eliminate the Don Pharynx.

And to find Shadow. So long as he dies here and now, my job will be done.

Slowly stepping into the courtyard where my men prepared to enter, I got their attention and took another hit of my cigarette.

Tinder remained quiet as I looked at him.

"We're here for two people! Don Becket Pharynx who is inside somewhere and Shadow! Don Pharynx is being defended! I want him shot on sight when you find him!"

"What about Shadow sir!?" Wondered Tinder as I relaxed my shoulders.

"I want Shadow found and brought to me! Alive! Do what is necessary to take him that way! But remember, he is a killer! He will not go down easy! Tinder!?"

Tinder looked at me and slowly I ordered.

"Take the compound!"

"Yes sir! Let's go boys!"

I watched as Tinder bashed down the door and immediately bullets pressed them as I backed up next to Wretcher who watched along side me.

"Sir." He said softly as I smoked.

"Today we take what is ours Wretcher."

"What about Linux and Yin?" He wondered as I stared into his eyes softly.

"After this we will see. Linux will fall and so will Yin, but at least I can go to sleep tonight knowing Pharynx and this assassin of his is dead."

Wretcher nodded as I continued to smoke and slowly I said.

"Bring me unto hell."

Wrtecher just looked at me as I prayed for the souls that were being lost here on this sad day.

**Don Becket Pharynx's POV**

I remained in my office. Hiding behind my desk in fear as I heard the many sounds of my men screaming from death.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! OPEN THE DOOR BECKET!" I gently lifted my head up to hear Wreak outside the door. He was banging his way in, but to no avail.

"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" He screamed as I tried to raise to my feet.

The second I got sight of the door I was too late.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

Bullet holes broke through the wood leaving utter silence and fear in my head as I heard the drop of his body.

"This was it. This is how I die."

As I went to hide again, I was startled as the door was kicked in.

Immediately I fell back into the wall and stared forward as a large hedgehog walked his way in with two other men; both armed with M4s.

I slowly got on my feet as the large hedgehog shouted.

"Don Becket Pharynx! May your soul rest in hell with the many others who have led before you and have made the same mistake of going against their word and against the Families!"

"Issac was right. War wasn't the way. It never was. He was right all along. Why didn't I listen?"

"Open fire!"

"I'm sorry Issac. I'm sorr...!"

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I had my eyes shut as the final sounds of Don Becket Pharynx were made and I listened closely as Tinder shouted.

"Clear! Don Pharynx terminated!"

Slowly I nodded my head and began to walk inside.

"Did anyone find Shadow!?" I asked in a loud tone as no one responded.

Slowly Tinder came walking down the stairs with his two men and said.

"He's no where to be found sir. He may not be here."

Nodding very slowly I replied.

"He'll be here, but we'll be gone by then. Everyone pack up! We're leaving New York!"

Everyone began to leave the destroyed compound and quickly as I went to walk with them Wretcher asked.

"Why don't we just wait for him?"

Stopping in my tracks to look at him, I replied.

"Cause I have seen his kind before. Once he knows who did this he'll come to us. Then and only then will we settle things."

Wretcher gave me a solid look and continued to follow as I got back in the car.

Tinder and his men were last to leave and as soon as everyone was in, we drove our way back to where we came from. Boston.

Boston. My home and the home of many. And soon to be the home of a dead assassin by the name of Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog.


	206. Chapter 206

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 206 – You Killed My Family**

**Shadow's POV**

My eyes widened as I pulled up to the compound gate.

"Oh my god." I mumbled to myself as I slowly got out with my M9 out to my side.

Two bodies rested along the sidewalk. Each with a number of bullet holes placed along their chests.

Slowly I got down to look at them.

Both hedgehogs didn't even get the chance to draw their guns before they were killed.

My eyes gave sympathy towards their closed eyes and cold faces as I slowly looked to my left.

Very slowly I got up to find the compound decimated. Bodies covered the ground in waves of hot blood and bullets laid waste to the area in such force I couldn't tell this was my home anymore. The place where I got my start.

I slowly walked in to glance around at the brothers who had fallen and many to my count have been nothing but loyal soldiers.

As I neared the main door, I found myself not wanting to go in, but I had no other choice.

As I touched the frame I shouted.

"Becket!"

Not even the dead could here me.

Slowly entering the building, I found the walls ripped to shreds and the bodies of my caporegimes resting along the floor and stairs.

As I neared the stairs, I found Chains in a lone corner with three bullets placed in his stomach. His hands, attempted to hold his belly closed, but in the end I found him dead.

Tears began to leave my eyes as my gun began to shake.

As I continued to walk up the stairs towards Becket's office, I found blood splattered along his door. Gently I felt it's cold surface, to slowly have it open in front of me.

I watched as it went to the side and widened my eyes at the wall behind the large desk inside.

Blood completely covered the wall in a heap of bullets. It was like an execution.

Very slowly and in tears; did I attempt to move forward.

As my eyes found the source I whispered.

"Becket?!"

Becket was laying against the wall. Blood filled his lap and dripped out from his mouth as his eyes were shut and cold.

My right hand that held my gun force my mouth closed as I got next to him on my knees.

Tears slid out from my eyes as I went to feel his neck.

As my finger touched his cold skin, I shut my eyes as no signs of life were given. Not one pulse.

"Shadow?"

Immediately I grew scared and got up; aiming my gun at the door.

Quickly I lowered it to find Wreak there; holding a part of his lower left side closed.

"Wreak!?"

Wreak was stumbling on his feet and bashing into the wall and door as he tried to look at me.

Quickly I took hold of his shoulders to help him stand straight.

"What are you doing here? They want you dead." He stated as I quickly asked.

"Who?!"

"Marxist. Hannibal wants you dead."

"Did he do this?!" I asked in pure anger as he stared into my eyes.

Giving me a nod he slowly replied.

"They just left. You might still be able to catch them before they leave the city."

Looking back at Becket who was no longer with me, I turned back at Wreak and replied.

"No. I can't."

Wreak held his ground and replied.

"So your just going to let them get away with this!?"

Getting madder I yelled.

"Don Marxist will not get away! I promise you that! I will kill him for all he has done here today! He didn't just kill friends and my boss, he killed my family! Becket was like a father to me! Your like a brother!"

Giving me a nod Wreak replied.

"Your about to lose a brother."

In a second after the words left his mouth, Wreak began to fall to floor.

"Wreak!?"

He gave me eyes of death and pain as I tried to get him to open his eyes.

"Please don't die Wreak!" I begged as he slowly began to relax his body.

"Shadow?" He whispered as I began to cry as hard as I could.

"What is it?!" I replied as he took hold of my hand.

Staring into my eyes he replied.

"You make Hannibal pay for this."

"I promise!" I replied in tears as he gently began to let go.

"No matter what Shadow. Please, keep this family alive."

I watched as Wreak went still and as he died I screamed.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Slamming my fist into the wall behind him I yelled.

"FUCK!"

"Shadow!?"

Hearing another voice got me to stand as Johan came up the stairs in a panic.

"Is Becket dead!?" He asked as I began to hear sirens.

Slowly I nodded as he approached; taking me by the arm.

"We need to get out of here! The cops are almost here!"

As I was being pulled out, I ran back inside the office to take what Becket had around his neck.

The other necklace that went to mine.

Placing it in my pocket, I ran out with Johan to his car to find Ferret and a few men with him. All from my family.

Johan tried to get me to go with him, but I refused and shouted.

"I need to go check in with my girlfriend first!"

Nodding Johan replied.

"Meet me at Ortiz's Compound later! "

Nodding I replied.

"I will! Get out of here now!"

Johan nodded and drove off with what was left of my family and friends. And to my best efforts I tried to drive home and even to my better intentions as a boyfriend, I forgot Amy's medicine.


	207. Chapter 207

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 207 – Save Yourself**

**Shadow's POV**

Getting home was the least of my worries. The problem was how do I face Amy with all this inside. I can't let her find out what I do.

Slowly I managed to get out of the car to face my house. As I approached I felt cold, but the need to go in conquered me and very cautiously I opened the door to find Amy with her head on the kitchen table.

"Amy?" I mumbled as she looked up.

"Oh thank god your back Shadow. Tell me you have something for me." She begged as I approached shaking my head.

"I forgot. I'm sorry."

"Shadow!" She shouted as I stood next to her.

"I'm sorry!"

Giving me an angry look Amy then asked.

"Why are you home anyway? It's too early for you to be done work."

Slowly sitting down next to her I replied.

"I...I...ahhhhh."

Amy gave me confused looks as I tried to come up with an answer.

"Work was...hard. I was...fired." I stated as her eyes widened.

"What!? Why!?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied.

"I don't know. They said I wasn't working out."

"That's fucking stupid!" Screamed Amy as I nodded.

"I'm going out in a bit to try and find another job."

"Where?!" Wondered Amy as I looked into her eyes.

"Some place up town. I don't completely know yet. This does suck. I need the money." I stated as I lowered my head into my arms.

Amy gently felt my ear and asked.

"Are you ok?"

Giving her a shake of my head I replied.

"Not really. I planned on getting us out of New York by the end of this month."

"We can still do that. I'm sure Frost will let us stay with him till we can find a place of our own." Stated Amy as I watched her feel her belly.

"You ok?" I asked in confusion as she got up and ran for the bathroom.

I followed her and watched as she began to puke in the toilet.

Slowly I got down next to her and tried to rub her back.

Amy remained calm after letting it out and as she looked back at me she said.

"Why don't you just go out now and try to find a place hiring? I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" I wondered as she rested her head on the edge of the toilet seat.

"Yeah. Just go. Please come back with medicine though." She begged as I asked.

"What kind?"

"Just something to ease my stomach." Replied Amy as I stood up.

"Alright. I love you." I stated as she smiled.

"Love you too."

In time I left the house once again and it came sooner then expected. I thought I would have to sneak out.

As I entered my car, I got out my phone and dialed Johan up.

As I heard him answer I said.

"I'm on my way to the compound. Have the gate opened for me."

Quickly I hung up and rested my head on the steering wheel and started the engine.

As I tried to figure out what to do, I felt my heart slipping away.

Slowly I managed to drive and in time I approached the compound to find the gate opened for me.

As I drove in, I saw no one.

Parking my car near the entrance, I got out to find Johan running out to greet me.

"You came early!" He stated as I shook his hand.

"I tried. How are you?"

"For our current standings I'm fine, but the Pharynx Family is finished."

Nodding I replied.

"I know, but you have a plan don't you? That's why you called me here right?" I asked as he nodded.

"I have a plan alright and it involves you."

"What?" I wondered as he walked me to the door.

"A lot of men weren't in or near the Pharynx Compound when it was attacked. When I found out it happened I called them all and...!"

As we walked in I widened my eyes to find nearly two hundred men crowding the compound.

"...they all came here."

Everyone went silent as Johan looked at me.

"Pharynx is gone. The compound. The people. The meaning. Don Hannibal thinks he got away with it and now to his knowledge there are only three families left, but he doesn't know we are a family and until were are all dead, our family won't die. We need you."

Giving Johan a shocked look I replied.

"I can't."

"You can! Shadow we need a leader! With Becket and Wreak dead we have no leader! The Family needs you!"

"Pharynx is dead! There is no family anymore! "I stated in anger as he nodded.

"The Pharynx name is dead yes, but we are all still alive! We need a new Family! Your Family!"

Giving a slow look around the large lobby, I let out a loud breath and tried to think.

"Please Shadow." Begged Johan as I stared into his eyes.

As everyone stared at me and looked at me for direction, I took a deep breath and replied.


	208. Chapter 208

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 208 – Pharynx Will Live On**

**Shadow's POV**

"Shadow stop!" Begged Johan as I went back to my car.

Letting my legs hold me back I asked.

"What?"

Stopping in front of me Johan replied.

"At least give it some thought! All of those men in there need you!"

"They need you. Not me. I have a girlfriend Johan. I have a life that I want to have now."

"You can't just turn on your past Shadow." Stated Johan calmly as I looked to the side.

"My past got me here. The only people who knew my past are dead. Issac was assassinated and Becket was gunned down like a dog. My family died when Wreak bled out."

"But your still loyal Shadow. That tattoo on your arm proves it."

"What good is it now that Pharynx is dead? You know what killed them Johan?" I asked as he went silent.

"They killed each other. One with a need for war and the other too scared to stop it. I played my role and I'm proud I did my best. I gave them my all and now that their dead I have only one goal left to accomplish."

"What's that?" Wondered Johan as I shut my eyes.

"To kill Don Hannibal Marxist."

"We can help you with that!" Stated Johan as I shook my head.

"I don't want that Johan. I want to do this my way."

"You'll die!" Stated Johan as I nodded.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll die. Maybe I'll live. Maybe I'll have a family one day. Maybe I'll be able to tuck my kids in at night and tell them how much I love them. Maybe Johan. Maybe."

Johan stared into my eyes and asked.

"Is that it then?"

"Is what it?" I questioned as he got close to me.

"Your just going to go to Boston and fight a war to kill one man? Your going to do that alone?"

Shaking my head I replied.

"I never said that. I have a plan. I know how to kill him. I know what to do."

"Can we please help you? All those men back there are still loyal to you. They will follow. We can end Hannibal together. Please Shadow." Begged Johan as I looked into his eyes.

"You want to help?" I asked as he nodded.

Nodding back I replied.

"Help me by getting this family back on it's feet."

"What are you saying?" Asked Johan in confusion as I thought deeply.

"I'll be your Don, but only after Hannibal has been killed. Him and his whole family. Until then I want you to be my Underboss. I want you to fill in as Don for now until I deal with Hannibal. Once he is dead I want the family to move to L.A. Then and only then, can you rely on me as Don."

"What about New York?" Questioned Johan as I let out a deep breath.

"By the time Hannibal has been dealt with; his men will be running to the nearest Family to work for. That family will be us. You take over here in New York as a side branch to our new family, while I run things in L.A. We'll need a second compound, but that won't be hard. I'll call in a few favors people owe me."

Giving me a slow approving nod, Johan then asked.

"What's the family name?"

Going back to my roots I replied.

"Robotnik."

"Is that your last name?" Wondered Johan as I nodded.

"Shadow Robotnik." I stated as he smiled.

"I'm trusting you to get things started here while I deal with Hannibal. Can you do that Johan?" I asked calmly as he nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes sir. Don Robotnik sir."

Patting his shoulder I replied.

"Then get going. I'm heading to Boston. I'll call you when it's done."

Watching as I got in my car, Johan shouted.

"Be careful Shadow!"

Waving him off as I left the compound, I knew the heavy load I just placed upon myself. I just started a family. A family made of only two hundred men. The Robotnik Family. I will soon have no choice left, but to tell Amy. Then the real problem will come.

As I drove back to the house with Amy's medicine this time, I got out my cell and made a quick call to a certain lady friend of mine.

"Don Yin?" I started as she answered.

"Shadow! I just found out what happened!? Are you ok!?"

"Becket was killed. Pharynx is no more. I wasn't there when it happened, but Don Hannibal is behind the attack. I'm heading to Boston soon to deal with him."

"Are you fucking insane!? He'll kill you before you reach his gate!" Stated Don Yin as I smiled and replied.

"Not if I have help. That's what I called you for."

"My family can't take on Hannibal's Shadow! I'm sorry!"

"I wasn't asking for your men. I was asking for your man. How much is Black's bail?"

Don Yin went silent as I smiled widely with my M9 gripping in my right hand.


	209. Chapter 209

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 209 – Don't Ask Why**

**Black's POV**

"Hey! Tough guy!"

Opening my eyes to the sound of the same guard who has been watching over me I asked.

"What?"

Gently my eyes opened wide as he opened the cell.

"You've been bailed out! Time to go!" He stated as I quickly sat up.

"What!? Who bailed me!?" I asked in confusion and shock as he started to approach.

"Some guy. I don't know. Says he's a friend of yours."

Slowly starting to get on my feet I replied.

"I don't have any friends."

Giving me a chuckle the guard replied.

"Bullshit. You two must be lovers for him to have paid the bailed in full."

In confusion I began to speed my way out of the cell with the guard hot on my feet.

As I reached the checkpoint to the main building the guards undid my cuffs and opened the door leading out into a long stone hall.

Quickly the guards rushed me down and to the last checkpoint where I was given my clothes. I was so happy to be out of that orange jumpsuit.

As soon as I was dressed and given back my belongings like my phone, I was taken to the lobby where I was let in through the last gate.

As my body passed the gate I found out who it was that bailed me out.

He gave me a large smile and approached as I was left in confusion of what was going on.

"Black."

I stared at him in shock thinking it would have been Zarra, but as he hugged me, I hugged back and said.

"Shadow?"

As his body got away from mine, he smiled and replied.

"Your looking good."

"So are you, but...!"

Cutting me off Shadow said.

"Let's get out of here."

In confusion, I followed him out after signing my release papers and got in his car as he shut his door.

The second I got in I asked.

"Why are you here?!"

Giving me a small smile Shadow replied.

"I need your help. That's why."

"650,000 dollars of help?!" I questioned as he nodded.

"It's important."

"Yeah it must be. So what is it?" I wondered as he reached in the back of his car.

Not really caring what it was he was getting I heard him ask.

"You good with a rifle?"

My eyes widened as he pulled up a large military grade sniper rifle.

Taking it in my hands I asked.

"What the fuck is this for?"

"I need your help. Don Marxist came to New York yesterday and obliterated the Pharynx family."

With my eyes still wide, I stared into his as he continued.

"Becket was killed and my best friend Wreak died in my arms. His last words were to make sure Hannibal paid for this. I'm not letting him get away Black. Tonight. Me and you, assault his compound and kill him."

"That's suicide." I stated as he nodded.

"Maybe Black, but I will feel more of a chance if your there. Please help me." Begged Shadow as I stared at the rifle.

"I don't know Shadow." I replied in loss as he took hold of my shoulder.

"You owe me. I saved Damien and I got your file. And above all that, I paid for your early release. The least you can do is cover me till I reach the gate." Stated Shadow as I stared into his eyes.

"Is that your plan?" I questioned as he nodded.

"That's all I got at the moment. What? You have a better idea?"

Nodding I replied.

"Yes I do."

"What?" Asked Shadow as I ordered.

"Drive me to an apartment on Fermion Avenue."

"Why?" Questioned Shadow as I got comfortable with the rifle.

"We'll need better gear if we are to do this kind of thing, right?" I asked as he nodded and started the car.

Remaining still as Shadow drove, I gave him directions all the way till we were inside and at the door to all the gear we would need to pull this off.

**Shadow's POV**

Black led me inside to a small backroom where he had kept a few bags of gear and weapons.

"Where did you get all this?" I asked calmly as he went through it all.

"It's Hannibal's. He has some places here in L.A solely set up just in case something happened with Linux or Yin."

"Seem more like he was going to attack them with this kind of gear." I stated as he smiled handing me a vest.

"Bullet proof?" I wondered as he nodded.

"Bullet and fire proof. You should be able to walk right through any fire if it somehow enters the field of play." He stated as I nodded getting it next to me.

"Here." Urged Black as he handed me an ear piece.

Taking it I asked.

"What channel?"

"Three." Replied Black as I set it.

Continuing to watch as Black went through the gear, he gently and very slowly handed me a block looking thing.

"What's this?" I asked as he went back in the bags.

"Composition C4. Should blow up what we're aiming for. I have a few more so just put it on the floor for now." He ordered as he continued to look for the remaining blocks.

After a few slow minutes, Black got the remaining blocks and then handed me a rifle.

Quickly I gave it back to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked as I smiled.

"I have one in the car."

"How?" Questioned Black as I smiled.

"Becket gave it to me a long time ago."

Nodding his head, Black went back in the bag and got some things for himself.

As soon as he was done, he got up off the floor and handed me another suppressor.

"That should fit your rifle." He stated as I placed it by the rest of the gear.

As soon as we were done, Black led me back out and asked.

"Where's my sister by the way?"

"She's staying at a friends house right now. I told her I was out here looking for a job."

"You lied to her?" Questioned Black as I nodded.

"Good." Stated Black as I replied.

"I'm moving down here by the way. I already have a place in mind."

"Can you afford it?" Questioned Black as I shook my head.

"Not after bailing you out. I may be able to rent a place, but Amy will have to wait till I can scrounge up some more money."

"Zarra can help you out with that."

"Theirs more to it then that." I stated as we got in the car.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Black in confusion as I took a breath.

"Johan and I are starting up a new family back in New York. He's going to manage a branch out over there while I find a place here in L.A to settle."

Giving me a chuckle Black replied.

"Your fucking stupid. Linux and Yin won't let you muscle into their business. No matter how much they like you."

"I have a plan for that. Don't worry." I stated as he shook his head.

"What's the family name?" He wondered as I started to drive.

"Robotnik."

Black began to laugh and very quickly I added.

"So far this is working! As soon as Hannibal and his family are gone I'm going forward and making a life with it!"

"Amy will find out." Stated Black as I nodded.

"I know! Cause I'm going to tell her as soon as we're done with Hannibal!"

Staring into my eyes Black replied.

"She'll leave you if she finds out."

"I love her. I'll take the risk." I stated as I drove us to the airport.

"We're just going? Your not even going to say goodbye to Amy? This could be the last time you see her alive." Stated Black as I nodded.

"I know, but your my cover. I'll tell her I was picking you up in Boston as a special surprise for the new place we're going to have soon."

Black just smiled as I drove.

"Shadow?" He said calmly as I looked over to him.

"What Black?"

"Your still fucking stupid."


	210. Chapter 210

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 210 – Plan A**

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

Getting up from my seat in a slow manner with Wretcher beside me I asked.

"Are you sure?"

"Their not suppose to be here. Unless you called them to check the power lines?" Stated Wretcher as I shook my head.

"I didn't. Maybe it's a routine check up."

"Or cops." Stated Wretcher as I nodded.

"Get a team out there and check it out." I ordered as he nodded and left my office.

**Black's POV**

"Blue wire!" I shouted as Shadow was up on the power box.

"I need clippers!" He shouted back as I went in the stolen truck we took from a local power company.

"Catch!" I yelled up as he leaned back to catch the clippers.

As Shadow continued to cut power to the cameras, I saw two Marxist soldiers coming from the gate.

They held rifles as they approached and as they got within touching distance I asked.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?"

Letting their guns down the one replied.

"I was told to find out what is going on down here."

Giving them a look up to where Shadow was I replied.

"I was called out here saying there was a power issue."

"What's he doing?" Asked the other soldier as I smiled slightly.

"Just looking around the box to try and see if there is a problem. He should be done in a sec."

The soldiers stared at me as I asked.

"How's it going up there!?"

Shadow looked back and replied.

"I almost got it!"

As I was about to reply, a large spark exploded up by Shadow as he cut the power to the cameras.

"What was that!?" Questioned a soldier as I asked.

"You ok up there!?"

"I think I hit a cable!" Stated Shadow as the soldier's intercoms went off.

"We just lost camera power! Tell those motherfuckers to fix it now!"

Giving them a smile I said.

"It was just an accident. We'll fix it."

The soldiers nodded and replied.

"After that you two get the fuck out of here!"

Nodding, I watched as they began to look at Shadow.

I continued to stare at the men as Shadow finished up.

Quickly he shut the box to the power grid and very quickly the men asked.

"Is it fixed?!"

Nodding I replied.

"Oh yeah it's fixed."

The men gave me weird looks as I quickly drew my two handguns.

"Toof! Toof!"

I shot both of the men in the face as Shadow came down and as he got to ground level I ordered.

"Get them in the truck."

Helping me place both the bodies in the back I said.

"Get dressed. Your going in."

Shadow nodded and quickly took one of the uniforms and began to get dressed as I got the C4 ready.

As soon as he was done, I placed one charge on the underbelly of the truck.

"A team will be down here soon. When they get close, I'll blow the truck and the alarm will be up. When that happens you need to use this uniform to get to four other places with the C4."

"Where?" Asked Shadow as I handed him the C4 charges.

"We need to cut off all escape routes in case Hannibal decides to make a run for it. The first place is his garage. Inside will be his car. Plant a charge there and head to a bridge near the back of the compound. Two men will be guarding it, so come up with some shit to get by them."

Shadow nodded as I continued.

"The third is his helipad. His private chopper will be there. Plant the third charge there. Once your done, call me over the headset and I'll blow them all. Once the explosions go off Hannibal's personal security force will come out to play. They're all ex-Special forces soldiers from GUN. Try not to cause a fight till the forth charge is placed."

"Where does it go?" Wondered Shadow as I heard the team coming.

"In the boiler room. Plant it on the boiler and get out. Once it's set, tell me and I'll get moving in. Once you get the charge set though; you find Hannibal and hold him for me."

"What if you get to him first?" Questioned Shadow as I thought.

"Then you come to me!" The team was about to reach the gate and very quickly I handed Shadow his rifle and ordered.

"Get going! I'll make my in through the woods!"

"Black!" Shouted Shadow as he was nearly away.

"Don't die!" He ordered as I smiled.

"I don't die!" I stated as I ran for the compound wall.

I quickly climb to the top to find the team coming through the gate. Shadow was hiding near it as they all ran by him and to the truck. As I dropped down to the other side of the wall, I listened for the opening of the back door to the truck.

As soon as I heard it, I hit the detonator in my hand.

"Click! BOOM!"

As I heard the sound of the detonator, I ran into the forest. I had a long run till I would reach the compound.

**Shadow's POV**

"BOOM!"

The truck exploded in every direction and I watched as the team of soldiers were vanished into ash.

Just as Black predicted the alarm went off and it sounded like a war siren as I slipped into the compound dressed as a Marxist soldier.

**Amy's POV**

"Knock! Knock!"

"Frost! Someones at the door!" Shouted Echo as Frost came out of the kitchen to answer it.

"You both are so lazy! Why can't you answer it!?" He questioned with a smile as I stared at him with a large grin filled with laughter.

Frost got to the door and as he opened it I heard.

"SONIC!?"

"Hey Frost!"

Immediately I looked back at the door to find my crazy ex there with a gun.

"Long time no see! You don't know how long I've been waiting to do this!"

Frost backed up slowly as Sonic gripped the trigger.

"No! No! Wait a second! I can explain! Just...! BANG!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	211. Chapter 211

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 211 – Sonic's Revenge**

**Amy's POV**

Jumping off the couch with Echo, I stared in shock as Frost rested on the floor with the left side of his forehead cracked open by a bullet.

In a very slow speed, Sonic came inside letting his body passover Frost's.

In reaction to him, I began to back up as he aimed his gun at me.

"Come here Amy."

Shaking my head in denial, I backed up towards the stairs with Echo crying in front of me.

I watched as Sonic smiled widely and remained scared to death as he approached.

"Echo!" I shouted to wake her up as Sonic neared her.

Echo panicked as Sonic was in range and I watched as he smashed his hand onto the side of her face.

Echo's head smashed the ground and in reaction I began to go up the stairs.

"Come back here Amy!" Ordered Sonic as I looked around for a plan.

My body gave off chills of unforeseen fear as I heard Sonic walking up the stairs.

Immediately I ran for the guest room down the hall and shut and locked the door behind me.

"You can't get away from me this time Amy!" Stated Sonic as I heard him in the hall.

Running for the window near the right side of the room, I grabbed the underbelly of the glass and pulled up as fast as I could.

Feeling the warm nighttime air hit my quills, I looked back to see Sonic kick down the door.

Quickly I began to lift my legs over the window sill and as I touched the edge of the roof; I looked to my left to find Sonic there with a smile.

"Come here!" He ordered as he took hold of my neck.

Shaking my body to try and lose his grip, I began to panic as he was trying to get me back in the room.

In reaction I turned towards the window and got both my hands on the window itself.

Sonic looked up as I attempted to slam it down on him.

With force, he pushed me off as I sent the window down.

As I fell, I saw I crushed his left hand with the glass.

"Aghhhhhhhh! Bash!"

I felt my back hit the ground first, then shut my eyes as my head hit next with the full force of the drop.

"Ughhh!" Groaning as my head shook up inside, I heard Sonic coming from the stairs inside the house.

Opening my eyes and attempting to get up, I began to fear for myself as he was running down the stairs at me.

"I'm going to catch you, you fucking bitch!" He stated as I ran for Echo's car.

Grabbing the door with my fear driving it, I widened my eyes as it was locked.

Sonic approached the car with his hand bleeding and his gun in his grip as I began to back up.

I began to shake more as Sonic reached for me.

Ducking under his grip I quickly sent my fist forward.

"BASH!"

I widened my eyes and backed up as I got him in the cheek.

Sonic went still as I ran for the house again.

Sonic still remained by the car as I got on my knees in front of Frost.

Frost wasn't moving and I began to search him for his keys.

Finding them in his front pocket, I quickly leaned in and gave him a kiss goodbye. I'm sure he always wanted that.

As my lips left, I looked to find Sonic behind me a few feet.

Quickly getting up with the keys in my right hand I watched as his fist came directly at me.

"BASH!"

I felt my jaw twist inside as his large knuckles clocked me onto the floor and on top of Frost.

Quickly looking back up at my insane Ex boyfriend, I panicked as he grabbed my quills and yanked me up to my feet.

Staring into my eyes Sonic said softly.

"Your still so beautiful. How do you do it?"

Staring into his eyes with a bloody lip, I roughly slapped him and watched as he grew madder.

In reaction to my hit, Sonic pulled me to the center of the room and went for my legs.

Taking me up into the air, I screamed as he tossed me into the wall.

"BASH!"

My back cracked as I hit and I listened in pain as Sonic shouted.

"You were always a bitch! You know that Amy!?"

Slowly getting on my hands and knees. I attempted to stand, but was roughly taken by the neck and dragged into the kitchen.

Immediately Sonic leveled me with the counter and took hold of my head.

In reaction to him trying to slam me down, I brought back my leg and kicked him in the knee as hard as I could.

Sonic managed to let go and as I turned my body, I went to punch him again.

My eyes widened as he took my hand and twisted it.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I felt it turn.

With a smile, Sonic grabbed me by my neck again and tossed me into the fridge.

"BASH!"

My hand hurt more then my back and I looked up to see Sonic coming at me.

"STOP!" I begged as he stopped a foot in front of me.

"You were the one that should have stopped back in high school." Stated Sonic as I yelled.

"I'M SORRY!"

With a smile Sonic replied.

"Too late for that Amy. Just accept your fate now and this will go a lot easier."

In reaction, I began to cry and I watched as he leaned in to grab me again.

Forcing me onto the counter with his hands wrapped along my throat. I began to choke as he attempted to suffocate me.

Slamming my hands onto his head as hard as I could, Sonic headbutted me and got me to stop.

With my hands rested on my sides. I began to see white as I remembered Frost's cooking ware.

Looking to my right to find his knife holder there, I began to smack my right hand along the table for it.

Sonic noticed and squeezed my neck as hard as he could hoping I wouldn't grab it.

Using what I had left, I managed to get hold of the butt of the knife.

The knife however didn't stick and fell onto the counter. In such speed I tried to take it right and as soon as it was in my hand I swung at Sonic who backed up in force.

I began to gag for air as he watched the knife in my hand.

"Drop it!" He ordered as he got his gun out and aimed at me.

Shaking my head, Sonic replied.

"I will shoot you Amy. I have nothing to lose."

"Then you better aim high!" I stated in anger as I charged him.

Sonic panicked as I swung and squeezed the trigger.

"BANG!"

The bullet hit my upper right thigh, but Sonic on the other hand got the business end of the knife in his arm.

We both fell down in pain and I began to get back up as Sonic went to get the blade out from his arm.

Rushing for the garage with Sonic still on the floor. I got out the keys and got on Frost's bike.

By that time, Sonic had got the knife out and had made his way to me.

Hitting the gas as he went to grab me, I drove out onto the street and ducked my head as Sonic fired his gun.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I felt one of his bullet's hit the back tire and it popped. The rubber began to burn and flop as I drove as far away as I could.

Hearing sirens made me so happy and quickly pulling the finished bike over to the side of the road, I jumped into the street and waved down the police van that was coming down at a fast pace.

"Hey!" I shouted as they began to slow down.

Stopping in the street, I held my bleeding leg shut and shouted.

"My ex boyfriend is trying to kill me! You have to help!"

Quickly an officer jumped out of the van and asked.

"Are you ok!?"

"No! He shot me in the leg and killed my friends! I need help!" I stated in fear as he helped me in the back of the van.

In back was a few more officers, all armed and ready to take down Sonic.

Quickly the sirens went back on and the officers in back began to smile.

As we drove down the road, I let out a heavy breath and said.

"It's the third house on the left! He might be still there!"

The officers didn't respond and I watched from out the back window as we drove by the house.

"Hey! It's that house! Back there! You drove by it!" I stated as the officer in front looked back.

"I know."

I began to sense something wrong and I quickly yelled.

"Let me out of here!"

"Can't do that miss. I'm sorry."

The other officers were all smiling and as I was about to yell, I felt the van stop.

Immediately I opened the back door to try and run, but I found Sonic there to greet me.

"You always were a stubborn bitch!" He stated as he grabbed me by the neck and pulled me out.

The officers all watched as he slammed me on the ground.

As my body rested down, I tried to cover my face as Sonic sent his foot down into my face.

"BASH!"

Everything went blurry as Sonic smiled and in no more then five seconds did I pass out on the cold pavement.


	212. Chapter 212

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 212 – Plan B**

**Shadow's POV**

As I ran into the compound I saw so many men setting up positions up by the gate and in the main courtyard. Hannibal's defense force was all armed to the teeth with assault rifles and body armor. As I ran past them, I noticed the front door to the compound open up.

My eyes widened as I saw two large wolfs walk out with what looked to be a bomb squad uniform. It was so much armor and they each held large Light Machine Guns. In reaction I just continued to go back to the garage that was being guarded by a few men.

Quickly I approached and to see they were all focused on a back door leading out of the compound. They must be waiting for Hannibal if someones gets in.

Quickly passing around the squad, I managed to get in to find a long limo just parked and waiting.

Going into the small duffel Black gave me, I attached one of the C4 charges to the underbelly of the car's gas tank. As soon as it was set, I made my way out and into the back yard where I found those two guys guarding the bridge.

As I approached they stopped me.

"This area is off limits! Leave now!"

In reaction I replied.

"Tinder just sent me out here to make sure the bridge was secure in case Don Hannibal has to go out this way!"

The two men lowered their guns and replied.

"Make it fast! When your done be sure to tell me so I can radio it in to Tinder!"

Nodding, I ran by and began to inspect the bridge.

The men remained alert, but I was not expecting what happened next.

"Message to all Marxist family members here on campus! This is Don Hannibal Marxist and I want you all to know we are under attack by a single stupid hedgehog by the name of Shadow! He is a black hedgehog with red streaks going along his arms, his legs and his head! I have reason to believe he is in disguise dressed as one of us! If you see this hedgehog you have my own permission to shoot on sight! Once you confirm the kill, please bring his body to my office so I might hang his head on my wall! Good hunting boys!"

My reaction got me to raise my M4 and I looked back to find the two guards about to turn.

Quickly I pulled the trigger.

"Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof! Toof!"

The first guy I managed to drop with a head shot, but the second took more thanks to his vest. As soon as they dropped I jumped under the bridge to place the second charge.

As I set the charge I called into Black.

"Black! Hannibal just called me out over intercom! What the fuck do I do now!?" I asked as he took a moment to respond.

"Kill anyone in your way! Get those charges placed! If Hannibal gets away we will never find him again!"

"Where are you!?" I asked as I got up from the bridge.

"Near the helipad! I'm setting up a nest! I'll cover you as best as I can when I see you!" He stated as I began to run.

"Keep an eye out for two wolfs Black! They're fucking juggernauts or somethings!" I stated as he quickly replied.

"I saw them! Their making there way to the helipad now! Get there before they do and place that charge!"

Seeing the chopper entering my sight I replied.

"I'm almost there! Cover me!"

"I got you! Don't worry!" Stated Black as I approached the steps leading up to the pad.

As I got to the chopper, I took out the third charge and began to place it on the door.

"BANG!"

My eyes widened as a bullet hole sparked next to me on the chopper.

Looking back, I saw the two wolfs standing there.

Slowly the one in front went to his intercom.

"Don Hannibal sir?!"

"Report in hammer squad!" I heard Hannibal respond as I held my ground staring at them with my rifle.

"Target found and acquired at the helipad! What is your orders!?" Asked the wolf as I felt my heart beating.

"Open fire hammer!" Replied Hannibal as I watched them pull up their guns.

"Yes sir!"

Letting go of his intercom the wolf looked at me and said.

"Let's make this quick little hoggy! Why don't you stand in front of this for me!?" He urged as I watched them aim.

"Move Shadow!" Ordered Black in my ear as I lowered my rifle.

The second my feet began to move, the wolfs opened up on me letting their guns spray the area I was in and heading too. I managed to reach the end of the helipad and as I reached the end, I saw some cover. My body laid down basically behind the cover as the wolfs sprayed the area.

Bullets pierce through and barely missed me as I heard them stop shooting.

"You come out now little man and maybe I'll just shoot you in the head! Better then filling you with holes!" Stated the one wolf as I was able to see them through one of the bullet holes they made through the cover.

Very slowly they began to flank me on each side and in my ear I heard Black say.

"You need to get their backs to me! They have less armor there! Move to the left! There's more cover there!" He stated as I got up to run.

To no surprise the wolfs began to shoot.

As I reached the cover, I heard a large snap come from the woods.

Black was able to hit the one wolf in the back and immediately he turned with his friend to try and spray him out of his hiding spot.

"Hit them Shadow!" Ordered Black as I got up with my M4.

My rounds hissed out from the barrel in such bliss, it looked beautiful to see the blood shoot out from their backs.

Emptying my whole clip into their backs, I smiled seeing as one of them was dropping to his knees.

As I lowered my empty gun, I heard another round coming from Black.

Taking my M9 out, I got a good view of the one wolf get hit in the side of the head.

His helmet ate the round, but managed to knock him to the ground as his partner was spraying back at Black.

Quickly I got out of cover and ran towards him.

The wolf heard me coming and swung his gun around, but missed as I tackled him to the ground.

Giving him a large headbutt to the forehead, I watched as he lost grip of his gun.

Quickly I tossed off his mask to see his bloody face resting there.

As I went to aim my gun at his head, I panicked as he grabbed my arm stopping it in it's tracks.

Pushing down on the wolf with all I had, I growled and began to stare at the gun as he pushed back up.

Slowly the barrel turned and he quickly punched me in the face with his large left fist.

Falling back on my ass, I watched as the wolf went to get his gun.

My M9 slid along the ground and out of my reach as the wolf grabbed his Light Machine Gun from up off the ground.

As he went to aim at me, I saw a large bullet come in and hit him in the side of the head.

Blood splattered me in the face as he dropped to the ground and quickly I jumped for my M9.

"Get that charge done!" Ordered Black as I ran for the chopper.

As soon as it was set I shouted.

"All the charge are placed!"

"Get back! I'm going to blow it!" Stated Black as I ran for the stairs.

"JUMP!"

Letting my legs leave the ground, I jumped as far as I could and rolled towards the two wolfs.

"BOOM!"

The chopper went up in a fireball and the flames nearly hit me as I saw the other two charges go off across the compound.

As my ash covered face looked around I heard.

"Get that gear off the wolfs! I'm coming down!" Stated Black as I began to strip the wolfs.

Black came jumping over the compound wall and as he ran I saw a guy running at him.

"Black!" I shouted as he drew his blade.

I widened my eyes as he slashed the soldier in the throat and watched as he fell to the ground.

Quickly Black walked to me and as he approached he said.

"Weren't kidding about the armor!"

Smiling I replied.

"What next!?"

Ripping off the one wolf's vest he replied.

"Get dressed! We're pushing the compound!"

**Thank you all so much for 1000 reviews. I never thought it was possible. Plus I never considered myself a good writer. Thanks to all of you though that have read and reviewed my work i'm happy to call you all friends. I hope after this story is done you will be there for the next one, cause I already have it planned for all of you to read. I don't know yet if I need OC's but I will let you all know at the end of this story. Thank you all again and please keep reading.**


	213. Chapter 213

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 213 – My Revenge Will Kill You!**

**Amy's POV**

"SMACK!"

My faced burned to the sound of getting slapped and very slowly I opened my eyes to find Sonic there with a chair rested in front of me. He was sitting down and staring into my eyes as I cautiously asked.

"Where am I?"

Gently lifting up my head with his hand Sonic replied.

"Your safe now."

"Where?" I questioned as he rubbed his chin.

"Don't worry about it baby. Your with me now." Stated Sonic as I got angry.

"Don't call me that! Your not my owner! You never will be Sonic!"

Sonic gave me a confused look and quickly replied.

"Your no one's now that I murdered your boyfriend. As far as I see it, I can just take you as my own now with no one to tell me otherwise."

In confusion I replied.

"Frost wasn't my boyfriend."

Sonic let off his own wave of loss as I continued.

"I was just staying with him while my REAL boyfriend was out looking for a job!"

Sonic looked so lost as I went to calm down.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Asked Sonic in a serious tone as I smiled and went silent.

Grabbing my quills Sonic shouted.

"Who!?"

Giving him a smile I replied.

"Shadow."

Quickly Sonic let go of my quills and said.

"Shadow?"

"When he finds out what you did, your going to die." I stated as he stared into my eyes.

"Your lying!"

With a smile I replied.

"You wish I was. Ha! Your so FUCKED Sonic!" I stated as he stood up in rage.

"BASH!"

His fist collided me in the mouth and I instantly lowered my head with blood dripping out from my mouth.

"SONIC!"

Sonic went still as I heard a door open up from behind me.

The man went silent as I tried to look up again.

Very quickly a pair of feet entered my vision and I felt a soft pair of fingers touch under my chin.

"Look up please." He begged as I saw his face.

A large looking wolf in a blue suit just like Sonic stood in front of me with a sad face as I coughed up blood.

"Did my employee hurt you miss?" He asked in a deep voice as I nodded.

"Sonic can be rough with captives I'm afraid, but you must under stand why you are here first."

"Why's that?" I wondered as he sat down.

"Your boyfriend Shadow, has crossed too many lines within the family laws and it is my honor to deal with him. You can say, you are our ticket to get him here."

"What are you talking about?"

Giving me a confused look the wolf replied.

"You didn't know Shadow worked for the mob?"

Widening my eyes I replied.

"No! How long has he been working for them?!" I asked in confusion as he thought.

"I believe since he was sixteen. He's been lying to you for such a long time. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

In shock, I looked at Sonic.

"Sonic here works for me. Word is, he broke out of prison a few months back and came to L.A. Since then he has been a loyal soldier."

"He's also my ex-boyfriend." I stated as the wolf looked at Sonic.

"Guess that's why you beat her up, huh?" He stated as I looked at Sonic.

Sonic just growled at me as the wolf said.

"My name is Zeno. Don Zeno Linux of the Linux family based here in L.A. We are a mob family and normally I don't get involved with such things, but Shadow...well let's just say he has crossed a line he shouldn't have."

"What do you want with him?" I asked in loss as he slowly leaned in.

"I want him to come turn himself in to me."

"You want to kill him, don't you?" I asked in understanding as he nodded slowly.

"If only I could sit here and tell you the things he did. But I have to get going. I have things needing to get done. Sonic will keep you company. Play nice you hear?!" He ordered to Sonic as he nodded slowly.

"Yes sir."

As the man left I asked.

"Guess your the bitch now! Hahahahahaha!"

As my laughs filled the air, I stared at Sonic as he clutched his fist as hard as he could.

"Shadow still going to kill you! Hahahahahaha!"

I continued to laugh and as I looked up into his eyes, I saw his anger unleash into one solid punch.

My eye was knocked into my head and instantly I lost sight out of it.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and unable to focus, I panicked to the feel of Sonic choking me with both his hands.

**Sonic's POV**

My hands wrapped her neck like a rope and squeezing as hard as I could, I watched as she passed out from lack of air.

In force, I pushed her head back into the tall seat and shouted.

"FUCKING BITCH!"

Amy no longer moved and in anger I stormed out of the room.

**Since I have people telling me to help I suppose I will try.**

**The U.S Government is trying to bring back SOPA. SOPA is a bill that failed to pass in congress last year and now they are trying to pass it again this year. The bill states that it is illegal to post videos on anything copyrighted and can effect Fanfiction and Devaintart as a whole. **

**In short the bill will shut down Youtube and many other websites that use/post copyrighted content. I urged you all to speak out against this and fight for the bill to be shut down.**

**Thank you all and I will have another chapter tomorrow even if the government says it's illegal.**


	214. Chapter 214

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 214 – Plan C**

**Shadow's POV**

Marxist called for his men to retreat back into the compound and as we approached; we heard from inside.

"Their coming!"

Stopping on the left side of the door I asked Black.

"Ready?"

Giving me a nod Black replied.

"Don't let anyone get behind you. We have no armor back there."

Nodding I added.

"Stay next to me. Don't split up."

Patting my shoulder Black shouted.

"On the count of three! One...Two...!"

I felt my hand grip the light machine gun and quickly I aimed at the door.

"THREE!"

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

Wretcher stared at me in a scared spot as I tapped my pen on the top of my desk.

"Please Hannibal!" He begged as I looked into his eyes.

"We are not moving. Shadow won't make it this far. He'll be dead in the first ten steps."

"He has help though!" Stated Wretcher as I nodded.

"One other man. He can have ten, twenty, a hundred. He won't get through all my men and especially not my guards. Just try to relax Wretcher." I urged as he wiped his forehead.

"Tinder will bring us their corpses."

**Shadow's POV**

"BASH!"

Light shined us as we kicked down the front door and inside we found what I believe would be the death of me.

Men covered the compound and all were armed and aiming for us. The second we pulled the trigger, so did they.

The weapon I was holding was capable of spraying hundreds of rounds, but I promise you, hundreds pressed us more.

I'm not lying when I say this, but so many guns were going off I think I was losing my hearing. I felt so many sharp pinches hit my body, but thanks to the armor I was capable of staying alive.

Black was gunning down the most men, but he was also taking the most hits. I saw his body stumbling as we got halfway through the hall.

As we walked, I felt a round hit my mask.

The sound dazed me and I felt blood leave my nose as Black tripped to his knees.

Moving towards him, I quickly lifted him up and ordered.

"Keep going Black!"

Black got back to standing and I saw blood leaving his mask as we continued our push for the stairs.

Men continued to fall from our rounds and in time I had to stop to reload the gun.

The whole time I was being drilled by more bullets and I swear I felt bruises taking me over.

The armor won't hold much longer.

"This way!" Looking to my right, I saw Black waving for me.

In reaction, I made my way across and began to follow him down the hall.

In seconds of us leaving the main fight, I saw Black guide me to a random room. I don't even think he knew where we were.

I checked the hall to see no one coming and quickly I shut and locked the door we were behind.

Upon looking back I saw Black take off his mask.

Blood covered his face as I saw it coming mainly from his mouth and nose.

"What do we do now!?" I asked as he stumbled back into the wall.

"Get this shit off me!" He begged as I quickly took off my mask to help him.

I had blood in my right eye, but I managed to get his armor off with some trouble.

Black wasn't looking good at all. His chest was covered in bruises. Mine was probably the same.

"Get your armor off Shadow. You need to keep moving."

"What about you!?" I questioned as he looked away.

"I'll be there. Just go."

Shaking my head I replied.

"I can't just leave you here!"

"Your not. I'll be behind you. I promise."

Black stared into my eyes and in time I nodded and stood back up.

"Go!" He ordered as I unlocked the door.

**Tinder's POV**

Waiting with my men, I began to hear shooting again coming from the barrack halls.

"Let's go!" I ordered as we all got up and ran for the shooting.

I found more of my men dead as we ran through the hall and as I turned a corner I saw Shadow running for the stairs.

"Over there!" I shouted to my men as we all opened fire.

I saw blood splash out from his right leg and quickly I ran directly for him.

By the time I got there, Shadow was up the stairs and moving.

Looking back at my men I ordered.

"Find his friend! I got him!"

My men nodded and began to search as I ran after Shadow who was leaving a trail of blood as he ran.

Following it to the roof, I found him on his knees gagging up blood.

"Your a tough one Shadow!" I stated as I caught my breath.

"Fuck you Tinder!" He replied as I approached.

As I got near, Shadow aimed his handgun at me. Too bad I was close enough to knock it away with my left hand.

As the gun fell off the roof, I brought my right fist down on top of him.

I broke his tooth and I watched as his face instantly smacked the rooftop leaving a blood splat where he hit.

Getting on my knees, I said.

"You should have stopped at Ortiz."

Shadow breathed heavily with his face in the ground as I shook my head slowly.

"You remind me of when Black was first starting out here. He was so naive and fake tough. Your just a bit dumber."

I heard a slight growl as Shadow remained down on the ground and very slowly I reached behind my back to take out my blade.

"I'll make this quick. It's the least you deserve. Any last words?" I asked as I readied myself.

Looking into my eyes, Shadow remained silent as I nodded.

Taking my grip to heart, I raised my arm and slammed the knife down at his chest. His eyes widened as the blade neared.

**Black's POV**

I slammed into the wall with force as I tried to stand and barely holding my gun I made it to the door.

"I need to find Hannibal."


	215. Chapter 215

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 215 – Bring Me Unto Hell and Into The Devil's Wrath**

**Shadow's POV**

Blood rolled through my teeth and pain held my arms up as I gripped Tinder's hands that held the blade.

In force Tinder pushed down and immediately to my reaction I began to give it all I had.

Tinder wasn't prepared and began to lose the fight as I managed to get on my knees.

Quickly we both lost control of the knife and we watched as it went sliding to the edge of the roof.

In reaction I went for it and Tinder immediately took hold of my right leg.

"Aghhh!" Tinder had my injured leg and his fingers pushed into the bullet as I looked back to kick him in the mouth.

Quickly I crawled for the blade and got it in my grip.

Looking back, I saw Tinder had my gun.

"Drop it Shadow!" He ordered with a bloody lip as I got on my feet.

"Drop it!" He ordered as I saw him grip the trigger.

Slowly, I let the knife go and listened to the sound of it dropping onto the roof.

Tinder spit a large chunk of blood up as he aimed at me and as I remained perfectly still; I stared into his eyes.

"I should have killed you back at the meeting in New York!" He stated as I smiled.

"You wouldn't have been able too ether way." I replied with a smile as he growled.

Looking down at the knife, Tinder said.

"Don't do it."

I remained still as Tinder shook the gun steady and as I remained still he looked at the knife.

"Kick it to me."

Looking down at the sharp object, I carefully moved my foot forward sliding it to him.

Tinder gently bent down while still holding me at gunpoint and as he picked it up I said.

"How long have you worked for Hannibal?"

Tinder gave me a serious look and replied.

"Since I was twenty two. Why?"

Giving him a crooked head I replied.

"Do you consider yourself a smart man?"

Nodding Tinder replied.

"I'm the one standing here with the gun, so yes."

Gently I took a step forward and he just watched.

"Then you know how this is going to work don't you?" I asked as I stopped in front of his gun.

The barrel pressed my head as Tinder shut his eyes.

"Do it." I urged as he started to slowly nod.

I watched as he lowered the gun and handed it back to me.

"Hannibal is finish. We both know that after today. The police will tear this place apart for us soon and we need to end this now. Come work for me Tinder. Lead my Capregimes. I promise you won't regret it. Just help me now by finishing this."

Nodding, Tinder looked up into my eyes.

**Black's POV  
**

"BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK!"

I growled as I had to reload and I quickly loaded my last magazine into the gun.

Hannibal's guards made this difficult, but I knew I could make it through. I just need to push.

As I was about to turn the corner, I felt someone touch my shoulder from my side.

Looking back, I saw it was Shadow.

"Where have you been?!" I asked as he looked me over.

"Getting help! How are you!?"

"Fine! What help did you get!?" I questioned as he looked around the corner.

Pointing towards where the guards were, I looked around to see Tinder coming from behind them.

I watched as he looked around for a second then quickly aimed at the guards.

"BANG!"

My eyes widened as he killed one of the two guards in the back of the head and then Shadow and I quickly came out to get the second caught of guard personal serpent to Hannibal.

The man took like fifteen round before dropping and as soon as they were dead, Shadow and I approached Tinder who was up the stairs thanks to the back way that was cut off for us.

"Easier then I thought." Stated Tinder as I stared at him in anger.

"Relax Black." Ordered Shadow as I growled.

"Since when are you two best friends!?"

"Since Hannibal is about to be taken down."

"My trust lies in who's paying Black. You should know that by now." Stated Tinder as I still didn't trust him.

"You can't tell me that all you did for Hannibal was out of money!" I stated as he nodded.

"Some was because I liked him, but I can like anyone I choose too. As I said. Money is my motive. It always will be."

"And I'm paying." Stated Shadow as I looked at him.

"I know what I'm doing Black. Just focus on what's ahead of you." Urged Shadow as I nodded slowly.

"Let's end this." I said in confidence as Shadow and Tinder nodded.

Shadow quickly grabbed the doorknob and looked at me.

I gave him a nod as I brought up my gun and in such speed the door was opened to find Hannibal behind his desk with no one else near by.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!"

His pen hit the desk as he stared at Shadow and very slowly he looked at me.

"Out of everyone to kill me I figured it would be Shadow alone, but Black? And Tinder? Did I not pay you enough or something Tinder?" He asked in anger as Tinder stood next to Shadow.

"You paid fine Hannibal, but this is only business on my part. The other two? I don't know. Why don't you just ask them?" Offered Tinder as he looked at me.

"I can figure out why Black wants me dead, but you Shadow. I don't know much. Did someone kill your worthless family or something?"

Shadow immediately yelled.

"It's over Hannibal! I'm going to kill you!"

"Sure you are Shadow. But don't you want to learn a few things?" Asked Hannibal as I looked at Shadow who had a grip on his gun.

"Nothing you can say will get you out of this Hannibal." Stated Shadow as I continued to aim at him.

Hannibal gave off a quick smile then replied.

"What if I told you Amy was about to die?"

Shadow and I both widened eyes as Hannibal ordered.

"Lower the guns. All of you!"

Shadow was the first to lower his and then very quickly Hannibal looked at me.

"Drop it Black!"

I felt Shadow on my hand and gently I lowered my gun.

"Hand them over!" Ordered Hannibal as Shadow looked at me.

Letting out a rage filled breath, I quickly handed my gun to Shadow.

Very carefully Shadow tossed them on the top of the desk towards Hannibal and shouted.

"Tell me now! Everything!"

Hannibal quickly took the guns and smiled.

"That's more like it."

"WHERE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!?" Screamed Shadow as I watch Hannibal get serious.

"She's about to go to hell."


	216. Chapter 216

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 216 – Make Yourself Known To Me**

**Shadow's POV**

Nothing but pure need for Amy's life was holding me back from attacking this man. And as he stood behind his desk he laughed and stared into my rage filled eyes.

"I'm sure within the next few hours she will be seeing the same person that met Becket not too long ago." Stated Hannibal as immediately yelled.

"Where is she you motherfucker!?"

Hannibal had our guns aimed at us from his desk counter and very slowly he replied.

"Linux has her. I hear he's been having a lot of fun with her too."

I was about to attack him when he looked Black.

"Your little sister is about to die Blacky! Isn't the big, strong, brother going to save her!? Hahaha!"

The look Black had made me question if I was really mad.

"Your not going to find her at Linux's compound by the way. Last I heard before you rudely made your way in here, he had her moved. According to the information I was given, he has a few people guarding her. I believe its a small trap for you Shadow. He wants you so badly." Stated Hannibal as I had my fists clutched.

Slowly Hannibal stood up.

"I hate to be the barer of bad news, but I must get going. Now move!" He ordered as he aimed at us.

Slowly Tinder moved aside as I took longer.

"Move Shadow!" Ordered Hannibal as I began to move my legs.

Black remained where he was as Hannibal approached and I watched as he growled.

"You murdered my wife. You murdered my family. Yet, I will let you live. But don't ever think you will be safe. I will find you again and I will kill you." Stated Hannibal as he walked by Black.

All three of us watched as he went down the stairs and I was so mad that I stared at Black who just tried to calm down.

"Your just going to let him leave!?" Questioned Tinder as I didn't know what to do.

"You think I was really unprepared for this outcome?" Asked Black as we looked at him.

"I didn't tell you Shadow about Hannibal's forth escape plan. Nor did I give you all the C4. Come now." Urged Black as he went towards the roof.

Tinder and I followed till we reached the edge and slowly Black pointed at the ocean.

In the distance I could see Hannibal getting abroad his boat that was just left of the area Black was sniping in before.

Very slowly Black took out the detonator that was in his pocket and said.

"This is for all the people you killed you asshole."

"Click!"

**Don Hannibal Marxist's POV**

With a smile as wide as the Nile, I drove away from my old life and headed towards a new start. A start where I would soon find and kill all those men back there.

Shadow, Black, and Tinder. I will teach them what happens when you go against the family.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

My eyes widened as I looked back at the end of the boat.

"Beep!"

Slowly I stood up to approach it.

"Beep!"

My hands looked for the noise and very roughly did I find it.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!"

Looking up at the compound I yelled.

"FUCK YOU BLACK! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

**Shadow's POV**

Flames spreed across the ocean as parts of the boat reached land.

I felt happiness as Black ordered.

"Let's go get my sister back."


	217. Chapter 217

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 217 – Sonic Rivals**

**Sonic's POV**

I held my gun at my waist and thought deeply about what Amy said. If only I knew she was dating Shadow at the time of me taking her, I wouldn't be in this trouble now, because I would have backed out long ago from doing this. I mean, I'm not afraid of him or nothing, it's just…he's the last person I want to fight with. He's also the person who gave me the chance to start over. Without him I would still be in New York; trying to escape my past.

"Knock! Knock!"

"What!?" I yelled from the corner as the door leading in here was opened.

Viper was there with a serious look, but I paid no mind as he said.

"Linux wants to talk to the girl."

Shaking my head I replied.

"If he isn't here, he isn't getting to talk to her."

"That's why he's on the line. Wake her up." Ordered Viper as he tossed me his cell phone.

Gently getting on my knees I placed my hand under Amy's chin and whispered.

"Wake up Amy."

Amy's head gently moved, but I was afraid she was blind in one eye due to my beating earlier. She gently opened the one good eye she had and whispered.

"Shadow?"

"I'm afraid not hun. But someone you do know wishes to speak with you." I stated as I placed the phone in front of her on speaker.

"Go ahead boss." I urged as Amy stared at me.

"Are you there Miss Rose?" Asked Linux as I stared her.

Amy remained silent and very quickly I ordered.

"Answer him."

In fear Amy replied.

"Yes."

Her voice trembled as Viper got next to us.

"I'm sad to say your boyfriend is more of a killer then you think he is. Shadow is on his way now to come get you, but I'm afraid that isn't going to happen. You see I have my best men there guarding you. Making sure that whatever plan he has to get you out doesn't work. Miss Rose, this is where your part ends. If Shadow somehow makes it to you I will have the two men in front of you deploy plan B."

"What's that?" Wondered Amy as Viper and I waited as well.

"Plan B is more of a…international way thinking. Show her Viper." Ordered Linux as we watched Viper head towards door.

Viper slowly came back in with a large cargo mover.

"What you see in front of you Miss Rose is nearly enough C4 composition to blow up a small school. Along with that is a vest. A vest that you will have the honor of wearing. On the vest consists a jerry rigged suicide mechanism. In short, I will have Viper here connect the vest to the door in front of you. The second that door is opened afterwards will be enough force to trigger the vest and result in a chain reaction of the bombs in front of you. Both you and Shadow along with this whole building will be decimated. Which reminds me, make sure you and Sonic get out after you set up Viper." Informed Linux as I stared at the vest.

"Yes sir." Replied Viper as Amy began to shake.

"You've been a great help Miss Rose. Now, I must go. Have a nice trip. I'm sure you will be seeing Shadow soon." Stated Linux as he hung up.

Viper took back his phone and quickly ordered.

"Get the vest on her."

Nodding, I quickly took hold of the vest that rested on the bombs and approached Amy.

"Make this easy Amy." I begged as she had no energy to fight back.

After the vest was strapped I looked at Viper who had the door opened.

I watched as he connected the wire from the vest to the knob and as soon as he was done he looked at me and said.

"Let's get going."

Nodding I replied.

"I'll be outside in a second."

Viper nodded as he left and very slowly I approached Amy again.

"Hey? Look at me." I begged as she looked up.

Amy's eyes held pain and very gently I placed my lips against hers.

As I gave her the best kiss I could, I pulled back and whispered.

"No matter what you may think, know that I will always love you."

Amy began to cry and very gently I wiped her face with my hands.

"Don't cry. It will all be over soon. I love you. Bye."

Amy watched as I left and very quickly I found Viper waiting by the car.

"Let's get out of here before this whole place blows." Urged Viper as I nodded and got in.

As we pulled out I saw a pair of headlights coming from the east end of the building.

**Shadow's POV**

Black got close to the windshield as I halted the car and very quickly he opened the door.

"I'll get my sister Shadow! You chase those motherfuckers down!" Ordered Black as I watched Tinder get out to help Black.

As they shut the doors, I drove after the car we saw leaving the building.

**Sonic's POV**

Viper looked back hearing the sound of tires behind us and in reaction he ordered.

"Shoot him!"

I hesitated knowing it was Shadow, but in the end I got my head out the window and began to open fire upon him.

**Shadow's POV**

"Crack!"

A bullet drilled the windshield and I quickly ducked my head and reached for the handgun that rested on my side.

As soon as it was in my hand, I looked out the window and aimed for the tires.

"BANG! BANG!"

A large spark hit the back bumper and another hit the road.

The sound of bullets went by me and as the shooter had to reload I went back for an aimed shoot.

"BANG! BANG! BANG!"

I was panicking at my horrible aim and in anger I stiffened my arm and fired.

"BANG! POP!"

I let out a large breath and quickly went back in the car as I saw their car begin to slide out of control.

In such speed, I watched as the car went off the road and into a large tree. The back end hit it and it forced the car to then do a flip onto it's roof.

Immediately I parked my car and got out.

As I checked my gun, I got near the car and bent over to look in.

My eyes showed no surprise as I saw the driver. I only met him once to know he was an asshole.

As Viper was killed in the crash, I noticed the back door of the car opened.

Looking up I saw someone running.

Immediately I began to sprint for him.

**Black's POV**

Tinder held his ground at the sight of how many guards my sister had on her, and very quickly I ordered.

"Cover me! I'm going for the right!"

Tinder nodded as we hid behind a large metal box and very quickly I got on my feet and ran for the right.

Bullets sailed by me as Tinder did his best to kill who he could.

The second I slipped behind the new cover, I began to look around for something to deal with the guards.

Looking up I saw a large metal shipping crate being held by a thin pair of steel chains. Immediately I looked under it to find a good amount of morons standing beneath it.

Quickly I aimed up and fired.

"BANG! BANG!"

I heard the chains snap and watched as the crate fell over barely hanging on.

The second the crate made a move, all the guards looked up to see me fire upon the last pair of chains.

"BANG! BANG!"

Tinder and I watched as the last pair of chains snapped and the crate fell down.

I swear you could hear bones snap and turn to powder as it landed on a large portion of guards.

Quickly Tinder and I took advantage and began to fight back on the remaining guards that were too shocked to react.

Bodies hit the floor as blood splattered walls and more crates, and as soon as it looked clear I looked at Tinder and yelled.

"Find Amy!"

**Shadow's POV**

This guy was fast, but so was I.

I was slowly catching up and he knew it. As I neared, I aimed my gun at his legs.

"BANG!"

The sound of the bullet caused him to dash to the left and immediately I collided into him.

I slammed his body straight into the dirt and as fast as I could I went to send my fist down at him.

As my knuckles were about to reach him, I stopped to widened my eyes at who it was under me.

Sonic had blood along his face and he took large breaths as I questioned.

"Sonic!?"

Sonic stared into my eyes with fear and replied.

"Please don't kill me Shadow!"

Immediately I got up, leaving him on the floor.

"You work for Linux!?" I asked in rage as he coughed up blood.

"I can explain!" He stated as I quickly replied.

"Start talking, cause I'm so close to fucking shooting you it's unreal!"

Sonic nodded and slowly got on his feet.

"I had no other choice when I was forced to come here!"

"You had a fucking choice! You could have started over! You didn't have to join the mob!"

"I did!" Stated Sonic in despair as I questioned.

"Why!?"

"I'm good at it!"

In rage I aimed up.

"BANG!"

Blood shot out from Sonic's mouth as I hit him in the stomach.

"I gave you the chance to restart! To get your life on track and you do this! You kidnap Amy! You hold her hostage for Linux! You tried to kill me!"

Sonic nodded as he now rested on his knees and in reaction he replied.

"I did do all of that, but you won't kill me."

"You wana bet!?" I urged him as he stared into my eyes.

"Amy's in more trouble then you think Shadow. Please just listen." Begged Sonic as I stared into his emerald green eyes.

**Black's POV**

We went room to room till we found a lone metal door resting in the center of the area we were in.

It was pinned against the back walls of this complex and it looked like where my sister was being held.

"Amy!" I yelled as went to open the door.

The door was locked.

"Amy it's your brother! It's Black Amy! Can you hear me!?" I asked as I went to slam my shoulder against it.

Tinder remained behind me as I growled at the steel door.

**Shadow's POV**

"Amy is being held behind a steel door deep in the factory. Inside she is unable to speak nor move. I made sure of that."

In anger I aimed at his leg.

"BANG!"

Sonic's face lit up with pain as I knelt down.

"Why is she in danger you asshole!?"

Sonic was nearing death as I gripped his neck and in a blood filled expression he replied.

"Because the door is rigged to explode."

In shock I let go of him and listened as he continued.

"The second that door opens, Amy and everyone in the building will be killed. Linux wanted to be sure he killed you this time. I'm so sorry Shadow." Cried Sonic as I looked back at the building in fear.

"Warn your friends quick!" Ordered Sonic as I went to my earpiece.

**Black's POV**

I got the door opened enough for me to see inside and inside I found my sister resting in a chair covered in blood and pain.

"AMY!" I screamed to try and get her attention.

I got no response and immediately I lost control and backed up from the door.

Slamming my body directly into the door, I felt it hold back and quickly I did it again and again till I felt it begin to give.

"I'm coming for you Amy! Hang on!" I begged as I backed up as far as I could.

**Shadow's POV**

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR BLACK!" I screamed into my earpiece.

**Black's POV**

"AGHHHHHHHHH! BASH!"

Charging at full force, I went straight through the steel door and into the room to find Amy in front of me.

But due to my speed, I tripped and fell to my knees in front of her.

"I got you!" I told her as I reached for her.

As my hands were about to touch her, I widened my eyes to see her chest.

"DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR BLACK!" Screamed Shadow through my earpiece as I saw C4 wrapped around her in layers.

My eyes quickly went to the left to find two large barrels sitting in the corner. Each had a red timer and were on three seconds.

Slowly I noticed a large piece of wire coming off them and heading behind me.

Behind me I saw the wire resting on the door knob.

My heart instantly dropped as the door finally hit the wall from me breaking in.

"Snap!"

The wire shoot off the knob from the force I gave it and in reaction the timers began to go down.

Tinder immediately yelled.

"RUN!"

I couldn't move.

Looking back at Amy, I saw her staring into my eyes with tears running down her cheeks.

"Black...!"

**Shadow's POV**

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

I widened my eyes in shock as the building completely went off.

The roof went up and the walls were shredding into millions of pieces as fire swam out to cover the ground and fill the air.

In reaction I dropped my gun in front of me and watched as it collapsed before me.

I felt my heart snap and began to cry gently as Sonic just watched.

As the building hit the ground and the fire steadied, I heard.

"I'm so sorry Shadow."

I felt my brain pulse and in reaction I bent down as fast as I could and grabbed my gun.

Sonic widened his eyes as I pressed it against his forehead.

"NO WAIT! BANG!"

Blood hit my face as Sonic's brains were splattered among the grass and as he fell down dead, I aimed at his chest.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!"

In all my power, I slammed the gun down on top of his face and watched as my foot began to smash his face in.

Rage had taken control and as soon as I placed maybe fifteen stomps into his mouth did I stop and scream.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

My growls covered the earth as I placed my hands on the back of my head in anger.

Instantly I began to pace and after two seconds did I know now what I had to do.

My footsteps were creating marks in the ground as I stomped my way back to the car.

As I reached the driver's side I looked back at the building to let out another loud scream.

The second I was done, I sat down and started the engine. As fast as I could I began to drive to the last person I had left and the only one who could help me now.


	218. Chapter 218

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 218 – Bring Me Unto Hell and Into The Devil's Wrath, But Don't Let Me Be Forgotten.**

**Shadow's POV**

Zarra was crying. She wouldn't stop crying. She needs to stop crying. Now.

"What now!?" She asked in a strong confusion as Tip tried to give her some comfort by rubbing her shoulders.

As I thought, I heard the door open behind me. Damien was hurt just as much as Zarra, maybe more.

As he came to me I replied.

"I'm not letting Linux get away with any of this. He killed the two people in my life I was close to. He murdered my future wife. He murdered one of my best friends. At least I considered Black that even if he didn't."

"So what's the plan?" Asked Damien as he wiped his eyes.

"I'm going to his compound and ending this. That's the plan." I stated as Zarra widened her eyes.

"Your not going there! I forbid it Shadow!"

"Give me three reasons." I replied in a most serious tone as she quickly shouted.

"Your in no shape for one! Look at you!" She urged as I looked down at my chest. I had my shirt off.

Upon looking back up she replied.

"Secondly, Linux has a daughter! No matter how much I want too I won't end that for her!"

"So your just going to let Linux get away with killing Black?! Guess he really was nothing to you!" I accused as she got furious.

"You don't know one thing about me and Black! Shut the fuck up right now before I order you to leave Shadow!"

"Do it! I fucking dare you you bitch! At the least I care enough to do something about it!"

"I'm not murdering him!"

"She has a mother! She can grow up just fine with her! Linux will die!"

"Not if I don't let you Shadow!" Stated Zarra as I smiled.

"What are you going to do Zarra!?"

"I'm going...!"

"Shut the fuck up!" I ordered her as she got in my face with Tip behind her.

"Your not the fucking boss of me you fucking...!"

Getting my face into hers I yelled.

"I said shut the fuck up!"

Refusing to be quiet, I quickly pushed Zarra back into her desk.

Immediately Zarra's guards took hold of me as Zarra rested on the ground in severe pain.

"Linux took the only good thing in my life away you fucking bitch! He murdered your boyfriend! Your first true love and I won't stand here to see you give in just because of a little wolf girl! This use to be about business! This use to be about loyalty, but now it's personal! I will NOT let Amy go alone in death! I will kill Linux! It's only a matter of time! Get that through your head!" I ordered her as she cried really hard with Tip attempting to pull her up.

"Black gave you all he had to make things work out between you two! He went to his limits to prove to you how much he loved you! He changed and it was FOR YOU! NOT ME! NOT AMY! YOU! The least you can do is the same for him! He was going to be your future! He was going to be the father to your children! He wanted that!"

Zarra was pinned against her desk and very roughly I pulled off her guards and pushed Tip away to grab her shoulders.

"Black would have done anything to make you happy! He would have killed for you! If anyone laid a hand on you he would have be there to protect you! He loved you more then anyone else in the world and it disgusts me to see such things wasted on a woman who won't even try and give back even in death! Your no leader as I am a Saint! If you won't do something! If you will just let Linux smile and walk away! Then your just worthless of life! You basically just crushed all of Black's efforts to love you! You do this Zarra and we both know you won't be able to live with yourself!"

Slowly I let go and stood back up as she remained on the floor in tears.

"I'm going to get Linux. With or without you Zarra. Amy and Black especially, deserve that much."

Zarra continued to cry as I turned to leave.

Quickly I slammed the door shut and went back to my car.

"Everyone in this world is worthless. No one has the backbone for anything anymore. I bet all of you would do the same. I bet you would just pussy out and let it go. But I'm not the same. Linux took Amy away from me and I won't let that go undone. Linux is going to pay. Maybe not today, but soon."

"You won't go alone Amy. I promise."

**Two Chapters left I believe. I'm back at school by the way so chapters will be on later then they were before. I just want you all to know that."**


	219. Chapter 219

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 219 – Shadow or Shadow Again?**

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV. Three Weeks Later.**

My family was now in full motion, but Linux was still on my mind. Johan kept me down from my dumb assault and maybe it was for the best, but Linux is not getting out of this yet. I have a plan. I just need to get the chance to do it.

As I sat behind my desk thinking, I looked up to see Johan walk in.

"He's here." He stated as I stood up to head for the door.

"You ok?" Asked Johan as I looked and nodded.

Johan was a good guy, but he worried too much.

"I'm just thinking." I told him as I opened the door to leave.

Johan remained in my office as I went outside my compound.

My guards followed me just in case, but I highly doubt there is any need to worry. He is like my older brother and all.

As I neared, I saw he was in uniform sitting on the bench we had near the garden.

He gave me a small smile as I offered my hand.

Moving it away, I hugged him as he took me in his arms.

"I missed you." I stated as he patted my back and pulled off.

"I missed you too." Replied Raptor as he got me to sit down on the bench.

"How was boot camp?" I asked as he stared into my eyes.

"Just as bad as I hoped."

"But hey! Your a soldier now!" I stated as he smiled.

Nodding Raptor replied.

"Yeah. I told my CO it was a family emergency. He let me come down for the week."

Nodding in my silence I slowly replied.

"This wasn't suppose to happen Raptor."

Raptor went still, but as I went to continue he replied.

"I would say something, but you would get angry."

"Say it." I urged as he sucked his lip in his efforts to hold it back.

"Come on." I begged as he slowly looked over to me.

"It's your fault she's dead." Stated Raptor. He was dead serious as I stared at him in shock from hearing it from him.

"H...how!?" I shouted at him as he nodded and looked away.

"I knew you would get mad hearing the truth."

"It's not the truth! It's a bunch of shit! I had nothing to do with her death Raptor! Don Linux was the one who killed her!" I stated as he quickly replied.

"He pulled the trigger, but your the reason she was brought into it."

"Explain!" I ordered as he sat up.

"I heard the stories about you while I was sitting on base in Florida. I heard the things you did while I was gone. I know how many people you murdered Shadow." Stated Raptor as I defended myself.

"I never murdered anyone. I defended my family."

"Over two hundred! That's not defense! That's genocide Shadow!" Yelled Raptor as I went silent.

"All those men had families! All those men had lives that you stole from them!"

"You don't understand anything about the things I had to go through to get here now Raptor." I stated as he quickly replied.

"I know enough!"

"You know nothing." I replied in denial as he yelled.

"Almost every mob family in the country is dead because of you! All those men that somehow survived are now here! I even heard you have a place in L.A and Boston! I heard your top hog now, murdering anyone who stands in your way!"

"I only kill the people who try to hurt my family!" I stated in anger as he stood up to point at me.

"You have everyone scared! Look at these two guys for example!" He ordered as he now pointed at my guards who remained by me in confusion.

"They may seem loyal Shadow, but for the right price they will betray you! All of them will! I bet right now if I was to be them I would be terrified you would kill me in my sleep thinking I was a traitor! How many of your own men have you killed so far Shadow!?" Asked Raptor in an accusing tone as I stood up.

"NONE!"

"Yet I can see it in your eyes you want to kill me right now! I bet you still want to kill that Linux guy! Am I right!?" Asked Raptor as I got in his face.

My guards came between us as I yelled.

"HE MURDERED AMY!"

Raptor immediately replied.

"Your a Psychopath! Your the moral nothingness of a man! Your nothing but a fucking murderer yourself Shadow!"

I felt my mind snapping as Raptor remained calm before me.

My guards stood strong as I sat back down breathing heavily into my hands.

Raptor quickly approached getting next to me again.

"This isn't you! I know the real Shadow! I remember him from high school! I remember him since I first met him alone in school! Killing people, halting families, stealing everyone's hard earn money! That's not him! It's not you Shadow!" Stated Raptor as I looked up into the garden with confusion hitting me from every direction.

"You know it too. You know this isn't your calling. Don't you Shadow?" Asked Raptor as I thought deeply.

"You need to leave this business Shadow." Urged Raptor as I shook my head.

"Even if I wanted too, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing Linux is still alive after what he did to Amy and her brother." I stated as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Let it go."

"I can't." I replied strongly as he quickly replied.

"You can! I know you can."

"He doesn't deserve to get away with it. Amy didn't deserve to die. Not like that!"

"You need to start accepting responsibility for your actions Shadow. Only then will you see all you have done like I can and maybe if you really try you can see that Amy wouldn't want this for you. You would see she doesn't want you to keep this up."

"Raptor." I said softly as he leaned in.

"She's always by your side up there. Watching you. Protecting you. She's not mad this happened; I can guarantee it. Do you really think that she would want to see you end another family?" He asked gently as I thought to myself.

"You kill Linux and you'll never forgive yourself. You'll never be able to call yourself a man. You'll have to live with the fact that Amy is watching you and that she is disgusted by you. She will lose everything she had for you when she was alive. You'll lose everything, but this dream of being a king. You may run the country with all your money and power, but how long will that last when you finally break? How long Shadow?" He asked as I had my eyes shut in the palms of my hands.

"Let Linux go. Let him live Shadow. He has a family too I'm sure. He lives everyday knowing he took so many lives. He'll break soon. He won't be a problem and soon he won't be a mob family. He'll move on. He'll take care of his baby girl or boy, he'll watch them grow and love them till he dies in bed or in some car accident. You don't have to worry about him anymore Shadow. You don't. Let this all go. Move on with your life, I'm begging you."

Slowly I began to cry slightly.

"I know you can be something greater then this. You always wanted to go to collage. You can do it. You can still find a family to have. You can still find someone to love. Amy wouldn't be upset if you did. She would encourage you. She wants you too."

Raptor patted my back as I was making the hardest choice of my life.

"Let Linux go Shadow."

**You all get to vote one last time in review.**

**Should Shadow go after Linux?**

**Or let him live?**

**The next chapter is the last chapter. Also if I used your OC in this story at all please PM me. If you don't then I won't know who to give credit too. This story ends tomorrow. Be prepared. I promise you won't want to miss it. **

**NOW REVIEW!**


	220. Chapter 220

**Ace of Spades**

**Chapter 220 – I'm Still a Man. I'm Still Shadow The Hedgehog.**

**Don Shadow Robotnik's POV. Two Weeks Later.**

Gently resting my keys on the counter, I stepped inside my house and let my bag rest next to the door. All I felt was yawns coming and sleep needing to happen. Time had passed since I've been to the compound here, but that's ok. I can live without needing to be there everyday. I know I can.

Slowly getting on my couch, I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

The news was on break and commercials ran as I tried to relax.

Raptor held my mind because of what he said. Everything was hard to deal with, but I can see now that this was the right choice.

Linux has been under watch from my family and I've gotten told he is looking to get out of the business soon. According to Zarra Yin he can't compete anymore with my family running New York, L.A, and Boston. Maybe Raptor was right. Maybe he won't be a problem, but I won't let him out of my sight. He may have been spared, but I will keep my eye on him.

"Shadow?"

Speaking of Zarra Yin.

Slowly looking back, I saw her coming down the large stairwell with her smile on.

Gently I smiled and got up to approach her at the end of the stairs.

As I approach, I felt her belly and said.

"It's almost here."

Giving me a soft grin Zarra replied.

"I just wish he was here to see his son get born."

"He will be. He'll be watching. He'll hold your hand as it happens. I promise Zarra."

Quickly Zarra hugged me.

"I couldn't do this without you Shadow."

"I know." I replied into her ear as she hugged me tightly.

I know what your thinking. Zarra and I are together, but the baby is Black's. She had gotten pregnant the night of his arrest a few weeks ago during the Forth of July. Now she's only a few days till birth. I'll be there of course, but I promised myself I would be doing this for Black as well. I'll take good care of his son. I promised him.

Zarra was gently crying and very slowly I wiped her face.

"Come on. Sit down with me for a bit."

Nodding with a small smile Zarra replied.

"Ok. How was school by the way?"

Helping her get comfortable I replied.

"It's going great. My professor said I was a natural."

Smiling more Zarra replied.

"That's great. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. It's just hard keeping myself back you know?"

Nodding Zarra replied.

"You have to move on Shadow."

"I have." I stated as she nodded.

"Linux is moving soon with his family. He won't be a problem after that."

"Good." I replied as she slowly asked.

"Do you still miss her?"

Nodding I replied.

"Everyday Zarra. Everyday I think about what I could have done differently. It's my fault this all happened. She would still be alive if it wasn't for me. God I'm so fucking stupid!" I shouted in anger as I looked into the floor with disappointment.

Gently I felt her hand touch my back.

"Your not stupid Shadow. Look at yourself now and try and say that to me." She begged as I stared into her eyes with sorrow.

"You run a legitimate family here. Your going to be a collage graduate in a few months time. Your still a Don and a great man." Stated Zarra as I questioned.

"Do you really think that?"

Nodding, Zarra replied.

"Without a doubt. I will admit, before when we met I thought of you as a poor soul, but now that you have a chance to show me who you really are I know your one of the world's greatest leaders, and soon to be fathers."

Smiling with a slight tear rolling down my cheek I replied.

"I don't deserve you."

Smiling Zarra quickly replied.

"You do and I bet you said the same thing to Amy."

"I did." I replied as she felt my cheek.

"And she loved you so much. More then me. Your a better man then you think Shadow. You need to understand that."

Nodding, I replied slowly.

"I just don't know where to go now Zarra."

Leaning in Zarra replied.

"You keep going. You work hard at collage. You help me take care of this baby and you keep this family in check."

Laughing slightly I replied.

"Can't Johan do all that?"

Gently Zarra slapped my cheek.

"No dummy. Johan has work in L.A to run still."

Smiling I asked.

"How's Damien?"

"He's getting settled back in Boston. I'm sure he's coming down here soon to see the baby.

"I hope. He's brother would like that." I stated as she smiled widely.

Zarra gently gave me a kiss on the lips and as she pulled back she asked.

"Are you able to keep leading us Don Robotnik?"

Smiling softly I replied.

"I can only do my best Don yin."

Gently wrapping my arms around her back, I slowly began to kiss her. It would never be the same as Amy, but I think she is happy knowing I'm here with her. I think she approves and will help me watch over this baby. I may not be use to it, but I promise I will try my best.

As we stopped our lips Zarra asked.

"Did you feel that?"

Looking into her eyes I replied.

"Feel what?"

Giving me a smile Zarra replied.

"The kick?"

Looking down at her belly I asked.

"Is it time?"

With a large grin she replied.

"Let's go check."

Quickly standing up, I helped Zarra up by taking her hand and escorting her to the door of our home. I let her walk out first and as I went to close the door I grabbed my keys and looked towards the fire place.

My mind went calm and a large smile took over as I heard.

"Come on Shadow!"

"Coming!" I called back to Zarra as I shut the door tightly.

**Normal POV**

The T.V remained on with the couch pillows on the floor thanks to the two unforeseen lovers.

Many people still consider Shadow an evil person today, but not many of those people have ever gotten the chance to see him as the man he really is. Only a few have gotten that close and despite his best efforts those people are no longer around, but he is not lost in the world he owns. He is not a man of regret anymore and he is not a man of evil. He is a man of love and a man of strong feelings towards the ones who accept him for who he is. He's still Shadow. Still the kid from high school. Still a smart and talented hedgehog. His name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog and he was dragged through hell to get here. He was bought down to hell and thrown through the devil's wrath, but he was not forgotten. He was never forgotten. Shadow is what he always was. A man. He went from the kid in the corner of the room, to a man. A man that the world needs and always will need. He is past. He is the present. And he is and will be the future. He's Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. And he will always be a man.

**Epilogue**

Shadow's friends from high school moved on to become part of the work force. Many of which made a good living outside New York. Shadow remained in contact with a few and when it came to important dates like his high school reunion he remained on the collage side of his work and kept his mob life in the dark from anymore people he cared about. No more death occurred to anymore of his friends after which was said.

Johan now controls Shadow's compound in L.A and he is running smoothly alongside the position as an Underboss leader. Currently he maintains over one thousand men and women who now call themselves Robotnik soldiers. Johan also managed to find time to start a love life and he is currently having a baby girl in a few days with his wife Ashley. Who he met surprisingly in a meeting with the police chief of the LAPD. They are getting married come October and Johan still manages to control the compound despite the time spent being a father.

Damien took a hard loss after hearing of his brother's and sister's death in L.A. He was asked by Don Robotnik to lead his compound in Boston. Damien agreed saying he no longer wanted to stay in L.A. He assumes it's god's way of telling him he should move on and go for bigger and better things. Currently he is in charge of the remains of the Marxist family which end him up with nearly two thousand soldiers. Damien says it's not easy being a leader, but despite that, he has acquired help from a few good Caporegimes and in time the pressure has been relieved from his shoulders. He now spends his days managing the family with ease and aiding the religious community by building churches for god and his followers.

Raptor decided to spend his time in the G.U.N assault force and he is now currently on his way to Afghanistan with his unit. Raptor has been leading missions for nearly all twenty years of his career and after investing four years in a collage program he is a Captain in G.U.N. Now days Raptor is training special forces teams to operate among teamwork and he is planning to leave service soon to settle down back in New York near his hometown. Raptor still has all the information needed to take down Shadow's kingdom, but thanks to his early friendship and the fact Shadow did not go after Linux, he has decided to spare him that problem and forget any connection to the Mafia and move on to find a family of his own.

Zarra currently is home taking care of her child, while her husband Shadow Robotnik leads the family. Together they have been able to raise the child with success and each believes now that even through the worst times their can still be happiness. Zarra has also surrendered her family to her husband's and now all Yin member's work in L.A at his compound there. Zarra now lives her days helping her husband and helping her child through elementary school. She swears without Shadow this couldn't have happened, but deep down she knows she never really had to give him the chance, but she's glad she did.

As for Shadow, he spends his days leading his family and finishing collage. Shadow has maybe a month before he earns his masters degree in computer arts and he plans on using that to express his story through cinema and books. His story has currently found its hands in private publishers and only the story has been read by his wife. Shadow plans on retiring from the Mafia in a few years and passing it on to his son when he is ready. The boy he calls his son, has been told about his real father and he has come to understand and accept who he was. In time the boy has learned the rules of Don and began to lead alongside a new era of leaders who all still respect the past. Shadow now spends his days with his wife Zarra and they now take long trips to Europe and South America for routine tours of the other half of the world. Shadow still remembers his first true love and keeps a picture of her at all times in his wallet. Zarra still has to help him forget his past, but at the end of the day Shadow still loves and kisses the picture of his lover Amy Rose.

**The End.**

**This story was another long adventure into humility and our favorite hedgehog Shadow. I couldn't have done this without all of you. I hope you all spend some time and give me a review of what you thought. I do have another story planned and the first chapter will be released this Saturday.**

**The New Story, I will have you all know, will be a very sad and gruesome one. It is based on history but I will explain when the chapter is out.**

**I may need OC's but I need only HEDGEHOGS! You will all understand why soon. If you are interested please PM me and I will go over it all with you. I do not use any powers by the way so don't expect me to use them if your character has them. I just find it makes the story less.**

**Anyway here are the credits.**

**SEGA related characters.**

**Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Amy The Hedgehog**

**Sonic the Hedgehog**

**Silver the Hedgehog**

**Blaze the Cat**

**Miles "Tails" Prower**

**Knuckles the Echidna **

**My OC's. (I may forget a few.)**

**Gabby the Wolf**

**Raptor the Hedgehog**

**Ghost the Hedgehog**

**Dark the Hedgehog**

**Becket the Hedgehog**

**Issac the Hedgehog**

**Wreak the Hedgehog**

**Chains the Hedgehog**

**Ortiz the Echidna**

**Johan the Hedgehog**

**Marcus the Wolf**

**Zeno the Wolf**

**Ozo the Hedgehog**

**Viper the Hedgehog**

**Hannibal the Hedgehog**

**Wretcher the Hedgehog**

**Damien the Hedgehog**

**Black the Hedgehog**

**Tinder the Fox**

**Zarra the Hedgehog**

**Tip The hedgehog**

**Ki The Wolf**

**Decker the Hedgehog**

**Jon the Hedgehog**

**Roland the Wolf**

**Frost the Hedgehog**

**Echo the Hedgehog**

**Roman the Hedgehog**

**Dreil the Human**

**Kreil the Human**

**Dan Skinner the Human**

**Officer Merk the Human**

**Shepard the Human**

**Archer the Hedgehog**

**Ferret the Fox**

**Danielle the Hedgehog**

**Not My OC's.**

**Alicia the Wolf – aliciathewolf45**

**Marx the Cat – Broken Line**

**Arianna the Hedgehog – InnocentLittleDarkAngel**

**(There were other OC's but the owners did not tell me their names so I can not put them up. I'm sorry.)**

**I need to thank SEGA one last time for letting me use their fantastic cast of characters and without them I wouldn't be writing at all cause that is what started me to write. Plus Shadow. I also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing throughout the story and I hope you will all be waiting for the next story I have for you this Saturday.**

**mT Shadow.**


End file.
